A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se Mature
by Brain-Dancer
Summary: This is the Original (Unedited, uncensored version) . It has many errors both grammatical and typographical. It is only re-posted at reader request in this rough format. Please do not comment of those issues. I did remove most, if not all references to age... You decide. Enjoy.


Title: **A Kiss in the Night Of Ba Sing Se**  
Category: Cartoons » Avatar: Last Airbender  
Author: Brain-Dancer  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 05-03-09, Updated: 09-04-10  
Chapters: 57, Words: 385,161

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Kiss**

* * *

[_**A/N: Some readers are having issues with the ages of the characters. If you need to think of them as older to adjust that's okay.**_

_**I did research on adolescents who have been through**_ _**wartime scenarios experiencing near death episodes, extreme loss, etc. and this story comes out rather light. (Heavy petting)**_

_**It comes out rather light for most inner-cities youth of the same age as well who share a wartime like atmosphere.**_

_**The Toph character feel inferior to the Katara character, and so in order to compete for the Aang character's affections, pulls out all the stops. **_

_**Aang, our main protagonist, is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him.**_

_**If you were a newly teenaged boy, having suffered the trauma of losing everyone you knew and loved a year ago, (in reality 101 years), and then almost dying; how would you handle the situation?**_

_**Psychology tells us, that most of us would accept any affection offered to help alleviate our feeling of grief and loss, which Aang really has not dealt with yet. Even with opening his chakras. (But that's another story!)**_

_**Like most boys, he is curious and hormonally driven. The difference, he has the power of the Avatar, and he's not afraid to use it.**_

_**This is being offered in it's original form with all it's typos and grammatical blunders. **_

_**Please don't comment on this . I already know. In fact I was asked to re-release it this way. **_

_**Who knows why?**_

_**I'll probably edit some as I read along.**_

_**Some parts are hard to read.**_

_**Being that as it may, this is a fictional world, a fictional place and made up characters. (Thanks Bryan and Mike!) **_

_**This is not child porn!**_

_**This is a world with different values and morays than our western culture.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_ **]**

**A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se**

(TAANG Story)

_My love was asleep.  
The slumber of ages  
Until you came and awoken it  
It spoke of what was and was to be  
And soared with joy above the clouds  
Yet another had your eye  
Was she more to you than I?  
No, I must not despair  
For ours is the Love of Destiny  
And from your slumber a Kiss will awaken you._

They had all gathered at Uncle Iroh's re-opened teashop, the Jasmine Dragon, to relax after the fierce battles they had endured to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and the evil Azula. The near death experience was still fresh on her mind and she was grateful to the strong hands of Sokka that held up even though he had a broken leg in the fall across the top of the airship to the lower platform. With Sokka writhing in pain, he fought off the first attacks of firebenders until Suki had maneuvered another airship under them for the last minute rescue.

There she was… suspended between heaven and earth. The most powerful earthbender about to plummet to her doom or get burnt to a crisp and all she could think about was…Aang! Not her mother or father or losing out on growing up and having a family but that light walking, high voiced boy!

The thought still infuriated her. Something had blossomed in her when Aang went on that spirit journey on Roku's island. He took her hand and captured her heart all in one fell swoop and worst of all... he didn't even realize it.

If the others had not been there she would have thrown her arms around him and kissed him with all her strength. Yep, she would have been on him like a canyon crawler on a cured ham.

He now dominated her thoughts and dreams, and they had become passionate vivid dreams… especially for a blind girl. Sometimes the touches felt so real she'd wake up in a panic only to find that she was still alone in her rock shelter or room.

She had imagined making the first move many times only to shy away from the opportunities.

Sokka was her first crush but that soon faded over time and as their friendship grew and the realization that Suki was his true love. The final straw was kissing Suki by mistake and then Sokka kissing Suki on purpose. Yeah Suki was getting all the action that day.

But this feeling with Aang was actually more than a '_feeling_'. It had a life all its own and she ached to be with him and worried about him when he wasn't with her. Of course she would play it off but her senses were on overdrive looking out for him. That final battle when he went missing she worried if he would come back but she was determined to be there when he did.

The thought of the older, prettier Katara dominated everything about Aang's world and it made her life miserable on a daily basis.

Katara saved his life after the fall of Ba Sing Se and had ever since been the first person in everything from sitting next to him to giving hugs. This so frustrated her she had to get alone and just break boulders to relieve the tension. Her blindness and short legs always gave that water bender the advantage. She never thought about it as a true disability until now.

People told her that Katara was extremely beautiful and more developed being more than a full two years older. What chance did she have against that arsenal? Katara was soft and flowing like her element… who could blame an airbender for not being attracted to that, especially the way that floozy flaunted it. Always wanting to strip down to her underwear and get wet on the pretense of training. She had to get a grip on that thought or earth would start flying.

Toph wondered what would have happened if she and Iroh had went to rescue Katara and the angry jerk and Aang and Sokka went to save the Earth King. Wouldn't that had made more sense under the circumstances with the fate of the Earth Kingdom at risk?

Toph sighed, "No sense in dwelling on the past or on hormone driven decisions."

Her feelings for Aang were increasing now no matter how she tried to deny or dismiss them. Was this normal for a girl her age or was this something else because she hung out with the Avatar? When she said yes to going away with him had she also sold her soul to him as well?

He now caused her to shake inside and she wondered if he could feel her quiver every time he said her name. So deep was this love she felt for him that even with her very life on the line, the tears that fell were not from the fear of dying but because she never told him how she truly felt .

If she could see her eyes would have been transfixed on him at all times betraying her to all. Right now, her ears and senses knew his every movement, breath and heartbeat.

She was also heartbroken knowing that the object of her affections and Katara had finally struck up a relationship and now were together from what she had just witnessed. She was shaking her head in disbelief but the imagery was all too real.

Aang had been out on the balcony and she was debating whether to go out there and talk to him but Katara moved first and everybody saw it, the kiss.

When they returned to the room all the congratulations and about times sounded from the rest of the group, Sokka and Suki especially giving hugs. No one seemed to notice her moving away head bowed and tears falling hidden behind her long bangs.

This was eating her alive and she thought about bending Katara into a pile of rubble. But… she was her friend after all and had been like a sister and a mother to her.

Toph decided this was about love and she could not possibly give up an opportunity to fulfill her life… her destiny with Aang.

Aang would know how she felt about him and he would make the decision as to whom he truly loved. Besides she was not afraid of a little competition, this was too big to hold in any longer. The thought of not telling him tore at her like an armadillo-bear… it had to come out. By the gods… this would have been her biggest regret if she had passed into the Spirit World,

"What if he rejects me", Toph wondered with dread, was there a hole big enough to hide in if that happened?

She was sure it would kill her but better death now than not knowing. Aang was a man or nearly so, well a few months older than her. Still she didn't have many options, she felt as though she would explode if she didn't tell him.

Iroh, ever observant, looked at the young girl and saw the conflict on her face and her retreat from the others.

"Was the tea not to you liking Little One," he asked attempting to raise her spirits, "I can have Fire Lord Zuko bring you another cup. It's not everyday that you get to be served by a king!"

Toph smiled.

"Now there is that beautiful smile that I remember."

His comment though appreciated made her blush. Iroh was quite the charmer and was never short on the compliments.

"Is there something bothering you that you need to talk about? I often found that another person, older and more seasoned can often help ease one's burdens" Iroh asked giving Toph a nudge with his elbow.

"Well you've always given good advice," Toph sighed, "even better than the tea and that was really good as well!"

"Well thank you, I hope I continue to live up to my reputation in both areas."

"Can we speak in private since this is a very sensitive issue?" Toph whispered.

"Yes of course," Iroh answered taking her by the arm, "we can go out on the balcony and speak there, I think it is all clear now."

Iroh devised that this must be a matter of the heart smiled. "What kind of crush or puppy love must this be?" Iroh thought, "She is only a young child just starting to blossom into womanhood."

Once on the balcony he followed Toph towards the railing petting Appa as he strolled past the massive air bison.

"What is weighing down such a strong earthbender as Master Bei Fong?" Iroh voiced reflecting deep concern.

Toph knew he was genuine and that he cared for her. The tears started to fall right away and Iroh was moved letting out a sigh as he placed a hand on her slim shoulder. His hand was huge and strong and very warm. (He being firebender of course)

This is what Toph always imagined a father's support to be like. It gave her confidence and strength to confide in him.

"You must promise not to tell another living soul… please… this is the most important thing in my life!" Toph spoke emphatically through her sobs.

"I promise, on my Honor"

She could tell he was being truthful with her. Toph relayed her story leaving out Aang's name. Iroh listened intensely seeing that for such a young child, this appeared to be a very "real" and ancient LOVE! Toph continued stopping at times to wipe away tears or regain her composure. She then suddenly stopped, quickly fanning her bangs over her eyes to cover the fact she had been crying.

"Someone is coming. It's Zuko," Toph announced looking out over the balcony.

"There the two of you are," Zuko broke in breathing in the fresh air, "everyone was wondering where you both went"

"We were just enjoying the air Fire Lord Zuko and having a very nice conversation. It is not often that an old man such as myself gets to talk to a lovely young lady." Iroh winked at his nephew.

"Oay, but it is getting a bit chilly out here and we have built a nice fire in the hearth. I can bring some fire pots out here." Zuko offered with a smile.

Iroh gave his nephew a more serious look nodded towards the door, "That won't be necessary at this time; I think we will be fine nephew."

Zuko observed that Toph kept her back to him all this time and did not speak a word. He nodded knowingly and walked back into the tea shop.

She then turned back around and continued, "I'm going to tell him tonight how I feel."

"It appears that the Avatar will be having a busy night."

"How did you know it was him?" Toph questioned drawing in a deep sigh.

"You did not get upset until after he and Katara kissed on this very balcony, I figured your interest was in one of the two," Iroh explained trying to bring some levity into the situation as well, "but it is a difficult situation to deal with."

"Tell me about it, but what choice do I have?" Toph cried throwing up her hands, "She has already made her move."

They both stood there in silence for awhile.

Then Iroh started to speak very deliberately, "Toph, I have seen good and bad in this world on a scale that no one should have to witness in a single lifetime. Much of it, I caused because of my own foolishness and not having the courage to act. I tell you that true love is the rarest of gifts to find and no price is too high to pay for it." Iroh's voice trailed off indicating his personal experiences, "We fear rejection but true love is often like a bridge in the night. We cannot see it until someone reveals it to us."

Toph leaped forward and hugged the old general's neck.

"Oh, thank you Uncle" she whispered into his ear.

Iroh closed his eyes and patted her lightly on the back.

Toph ran back into the Jasmine Dragon with a bounce in her step and renewed determination to fulfill true love.

Iroh closed his eyes and said a prayer for the lives of all the young valiant heroes. He knew with all the trials they had endured, the greatest ones still laid before them. He then stood and smiled thinking of the pains and joys of youth.

He walked back in shouting "Is any cake left!"

The rest of the night was filled with jokes, laughter and singing. Who knew Zuko, Aang and Sokka could actually harmonize well together.

It was mid evening when Toph made a wide yawn and exclaimed, "Boy it getting late and I'm tired. Aang, will you walk with me back to the Inn?"

The room fell silent at the unusual request. One she called him by his name and secondly Toph Bei Fong had never asked anyone to walk with her anywhere. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself.

Toph felt the stares of her friends in the booming silence.

"What's wrong, I just want to talk to my friend, what's the big deal?"

She felt the anger rising within her as her cheeks grew warm. "Never mind, I'll` walk myself ba…"

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings Toph… of course Aang will walk you back, won't you Aang?"

It was Katara, being her usual apologetic Sugar Queen self, having had come through again.

"Sure I will… no problem" Aang smiled, that she could not see, but felt his heart change rhythm, now that was interesting.

Katara's changed as well… that was also interesting.

"Thanks Katara, you're the best Sweetness… ready to go Aang?" Toph prompted hoping Katara didn't pick up on the sarcasm in the askance.

"Sure Toph… be back soon… uh… Katara"

Toph detected Aang's breathing was now unexpectedly faster but just slightly.

"Ok Aang… (_was that a bitter tone_) see you soon" Katara said with her arms now crossed under her breast.

Aang followed Toph out the door. He was inadvertently admiring her form in the green silk gown and the way she moved. Did she normally move like that, like a woman?

Toph knew that he noticed and she knew how to move to be noticed. All that high class training included how to attract suitors and tonight this was a suitor she definitely wanted to attract.

He quickly tried to dismiss the thought from his mind and closed the door looking back at Katara. She was staring… no glaring back at him. Was that the stink eye? She evidently caught him looking at Toph's backfield in motion and didn't appreciate it. Aang felt a lump grow in his throat.

"You okay Twinkle Toes… if this is too difficult… I mean if you can't leave Sugar Queen for two secs…" Toph asked noticing his hesitancy.

"No… no, I'm fine and I wish you wouldn't call her that," Aang snapped, "let's go!"

He tried to sound angry but he wasn't… she could feel it… feel him. They had walked about a block and said nothing; finally Toph slipped her hand into his. He did not refuse it but rather gently squeezed it and she felt his pulse increase. Hers rose as well.

"Is he looking at me?" she thought.

"Let's go through the park," Toph exclaimed steering them in that direction, "I really do want to talk to you about something that is very serious and I know the perfect place to do it"

Aang did not answer but only followed Toph lead like a puppy. That lump in his throat was getting larger by the minute as they entered the park. He looked behind him to see if anyone was following.

He felt as if he was cheating on Katara and he hadn't done anything but hold a blind friend's hand. There was a half moon in the sky with just enough light to outline her features.

The smell of the trees and flowers filled the cool night air. Aang saw a bed of beautiful red moon flowers in full bloom. He bent over and picked up one of the large red flowers with his free hand. He turned towards her and they stopped for a moment as he placed it in her hair.

"I thought you might like a flower," Aang spoke softly, "…it will look nice in your hair"

"Wow she is so beautiful" he thought as he put the flower in place and they continued. He never even considered that she let him put it in her hair without bending him up into a tree.

When did he first notice how pretty she was," he reminisced, "that night that they talked in her parent's garden. How tempted he was to plant a big wet one on her then! He had quickly brushed away the notion as an adolescent urge of a 12 year old boy. But ever since he saw that vision of her in the swamp she has been a part of him.

A vital part of him… more than a friend… more than a teacher, he been trying to ignore it, trying not to be alone with her in the past few weeks afraid of the possible consequence. No way could he ever deny that now.

Some nights as the four of them slept, he would gaze at her until he fell asleep. She seemed to be nearest to him every time they had to sleep out in the open. Funny it was Katara that seemed the most approachable; Katara his first love, but Toph was the wild girl of his dreams, his lady of passion.

Toph, he would say, showed up in many of his more interesting dreams, the hot steamy ones that literally moved the earth and rocked his world. Lately those dreams had gotten more physical and he could feel her touch and kiss as if….

Sokka told him those dreams were normal for a young man his age and were all apart of growing up. It still made it hard to look at her first thing in the morning without turning red in the face… not that she could see him.

He never told Sokka who his primary interest was… nor would he ever! It was embarrassing enough when Sokka and Zuko asked for the details!

Shortly after joining the little group converting it from a trio to a quartet, Toph seemed interested in Sokka. That was until Suki came along and the little 12 year old figured out that Sokka only had eyes for a certain Kyoshi Fan Master.

Now he… Aang was walking through the fragrant garden, hand in hand, just like the start of one of those forbidden dreams. He could feel his heart now racing like a Eel Hound and memories of those dreams flooding his thoughts.

"These are very dangerous thoughts… her comely breast, soft lips, huge eyes… don't look… don't look Aang" he warned himself.

The young airbender started to bring himself under control by reciting mantras in his mind and remembering Katara's gaze. (_Scary_)

"That right, focus on Katara" Aang breathe in the thought only to have the face in his mind morph now into the vision of the girl in the swamp.

Toph noticed his conflict and the fluctuations in his body's rhythms. She smiled happily that she could make his heart beat faster and even more so that he would stop and give her a flower.

She slowed her pace and moved in closer to Aang's side wanting this time to draw out even further with such an unknown outcome.

"At least I'll have this time with him to myself," she comforted herself, "no Sugar Queen to interfere."

Aang glanced over at her and she looked back almost as if seeing him… the moonlight catching those clouded green eyes like smoky emeralds. The sight made him hold his breath for a moment. Her beauty was now quite evident. Toph had definitely changed from the first time… she was maturing… blossoming and he was now admitting to himself… he was noticing.

She blushed at his reaction giving a rosy hue to her cheeks and fullness to her lips. He had to look away or fall hopelessly into those big green lipid pools that were normally hidden behind her long bangs.

"Wait a minute… when did she pull her hair back out of her face?"

Somewhere between the teashop and taking his hand Toph had taken had clipped her hair back revealing her porcelain face. In the moonlight she looked liked the vision in the swamp. The Air Nomad's already pounding heart now skipped a beat.

"I love Katara, I must be strong, and I love Katara!" Aang recycled in his mind even as he switched his grip on Toph's hand.

He felt powerless to turn and run… he knew he should… shouldn't he? Toph's diminutive hand was like a vise even though for the most part he was holding her hand now fingers entwined!

"What am I doing? I love Katara and now… she has shown she loves me." Aang rationalized, "I am just walking a friend home."

He was now sensing the same attraction as when he flew over the swamp but it was stronger, with a new twist… a connection of the soul.

Toph felt the yearning as well it seemed old and new all at the same time. His touch was electric and made her want so much more of him. Her own heart was beating harder in her chest as they walked deeper into the park. She was determined to see this through no matter the cost and on having all of him.

"What choice do you have Toph old girl?" she told herself, "you have to go head first… all in… like an earthbender… if he is going to be yours… hold nothing back… nothing!"

They came to an old tree with a low slung bough perfect for the two of them to sit on.

"Here is the place… can we sit here and talk Aang?"

Her voice had a sultry quality he had never heard before and it was rather hypnotic.

The bough was just high enough off the ground that Toph's feet would not touch the ground. Part of him said to keep walking but the other side said stop.

He stopped.

Turning towards her without a word Aang placed both hands around her narrow waist and lifted her upon the thick branch. He then easily floated beside her where they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

It took Toph a moment to regain her thoughts after that unexpected and somewhat intimate move on the Avatar's part. He had done it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Any other time he would have gotten a punch in the head for being so forward with his Sifu.

"I love Katara Toph," he proclaimed boldly, "I just want you to understand that."

He knew that declaration was more for him than her and that if he was looking at her face he could never say it, besides who was he trying to convince?

"I know Aang how you feel about her… but I have to tell you how I feel about you!" Toph shot back her voice low and determined, "Almost dying out there on that battlefield made me realize that life is too short and that we don't have all the time in the world even if we are young…"

Aang went to interject but Toph raised her hand in protest. He fell silent.

"Please let me finish… when I was staring death in the face the only voice I wanted to hear was yours. The only arms to embrace me," Toph demonstrated hugging herself, "were yours and yes the only kiss I wanted was yours. Do you understand that you have freed me from a gilded cage… like some show bird and gave me life and friends that have been closer to me than my own family?"

The little earthbender started to weep and Aang saw each tear as they rolled across her flushed cheeks. It reminded him of the time in her father's house that he thought he would have to leave her. His heart skipped another beat… even then he longed to wipe each one of them away with a 'kiss'.

"Sifu Toph…" Aang attempted to speak once more feeling his own long denied emotions surfacing.

"Will you please let me finish Aang? You sure should take some lessons from…"

This time her words were cut off not by an interruption but a BIG WET ONE!

Indeed, Aang turned and planted a deep, long, passionate kiss on her lips. It took but a second for her to understand what was going on and another to respond in kind with like passion. All the tension built up in the walk was now in this kiss and they held it… reveling… rejoicing in all that it was.

Aang took this opportunity to kiss these tears away like he wanted to do then. Toph moved her head from side to side as he did with closed eyes and a huge smile… giggling.

"What are we doing Sifu Toph… I'm so confused" Aang breathed out his face pressed against hers.

"Well I'm not and I think I know how to clear up the confusion." Toph answered in a heated whisper.

She reached over and gently kissed him and suddenly his confusion vanished as they exploded into a passionate fuller one. She opened her mouth and he filled it with his tongue as he heard her moan and she drew him in. He heated his mouth for her and she pulled away with an inhale… not expecting the bending but liking it.

"Still confused Twinkle Toes?" Her voice dripped with desire as she spoke in short breaths from the kisses.

He didn't bother to answer with words but delivered another hot kiss that she eagerly devoured. That kiss left both dazed and shifting positions as they wanted so much more of each other now.

Toph leaned back, "I can't see you so I trust you to…"

Trust fulfilled, Aang once again placed his lips on hers, tongue to tongue, with a deep breath pressing in; she melted into it. All her dreams and expectations coming true!

Their hands were now in constant motion seeking to discover as much of one another as possible. The flurry of hands ended now in an embrace…so hard as though they were trying to become one person. Now followed by another embrace and kiss… each growing better than the last… lover's coming to know each other in the moonlight.

Aang had known the heat of battle but he'd never experienced the heat of desire like this before. Just today had he and Katara really exchanged kisses and now Toph and he were in an extreme make out session. It was intoxicating and Toph was giving him his fill.

He took off the top shawl of his robe and laid it against the tree for her to rest against.

"Open" she commanded her voice now coming in short burst as though she had gone through a heavy work out; her eyes half open, her lips slightly parted awaiting the next kiss as she reclined against the trunk of the tree.

His finger gently opened her gown to revel her breast wrappings… he could see the impression of her excited nipples protruding from underneath. He looked down and saw her underwear, silk and ornate, the promise of pleasure to come. He hugged her around her bare waist, feeling her incredible smooth skin over hard muscle and he felt as if he was going to explode both emotionally and physically.

The gown was now draping back over the bough of the tree with her arms still in the billowing sleeves. Toph had a grasp on his ears feeling them like she often dreamed of… caressing each fold making him sigh with pleasure as he rolled his head in response. She pulled him in for another round of warm sweet kisses and strong hugs. He was definitely hooked!

Sokka and Suki left the Jasmine Dragon with a little midnight rendezvous in mind.

"Come on Sokka, hurry up somebody else may take our spot!" Suki said with that look in her eye that she was at least was trying to convey Sokka her intentions.

"Our spot…what spot?" Sokka asked totally missing the 'look'.

Suki decided if she was going to salvage the evening she had to use the direct approach.

"Earlier today I saw the park and took time out to reconnoiter it and found the perfect place to let's say… get comfortable."

"That's my warrior woman! Lead the way… I'm all about getting comfortable with you."

The happy couple made a beeline to the park. As they began to approach the old tree from the distance Suki's heart sank.

"Oh, some other couple has our spot," the Kyoshi Captain pouted.

Sokka's sharp eyes made out more than that in the partial moonlight. He put his finger to his lips asking Suki for quiet. She instantly complied and went into stealth mode. The two moved off the narrow path and ducked behind a bush.

Sokka whispered into Suki's ear, "That's Aang and Toph up there making out!"

"No way… that can't be," Suki replied in total shock, "not them… you're just seeing things Sokka."

He signaled her to take a closer look. Suki moved to a better vantage point just in time to see Toph's face by the light of the moon pulling Aang by the ears towards her and the couple beginning another round of what she and Sokka were hoping to do!

Suki would have gasped out loud if she wasn't so highly trained. She scurried back over to Sokka and confirmed his observations. They both backed out of the park as quickly and quietly as possible. Sokka's mood was now somber as he and Suki walked slowly back to the teashop. He wondered what he should do while Suki worried about her man's intentions.

Both of them thought about what if anything were they going to tell Katara!

*********************  
[A/N: This is a bit racy. You can skip this or make them as old as you wish.]

Toph's lips moved slowly from his unto his cheeks and then she was nibbling his ear… those deliciously large ears.

"I'm all yours tonight Twinkle Toes…," Toph submitted her all to him, "whatever you want I'll do my love"

His eyes widened in shock and amazement at this act of absolute surrender. He leaned back to look into her face and saw the sincerity and the heat of desire. His own face was flushed and her beauty beckoned him as well as the curiosity of youth.

She took his hand and placing it on her breast… pressed down on the back of it so that he could feel her through the layers of her bindings as she arched her back towards him. Aang breathed in sharply in delight and his eyes half closed at the sensation. He felt his mind spinning as she took and guided his other hand even further down her body.

Toph took a moment to loosen her chest binding and then continued… telling the young man as he fumbled around at times how best to proceed… what felt nice and that it was okay to touch her in those special places. Even in this she had determined she was not going to be shy and she knew who and what she wanted.

She was undulating now with every kiss and touch… almost lying down now on the bough with Aang beside her… their passion rising as she encouraged him to venture on, she wanted so much more… she wanted all of him and not just on the outside.

Aang's heated hand was touching her deeply in such a way that she was trembling with each move of those hot little fingers. He was bending her fluids as well… sensing and reacting to her sighs and tremors… causing her to pulsate as she felt the wave of pleasure building she began to shake from deep within her core.

Never before had she felt any thing like this. She threw her head back… moaning… drawing in her breath through her tightly clinched teeth… gripping him as hard as she could… Toph began to shake uncontrollably.

His eyes widened at the site… the wonder... the absolute beauty of her thrashing in the moonlight.

"You stop I'll bounce a boulder on your head," her passionate cry came as he slowed down, "oh please don't stop, Aang, Aang, AANG," her voice rose into a crescendo followed by several more deep moans and shudders as he had sped back up and continued to the rhythm of her movements.

He loved hearing his name when she said it like this. It was new and exciting, speaking to his soul.

Aang now felt it… the wave… a building up… as he saw her face flushed with pleasure and her cooing. As he now realized what they were doing the heat over took him and he grabbed her up to him and embraced her firmly… shaking now from his climax as he felt the release… more like an eruption.

"O Twinkle Toes did you just…"

He couldn't answer, just nodded into her shoulder.

"Good Boy, that's my man."

There was that giggle again.

[A/N Controversial Section Over]

Toph lay in Aang's arms; her head resting on his chest. He was nuzzling her hair with his face.

"What are you doing you weirdo"

"I wanted to smell and feel your hair at the same time."

"With your face"

"Well yeah… my hands are a little tied up"

She laughed as she realized his hands were on her breast under the bindings keeping her warm at her command. The benefits of a firebending boyfriend on a cool night

"O yeah, you may continue then," she responded sounding like a perfect princess.

This whole scene felt so familiar… savoring the moments of the present; somehow also being the reflections of the past.

Aang felt a sudden wave of panic come over him and he jerked his hands away.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to move those Twinkle Toes "Toph sat up, "I was just about to give you a new nickname"

"I have to get back to the teashop," Aang yelled as his voice rose an octave in pitch, "I told Katara I wouldn't be long. How long has it been?"

Aang was heading into full scale panic mode as she could tell from having had seen… rather felt and heard it before. Toph now slowed him down this time with a gentle kiss on the lips. She loved that she had this kind of control and intimacy with the airbender.

"Help me get redressed and then we… I mean you… can run back to the teashop and tell Suga… I mean Katara it was all my fault you were delayed." Toph said happy to be the scapegoat.

Aang actually enjoyed helping her get herself together but they left her hair down it was a total nappy mess.

He kissed her again passionately… once then twice and then…

"I thought you had to get back to the teashop… I can do this all night but I think you should go?" Toph asked giving him one last hug and a wink, "I'll talk to you tomorrow… meet me at the rock pit outside the city, ok?"

Aang nodded his acknowledgment and gradually loosened his grip. She slid from his grasp and to the ground. She was gone as fast as he could turn to look past the tree.

Aang made a fast retreat back to the teashop wondering what he was going to tell Katara! Was he going to be able even to look at her! How could he be so weak so betraying? He was nothing more than a low down two-timing sewer viper.

They had just started their relationship and this! He decided that he was going to tell her everything until he opened the door of the Jasmine Dragon.

Katara, beautiful Katara, stood with a smile on her face and stepped over and hugged him.

"Did Toph get to the Inn ok? She must've had a lot to say… you've been gone for awhile, uh?"

Katara was trying to pick up any strange vibes from Aang. She felt him change the moment before he left with Toph and the way he was looking at the little earthbender… it worried her.

"Oh yeah… she had quite a bit to say. She needed to vent a bit and asked if we were going to continue training… you know Sifu Toph and training, heh. " Aang replied looking away making sure he avoided any direct eye contact with her.

"That does sound like a good idea Aang. You still need to master all the elements outside of the Avatar state," she commented beginning to feel more comfortable.

Aang simply nodded in agreement as he made his way over to the counter to get a needed cup of tea for a severely dry throat.

"Hey Aang what's that red smudge on your shoulder…I didn't notice it before you left with Toph," Katara asked… she always had an eye for the details.

Good thing the lighting in the Dragon wasn't that good or she might have also noticed the really wrinkled robes as well.

Aang looked down and saw that the flower he had placed in Toph's hair had left its mark on the shawl of his robe.

His mind was racing and blood running cold, "Huh…ah we stopped and I had a cherry tart… must've spilled some."

He was starting to feel the pressure and he did not like lying to her but what were his options?

"Yeah a Little Earth Bending Tart" the voice said just low enough for him to hear.

His eyes darted toward the threatening voice only to end up in the face of Sokka. His expression was filled with disappointment and anger at his friend. Aang could only look down in fear and shame.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sokka's Talk**

* * *

Sokka's Talk

"Katara; Aang and I need to talk man to man now that he is dating my sister and dad is not here."

Sokka's voice and look was so serious that it caused Katara's stomach to tighten just as if Hakoda had said it himself. He roughly grabbed the little monks arm; dragging him from the tea shop towards the balcony. Aang looked like a little boy being taken to the wood shed by his father, Katara stood dumbfounded, unable to offer any objection or rescue him. Suki put a comforting arm around her.

Aang offered no object to the rough treatment that Sokka was giving him, they went unto the balcony and Sokka maneuvered them so that Appa was between them and the great room, the ladies could not see them any longer and with the doors closed hear them either.

Sokka let Aang go with a slight push and he fell against the plush Air Bison, unsure of what was to follow. Sokka posed no physical threat, but Aang's heart was fully exposed to his brother and friend. He could do nothing but throw himself upon Sokka's mercy.

Sokka stood with his back to Aang, hands on the banister, fingers gripping it tightly.

"Sokka I just want you to know…" (his word were cut off by a hand quickly raised)

"I saw what you did Aang (the voice sounded more like a growl) out there in the park with Toph, I thought she was more like a sister to you rather than your PREY!"

Sokka spun around eyes wide open smiling in astonishment.

"If I did not see it with my own I eyes I would not have believed it. You taking Toph's cherry in a tree, warrior style, man you had her rolling brother." (Aang now in utter shock) "Looks like you gave her the business side of the war club, yes sir. If Suki wasn't there and it probably would have upset your conquest, I would have given you a wolf call."

Sokka reached out and grabbed Aang by the shoulders looking at him with full admiration hugged him. Aang could tell that he was smelling him as well.

"Nothing like the smell of first time conquest and you had the balls to walk in with her blood on you, boy now that's a man, in my book. I don't think I could have done that. Cherry Tart, that really is a good one Aang, ha, ha, ha."

Aang smiled and let Sokka draw whatever conclusion he may, he did not want him to know the truth, Toph called to him even now and he felt as if he was going to rip in half between these two women. Sokka was leaning against the banister facing Aang now.

"Sorry about snatching you back their but I had to make it look good in front of Suki, she doesn't understand that we warriors have urges and sometimes, a tasty treat comes our way we just have to seize it; right Aang!"

"Right Sokka" (his voice half hearted)

"Boy you had her spread out like a field dressed moose-bear; the gown hanging down like that just ready to split her…"

"Yeah Sokka, just like that (Aang could take no more) I thought maybe you would be mad because of Katara."

"Well if it was Katara up there that would be a different story, do you have plans like that for my sister buddy, outside of wedlock? (Aang shakes his head no) Then I'm ok, a man has his appetites and women just have to understand that. We all saw her coming onto you tonight, normally she's just sitting around acting like one of the boys but tonight, I tell you, I didn't think that girl had that much woman in her."

"Yeah I know" Aang reflecting

"Even Mai had to give Zuko a few shots in the ribs to keep his eyes off those hips; I know I have a few bruises. But buddy you got the prize and rang the bell. I guess all that Avatar stuff got her hot and bothered for you, it hadn't before now, I wonder what changed. Expect to see more of that, you're in for some hot times my friend. Well Aang I'm going in, its getting cold out here and again good, no great job, we'll talk more details later. When you come in be sure to look sad for Suki's sake, ok"

"Ok, I will Sokka." (Aang's face fell)

"Great, perfect just like that, you are the man Aang." ( Sokka gave him a double salute as he went in.)

"How has your night been Avatar Aang, interesting?" It was Iroh, he had been sitting in the shadows on the balcony, neither boy knew he was there and he did not sound pleased.

"If the young Lady's honor now being questioned his Toph's then I must humbly challenge you to an Agni Kai, Avatar."

"I can assure you her honor is in tact General Iroh, just as it was when she left." (Aang standing full and then bowing to the waist.)

"I would hate to find out that someone took advantage of one so young and beautiful because of her feeling for them." Iroh pointed to the red smudge.

"This?...this is from a flower that grows in the park, I placed it in her hair and when she laid in my arms, it left its mark on my robe just as she did in my heart." (Aang really didn't know why he felt he could tell Iroh about this, but he knew he could.)

"I see that you are sincere Aang, so she did tell you tonight and how do you feel?"

"I now love two women and I feel as though I am going to lose my mind over this."

Iroh saw his conflict and his joy, the privilege of youth. This young man needed some time to think things thru. Iroh had talked with Toph, but he did not know much about Katara other than what she told him. Iroh walked over to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Word of advice, you are tired and need your rest, you need to sleep before any further actions"

The advice was like a spring shower to Aang's mind and he relaxed.

"Thank you General Iroh" (Bowing once again.)

"I will make you a cup of Chamomile tea; it has good properties to sooth the mind and stomach when it comes to matters of the heart."

The two went back inside to a commotion; Mai, Katara and Suki were cackling about a scroll that all three had gathered around. Sokka and Zuko are joking about it as well.

"What's going nephew, what's all the chatter about." Iroh asked as he made is way to the kitchen to start the tea for Aang."

"We just got these messages, from the Royal Palace (Zuko acting as spokesman) asking us to come tomorrow to meet the new King and Queen of Ba Sing Se before their coronation."

"What about the old Earth King" Aang asked finding a comfortable place to sit as he awaited the tea.

"He has turned it over to the next in line and they have accepted and you'll never guess who that is" (Katara speaking rapidly and coming to sit on his lap.)

"Ok" Aang swiftly admitting defeat.

Katara a bit disappointed he did not play the guessing game. "Its Lao Bei Fong, Toph's Dad."

Aang felt as though he was about to faint dead away. Sokka gave him a wink and a 'way-to-go thumbs up.

Zuko resuming, "The coronations are in a week, so we have been asked to stay until then. They apparently met Toph at the Inn tonight and took her to the palace."

"Aang, I thought you walked Toph back to the Inn tonight, you didn't see anything?"

"Nope, must have happened after I left. (another approving wink from Sokka)" (He was becoming a good liar.)

"So that makes our little Toph a Royal Princess, isn't that exciting Aang. We get to hang out with Royalty." Suki exclaimed with a knowing, scolding look.

Aang could only swallow hard and pray that Iroh hurry with the tea.

"So what am I" Zuko putting on his best kingly face. (not knowing the underlining inference)

"I sorry Fire Lord Zuko, I mean new Royalty." (Suki rebounded)

They all laughed except for Aang, he wanted hide again.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Can't Say Goodbye**

* * *

I Can't Say Goodbye

Toph was in the carriage heading towards the Palace Compound. Her mother sat next to her and her father across. They met her coming to the Inn and boy was she glad Aang was not walking with her the rest of the way there. How would that look; her and the Avatar holding hands and playing kissy face with their daughter? It would be her father's worse nightmare; no what happened on that tree was almost her father's worse nightmare. The thought alone brought a devilish smile to her face.

"What are you smiling about Toph, you look like the cat that ate the parakeet."

"I've just had a wonderful evening with a friend, mother and now I am talking with my mother and father, the end to a wonderful time. Sometimes moments come out in our favor."

"Well, Toph that's what your mother and I want to talk to you about dear. Moments, our moment."

Toph knew her father's serious voice and she turned her ear to pay close attention. She wondered what he meant by 'our moment'.

"After you left I set a ransom out to bring you back and before you say anything that was a big mistake. Those fools couldn't catch a cold let alone the world's greatest Earthbender."

(Toph's heart jumped) "What did you say father, did you just call me the world's greatest Earthbender?"

"Why shouldn't he dear that is who you are."

Toph was now really in shock, her eyes tearing.

"Ok, who are you people and what have you done with my real parents?"

Lao and Poppy laughing.

"Toph (her mother taking her hand) after the fall of Ba Sing Se we knew it was only a matter of time before Gaoling would be overrun, we then knew you were right to go and help the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord. We had been living in a fantasy."

"Your mother and I were the blind ones Toph, please forgive us."

Toph couldn't speak, it was like a dream. She just pulled her mother closer and her father joined in. After many kisses and tears they all sat on the same side of the carriage,

"Your father lead and financed the resistance, not only in our home town but here in Ba Sing Se, you would have been proud of him, he even picked up a couple of earthbending moves."

"Father you're an Earthbender, why didn't you ever tell me, next thing you'll say is mother is one as well!"

Silence followed.

"Oh come on, I thought I was the only freak in the family."

"Well, Toph , in our circles it wasn't considered sophisticated to earthbend, that was for common folk and the military. If you had the ability you learned the basics but kept it low key."

Toph had never felt so close to her parents than now and they were benders just like her, not as good, but benders anyway..

"So why are we going to the Palace does the Earth King need something from us, like a loan."

"Well Toph it's like this, Kuei has renounced the throne so the next in line has been asked to assume it." (Poppy was trying also to pick a piece of bark out of her hair)

"Ow, mother…so we are going to help them or just go to some boring ceremony?"

Her father and her mother smiling, "No Toph, we are them."

"What! Father you have accepted the throne! I can't believe it. That makes you the new Earth King."

"I know Toph" Lao answered as he saw her head spinning in thought.

"And that would makes my mother the Earth Queen"

"That is correct my Angel" Poppy also amused

"And then that would make me a …."

They said it in harmony "Princess" (Toph nearly fainted, falling back in the seat)

"Toph I must ask you to assume one more very important role as well that is vital for our nations future peace."(Again the serious voice) "I want you to train the army;

"Dad I thought there was an age limit, and you had to be a guy."

"If you are Sifu to the Avatar, then you should be Inspector General in Charge of Training to the Army as well."

"Are you serious father? Do you really believe I can do such a thing?"

"You have more insight and wisdom than people five times your age, you wait and listen, I would be proud if you would receive this commission on behalf of the Earth Kingdom Sifu Toph Bei Fong," (He placed a scroll in her hand)

The last time Toph stood before her father and cried it was because he would not see her for who she truly was, and now his eyes were open and these were tears of happiness that ran down her cheeks.

"This dress, your hair is a mess Toph, what have you been doing!" (Poppy trying to brush the red flower smudge off.)

Aang felt as though Suki gaze would burn a hole right through him and there was no place to hide as Katara sat on his lap. If this was any other evening, it would be quite arousing, but right now all he felt was trapped; pinned downed by hostile fire.

"Aang you've met Toph's dad before haven't you" Suki said in a sly voice

"Yes, Katara and Sokka have as well."

"Who do you think he would see most in charge of his little girl's wellbeing?"

"I guess that would be me Suki since I am the Avatar and she left to train me. (not liking where this was going) What's your point"

"So tomorrow he is probably going to shake your hand and thank you for keeping ALL of his little girl in one piece."(Even Sokka winced at that)

"Yeah Aang (Katara joining in clueless) you might get a medal or something wouldn't that be great."

The guilt was more than his conscious could bear and he gently moved Katara forward.

"Excuse me Katara, I think the tea has gotten to me."

"Oh, of course Aang hurry back I was very comfortable" (Eyes seductively smiling)

Aang turned and walked to the restroom followed by Sokka with the prodding of Suki.

Once they enter, Sokka who really had to go availed himself of the opportunity.

"So Aang what's up, conscience bothering you, right,"

"I don't want to talk about it Sokka, Suki is flaying me alive out there."

"Yeah I pretty much see that for sure." (Finishing a pee a horse would be proud of)

"What does she want from me; okay I did it, now what, I can't undo it."

"I think she wants you to make a decision and not play both Katara and Toph against each other,"

For once Sokka made absolute sense and Aang saw the light.

"Sokka you are a genius."(Aang hastily exiting the bathroom)

"That's what they tell me. What did I do?" (Sokka following)

Aang walked up beside Suki so that she alone could hear him.

"I made a big mistake tonight and tomorrow I tell Toph we have to break it off. I love Katara and that's final."

Suki stepped back and looked into Aang's eyes. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"It's the right thing to do, Aang, the manly thing."

"I know, thank you for helping me see that now."

"Toph will be fine; she has her family back, just stay away from any rock quarries for awhile"

"I hear ya!.(Aang knew what she meant)

The evening ended on a more cordial note and Sokka and Suki took off for the Inn. Mai and Zuko were staying with Iroh at the tea shop. By the end of the evening Mai had been bumping into Zuko on every opportunity giving him the look..

"Well folks time to go (Zuko faking a yawn) big day for Toph tomorrow. See ya" With that he was gone Lady Mai in arm.

"Well I guess you get to walk me to the Inn now (Katara wrapping her arms around his left) you smell so musky, I don't think I know that scent but I sure do like it."

Aang's heart and mind were racing now, he knew that scent would have been called a liitle bit of Toph..

Katara stopped and turned him towards her planting a big wet one on him, did he have enough energy for a round two, his body said yes.

"Lets go through the park, I hear there's the perfect place for two people to get to know each other better in a special way, if you know what I mean."

Those eyes and the moonlight called to him and he felt his nature rising in response. But then the other voice, the one that said would it be right to take both of them, same night, same place. The voice sounded a lot like Suki.

"Katara, I want to take this slowly (Aang praying she'll buy it) because it is so important for the both of us, let's just go back to the Inn"

"Wow, Aang that was really mature, I am impressed (she kissed him again and he thought twice about the park) let's go."

They walked back slowly talking of love and life. (Aang regretting not going to the park)

There was a message for Aang at the desk, simply to meet Toph at first light at the quarry, no excuses.

"I guess she took your continued training talk to heart, you better go, and she has to be at the palace as well for the announcement, so you won't be late. Have fun."

Katara gave him another kiss, long and steamy, this one very wet and a little waterbending included, it rocked. She then walked down the hall, slowly, showing him what he missed out on by not going to the park. He kicked himself again for not going to the park. She definitely was eye candy and he ate her up until she was out of sight. Then reality sank in.

Toph, how was he going to tell her, he knew it would break her heart, the real question was could he do it? Tomorrow at the rock quarry at least if she killed him there, it would be swift. He knew he would get no sleep tonight, so he decided to read poems and prose on love, maybe something in them could give him a clue on how to handle this mess.

The first rays of sun were making their way over the horizon as Aang touched down at the ancient quarry. He knew she was already there and then a rock shelter enclosed him and he felt her arms around his neck, her mouth on his. Resistances was futile, and she smelled of Jasmine and Orange Petal, his mind reeled with the experience. Her mouth so warm and soft, and she was pushing something into his. Lychee nuts, she had chewed and was now feeding them to him, like a momma bird to a baby, he opened his mouth wide around hers to get every bit.

"Hey leave me some too she spoke into his mouth, (he manage to vacuum out most) I didn't bring that many,"

"Well I guess you have to crack and chew some more for the both of us," (Aang whispering into her ear)

"I'm a princess now; I have others that do that work for me. What would you like to do for me?" (She giggles mischievously)

It then struck him the stark reality of the situation and what he told Suki. Here in Toph's element was the only right place to tell her, where she was in charge and secure..

"What's wrong Aang, remember I can see you here, I can feel you."

"I'm sorry Toph" (Not knowing how to start.)

"Sorry for what Aang" (Sensing danger)

"We can't do this anymore Toph"

"What's 'this' Aang, fall in love, well I already have and I thought you did too. So when you say we, you really mean you can't do this" (Tears falling)

"I already gave my heart to Katara"

"Then take it back, I love you and after last night, I thought you loved me or was I just a cheap thrill. Tell me Aang; why did you kiss me last night" (she still had him in an embraced)

"I don't know Toph, I really don't know, I told you I love Katara" (turning his face from hers)

"You're lying Aang, why are you lying to me. (Screaming at him) You know but afraid to admit it,"

"I've told you the truth Sifu T now let me go ( Aang trying to undo her grip) I love Katara."

"Tell me the truth Aang, please don't lie to me. (He tried to move away but she holds fast) Why won't you look at me, why won't you tell me the truth?"

He tried to pull away again not looking at her and her arms wrapped around his waist. Like a macabre dance until Toph realizes the futility of the situation. She is finally defeated. He is the only one who has beaten her, twice.

She stared at him and let go; The shelter came crashing down in a huge cloud of dust.,

"If you can't be honest with me, I don't want you Aang (She pushes him away), go. I'll love you until the day I die; but this is worse than death for me. Unless your honest with me, your not really here Aang, (Pushes him again) GO!"

As she heard the glider click and felt a gust of air, all her strength seemed to vanish from her body and she collapsed to the hard ground unable even to cry. A moment later hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap.

Aang had looked into Toph's resolute face and opened his glider; he launched and like a wounded bird came back to earth. His heart would not let him go.

"I didn't even get as high as the trees Sifu T" (voice shaking)

"You know you almost broke my heart you, dunder head, I should crush you for this" (tears of relief)

"I almost tore out my own and yes you should."

"You owe me big time and this one will cost you! You can't play with a girl's heart."

"I know and I will pay whatever the price, please forgive me for even thinking about leaving you." (She could feel his sincerity)

"Aang I don't have the strength to raise the shelter and I need to kiss you now so badly."

"Allow me, (the earth rumbles and slides) we are alone my Flower, just you and I."

"I like that 'Flower', Twinkle Toes and Flower, how does that sound to you Aang," (he laughs)

He was just happy to have her in his arms again and cursed himself for attempting to break away. He rolled her over and looked into her face from a narrow shaft of sunlight at the top of the shelter. She was magnificent, smoky green eyes and alabaster skin, framed by raven hair and all he wanted now was to kiss her until they forgot the foolishness of the past moment.

"What are you waiting for, Twinkle Toes, I already gave you an invitation, kiss me, Now!"

She didn't have to tell him again and he gently kissed her and apologized with every breath. She wanted a more vigorous one so she grabbed the back of his neck and jerked him into a lip lock that took his breath away,

"Kiss now apologize later, I'll tell you when it time to kiss what parts okay Aang?"

"Ok Flower" (planting a very wet kiss remembering that waterbending trick from last night.)

Aang sat against the shelter's wall and Toph was lounging on him recouping. He was gently outlining her shoulders and arms making circles around the meteorite armband.

"Do you love me Twinkle Toes?"

"As much as I know about love; Well Flower I would have to say yes for now."

"What does that mean, yes for now?"

"It means when I think of you, I want to see, hold you and kiss you, when I'm not with you I want to be with you. Even when you are angry with me I want to be with you, I love your angry face. I love your laugh and especially your giggle. (She gets flushed in the face) I think sometime about how you would taste. Not like if you were food or something like that. One of my past lives told me there is a part to love making that she really enjoyed. Being the Avatar helps me to know a lot of things. I would like to share that with you one day (she turns really red) and I think what it would be like to have children, you and I if they would be flyers or digger or both."

"All this from one night Aang! I knew I was good but I didn't think I was that good."

"No, I've been thinking about you from the day I met you Toph, in your father's garden I wanted to kiss you then but you would have probably decked me and of course the dreams…"

"You have dreams about me, (the sexy voice) I bet there the naughty kind that boys have about girls, Katara told me about those. Tell me about your dreams Twinkle Toes."

"Well Toph, I don't think you really want to hear about…" (Blushing)

"Tell me about those dreams now and remember, don't lie to me, I told you this was going to cost you." (Pinching is leg)

"Ow, ok, well some nights I would fall asleep beside you and you would be in my dreams, (his hands moving to her breast just outlining them) and you would be wearing,,,"

"Tell me Twinkle Toes what was I wearing in the dream"

She could feel him in her back not sure if it was because of the dream or her breast, either case, it was her.

"Sheer veils and lots of them, and I would be your Sultan"

"And I'm your dancing girl, do I dance around and take them off (hand waving in the air)"

"Well no, you are more like my love slave (Aang focused on the top contour of her breast now) with gold bracelets and bangles and such."

"Oh, and what does a love slave do Sultan Aang in this dream. How does this love slave go about satisfying her master?" (Pushing her back into him and rolling her shoulders, he moans)

"Oooh, that was very nice, a she let's me pull off the veils; one by one, until there are none left and then…"

"Then what Aang (Toph breathing hard)"

"That's when I usually you know, have a release like I did last night but only in my sleep and wake up. Sokka said it's a normal thing for guys my age."

"Oh" (Looking somewhat disappointed)

"It's much better when you're in the dream than just telling it. Maybe we can play it out sometime?"

"Sounds like I need to get some veils, what were they attached to Twinkle Toes?"

"I don't know; they were just on you everywhere. Like here and here and here. (Aang poking her with his finger)" Toph rolls around giggling from him unto the soft earth, her strength has returned.

"Hey Twinkle Toes anything you want to ask me now?"

"Anything Flower?"

"Anything, just be sure I do reserve the right to retaliate if needed." (She smile feeling the earth beneath her)

"May I tickle you, I've always wanted to just tickle you "

"I thought you just did"

"There is a difference between poking and tickling"

The request struck Toph very strangely, she had tickled other girls in fun and been tickled by them her but never a boy, she didn't even know if it would work with him

"I don't know Twinkle Toes have you thought it thru, rock quarry, me, tickle"

"I'll take my chances with you. (his tone seductive how did he plan to make her laugh) I think I'm safe enough."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"The key to a good tickle is the unexpected and knowing where the other person is ticklish."

Toph sat crossed legged in the shelter as Aang circled her. She could feel his steps getting fainter; he was floating around her now. Anticipation building of when he was going to pounce. Then his feet hit the ground and he walked over to her. He took her by both hands and raised her to her feet. He kissed her, long and passionately swirling is tongue and heating his mouth, the way she likes, caressing her body until she was moaning for him to continue and then he struck, right in the armpits, she screamed and bent over with uncontrollable laughter, he kept her from touching the ground now, one arm around her waist; hoisting her up suspended like a puppet kicking and laughing.

"I'm going to get you Aang, haahaahaaahaa, put me ddown so I can bury you Haahaa:

She laughed so hard she almost peed her pants, Aang had mercy at that point.

Toph came back from the makeshift bathroom trying to look angry,

"You said I could Flower, and remember, I didn't make you pee your pants, that should count."

Toph was silent and Aang was nervous. He kept is senses alert, feeling the ground beneath him, feeling her.

"What is it you want Toph"

"I want veils, Twinkle Toes, lots of veils."

This disarmed him; a rock jutted from the ground throwing him into her arms. A rock shelter formed.

"You'll be wearing them Twinkle Toes and I get to pull them off."

"But Toph!" (Thinking about the indignity)

"You said anything, well this is the thing, and I want you to dance for me, this princess wants her love slave to dance."

"When and where Flower (resigned to his fate)"

"Under the old city, not the crystal cave where you got hurt, I figured that had bad memories, but on the rim, there is an old buried Earth Temple. That has plenty of room for a dancer like you. I'll provide the music and the drinks; you bring the veil and the skin."

He felt her body against his and he was excited and she felt it not only through the rock.

"Happy to see me Twinkle Toes, or is that a sack of gold in your pocket"

The joke was cute, he wanted to get down to business so he again kissed her, just a gentle one, kissing each lip and each cheek and her eyes and nose. He kissed her long beautiful neck and she turned around so that she could kiss the back of it, placing his hands on her breast. He massaged them noticing that they felt freer, she was not wearing her breast wrappings.

"Surprise! If you hadn't been such an idiot earlier, we could have already been doing this."

"Toph, we have to go!"

"What is it with you that when we start working the boobies good then we have to go."

"The announcement Tea"

"Oh Heavens, Aang, we have to go!" (She was in a panic now)

Aang took the opportunity for one last squeeze and then kissed her before bringing down the shelter.

"We have to take the glider Flower"

"I hate that…"

Before she could finish he opened it and swung her on his back and they were off; her arms wrapped around his neck, this ride she actually enjoyed.

They made it to the palace with only about a half hour to spare. Toph was immediately swarmed like a queen bee by so many workers that ushered her off to prepare her for the event. Aang was led out to the great hall where a large number of dignitaries and his friends already were,

"There you are, I didn't think you would have enough time to make it back to the Inn, so I took the liberty of picking this robe out for you. Now go and change. Can't have my Avatar looking like he crawled our of a pit"

Katara was ever the mother, watching over him and everyone else that was part of their little team. He always counted on that.

"Thanks Katara"

Aang took the fresh robes and rushed to the restroom. He bent away the dust and washed before putting on the robes. He could tell that she had them laundered for him.

"Well did you do it, did you break it off with her."

His face fell flat, it was Suki standing behind him, and she adjusted his neck piece.

"I felt like I killed a friend Suki, my heart …" (he could not continue)

"You almost did by not breaking it off Aang, but you did the right thing now, I am proud of you. She'll be ok, she's young and tough. She will find the right guy eventually."

Aang couldn't help but think she already did.

"You have dirt on the back of your head, I'll get it. (She took a towel off the counter) Remember, hearts Aang like everything else have to be protected, they are fragile."

Well evidently, Katara wasn't the only mother in the group; she wiped off the spot he missed. Suki gave him a once over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hurry and I am proud of you. It takes a man to do the right thing Aang."

She left the restroom passing a man coming in who was startled to see the fully dressed Kyoshi warrior size him up and smile before exiting.

"Did you see that, did you see her" (Man flabbergasted)

"Yeah, she's in here all the time, less busy than the lady's room" (Aang smiled and walked out.)

He finally made his way back to the great hall. He was stopped by a greeter.

"This way please, Avatar."

He was led to the front of the hall. A large table was in place on a raised platform the three central positions were obvious. Zuko would be next to the Queen and Aang next to the Princess. Aang swallowed hard, fate did have a sense of humor after all. He could already feel his favorite mother/warrior watching him closely. It was almost time to start. The others were seated at tables adjacent on the lower platforms, according to rank or station.

Trumpets sounded and everyone stood, Two large ceiling to floor doors were opened and a small procession came thru, priest with cymbals and bells, incense and throwing salt a long the way, followed by the Ladies of the court dropping various color roses petals a long the white carpeted path. Then came the courtiers and the musicians playing pipes and strings and drums. Aang wondered if this is what she meant about supplying the music when he had to do his veil dance. Then surrounded by the Elite Royal Guard in bright emerald green armor trimmed in gold came The Royal Family.

Lao walked ahead about five paces ahead, his face made up to look very austere wearing the Royal ornate pure green robes of the Earth King. He was followed by Poppy and Toph walking side by side. They wore small shallow hats with a sheer veil that covered their faces and went around their heads. The makeup was very much like Suki's in that regards. Poppy's gown was gold and green studded with diamonds. Toph's was green and yellow with emeralds. They all wore the tradition silk booties on their feet. Following them were the military Council of Five and the other officials of the realm. Once every one came into the hall the announcements started.  
A herald stood and unrolled a large scroll:

"Let it be known that the 52nd Earth King Kuie had abdicated the throne and Arch Duke Lao Bei Fong has accepted the High Holy seat of 53rd Earth King," (There was a clash of a gong)

(Katara whispering to Suki) "Toph never told me she was a Duchess"

"Let it also be known that Duchess Poppy Bei Fong is now elevated to Imperial Earth Queen." (another gong clash)

"Let it all be known that Duchess Toph Bei Fong is now elevated to Imperial Earth Princess as well as Inspector General of all Earth Kingdom Armies." (another gong clash)

Immediately the five generals bowed to her from the waist and Toph bowed to them from the shoulders showing proper respect for her station. General How placed on her the Sash of Inspector General.

There were more official announcements and prayers followed by the announcement of the official coronation of the family in a week at the Earth Kingdom Temple. The family was then led to their seats. Toph was radiant and Aang's eyes followed her everywhere she went, to Katara's chagrin. Katara was seated three tables away from Aang and Toph as well.

"Well Avatar how do I look" (Toph using her best fancy voice)

(Aang leaning close and whispering) "Good enough to eat."

Toph froze, not knowing what to make of the statement but liking the sentiment.

"Behave Avatar, I remember the last time you had dinner with my parents"

"Yes and if I remember correctly it was you who misbehaved, the soup was good"

She giggled under the veil and Aang could feel himself blush.

"Well Avatar (Lao leaning over) how was your work out with Princess Toph today; she says you are an excellent student."

"It was rigorous your Majesty, she is an excellent Teacher and I know her duties are many, I hope she can continue my training until I obtain her level of mastery."

"High praise Toph, from the Avatar (her father touching her hand in pride) I believe that will be possible, Toph has told me you are very wise and can help me with many issues, if you don't mind."

Toph turned her bowed head and looked at him and through the veil he saw a wink.

"No, no, not at all your Majesty, I would be honored to help." (her hand gripped his leg and he jumped slightly)

"Behave Toph (he whispered) not in front of all these people."

"You started it; good enough to eat, what is that suppose to mean, now I'm excited Aang."

"What was that Avatar Aang, I didn't quite hear you (Lao leaning catching a smattering of their private converstation)."

"I said it is wonderful to see so many important people." (Covering his tracks, she gave him another squeeze)

"Well they have a lot of work to do to rebuild, Toph suggested that you might be more comfortable here at the palace so I have arranged some rooms for you, that way we can get started early, (another squeeze of the leg)"

"The Princess apparently has thought of everything your Majesty, I will have my things, brought over in the morning."

"No need, Avatar Aang that is being done as we speak, Princess Toph assured me you would not mind."

Toph sat contently with a hand on Aang's leg and him sitting next to her. She felt pretty if not a bit confined by the dress. She knew Aang would give her anything she asked right now and she was going to use it to the max.

The reception followed the dinner, less formal where they circulated and received congratulations. Toph wore the Inspector General sash over her gown, a stark contrast being that it was red.

Aang went to the restroom to find some piece and quiet from all the people who wanted to talk to the Avatar and two he had to relieve himself. He was taking his time and had just finished, when he was suddenly pushed into a stall. The lips the arms the rustling of the heavy gown, he could feel the veil on his nose. She was kissing him, sucking his face off more like it and he loved it.

"Toph, I have to breathe, what are you doing in here?" (Returning the kisses)

"I needed a kiss and call me Flower, I love it when you call me Flower" (Kissing him more)

"Ok, I've wanted to kiss you too Flower all night ;( she dove on him for another round) Flower what if we get caught?"

"What's the fun without some risk Twinkle Toes; she kissed him once more with gusto and then was gone."

Aang looked in the mirror and looked like a clown, her makeup all over his face.

"Oh, no Toph!"

He wiped it off and sped down the hall just catching her before she went in, it was as he thought a smeared mess.

"What Aang, what's the problem"

"You smeared your makeup, well we smeared your makeup, when you did that thing in the bathroom"

"How bad is it?"

"Real bad"

"Aang go get Suki for me, tell her I was crying and I need her to fix my makeup."

"Boy, you are smart Flower"

"Thank you Twinkle Toes and it was worth it. We can resume later after all this is over."

Aang meandered through the hall spotting Suki's headdress.

"Suki, Suki, Toph needs you."

"What did you do now Aang, why does she need me?"

"Nothing I promise, she was crying, you know why, and she needs you to fix her makeup; she's in the hall."

Suki gave him an understanding nod and pushed past the milling officials making her way out to Toph.

"So where have you been Aang, haven't really seen you all night or day for that matter." (Katara's voice accusatory)

"Oh hi Katara, well I was busy training this morning and the Earth King has been talking my ear off."

"Are you sure it isn't Toph, you couldn't take your eyes off of her, it was like no one else matter not even me." (Katara pouting)

"Katara, don't be like that, you of all people should be happy for her, now that she has her family again."

"I guess I'm being a bit childish and jealous, we need to support our friend."

"That's the spirit, I think Toph is coming back in, talk with you later"

With that he was gone and at Toph's side to lead her through the crowd, Toph holding onto his arm in a close but dignified manner.

"Why did Suki tell me it would be alright and that I would find another guy Aang."

"I'll tell you later Flower, just right now it all worked out for the best."

After the reception everyone began to leave.

"Hey Aang, ready to head back to the Inn, we can maybe take a long carriage ride back through the park." (Katara blinking those big blues at him)

"Sorry Katara, the Earth King has asked me to stay here and help him first thing in the morning; he's even moved my stuff over from the Inn."

"Well it is official business, (Katara disappointed) and a new King needs all the help he can get. It's fine; we'll do it some other night. Just don't keep me waiting too long."

Aang kisses her lightly.

"I won't Katara, I promise." (They hug)

Aang was led to his chambers and all his stuff had been put away. He was really tired after not getting any sleep the night before. The minute his head hit the pillow he was gone.

His next waking moments, was of her next to him, no telling how long she had been lying in the bed with him, she was sound asleep. She was wearing linen pajamas and they moved loosely over her skin as he rubbed her back. She looked up and puckered for a kiss. He kissed her softly and hugged her; making sure he felt her behind as well with two good squeezes, she yelped quietly. They belonged to each other, and the connection was so powerful it brought tears to his eyes.

"Wuss" (she felt his sobs)

He kissed her again and she tasted the saltiness blended in her own tears.

"Who's the wuss now"

"Go back to sleep, I am really tired and I have to sneak out of here early and tell that bag of gold in your pocket to settle down."

Toph rolled over and put her back to him.

He drew her in closer, he didn't know if the bag of gold settled down, but he did fall back to sleep and dreamt of a certain veiled girl this time she was dancing.

"Aang wake up, ah, right in my back (Toph elbowing him) go get a towel or something"

Aang was only wearing his underwear, he rolled out of bed, the sun was not up yet, he staggered and found a wash basin and towels. He filled it from the pitcher and heated it with bending. He then carried it back over to the bed with some extra dry towels. Toph was setting up on the edge rubbing her eyes. Aang saw the spot in her back where she got tagged. He placed a dry towel under her shirt and dabbed the top with a wet one.

"So veils and love slave again" (Toph yawning as she spoke)

"Yep, you sure were and this time you danced, I think that's what did it."

"With or without the veils"

"Without."

"Cool" (She was smiling)

He dried her pjs with a warm breath and then they settled back into bed.

He had taken off his soiled underwear now, not bothering to find a new pair.

"Goodnight Flower, (squeezing her back against him) this is the first time I ever slept with anyone, I'm glad it's you."

"Shut up and go to sleep now. (She had a sudden thought and had to ask it) What did you mean by 'good enough to eat' Twinkle Toes?"

He leaned over and whispered into her ear the meaning, her eyes popped opened and she felt her pulse pounding a mile a minute.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet Aang, I really don't know if I can a handle that."

"You don't have to Flower, just know if you want to, I'll be there for you"

"Ok, (she calmed down) this love thing was more complex than she thought.

"Aang where are you underwear?" (He giggled)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cuddle Buddies**

* * *

Cuddle Buddies

Toph got up before sunrise sitting up on the side of the bed; she could hear him snoring lightly and couldn't resist getting a feel of his naked backside. She wondered if there was enough time for a little fooling around before she had to head back to her room.

He was her friend and love; she rejoiced in the knowledge of it. From a kiss to having him lying here besides her, it was like a dream that she did not want to wake up from. He said last night that he had never slept with anybody and neither had she; they held each other tightly for the first time feeling an attachment that went beyond just friendship. On the trail she was tempted to snuggle with him, but this went so much farther.

"Good morning Flower and that rubbing feels real good." (Rolling onto his stomach to give her a better reach)

"Time to go Twinkle Toes; don't want to make my attendants too suspicious, I've made it look like I was still in the bed."

"How are you getting back? How did you get here last night without being seen?"

"There is a passage way through these walls connecting many of these rooms; I saw it last night with my earthbending. I then decided to convince my Father to put you in one of these rooms. See with your earthbending Aang and you'll find the passages." (Toph pinches him) "That if you want to come visit me in the night. My bed is bigger and more comfortable." (Using sexy voice)

"I'm going to have to take you up on that tonight (grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him as he rolls to his back) How did you get so irresistible and incredibly beautiful Sifu T. One minute an overbearing, flat-chest, know-it-all, and now you're not flat-chest anymore."

Toph opened her mouth in surprise "Now you're going to get it Twinkle Toes" (starting to pinch and jab him in the sides and she fell into his trap)

Aang laughed and giggled until her head got close to his and then he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with great passion. She forgot time, attendants and even her own name as the heat started to surge through her.

"You said I was going to get it, Flower, I'm just doing what you said"

"I like a man who listens Twinkle Toes" (She starts to giggle as he gets busy)

Toph was running through the back tunnels unsure of the time her attendants would be coming to wake her up.

"Oh, I'm so busted what am I going to do.? I shouldn't have asked for round two or was that three. You have to learn to control your appetite Toph, but he does that so well and is getting better, no have to get focused, almost there."

Toph reached out with her bending and felt no one in her bedroom. She opened the passageway door and went to the bed and her heart stopped. The bed was made, that meant her cover had been blown; they at least knew she did not sleep in her own bed last night.

"Good morning Princess Toph, did you sleep well last night"

It was Lili her personal Lady-in-Waiting she had met the first night she was in the palace. Lili was a countess, her elder cousin, now serving at court hoping to meet some high royal.

"Are you ready for your bath, I have taken the liberty of choosing an outfit for you this morning's. Since you slept in late (voice suggestive tone) we would not want your first sitting to be late with the Royal Artist. I can also see you will not require much rouge"

Toph hadn't realized that her face was flushed and denial was all near impossible.

"I was just out for a walk Lili.; getting some air you know."

"Of course your Majesty, next time you may want to wear a robe, that gown is a bit thin to be discreet. Also do you make it a habit to arrange your pillows as if you are still in the bed when you go for a walk?"

"So what happens now, you tell my Father and Mother that I didn't sleep here last night? (Conceding defeat) Is there some big investigation?"

"He is very handsome; your Avatar, but you are very young to be engaging in matters of the bedroom Princess Toph. (Sounding concern) What if you become with child at your age, the scandal? There are many who would oppose your Father and Mother's appointments and disagree with making you head of the military."

Toph looking down, she had not considered all the consequences of her actions now that she was the princess.

"Princess Toph, I am not only your Lady-in-Waiting but a relative. My father is the Queen's first cousin. All of your attendants are relatives to one degree or another, this way we protect not only the interest of the nation, but of the family."

"How did you know about the Aang, I mean the Avatar (still looking down and speaking shyly) I can't see how you…"

"We all know about the passages, at least the ones who have been at the palace for a while, and when you asked the King to house him in this wing and you show up this morning only in your night dress, well it was a very simple conclusion, cousin Toph."

Toph saw that life at court was going to be more complex than she had anticipated.

"So what now cousin Lili, do you tell my father?" (Lifting her head slightly)

"No Princess, not this time, I hope that we can keep this between us never to be spoken again, unless you have reason to believe that the events of last night may lead to an announcement of its own nine months from now."

"No, no, not at all Lili, we didn't entertain that event last night; we have decided to wait until we are older." (Toph not believing she is discussing this.)

"That is very wise, he then can marry you when you become of age, and then Ba Sing Se would have the most powerful Monarchy on the planet. Our family's dynasty would last for generations."

Toph saw that Lili was definitely groomed with the family well-being as primary.

"Yes of course Lili, generations, I'm glad as well, how many others know? (Toph starting to think it thru) Know about me and the Avatar I mean."  
"Well, Fong found you missing this morning and told Lei, the two of them then told Mei Mei and the three of them told me. So altogether there are four of us and we are very interested to hear about the Avatar, we have many questions Princess. (Toph hearing the other 3 listening from the doorway) but let's get your bath started, Ladies please."

So there was a price for this silence but Toph also knew that a secret this juicy was not going to stay among the four for very long even if they were family.

"Oh Aang, now I really wish I didn't ask for thirds, or was that fourths" she couldn't quite remember.

Aang lay in the light of the sun reflecting on the morning's fun with Toph, the sheet covering him, her smell invoking thoughts of her look and sound as she peaked holding him tightly calling his name. Aang couldn't remember anything that looked so incredible.  
He had been concerned they were taking too long after she requested round number six and the sun was already up. He tried to talk her out of it but she gave him the 'Look' that basically made him her slave, whether on the training ground or in the bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in, (making sure he was well covered)"

"Good Morning Avatar Aang, (steward bowing low) will you be having breakfast here or in the solarium. Princess Toph informed us of the foods you would like."  
"Will she be joining me for breakfast?" (Hopeful to see her again)

"Unfortunately no Avatar, she has a very full schedule leading to the coronation next week, also, you have an early appointment with the King as well."

"Well, then, I'll just eat it here." (Now grateful for round six)

Toph sat in the warm tub as the four ladies scrubbed her back and feet (not too hard) and washed hair.

"So is he very big, this Avatar (Fong Bei Fong asked boldly) he is not very tall."

"Big how (Toph trying to get the jest) you mean muscles?"

The four laugh into their hands, court style.

"No Princess, (Lili now whispering) his manliness she means."

"We'll I don't really know I have nothing to compare him to being blind, I have never been with anyone else."

"Can you show us (Mei Mei giggling) with your fingers?"

Toph knew this was the price and she willing submitted to the interrogation.

"Hand me my armband (LiLi handed her the meteorite band) I can use this."

Toph immediately sculpted it into an exact likeness of Aang's penis. There were gasps and silence. All the grooming activities had ceased as the women sat mesmerized.

"Is this considered big?" (Toph holding it out)

"Oh yes, Princess very" (LiLi answered a little short of breath)

"So the answer Fong is yes." Toph smiling widely.

"May I have it (Mei Mei looking at the ebony phallus) it is so beautiful."

Toph immediately converted it back to the armband to the disappointed sighs and groans of the four ladies.

"So Princess Toph, when he first kissed you was it just good or was it an explosion."  
LiLi asked as she brushed out her hair.

"BOOM! (Toph smiling) really Big Boom."

All the ladies giggled.

Toph and the ladies chatted about Aang until it was time for her sitting for her first official portrait. She went into a well lighted room with her four ladies. The painter was already setup and she sat on a high back plush chair. Her hair was done up on top of her head to accommodate a crown. The red sash of Inspector General was placed on her and then an emerald and diamond gold crown put in her hair.

"Princess Toph, you look like a Queen. (It was Aang and her heart fluttered) You are more than beautiful." He said as he approached her.

The four Ladies-in Waiting all giggled as he entered. He could feel their eyes on him, watching his every move. She punched him in the arm in lieu of kissing him, he appreciated the gesture.

"They know Twinkle Toes (whispering) they know everything."

Aang nervously looked around the room, one lady sat in each corner of the room. One of them in particular took Aang's breath away. She had thick raven black hair, bright almond shaped green eyes and alabaster skin, she could have been Toph's slightly older twin and she smiled demurely at the Avatar. When she saw Aang staring at her she lowered her gaze meeting his and traced her top lip with her tongue. Aang's heart skipped a beat; Toph gave him a second, much harder punch that broke the trance. The brazen look-a-like was her first cousin Mei Mei and she very much liked what she saw before her.

"She, she… looks just like you Toph, it's absolutely amazing, in fact all these ladies look kind of like you." (It was a Toph feast for his eyes).

"Well duh, they are my relatives Aang, all you have to remember is that there is only one of me. (Her whispers now direct and heated as she felt the four others devouring him) You just keep your eyes on me if you want to keep them in your head."

"Are you jealous Princess Toph? You the most beautiful woman in this room (she blushes) besides the greatest Earthbender in the world." (He whispered back)

"I am ready to begin your Highness the light is perfect, you are on the schedule as well Avatar Aang for tomorrow." The Master Painter sitting down to his easel

"And don't you forget it Twinkle Toes, settling in to her pose."

Aang takes a moment to stare at Toph and the four reflections, but none was as fabulous as the one who sat in the middle in his mind. Aang bows to the Master Artist as well as to the four ladies before exiting. He was still a bit excited from Mei Mei and worried, she definitely moved him, the likeness was uncanny. He now strolled to his appointment with the King, he had plenty of time to try and focus on matters of state instead of Ladies-in-Wait.

King Lao was a very hands-on administrator, demanding records all the way back to before the occupation. He also wanted to institute social, economic and political reform, creating a parliament to give everyone a voice in government. He knew these would not be popular especially with the old guard, but it was needed to create a stronger Earth Kingdom. Having the Avatar working with him would lend credence to these new policies; if not sheer power. Lao had already sat for his portrait and his back ached, but he persevered through it, focusing on the work at hand. Aang was escorted into the private office of the King, it was filled with desks and scrolls, clerks milled about like ants. At the center of it all sat Lao, looking more like an accountant than a king. All around him moved with a business like efficiency, the mark a Bei Fong was in charge. Aang was announced quietly to a secretary that sat at desk three rows in front of the King. Aang saw the message move up the chain until finally a higher level secretary stood and bowed to the floor before the King and announced the Avatar's arrival. Lao smiled noting that Aang was early, he liked that. The same secretary led Aang to a room with a low tea table and cushions.

"Please have a seat Avatar, his Majesty will join you as soon as he has finished a few items, I will order you some tea while you wait." He bows and leaves

Aang sat and looked at the posh room; the opulence of the Earth Kingdom was truly remarkable. About 30 minutes later Aang was contemplating if he had enough time to catch a nap since waking up so early. Here he was about to talk politics with the father of the girl he just spent the night with. He suddenly started to sweat and shake. He envisioned Mei Mei telling Lao and him getting arrested for deflowering the defenseless, blind princess. Katara's and the others shocked faces, little Toph standing pregnant pointing at him. Lao ordering the removal of the offending part, he wondered if any of the previous Avatars had ever been eunuchs.

"Avatar Aang" (he jumps)

"I'm sorry I took so long, it looks like you took a bit of a nap." Lao wincing as he sat on the low cushion

It took Aang a moment to regain his composure even then he looked for the guards to carry him away.

"Looking for someone for Avatar, I can assure you the only other people besides us are my scribes and my chief secretary."

"I thought that maybe the Queen would be joining us as well your Majesty." Calming himself with a deep breath.

"No, she does not bother herself with this part; she does take an active part in helping the poor and needy as well as building hospitals and other charities. Now the Princess will be joining us for lunch today, she insisted on setting up the menu in your honor. (Lao giving him a fatherly stare) I personally think she has a bit of a school girl crush on you Avatar, just be gentle with her, Fire Lord Zuko told me about your involvement with Lady Katara."

Aang could feel his stomach in knots now and the castration scenario did not lessen the tension.

"I will keep that in mind your Highness, did you know we are about the same age, the Princess and I."

"Well you do appear older Avatar Aang; no doubt all those past lives make for a remarkable repository of experience and knowledge. That can be very appealing to an impressionable young girl."

"I will use the utmost caution not to lead her on in anyway your Majesty (getting the Kings message) I can assure you I will keep it as it is now."

"Thank you Avatar Aang that is all I am asking." Lao now felling more at peace starts to talk of reforms.

"Thank you Princess Toph, you are an excellent model. How do you hold your pose for so long?" The Royal Painter enquiring

"Earthbending training, you learn how to hold your stances for long periods of time, same technique."

"I wish you would teach it to all my subjects your Majesty." (bowing)

The four Ladies-in Waiting stood and attended to taking off the sash and crown, these would be put away until the coronation. The five made their way back to her quarters so that she could change into her less formal uniform, the one she would be wearing most of the time as Inspector General. The uniform was custom designed by her mother who did not think the traditional ones complimented her little girl's appearance. No cape or the heavy fanged epaulettes, she sported a green high-collar double breasted blazer that went down to the middle of her thigh. The greenish-yellow loose fitting trousers had a large pocket on the side of each leg and a sharp crease down the center. Gold pins signified her rank and her royal status was a shown by a patch over left chest. Cuffs and collar were all trimmed in gold. The uniform allowed her a free range of motion and of course she was barefooted with leather coverings over the top of her feet. She also wore a red headband similar to the sash.

Toph was now dressed in her uniform and had to go to lunch with her father and the Avatar. She had one more piece of business to attend too.

"Cousin Mei Mei, may I ask you a question?"

"Why yes Princess (looking puzzled) anything?"

"Why would they put a blind girl as head of the army?"

"Maybe because her father is King, Princess?" (Nervous laugh)

A stone and metal chair flies up behind Mei Mei scooping her off her feet and placing her inches from Toph's face. She is sitting sideways in the chair holding the arm.

"Or maybe it is because she is a Master Earthbender, Teacher of the Avatar and the world's only Metalbender Mei Mei. (Looking directly at the frightened girl) Even though I can't see as you do, I see well enough so keep you claws off of the Avatar (chair starts to compress, Mei Mei gasps in fear.) I think I have made myself clear."

"Yes…Yes… please yes Princess very clear." (Chair goes to original form and settles on the floor)

"And all this stays just between us girls, cousins, as well, right girls (Toph scanning the room)"

"Yes Princess, (they answer in unison bowing) nothing will go beyond this chamber."

"I hope not because I like all of you and it would be ashamed to have something happen to any of you." (Elevated heart rates from all four, the message was delivered and believed.)

Toph hated to use strong arm tactics but sensed that was the only way she could guarantee silence and would keep these 'Ladies' various parts away from Aang was through intimidation. She had enough to deal with thinking about Katara.

"Let's go ladies; I believe I have a luncheon with my father and the Avatar and my father hates tardiness."

(The ladies much more subdued)"Yes Princess, right away"

"Look what I'm doing for you Aang (Toph thinking to herself) I'm becoming a mini Azula" (She could feel them all trembling around her; she would have to buy them something nice.)

Toph walked into the hall wear lunch was to be server, her Father and Aang were already there talking like old friends. She moved in closer and bowed to her father and then gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Princess Toph or rather Inspector General (Aang bowing respectfully) when you are in uniform how do I address you"

"Sifu T as usual, something never change (smiling)"

"(Bowing lower) Yes Sifu T; are you ready for lunch I understand you picked out the menu."

"Yes I did, I remembered you like egg custard and stir fried tofu so I've asked our chef to create some dishes for you since you will be helping us this week. "

"That is very kind of you Sifu T, you didn't have to." (Truly touched)

"Of course I didn't have to and believe me it will cost you; I need your help rearranging some of our training courses and cross elemental training for our troops."

Lao smiled at his daughter's shrewdness and wondered if he even needed to have that earlier conversation with the Avatar.

Lunch was exceptional even for people use to having meat and Aang ate until he thought it was going to pop. He saw Lao wince in pain once again.

"Are you ok, your Majesty."  
"Yes Avatar, my back is just a bit sore from sitting so long from my portrait this morning."

"I can help with that your Highness; it is a firebender technique that works extremely well"

"Yep, it sure does (Toph covering her mouth realizing she spoke quickly) well that's what Uncle Iroh told me."

"Where is you pain your Highness." (Points to his lower back)

"If I may (Lao nods permission) I am going to heat my hand and then press on this point."

Aang heats his hand and strangely Toph felt herself getting excited telling herself to calm down. He makes it hot enough to penetrate the heavy robes and then presses. Lao hears a slight pop and the pain is gone.

"That is amazing Avatar thank you; you must teach that to my physicians, they always want to put me on this bed of pillars and beat me black and blue."

"I can truly empathize your Majesty looking at Toph remembering when she gave him a good pounding."  
Aang worked with Lao the rest of the day and ate dinner with the Royal Family.

"You really have a mind for people Avatar Aang (Lao complimenting him) all these changes I fear will be long pitched battles."

"Yes Avatar, there are many who want a return to the old ways, to isolate the poor and needy, close our eyes to the desperate and the abandoned." (Poppy speaking passion)

Aang hung on every word seeing Toph in her mother, the power and passion he now so loves.

"We are going to build three orphanages and two new hospitals, it would be a help if you or your friend Lady Katara come to the opening ceremonies (Poppy continuing) I know you have your other friends as well if we can enlist their support Avatar."

Toph had never heard her mother this passionate about anything before and she knew Aang was caught up in it too.

"Poppy, the Avatar and his friend are very busy I'm sure…"

"Not at all your Majesty, this is exactly what we fought the war for, we will do whatever we can to help you with these projects, we will not leave these people in need."

"Thank you so much Avatar and the children and people of Ba Sing Se also thank you." (Poppy bowing)

"You honor me your Majesty (Aang smiling thinking how hot Toph is going to be when she is older) with this opportunity."

Toph wiped away a tear of pride as she saw her parents in a new light in their new roles. She was now proud to be a Bei Fong.

Dinner was filled with jokes and merriment and Aang did a couple of his silly Airbender tricks. It had been along day and so everyone said goodnight and started to their quarters.

Toph walked with her four silent shadows, making her way back to her wing of the palace, now somewhat regretting her earlier display.

"Lili may I talk to you please" (Making sure she sounded extra sweet)

(Running quickly to her side, Toph could feel the fear) "Lili, I don't want you to be afraid of me, we are family, I am sorry, but when Mei Mei licked her chops at the Avatar I kind of lost it. Will you forgive me?"

(Fear subsiding) "Of course Princess, should I relay this to the others as well?"

"All except Mei Mei, I want her to think about it a day or so more."  
"Of course Princess, a very wise move" (The two women giggle)

Toph sat on the edge of her bed, wearing her fine thread cotton nightgown. She was alone in her suites and she knew he would be arriving soon. She had been thinking about all the things Lili and her parents had said and she was feeling the weight of the world on her narrow shoulders. She needed him to help her carry some of this. She heard the passage open and he slowly, drudged in. She could tell he was exhausted, he knelt in front of her and laid his head in her lap a moment later broke down and cried. She leaned forward kissed his head rubbing his back and shoulders. For one so powerful he still was a boy and the weight of the world took its toll.

His head lay in her lap as she hummed a lullaby, how much did he love her, it made his chest warm; he had never had this close and intimate a relationship with anyone. He floated up and looked into her face as she opened her eyes. Even though she couldn't see him, she still looked at him and he thought that was strange.

"Flower, what can I do for you tonight. (Seeing she was in thought) You have eased my burden my love."

"Will you be my Cuddle Buddy, (tears falling) I just need you to hold me and be my friend tonight Aang. Tonight just Aang and Flower, it that alright?"

"I can't think of anything better Flower; (kissing away the tears) I can't think of anything better."  
The couple got into bed, her head lying on his chest, arms and legs intertwined his face in her hair; he snuggles and sniffs and then chews it.

"Weirdo"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tender Heart**

* * *

Tender Heart

Aang sat in the sun as it filtered through the light of Toph's bedroom window, he got up and began to do the Dragon Dance. The heat invigorated him and he could feel the sun's energy become a part of him, as an Airbender he also bent the currents of air around him, his own adaptation causing a convection that lifted him as he danced.

"Put it on the floor Twinkle Toes so I can see you, I love to see you dance."

Toph was leaning over the bed with a hand on the stone floor tile watching him.

"Come, join me Flower, dance with me and I will lift you into the heavens"

His voice was different, mystical, compelling, frightening in a way, it wasn't his Avatar voice this was Aang, filled with the light of the sun, in touch with a special part of himself that she had never heard before, a truly spiritual side and it called to her.

She stood and walked over to him, he placed his very warm arms around her waist and they began to spin, slowly. She could feel the sun all around them and the heat radiating from him. He pulled her closer, he felt so warm even through her gown, she wondered how much hotter would he get. They we're still spinning when suddenly she went blind.

Her feet were now off the floor and the twirling sensation was all about her, she knew they were actually moving about the room. She now clung to him tightly having no perspective and no sense of direction. Aang looked and saw the confusion creeping into fear in her face.

"Trust me Flower, I have you and would never let go." (She relaxed and laughed)

After a few more trips around the room they fell on the bed side by side laughing, Toph dizzy from the experience.

"Good thing I haven't eaten breakfast yet Twinkle Toes or you'd be wearing it!"

"Well Flower, that would be one way to paint your room!"

"Ooh, you're a sick man and guess what?"

"What?"

"I like 'em like that."

She rolls over and finds his still warm body; she searches out his face with her hand and traces up to his lips. He always enjoys the experience when she has to map him out. She then kisses his lower lip and lightly bites it. She inches her body further up on his; letting her breast drag across his chest. She kisses his chin and then takes a delicate bite (he moans); she finds the side of his neck and latches on with a powerful suction. Aang starts to thrash about wildly not expecting the force or the action.

"Flower what are you doing (Toph still sucking) that's going to leave a mark!"

"I know and from my guess a pretty big one at that."

(Aang a bit angry) "Flower, how am I going to explain this, I know you were just playing but honey, if someone sees this, they will now I didn't get this by myself."

This was the first time since they've started seeing each other that he has expressed disappointment in her and even though she knew he was right she felt conflicted. Normally she would just act indifferent but their relationship had changed all of that and so what followed surprised even her. Her bottom lip started to quiver and her brow furled, her face scrunched as she let out a high pitched cry and buckets of tears began to fall.

"Oh Toph, Flower, it'll be alright honey, baby (Aang sitting up to hold her) I didn't mean it. Listen sugar I'll just find something with an extra high collar or wrap something around my neck and say I burned myself firebending. (Toph still crying unable to talk ) Shhhh its okay my love, I just over reacted a little its not that bad."

Aang looked over to the mirror it was bad, really bad and she knew he was lying which prompted another intense crying jag. He never knew that the rock hard Sifu T was really a marshmallow inside, she was worse than Katara with the water works. He decided just to stop talking and hold his blubbering, blathering beauty until she calmed down. That was a very wise choice. Soon she lay against him with just a couple of deep sniffles and stuttering breaths.

"I'm so sorry Aannnng" (another crying spell starts and she holds him tightly)

Every time she tried to talk a string of unintelligible sounds came forth followed by another ear piercing cry. Aang just rocked her; holding her tightly until finally she just rested against him like a baby, eyes closed sighing occasionally. He kissed her head and snuggled her, burying his face in her thick black hair, one of his secret pleasures. She started to softly moan almost rhythmically to his rocking and he smiled as it comforted him as well. She drifted into sleep.

"Princess Toph, your Majesty." (Several loud knocks on the heavy door)

She felt around in the bed and he was gone, the bed was cold that meant he had been gone for awhile.

"Come" (Toph smoothing the sheets)

Lili entered and quickly approached the side of the bed.

"Are you feeling well your Majesty, I have been trying to wake you for the last 20 minutes, I was reluctant to open the door without your permission, but I heard no sounds."

"I am fine, cousin, (her voice unusually familial) I was just tried and slept in, thank you for caring."

"Your welcome Princess (seeing Toph feeling sensitive), do you want me to clear your morning schedule so that you can rest some more? I don't think there is anything critical."

"I think I am okay now Lili and I promised my mother I would help her with the hospital and orphanage projects. (Toph sitting up) I don't want to disappoint… (Her eyes start to tear) disappoint her. (Lili touches her hand) This is a big day for her and she needs my help."

"I understand cousin Toph, uniform or dress today, for such an occasion?"

"Make it something light and pretty, something my mother would enjoy seeing me in." (Toph smiling)

"I have just the thing cousin, a dress to compliment your eyes and make your Avatar's heart skip like a rabbiroo."

Toph now had a big toothy grin and felt special, she also felt pure.

"Mei Mei , Lei prepare the princess' bath, Fong press the green orchid dress, cousin is going to turn heads today."

"Toph could hear all the ladies giggling.

Aang was surprised when he got back to his room; on the bed laid the robes of a master Airbender that the king had specially made for him as well as an authentic glider staff from the Western Air Temple, a gift for all the Avatar's help. Unfortunately the collar was almost high enough to cover the massive hickey that Toph had made on him. Aang tried raising his shoulders and tucking his neck but a bit always could be seen. He then took a white linen strip and wrapped it around the back of his neck and tucking the front ends into the robe, that did it and he smiled. He rushed out to make his appointment for his portrait, now confident that it would be minus the passion mark.

The messenger had come to the inn last night with a request directly from the Earth Queen to Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to join her, the Royal Princess and the Avatar for an event announcing the creation of three orphanages and two hospitals to help the poor and disenfranchised. Invitations also came for Suki and Sokka.

The war had left lots of orphans all across the Earth Kingdom and bands of youth running around trying to survive were quickly becoming a major social problem. There were also the war veterans injured or permanently maimed and those needing medical care because of famine or illness; needy people in a previously callous society.

Katara felt honored to be asked to the charitable outing. She and Suki went early to the spa and also purchased new dresses for the event. She was looking forward to seeing Aang as well; he had been gone all week helping the new Earth King and hadn't even sent so much as a letter her way. She tried not to take it personal, reasoning that he was so busy that he just didn't have time to do it. Maybe after the ceremonies they could have some time alone and refresh their fledgling relationship.

She was bother by one other thing, at the Announcement Tea; Aang seemed to be giving all his attention to Toph, she ended up that night venting her frustration to Mai and Zuko. Zuko assured her that he just wanted to make his teacher and friend's special day as memorable as possible. She accepted that and felt better thinking that Aang was just being a good friend as he always had been instead of following her womanly instincts.

The spa always made her feel good and they did the girls makeup and hair knowing that they would be with the Queen that day (Suki deciding not wear the Kyoshi uniform). Katara found a moon flower kimono with slits up to the calves, perfect for the occasion. This gown was just formal enough to say business and sexy enough to grab the attention of a certain Airbender. She even got some new fancy silk underwear rather her traditional tribal ones, the feel took a little getting used too but they did look sexy. Suki found a turquoise blue wrap with a wide silk belt that tied in the back. It had long wide sleeves with cuffs, perfect concealment for her fans and short sword.

New shoes, hair pieces and the girls were causing accidents up and down the streets as distracted men ran into post and each other, cart drivers collided. Wives and girlfriends swatted, prodded and chastised.

A carriage arrived at the inn to take them to the palace, where they would have brunch with the Royals and Aang then they would all go to the ground breaking site. The footman forgot to open the door as he was enthralled by Katara's beauty; she had to prompt him twice. The tan blue-eyed Water Tribe hottie knew that she was ready.

Toph was surrounded by her four look-a-likes and they were working on their masterpiece. The four stood back and surveyed their work. They all nodded and smiled their approval.

"We need a test, a walk test cousin, (Lili still evaluating) to make sure this has the desired effect."

Toph's form fitting light green, white and gold dress had the shape and pattern of a wild mountain orchid in it. It enhanced her breast and showed the extremely narrow waist drawing attention to her hips and round butt. It had a shallow V collar and short sleeves and a single slit that went up just over the knee. Discreet enough for the Queen mother, but showing enough of the emerging shape to garner attention. The colors worked with her clouded green eyes in that they actually reflected much of the coloration. Her hair was braided and swirled on her head with two spirals framing her face. The light makeup was just enough to bring out her lips and make those large eyes stand out even more. She wore matching silk slippers with extremely thin soles, custom made for the earthbender.

"What's a walk test?" Toph feeling the incredibly soft fabric

Well that is when we count how many of the guards' heads you turn as we walk to brunch, eye glances don't count, they do that normally you are so beautiful." Lili explained. (Toph blushes)

"There are 100 lined up in the great hall and so we simply will look at percentage (Lei normally very quiet sounded excited) the highest Mei Mei has ever gotten was 72."

So this was a competition and 72 was the score to beat, Toph was definitely up for that and now she understood Lei excitement. She believed Toph had a chance at breaking the record of her carbon copy. Toph knew she had a killer walk when she wanted to and if she looked as good as they said, look out record. She could hear Mei Mei express her incredulity with a grunt and for Toph that's all it took, this was a throw down.

"Let's do this walk girls, I got some heads to turn" Toph smiling from behind her fan.

The five made their way out towards the great Hall. Toph was already turning heads as stewards tripped and courtiers hit walls. The walk was working

Aang finished his sitting and now made his way to the private dining hall for the brunch; he wanted to make especially sure that the scarf stayed up around his neck. As he walked in a he froze, it was Katara looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

"Well how do I look Aang (striking a pose) I thought you might like it."

Aang stood gawking unable to say a word, mission accomplished until…

Until she walked in, Toph was radiant followed by her ladies-in-waiting she was the picture of regal. She looked at Aang from over her fan and blinked her sightless eyes demurely; Katara never knew the Tom-boy had that much womanly prowess and she felt threatened.

Aang stood frozen, mouth open wide, head following the Princess as she made her way towards the gang.

"Close your mouth Aang, before a fly lands in it (Suki prompted him) it's just Toph."

"Yeah, Toph." Aang said dreamingly forgetting Katara was in ear shot.

"What's that suppose to mean Aang!" (Katara now seeing red)

"Yeah Twinkle Toes, what is that suppose to mean (Toph joining in) are you looking at your Sifu inappropriately?"

Aang turned multiple shades of red and looks down at the floor. He knew if they were alone that dress would have already been compromised and maybe even her virtue; Aang could make no promises today as she looked that good.

"Well you really can't blame him Toph, he's just a dumb guy (Katara seeing his obvious embarrassment) you do look incredible."

Suki jabbed Sokka in his ribs as he watched Toph a little too closely going by.

"Yep, Katara, our little Tom-boy is really growing up and the boys are noticing (Suki looking at the effect around the room) isn't that right Zuko?"

Zuko eyes had been locked on Toph from the moment she entered the room, he had stopped eating a fish roll still holding it to his lips, mouth open, gazing in awe. Mai was talking to Iroh had not noticed until Suki just mentioned it. He got a swat to the back of the head that broke the trance.

"Well I can't take any credit; I never how I look being blind, so if I look as good as you say you can thank those four. (Indicating her Ladies-in-Waiting who stood waiting for her to sit)

Katara looked at the four other Tophs and was amazed.

"Hey Toph did you know…"

"Yeah, they are all relatives and the one that looks an older version of me is Mei Mei."

"Ok, that explains it; maybe you could get them to do my makeup and hair sometimes."

"Sure Katara, why don't all the girls spend the night and we can have a sleep over; it'll be fun, you too Mai"

Mai was flattered she had never been included in this tight little groups outings.

"Go on Mai, you'll have fun" Zuko assured her.

"Ok, Toph, it does sound like fun (Mai accepting) but I didn't bring anything to sleep in or to wear tomorrow."

"Neither did the rest of us." Katara added

"That is never a problem here my ladies (it was Lili) we have many wardrobes of clothes and I am sure we can find something that will suite you each perfectly."

"Then it all settled girls, we'll have a sleep over tonight! (Toph seemed like a little girl) Lili tell the chef we'll need some special goodies tonight."

"Yes your Majesty, I'll make sure all will be ready."

"Thank you Lili, you're the best"

Aang's heart sank as he really wanted to get to know that dress up close and personal tonight and especially play in those braids; those braids were driving him crazy.

Toph could feel Aang's heart beating like a drum and knew she had him on the edge of his seat. She planned to give him a kiss or two later, maybe even a little feel as well. Right now she was Numero Uno; even with Katara in the room and she drank it in.

She also was looking forward to having him know the dress up closes and personal and didn't know why she asked the girls to spend the night but now it was done, she would just have to play dress up for him later. Right now she was feeling both sexy and naughty; she wanted to tease Aang a bit longer. She walked with Katara to the table to using the 'walk'. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing was erratic, she had him right where she wanted. She could now add man-bender to her resume'.

Aang had never seen her in a dress this form fitting and his eyes were glued on that beautiful round behind. It took all his strength not reach out and grab it; the way the material clung and enfolded each cheek was like a work of art. He bit his bottom lip from the sheer desire. Aang even felt a moment of sadness when she finally sat down taking it from view.

The Ladies-in-Waiting sat down, three were very happy but Mei Mei sat with a scowl, her record had fallen and not just by a few.

The group talked about many things catching up on all the exciting changes that were happening. The King and Queen had not arrived yet and so this was just a time to relax and enjoy the beautiful views. Aang looked around feeling privileged with his two beauties and the four ladies-in-waiting. Everywhere he looked, eye candy and he just couldn't see how it could get any better.

"Well Aang this is a pretty sweet setup you got here (Sokka nudging him) and Toph is burning hot"

"Didn't Suki tell you we uh, you know (Aang not able to say the words) I made my choice."

"Yeah, I know what Suki said but with all this sugar around and now that you have a sweet tooth you expect me to think you just stopped all together, (looking with disbelief) I see how those ladies-in-waiting have been checking you out too. Just enjoy, that's all I'm saying."

"Aang what's that on your neck" Katara asked.

The scarf had slipped down enough to show the top of the bruise, fortunately Sokka was on the opposite side as Aang quickly covered it again.

"Oh, I burned myself a little trying a new firebending move it nothing."

"Good that you're still practicing Aang, and yeah you are going to get burned" Zuko joked.

"You should let me take a look at that Aang, it looked really bad from here; I can give you a quick healing session."

Just then the King and Queen arrived and Aang was glad for the reprieve, he knew that Katara would instantly recognize the hickey having seen them on her brother. Since she was going to spend the night he had no choice and it was going to hurt, he felt the tears well in his eyes already. He looked over at Toph her lip was starting to quiver again and he began to panic. He had to talk to her but how, with gang here he couldn't pull her to the side, ah, a whisper.

Aang breathe in deeply and then sent a highly concentrated burst of air towards Toph and in it was a message that her sensitive hearing would pick up. Toph felt the breeze and then heard his voice, "calm down Flower, everything is okay and you look beautiful." The next breeze actually felt like a warm kiss on the cheek and she smiled at the special treat. Crisis averted, Aang greeted the King and Queen and the brunch officially commenced.

When the brunch was over and Aang went to the restroom to do what must be done and burn himself, knowing Katara, she was itching to get some healing done ASAP. He had to wait until the other guys cleared out.

"Well it will only hurt for a little while" he comforted himself.

He carefully folded down his collar; placed his two fingers against the bruise for a flash burn and closed his eyes. Suddenly a small hand grabbed his fingers pulling them away and turning him her direction. Her other hand was on the back of his neck pulling him into a deep wet kiss. Toph's kiss was sweet and salty; passion and despair. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest.

"No Aang, don't do it, please, it was my fault and you shouldn't have to suffer for my stupidity."

"Listen Flower, it was just a lover's mistake and I did enjoy it. It will only hurt for a little while and you are well worth it my love. Besides, you can make it up to me later; (tracing her braids) I really look forward to that! Now go I have to do this for us."

Toph looked up at him with a weak smile and they kissed again, she took his hands and placed them on her behind. The softness of the fabric and the firmness of her rear excited him and exhaled with a loud gasp.

"I am all yours my love (speaking into his mouth) and I will make this up to you in a way you never dreamed of."

She turned and started to leave and then stopped near the entrance she had made. She heard his ignition and groan of pain; she winced and a tear escaped her eye; she repeated her promise to him as she left and closed the wall.

Aang examined the flash burn and it covered the bruised area sufficiently and stung like hell. He bent some water across it to cool the burning sensation and then placed the scarf back over it.

As expected Katara was right there to meet him as he was making his way to the front of the palace vestibule. She walked over and removed the scarf off without asking him.

"Sit Aang; this burn is still red, I could have taken care of it before brunch, you really didn't have to suffer (Scolding him) I don't know why you guys have to play so macho."

She sat down beside him charged some water and applied it the wound, he could feel the burning subside and then a soothing sensation as the bruising disappeared.

"All done (she announce and gave him a gentle kiss) wasn't that easy and I work for kisses."

"Well, Dr. Katara I think you have definitely earned your fee."

Aang leans over and gives her a longer deeper kiss.

"Anymore wounds you want me to work on or do you just want to pay on account."

"I think the carriage is waiting for us Katara and we can sort all that out later"

"Ok, (Katara disappointed) just remember that was only a down payment."

(Aang winking) "I'm looking forward to paying in full (Katara blushes)."

Toph and her mother sat on one side while Aang and Zuko on other side of the posh green royal open carriage. She and the others rode in a similar open carriage directly behind the Queens. They were flanked by soldiers on ostrich horse; each side carrying the royal banners. The moment they left the palace compound throngs of people lined the streets cheering. People were screaming their names and pointing at them, the adoration was palpable and the heroes waved backed experiencing what the Queen meant when she said; "Please wave to them my dears; the people love to see royalty and heroes, it lifts their spirits to be acknowledged by people such as you." Iroh waved but was very subdued, even humble.

"Is something wrong Uncle (Katara leaning over to him) the people love you."

"The people know me as the Liberator of Ba Sing Se not as the Dragon of the West who killed their fathers and sons and created many of these orphans Katara. I hope I can do some good for all the wrongs I have done against these people. (His eyes tearing)"

"Uncle you have already done so much for them, I am sure in time you will see that you had to be both men to save this city."

"How did you get so wise?" (Looking at Katara in astonishment)

"Well I get my wisdom at a little tea shop from a wise man that makes the best tea in town because it is made with love."

Katara hugs the old General and they both wave in earnest to the crowd.

"How's the burn Aang, (Zuko leaning over) did you get it taken care of."

"Yeah Katara, you know between the two of us she has become an expert at burns."

They both laugh.

"That was pretty high up on your neck and by your ear, what move were you trying to do?"

"Well, I'm actually embarrassed to say Zuko I was trying to create a move and mix airbending and fire together."

"Oh, (Zuko nodding) the back draft got you."

"Yep, exactly I'm just lucky I was fast enough to not get burned more."

"I done a few moves like that myself, unfortunately I still have the scars, no Katara to fix me up back then. She's a real special lady Aang; you're so luck to have her in your life."

"Yeah thanks Zuko." (Aang looking over at Toph)

Toph was listening to the conversation between Zuko and Aang and she was happy to hear that Katara had already healed his burn that made her feel better. Something else she picked up though in Zuko voice when he spoke about Sweetness, almost a tone of regret. Toph already knew he liked Katara for quite some time, just from his internal reactions when he was near her and even though he was with Mai that still apparently hadn't changed.

"There maybe a way to eliminate the competition after all." Toph thought with glee and waved to the crowd with both hands.

The gang was exhausted after the all the pomp and ceremony that went along with the ground breaking. The crowd insisted that each of them speak; Sokka so stirred them, he received a five minute ovation. Katara could scarcely believe that her big joke loving brother could speak in such a way not leaving a dry eye in the crowd. Mai was extremely touched by Sokka's passion for the people; she had to rethink this guy.

When they arrived back at the palace the guys went to Aang's wing where they could freshen up before dinner and the ladies went to Toph's massive quarters. Additional three beds had been brought into the bedroom and still the room looked mostly vacant. The girls were truly taken back by how expansive this room really was.

"Toph, this room is larger than the hut I grew up in. (Katara looking around) I mean you could raise a family in here."

"I have to admit Toph they know how to do it up for a Princess in the Earth Kingdom." Mai said

Suki had collapsed on one of the beds staring at the ceiling.

"How high are those ceilings Toph?"

"They are 12 meters right above you Suki; want me to get you closer."

"No, that quite alright I prefer the view from here thank you."

"So where can a girl take a pee at in this cavern. (Mai asked) I hope it's not too far away either or Miss Waterbender may have to help me out."

"Ew, Toph get this lady to the restroom please!" Katara joking

"Follow me if you would please."

They left the bedroom and went directly into what resembled the day spa.

"Over there Mai (pointing to several ornate booths) pull the lever when you're done."

"This is fabulous (Katara flabbergasted) you get this everyday?"

"Yep, in fact I have arranged that you ladies get the royal spa treatment right now after that long ceremony."

Toph walked over to the wall and pulled a long silk ribbon. Mai rejoined them shaking her head over the lavishness.

"That is the fanciest commode I have ever used Toph and why do you have so many?"

"I don't really know Mai, they were here when before me; I guess the previous occupant liked them."

The ladies entered the front room of the suite just as Lili led in an army of attendants and stewardesses. They rolled in carts of food and drinks of all description on fine dishware and crystal goblets. There were also racks of robes, slippers, clothes with trays of jewelry. The attendants started to disrobe the ladies.

"Get ready to be treated like royals girls"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Simply Irresistible**

* * *

**Simply Irresistible**

Sokka, Zuko, Iroh and Aang enjoyed a lavish meal with King Lao and several of his high ranking officials. They discussed the new state of the world and other crucial items as well as forging more permanent alliances by way of marriage (Aang did not like the sound of that). Zuko shook it off gracefully as they began to talk of sports and possibly re-establishing world leagues that hadn't existed in 100 years. Already some Fire Nation students were starting to attend the University at the great city and Zuko was hoping to attract Earth Kingdom students to the Fire Nation, he and Aang had discussed this theory of intellectual cross pollination and blending of cultures.

The men retired to a library for brandy (Aang fruit juice) and continued conversation.

"Avatar I know that the Princess is your Sifu but do you really think she is qualified to be Inspector General of the Army, no offense your Majesty" General How said as he sat in an over stuffed chair adjacent to the King. "She is just a young woman, and what mind does a woman have for warfare?"

Sokka, Zuko and Aang looked at each other and smiled; they knew Toph's nature and abilities and her capabilities.

"Can I answer this one Aang (It was Sokka) I think the General needs some enlightening on woman and warfare."

Aang nodded his approval as he sat crossed legged on a cushion next to Zuko chair.

"General How I fought along side Toph as we took out the airships that were coming to burn down the Earth Kingdom; she never faltered, never turned back even in the face of certain death she was a for lack of a better term a rock. Aang can tell you that there is no one like her as a teacher of earthbending and if your Army knew half of what she does, well the Fire Nation would have been sent running from these walls 100 years ago; no offense Zuko."

"None taken Sokka, I couldn't agree with you more, actually General, I applaud his Majesty's decision to go against a tradition that had weakened and handicapped this great kingdom for centuries and one that my great-grandfather exploited. Just ask any Dai Li agent who they would rather face in battle, 100 of your elite troops or Toph Bei Fong, I can tell you they would definitely pick the 100 after what she did to them."

"This is most enlightening, I must apologize to you; your Majesty, I can see you chose based on her merit not her position (bows to the King) and I also must ask your forgiveness as well as her friends and comrades at arms, I did not mean to belittle such a great warrior (bows again).

The three return the bow.

"I think you will find that she'll be more than you ever expected General How and the men will learn to respect her." Aang speaking with pride for his Sifu

"I believe you are correct Avatar and I look forward to serving her now with great pride." (General How sitting erect in his chair)

Toph was feeling a bit tipsy after her third glass of red berry wine; she was in a white robe after a relaxing bath and massage observing her friends lounge around.

Katara wore a tiara that caught her eye of sapphires and diamonds set in white gold, she sat with a glass of sherry and her feet propped up on a leather ottoman, the fur lined slippers matching her aqua green nightgown with its fur collar. She had never eaten more exquisite food before or sampled such drink, now it was going to her head.

Mai wore a pair of silk red pajamas with a black dragon design that went across the entire length from front to back. The collar and wide cuffs were finished in gold thread. Her hair was down in four braids and she wore a rather gaudy gold necklace with matching bracelets of both arms. She sat across from Katara and shared the same ottoman taking a swig now and again from a bottle of very good whiskey as the evening progressed.

Suki was the most dignified of them all, she was stretched out on cushions across the floor sporting a tiara, earrings, necklaces, rings bracelets, anklets, and toe rings. She wore a white linen top and shorts that showed her muscular mid-drift. She had been bath, massaged. lotioned, and perfumed into ecstasy. As with the others her every whim had been met and when it wasn't in reach, someone was dispatched to fulfill it. Every nail perfectly polished and she changed her mind four different times. Toph assured her in the morning more pampering could be expected as they got ready for their day. Even though she couldn't keep all the jewelry, each of them could choose a piece in the morning, Toph's gift to them. She too was a bit tipsy from the hot rice wine that seemed to keep coming.

Now the four ladies sat/laid in a circle basking in the lap of luxury as music was being played softly in the background and attendants hovered over them awaiting their next command.

"I could definitely get use to this Toph (Mai taking another hit) but I would also be the size of an elephant toy."

Girls snickering

"I think you mean an elephant koi (Suki correcting) and yes with all this rich food you better be careful Toph, you'll be a little round boulder pretty soon."

Other girls laughing

"Ha, ha very funny – that why I workout in the quarry… to keep this fine shape and it's only going to get better with time. Did you see how I turned the boy's heads today?"

"Yep you were looking mighty fine Sister Toph (Katara partially slurring her speech) I thought I would have to put a muzzle on Aang."

More laughter except from Toph who turned her head to hide her frown at the comment; she forced a smile before turning back in their direction.

"I had to pick Zuko's eyes up off the floor after I popped them out of his head myself" Mai joked. "How did they make your boobies look so… so full and that dress just called out to every wolf, come and get it, oh baby girl." (Toph blushes three shades of red)

"Toph I don't think I've ever seen you that particular shade of red before, (Katara chortling) it looks good on you."

Suki sitting up to see and then explodes in laughter. She however is quick to see Toph's down turn expression and calm's herself.

"I hope you know we aren't laughing at you Toph, by the gods today I wished I could've look that good, (Suki catching her breath) we were all a bit jealous; okay really jealous today (Suki being serious) and I know it is just going to get better from here on for you. So please if we tease you a bit understand, maybe with the exception of Katara over there, there is only so much make up can do and I know being a Kyoshi warrior."

"Speak for your self" Mai mumbled

All the girls broke out in laughter.

Iroh had excused himself and headed home leaving the young men to talk. The topic of the evening, "How Hot was Toph." Zuko and Sokka had grabbed a couple of bottles of the brandy before heading to Aang's quarters. His area consisted of a foyer, a small library/reading room, bedroom and restroom with bathing area. It was actually three times the size of his space at the Inn and he had an army of stewards at his beck and call. The three sat on pillows in the library (Aang preferred it to chairs) and talked.

"This is some mighty fine brandy Aang, to bad you don't drink (Sokka refilling his glass) more for you Zuko?"

"Sure, it's not often even as the Fire Lord I get Earth Kingdom brandy of this quality (Sokka gives him a refill) maybe we can keep that other bottle for another day Sokka."

"That does sound like a good plan my man Zuko."

Aang could tell Sokka was already feeling good from the effects and he also knew he had to excuse much of what might be said or done by his closest male friends.

"So how did they make our Tomboy into the Wet Dream of Every Boy?" Zuko said into his glass.

"I know (Sokka yelling in agreement) I didn't even recognize her at first, if Suki wasn't there I might have thrown a little Water Tribe magic her way."

"And when did she grow NANAs (Zuko making hand gestures on his chest) I never noticed those before. Aang did you know she had those?"

"She's a girl Zuko, they eventually grow those I think." (Aang calmly answering)

"But I don't think they get packaged that well so soon (Sokka talking dreamingly) I think she's an early bloomer."

"Yep (Zuko agreeing) our Toph is an early bloomer. If this happened on the road we all might have been in trouble."

"Why Zuko, why would it have been trouble?" Aang now curious

"Let me school you my friendly little monk, this is probably why they separated the boys from the girls in your nomad society. It starts like this when a girl starts to grow out (Sokka pulling out his shirt to mimic breast); then she starts to get the attention of the guys around her. The other girls also notice that the guys are noticing and then."

"And then what Zuko?"

"And then the girls are fighting and asking questions about dumb stuff like; do like my dress or why are you looking at her that way or why haven't you noticed me." (Aang recognized the questions)

"Or the famous one (Sokka breaking in) your spending all your time with her now"

The two guys start to roll with laughter; neither realizing Aang standing quietly.

They stop and Sokka pours another round.

"You know what Zuko, I always dreamed about getting an early bloomer."

"Why is that Sokka (sipping his brandy) so that you could impress the other kids?"

"Ha, ha very funny Mr. Funny Lord No I always wanted to measure how big she got each day with my hands, you know what I mean. I thought that would be the best."

Zuko stopped sipping and thought about it and then he really **thought about it**.

"Oh wow Sokka, that would be something to have her grow to fill your palms"

"Or better"

"Or better (Zuko agreed) maybe even chart how fast they grew in."

"Yeah, well it's only a sweet, sweet, sweet dream now. Hey Aang"

"Yeah only a dream Sokka" (for him a very real dream)

The conversation had Aang's mind racing and he tried to recall how large her breast actually were in relations to his hand. They definitely looked bigger in that dress today. Toph always liked him to warm his hand and massage her, she said sometimes they hurt a bit and that helped. Even that first night, his hands under her wraps, it wasn't sexual as much as close personal contact. But tonight listening to Sokka and Zuko, Aang was getting aroused.

The guys eventually got to her hips and that was all Aang could take, his mind was on over load between the conversation and the memories. He could see her face, smell her perfume, feel her and remember her voice "I'm all yours." His heart skipped a beat and he felt his palms start to sweat.

"Well guys, I have an early day tomorrow, I know they have rooms ready for you and it looks as though Sokka is about to fall over even now."

"No I'm not, I can go at least another…..I think you're right Aang (Sokka feeling the room spin) I think I need to lay down."

"Ok Aang (Zuko helping Sokka up) it is late and we will be paying the price in the morning anyway. Come on Sokka, let's find our rooms and maybe a place to throw up."

The two stumble out and Aang hears Zuko hailing a steward.

Aang takes off his robes and got into bed, no visit from his cuddle buddy tonight, she has guest and anyway it would be very dangerous with the way he was feeling right now for her virtue. As much as he tried, he couldn't seem to put the conversation out of his mind. Especially when they started to talk about breaking in virgins and Sokka gave him a knowing wink.

Zuko recalled a time of how the girl looked at him with anticipation, desire and fear, the conquest, her pain, how she clung afterward; all this made him feel like a man. Zuko vivid accounting now played through his mind and Aang desires fought with his moral stance.

Aang felt as if he were on fire inside and out, different than before, the vision of the dress, the drunken conversations all added up to throw his hormones into turmoil. He was grateful now that Toph had company and he could have the evening to work this out.

A very, very cold shower sounded really good right now but first he needed to still his mind. He sat up on the bed and assumed the lotus position. He began to recite a calming mantra seeing beautiful streams and mountains, flowers, and then orchids becoming that dress and mountains becoming breast, streams becoming...

Aang slapped himself in the forehead and let his hand slide over his face.

Cold shower first, definitely a very, very cold shower.

Aang just finish his shower when he smelled jasmine and orange petals.

"Oh no, (his heart pounding) Flower is that you?" Aang looking at the wall where the secret passage opened

"Hi Twinkle Toes, (Toph answered) I thought I'd get a kiss goodnight."

Toph stood at the still open entrance in white robe, her hair in the braids from earlier. The robe hung open as she had the tie hanging around her neck. He could see by the hearth light she was nude under that robe and had pulled the opening to the side to display her hip in a playful manner.

"I'm all silky smooth tonight my love and I feel wonderful." Toph's words were slightly slurred.

"Have you been drinking Toph?"

"Call me Flower (Stomping her foot) and yes just a couple glasses of wine with the girls. You should see the others they are totally out of it (starting to approach) and I figure I could get a kiss or two or tree, I mean three" she giggles

"I don't think that would be a good idea tonight Flower, I don't want to do anything that we would regret later."

"Like what do you have in mind Aangie, (her voice sultry) I think I'm up for anything? Yep absolutely anything you could think of." Toph had been slowly approaching and Aang trying to make lateral moves to maintain distance but even inebriated she was able to out maneuver him mostly due to the open robe distraction.

"Listen Toph, tonight is different, I won't be able to stop myself if you and I get close, tonight you're…"

"Irresistible?" Toph sounding so sexy Aang took a deep breath and clinched his fist.

'Yeah, and in my heart I know we are not ready for this even though we've been through a lot, we're still just kids, kids in love, but not ready to make love."

"You sound just like Cousin Lili always talking about responsibility and doing the right thing, I just want a kiss goodnight and then I'm gone. Cross my heart (opening her rope enough to show one of her small supple breast, nipple very erect, as she crosses her chest) Oops sorry, didn't mean to tempt you Twinkle Toes.

"Please Toph, this is not a game, I am so serious I don't want to lose what we have for a night of carnal pleasure."

"Now you're sounding like a monk, monk." Toph grabs the back of his head and kisses him hard, her kiss taste of the sweet red berry wine and the pastry she sampled as she made her way to the passage. She lets the robe ride down to her shoulders as she presses her breast against his chest lifting a leg to his side. Aang's mind reels with the sensual thunder clap as he returned her kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hand gliding down her smooth leg up to her thigh. Suddenly the floor heaved and he was laying across the bed with her atop.

She smiled. "Oops, again."

The surprise broke the spell and gave him a moment to bend some water from a pitcher, making it ice cold and pouring it over both of them. Toph screamed and he had to cover her mouth with his hand afraid that she would be heard in the hall. She was still straddling his abdomen and now shivering very sober.

"What's you're problem, I offer you the night of your life and you dump cold water on me! You could've just said no."

"I did."

"Well I didn't know that you really meant no."

"That's because you were not in your right mind Flower, when we do make love, I want all of you, heart mind body and soul. Anyone can share bodies, that's not enough of you for me. (Aang feeling her press down on his stomach, the fine brush of her hairs) Please Flower, I meant what I said about you being irresistible tonight and you're far to close right now."

It took Toph a moment to realize her proximity and position as well as lack of clothing. Aang had closed his eyes and was lying stiff as a board, trying not to move less he surrenders to temptation. He was at full attention under the small towel that barely went around his hips.

Toph did not move.

"Flower please." (He was begging)

"I want this Aang; I've wanted this from the start."

"But we are not ready for this Toph, I'm not ready; believe me it will tarnish all that we have."

"How do you know Aang, it may make it all better."

"We've been through a lot together and have lived a lot of life in almost a year, now we are learning to share love and I don't want sex to confuse that, so please Flower, if you love me, don't do this, even as much as I desire you."

(Toph crying) "That doesn't even make sense Aang, you want me but you don't want me?"

"No Toph, I want you, but I want you in the right way so that it is forever."

Aang could feel his stomach was all wet as she lifted off of him and stood to the floor. He bent away the water in her robe and dried her with several warm breaths.

She stood stoically, allowing him to move about her but expressing no emotions, saying nothing.

"I smell me on you Aang, aren't you going to take care of that?"

"No Flower, it will be the perfume of my dreams as I meet you there."

"I really don't understand, I ache for you Aang, at times I have wanted you so badly I would have impaled myself on you while you slept."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I knew you wanted to protect my virtue until Love Blooms and if I truly love you then I have to respect that."

"Then you do love me Flower (Aang crying)"

"Of course I do, you big wuss. (Wiping away her tears) Now give me a good kiss goodnight."

"No"

"What do you mean no?" (Again confused)

"Not by the bed, a little kiss and then next thing ya know, virtue gone bye bye ( Aang already tracing the braids) Let do it over by the passageway door, that way a kiss and you go."

"That sounds good" Toph enjoying his touch on the braids. She reaches out and feels his arm and across his chest, his heart is pounding. Her robe is still open and Aang has become very much aware again as his pulse begins to skyrocket even more.

"Entrance now Aang" Toph urging him

He kisses her and they embrace and the heat starts to rise, passion like an overwhelming flood. Toph now very much aware Aang is no longer in control as his little towel hits the floor and even though they are in the midst of passion's seething hold, his hands inside the robe; she moves them closer to the entrance. She feels him bend air and heat and water as he begins to excite her.

"But Aang I thought you said we needed to wait." Her voice a rushed whisper

"I said you were irresistible tonight and I think you've stayed a moment too long Flower"

Aang gazed into her face, she had acquiesced. He looked back towards the bed and it looked to be a million kilometers away, to far to journey when the hunger of lust has now gripped him so savagely. He placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her easily with a current of air, her legs wrapping around him for balance, her hands locked around the back of his neck she kisses his neck and chest feverishly as he concentrates and bends. With his eyes closed he can see them through his earthbending and he widens his stance for better support. Toph wasn't making this easy as she slid up and down, grinding, teasing, nibbling ears and seeking hot kisses. Aang was her solid platform, just like she taught him and she used him as such flexing with her thighs and calves to maneuver herself as she pleased, twisting and playing until, she froze, he was there, she felt him at the opening, big and pulsating, her heart was now pounding, her breath short with expectancy.

"Oh well, when a girl is irresistible, it really not her fault, have at me my love."

She felt his muscles tense for the big push, she closed her eyes tightly bracing for what was to come and then…

Her feet hit the floor in the passageway; a sudden jerk on the collar of her robe had propelled her out of Aang's air bed. She heard the door close behind them with a slam. She could see with earthbending it was Lili.

"Forgive me my Princess but with you being so young and drinking I thought it wise to check on you this evening. (Lili tone was somewhat scolding) I dare say that seemed to be a very compromising position, Are you still intact?"

Toph walked ahead of Lili a bit embarrassed but strangely happy for the save. "Yes Lili, like all good heroes, you arrived just in time."

"Very good cousin, remember when you reach 16, he can ask for your hand and then you can know the riches of loves openly. Don't let lust rob you."

"Lili?"

"Yes Princess"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Chapter 7: Count on Me**

* * *

Count on Me

One moment she was in his arms, wrapped about him, the two soon to become one and then she was gone. Pulled, no snatched away by some unseen force or hand. Aang crashed into the wall beside the entrance to the secret passage just as it slammed closed. He placed his hand to floor and closed his eyes, she was walking back to her room and there was another, it was Lili she must have torn her away in that precious instant, his intensity became frustration and he screamed for her from the depth of his soul. The stone tiles compressed under his hands and he couldn't catch his breath as he rocked naked on his hands and knees. Finally he drew a breath, clutched his stomach and fell to his side onto the cold stone floor, weeping, calling out her name over and over again, this really hurt. Her smell was intense as he curled up into a fetal position, his neck and head hurting with each out cry now. Aang somehow lapsed into the peace of sleep not dreaming just running from the pain.

Toph heard his desperate cry through the floor and stopped suddenly.

"I have to go back"

"You can't Princess, you know what will happen if you do"

"He is crying for me even now Lili, I've hurt him" (her own tears falling)

"That is why you don't play with these matters Toph (Lili dropping all formalities) somebody always gets hurt. If you go back a greater hurt will be done that I can guarantee. Your young Avatar is strong and he will recover as all lovers do. You two must learn from this, you hold not only the fate of your own lives but that of multitudes and cannot be frivolous in your decisions, especially not in this. (Hugging Toph) Please hear me, I know it hard for you to understand when you are young and have faced death as you have and now just want to drink in life, but that day will come if you are patient."

Toph could still hear him but allowed Lili with her arm around her to lead her back down the passage as his cries faded. They soon reached her room and Lili picked up a bundle by the entrance.

"Cousin Mei Mei is lying in your bed in case one of you friends should awake; here I have put these night clothes for you, they match what Mei Mei is wearing."

She helped Toph on with the blue satin top and shorts and Lili put out the small torch she was using. She slowing opened the door and could hear various levels of snoring/breathing. They made their way over to her bed and Lili gently prodded Mei Mei who immediately rolled from the bed in stealth like fashion crept from the room. Toph wonder how many times she had done that before, it seemed to come so naturally to her. Toph slid in and Lili tuck the covers around her, kissing her forehead as a mother would, Toph felt a teardrop hit her cheek as well as Lili quietly exited the room.

Toph now thought about the stress that she had just put on Lili and the great love and care that her cousin just displayed, she is ashamed of herself.

"That was close" Toph whispered

"What did you say Toph?" Katara looking up from her bed, eyes half open.

'Nothing Sweetness, (whispering back) just a bad dream."

"Ok, (Katara grabbing her pillow) move over"

"What's going on (Suki sitting up) where ya going Katara?"

"Toph had a bad dream (yawning) I'm going to sleep with her."

Suki grabs her pillow "Ok, I think there's room for three, that bed is huge"

Mai sat up looked and grabbed her pillow as well. Toph did not mind the invasion, she missed her cuddle buddy and her girl friends huddling around eased her own guilt and pain.

"Toph are you crying?" Katara feeling her shake next to her.

"No (her voice quivering) I'm not crying."

Katara puts her arms around her friend and draws her in tight like a mother would a child; this wasn't the first time that Toph had been comforted in this manner. She felt Suki close to her back and knew Mai was also in the bed from her snoring.

Katara knew memories of the war brought many bad dreams and in reality was grateful for the close personal contact herself, as were the others.

"It's okay now Toph, it was just a bad dream, you can go back to sleep and we'll be here for you."

The waterbender's voice flowed over her mind and soon she drifted into a quiet peaceful slumber.

The Countess Lili walked into the room to see the four women in the same bed spread out in various directions now. She smiled to see her little princess curled in a ball like a kitten, how she had grown attached to this complex child in just a few days. Katara was lying on her stomach half on the bed, while Suki lay on her side, a hand on Toph's head. Mai was lying with her head to the foot of the bed sprawled out on her back under a sheet.

Lili hated to wake them but the day had to get started and with three more women, it was going to take additional time.

Lei moved up to her side. "Should I make the hangover remedy, I think the one at the foot here was drinking pretty heavy" Lili nodded in the affirmative and Lei went about the task. Soon Lei and Fong returned with a tray of tea and juice and another tray with some concoction that looked more akin to a witch's brew.

Mei Mei soon joined the other three signaling that the army of stewardesses and attendants had returned for the ladies morning pampering and breakfast. Lili started to make her way around the bed waking each of them gently with the offer of juice and/or tea. Both Katara and Mai needed the witch's brew which was amazingly affective. They then surrendered themselves once more into decadent indulgence as they were queen bees to an army of workers whose only task was to please them.

"Fong please see that all is going according to schedule and that the Princess and her guest are happy (Lili taking a grooming kit from an attendant) I have something to attend too."

Fong bows to her as Lili makes her way out of the room. She heads down the hall and enters an empty suite, she finds the entrance of the passage way and lights a small torch closing the door behind her she heads for Aang's room.

Aang was still on the floor when he heard the passage way open.

"Flower, is that you?" looking up wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No Avatar Aang, it is me Lili" she spoke softly

Normally Aang would have reacted bashfully and tried to cover his nakedness, but he only lay back down as his rage smoldered.

"I've come here on behalf of my Princess and her welfare (Lili noticing him nude on the ground turns her back to him) I must talk to you about what is best for Princess Toph."

"Like I believe that, (Aang not moving) don't you mean for appearance sake. How do you know what's best for Toph and why would you give a damn!"

"Because my dear Avatar if you stop acting like a horny school boy for a moment and really think about what is good for Toph then you too would realize that what was going to happen last night was not in hers or your best interest."

Lili was now standing over him looking down into his face with a very Sifu Toph like stare.

"Now get up off that floor and stop pouting, I'll help you get ready for your day while we discuss this. (Her hand already gripping his arm tightly) I am doing this for my cousin because she loves you and I know she would do this for you if she could."

Aang stood and looked sternly at Lili but offered no resistance to her leading. She led him into the bathing area and sat him on a low bench covering his lap with a fresh towel as she prepared a bath for him.

Aang couldn't help but watch her as she moved; this Toph look-a-like. Her hair was not as thick as Toph's but just a black, their eyes however were the same shape and she had that ivory white skin. She smelled of lilies and glided rather than walked when she moved. Occasionally she would peer back at him and smile, it unnerved him, that smile was identical to Tophs.

She opened the grooming kit and sat out the items. She put on a full apron; her waist was so narrow that she actually tied the string in the front after wrapping it around her.

Standing behind Aang she felt the stubble on the top of his head. (Aang closed his eyes at the sensation) She pulled him back so that his back rest against her. She lathered his head and taking a straight razor shaved him. She then shaved his face as well. She applied a soothing shaving balm to his head and face and he sighed in gratitude. She led him to the tub and he got in, it was scented with rose petals and incense was burning nearby.

"Lili I just want…"

She put her hand on his lips and shook her head 'no' and Aang fell silent. She smiled and he shivered sinking further into the tub. She took a sponge and began to wash him, his neck and back, arms and chest. She had rolled up her sleeves and was actually behind him on her knees. Aang took the sponge when she washed his stomach and didn't appear to be stopping. He returned it after covering his personal areas. She went to the side of the tub washing his legs and feet without tickling him.

She now had him stand and this time Aang tried to hide his front with his hands as she rinsed him with fresh warm scented water. Aang had never experienced this kind of treatment before and all his anger and rage was now rinsed away. He stepped from the tub to be dried by warm towels, the softest he'd ever felt.

She now led him to his bedroom and indicated that he should lie down on his stomach. he did as she requested and she placed one of the warm towels over his lower half and then straddled him sitting on his buttocks. Lili applied oil to his back and began to give him the best massage he had ever experienced.

Lili gently massaged around Aang's scars amazed that one so young would have so many even if he is the Avatar. The blue tattoos also caught her interest and she mapped them as she rubbed him in her mind. Aang's body looked tone for a teenager, but not hard until it was actually touched, a layer of youthful skin over rock hard muscle and constantly radiating energy. Lili had to admire Toph's stamina up until now, she personally was already fighting the feeling even now. She had finished the full body massage and was wiping away the excess oil. Aang lay on his back; his eyes closed a serene look on his face as the sunlight made the remnants of the oil glisten on his skin.

Only one word came to Lili's mind, "Beautiful."

She now went to his wardrobe and sat out his clothes making sure they were not wrinkled.

"It is time for our talk Avatar; now that you are in a calm state of mind. Do you need your yearnings also sated before speaking of the Princess' welfare?"

It took Aang a moment to translate what she was saying but he had no doubt he knew what she meant when he looked over at her and she was standing with her skirt rolled up to her mid-thigh, and a matter of fact look on her face.

"No Lili, (voice shaking) I think you have done enough, thank you."

Lili smiles dropping her skirt back down, "It is good to see that Toph is not just a prize to you, or you would have taken my offer. I needed to know what you really thought of her and if you would break her heart. Thrice you could have made advances on me and yet you did not; instead you showed great integrity. What happened to that integrity last night Avatar?"

Aang felt a bit exposed and it was not because he was lying under a towel. He leaned up on his elbow so to speak clearly to Lili. He told her about how wonderful Toph looked in the orchid dress and the braids, (Lili smiling with pride) and then went on to reveal to her the conversation that Zuko and Sokka had around Toph and how his curiosity was peaked. The fact that Toph arrives in an open robe just added fuel to the fire and then he just rationalized from there.

"Avatar if it was discovered that she was involved with you even to your current level, her appointment as head of the military would be opposed and you ejected from the Kingdom. She would be forced to make a choice between running off with you or staying with her family again. I can keep this level of relationship quiet enough. If you take and deflower our Princess and she becomes pregnant or it is discovered she is no longer a virgin, the shame on the Royal family will impact many of the reforms the King and Queen are trying to enact. Do you now understand how important this truly is?"

Aang looking down in shame, "Yes, in fact I told her we should wait, I went back on my word to her in a moment of weakness Lili it won't happen again."

"I need you to swear to me by whatever you consider sacred that you will not cross this line again. You are the most important person in her life and you make her happy. I would rather satisfy you myself than see her lose you, what despair that would cause. What about the Water Tribe girl, she is very beautiful and evidently has a claim on you, are you not initimate?"

"Katara? (Aang blushing intensely) huh… no, we huh… have the same level of relationship as Toph and if I were to get intimate, Toph would probably kill me."

"So have you considered a mistress or gone down to the brothels just for relief, it is a common practice here at court, I could give you some direct…"

"No (Aang looking angry) I love Toph and I don't want a mistress or a companion for relief, Lili. Last night was a mistake and I swear on my love for her that it will not happen again."

Lili stared at the young Adonis wishing that she was the object of his affections.

"Just know this Avatar; I will do anything to protect my Princess, my family and my Kingdom. If your resolve wanes again, just remember that."

"I appreciate the offer and I can assure you it will not. (Aang bowing his head) I might ask for another massage."

"I would be happy to oblige, I have laid out your garments and I will now clean up and leave."

"Lili, I just want to say thank you and I really do appreciate that you are watching over Toph."

"It is not only my duty and my honor it is also my pleasure. (Lili smiling)"

By the time Lili had repacked the kit and cleaned the bathroom, Aang was fully dressed and was meditating in the small library.

Lili was heading for the passage way when Aang floated out of the library.

"I just wanted to catch you before you left and thank you for helping me get my mind back to a right place."

"You're most welcome Avatar, as I said before I was simply standing in for Toph."

Aang suddenly hugged her and she felt the warmth of his body through his robes as she embraced him as well. They stood for a couple of moments and she laid her head on his shoulder eyes closed. (A small indulgence)

"Thanks again Lili, I almost lost something very precious." Breaking from the hug

"You just keep that in mind for the next time Avatar, I may not be around to save you."

Lili opened the passage way and held up the small torch.

"Allow me" (Aang pointing a finger)

"Please"

A burst of flame struck the torch instantly lighting it.

"Thank you Avatar"

This was the first time Lili had seen firebending this close, it was stimulating. She went into the passage and closed the door, after walking a few meters down the narrow hall, she leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor, her hands were shaking.

"Beautiful" she whispered.

Breakfast was being served to the four ladies and they even had sea prunes for Katara, Toph nearly gagging at just the thought. Exotic juices and hot drinks both sweet and savory were presented for the tasting. They laughed and told stories about the many things they had on the road, some of which was a mystery and they were grateful it was.

All of the ladies where dressed in new outfits, hair and makeup except for Toph who wore her uniform for a meeting with the Council of Five later on in the day.

"Now that you girls are all dressed up, you have to do the walk tests" Toph insisted.

"What's the walk test?" Katara asked as she downed another sea prune.

"Well ladies, there's the great hall…" Toph went on to explain how it all worked and the scoring system involved.

"Well I for one am not going to sashay down a hall full soldiers just to see if I can turn more heads than Toph."

"Stop lying Katara (Mai sipping an exotic tea) I don't even have to be Toph to know you can't wait to strut your stuff."

The statement caught Suki in the middle of drinking her water which she spit across the table and out of her nose laughing so hard, who knew Mai was so funny.

"She gotcha that time Sweetness (Toph trying to talk and breathe between laughs) my sides hurt."

"Ok, Toph, what is the high score and what is yours." Katara throwing down the gauntlet

Toph instantly stops laughing, recognizing a challenge and the insult.

"Well if you must know Honey Cheeks, they are one and the same, set just yesterday I might add." (Her comment clearly leveled at Katara, her stare direct)

Mai and Suki could instantly tell this was personal, but these two had a history anyway and competition in this realm seemed to be the new addition.

"Well it couldn't be very high then (Katara looking down into her plate) I've seen you walk and a platypus bear has a better gait."

"If you can do better, than bring it sister (Toph now standing leaning over the table)

"Oh I will, you little dirt diver (now standing eye to eye with Toph) and once your record is busted, you'll have something each day to try and live up to."

"Oh, that was harsh" Suki commenting to Mai from the sidelines.

"So Toph you never said what your score was (Mai now trying to relieve the mounting tension) we have to know the bar."

"Yeah Toph (Katara mocking) what's the bar, will I need more than my fingers and toes to count up to it."

"Before you know Katara, care to place a wager or are you too chicken! (Toph smirked) but maybe baby's swing ain't got the zing it's cracked up to have."

"Oh, I got enough zing in my swing to take you out any day of the week, (Katara hands on hips) so what are you putting up as a bet Toph?"

"That tiara you had on last night is part of matched set with earrings and a necklace, custom made for me on my 11th birthday. (Toph baiting her) None like it in the whole world, daddy paid a small fortune for it. If you win the set is yours, Sugar Queen."

"And if by some crazy chance I don't break your score, what do you want Toph, what could the Princess of the Earth Kingdom possibly want from me?"

"A date"

"A whaa… (Katara stunned) you want me to take you on a date!"

'No not you, (Toph disgusted) ew, don't flatter yourself babe, you're not that good looking. I want you to tell Twinkle Toes to take me on a date, dinner, dancing and whatever else goes with that stuff."

Suki did not like the sound of this wager and remembered Sokka telling her Toph never really gambled. Why would Toph want a date from a guy that just dumped her and at the request of his girlfriend? Suki could only come up with one answer, "Revenge" she was going to make Aang miserable for an entire evening. Suki liked this plan.

"That's outrageous Toph, what makes you think Twinkle … I mean Aang would even go for something like this."

"Cluck, cluck, cluck, maybe I should call you the Chicken Queen instead (goading Katara) I think Aang will do just about anything you tell him to do, short of murder Katara."

Mai and Suki now snickering, obviously enjoying the show way too much.

Katara sat back down and crossed her arms, Toph knew that last comment would feed her ego and it was like coal in the boiler.

"You have a bet on one condition Toph, well make that two."

"And what would that be Katara." Toph listening closely, Katara could be crafty at times.

"One I get to chose another dress, that will enhance my swing and…"

"And… go on Katara spit it out"

"Your Lady-in-Waiting Lili does my hair and makeup"

Lili had personally done Toph's the day before creating the look that drove the Avatar to lose control. This proposal Toph had to seriously consider, Katara was a natural head turner anyway and every time Zuko got near her his heart rate jumped at least 20 beats. Putting that much raw talent in the hands of Lili could create some real competition, but Toph did own the walk.

"What's your answer now Toph, or have you chickened out."

"Lili?"

"Yes your Majesty?" She had returned from her mission and also changed clothes.

"I want you to assist the Lady Katara today as if it were me, hold back nothing."

'Yes your Majesty, I will make her look like a Sun amongst moons" (The analogy made Katara put her hand to her chest in surprise as Lili studied her.)

"Game on, Sweetness, and have Aang wear something other than those robes on the date, I want him to be able to dance."

"So, Toph, what is the score to beat" Suki asked.

"96 (Mei Mei replied flatly) with a possible 98."

Katara swallowed hard and Mai and Suki turned looking wide eyed at the little earth bender.

"What's a possible? (Mai asking) I thought they turned their heads or they didn't."

"Well actually (Lili adding further explanation) they turn and linger, that counts as 1, a head turn no linger that a possible."

Suki smiled and shook her head seeing that Toph really had played Katara and it was just as Sokka said, "Toph really doesn't gamble."

"What can I tell you ladies, I was getting tired by that time, that's a long hallway (Toph leaning back propping her feet on the table) you can just add neck-bender to my list now!"

"C'mon Lili I think we have some work to do!" Katara giving Toph the evil eye

"Yes my Lady" Lili follows Katara into the other room.

Zuko awoke with a splitting headache just as he predicted. The sunlight was not his friend this morning as he tried to escape the rays piercing his eyelids. His mouth tasted of vomit and every move he made reminded him that he drank to much last night. He slowly attempted to roll over onto his back but bumped into someone. The start made him leap out of bed; instantly the pain of the headache shot through him and he couldn't see for a few moments. Slowly his vision returned and there was Sokka, mouth open drooling, still in the same clothes from the night prior. Zuko then noticed that he was still in the same outfit as well and in dire need of a bath.

"Wake up Sokka, (Zuko rubbing the sides of his head as he spoke) we need to start getting ready for the day and something for this hang over."

"Am I dead (Sokka not moving) I wish I was dead now Zuko, please have mercy and kill me."

"If I don't get out of this that easy than neither do you, Sokka. (Zuko heading for the door) Now open your eyes and embrace the pain you Water Tribe wimp."

Sokka taking offense shot up and learned the true meaning of pain, Zuko smiled and that hurt as well.

Zuko made it to the door and a small man was sitting outside in the hall.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I am glad to see you are awake, I assume his Regency Lord Sokka is also awake?"

Zuko nods his head slowly trying to minimize the headache.

"Very good, I will now summon the attendants who will look after you and the regent this morning. They have a wonderful remedy for these type of headaches as well. If you would make yourself comfortable inside, they will be here shortly. My name is Puck; I will be your valet for the morning."

"Thank you Puck" Zuko managed to mutter as he felt his way back into the room.

Soon Puck returned with the attendants, they were all women, beautiful women, similar to the ones that had taken care of the four girls.

"I hope you find this to your liking gentle Lords, early in the morning the female form is much more soothing than that of the masculine, would you not agree?"

"We definitely agree." Sokka and Zuko smiling through the pain speaking as one

After getting a dose of the hangover concoction and a cup of chamomile tea, they were given the same treatment that Lili had performed on Aang. New robes appropriate to their rank and station were provided as well. Neither man lifted a finger to get undressed or dressed. The ladies now sat around them playing music, refilling their tea or juice and in Sokka's case making sure the meat kept coming.

Zuko was reclining on the chaise while an attendant gently rubbed his temples, his eyes closed; he was making small purring like sounds.

"Excuse me my Lord (the attendant shyly speaking) may I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course you can."

"Do you not receive this treatment in the Fire Nation my Lord, you and the Regent were a bit stand offish at first when the ladies attempted to disrobe you and then again in the bath."

"No we don't (Zuko admired her courage and her observation) and you are correct it did take us a moment to warm up to this treatment, but I think we have adjusted."

"I would agree my Lord; it is an honor for us to take care of nobles such as you and the regent."

"Let me tell you a secret (Zuko sitting up and looking into her brown eyes) the Regent and I are just regular people and we appreciate the pampering."

She blushed and pulled him down by his shoulders back to the chaise this time massaging his scalp, "Yes my Lord, it is as you say regular people… who save the world."

Zuko smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Passage**

* * *

_**The Passage**_

An accident

Maybe

Passage is dark

Two people approach

Close quarters

Bodies brush

Arms encircle

Hot kisses

Scuttle of clothes

Press of flesh

No reservation

Determination

Short breaths

Musky stones

Sweet perfume

Cold floor beneath

Warmth from above

He is enveloped

A sea of ecstasy

Thunderous strokes

Hearts pounding

Pressure building

Crescendo of passion

Warm wet relief

Short breaths

Sweet kisses

Goes to speak

Fingers on lips

Gone

Familiar footsteps

Feels a kerchief

An initial

Passage is dark

Still he lays

An accident

Maybe

* * *

**Chapter 9: Treasures, Hearts and Secrets**

* * *

**A/N** A **courtesan** was originally a woman **courtier**, which means a person who attends the court of a monarch or other powerful person[1]. In feudal society, the court was the centre of government as well as the residence of the monarch, and social and political life were often completely mixed together. In Renaissance Europe, courtiers played an extremely important role in upper-class society. As it was customary during this time for royal couples to lead separate lives — commonly marrying simply to preserve bloodlines and to secure political alliances — men and women would often seek gratification and companionship from people living at court. In fact, the verb "**to court**" originally meant "to be or reside at court", and later came to mean "to behave as a courtier" and then "to pay amorous attention to somebody"[2]. The most intimate companion of a ruler was called the **favourite**.

**Treasures, Hearts and Secrets**

Aang heard her stop in the passageway not far from his opening. He had not put on his sandals yet and so was tracking the fact that Lili had apparently collapsed in the narrow corridor.

Aang opened the passage and looked down. He could see her slumped against the wall but he did not want to yell out to check on her. Her torch light suddenly went out and he could no longer see her.

Aang decided to slip into the passage, closing the hidden door behind him reasoning that he could make sure she was not injured. He decided not to generate a flame for light; he could easily navigate the granite channel with his eartthbending even in pitch black conditions.

He felt her heart beating and his own starting to race as he entered.

Lili sat on the cold floor trying to collect her thoughts before returning to her duties, she was definitely over stimulated and wanted to run back to the young Avatar.

"This is foolishness (Lili bounced the back of her head on the stone wall) he's just a boy. A powerful, hot, exquisite, hard body boy; the Princess would kill me if I dare touch him in that way cousin or not."

Lili remembered with a chill what Toph had done to Mei Mei in that chair as a warning.

She wasn't sure if it was the sense of danger or desire or a combination that made him so enticing.

There were times she caught him looking at her with want in his big grey eyes only to turn away blushing. Did he know? Had he not understood that he only needed to reach out and she was his?

Lili was a courtesan and well acquainted with 'gentlemen' at court. Her high noble ranking and insight into political affairs made her desirable to wed even though she was not a virgin.

This was also why she was chosen as Toph's chief Lady-in-Waiting to protect the young Princess' chastity, even with her own body, as well as train her in the ways of the Royal Court.

Lili hears a doorway open to the passage and she extinguishes the small torch after a moment she is carrying as to not give away her position. The sunlight streaming behind the person standing in the opening reveals it is the Avatar. He is looking down the corridor towards her as he steps in, closes the entrance; now darkness surrounds her.

She puts her hand over her mouth to stifle an anxious cry.

"He is coming for me."

Lili stands; making her way along the wall feeling passion grow as they approach. She now hears only her heart pounding in her ears like a drum with anticipation and the light shuffle of her feet advancing in Aang direction across the hard path.

Lili now has no sense of distance in this pitch and Aang's light steps were undetectable. This caused an anxious feeling to well up in her as her hands traced along the rough hewn walls.

When would they meet, when would she feel his strong warm touch?

Then they were front to front in the narrow walkway, blind as badger-moles, bodies lightly pressing together. Neither moving past in the blackness filled with rushed breaths.

An eternity locked in a moment, Lili swallows hard unable to bear the closeness, feeling his heat and power she throws her arms around his neck and kisses the young Avatar with all the force she can bring to bear.

Aang could feel her breast press against him with every breath she took now; every breath got deeper and deeper; the feeling fuller and fuller.

In the dark the images of her were vivid and he remembered her standing over him, the bath and the massage, every detail was alive in his mind. But her smile that irresistible smile of hers sent him over the edge of reason.

He knew this was not Toph and he still burned with desire. He also knew that he did not love her, but he wanted her in everyway that a man wants a woman. He wanted her to fulfill his hunger now despite what he said earlier and she knew it.

Her lips now on his, he opened his mouth to receive her tongue and intertwine it with his own as brilliant streams of color played crossed his now tightly closed eyes.

His warm arms now pulling her nearer feeling just how delicate she truly was, not the hard muscles like Toph or Katara, but firm and soft everywhere his hands found to touch.

The kisses mounted in strength and length. Aang felt her leg between his, moving with the rhythm of the kisses and their bodies.

She was pinned against the rough wall but ignored the discomfort to find his face and neck with the tip of her tongue as his hands went into the folds of her gown.

Her skin was soft beyond compare and smooth as gossamer. His hands slipped under her breast band. They felt larger than they had appeared to be to him in the light. His fingers discovered her nipples; brushing across and around them shooting small blast of air. He felt her areola ripple and he raised the heat of his hands.

She cooed and purred at his every touch, now massaging and nibbling his ears.

All consuming passion burned in their hearts as they were locked in lust's embrace there was no thought of turning back now. No remembering fidelities or fear of consequences only the rich anticipation of what was to come.

Her hands now found him out. Holding, stroking, twisting the length of him, euphoria and expectation all gripping him in the dark, his head jerks backs from the sensation and he see stars as he strikes the wall behind him but he is unperturbed.

Lili now feels the strongest, warmest hug she has ever experienced. She is suddenly being lifted into the air floating and then lightly falling onto him. It was exhilarating and disorienting; she did not take her hands out of his pants until they had landed. He was on the floor and she on top of him. Aang giving her the dominate position was inconceivable and caused her eyes to fill with tears.

.

She did not think her passion could get much higher but it was now mind numbing. She wanted him with such a raging desire that her teeth clenched and she breathed in sharply; it is all about raw desire now.

She quickly drops down to his legs and feels for the band of his pants and underwear; one pull they were down to his thighs. She then stands beside him and takes off her silk panty knowing she is ready for him. Lili raises her skirt steps over him again using her feet to find his middle she lets the skirt drop back down covering Aang like a tent. She now squats down slowly, head rolling back in pleasure.

Aang is now lying very still on the cold floor enjoying the sheer recklessness of his act. The unexpected shock as his bare buttocks hitting the cold granite gave him a jolt that he found extremely stimulating; he was lost in the moment. The contrast of the silk tent formed by Lili gown as it draped over the front of him and the warmth it provided caused his eyes to roll back in his head.

All of Aang's senses now hit the ceiling as he feels her take him in with a velvety smoothness that causes the airbender to draw in a staccato breath and bow up to meet her downward stroke. Her hands are braced against his chest and Aang now holds the outside of her arms.

Lili started the back and forth motion slowly softly listening to his breathing; feeling his body, soon she was moving frenetically, driving down hard against his powerful upsurges climaxing shortly after his, feeling that his would never end.

It is his first time.

Lili stretches out upon him and find his face; she starts to kiss him; kisses, soft, gentle kisses upon his mouth, cheeks, eyes and neck fall like rain; warm and tender. Aang sighs and exhales now trying to comprehend the extent of all that has occurred.

His arms wrap around her slender body and he listens to her heart.

Lili could feel Aang under her as he started to speak and she pressed her fingers to his lips. No words were needed, the moment spoke for itself.

Aang's desire and hers found a mutual point in this dark, dank place passion's flame had no boundaries. The time for guilt and regrets would surely come, but right here and now, only the fulfillment of a craving, the satisfaction of a hunger is known.

Lili got up; breaking from his embrace and found her panty; she then made her way down the passageway back to where she left the grooming kit and torch. She found spark rocks in the kit (used to light warmers) and lit the torch.

Looking back briefly she could see the outline of Aang still on the ground, she smiles, and then hurries down the corridor.

Aang's palms lay upon the stones his eyes closed; he could see her with every foot fall she took and the vision lingered in his mind. He was undone on the cold floor but feeling very warm and complete now as he noted the exit Lili used. She was now out of range and reality began to creep back in.

"TOPH"

"OH SHIT"

"I'M A DEAD MAN"

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID"

Aang bouncing his head on the hard stone flooring with every word

Even with all the self berating he still couldn't get most of the smile off of his face.

"You're supposed to have better control than that Avatar (Aang lecturing himself) are you going to have sex with every pretty girl in the palace?"

He kind of liked that thought but dismissed it out of principle. This time was different, he rationalized, he was in a sexually charged state of mind and Lili was there to defuse the ticking bomb before it exploded all over or more precisely in Toph.

Who was he kidding, this wasn't about Toph, it was his own yearnings and he succumbed to it in this cool musty perfumed filled darkness.

Aang decided it was time to get off the floor. He pulled up his clothing but when he went to straighten his robe he found a kerchief on his chest. By the perfume smell and the outline of the initial he could feel it was hers, Lili.

It must have fallen from her sleeve during the interlude. Aang took a few more moments of repose to just breathe in the perfume from the kerchief and remember.

"Lili"

"I'M SUCH A DEAD MAN"

Aang hitting his head on the floor again

Mai, Katara and Suki waited in the formal dining hall. Toph was on her way to meet with her generals taking her ladies with her. The guys were late as the food sat out in all its delicious beauty. The only things that looked better were the girls. They were all disappointed when making their grand entrance to find their men were not present. It was well past noon now and Mai threw a dagger into a melon burying the hilt.

"You have another one of those? (Suki holding out her hand) I'd like to practice on a melon myself before the melon head gets here."

Mai hands her a well balanced light blade, Suki loves the feel of it and smile back at her.

"Katara do you want to put an apple on your head to see if Mai or I can knock it off"

"Very funny Suki, Mai I trust, you I might end up without an eye or something"

Mai bows slightly to Katara acknowledging the compliment.

"I just thought you would rather have a mercy killing than tell Aang to take Toph on a date" Suki quipped.

Indeed Katara had lost the bet with Toph and Suki made it a point never to bet with Toph.

Each of the ladies ran the gauntlet of the walk and each did surprisingly well. Mai went first in her fire lily red dress cut thigh high. It was definitely risqué for her and she did feel a bit exposed but this was a competition and she really wanted to know how she ranked amongst these beauties.

She was always third in her group of Azula and Ty Lee but first to Zuko. Somehow with this bunch she didn't always feel that way. She and Zuko had little spats when she saw him staring at a certain waterbender too long.

Mai scored 61 with a possible 67, the future Fire Lady was indeed hot.

Suki followed in her lime green low cut two piece mid-drift wrap that showed a lot of her well shaped leg and cleavage. The Kyoshi bombshell worked the hall from start to finish racking up an amazing 71 with a possible 75.

Last was Katara. She had gotten specialized treatment to try to help her overcome the overwhelming deficit of Toph's 96.. Lili also called in Mei Mei to see if she could help Katara improve her walk. Katara had natural talent but tended to slump at times or drag her feet.

Lili focused on bringing out Katara's eyes and drawing attention to her hips, her main assets.

"You must stop them with a look and draw them with a swing." Lili instructed

"Show me your walk" Mei Mei demanded

Katara was standing in her under garments before the women, trying not to feel embarrassed.

"What, I really don't have a walk per say."

"Then how do you get a man's eye (Mei Mei asking) cousin Toph definitely has a walk."

That comment got

Katara's ire up and she performed for the ladies her best strut. They were unimpressed to say the least.

"Well cousin, with a walk like that she'll get some looks and maybe some laughs. (Mei Mei talking around Katara as if she wasn't in the room) I guess tromping around on the ice and snow is good enough for savages and the like where pickings are scarce."

Katara shot Mei Mei a hard glance and she did not even acknowledge it. It seemed that the earthbending mentality extended to more places than the rock pile.

"Watch me (Mei Mei order) I will demonstrate a proper walk for a lady, not that drunken stumbling you just so shamefully displayed."

Katara went to open her mouth in rebuttal and both Mei Mei and Lili looked at her with raised eyebrows. She thought about all that was on the line and that she had requested the help. Toph had the training and was an expert, she was not. She closed her mouth and bowed humbly to the two women as Mei Mei now turned and started to glide.

Over two hours later Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe emerged ready to take on the pint size regal champion. Her hair was down in large curling locks. Instead of her usual hair loops, two long beaded braids framed her face. Her eyes dominated; captivating all who looked upon her. She wore a gold and red kimono with slits up to the thigh on either side revealing her tan legs as she walked and now she had a walk. The kimono had a high button collar leading down to an opened V-shaped bust line.

Final score Katara 84 possible 90, not enough to beat the little Princess but enough to satisfy her ego. She couldn't wait for Aang to see her and drool like he did with Toph.

Finally they could hear commotion in the hall as the large doors swung open. Zuko and Sokka walked in followed by their entourage of beautiful attendants and Puck. Mai and Suki stood up, Suki still holding the blade Mai had given her and Mai now considering which one she should use on the Fire Lord.

Both Zuko and Sokka were talking to a couple of young ladies that were draped on their arms until they saw their ladies beautifully dressed with looks that could kill. The tension was palatable and the room got quiet.

"Perhaps it is time for a little privacy my Lords." Puck offered

"Yes definitely Puck, thank you" Zuko agreed

Puck clapped his hands and the attendants bowed to Zuko and Sokka and withdrew.

Mai noticed one in particular giving her man a long seductive glance that made him blush before leaving. She was furious.

As soon as the last one left and Puck bowed out closing the doors Mai exploded.

"What the hell was that Zuko and where did all those girls come from."

"You look absolutely awesome Mai (Zuko trying to switch her attention) I have never seen you so beautiful."

Zuko walks over to her and tried to hug her, Mai pushes his away.

"Is she the reason you were late for lunch Zuko (Mai glaring at him) I've heard about these Earth Kingdom courts and how they treat men. Did you get the royal treatment Zuko?"

"How do they treat men? (Katara now asking) What's this royal treatment?"

"Nothing happened Mai, (Zuko covering) I swear, Sokka tell them."

Sokka was engaged in his own argument with an irate knife holding Suki.

"That's right nothing happened. The ladies served us breakfast and provided massages, that the extent of the royal treatment we got."

Zuko and Sokka had previously agreed to say nothing about the bath or what was bathe in the bath.

"We got up late (Zuko chimed in) because we drank late into the evening; and for that most beautiful Lady Mai I am truly sorry."

Zuko descended upon one knee; taking Mai's hand he kissed it. She blushed and smiled.

"Get up you idiot."

"I love it when you talk sexy (Zuko standing and hugging the lady in the fire lily dress) and you do look good. Let's skip lunch (Zuko whispers in her ear) we can go to my room."

Mai shakes her head and the two head for the door.

Sokka takes the opportunity to follow suite.

"So am I forgiven as well Suki? (Sokka giving her the puppy dog eyes) Please, please, please."

"Oh, okay it just took me by surprise you and Zuko walking in with all those women."

"Suki why are you holding a knife and dressed so gorgeously, not to say the two don't go together well?" (Sokka rubbing his chin)

"Well Sokka, I was deciding whether I wanted a non-reliable man or a reliable eunuch, which could serve me better?"

"Should we go to my room and find out?"

Suki noticed Katara would be all alone Aang had not arrived yet. Katara's disappoint was written on her well made face.

"You two can go, I'll wait for Aang."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Katara?" (Suki sounding motherly)

"Yeah, I'm sure; he won't be too much longer, probably just held up with some official business or something. (Katara's voices subdued) go and have fun, you don't want to waste that dress."

Suki and Sokka ran laughing from the room and the door closed. Servants milled about but the room was extremely empty for Katara.

Aang was speeding towards the dining hall; he was more than an hour late now. He had gotten lost in thought about his tryst with Lili; then took a long bath and changed clothes went to the temple to meditate and then took a nap. He had just awakened and now was rushing to the dining hall to meet with his friends and Katara.

Aang pushed open the door to see the solitary figure sitting at a table, she was beautifully dressed and her hair cried "touch me" to him. She had her back to the door. She did not bother to turn around as he entered or approached her.

"I am so sorry Katara; I really messed up this time I know. You look fabulous."

"Do you really think so Aang (Katara turning to reveal the streaking makeup) do you really think so." Her voice sarcastic

Her blue eyes were framed by a thin rings of red and rivulets could be traced flowing from mascara through the blush and smears of makeup marked where she wiped her eyes from time to time. She actually looked a wreck. Aang was a bit startled to see her in that condition. She had apparently been crying for a while.

"Where is everybody else Kat, I thought they would be here."

"They are having some private time Aang and I was hoping to have some of that with you. I got all beautiful and did the walk (Katara crying again) now you're late and I'm ugggllly…"

"You're not ugly we just need to clean you up a bit Kat. You could never be ugly, now Bumi's ugly."

Katara laughs even through her tears.

"I'll be right back Kat, I just need to get something."

Aang went over to a servant and whispered to him some instructions. It looked to Katara he was describing something by the movements of his hands. The man shook his head in understanding and left the room. Aang returned to her kneeling in front.

"I have never seen you dressed so wonderfully before Katara. Where did you get that dress from?"

"Toph, she seems to have everything including you." Katara looking down

(Aang heart stops,) "Does she know about them?" he wonders.

"I mean you spend so much time here at the palace and I know I shouldn't be jealous but it's been less than a week that we first kissed Aang and I can count on one hand the time we've spent together. (Katara black rings around her eyes now) I mean you probably are actually spending more time with her dad than anyone but still I miss you Aang."

The servant arrives with the large grooming kit and gives it to Aang with a respectful bow.

Katara's curiosity now peaked.

"A grooming kit Aang, you got a grooming kit."

"Yep, the perfect thing to clean off that old makeup and restore that cheerful appearance to the most beautiful woman on earth."

Katara smiles at the compliment. The streaking makeup giving her the appearance of a maniac

Aang opened the kit and was amazed at how far out it expanded. It had a myriad of compartments and he soon became bewildered as to what did which, even though they were labeled.

"Let me Aang, you go get me a basin of warm water, ok."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

When he got back with the water the make up was gone though her eyes were still red. Katara dipped her hands in the basin and they started to glow. She then raised them to her eyes for a few moments. When she lowered them her eyes were shimmering.

"Wow Katara the next time my eyes are red and puffy from crying I'm calling you babe, now you definitely look marvelous."

Katara was starting to feel on top of the world again as Aang couldn't keep his eyes off of her, looking her up and down and all around.

"That's right, drool boy drool" she thought with a smile.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry Kat, I will make this up to you. How about I take you out tomorrow? We can have some private time and get to take that walk in the park by the Inn."

"Well actually Aang we can't, but I do want you to go out tomorrow but just not with me."

"Katara are you still angry with me for being late, I swear, I'll make it up to you."

"No Aang I'm not angry, I really need you to do me this huge favor and take a friend out tomorrow. You know dress up, dinner, dancing the works, show her a good time. She doesn't have a boyfriend and has never experienced a real date before. I wanted her to have this as a present so to speak. I couldn't think of a nicer guy than you."

"So who's the girl?"

"Toph"

"Lose a bet?"

"Yep"

"Ok."

* * *

**Chapter 10: A World of Hurt**

* * *

**A World of Hurt**

"What do you mean by okay Aang? (Katara glaring angrily) I ask you to take out another woman and you just say ok. What's wrong with you?"

"What am I suppose to say Katara? (Aang totally confused) You asked me to do it?"

"Well you didn't have to be so eager to jump on the little Princess now did you Aang! You could have a least objected or said I would much rather prefer to be with you (Katara crying softly) but no you just said 'ok" ready to dive right in and run off with that little metal bending floozy!" Katara now pacing the room with her arms crossed

"Katara!"

"Well that's what she is Aang, I see the way she's been throwing herself at you and wearing fancy clothes and makeup. She's got this 96 percent walk …"

"A what type of walk?"

"Never mind but it's a walk that only a floozy would have believe you me." (Katara waving her finger in the air)

"Are you jealous of Toph Katara?"

"No, I'm just stating the facts."

"No I think Katara Master Waterbender of the Sothern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda, defeater of the dread Azula is jealous of Toph."

"Well when you put it like that it does sound silly."

"Yeah Twinkle Toes it sure does."

Aang almost fainted as he realized that Toph was now in the room listening to the conversation, how much she had overheard he did not know, he just prayed to his ancestors it was just the last part.

"Hey Toph, back from your meeting so soon (Aang turning to greet her) I thought it was going to run late?"

"You can cut the chatter Aang, Sugar Queen and I have some talking to do about who the real floozy is!"

Evidently she had heard the entire conversation and was taking it to the source.

"What was that General Floozy, (Katara turning her back to Toph) did you want to talk to me?"

Toph closed ground rapidly at the insult as Katara took a defensive stance in the somewhat revealing dress. Aang froze for a second at the long brown leg coming through the slit all the way up her thigh as Katara had to hike it up a bit to free her leg fully.

Aang turned to intercept Toph trying to place his hands on her shoulders. Toph shifts to side step him causing one of his hands to come to rest clinching her breast.

The three stood in shocked silence.

Just then Sokka, Suki, Mai and Zuko entered the room.

Silence

"Let go of me you perv! (Toph shouted as the floor heaved sending Aang skyward) I can't believe you just did that to me Aang!" (Toph crying and running from the room)

Aang hit the floor hard, he was in such shock over what just occurred he didn't even air bend to break his fall. Aang landed on his side sending a wave of nauseating pain coursing through him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around himself as he writhe in pain on the floor. He had come to rest at Suki's feet.

"Wow that looked like it really hurt Aang (Suki bending over) I guess you have to be more careful where you put your hands next time."

Aang tried to air bend himself up only to fall back to the floor with a thud and a new wave of pain.

"Hey I think he's really hurt guys (Zuko observing) help me get him to a chair Mai."

"I'm not going anywhere near that grabby hand monk. (Mai folding her arms) I don't want him taking liberties with me."

"Sokka, come and help"

Sokka and Zuko gently lifted Aang up and guided him to a chair. He winced in pain as he sat down.

"I think he may have a couple of bruised ribs. (Zuko looking at his side) Katara please take a look."

Katara had not moved the whole time. She seemed to be in shock. From her vantage point it appeared that Aang just reached out and grabbed Toph's boob for no reason at all. It wasn't just a touch or brush but a full on snatch.

Katara walked over to see Aang's bruised side.

"Better summon a healer to look at him Zuko."

"Katara you are a healer (Zuko surprised) and he's suppose to be your boyfriend; what's the matter with you?"

"It was an accident Katara, (Aang now doubled over) I swear, I was reaching for her shoulder and she stepped to the side. I would never dishonor you or Toph in that manner. Please help me."

"Please help him Katara; he's having a problem breathing"

It was Toph and she was running towards Aang now, the obvious concern in her face stating how seriously he may be injured."

"Sokka hand me that basin of water (Katara ordered kneeling in front of Aang) I think he may have a punctured lung." She could see his breathing was labored now and hear a wheezing sound.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you Twinkle Toes (Toph kneeling beside Katara) you've taken harder hits before?"

Sokka sat the basin beside Katara and she bent water from it charging it till it glowed brightly and then she touched his side. She could detect the injury where his rib had become dislocated and made a small tear in his lung on impact with the hard floor. She focused on closing the rip as the energy caused his body's natural healing ability to multiply.

Aang's breathing returned to normal and Katara now strained and weak placed the water back in the basin.

Aang reached forward and took Katara's hand.

"Thank you"

The manner he looked at her and said that simple phrase made her not only blush but turn in shame for not helping him in the first place.

She stood and turned her back to him unable to face him anymore.

"I am so sorry Aang; I should have helped you from the beginning."

Katara did not see Toph slide her hand into Aang's and the couple exchange a reassuring squeeze; his sign to her that he was now alright.

Toph had been returning to the dining hall happy with her performance and giving Aang a free feel on top of it. She never considered that anything was wrong until she felt his breathing. That's when she started to run. Now on her knees in front of him she fought to contain her emotions and the desire to hug and kiss him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Twinkle Toes, (tears falling) normally you just float."

"I was a bit distracted Sifu Toph. (Aang smiling softly) we haven't worked on that in training."

"Ha, ha Twinkle Toes (Toph smiling) and I don't think we will either, consider that your one and only training session."

Toph stood and walked over to Katara. Katara was surprised when Toph hugged her hard and just held her. She closed her eyes and began to quietly cry.

"Forgive yourself Katara, he already has; (Toph whispered) that's why we love each other."

The words shot through her like lightening and Katara made peace with herself knowing that even though she made mistakes, her friends still loved her. Katara was now aware that everyone was huddled around her except for Aang.

He could breathe now; his side was still in incredible pain making movement impossible. It needed to be bound for the hyper extended muscles and the dislocated ribs.

The huddle broke and Katara saw Aang alone in his pain.

"Oh Aang (she rushed to him) I love you and I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Katara knelt before him and kissed him on the lips; arms around his neck.

Toph had to turn away from the group biting her lip unless her face gave away her true feelings.

"I still want my date Katara; (Talking extra loud) a bets a bet. Besides I think a few bindings and healing sessions and he'll be as good as new. "

"I think you may have to take it easy on the dancing part Toph, but he should be able to handle everything else."

"You okay with that Twinkle Toes (Toph masking her emotions with mirth) I'll take it easy on ya."

"Thank you Sifu Toph and I am sorry for touching your uh, uh, well you know…"

'There called breast Aang (Toph now amused) and it's okay to say the word. I understand Katara has a very nice pair of them and I accept your apology."

"Hey… (Katara red faced arms folded across her chest)"

"I need to apologize as well Aang, (Mai standing next to him) and to show you there are no hard feeling you can grab my breast if you wish."

Zuko and the rest of the group mouths dropped open as Mai was still wearing the fire lily dress stuck out her chest. Aang actually thought about it for a second before declining.

"Thank you Mai, but I will pass that on to Zuko to fulfill. We have not known each other long but we don't hold onto grudges in this group."

"Thanks Aang" Mai bends over and hugs him giving Aang a splendid look down her dress, he smiles at the unexpected booby prize.

"Well I guess I should apologize as well. (Suki sighing) you're usually Mr. Indestructible and I've seen you get bounced around so many time (tears start to fall) you know I love you Aang."

"I know Suki (tears falling as well) and I love you too."

She kneels and hugs him causing him to moan in pain.

"Oh sorry again, I suppose we need to get some bindings."

"The Royal Physicians are on their way. (Toph announced) I summoned them before I came in when I detected your breathing Aang. They're not the fastest bunch."

"Well it only hurts when I breathe"

"Anything in this grooming kit we can use? (Katara opening it again) I did remember some towels and things."

After looking in the kit, "I got nothing." Katara announced.

"Here use this (Toph handing Katara a long linen band) he needs it more than I do."

Toph had taken off her breast wrap and slipped it from under her shirt.

"Thanks Toph (Katara smiling) I think this will be perfect for now."

Suki and Katara wrapped Aang around his lower chest and he felt immediate relief.

"That's twice today you got close to my boobs Twinkle Toes"

The group broke out in laughter as Aang turned bright red.

Eventually the Royal Physicians arrived and re-wrapped Aang in new linen bindings that didn't smell of jasmine and orange petals. They also prescribed a tea to take down the swelling and alleviate the pain.

"You will need to stay in bed for at least the rest of the day Avatar Aang. (Chief Physician looking over the bindings) I will summon a litter chair to take you to your quarters and appoint a personal attendant to take care of you."

Toph's demeanor seemed to change at that statement.

"Lord Physician, I will make sure the needs of the Avatar continue to be met as my personal guest while he is here at the palace."

"As you wish your Majesty, I just thought he would be more comfortable under the care of Master Puck."

"He would not (Toph sounding angry) and I do wish."

Toph's tone caught the entire group off guard; Katara now wondered why Toph did not want Aang under the care of this Master Puck who took care of Zuko and Sokka. They seemed happy enough with it.

"Yes your Majesty."

The Chief Physician knowing that he had crossed the line now bows and exits.

'Well I guess you have adjusted to being a royal Toph"

"What do you mean Katara?"

"Well the way you told that guy what you wanted in no uncertain terms."

"Yeah Toph (Mai moving closer) why is Aang getting your personal attention, but Master Puck and his beavy of beauties are okay for Sokka and Zuko."

"That is a very good question Mai (Suki arms crossed) I'd like an answer to that one."

"No, you have it all wrong girls." Toph trying to think fast.

"What do we have wrong Toph? (Mai now next to Suki) please tell us."

"When Aang came I made sure he got the best accommodations just like I did for you ladies last night. It just slipped my mind to do the same for Sokka and Zuko. I'm really sorry guys. I'll make sure you're taken care of tonight."

"No need to apologize Toph or go out of your way for us (Sokka putting an arm around her shoulders) Master Puck made sure Zuko and I were very comfortable and well taken care of this morning."

"I bet he did Sokka (Toph elbowing Sokka in the gut) nevertheless I'll make sure you get the accommodations you deserve."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sokka sighed

Aang was carried back to his room and laid in his bed. Toph wanted to stay and take care of him but the rest of the gang would have found it too suspicious. She barely made it through that last round of questioning.

Sokka and Zuko offered to stay with him but the medication made him sleepy so he wouldn't be any fun. They all had skipped lunch and dinner would soon be ready and they were very hungry..

"Well guys we can all camp out in my rooms again (Toph offered) and pretend like we're on the road that way we can take turns checking on him."

"That sounds like lot fun (Mai said flatly) I hope you have more of that good whiskey."

"That's not a problem Mai, we'll have whatever you want."

"Ok we'll do boys in the front room and girls in my room for sleeping. The guys can go to Aang's room in the morning to clean up and get dressed."

"That sounds like a great plan Toph (Katara beamed) this will give us all an opportunity to be together before things get really busy. I just wish Aang could be with us. I'll take the first watch with Aang after dinner. I think I might be strong enough for another healing session by then. If you think about it, soon we'll be going different ways."

The group hung their heads at the thought and reflected. Indeed the world was changing and even though the war was over, restoring balance was another thing altogether.

The group made their way over to Toph's suites where she told Lili of her plans.

"I'll make all the arrangements your Majesty. May I also suggest that I could look in on the Avatar, giving you and your friends time to visit and reminisce Princess."

"That really is a good idea you know Toph (Sokka commented) that medicine does make Aang sleepy it won't really matter who's looking in on him as long as they are responsible."

"I say if she's willing to do it let her. (Mai agreeing) Katara then can get fully rested and do his healing session in the morning instead of straining herself now."

"That's true Toph, I will be stronger in the morning and then I can really work on his injury"

"Ok, ok, okay I get the message. Lili, I think Fong can take care of dinner and sleeping arrangements, you just go and take care of the Avatar."

Toph felt something very slight happen with Lili's breathing when she mentioned the Avatar, but now it was gone. Toph moved in close to Lili.

"You're to keep me informed (Toph whispered) make sure he is kept comfortable."

"Yes your Majesty."

Lili turned and was gone; she had to contain herself until she got well outside of Toph's suites. She was quite aware that her cousin could detect lies and changes in emotion.

When Lili got to Aang's room two stewards were buzzing about. She dismissed them both and walked over to the bed. She pulled back the blanket to reveal the bindings."

"Toph, Flower is that you?" Aang speaking through the haze of the medicine

"No Avatar Aang it is your servant Lili. I will be watching you through the night.

"Lili, oh, I … it was wonderful… first time…" Aang rambling

Lili's eyes opened wide when she heard it was Aang's first time.

"Sleep Aang (speaking in a soothing voice) I'll make sure your next is more memorable, worthy of a true first time for a noble such as yourself."

Lili checked the tension of the bindings and then covered him.

She went over and read the Chief Physicians prescription on mixing the tea. Lili shook her head and picking up the rest of the tea proceeded to the restroom; threw it out.

She went to the small writing desk and wrote out a list of herbs and instruments. She then rang for a steward.

"Have these brought to me right away as well as a set of acupuncture needles."

"Yes Countess, will you also require the Acupuncturist?"

"No, I will be administering the treatments myself; I want to make sure it is done correctly."

"Yes your highness." The steward hurries away.

Lili looks over at Aang knowing that she has a very busy night ahead.

Soon her ingredients and items arrived as well as the needles. Lili meticulously arranged them.

She suddenly hears Aang groaning in pain. Lili stands and goes to check on him, the pain medication is wearing off and his face is contorting with the pain. She gets the set of needles and selects one.

"Aang please stay still, this will make your pain go away. (Lili inserting the needle) Just go back to sleep now."

"Ok Lili (Aang's face now relaxing) I'll be still."

Lili goes back to her work every so often making sure that Aang is still sleep and comfortable.

Once her concoction was ready she carried a cup a over to Aang.

"Aang, time to wake up and drink this, it will help you."

"Toph? (Aang trying open his eyes) oh yeah it's you Lili I remember now"

"Drink this Aang, it will make you feel better without putting you to sleep."

Lili helped him sit up a bit and he drank the mixture.

"Boy that actually tasted good, not like that bitter tea I was drinking before."

Aang could feel energy surging through him and he was now also getting hungry.

"I don't know what that was but I'm feeling a lot stronger and I'm hungry now."

"I will order you a light meal once you have a full treatment and an adjustment to put your spine back in alignment. You may feel well but you are still injured."

With that Lili removed the needle blocking his pain and Aang doubled over resting in her arms.

"I am sorry, I need to take off your bindings and have you lay on the floor. The faster we do this the faster I can relieve your pain."

"Ok, Lili I feel strong enough now." Aang said grimacing.

Lili quickly unwrapped Aang and helped him lay down face first on a mat that she had placed on the floor. She then pressed a series of points on his back and neck and he felt his pain subside.

"Is that better my Lord"

"Yes much"

"I am now going to straighten you, this may bring back some of your pain. When it does let me know so I can fix it again."

"Will do "

Aang remembered the Monks at the temple performing the same types of healing treatments and it made him feel warm and nostalgic.

Lili rubbed her hands together vigorously to warm them and then started. She could hear Aang's small moans as she press and pulled. Finally she was finished and Aang's ribs were back in place. She had placed a series of needles in his back and he was feeling no pain as soothing incense burned.

Lili sat crossed legged next to him mediating. Aang was very aware of her unique perfume he turned his head and looked at her in the greenish light of the crystals that illuminated the room. She seemed to be glowing and he felt a warm comforting feeling.

"You need to remain still Aang (her eyes still closed) looking at me will not help you."

"I beg to differ (Aang countered) I think it's done me a world of good."

"As you wish Lord Avatar (Lili smiling) I am here to serve."

After a while she removed the needles and re-wrapped Aang. He was amazed at the lack of pain and how much mobility he now had.

"This is amazing, you're amazing Lili. (Aang gushing over her) One minute I'm bed ridden the next I feel like I can lift a mountain."

'That would not be advisable yet, you still have to let your body heal a bit more. Drink this (handing him more of the good tasting stuff) and I will order your dinner now. I remember you are a vegetarian aren't you."

"Yes, I am how did you know?"

"The Princess talks about you often and I try to capture the details because you are important to her."

"Yes of course (Aang feeling a bit ashamed) where is the Princess now?"

"She is with her friends in her rooms; they are having what she called a camp out."

"They're having a camp out without me! (Aang upset) Well I guess I wasn't in any shape to attend."

"No you were not and you are not still. You need to get back to bed and rest."

"Yes Dr. Lili"

Aang downed his drink and floated from the floor mat to the bed with ease. He felt that same surge as he did before and noticed something else was on the rise as well. He quickly covered himself with a blanket. Aang was wearing a loose fitting pair of white pajama bottoms.

"Lili were did you learn all this stuff from"

"I apprenticed when I was younger with an herbalist in the mountains, her cat loved plum blossoms. We used to treat the Earth Kingdom soldiers that were wounded or sick. They always left better than they came."

Aang definitely knew now he was in good hands and laid back with a smile.

"That mix does increase virility young Avatar (Lili's eyes locked on him) not that you need any help in that area."

Aang followed her eyes and saw a tent in his blanket; his face went flush as he covered up with a pillow this time.

"No need to be embarrassed now my Lord, (Lili looking into his eyes) I think we've past that point."

"Yeah, (Aang getting redder) I guess we have and I think we need to talk about that."

"Once you are well we can talk of such, (Lili voice sultry) it is not wise to speak of these things when one is sick or hungry."

Aang swallowed hard and found his eyes locked on hers, his heart sounded like thunder in his ears.

Lili smiled at him and saw the hunger in his eyes and it wasn't for food. She knew another way to aid his healing as well and was just waiting for him to get strong enough, he had amazing recuperative abilities. Lili was about to approach the bed when she heard the door open, she frowned in disappointment, it would have to wait.

"Hey Aang, your up! (Sokka shouting) I thought that stuff the doc gave you would have you out all night."

"It would have if Dr. Lili didn't fix me up instead. I feel great."

The rest of the gang traipsed into the room, gathering around his bed, Aang keeping the pillow in place.

Toph felt Lili breathing and agitation right away, she takes Lili to the side.

"Lili you seemed to have done an incredible job with Aang, but why are you so upset now?"

"I am sorry your Majesty (Lili calming herself) I was just about to administer a treatment to aid in his further healing when we were interrupted. It made me a bit perturbed your Majesty."

Toph could feel she was telling the truth but suspected something more, call it female intuition.

"Well we have Sweetness there and she wanted to do a healing session with him as well. It seems between the two of you he'll be like new in no time."

"Yes, of course your Majesty."

Aang was already unbound again and Katara was applying the glowing water to him.

"Lili you are amazing (Katara complimenting her) everything is back in place I just need to focus on strengthening what you've already done."

Aang's eyes were closed and he was evidently enjoying the experience. Katara and Aang seemed to move in harmony as she glided the water from one side to the next. She then bent the water back into the basin.

"That should do it Aang, (Katara announced) good as new."

"Thanks Katara."

"Don't thank me, thank Lili, she did most of the work, you'll be able to dance your brains out tomorrow if you want."

Aang looks over at Lili; his gaze causes her to blush and Toph detects her momentary break in control. Katara also notices the flash of red.

'Thank you for taking such good care of me Lili, I really appreciate it."

"It is my honor to serve you as I serve my Princess."

"Hey Aang, you can come and hang with us in Toph's room now (Zuko suggested) we were kind of missing you anyway"

"Cool, let's go"

Aang flips off the blanket and the pillow to reveal a full standing erection.

"Wow, Aang happy to see someone" Suki joked blushing herself.

Mai's eyes got big and she took another swig from the bottle she carried, Katara got so red she was now beaming. Toph unable to see but detecting all these changes was totally confused.

"Hey what's going on? Why are all you girls getting so excited?"

"Cover yourself dude (Sokka covering Suki's eyes) you got a full standing woody man!"

"Oh I'm sorry (Aang grabbing the pillow again) it's the medicine."

Toph now knew what the commotion was about and she smiled.

"The medicine? (Zuko asked) You're blaming your medicine?"

"Yeah, Lili made this stuff and it gives you energy and makes you feel better and it gave me a …"

"The nectar is used to increase the chi energies and speed healing. This can be a minor but not unpleasant side effect." (Lili cleaning up as she speaks)

"Well how long does it last for (Katara sitting on the bed) I mean he can't walk around like this?"

"It is natural and can be dealt with several natural ways, (Lili looking at Katara) if not he will have to wait about two maybe three hours."

The others in the room were now looking at Katara as well.

"Ah, what, we've only been going out for a week (Katara flustered) I don't believe you guys!"

"Nobody expects you to do anything like that sis, well at least they better not right Aang."

"Right Sokka (Aang rubbing the back of his neck) I'm certainly not, he, he."

Lili was very amused at the youthful banter and denial.

"I think Aang can take care of this by himself (Zuko stating the obvious) unless his side is still in too much pain then he'll have to wait it out."

"Thanks Zuko (Aang beet red) I can always count on you."

"Hey Aang what are friends for?"

"I think we need to leave so that he can resolve his issue (Suki joined in) hey Toph you've been quiet."

Toph stood in the corner, her cheeks red, unable to jest at this very personal issue for her. She would take care of him if they were not here and those feelings played through her mind.

"Oh my gosh Toph, your blushing (Mai amazed) your as red as a berry!"

"Lets get back to my room and give him some privacy (Toph's voice serious) Lili thank you and I will see you in the morning."

"Yes your Majesty, may I stay and finish up before I leave. I'm sure I will not disturb the Avatar."

"Hey Twinkle Toes is it okay if Lili stays and finishes before she leaves."

"Sure Toph, she can take all the time she wants. (Aang smiling) She won't bother me."

"Thank you Avatar and you also Princess, (whispering to Toph) I will leave as soon as I am finished as to allow the Avatar to join his friends."

"Thank you for your understanding Lili"

Toph drives the rest of the group from the room. Lili composes herself and locks the door, no more unexpected interruptions.

"Well Lord Avatar I think you have discovered the need for the me to finish."

"Finish?"

Lili again locked eyes with Aang and the thunder returned to his ears. She walked over and removed the pillow; she then traced him with her finger following the outline through his pajama.

"Lay back now and rest you side Aang (Lili talking in short breath) I'll take care of this quite pleasant side effect my Lord"

"Look Lili I appreciate the offer but I want you to know I don't love you."

"I know my Lord, you love the Princess (Lili gripping him now) this is not about love, it is about need and gratification. The sooner you let me fill your need the sooner you can join your friends I cannot keep talking and take care of you."

"Why can't we talk…."

Aang stopped in mid sentence the sensation could only be described as extreme. His eyes were open to the limit and his body tense all over, toes curled feet together. He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, what she was doing to him, rather for him.

It was hard to catch a breath, but who needed to breathe now. Aang finally managed to look down Lili's head moving up and down then side to side, her hands gripping the base of him.

Aang lets go of the bed sheets his hands were twisted into so that he could touch the side of her head. He started caressing her hair, it was silky smooth and soft, she looked up at him and the sight of himself in her mouth, her dreamy eyes; she smiles before looking down and starts to take him in again. Aang cannot contain himself any longer and what follows makes Aang wonder if he would cross over into the Avatar state.

Wave upon wave of ecstasy; Lili just keeps moving up and down and side to side; Aang thrashing and turning trying to minimize the contact but it is useless no matter how much he pleads; she lays upon his legs with her arms wrapped around is thighs; gripping her wrist. To Aang it feels like an eternity of pleasure and indescribable sensations mixing and battling, tormenting and compelling all at the same time. Finally she mercifully stops releasing her vise like embrace; moving slightly up and panting laying her head on his stomach she rolls her body onto the bed next to his unhurt side.

"What was that Lili!" Aang still breathing hard

"Your treatment Aang; (wiping her lips) just consider it more medicine. If you will allow me a moment to catch my breath, I will lay out your clothing so you can join the Princess and your friends now. I promised her once I was finished you would be joining them."

"Of course Lili but we will need to talk about this soon."

"Of course my Lord (Lili looking up at him) Do you have a preference of color tonight?"

* * *

**Chapter 11: Playtime**

* * *

_**A/N This is a hot one so beware.**_

**Playtime**

Lili had literally dressed him as Aang stood in the full length mirror. She broke off a loose thread and inspected him once more. Aang turned to face her.

"Please Aang, I haven't adjusted your…"

Aang lips where on hers and his hands on either side of her face. The kiss was soft but passionate with an unusual amount of warmth. Her mind was spinning lost in the sensation as his tongue danced merrily in her mouth. When it stopped he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her into a strong hug and she laid her head on his shoulder letting out a contented sigh.

"Thank you for everything Lili" Aang' said with eyes closed whispering softly into her ear.

They stood like that for about a full minute and Lili wished it would last forever.

"You have to go my Lord (Lili lifting her head) the Princess and your friends await you."

"Can't we hug a moment longer Lili, you smell so good." Aang smiling tenderly.

"One more my Lord and then you must be off (Lili happy to accommodate) they may come looking for you soon."

Aang again pulled her close and she snuggled under his chin with abandon. She never knew a man who loved just to hold her and … cuddle. She felt so warm inside and out but this was not her man, he was the Princess'. This time it was more like two minutes and she could feel him rising again.

"Definitely time to go Aang, I don't think there is time to fix you again. (Lili looking up into his half open grey eyes) but tomorrow, we can make time to talk."

Aang leaned down and kissed her gently just lip to lip before releasing her. Her face was flushed and lips deep red. Her sparking green eyes seemed to be amplified by the green light of the room to look almost as if they were glowing. Aang sighed and backed away.

"I owe you one Lili, you satisfied me and I've left you wanting. (Aang sporting a sly look on his face) I don't think that is fair so yes, let's talk it over tomorrow."

Lili's eyes widen and her blush deepened at the proposal. He was considering her desire? Why would he, she was a courtesan, here for his pleasure to do her duty. Why the hugs and soft kisses? She was now wonderfully confused as he glided from the room.

***************************  
Aang walked from the room feeling rather manly. Two no three beautiful women enamored with him and even though Lili is protecting Toph, there is no reason not to show her the same affection that he would show Toph since of course she is standing in, playing a role, that's all this really is and this is excellent practice for when he and Toph and/or Katara finally make true love.

Aang remembered going with Gyatso to the Eastern or Western temples and seeing him kissing or showing affection to several different nuns of various ages. Some of the displays made the young man blush and turn in shame. His master would send him away to entertain himself telling him he would meet him at a prescribed time. Now the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into place. He was not supposed to engage in such intimate things until at least 16 years of age, but then again he wasn't even supposed to know he was the Avatar until he was 16. Things for him seemed to have their own time table.

He had once asked his master why they lived differently than the other nations; Gyatso told him that this way of keeping men and women separate came out of a very dark past for the Air Nomads.

Now Aang could see he was following suite with his two female best friends but he didn't think that they would understand being from cultures that practiced on the surface monogamy. Sokka had told him how chiefs in the Water Tribe could have more than one wife and that many men even though they had one official wife would have one or two others they may take care of especially with such a shortage of men from the war. Aang had learned of brothels in both the Fire Nation and here in the Earth Kingdom that provided outlets for the wandering married man.

Here in palace life, they were quick to meet the physical needs of a man recognizing as Master Puck would say "A satisfied man is a focused man."

Aang had been attracted to Puck because of his similar mannerism and look to his old Master. They had talked and Puck even offered him a group of attendants to 'get him over the edge' before his experience with Lili. It had been less than a week and he was now over the edge and feeling good about it.

Master Puck also told him some women understand these needs and the methods to satisfy them but many like to remain asleep to these realities.

"No need to awaken them Avatar Aang (the old man said smiling) for it is like poking a sleeping dragon only to be burned in the flames of anger and jealousy. Guilt is the stick you need to get rid of; accepting the reality of your hunger and the fulfillment. No one faults a man for drinking from a stream or eating do they? This also is as natural and yet we surround it with ritual and hide it behind doors."

Aang had been happy for the company while he posed for his portrait and Puck talked for as long as he sat taking his mind off of sitting still for so long.

Was that it? Was this the thing that guided him to Lili in that dark tunnel? His thirst and his hunger looking for a drink of cool water and succulent food to fulfill them.

He would've rather been with his Flower to have joined in the delight of her; but what of the consequences? If they could just runaway, but what of Katara…his heart was divided and even now as he approached the door to Toph's suite the knot in his chest threatened to suffocate him. Lili is just so 'uncomplicated'!

Aang opened the door and saw the gang sitting around eating and drinking. The site brought a tear to his eye just to see his best of friends together enjoying each other.

"Aang! (Sokka shouting) How ya doing buddy, get that matter 'hand-dulled'… ha, ha." Sokka applying the hand gesture to go with it.

"You are so crude Sokka (Suki punching him in the arm) I mean look at him, he looks like his head is a cherry now he's so red."

Zuko didn't know which comment was funnier as he rolled out of his chair to the floor

Suki now just realizing the comedic factor of what she said also turns red.

"I so sorry Aang, (trying to apologize) I was just…"

"No need to apologize Suki (Aang taking a deep breath) it wouldn't feel like home without the jokes and kidding."

Aang now could look at Toph and not have anybody notice the deep feeling that arose in his face.

Toph however felt him looking at her and tried to turn her face but she wasn't quick enough.

"When did this kind of stuff ever make you blush Toph (Katara laughing) you're almost as red as Aang."

Suddenly Katara stopped laughing looking from Aang to Toph and back again. She could feel her rage rising, something was up between this teacher and her student.

Toph felt Katara change as well and had to do something to deflect the suspicion.

"Hey Katara, don't get too close to him or his compass needle might swing your way. (Toph jested) and then he'll have to hand-dull it again!"

Now Katara turned magenta with eyes and mouth wide open as the others continued in laughter.

"TOPH! (Katara screaming) you're worse than Sokka and you're a Princess."

"Doesn't change the fact it's a funny line (Toph grinning outside and cringing inside) good one Sokka."

"Thank you Toph (Sokka bowing) they say that imitation is the best form of flattery."

Toph's grin was short lived as she could feel Aang's eyes upon her making her very self conscious and she almost knocked over the drink she was reaching for.

"Seriously Twinkles, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good now (Aang sitting on a floor cushion between Toph and Katara's chair) a little light headed, but Lili said that was from that other medicine that made me sleepy."

"Well I don't want you to over do it Aang (Katara looking down at him) you've been through a lot today."

"Yeah you took quite a spill (Mai looking concerned) I'm impressed you've recovered so fast."

"Well between Katara and Lili I think I was in the best of hands."

Aang reaches up and takes Katara's hand that is nearest him and kisses the back of it. He keeps hold of it and she appreciates the intimate gesture, but Toph bites her lip from the urge to punch him in the head.

"Hey Aang, (Toph gesturing towards the carts of food) why don't you get something to eat? There are lots of fruits and vegetables including egg custard. (Toph using a teasing voice on the custard.) Plus we have those flavored waters you like."

Toph figuring this would break up the hand holding that was now starting to really bug her.

"You sit there Aang (Katara looking dreamily at him) I'm fix you a plate."

"Ok Katara, (Aang smiling lovingly) thank you so much."

"Ugh, (Toph pretending to be sick) could we keep down the sugar factor please people. It making me sick."

"Well Toph when you're a bit older and have a guy of your own (Katara moving towards the buffet) you'll appreciate the sugar factor more."

The comment sent Toph into a coughing spell as she was in the middle of a drink that went down the wrong way and out her nose.

"Toph are you ok" Aang at her side.

"Yes dunderhead, I'm ok. I just got a little choked up about Sugar Queens comment. Please get me a towel or something"

Aang got the message as well as Suki who tossed a towel from the buffet table his way. Suki now suspecting that the monk had not broken the connection with the princess.

"Please Flower (Aang in an extremely low whisper) Suki is watching us very closely. She and Sokka saw us in the park."

Toph's eyes widen above the towel covering her mouth and nose and she froze for a second at the news. Now Suki's comment at the announcement made sense. Suki must also think that Aang carried out the plan to break it off. Well she definitely could play the part of the spurned secret lover. Now this was going to be fun.

"Aren't you a bit too close Twinkle Toes, my goodness I can't breathe with you sucking up all the air!"

"Uh, (Aang rubbing the back of his neck) sorry Toph; just trying to help you know."

"All I asked for was a towel not a nurse… give me some space please"

Aang shakes his head and takes his seat back on the cushion a bit hurt by Toph's reaction.

"That's alright Aang (Katara carrying a platter piled with vegetarian goodies) you can suck up all my air."

She hands him the plate and kisses him on the lips lightly and he smiles as their eyes lock.

"Do you guys need a room? (Toph shaking her head) You know I can arrange that."

"Not on my watch (Sokka getting serious) that's my baby sister."

"Sokka (Katara embarrassed) I am not a baby and I can handle my own relationship. Besides Aang is always the perfect gentleman."

Suki rolled her eyes and Toph snickered at that comment.

"What's so funny Princess (Katara emphasizing the term) are you getting jealous that I have a good man?"

"Sure Sweetness (Toph starting to laugh) we'll go with that."

Suki catching the insider's joke also starts to laugh and the more serious Katara looks the harder the rest of the gang laugh; even Aang is rolling. Soon Katara realizes that she is fueling the fire and laughs at herself.

The laughter died down and they talked of many different things including travel and the future, what Aang was doing at the palace and what Sokka's new role was going to be.

"Boy we were so involved in the war (Sokka reflecting) I never thought about afterwards you know."

"Nope…nevaa.. thoug…(Aang slurring his word) Sokka your such a good friend! (Aang sounding if he's going to cry) I really love ya man."

"Aang are you ok? (Zuko looking closely at him) You sound like you're drunk."

"Now Zuzu (Aang snickering and snorting) you know I don't drink…I feel really good now, (Aang now noticing Mai still in her revealing dress) Mai how about that feel now sexy?"

"Yep he's drunk out of his gourd, (Mai covering her breast with her arms) what is he drinking?"

"I gave him flavored water (Katara speaking up) the same stuff I'm drinking."

"Maybe it's a side effect of all the medicine he's had today" Suki ventured a guess.

"Medicine, (Aang smiling big) wondaful, hot, delicious medicine, WOOO!"

"What is he talking about (Mai still agitated at his last comment) it may be in his food, what did you give him Katara?"

"I just gave him some of the vegetables and of course the egg custard and some of those candied fruit."

"The candied fruit? ( Zuko looking at her wide eyed) How much did you give him Katara?"

"Well I know he has a sweet tooth so I gave him quite a lot (Katara looking down) I can see he ate all of it."

"Well Katara there's our answer (Zuko laughing) that candied fruit is fermented."

"How was I suppose to know (Katara looking concerned at Aang) I thought it was just fruit."

"He'll be alright but he may need some of that hangover remedy in the morning" Sokka commented with a smile.

Aang looks over at Toph and stares too long.

"What!" Toph sounded and looked irritated

"You know you are really beautiful when you're angry Sifu T" Aang said with such fondness that everyone in the room stopped and stared at the two.

Katara now shot daggers from her eyes at Toph

Toph fighting the feeling to blush and being flustered tried to think of a witty comeback to change the mood.

"Oh yeah… well…"

Aang was now on his knees at the arm of her chair with a huge smile. She could feel his breath on her face and knew they were in kissing distance.

"If he kisses me the gig is up." Toph thought trying to calm herself.

"Yeah you are." He whispered and she could not contain her blush and decided to go with the flow.

"And you are drunk Aang (her voice soft and gentle she places a hand on his cheek) now I think you need to go and lay down before you embarrass yourself or someone else further."

Aang looks at her and closing his eyes at her touch, a tear makes it way unto her hand.

"Yes of course Toph" Aang voice tender and clear.

That tear was precious to Toph and she withdrew her hand and placed it inconspicuously to her lips drinking in the little salty jewel.

"Come on Lover Boy (Zuko shaking his head) nothing like a lot of alcohol to make the inhibitions go away. You can tell me about how pretty I am now."

"Well you are (Aang turning clumsily) I mean you are Sifu Hottie."

With that the entire room exploded into laughter putting the previous scene into perspective and Zuko's face getting beet red.

Sokka and Zuko took Aang into the bedroom and laid him down. Clearly the little monk's constitution was not designed to handle alcohol and he soon passed out in a blur of incoherent ramblings.

Sokka walked out wiping his lips with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong honey (Suki curious) did you tastes something bad again?"

"He kissed me! (Sokka upset) I don't know about that guy now Katara. (Sokka wiping his lips again) He started rambling about flowers or something and then he sits up and kisses me on the lips!"

"I thought Sifu Hottie was more his speed (Toph convulsing now) did ya get any tongue action Snoozels."

Zuko was bent over now unable to catch his breath and Mai just had her usual smirk when she found something amusing. Katara didn't like the insinuation about Aang's manhood in that he had a feminine look already.

"Come here baby (Suki walking toward Sokka) I'll make you forget that ever happened. Suki wraps her arms around Sokka's neck and plants a huge open mouth kiss that just about sends the warrior to his knees.

"Toph (Sokka tightly holding Suki) about that room."

"Forget it Sokka"

"Please Toph"

"I said forget it Sokka (Toph loving the control) and stop pouting."

"How did you know I was pouting (Sokka amazed) you can't see me, or can you?"

"Come on Sokka you always pout when you don't get you way. (Toph smiling) It must run in the family."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean (Katara catching the goad) I do not pout when I don't get my way."

The room ignites with laughter again.

"Sugar Queen you're just too easy."

Since the monk was already passed out the gang decided to have after dinner drinks, keeping Toph to just wine. She however got in a few shots of brandy before the night was over.

The arrangements of girls in Toph's room and boys in the other were soon forgotten as the remaining couples huddled up on the separate beds.

Toph remembered changing into her pajamas and then passing out as her head hit the pillows. Dreams of her cuddle buddy holding and caressing her filled her with warmth and contentment.

'Your Majesty….Your Majesty…. (Lili voice piercing the fog and the pain, oh the pain) Your Majesty please wake up we have a situation."

Lili spoke in an urgent whisper as Toph tried to focus.

"Please Princess you have to wakeup… (Lili tone now harsh) wake up now Toph, we are in big trouble!"

That did it, Toph forced her mind to the surface. Toph could now feel the warm familiar arms that encased her and his low steady breathing. She wiggled back to get a better feel of him, with an approving grin.

"Your Majesty… (Lili again through gritted teeth) your friends are sleeping in this room with you and the Lady Katara is in your bed as well."

It took two seconds for the situation to completely register and another for full scale panic to set in.

Toph now tries to extricate herself quietly from the Avatar Flower Trap but there is a problem. She feels it as soon as she moves against his hand in her pajama bottoms and she winces. She opens her legs a bit and tries again but to no avail.

Lili cannot see what is going on under the blanket but Aang has managed in the night to insert his two middle fingers into her…completely. Toph was now every tight and dry. Any quick movement might cause a rip and there wasn't a lot of room with an intact hymen.

"Your Majesty you must get up! (Lili harsh whispered echoed in her ear) We have to move you and the Avatar and get him out of here."

"I can't move (Toph whispering back) I'm stuck (Toph pointing to the affected area.) His hand is in there…deep."

Lili lifts the edge of the blanket and in the dull light of the dawn can see his hand in her bottoms.

"Oh I see…well can you pull him out slowly?

"No… tried…to tight (Toph grimacing as she is trying to loosen his hand) and way too dry." Toph resigns herself and relaxes.

"Maybe some oils?"

"How would I apply it without being very obvious, his hand is in the way. (Toph trying to explain) These fingers all the way in and curled."

Toph showed Lili which fingers with her hand and how she felt they rested in her.

"We must wake him up your Majesty (Lili now looking furtively around the room.)We don't have a lot of time, dawn is approaching. I suggest that you hold tightly to his hand; he maybe startled and then pull quickly away."

Those words caused Toph to grab his wrist and arm with both hands and then tighten her thighs crossing her ankles. If he pulled he was going to carry her as well.

"Avatar… Avatar… please wake up. (Lili whispering directly into is ear.) Aang time to get up."

Aang swats at her like the annoyance of a gnat. This puzzled her, she knew that the Avatar was normally a morning person and when she thought about it should already be awake from her whispers to Toph.

"What has happened to him cousin (Lili not liking the sluggishness) is he not an early riser?"

"Fermented fruit (Toph leaning her head against his arm) Sweetness here gave him a huge plate and the rest is history."

"I see and with that medicine from the Physician as well his sleep will in deed be very heavy. (Lili reaching for Aang's neck) Hold tight, he will pull hard because this will hurt him."

"No Lili don't do it …"

Before Toph could complete the sentence Lili pinched in between the sharp nails of her thumb and forefinger a nerve in Aang's neck causing him to jump violently. Toph's weight kept his hand from moving to his neck but moved her closer into him. Lili had put both her hands over his mouth as to stifle his complaint of pain.

Aang awoke wide eyed with Lili pressing down on his mouth and he felt as if someone was restraining one of his arms, he tried to lift the arm again to Toph's chagrin.

"Stop it you idiot (Toph now at a loud whisper) your going to rip me."

"Please Listen Aang, (Lili making sure he can see her) stop moving, do you understand?"

Aang looks at her and nods his acceptance.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth you must be very quiet (Lili keeping her eyes locked on his) we have a very delicate situation here, okay?"

Again Aang nods his understanding of her instructions. His senses are returning and he can feel Toph's back against him and smell her perfume. His hand, the one being restrained is in 'heaven'.

When Lili lifts her hand she see a huge smile on Aang's face and he lets out a sigh. She now knows he has returned to reality.

Toph feels the bag of gold rise against her butt cheek and knows that Aang is awake now.

"Please don't move Avatar (Lili pleading on Toph's behalf) I will leave her to explain the situation to you, but be aware that your friends are in the room as well as the Lady Katara is asleep behind you. Please be very gentle and very quiet."

With those words Lili vanished and so did Aang's smile.  
"Listen to me Aang (Aang moves his head closer to her shoulder) You have your fingers well embedded in my little temple that is rather tight and dry right now from you probably being there most of the night. I need you to get me wet again so that you can slip your hand out with out you ripping me a new opening. Do you hear what I saying?"

"Yes Flower (Aang's breath short with excitement the feeling is exhilarating to say the least.) What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know (Toph still gripping his wrist) just start wiggling those fingers, you've never had two in there and been this deep. (Aang moves the fingers and Toph jumps) Slowly, you moron, that's me you're diddling boy."

Aang focuses and slowly starts to make small movements feeling the area around the fingers and how her walls have gripped around his fingers feeling like suction. He warms his hand slightly and she moans pushing into him. His middle finger feels a bumpy area and he begins to slowly massage it and Toph inhales sharply and her head roll back into his shoulder, Aang can feel the wetness beginning to flow and starts to remove his hand.

"No please Aang (Toph's voice a soft whisper) not yet keep doing that. It feels different and wonderful."

"But Toph if we are found out?"

"Then you should hurry and stop talking."

Toph still gripped his wrist and Aang continued, knowing that she was impossible to talk to like this. Maybe the danger of getting caught added to the excitement or maybe to get caught would be a relief. Anyway you look at it he was deep in it literally.

Toph was reeling at the new sensation that felt like a rising heat and wanting to pee, she didn't know the results but she was going to ride this wave. Aang's other hand was under her head and now inside her top squeezing her palm-size breast.

"Faster Aang… (Toph instructing and he complying to her every word.) Toph finally arches her back and mouth open in a silent scream, both hands gripping his arm tightly and his hand is drenched as she sinks back to arch again and again before collapsing against him in a series of small shudders and coos. He finally removes his soaking hand not knowing quite what to do with it. Toph turns over and looks like sex incarnate as his mouth finds hers and Aang ignores morning mouth to passionately kiss his earth bending hottie.

"You have to go Aang (Toph caressing his face) I know you want to finish but…"

"I know (Aang taking in a deep breath) at least I learned something new."

"Boy you sure did (Toph feeling his backside) Aang where are you're clothes?"

This was the first time that Toph had gotten to touch his body and now she and he realized he was nude.

"I don't know; all I remember is this great candied fruit and then how beautiful you were and that terrible kiss goodnight you gave me. (Toph giggled, she'll have to tell him later who he really kissed.) That's about it."

They suddenly heard a moan and stirring behind them as Katara's backside made contact with Aang's. It was skin to skin and he let his hand slip back to indeed feel her bare hip. He exhaled deeply wondering what had happened in his intoxicated state. If it was wonderful and he missed it, what good was it then?

"Katara is against me Flower, well at least her butt is."

"We have to find your clothes (Toph whispering lower now) well you do, I can't see where they are."

Just then Lili walked in and saw that Toph was now rolled over face to face, relieved she stealthfully snuck past the sleeping couples and looked down at Toph and Aang.

"Please your Majesty, the Avatar has to go. (Lili sounding rushed) If he is found here..."

"I know Lili (Toph answering back) but he has no clothes on."

"Oh, (Lili understanding the dilemma) she looks around and sees two piles at the end of the bed. One is Aang's tan and orange, the other is Katara's sexy kimono and undergarments. Lili shakes her head and grabs Aang's items.

"I will take him out the passage to his room, be aware that the Lady Katara is in a state of undress as well."

"But Lili he needs to put on some clothes first."

"I don't think we have much choice Princess, if he tries to dress in the bed he is sure to awaken the Lady."

"Ok (Toph not liking the situation) go Aang. We'll switch places so that we don't wake up Sugar Queen."

Aang took and rolled under Toph placing her in his position and slipping from under the blankets. Just then Katara rolled over throwing and arm and leg over Toph. Toph groaned as Aang and Lili headed for the Tunnel at the back of the room.

Toph could hear the slide of the entrance opening and the swish of it closing. Well one problem down, now to get this grab happy naked waterbender off of her. Toph pushed Katara's hand and leg off to her complaint, but she eventually rolled over the other way and Toph drifted back to sleep thinking about the wonderful experience she just had."

Aang lit a fire in his hand as he and Lili made their way back to his quarters. They said nothing as they passed through the tunnel and memories made them both smile and blush. Aang had not bothered to dress and Lili carried his clothes and sandals. Soon they were at his room and Lili went directly into the bathroom. Aang could hear the water running and as she walked out with the familiar apron on. She walked up and took his hand leading him into bathroom were everything was laid out. He sat down on the small bench as she attended to him.

Lili was bathing him when Aang looked at her and held her hand from going further.

"Come get in with me. (Aang speaking in a heated voice) I would like to bathe you as well."

"As you wish (Lili voice low) my Lord."

Lili knew this was to be more than a bathe and took off her apron. She wanted to entertain him as well so she moved to a spot where he could relax and watch her disrobe. With a flowing motion she slowly undid her outer robe and let it slip from her body. Lili wore an under robe as well as a linen slip all of which she masterfully discarded causing a rising desire in her single spectator. She now was standing in her beautiful orange breast band and matching panties. Aang's eyes were wild with excitement and expectation. She undid the tie on the band while her arm concealed her breast so that as she pulled it around she also showed herself.

Aang's touch was correct in the tunnel, her breast were larger than she appeared under the layers of robes, beautifully formed alabaster orbs with large nipples closely banded in dark brown. Her waist was very narrow and the lines of her abs well defined. Her rounded hips flowed smoothly to her statuesque legs. Aang bit his fist as she smiled at him and started to pull off her panties to reveal her dark haired well maintained pubes.

Lili walked into the bath letting him drink her in fully as she slipped in behind him and resumed bathing him; she pulled him against her now.

Aang felt her against his back as the sponge glided over him in the warm water. He raised his body's temperature more so that Lili would not be chilled with her shoulders outside of the water.

"How do you do this (Lili whispered) you can change your temperature at will?"

"As the Avatar I have command over all four elements Lili (Aang demonstrates some water and air bending with the bath water.) As a part of firebending I can heat my body, do you like it?"

"It is wonderful (Lili truly amazed) you are wonderful."

Aang reached around, taking her arm and slowly moved her to the front of him. He hugged her and she laid on him absorbing the warmth of his body as the water now swirled and churned around them. Lili looked up with a childlike smile never having experienced anything like this outside of a natural hot spring.

She sat up and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him gently at first then rising up, filled his mouth with her twisting, flicking tongue. She placed her arms around his neck and softly bit his bottom lip as they pulled apart, she then lowered herself back into the water.

Aang looked deep into her face, cheeks red and mouth open slightly; he was inside her again with that kiss as she started to move to the beat of the waves in the tub. Aang was mesmerized by her face and the look in her eyes, indescribable. She placed his idle hands on her breast and he got busy.

Lili laid on the bed as Aang massaged her with oil. He had insisted and he was really good especially with heated hands. She had never had a massage so good and it made her purr. She was in no hurry, leaving Fong to take care of the others when they started to rise.

"Are you satisfied Lili (Aang whispered) would you like something more?"

"I am content Aang (Lili smiling) what more can there be, we both peaked in the bath, twice I believe."

"Yes, Lili but there is more (Aang kissing her neck) if you care to find out."

"Be it as you wish my Lord."

"No Lili (Aang looking seriously at her) what do you wish?"

Lili was again touched and tears welled up in her eyes and she sat up to hug him.

"I wish to have more (her voice broken in appreciation) I want more please."

Lili suddenly felt a stirring deep within as Aang kissed her fervently rolling her to her back as her body began to undulate as if controlled by some strange powerful force, she looked wild eyed at Aang.

"Relax Lili and trust me (Aang smiled softly) it's only a thumping."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Remembrances**

* * *

_**A/N: Many readers (Thank you all!) have asked about what form of marriage would the Air Nomads subscribe to. The answer is they had no form of marriage. They lived a communal life style divided male and female, where the village raised the child. Men and women had sexual relations and/or detached relationships depending on their disposition and if pregnancy occurred, the child belonged to the community. No real single family experience. Aang would have had multiple mothers and fathers as he transitioned from the female temple to the male. This also adds to the aloofness of the Air Nomads, no real close bonds. Gyatso was his mentor and the closest father figure he would have had. Aang's experience with Lili of a non-committal relationship is very Air Nomad like. He would be very comfortable with the temporary interaction without having to make plans to marry. Also he would really be trying to please his main love interest(s) by forcing himself to comply with the norms of their society, but it's not a good fit. The monks would have taught him that jealously and possessiveness where part of being immature and that he must learn to embrace and enjoy the person as well as the experience because there really is no permanence. Now on with the story.**_

**Remembrances**

"Tell me about your people Aang."

Lili sat up against the headboard of the bed with Aang resting back on her. Her legs gently wrapped around his waist and a satin sheet covered them mid-way. She was warm not only from his body heat but from the strange and wonderful experience of the thumping he had performed. It took her to new heights of ecstasy that she never thought were humanly possible. She did not know how long the string of orgasms lasted only that she was unable to walk or barely move when they finally ended. Aang stroked and hugged her until most of her strength returned and then they joined again with him on top. She talked the young man through keeping his timing and not rushing. When he looked as if he were about to explode she whispered to him, "Go as fast as you'd like." That was a total shock and pleasant surprise; not knowing how fast an Airbender could really go.

Aang more or less vibrated so fast she felt it through every part of her body and thought the little monk was going to drive her into the floor right through the bed! The climaxes that came brought with them sensations and colors she didn't know existed. Aang then flooded her and stood still frozen in a stretch that looked painful and pleasurable all at the same time. He collapsed gently on her gasping for air. Lili made a note to self, "Let the Avatar drive!"

They now rested in the post coital glow, Lili pinching herself to make sure she was not dreaming, and touching him as much as possible.

"What did you say Lili (Aang was lost in her tracing the air design on his head with her fingernail and the wetness of their union pressed into his back) I was kind of dreaming."

"Tell me about your people (her voice soft and caring) I want to know about them."

Aang was touched and his eyes glazed, it had been awhile since anyone had asked him in a personal way. Katara avoided the subject hoping not to upset him and Toph asked about Gyatso and his Avatar's Airbender past lives but never about his people. Aang sighed deeply.

"Did I trouble you (Lili voice rising in concern) I did not mean to…"

"No..no Lili (Aang voice filled with emotion) quite the opposite, you have blessed me. It's been a longtime since I have had a chance to talk about them and I miss them so (Aang crying now) people think because I'm the Avatar I don't or shouldn't have feelings about losing them but I…"

Lili leaned forward and put her arms around his neck crossing them so that her hands were on his cheeks feeling the tears. She kissed his head over and over letting her on tears fall in empathy.

"I will listen and feel their loss with you Aang if you let me."

"Ok Lili (Aang nodding his head, choked with feeling and crossing his arms to rest on hers) I just need to cry for joy first."

"Then I also cry for joy Aang (snuggling tighter) I want to feel what you feel whether it is joy or pain."

Aang turned over and hugged her waist sobbing into her breast. Lili rocked and hugged him and was grateful, this was a moment she would have for her and her alone.

Fong entered the room and looked around at the aftermath of last nights 'campout'. Suki and Sokka were in a bed, he spread eagle face up and she sprawled atop him. They both were apparently disrobed under that blanket that covered most of them. Fong was impressed by what she did see of the Water Tribesman.

"Not too modest those two (Mei Mei appreciating the peak at Sokka's appendage that slightly hung out) but I might not be either with a man like that."

The two women giggled quietly as they proceeded to find Mai and Zuko in the next bed. Zuko had his shirt off holding a fully clothed Mai but with a hand in her top clutching her breast. Mai looked content and Zuko just looked hot.

"Wuff, (Fong smiling) now I'd like to attend to that Fire Lord, he's smokin."

"The Avatar does travel with a delicious group (Lei smiling now) just look at how happy the Princess is."

The other two looked up to find Katara and Toph apparently in an lover's embrace, snuggled together. Katara face resting on top of Toph's head that is comfortably lying on Katara's chest. The comforter only going half way to either's waist to show Katara's breast pressed against Toph's chest, her chin just above the full firm globes. The two had what appeared to be warm, loving and satisfied smiles gracing their faces.

"Well I gather all that time on the road expanded the Princess' outlook on life (Fong raising an eyebrow) I knew they were close, but not quite like this."

"Do you think the Lady will need an attendant today? (Lei sounding hopeful) But I don't want to make cousin jealous like Mei Mei did."

"One may ask Lei (Mei Mei shrugged) she is beautiful and if cousin is not jealous then I will assist."

"Ladies… please… contain your appetites (Fong giving them a cross look) we need to awaken them. It is almost mid morning and I'm sure they will need remedies and baths. It smells of a tavern in here. We need to move the young men first. I will get Master Puck to assist with that so the young men are properly attended too. We can attend to the women's needs ourselves I believe."

"Oh goody (Lei clapping quietly) I was hoping you would say that cousin."

"I said their needs Lei not yours." Fong turned for the door and Lei now with a disappointed frown gazing at the brown skin sleeping beauty slowly follows as Mei Mei echoes her sentiments and stride.

Something then comes to Mei Mei's mind.

"Fong (Mei Mei looking around) where is the Avatar? I know he was here last night and where is Lili. I thought for sure she would be handling such an affair as this personally."

"Lili had a pressing matter to attend to and that is all either of you chattering lemurs need to know." Fong deliberately not answering the whereabouts of the Avatar question

Mei Mei and Lei walked out of the room behind Fong. The two women smiling broadly with their Toph like grins.

Mei Mei whispering to Lei "I hope that she attended to that pressing matter well?"

Lei replying, "Yeah, he can press my matter anytime."

The two start to giggle.

"What are you two going on about like a pair of hog-monkeys?"

Fong turned around to face them now that they were out of the room and would not disturb the guests

"Nothing cousin (Mei Mei flashing her mischievous smile) just talking about big pressing matters."

Lei and Mei Mei couldn't help but giggle again and Fong rolled her big brown Toph like eyes.

Aang had started to talk fast about his people in broad general terms and again Lili slowed him down asking questions about the temples and the people, their faiths and gods. She asked about the foods and their clothes, what they did for fun and then the names of his friends and teachers and anyone else he mentioned.

She wanted; no demanded details from him and as he gave them to her it seemed his people were coming back to life for him. Indeed she spoke of them as if he could go to the Southern Air Temple and play with his old friends tomorrow. He was remembering stuff he'd forgotten or pushed out of his mind over the last year plus.

"So Aang, did you have a girlfriend (Lili smiling) I'm sure someone must have caught your eye on your trips with Gyatso to the Lady Temples?"

"Well (Aang blushing) there were lots of pretty girls but I wasn't old enough to... uh… engage them in more than just conversation. Some got really interested when they learned I was the Avatar but the rules said 16 years old."

"So what did they do when you turned 16 Aang (Lili sitting in a lotus position mirroring Aang on the bed. Aang enjoying the view and so did she) I mean did they say have at it?

"No, usually when your 15 and you've seen someone and you've let them know you're interested…"

"Ooh, how would you do that (Lili sounding excited) did you do some daring deed or buy her and expensive gift."

"No, you usually wrote her a poem or song (Aang softly smiling) something non-materialistic."

"How romantic (Lili closing her eyes to envision a scene with her and Aang) and if she liked you then what."

"Well if she was 13 years or older…"

"What (Lili surprised) the girls only had to be 13 years of age?"

"Yep (Aang remembering) the monks said that girls always matured faster than boys in that area. Anyway… it would be told to the council that they would want to complete a Joining Ceremony and then there was a party and the two would basically do what we've been doing all morning."

"So is this Joining Ceremony like a marriage (Lili trying to piece it all together) or is it a fertility ritual."

"Neither, it just celebrates that he has come of age and that he is entering into manhood and can share the pleasures of intimacy with a partner. We believe… I mean believed that there is a spiritual connection to joining, a sharing of being as well as body. That is why it was not limited to just one partner usually."

"Usually… were there people that had only one partner?"

"Yes and they lived in small communities within the temple areas of the Eastern or Western Temples not in the dorms. (Aang touching her hair absent-mindedly) they sometimes stayed that way for years Gyatso told me but most returned to the accepted way."

"I can see that would be quite a temptation for any man (Lili laughing) all those beautiful women flying around."

"Yeah, it was said that sexual temptation is just an illusion, it is a cry of the soul for intimacy. I have thought about that concerning Toph and Katara. (Aang looking into her green eyes) I followed the Air Nomad way with you and now I feel…"

"Feel what Aang (Lili answering his gaze) what do you feel?"

"In touch"

The ladies were able to roll Suki off of Sokka and then quickly lift and guide him with a sheet wrapped around him into the waiting hands of the same attendants that serviced him yesterday.

"Am I dreaming or have I died and went to Nirvana (Sokka extremely groggy) I mean I think I know all of you. Ow… my head take me away and do as you will ladies."

The girls giggle and hand him the hangover remedy. He drinks it as he is led away to a waiting bath.

Zuko was easier now that the couple were lying back to back. Zuko got up and looked over at Toph's bed and gasped at the site. His heart now beating faster than he thought it could. It was like a dream come true. He felt a hand take his, it was the attendant from the other day, she winked at him and gave him look that had a promise of any desired fulfilled. Zuko followed the svelte girl with soft brown hair that flowed down her back continuing to glance back at the dream. His head was killing him, but if he died, he was dying happy.

The guys had been gone for about 10 minutes from the room as Suki was feeling around for her 'dreamboy' only to come up empty. She rubbed her eyes and smiled remembering the wild ride from last night. She had thought no one heard what they were doing in the dark until a half snockered Mai told them to keep it down or go to the other room. She threatened to throw a couple of stilettos their if they kept it up but Suki was too far gone to stop and just waited for the whizz of the darts through the groans and yelps. Fortunately they never came, but she did.

Suki wrapped the sheet around her well built body and slowly stood to her feet trying to get her bearings. The room was far too bright and unfamiliar as her headache told her not to mix port and whiskey. She saw the big bed in what looked liked the distance and stumbled that way figuring that she could wake up the rest of the gang wherever they might be. She still didn't know what happened to Sokka, maybe the bathroom. She saw the bed with Mai in it, her back to her and decided to wake up the Queen of the Night for threatening her in the middle of her climax.

Suki went and sat on the edge of the bed and blew softly across Mai's neck and back.

"Stop it Zuko (she muttered) I told you no already."

Suki blew again going down her spine from the exposed back of the dress. She then started to lightly rub her shoulders.

"Ok, maybe just a little (Mai starting to turn over) you're just so good Zukie."

Mai opened her eyes and almost rolls off the bed the other way as she jumps away from Suki.

"What the …. Suki you scared the living shit out of me. My head is about to explode now. (Mai had a stream of tears flowing from the pain) Where is Zuko… where did he go?"

"My guess he and Sokka went with Aang to Aang's room to get cleaned up and dressed. And that was for threatening me last night."

"I what, I never threatened you Suki (Mai holding her head with both hands) at least I can't remember doing it."

"Yeah you threatened to throw some of those nasty darts at me and Sokka because we were being too loud."

"Suki, I couldn't hide a razor blade in this dress let along a stiletto."

"Well… (Suki regretting her prank) I don't know where you hide all your pointy stuff."

"Ew… think about that Suki. (Mai looking at Katara's bed) where's the water babe? Thought I'd see her and Aang all cuddled up this… what time of day is it?"

Suki said nothing; she instead was staring at the big bed.

"Did you hear me Suki… (Mai noticied her staring; her mouth open in astonishment she follows her gaze and her eyes go wide."

"Not what I expected (Mai still trying to process the scene) but she is cuddled up."

"I guess she didn't need Aang after all (Suki starting to snicker) they do say opposites attract. Go Water Tribe!"

Mai and Suki walk to the end of the bed just in time to see Katara draw Toph's head between her bosoms. Toph now unable to breathe freely tries to back away only to have Katara's hand on the back of her head press her in again.

"Katara… (Toph pushing away trying to get her hands between them) Katara wakeup, you're smothering me in those water jugs of yours. WAKE UP!" Toph speaking in a loud whisper

"What… oh Toph... hey gorgeous (Katara voice low upon waking) was I holding you too tightly again dear?

"No you just about suffocated me in those mammoth sugar tits Sweetness. (Toph speaking quietly thinking the others were still asleep) And if you haven't noticed you are in the buff girl."

"Oops, I forgot to put on a gown last night (Katara smiling knowing that Toph couldn't see or she'd be blushing) I'd better get one on before the others get up. (Katara stretching) Ow, it feels like a badger-mole been tunneling through my down unders! I am really sore and raw. How about yours Toph (Katara now feeling a bit uneasy about her binge and what may have happened.) you know... is your (Katara whispering extra low) vagina ok."

"Mine is fine (Toph lying; hers was probably worse and she couldn't wait to soak in a tub) I'm sorry yours is feeling so bad."

With that Suki snickered covering her mouth with her hands letting her sheet drop slightly. Katara popped up and saw the two at the foot of the bed. They had been listening to what they thought was a lover's morning conversation.

Toph ducked her head under the blanket realizing what the situation appeared to look like. She was flushed but needed to think this thru. How was she going to explain Katara's sore crotch?

"Well Katara your drunken boyfriend decided to take a subterranean tour right up you poo-nanny last night. (She thought about it. This was a plausible explanation and it might break them up. She really couldn't think of a downside."

"Suki… Mai this isn't what it looks like (Katara trying to cover up) I mean I don't know what this is!"

"It's alright Katara (Mai standing crossed arm with a smirk) things happen."

"Nothing happened last night Mai (Katara kneeling on the bed) tell them Toph."

Toph was trying to roll out of the bed to get some space between her and her new suspected love interest. Toph stood and she could now see and felt that the other women were now staring at her.

"What… why are you all staring at me."

"Toph (Katara sounding like she's going to cry) what happened here last night?"

"What are you talking about Katara? (Toph feeling panic rise) I don't know what you're seeing."

"Toph (Suki moving over to her) you have hand prints on your pajamas and it looks like you wet yourself but it's not the right color for that. (Suki smelling) definitely not pee. Looks like you were really busy last night Princess."

Toph put her head in her hand. She couldn't tell Katara about Aang now unless she also told them about her and Aang. She had to do something.

"Ok Katara (Toph speaking softly) we might was well admit it now."

"Admit what Toph (Katara holding in the tears) I don't really remember anything after that last shot of whiskey."

"You came to bed and took off your clothes (Toph sitting on the edge of the bed) you held me and then we …"

"We what Toph."

"We touched each other and you told me that you always liked me. (Toph hated taking Katara through this) I'm your little badger-mole Katara."

"No way, even if… no way I couldn't have… (Katara in shock) I mean Toph you're just a baby and I … did I hurt you?"

"No Katara (Toph looking away) it was nice between us."

"Well Toph were do we go from here (Katara taking her hand) I mean I don't remember last night at all."

"Well Katara (Toph said her name with such tenderness she blushed) I think that is for the best. I mean sometimes like Mai said, things happen, and I'm sure Mai and Suki are experts on these matters."

Katara looked over at them and both Mai and Suki were red faced, eyes avoiding contact.

"Ok Toph (Katara squeezing her hand) you know I love you… but only as a sister and a friend. Last night never happened."

"Ok Katara (Toph sniffling) I love you too… as a sister and friend. (Toph hugs her and whispers) Try not to dwell on this; we were drunk and things got out of hand that's all. No one was hurt."

"Ok Toph (Katara smiling) as long as you're alright, that all that matters right now."

"Ok enough of the sappy stuff (Toph pushing her away) I have a king-size hangover, where is Lili?

Lili laid upon his bed with her head in her hands as Aang danced around the room telling stories of his life before the war with his people. He truly felt alive and he went from story to story as Lili laughed and looked on with wonder. Ever asking for more when he thought she would surely be bored.

"So Aang (Lili pointing) did all your people get those tattoos as well? Those are pretty impressive."

"No Lili (Aang kneeling down in front of the bed so that they were eye to eye) these are given when you have proven your mastery of airbending. I became the youngest master in Air Nomad history."

"So you were a protégé (Lili touching his ear) why does that not surprise me. How did you prove that you had mastered your element?"

"I created the air scooter (Aang proud to tell her) it's sort of my signature move."

"Show me please ( Lili getting excited) I've only seen you do little things and I know you are capable of so much more."

"Ok, (Aang happy to show her) but I've never done this without clothes before."

"Then you must take extra care (Lili laughing) as to not clip any of your vital dangling parts."

Aang gave her a sideways glance and smirk but she was right. He spun up and concentrated a ball of air that grew increasing larger until he perched upon it. Then he zoomed around the room until it dissipated.

"Wow Aang (Lili flabbergasted) I mean wonderful, that was awesome. You went so fast and up the wall."

"You want a ride? (Aang winking) C'mon I'll take you for a spin."

Before she could say yes or no Aang had her in his arms and then she sat clutching him upon his crossed legs as they zoomed around the room. She had never gone that fast and it took her breath away. They collapsed on the bed with Aang slightly atop her. He kissed her and then the passion started to rise once more.

"Please Aang (Lili spoke as he moved to touch her between her legs) I know I'm not supposed to turn you away but I am truly sore. I feel as though I became a virgin again."

"Oh (Aang backing away) I'm sorry I hurt you Lili, I really didn't want to hurt you ever."

"You didn't hurt me silly (Lili pulling him closer again) you are just so full of life that I have to get use to you. I will be stronger when we have our next conversation, this I promise you."

"Then I look forward indeed to our next conversation (Aang looking at her with a mischievous grin) I will have to devise some new pleasure to entertain you."

"No, please Aang (Lili feeling loved) what you do already is more than I've ever imagined. Instead think about more stories of your people. I love them already."

"But they are gone Lili… (Aang trying to be realistic) but you talk about them as if they are alive still."

"They are alive Aang (Lili's eyes meeting his) because you live and remember them, they are still alive. The day you forget them is the day they truly die."

Aang leaned in and kissed her gently; she deepens the kisses pushing up to him her mouth opens around his and she pulls him closer. Her leg arches over him so that her soft foot is rubbing his thigh and leg.

"Lili I thought you said you were sore (Aang working on catching his breath) it looks like your ready for something."

Lili lightly bites his earlobe while whispering, "Not too sore for another thumpi…" and before the words can fully clear her throat the rapture starts and her hands grip Aang deeply, he inhales and hisses through his teeth as sharp nails bite.

This is what he loves to see; her eyes on him filled with desire and hunger almost primeval and sensing her body's excitement and pleasure through the bendings; each time is new and different. This is his special ability as an Avatar and it is exhilarating.

Fong entered the bed chamber to see Mai and Suki standing at the foot of Toph's bed and Toph sitting on the edge leaning towards Katara. She was happy to see everyone was awake but the voice didn't sound happy. Mei Mei and Lei followed with trays of remedy and mango juice, a good chaser for the remedy.

"Ladies (Fong not speaking to loudly) and your Majesty you may want to have a glass of this after last nights merriment. I believe most of you already, especially the Lady Mai already know the benefits and it is good to take the mango juice as well for the after taste."

Mai grabbed the small glass like her life depended on it and swallowed it in one shot and then closed her eyes as the she felt the relief flood over her. She then in a very lady like manner takes the mango juice and begins to sip it.

Suki takes hers trying to hold on to her sheet finally managing to tuck it together like a wrap. She declines the mango juice.

Lei approaches Katara with a tray her eyes lowered and a faint smile gracing her lips. There was a faint hint of a blush as well on her cheeks.

"Here you are my Lady (her voice soft but deep) I picked mango juice because I remembered it was your favorite."

"Thank you Lei (Katara drinking the remedy oblivious to Lei's overtures) I really appreciate your care and concern (Katara touches her hand on the side of the tray and Lei's blush deepens) I don't get mango juice often enough."

"Would the Lady like for me to draw her bath this morning (Lei's now embolden by the touch) we have some scented salts that are said to smell of the southern polar seas."

That caught Katara's attention and she beamed a huge warm smile at Lei taking hold of both her hands on the sides of the tray.

"By the gods, yes! (Katara ecstatic) I so need that please Lei make it so!"

"As you wish My Lady (Lei smiling back and looking over at Mei Mei) I will do it right away."

Fong was looking at the condition of Toph's pajamas. She smiled a bit but then kept a straight face. Toph took the remedy as well and down the juice equally as fast.

"Where is Lili? Toph asked not feeling her in the room

"Your Majesty she is taking care of other issues and will be here shortly (Fong being non-descript) she said the matter required her attention."

Toph knew that she had taken Aang this morning and that he was probably the matter that required her attention. She also was grateful that Sokka and Zuko were not in the room and figured they were over in Aang's room now according to plan. She smiled and thought, "Those three hooligans would keep Lili very busy."

"Very well (Toph feeling the relief as well) I'm hungry now lets order some grub."

"Your Majesty (Fong trying to be discreet) I think you need a bath and to dress first, your pajamas are a bit (leaning in and whispering) soiled."

Toph blushed deeply, she had forgotten the tell-tell condition, she now simply nodded to Fong her consent.

"Would you like your own bath or do you wish to share one with Lady Katara?" Fong looking across now at Lei who raised an eyebrow at the suggestion

"We'll share… is that okay with you Katara (Toph smiling at the water tribe girl) we've shared baths lots of baths haven't we?"

"Sure Toph (Katara blushing and feeling a knot in her stomach) I don't mind if you don't mind."

"Well I certainly don't mind Sweetness (Toph saying the nickname with extra softness) I always enjoy our time together."

Suki and Mai looked at each other with raised brows and curious smiles before turning around and leaving the foot of the bed to get themselves ready.

Toph was never shy around Katara and even though she hated to put Katara through all this, the devil in her said that she still could have some fun with it as well. Making the perfect Katara a little uncomfortable could be fun.

"I will start the bath now in the big tub (Lei exclaimed with a look of disappointment) it will be ready soon." Lei heads for the bathroom/spa.

"Thank you Lei (Fong nodding with a satisfied grin) Mei Mei, please help the other ladies get ready for the day."

"Yes (Mei Mei smiling brightly) of course Fong, I will attend to them right away."

Mei Mei bowed to Toph, "By your leave your Majesty"

"Go help them (Toph giving a slight bow back) they probably couldn't find there noses after last night."

Mei Mei starts after Mai and Suki.

"Well Katara (Toph leaning over more) shall we go to the bath now? I'm really looking forward to getting loosened up if you know what I mean." Toph stretching suggestively

"Sure Toph… huh… Fong can I get a robe or something to put on? (Katara bright red now) I've seem to misplaced my clothes last night."

"No problem my Lady (Fong with a knowing smile that made Katara's knot feel like a boulder) I will bring you one."

Fong leaves to go get the robe.

"What the hell are you doing Toph (Katara whispering in a harsh tone) taking a bath together after last night?"

"Katara (Toph faking hurt feelings and matching her tone) I thought we agreed it never happened and so if you didn't care before last night… you shouldn't care now!"

"I'm sorry Toph you're right (Katara looking down) we just need to move on and forget about it as if it never happened."

"Thanks Katara (Toph whispering now seductive) that way we can create memories you'll remember as well, Sugar Dumpling."

Katara froze as her heart seemed to stop.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Discoveries**

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for the 5000+ hits since 5/3/09 ~ I hope that readers will continue to enjoy and give their feedback on this fanfic. I try to envision the characters in these real life situations with their strengths and weakness, hopes and fears. I also want to be as true as I can to the nature of each of the original characters while creating this more adult Avatar world. I hope that the introduction of new characters and expanded roles fill in the void and questions that can exist and show them as more complete people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and I have not rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

_**But I love the characters and making them more three dimensional.**_

_**It may have made you laugh**_

_**Or it may have made you mad**_

_**You might have cried at times**_

_**Or just thought that it's all wrong and sighed**_

_**Love it or Hate it**_

_**Praise it or Flame it**_

_**All Feedback is good. (Means you are literate.)**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

**Discoveries**

"Your robe my Lady (Fong holding the robe open for Katara) ahem… the robe you requested? (Katara doesn't move) Lady Katara is this not what you wanted?"

Katara sits in shock as the little earthbender smiles at her with a rather hungry grin. She feels like the proverbial sparrowkeet about to be swallowed by the cat-owl. Katara has drawn the covers under her chin holding then with both hands.

"I'll help her Fong put on her robe (Toph's volunteering) she can be a bit shy at times with strangers, I find her so cute when she gets this way."

Katara reaches over and grabs the robe from Fong's hand. Toph's offer to help shaking her from her stupor and Katara heart and mind racing looking for an escape from this apparent predator.

"That's okay (Katara sounding nervous) I've got it Toph. (Katara slipping into the robe while under the blanket) See all done."

"Actually Katara I can't see (Toph waving her hand in front of her eyes) but I wish I could when you're around."

"Thank you Fong for the robe (Katara looking at the suggestive smirk on Fong's face) can I get a moment to talk to the Princess here in private?"

"Why yes my Lady (Fong bowing not losing eye contact with Katara) by your leave Your Majesty."

Toph bows and Fong gives Katara a wink as she turns toward the door. This was the last straw, she had to do something about these advances but she felt so guilty for initiating the whole thing. She thought she could drink like the other girls. Now looks what has happened, she has turned her innocent naïve friend into a lesbian and a sex fiend.

She needed to help her find her path back, but with Toph she wasn't sure what that path was. She had sometimes wondered where Toph's true orientation laid; whether she liked boys or girls or neither… both. Toph asked plenty of questions about boys before and most were followed by looks or statements of disgust. But lately around Aang she was acting more "womanly", but she did get exceptionally upset when Aang accidently groped her and she almost accidently killed him. Katara was determined to rectify this wrong she had done to her young friend and help her find her true way… whatever that was.

Mai and Suki were in the bathroom attended by Mei Mei and Fong had exited the room. Katara sat on the bed in her robe staring at Toph with compassion, trying to devise a plan to help Toph get back to her old, loveable, irritating self, instead of this lovesick, sugary sweet, Katara chaser.

"Toph why are you speaking to me like this (Katara speaking frankly but with concern trying to be more mother than friend) I already told you that I love you as a friend and my sister."

"But you told me last night (Toph scooting closer to her on the bed) we were going to be very special friends now and that special friends sometimes pleasure each other in special ways… (Toph chewing on her lower lip) you showed me how."

"Last night Toph (Katara pausing in a moment of remorse) I may have said (Toph about to speak) and done… and done many things but I was drunk… and I really shouldn't have been in bed with you like that. You are my special friend (Toph's grins gets larger and Katara sees she used a poor choice of words) but not like that … you know how I feel about Aang; that I love him and…"

"You told me last night Aang wouldn't mind what we were doing Sweet Pea (Toph voice soft and sultry getting even closer and Katara backing up) you even said that he'd be happy you had a special friend now and maybe he could join us. But I don't really know how I feel about that, him being a guy and all, even though he is the closest thing to a girl for being a boy. But I'd do it for you Raisin Cakes. "

Katara didn't really know how to take that last comment about Aang because Toph's face and voice did not change and she was narrowing the gap.

"C'mon Toph (Katara really edging back now that Toph was slinking towards her on her hands and knees) you know that I would never say anything like that if I wasn't totally out of my mind. (Katara now on the edge of the bed) What makes you think it was me and not the booze speaking?"

"The way you kissed me last night Hot Lips (Toph's face right up to Katara's) or should I say Cool Lips… just give me another one and I'm sure it will all come… back… to…"

Toph was steadily inching closer now her eyes closed and her lips puckered as she lunged forward.

With that Katara fell off the edge of the bed and hit the floor as Toph's lips brushed hers right before. Katara couldn't see the devilish grin on Toph's face as she heard the thud.

"Are you okay baby (Toph feigning concern) I felt you move off the bed? (Toph at the edge on her knees with her hands on her hips) Are you trying to avoid me? All I wanted was a kiss; don't you like me anymore now that you can see me? Oh, I get it I was good enough in the dark huh, maybe you even fantasized that I was a muscley version Aang."

Katara looked up at her smoke green eyed pursuer from the floor trying to close the robe that now laid open. Somehow that last comment about Aang struck a nerve and triggered a dream or memory and she blushed deeply. Maybe she did use Toph as a substitute for Aang, they were very similar in height and build (Aang slightly taller and more bulky now) and age a perfect match. Had her intoxicated lewd mind substituted Toph for Aang as her sex toy? She was really confused now.

"I'll help you up and then we can take our bath… (Toph using a husky voice on the last word) I really want to get out of these sticky clothes. I just should've taken your suggestion and let you undress me… but last night I felt so shy. I think I'm over that; do you want to undress me now?"

"No… NO… uh Toph I don't think you're getting my message. Last night was a mistake that never should have happened and I think that you're reading more into it that there was,"

"But Katara you told me last night that the only mistake was that we hadn't done this sooner. (Toph was now standing over her wrinkles up her nose) Whew girl… you need a bath something fierce; you really stink… but to me it's the fragrance of luvvv!"

Katara slapped her forehead Sokka style and the remnant of the hangover made itself known. She groaned in pain and felt like she just wanted to cry.

Lili lay next to Aang and she was dripping with sweat after her second round of thumping. He was tracing her nipple with his finger and then he press in like a button.

"Hey… what are you doing Aang… that is very sensitive especially after all the attention you've been giving them. (Lili placing a hand over her breast for protection) there are no secret compartments on me (she winks) that you haven't already explored… well maybe one." She starts to giggle and Aang pulls her in close.

"How is it you always smell so remarkable (Aang breathing her in deeply) the more you perspire the more fragrant you get. I know that smell but I can't place my finger on it exactly."

"My perfume is extracted from my favorite flower (Lili turning up on her side so that they were now face to face) it so rare that it is only found at the crest of certain volcanoes."

"Is it a black and white lily?" Aang asked coyly.

"Why my Lord Avatar (Lili impressed) is there anything you don't know."

"I just happen to know where some of those grow if you are interested. (Aang looking at the excitement in her eyes) I thought when the volcano blew that would have wiped them out but there were more than ever all over the ridge."

"I love them because legend says that the Pandalily was actually created from the tears of two lovers who threw themselves into the volcano rather than be apart. Every time the volcano erupts it throws new tears of the lovers who live in the heart of the earth but now they are tears of joy."

"That is a beautiful legend (Aang laying his head on the pillow) I can see why they are your favorite flowers. The next time I am down that way I will gather you some."

"I would be most grateful (Lili matching his actions) I have only had a few in my possession and only one live. The rest have been dried or pressed."

"Well we definitely have to change that and soon! (Aang popping up) I can't have you going without your favorite flower."

"There is no need to go out of your way for me Aang (Lili loving his boyish concern) I am here to do my duty and to attend to you my lord. My desires and wishes are second…"

"No they are not (Aang sitting up) you are a precious and wonderful girl and your desires and wishes are just as important as mine or anyone else's. Lili you are so smart and by the gods of wind and sky, beautiful that I can scarcely believe that fate has drawn us to this moment. I want to tell you something (Aang blushing deeply) I really want you to know."

"That the time in the tunnel was your first time joining? (Lili laying her hand on his thigh) You told me last night under the physician's drug and I am honored to make your virginity a part of me."

Aang smiled shyly and put his hand on hers. They sat looking at one another in sweet silence; he feeling very comfortable in his nakedness with her. Aang was already aroused but now looking over her smooth curves and voluptuous breast made him start to pound and ache, his breathing got more erratic and his cheeks deep red.

Lili smiled as she watched his arousal grow and she slinked slowly closer.

"You need to be sated my lord", her voice coming in low whispers.

"But you are sore and I will not hurt you", Aang voice and eyes soft and gentle.

"Do you not remember the medicine from last night (Lili kisses his chest) it works in the morning as well."

With that she kisses and nips her way across and down his abs and then draws the head his organ into her mouth, letting her tongue twirl around the tip. She hears him moan deeply and feels his body stiffen and shake with every flick. Her hands are now rubbing up and down fingers occasionally massaging his scrotum. She then takes him in more deeply and Aang is now calling her name with ever motion she makes.

Aang has his hands in her hair following the movement of her head as she bobs and rocks on him. She then looks up and their eyes meet. He can longer contain the sudden rush that occurs with such fury his head is thrown back into the bed multiple times. Again he tries to get away from the intense pleasure but to no avail, she is locked on him and he can only endure the ecstasy and then it happens again! Another heated explosion deep from within his loins and now he is begging her for release but she is unrelenting, showing no mercy to her prey; her eyes very cat like as she watches him writhing in bliss.

Lili finally lets her grip go and Aang is left breathing hard feeling small tremors echo through him, his eyes shut and brow furled. She takes and wraps her arms around him as he lays his head on her breast, his arms folded across his chest and knees tucked. She kissed the top of his head and he began to relax.

"Lili (Aang voice still shaking) I know this is your duty… but please know that I see you."

"I know." Lili tears start to fall.

Katara was able to elude her would be paramour for a moment when Toph had to go pee. She declined the offer to go help her.

Katara went and found Suki sitting drinking tea waiting for her turn to take a bath. She was still wrapped in her sheet and looked kind of wild with her mussed hair and penetrating eyes.

"Suki can I talk to you please (Katara sounding desperate) I really need to talk to someone."

"Sure Katara (Suki switching into mother mode) here have a cup of tea it will sooth your nerves."

Suki placed a cup in front of her and poured the steaming tea in. She added honey without asking Katara just because she already knew how Katara drank her tea in the morning. She made it a point to know as much as she could about her future sister-in-law.

As head of the Kyoshi warriors Suki was part drill sergeant, part counselor and part mother. She had heard all type of stories and the little scene that played out this morning between Toph and Katara was not new to her. She was expecting to have a conversation with one or both of them at some point.

"Ok Suki… I really… I don't know (Katara tearing up) I think I misled Toph into thinking that I wanted to have a relationship with her! She said that I even said… ttthat I said Aang would be happy that she and I were now special friends. (I'm so ashamed I can't remember anything but bits and pieces and I saw this. (Katara pulled open her robe to reveal a passion mark on the top of her right breast) I couldn't have done this to myself, so something happened for sure and why would Toph lie about something this serious. I must have acted like a total skank manipulating such and innocent young girl."

Suki just about choked on her tea when Katara called Toph innocent after what she witnessed in the park just a few days ago.

"Suki are you ok? Katara moving to her side softly patting her on the back

"I'm fine Katara (trying to clear her throat) it just went down the wrong way. I'm okay now."

"Well okay (Katara taking her seat and taking a small sip of the tea) Suki, Toph wants to continue."

"Continue what Katara (Suki dealing with the slight burn in the back of her throat) you man being friends?"

"No Suki (Katara whispering) she wants more of me and says that we can keep being 'special friends"… you know what I mean."

"Oh… (Suki nodding somewhat wide eyed) you mean her and you … (Katara nodding back pursing her lips) how do you feel about that Katara?" Suki switched into counselor mode.

"Uh… Suki! (Katara looking shocked) How could you ask me such a thing… I mean you know I like guys… I mean (Suki steadily looking at her with a knowing look) I love Aang and … (Katara now playing with her hair gazing into the distance) I really don't know what to think now. Maybe the liquor just brought out my true self and how I really felt about Toph. She said that I suggested that maybe her and I and Aang could be together you know like girlfriend boyfriend girlfriend kind of thing but she thinks of Aang as more of a girl than a boy than it would actually be a girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend thing for her. Suki are you ok?"

Suki sat with her mouth open and stared disbelieving at Katara, she happened to be in the act of pouring a new cup of tea when she heard that last bit and now the cup was over flowing.

"Suki your tea! (Katara taking the teapot from Suki) You've spilled tea all over the floor and the table… what happen to you?"

"I was just trying to focus on all that rambling… I mean talking you were doing. So Toph said what?"

"She actually said that she wouldn't be sure about a three way relationship with Aang and me."

"Oh… ok… she said that (knowing the little earthbender's appetite for Avatar) but I'm sure she'll make an exception just for you Katara." Suki couldn't help but let the sarcasm seep out while Katara remained totally oblivious enveloped in her own issue.

"How did you know Suki? That's just what she said."

"I bet. (Suki rolling her eyes now looking away from Katara, she needed to have a talk with the little Princess) listen Katara, I know you are feeling confused right now and there is a sure fired way to get some clarity."

"How Suki (Katara now very hopeful) I'll try anything, I don't know who I am or what I really like anymore."

"Look Katara it is said that whiskey will show who you are or who you would like to be. (Katara now looked confused.) It was either you for real or just maybe what you thought about trying from time to time (Katara went to speak with a deep blush) don't try denying it girl, we all have those thoughts. Let me tell you a secret (Suki leaning in) when we caught the three of you for the first time on Kyoshi Island… (Suki looking around before continuing) I thought you were the cute one."

"Suki you… I never knew… (Katara sinks down in her chair) what happened… what changed?

"Sokka changed for me… (Suki looking dreamy eyed now) seeing him in that Kyoshi dress with that makeup, it was like the best of all worlds and then once I tried the goods… oh girl! I knew that I liked the stick better than the dip! WOW! If you know what I mean."

Katara sat with her arms crossed and a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry I guess that was too much information huh."

"Way too much Suki… you're talking about my brother you know. Ew… I am going to have to scrub out my brain now."

"Anyhow Katara… being surrounded by a bunch of warrior women and acting you know 'butch' has it expectations and I just went along with them… until Sokka. If you want to know how you truly feel why not take Toph up on her proposal and find out if it is for you or if it was just the liquor. I guarantee you'll quickly know and besides it sounds like things can't get much worse anyway"

"But Suki what if I am that way."

"Then you'll deal with it but at least you'll know. (Suki touching her hand) And I can assure you it's better than not knowing. "

"You're right Suki (Katara looking determined now) I need to face it head on and find my path without fear. Aang told me once that if I am to be a great bender I had to face my fears. I'll do it."

Katara gets up quickly and starts to walk towards the main bath.

"Where are you going Katara in such a rush (Suki staring after her noticing her using her 'walk') you haven't finished your tea yet."

"I'm going to take a bath and find my destiny!" Katara said not turning around.

"Well Go Water Tribe!"

Aang and Lili sat in the bath as he was using his bending to pour water over them after a good sudsing. Aang had showed off a bit more of his firebending when he heated the tub almost to a boil with his blue flame. He then cooled it to a good temperature with an icy blast form his mouth. The resulting mist and candles made a beautifully romantic atmosphere and they joined one more time, Lili not feeling the soreness in the water.

Aang dried himself off by raising his body temperatures and then he air dried her. He really like showing off for her because everything he did was such a wonder to her. He was surrounded by benders and they really after a while took no notice in how special the ability really was but Lili was spell bound.

"Time to get dressed Avatar (Lili going towards her pile of clothes) your friends will be waiting for you by now and the Princess I am sure has been expecting me. We do not want to attract suspicion."

"No we most certainly don't (Aang saying with a long sigh) I mean we need to hide one of the most wonderful things that has ever happened to me for sure, just like I have to keep quiet about Toph as well (Aang sounding angry now). Why is this happening to me this way, I want to tell everybody about you Lili."

Lili hearing Aang's conflict came over and stood before him with a very stern face.

"Why I appreciate your candor and concern for me let's not forget the reason why this has all come about Avatar. This is to protect the reputation and chastity of my Princess. I will do anything to fulfill my duty and though this is a very pleasant and stimulating experience with a beautiful you man; Avatar Aang… please keep your focus and know that this isn't about you and me but you and Toph. (Aang nodded and looked to the floor knowing she was correct.) So now we need to get you dressed for your Princess and you can start your day."

"Ok Lili… I just got carried away and I know.."

Lili put her fingers on his lips and then gently kissed him.

"No need to say anything more (Lili looking into his eyes) your actions have said it all."

Aang smiled through tight lips and his face flushed as he realized that silence said so much more than words now.

Lili went back over to her clothes and dressed slowly for his enjoyment and his smile increased with every playful move. She left her hair down so that she could attend to him first.

"I prepared your clothes last night after you left for today as well as for tonight."

"Tonight? (Aang questioning) What's happening tonight?"

"Your date with the Princess Avatar (Lili stating it matter-of-factly) don't you remember the Lady Katara's request?"

"Oh yes (Aang scowling and grabbing his side) the one that almost got me killed in process. No wonder I blocked it out!"

"Well I have chosen an appropriate suit for a night out at the best venues in Ba Sing Sa to include dinner and dancing and a carriage ride in the moonlight. The perfect romantic evening Aang with your lady love. Your friends will have returned to the Inn and so you and the Princess can continue your evening in private… in her suite."

Lili starts to dress Aang feeling every bulge and ripple as she continues to explain his evening's plans.

"I guarantee you will not be disturbed, just please remember that your sex belongs to me. (Lili placing both hands on the side of Aang face so that he had to look at her) No, absolutely no intercourse with the Princess, no matter how much she begs you and how incredible I dress her up to be. You remember that I have you're fulfillment waiting for you and I will reward you richly for your trustworthiness (Lili licks her lips) this I swear."

Aang shivered when she did that and smiled with thoughts of delights to come.

"Now Aang (Lili finishing putting on his top robe) how would you like the Princess' hair done? Up like this (Lili taking her hair and pulling it up) or in braids or.."

"Braids, definitely in braids just like the other night… (Aang looking as if he remembered a fine meal) she was absolutely ..oh by the gods …"

"Say no more braids it shall be. Now for her manner of dress.. dress or trousers?"

"Dress, she looks so beautiful in that last dress I thought I'd have to challenge the Fire Lord to an Agni Kai."

"Trousers it is then."

"What? I said dress why did it become trousers"

"I'm giving you the braids Aang and I think the dress may be more than you can handle."

"You are probably right Lili. The last time I had both she almost lost her purity. I think I can handle on or the other."

Lili went over to her shoulder bag and was counting out something. She walked over to Aang and pressed the kerchiefs into hand. Folding his fingers over the bundle and then kissing his hand.

"What are these Lili… (Aang seeing the emotions in her face) you dropped on just like this in the tunnel on me. I meant to return it to you."

"They are called Remembrances my dear Aang. I will give you one each time we have joined in one fashion or another. It is so you will remember what we have and shared for years to come. The cloth has my initial and its threads impregnated with my perfume. I hope that you will add these seven to the other and so remember our intimate times."

"I will always cherish theses Lili forever.

Aang grasped her hands in his and the two stood with their hands entwined around the Remembrances and Aang softly kissed her hands eight times.

"You should (Lili choked up) go before I have to give away another kerchief."

Aang bowed slightly and stepped out into the bedroom placing the kerchiefs on the bed. He then went over to the full length mirror to admire Lili's handy work. Just then he heard movement in the adjacent room. He just assumed that Lili had gone their through the other entrance until…

Zuko was making his way over to Sokka's room in a hurry. He didn't know when Mai would be up or if she was looking for him. It had been a couple of hours since he had been led from the Princess' chambers by Soo-Min. That was her name and she was a like a dream. She had ushered out all the other attendants when they reached his rooms and started to attend to him alone. Zuko had started to protest afraid to where this would lead but then she caught his eyes with hers and the Fire Lord, King of the most powerful nation on earth was putty in the small hands of this Earth Kingdom courtesan. Once incident stood out above all the rest.

She was staring at his scar and even though he tried to turn his head to the other side she would mirror his movements.

"Why do you keep looking at this ugly burn (Zuko finally asking as she disrobed him) I mean it's just an ugly scar now."

"No my lord (Soo-Min reaching up to touch it) on the contrary it is beautiful because it helped form you into the man you are today. This handsome, strong, courageous man that now graces me with his presence."

"Soo-Min, you don't understand I helped bring down Ba Sing Se (Zuko looking down in shame) I almost killed my friends."

"But you didn't and in the end we have a better King and a better world. (Soo-Min's voice sweet and soothing nothing he said shocked her) and I am sure you are a better man than you ever thought you could be, a Phoenix rising from the ashes."

There were tears in her eyes as she spoke and touched his scar with great tenderness feeling every detail. Zuko remembered another girl touching it like that and him leaning into her hand. There must be something about Ba Sing Se and scars.

She pulled his face down to her level.

"Close your eyes." Soo-Min voice a rushed whisper now

Zuko closed his eyes and started to feel her gentle kisses upon his keloid and surrounding area. This no one had ever done and Zuko felt his own tears well up as he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her in close.

What followed was intense and Zuko now wondered what parts Mai might relieve him of if she found out. He carried five scented kerchief in his inner pocket of the beautiful gold and red tunic that went down to his knees with the matching baggy trousers. Soo-Min had picked them out saying they brought out his golden eyes and added color to his light skin. He had to admit he was looking rather fine.

Before he could get to Sokka room he saw the Water Tribe warrior walking fast in his direction. Sokka looked like a prince in a blue turquoise tunic and black trousers. He had such a look of relief on his face when he saw Zuko.

"We have to get Aang if we have a chance at keeping this quiet Sokka. (Zuko keeping the panic down) If he gets back to Toph's room before us then the ladies will know we didn't change in his room and they will figure out the rest."

By the way Sokka turned maroon; Zuko figured he had a similar experience of a sort. The two started walking fast towards Aang's wing.

"What was her name (Sokka glancing over at Zuko) was it the same girl as yesterday?"

"Yeah (Zuko blushing to match his tunic) her name is Soo-Min; and you?"

"Kikei (Sokka sighing) with the silky black hair, lavender eyes and the huge…"

"I know I saw her (Zuko shaking his head) you know we're just a pair of wolves Sokka."

"Oh yeah Zuko… Ahwoooo! (Sokka howling) I never thought when we met I'd be prowling with you!

"Funny how things turn out buddy (Zuko smiling) it's like Uncle says, (Zuko doing his best impersonation of Iroh) 'Destiny is a strange thing.' I guess he knows what he's talking about."

The two laugh a little and then let silence fall between them again as thoughts and remembrances of the morning fill their heads. Sokka breaks the silence.

"So Zuko (Sokka smirking) what did she smell like? I mean the kerchiefs you know."

"Honeysuckle and sweet thyme (Zuko smiling and looking towards the floor) I mean sweet and savory."

"Sounds absolutely delicious Zuko (Sokka revealing a kerchief tucked in his sleeve and holds it to his nose breathing in deeply) plum blossom and orange. I don't think I'll be ever able to smell either again and not remember Kikei."

"I know what you mean man (Zuko touching his scar) I'll never think about a lot of things the same again."

The guys finally made it to Aang's room and walk in. Their hearts sink as they don't see him in the small study at the front they meander to the bedroom and find the little monk looking at himself in the full length mirror.

He looked too neat and kept just like them.

Zuko tapped Sokka's shoulder and then pointed to the bed to the kerchiefs lying upon it.

"Hey Aang (Sokka speaking rather loudly) we know what you've been doing!"

Just then Lili came out of the bathroom carrying his old clothes, her hair down, no make up but still radiantly beautiful.

"And we know with who Zuko!"

"That's whom Sokka"

"Are you sure (Sokka giving it some thought) I always get those mixed up."

"Good morning Countess Lili (Zuko bowing) thank you for attending to our friend and I take it by these Remembrances that last night you were his remedy as well."

Lili returned the bow and pulled back her shoulders, looking every bit royalty.

"Good morning to you, as well your Majesty and you Regent. I hope that your attendants were as equally fulfilling. I believe Soo-Min cared for you Fire Lord yesterday; did she do so today as well? I take it from your bright red cheeks that is a yes. (Lili now looking at Sokka) How about you Regent?"

Sokka didn't bother to deny only reached into his sleeve and waves the kerchief like a white flag.

"So now we are all on equal footing again and I have to hurry. (Lili making her way over to Aang) Is anyone in the hall outside your door?"

Aang extended his earthbending senses and detected no one close.

"No Lili, the hall is clear right now."

"I'm leaving the grooming kit here for tonight's preparation and I'll take these to the laundress. (She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss) I know we will need to talk again tomorrow."

She then walked from the room knowing that every eye was locked on her hips and she glided away.

"Oh my Aang… she is one fine woman (Sokka sighing) the fact she looks like Toph doesn't hurt either."

"So Aang (Zuko looking at him sideways) when did you pass into manhood without telling your best friends."

Toph was already in the bath considering if she should lighten up on the come-ons towards the Sugar Queen. She had to admit she was enjoying watching Katara squirm and finding out the girl wasn't so sure of her own sexual preferences made it that the more enticing. Toph was confident of hers; she was Aang-sexual she was sure of it. No one else existed for her.

Lei sat in the room to hand her items and make sure the bath stayed at a good temperature. Toph then felt Katara come in. She wasn't sure that Katara would come and the way she was walking in bold and confident, what was going on? Katara had basically run away earlier her steps shy and timid.

"Well Lumpkins I am glad you made it. (Toph smiling sweetly) I was getting worried that you had changed your mind and I would have to be all alone."

"Well Sweetie (Katara sounding sultry) I couldn't let my Tophy-waffy be lonely could I?"

It was Toph's heart that stopped this time as she felt Katara slip into the scented warm water next to her, finger tips tracing the side of her face.

Lei perked up and beamed a huge smile at Katara for her more open approach.

"Ah… Sweet Cheeks… uh… (Toph stumbling over her words feeling Katara staring at her) did I say I was worried…? I really wasn't worried maybe just a tad concerned."

"Well I'm sorry I worried that pretty little head even a tad (Katara scooting closer) I'm sure I cam make it up to you now."

Toph wanted to scoot away but Katara's arm was now around her shoulders and her hand making circles on her upper arm.

"Woo, Toph let me do something special for you my special friend."

Katara lifted her hand the water started to churn and then a powerful stream of water hits Toph right between the legs causing her to gasp and clutch the side of the tub.

"Oops was that to much… (Katara looking at her reaction, eyes wide opened, teeth clenched tightly) I can fix that."

The stream stops and Toph clamps her legs closed in fear of a second strike.

"No… no Katara… don't fix it."

"Then you liked it that way? (Katara sounding excited) I can do it again even stronger!"

"Wait Katara… nonono… let's just enjoy the bath, not tricks. (Toph trying not to panic while shielding her crotch with her hands now) We'll just get to know each other a little better first… I realized I was coming on a bit too strong earlier."

"Ok Tophie… (Katara leaning back into the warm tub drawing Toph in closer with the arm around her shoulder) I'm all in favor of taking it slow. You know the slower the better."

Toph knew it wouldn't be long before Katara would move in for the kiss and the idea of kissing the Sugar Queen made her throw up a bit in her mouth. Still she felt Sweetness pulse rising and breathing getting shorter with anticipation. She was pinned now Katara had placed a leg over hers under the water.

"Lei (Katara keeping her eyes on Toph who stared straight ahead now) I'll make sure our little Princess is well taken care of if you don't mind. We would like a bit of privacy, if you please"

"Yes my Lady (Lei smiling demurely) by your leave your Majesty (Toph was now too afraid to respond she felt like a glow fly caught in a leopard spider's web about to be devoured) if you need me call I will be right outside the door."

"Thank you Lei (Katara using a husky voice) we'll let you know if we need some assistance."

Lei bowed and exited the room sad that she was going to miss the show.

"Listen Toph (Katara turning more towards her to look into her face) I just wanted to say that I've been thinking about the things you said earlier and I think I need to give us a try."

"Us? (Toph gulping) I… I … don't quite remember everything I said… maybe we can go over it again?"

"Oh… Tophie (Katara placing a hand on her cheek) you're blushing and shaking. You are just so cute when you're acting shy. I just want to eat you up!"

Toph remembered what Aang's explanation was for that expression and she was now panicking and praying to every deity she knew for help. This could go no further; she had to tell Katara the truth about last night and thus reveal her relationship with Aang. She also knew that doing this in a deep tub of water with a Master Waterbender meant that she would probably not make it out alive, but death looked better now than what was to come.

Toph felt major alarms go off as Katara head now rested on her shoulder and her arms locked around her neck.

"Loosen up Baby Girl (Katara whispered) you feel so tense. I think you just need a little reminder of last night to get you over the 'hump'."

Toph hunched her shoulder and tried to sink into the tub as Katara went in for the kiss.

"A'hem! Excuse me your Majesty (Lili interruption breaking Katara's advance) and my Lady… I hate to interrupt your private time."

"That's okay Lili (Toph seeing a ray of hope for escape) what is it that requires my immediate attention… like right now… immediate."

"The Council of Five has sent a correspondence that requires your immediate response and it is marked confidential the highest priority. I have your towel and robe here."

"Lili can't the Princess and I have just maybe 10 minutes more."

"I'm afraid not my Lady (Lili removing Katara's arm from Toph's shoulder) official business takes precedence over other types."

Toph was still shaking as Lili dried her and placed the heavy cotton robe on her. Toph leaned on Lili and she guided her out.

"Hurry back Tophie (Katara calling after them) I'll be waiting."

As soon as Lili got Toph clear she took her to the study and sat her down. Toph's hands were shaking so hard she couldn't hold a cup of tea.

"Your Majesty, Fong told me all that has happened this morning. What were you thinking allowing this to go as far as it has! (Lili using her motherly voice) You looked to be in real trouble in there. How far were you willing to go?"

"I don't know (Toph starting to cry) I was so scared… I've never been that afraid in my life. And now Katara is waiting for me and she expects me to do things with her. It's all my fault when I had a chance to let it go. I had to push it. I was so stupid Lili and now my friend is in their confused about her… you know… likings"

Toph had her head in her hands and was sobbing deeply now.

"I take care of everything your Majesty (Lili taking a deep breath) you just pull yourself together. I'll be back shortly and we will help the lady get her bearings as well."

"Ok Lili (Toph not looking up) thank you cousin."

Lili walked out of the study closing the door behind her. She went over to Lei who sat by the bathroom door.

"Lei please attend to the Lady Katara."

"Do you mean assist her cousin?" Lei asking for clarification

"Did I stutter Lady Lei (Lili taking a very formal voice) am I not speaking clearly. I said please 'ATTEND' to the Lady Katara."

"My apologies Countess (Lei bowing and smiling) I will attend the Lady immediately."

* * *

**Chapter 14: Friends and Follies**

* * *

Friends and Follies

Aang, Zuko and Sokka stood in the bedroom of Aang's suites each wearing a tell-tale smirk of their morning endeavors. The most noticeable was Aang's as the Remembrances lay across his bed and the woman who had given them to him exiting with a kiss.

"So spill it son (Sokka doing his Wang Fire voice) how long have you been keeping company with the head lady-in-waiting… hmmm? You're mother is going to be very disappointed in you young man!"

"Not funny Sokka (Aang giving his a cross look at the reference to Katara) I guess she would be just as disappointed as Suki would be in you."

"Low blow Aang… I was just joking… if anyone has the right to be upset it'd be me (Sokka walking closer to Aang) catching my sister's boyfriend in less than a week cheating twice."

"TWICE… (Zuko cocking his head at Aang in astonishment) you mean you're just getting started and you've already stepped out on Katara not once but (holding up two fingers) TWICE!"

"Yep Zuko (Sokka with a half smile) our little buddy likes him the girls now and he makes sure he gets his apparently."

"C'mon guys (Aang starting to sweat) it's not like that… look you both know that I love Katara but situations come up and …"

"And you happen to have an offer little Aang's wang can't say no too… (Sokka starts to laugh) get it Aang … wang … oh lighten up its funny."

"I think our little friendly monk is a bit put out Sokka (Zuko walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder) but Aang its like the Countess said… we're all on equal footing now… we each hold the other's confidence."

"Hey Zuko… how did you know Lili was a Countess when I didn't know that? (Aang scrunching his face) I mean she never told me she was royalty."

"I get a security brief on everywhere I go and potentially people I will meet. The King provided all that to my security people. (Zuko looking closer at Aang) the world isn't as simple anymore as flying around on a bison and running from bad guys buddy."

"I never thought about that… I mean I just kind of assumed life would just continue like before… just without the war and the running (Aang rubbing the back of his neck) I guess I was a hoping for too much."

"If only it could be Aang (Zuko sighing) the reality is this is still a broken world and we still have enemies and… people although they love their heroes also love to see them fall."

"Word… (Sokka sitting on the bed) we've gotten popular and with that means we are exposed to public scrutiny. You more than anyone Aang being the Avatar and the last Airbender; people are wondering what you are going to do to restore your nation."

"So Aang if this number two… (Zuko smiling slyly) who was your number one?"

Aang face turned bright red and his eyes got wide. He suddenly lost the ability to talk as his mind froze and his throat constricted. He could see Sokka's mouth moving and the utter look of shock on Zuko's face as the Fire Lord's expression went from boyish mischief to dismay and then to rage. He knew and he wasn't happy.

"TOPH… little TOPH… Aang you dirty little bastard… how could you. You take Toph in a park… you don't any have the decency to get room for the girl. You treat her like some street trollop! Aang she's blind… she doesn't know when she's on display. By Agni she's been like our sister… your teacher… by the… (Zuko cocking a fist at him making him flinch) I have the mind to teach you a lesson you son-of-a-bitch."

"Zuko… why are you getting so upset man (Sokka getting between the two) the kids had a moment and now its over. They are the same age it's not like he robbed the cradle or something."

"Sokka he took Toph's virginity… (Zuko turning his back to Aang) something she can never get back and now that she's the Princess, it'll mean dishonor when discovered."

"Oh… I never thought about that" Sokka said hanging his head.

"She is still a virgin (Aang's voice small and barely heard) we only fooled around a bit."

"No way Aang … (Sokka smirking now) Suki and I saw you guys going at it like two hopper mice."

"I don't know exactly what you saw Sokka (Aang looking him in the eye) but I never deflowered Toph."

"What about that red stain on your robe… (Sokka raising his eyebrow) how do you explain that?"

Zuko turned around and there was the sound of a crackle as fire danced across is curled fingers.

"That was a smudge from one of the red flowers in the park that I gave her. (Aang talking fast to Zuko) It got smashed beneath us (Aang closing his eyes remembering the night) when we were on that tree. (Sighing deeply) I swear Zuko she is intact."

"Then why didn't you say something before Aang when we were talking (Sokka rolling his eyes) I mean you just let me believe…"

"You seemed so happy believing it (Aang with a slight smile) I was just happy you didn't want to pound me for cheating on your sister."

"Well I can understand that too."

"Still Aang… Toph (Zuko looking at him disappointed) what were you thinking man?"

"I don't know Zuko… (Aang taking a deep breath) there was the moonlight and the park… do you remember that green kimono she wore? I guess I wasn't thinking."

"At least not with your head (Zuko shaking his head) I'm surprised you're still alive after breaking it off with her… you have broken it off haven't you?"

"Yeah, he did it the next day (Sokka speaking for him again and this time Aang was happy he did) Suki said she cried so hard her makeup was a mess at the Coronation Announcement. I did want to pound you then Aang."

"I felt bad about hurting her too Sokka (Aang letting a tear fall as her recalled the quarry) I've promised to never hurt her again."

Zuko walked up to Aang and made sure they were nose to nose.

"Avatar or not… this I swear by Agni… you hurt that girl again you will answer to me Aang. Its bad enough you've cheated on Katara with her best friend."

The words were like a punch in the gut and Aang face went sullen but he said nothing as Zuko gold eyes examined his.

"Ok guys… I think the message was delivered and received… (Sokka reached over and took Zuko's arm) we just need to…"

"Sokka you're worse than Aang (Zuko turning on him now) how could you… Katara's own brother not sticking up for his sister and holding this cheat accountable; you know if she found out you knew it would totally break her heart."

Sokka looked down at the floor and had nothing to say as he began to feel his throat thicken with emotion.

"When I joined your group (Zuko wiping away a tear) I also thought I became part of a family. I never truly had a family outside of my mother and uncle. Toph reached out to me and even though I hurt her she accepted me. Katara believed in me in this city and I betrayed her and I have promised never to do that again. You guys have been my brothers… Aang… Sokka… please guys…"

Aang walked over and hugged Zuko and Zuko pulled the dejected Sokka in as well.

"New start… huh (Aang talking into the huddle) I won't hurt Toph anymore."

"You better not" Zuko playfully pushing him now.

Sokka stood still broken his face and demeanor down cast. The Water Tribe boy's eyes glistened but no tears fell as he felt and extreme sense of shame.

"Hey Sokka man (Zuko placing both hands on his shoulders) I'm sorry I was a bit hard…"

"No you were right Zuko (Sokka pulling away) you were right. I've been a terrible brother and I betrayed Katara. Suki was a better friend than I was a brother, my father would have been ashamed of me."

"Listen Sokka (Zuko putting his hands back) forgive yourself and start over. It's like the little cheat said… new start."

"HEY (Aang catching the slam) isn't that like the pan calling the pot … huh… how does that go Sokka?"

"Pot calling the kettle black Aang… (Sokka smiling) yeah I guess it is."

The three looked around at each other now with boyish grins.

"Ok how many? (Sokka was the first to broach the question) And who's going to answer first. I think it should be you Aang…"

"Why me (Aang pointing to himself) why not you or Zuko?"

"Because your remembrances are already out here (Zuko peaking around him) and I see what… (Zuko trying to count) Sokka is that 5 or 6?"

"I think its six Zuko (Sokka smiling) not a bad two day tally."

"So Sokka how many for you and lets see 'em (Aang getting into the spirit) none of this make it up stuff. I've heard too many of those stories from you."

Sokka pulls 4 more kerchiefs to add to the one he used as a flag previously.

"How about you Zuko (Sokka poking him is the arm) put one maybe two for the Fire Nation Lover Lord."

"Well Aang… Sokka… (Zuko holding high his chin) a gentleman never kisses and tells…"

"Ah… bogus… (Sokka giving his a punch in the arm) you're as much a gentleman as the rest of us in this room no matter how you were raised."

With that Zuko pulled out his 5 kerchiefs.

"Well Sokka (Zuko standing next to Sokka facing Aang) I don't think we did too badly… one less than the Avatar."

"Well guys… (Aang walking over to the bureau) make that 3 less than the Avatar."

Aang retrieves that one from the tunnel and tosses it on the bed with the others.

Zuko and Sokka go over to the bed and pick them all up and count out all 8.

"Well Zuko… (Sokka winking) you know how it is being new at it."

"Yep Sokka (Zuko winking back) never enough!"

Katara sat in the tub making forms in the water thinking about her next move. She had almost kissed Toph and discovered the truth of her inner desires. Secretly she was shaking inside even though she was putting on a brave front.

Just then the door open and Lei can and bowed.

"The Princess will be unable to return my Lady and so has sent me to take her place. (She looked seductively at Katara who instantly got goose-bumps) You look as though you caught a chill; may I warm the water for you?"

"Uhm… yes it is starting to get a bit chilly.

Lei added more hot water to the tub as well as more of the salts noticing that Katara watched her every move and so she made them fluid and graceful smiling coyly in return.

"When you say you're here to take the Princess' place what exactly does that mean Lei? (Katara looking down at the water making small whirlpools) I mean are you suppose to replace 'replace' her, like get in the tub and all."

"Whatever my lady wishes (Lei halving her eyes) I am yours to command."

Katara never had a person that was hers to command and the thought gave her shivers.

Lei was standing before her with a shy smile and head slightly bowed her hands folded in front of her. Katara saw that she was occasionally chewing on her lower lip and had a constant rosy hue to her face.

This felt extremely awkward as Katara was in the tub butt naked still; feeling totally exposed.

This Toph look-a-like was about a half a head taller and had sea green eyes. Her face was slightly rounder than Toph's and had wavy black hair. The nose, eyes, and mouth were identical with a voice that sounded so close you had to look and see which of them were speaking.

Katara had a lot of unanswered questions and if Lei was ready to fill in, she was ready to know the truth about herself; even though it felt like her stomach was doing flips.

"Ok Lei, (Katara smiling softly) come join me… I think I would enjoy your company."

"As you wish my Lady… would you prefer I undress or do wish the pleasure?" Lei started to open the ties of her robe.

Katara remembered Toph making her that same offer and to hear it come from Lei sounded like an echo that made her hold her breath. She didn't feel ready for that.

"I would have to get out of the tub (Katara turning away hoping her extremely flushed face wouldn't be noticed) and then I would get cold and I …"

"I understand (Lei interrupting her ramblings) you just lay back and I will entertain you my Lady… there is no need to be apprehensive or shy. I am yours."

The way Lei said 'I am yours' soft and wanting with her eyes locked on Katara's made the waterbender fill a stirring deep within.

Katara was now in a daze as Lei started to slowly and provocatively take off her clothes starting with her outer robe. She made it like a dance as she dipped and twirled, ever watching the blue eyes and the reaction on Katara's face.

She had shed all but her breast band and panty as she continued the dance and the blue eyes seem to be ever more captivated wanting to see more. She let slip the band and gracefully threw it to the side. Lei took in a deep breath and pulled her shoulders back to display her ample breast that were actually larger than Katara's. She had the same smooth ivory skin as Toph with dark nipples surrounded closely by a slightly darker ring. Lei had a six-pack for abs and strong muscular frame, the result of her martial arts training, but overall looked very soft and feminine. She had the smell of sweet ginger all about her; with each article of clothing she discarded the fragrance seemed to fill the room. She finally pulled off the panties and turned slowly around for Katara's final inspection. She was clean shaven in the front and had a full firm buttock.

She was in a word gorgeous.

Katara wondered if she should be thinking of another woman in those terms. She did enjoy watching her undress and found it very stimulating every time their eyes locked. Was it just natural curiosity or something deeper? She was now pondering where the boundaries were and if there were any real ones at all.

She knew what Aang did to her when he was near or kissed her. There had been times on the road when she wanted to strip down and totally ravage the little guy especially after a hard workout and he was still wet and had that bugle in his briefs. Just the thought made her sigh heavily; yep he pumped her well for sure.

Now this thing with Toph last night… forcing her to have to rethink where she stood in these matters… did she have an attraction to Toph as well? Suki said that she would quickly know whether it was her or the alcohol.

"I will know this without a doubt (Katara thought as Lei entered the tub and sat next to her where Toph previously sat) if I am attracted to my own kind as well."

"I hope the Lady finds me to her liking (Lei looking down demurely) this is a rare opportunity I get to entertain one of your reputation and status."

"What reputation is that… and call me Katara (smiling at her) we're sitting naked in the same tub, I thing my lady is a little formal for this situation."

"As you wish (Lei raising her head so that her eyes are gazing fully into the water tribeswoman's displaying her longing) Katara (she rolled the r making it sound like a purr) I was speaking of you saving us all. How you rescued the Avatar himself from sure death… how you defeated the conqueror of Ba Sing Se and how you've seemed to have my Princess' esteem and heart."

Katara was staring down into the smaller woman's face and saw the expression of genuine admiration and passion. She couldn't help but to feel heat rise through her like a chimney. She was at a loss for words.

Lei reached up took Katara's face in her hands gently kissed her. She then kissed her again this time more passionately as lips parted and tongues met.

Katara's arms embraced her and pulled her closer as their bodies pressed together, bosom to bosom.. Lei's arms around her neck; hands in her thick dark brown mane.

Lei's mind was spinning now at Katara's strength and the firmness of her body. Hard muscle under silky smooth skin like her cousin; she seemed to radiate power and sensuality. There was something more; when they kissed, Lei heart skipped a beat and the second kiss made it race uncontrollably. This was more than she ever thought it could be and then…

"I can't do this… (Katara breaking away and putting her hand to her lips) I'm sorry Lei… this isn't who I am."

"If I have offended or can do something more to your liking (Lei mentally scrambling trying to re-establish her connection with the auburn girl) I mean I am willing… I can do…"

"Please Lei (Katara peacefully smiling and placing a hand on the side of her face) it's not you… it's not about you at all. You are simply gorgeous and what partner would not want you…"

"Then you do desire me (Lei leaning closer, hope gleaming in her eyes) as I desire you Katara?"

"No Lei… I desire just one (Katara sighing as Lei closes her eyes and the tears start to fall) and his name is Aang. I am sorry I was confused for a moment and you helped me find my way. But I am afraid I have hurt you in the process."

Lei quickly pulled back and started to wipe the tears away; forcing a smile.

"I am here to serve you my Lady (Lei still sniffling) if that means finding your path through me then I am glad to be of servicssss…"

Lei collapsed into a stream of sobs and Katara put an arm over her shoulders and rocked her gently.

"I am sorry for my break in protocol my Lady (Lei regaining her form) it will not happen again."

"Please Lei call me Katara."

"Under the circumstances (Lei standing and exiting the tub) I think it best if I continue to refer to you as my Lady or Lady Katara… if you don't mind."

"Yes of course (Katara looking away sorry that she somehow hurt her) that will be fine Lei."

Lei picked up her clothes and a towel and went behind a partition to redress. Katara took the opportunity to towel off and put back on her robe.

Lei now came over and bowed to her.

"Thank you for indulgence (handing Katara a kerchief) I want you to know you touched me."

"Thank you Lili (looking at the initialed embroidered cloth) what is it?"

"Just something to remember me by my Lady and the brief moment we shared" Lei looking lovingly at Katara and wiping a small tear away.

"I will always cherish it Lei (Katara clutching it to her chest) thank you."

"Now my Lady if you please (Lie looking all business again) I have to do your hair, makeup and get you dressed for the day."

"Lei..."

"Yes my Lady..."

"Would you like another kiss?"

"Yes please Katara."

Katara walks over and placing her hands around Lei's waist pulls her up and in tight, she hears her gasp as ocean blue and sea green eyes stay transfixed until their lips meet once again in an impassioned kiss.

Lei feels her knees get weak; she is grateful that her arms are around Katara's strong neck and shoulders and for the support about her waist. It feels like lightening passing through her and she trembles. The kiss ended and she laid her head on Katara's shoulder listening to the steady rhythm of her heart. Lei realized her heart was racing but Katara's was not.

"Your Aang is very fortunate (Lei again sniffling resting on her shoulder awhile longer) if I could be him for but an hour…"

"When you do find true love Lei (Katara speaking into her hair) that person will be a most fortunate soul indeed."

Lei feeling her strength return stepped back and took a deep breath. She started to look Katara over.

"I can't make you more beautiful than you already are Katara (Lei with a half smile) but I can add some highlights and accessories"

"Then add away Lei." Katara said happy that she was now referring to her as Katara.

Aang sat with Zuko while Sokka had to go to the restroom. Zuko need this time to talk to Aang.

"Listen Aang… (Zuko very formal) the Countess knew that I was with Soo-Min and I am wondering if Toph also knows. This can make for a very touchy situation in that she is the Princess and I am the Fire Lord."

"So you want me to ask Lili what Toph knows."

"Yes… does Toph know about you and the Countess playing house here?"

"No… (Aang again getting beet red) we sort of stumbled into a relationship. Toph has given orders that I not be attended."

"Yeah… (Zuko chuckling) she just about had the head doctor peeing in his pants over that one yesterday. She is real protective of you and now I know why. (Zuko said not laughing any more.) Aang so help me if you…"

"Ok Zuko… (Aang getting angry) I got your point! I am not going to hurt Toph ever again period, OK… no please give it a rest."

"Sorry Aang… I'm sorry it's just that I get really upset if I think anyone is trying to mess over her or Katara. (Zuko smiling apologetically) well you know how I think about them."

"Yeah and I can appreciate that Zuko… but when what happen between Toph and I happened (Aang trying to compose his thoughts) I had no idea it was going to be like it was. My mind said stop but my heart said go."

"Well I'm just glad it didn't go as far as it could've and that you're back down to one girlfriend… (Zuko thinking about that statement) officially"

"So you want me to check with Lili (Aang changing the course of the conversation) to make sure that Toph does not know you guys have been attended."

"That's what I need little buddy (Zuko breathing out with a swishing noise) anybody else knowing and telling is just hearsay and rumor… but if Toph tell Mai it's my ass."

"So what if Toph does know?" Aang asking with a raised eyebrow

"Well I hate to use this… but I would have to explain about a kiss in the night in Ba Sing Se that I heard about to put us on equal footing."

"HEY… that's totally confidential Zuko. If she does know I'll take care to make sure she never exposes you."

"And how do you plan on doing that… Aang (Zuko sounding snide) I mean she still treats you like her student or lap poodle-monkey and calls you Twinkle Toes in public."

"Ok I get your point Zuko (Aang huffing) trust me and just leave it all up to me… if she knows."

Zuko nodded but was forming his own plan if she knew. He wasn't going to leave his fate and possibly testicle in her hands.

Just then Sokka came out of the bathroom waving his hand and pinching his nose closed.

"Whew… sure makes one appreciate outdoor plumbing I tell you. I think you're gonna have to find a new suite and that beast Aang."

"You know you're just sometime disgusting Sokka (Zuko shaking his head) the poor steward that will have to go in there and clean."

There was a pause before all three guys burst out laughing again.

"Well guys we better head over to meet up with the girls. (Sokka stretching) They maybe already forming a search party knowing Suki. Plus I'm starving."

"Yeah… (Zuko joking) you had your treat now you want your meat."

"See Aang (Sokka wiping away imaginary tears) my pupil has finally come of age!"

The three laugh raucously as they head for the door.

Toph was now dressed in a casual jade color tank top with matching knee length baggy shorts. She had a short jacket to put over the top if she left the suites to make her dress more formal in appearance.

Her hair was done in her customary bun but with a gold headband and she also wore jade earrings. Lili made sure her makeup complimented her outfit and looked totally natural.

This was the first time that Toph and Katara were going to face each other since Lili rescued her from a fate possibly worse than death. Lili had supposedly taken care of everything now Katara was back to her old none Toph grabbing self, Sugar Queen self.

Katara came into the small study were Toph was sitting under the ever watchful eye of Lili.

"Hey Toph… (Katara voice soft and meek her heart beat slightly elevated) I just want you to know that I can't do the special friend thing. (Toph starting to frown up) I mean I still love you but definitely not that way… (Katara shudders) most definitely not that way."

"Oh Katara (Toph now fake crying) what am I going to do."

"I think it is best that you leave the Princess to work this out (Lili stepping to Toph's side) plus we have to start getting her ready for her date tonight."

Toph starts to wail loudly "I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU KATARA… I don't know if Aang will be nice to me."

Katara placing a hand on Toph's shoulder "Listen Toph… I'll make sure Aang treats you the same way on this date as if it were me."

Toph looks up with a hopeful gaze "Really Katara… you'd do that for me? I've never been out with a boy before and I'm kind of scared. What do I do and what if he doesn't like me or I make a fool of myself."

"This is Aang we're talking about Toph (Katara moving to her side opposite Lili) old Twinkle Toes. You're going to have the best time and he's going to be your boyfriend for the night. Better than that, when he comes through the door he's yours."

"Hey Toph … ah Katara… Fong said you wanted to see me?"

Aang stood kind of puzzled as Toph and Lili smiled at him with Cheshire cat like grins while Katara just looked stunned.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Suki's Talk**

* * *

**Suki's Talk**

"Hey boyfriend (Toph smiling slyly) are you ready for tonight?"

Aang just about swallowed his tongue as Toph spoke the words right in front of Katara. He felt his face go flush and a tightness in his chest threatening to cut off his breathing as everything started to go grey.

"Toph! (Katara giving her a cross look) Let me talk to him first, the poor guy looks like he's going to faint."

Aang finally got a deep breath as he placed his hand on his chest and felt his mind starting to clear. Yep there they were. Katara, Toph and Lili, so it wasn't a dream… and did Toph just call him boyfriend in front of Katara?

"Sorry Katara (Toph looking away so that her smile was not obvious) I guess I was just nervous and spoke too soon."

"That's totally understandable Toph (Katara patting her arm) with this going to be your first date and all I can see even you getting nervous."

Katara walks up to Aang and kisses him softly on the lips and gets a twinge of a memory or a dream, it makes her blush a bit.

"Come with me Aang, I need to talk to you (Katara looping her arm in his) this won't take to long. I'll have him back to you in a few Toph."

Katara led him from the room looking for a private place they could talk and decided on the bathroom.

Aang immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight for a hug. She hugged his neck feeling his cheek against hers.

"Kiss me Aang and kiss me like you mean it." Katara said in a heated whisper as she bit his earlobe.

Aang put his lips over hers and pressed his tongue between them, working his head in small strokes as he warmed his mouth. Katara parted her lips in response sucking in his tongue and mirroring his actions. She cooled her mouth until a mist appeared when they finally parted.

"Again… (Katara's eyes hungry for more) I don't think you really mean it yet."

Aang turn her around and push her against the door. He started to suck gently with his lips along her neck line and then upon her chin to her lips. He gently kissed her lips… the top and then the bottom; pressing his lips on hers, he hears her groan from the sensation as her tongue parted his lips and he enfolded her tongue with his. Katara threw a leg around his side and his hand gripped the smooth calf.

The passion rose and the kisses grew in intensity as his hand glided up to her powerful, comely leg. Katara was heaving into him now and he lifted her off her feet by her thighs, his hands under her maroon colored wrap around skirt flexing against her bare bronze skin… she wrapped her strong legs around him locking her ankle together and her arms around his neck, the kisses continuing on her neck and chest… Aang finding her cleavage in the low cut matching mid-drift top.

Katara continued to nibble his ears and kiss his eyes and neck as the heat built… she felt herself losing control as the wetness started to flow. Aang let his hand grasp one of her breast feeling it through her clothes and she pushed against him harder as her breathing got deeper and shorter.

Katara felt Aang's hand slip under the bottom of her thigh and through the side of her panties. His fingers now navigating their way gently through her damp labia towards her bundle of rapture making small circles, she quaked and shivered with delight.

"Aang… please… Aang… AAANNG… please stop! (Katara pushing his head out of her breast so that he looks at her) We can't go there yet! By the gods we just kissed a few days ago and now you want to do this."

"I thought you wanted it too Katara (Aang slowly lowering her legs so that her feet were on a floor; his face red and an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach) I'm sorry if I offended you Katara… I never meant to do anything that would offend you."

"I'm alright Aang (Katara also blushing) I kind of was into it as well. I just think we need more time before making our relationship more physical. We just need to take it slower."

"Ok… (Aang nodding forcing a smile) I just want you… I mean us to be ok, you know."

"Aang we're okay (Katara putting her arms around his neck again) in fact we are better than ok."

She leans in and kisses him slowly and then lets the fervor build again until tongues are dancing and embraces press bodies hard together.

This time it is controlled but passionate.

Katara does let Aang's hands drift down her back and grasp her buttocks… she loves the tingle it brings as he kisses her.

"Yes (Katara thinks as he rubs and grips her) this is totally right." She returns the favor by grasping his and the couple start to laugh in the midst of the kisses."

"Aang… Aang (speaking into Aang's mouth) I do need to talk to you."

"Kiss now… (Aang answering back the same way) talk later."

"No Aang… oh boy… where did you learn to do that with your tongue? (Katara noticing how he flicked at her lips and targeted the roof of her mouth) That is a very nice…"

She sinks into a full kiss now as her mind ascends into ecstasy. If Toph would have offered her a room now she would have seriously considered it. She felt them drifting back to the level they were before as Aang's moaning was building as well as hers. Soon she would be at the point of no return and the little monk's ravaging her destination.

"Time to stop… I don't want too either (pushing Aang away breaking their embrace) I… I think I need a moment to cool off before we go too far."

"Katara we love each other (Aang trying to close in) what is really too far?"

"You know what is too far (Katara throwing a straight arm up into his chest) this is just that bulge in your pants talking now." Katara glanced down to the area.

"I can't argue with that Kat (Aang smiling seductively) it is calling your name."

"Oh Aang… you're incorrigible (Katara smiling back) I suggest you tell it to be quiet so the adults can talk."

Aang saw that Katara was serious and his boyish jests would not get past her determination or the steadily declining romantic atmosphere.

"Ok Katara… what is it do you want to talk about (Aang trying to relax the tent in his pants knowing no relief was in sight) since I guess the kissing is over."

Katara took and closed her eyes for a second… her brow was furled in thought.

"Aang you need to be Toph's boyfriend tonight… not just her date."

"What are you talking about Katara (Aang looking confused) no… I mean you're my girlfriend… how can I be her boyfriend too."

"It'll be just for today Aang and of course tonight. You need to treat Toph just like if you and I were out on a date."

Katara was having a difficult time looking at Aang and giving him these instructions.

"Oh I get… (Aang smiling knowingly) this is a test to see if I'll jump at dating Toph again. This time if I'm interested in being her boyfriend and then you'll freak on me and I'll get beat up some more. Well this time the answer is simply… No."

Katara looked at Aang with a bitter scowl and pointed her finger in his face for emphasis.

"Listen you little jerk, this is not a test or some ridiculous thing like that. Do you really think I would put you to the test like that; how shallow do you think I am?"

"I am sorry Katara… I didn't mean to insinuate that you were shallow like that." Aang trying to back pedal

"So Aang (Katara crossing her arms under her breast) what were you insinuating?"

"I only thought…"

"Never mind Aang… (Katara dropping the cross look) just drop it. But I'm serious about today and tonight. (She now looking deeply into his eyes) This is extremely important not only to me but Toph as well. If you care for her at all please do this Aang."

"Of course I care for Toph Katara… I would die for her (his conviction was unmistakable) you know that."

"I'm not asking you to die Aang… at least I hope not… (Katara putting a hand on his cheek) I am asking you to help her find her way through a difficult time. I really can't explain the details but she needs you right now to find her true path."

"Why me… (Aang's eye narrowing as he examined Katara's face) I mean why not you or one of the other women? What is this about Katara?"

Katara turned her back to Aang.

"Dammit Aang didn't I just tell you I can't explain it! (Katara huffing loudly) Please can't you just trust me on this?"

The two stood in silence for what felt like forever as Aang pondered what to do not able to shake the feeling this was some sort of boyfriend test. The last one he failed miserably.

"Ok"

"What did you say?"

"Ok I'll do it"

Katara turned and tears were tracing down her face and a tense smile on her face.

"I love you so much right now Aang."

He had passed the test.

Suki had just finished getting dressed in her all black tunic and pants. The pants' leg had slits up to the side of the knee so that the leather straps of the sandals that wrapped over her calves could be seen. Her hair draped down over her shoulders with a golden silk headband. Mei Mei had dressed her well and she loved the feel of the fabric as it brushed against her.

She saw Toph and Lili in the study talking and she knew that she had to talk to the little Princess about the happenings she learned about from Katara. She also suspected her future sister-in-law was most likely being manipulated by a blind puppet master.

Suki approached the open door.

"Hey, Toph can I talk with you alone please?" Suki was voice very serious.

"The Princess has no secrets from me (Lili bowing slightly a bit disturbed at Suki's tone) you may speak plainly before me."

"I would prefer to speak with my friend in private (Suki reiterating her tone even more harsh) and madam if you would remove your hand from the hilt of that dagger in your sleeve I would feel even more at ease."

Toph reach up and patted Lili's arm and she let go of the dagger strapped to her forearm but left her hand in the sleeve.

"Lili its okay… Suki saved my life. (Toph smiling over at her) I don't think she would want to hurt me too much… no matter how angry she is. You may go."

"Yes your Majesty as you wish" Lili bowed but never took her eyes off the Fan Master until she closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing Toph? (Suki closing proximity with her) What is this wicked game you are playing with Katara?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Suki (Toph looking wide eyed) what games with Katara?"

"Come off the innocent act Princess… we both know you're up to something and it involves your favorite student and the only rock you want to bend now with him is in his pants."

Toph looks totally shocked and drops her head into her hands.

"How can you say such a thing Suki (Toph working up the tears) I thought we were friends."

"Cut the shit Toph… (Suki taking a deep breath) I saw you in that tree in the park if Aang didn't already tell you. You two were bucking so hard I thought the limb was going to fall off."

"Yeah he told me (Toph straightening up) I just didn't know if you would bring it up. I just want to know how any of this is your business Suki?"

"Ha…ha…ha, Toph you do have some stones for sure. You are my business… you and Katara and yes Aang because all of you are my family and for you to say such a thing just shows me how out of touch you've gotten."

Toph could hear the hurt in Suki's voice and immediately regretted making the statement. She was right, they all shared in each others' lives and there were no boundaries unless you kept it to yourself.

"Look Suki I'm sorry (Toph getting up from her chair) I crossed the line and that was uncalled for. It's just that…it's just that… (Tears start to fall) I really don't have many options."

"Options… what kind of options Toph are you talking about. (Suki still angry from the last comment) Options like making Katara doubt her own sexuality kind of option… the gods only know what happened in that bed last night but one thing I am sure of… (Suki getting eye to eye with the earthbender) the only thing you are interested in that Katara has right now is Aang."

Toph stands silently her head bowed and hands gripped into fist. She has a deep frown and tightly closed eyes as she works to contain her anger.

"So Miss-I-Really-Don't-Like-Boys now… what is your latest trick on you naïve trusting friend. (Suki starting to circle her) You know you're quite a piece of work. You get her to make a bet she cannot win and then you play into her feelings guilt about leading you down the jaded path. Let me guess what's next… all this so that you can make a move on Aang tonight without her interference. Better yet she may even assist you. Am I right?"

"So what?" Toph's voice barely audiable.

"Excuse me… what did you just say?" Suki coming back around front

"I said… (Toph looking up into her face with sightless though expressive eyes) SO THE FUCK WHAT!"

Suki felt like slapping her but the obvious pain in her voice and face made it clear there was more to what she was saying. This time Suki was silent as Toph began to rant.

"You can judge me however you want Suki but let me tell you something from my heart… I love Aang and that will never change. (Toph letting the tears roll down her cheeks) I have ever since Roku's Island and I still do today. When Sokka had me hanging off that damn airship and I thought I was going to die I just wanted Aang to know I loved him. I would have fallen to my death screaming that!"

Toph started to pace the room now.

"You might have thought this was some momentary crush like I had on Sokka but let me set you straight… Aang is my breath and my strength. It kills me whenever I know he is with her and I can't hold him and kiss him freely. He's her boyfriend because she found him and kissed him first. Well let me tell you sister (Toph shaking her finger at Suki) he sought me out… he saw me… (Pointing at herself) li'l me in a vision and he came looking for me. That night in the park… I didn't kiss him honey… he laid it on me and you can't use the excuse of fermented fruit."

Toph could feel Suki's surprise by all that she was saying but she wasn't finished yet. This felt like a cleansing.

"I wish he had split me that night Suki… I wish I had a belly full of baby Aang right now so that all of this would be moot. No General of the Army, no waiting until I am sixteen to accept suitors, none of this palace political shit that I have had to deal with and no Katara as a rival. If he would have only entered me as I asked…"

"Toph… (Suki speaking softly) Sokka told me that Aang said…"

"Aang let Sokka believe what he wanted to believe Suki… (Toph looking towards her face again) nothing more."

Suki knew Sokka propensity to do just that and could only let out a small sigh as she shook her head. Toph continued.

"I can't get married until I am older and that is 3 years away. Katara can get married now if she wishes, and even though Aang is still young, being the Avatar, I don't think anyone would object. Do you think Aang is going to wait 3 years when he has a boiling hot babe like Katara. If my father found out about the park… if my father… I just got my parents back Suki and I could lose them again just that quick. If he thought Aang and I were up to anything he'd ban Aang from Ba Sing Se and then I'd have to runaway again. This was at least I get to see him and talk to him and yes Suki do some real earth bending."

"So what about tonight Toph… what's going on tonight? (Suki now talking as a friend) Do you plan on Aang getting some and nine months from today have a flying dirt devil?"

The joke made Toph smile.

"No Suki… (Toph shaking her head) we are past that stage now. The good of my people rests on a chaste Princess and so I must abstain from the pleasures you and Sokka readily and loudly engage in."

Suki turns bright red in the face and puts a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Toph for subjecting you to that."

"No big deal… I got used to it when you started travelling with us."

Suki was really blushing fiercely now.

"How… we were always so careful."

"Hello… supersensitive hearing and earthbending sight does that mean anything to anyone."

"Oh"

"Yeah… oh and a bit to the left Sokka! (Toph smiling more) I'm surprised you don't have a belly full of little Sokkas or Sokkettes."

"Well there are some herbs and all … (Suki catching herself) but I'm not going to tell you. It might tempt you in the wrong direction."

"Don't worry about that… our little monk has made a vow to wait until he is 16 before dipping the wick."

"Believe me Toph (Suki rolling her eyes and laughing) when it comes to their wicks the vows seem to go out the window. That's with a good dip!"

"You see Suki… (Toph now sounding very serious) I hear Katara is a good dip and how long until Aang decides to go for it. If she follows your and Sokka's example then they'll be intimate sometime starting next week."

"Hey that's not fair Toph (Suki putting her chin up) we were under stress with all the battle and fighting and all."

"Is that what you call it… stress relief? (Toph feeling her old self) I have to remember that one. I know I just did some bending to relax. I guess if you can't bend you can always fu.."

"TOPH! You weren't really going to go there!"

"I was until you interrupted me Suki. That's seems to happen to me every time I go there." Toph reflected

"Please Suki I need to ask this one favor."

"What's that Toph?"

"Knowing all the facts… (Toph taking her hands) please let me have this one night to be with my heart's desire. This is the one and only time I will have between now and the Coronation. After that... you know… I just get to love from afar."

"But what about Katara? (Suki trying to reason) is all this fair to her?"

"Katara will have him from here on out and I will have a broken heart (Toph now face to face with the Kyoshi Fan Master) is that fair? Please let me have two good nights to remember. Please Suki… I could beg if you wish."

"No begging Toph (Suki pulling her into a hug) Ok… this is your day…Aang is yours. Enjoy your victory may it be sweet and long remembered to keep you through the times of sorrow."

"Thank you Suki… (Toph sniffling) I appreciate the blessing."

"You're most welcome young one (Suki pulling back to look at her) you know you are beautiful Toph, don't sell yourself short even for the Avatar."

Toph doesn't answer she stands perfectly still as if listening to a sound that cannot be heard.

"Toph… are you alright… (Suki shaking her lightly) can you hear me?"

"He's coming Suki… (Toph swallows hard) I feel his approach."

The normally confident unflappable earthbender now looked as though she was going to faint away.

"I should be going.."

"No please stay Suki (Toph grabbing her arm) just until he's in the room."

"Ok Toph… (Suki feeling her shake) I'll stay until you feel comfortable."

Toph didn't know why this felt different but it did. She compared it to a bride on her wedding day about to see the groom for the first time. Her palms were sweating and her heart was trying to burst out of her chest. Her breathing… she tried to take deep breaths but couldn't. Each step he took closer raised her anxiety until her fingers were digging into Suki's arm.

"Ow… Toph… ease up (Suki prying at her fingers) it's just Aang."

The door opened and Aang stood in the door way. He looked different as well. His eyes transfixed on her as if Suki was not even present in the room.

"Hey Aang"

No answer as the Avatar slowly approached them. One might have thought Toph was frightened of him if they didn't notice their breathing patterns were identical and the look changed from anxiety to want.

Toph let go of Suki's arm. Lili was in the doorway witnessing the silent exchange between Aang and Toph. His look was so loving towards her that Lili's jealously flared and she actually hated Toph at that moment. Suki looked with astonishment at the two and wondered where Katara fit in this.

"Are you okay now Toph?" Suki whispering as if witnessing some holy spectacle.

Toph only nodded. Her attention fully locked on Aang, if it hadn't been she might have notice Lili's reaction. Suki smiled and started walking towards the door.

"Have a good time you two (Suki spoke as she passed the still frozen Aang) I don't know why I didn't see it coming sooner. C'mon Lili, I think they need to be alone."

"Yes Lady Suki… (Lili taking one last glance as they slowly walked closer to one another) I believe you are correct."

Lili closed the door.

Katara sat out on the balcony over looking the east gardens thinking about what she had just done. She left the suite right as Aang was heading into the study to see Toph. He had agreed to be the Dirt Princess' boyfriend for the rest of the day with one caveat… no kissing in front of other people. They could possibly kiss in private if they needed to but other than that only hand holding and hugs and a peck on the cheek in public.

Katara felt bad about how timidly Aang approached the study door and that she was sending him in to correct her mistakes. She really didn't see an alternative. Lei had helped her realize her path and now Aang can help Toph realize hers.

"The blossoms are beautiful aren't they?"

"Uhm, yes they are.. (Katara peering past the column to see Mai sitting on another bench) I didn't see you sitting there Mai or I would have joined you."

Katara walks over to the golden eyed lady in the bright blue kimono. A definite departure from her usual drab color scheme. Mei Mei picked this one to contrast with her eyes and add radiance to her skin all of which it did beautifully.

"Well you're here now and that's good enough (Mai smiling lightly) I thought I was the only one coming out here."

"No, I love the flowers and the birds and bees… this place is absolutely amazing (Katara turning her head slightly) I only wish Toph could see it all."

"From what Zuko tells me (Mai looking at Katara) she see better than we do. But I get your point. By the way… how's that stupid bet progressing?"

"Well Aang and Toph have officially started and …"

"And that's why you are out here on the balcony with me instead of with Aang."

"Yeah… am I that obvious (Katara pulling at her hair) I just couldn't watch them you know… being together even if it's just make believe."

Mai looked at Katara as if to convey how stupid can you really be. Katara blushed heavily and frowned.

"What… why are you looking at me like that Mai. Your making me feel like I'm the dumbest person in the world."

"If not then you're pretty close (Mai stating in her usual deadpan way) I mean you actually let Toph and Aang go out on a date after that whole thing was such an obvious setup. By Agni… I would have called her on it."

"But what about last night Mai (Katara whispering) me and Toph… I just feel so bad."

"She'll get over it… (Mai looking directly into her bright blue eyes) we all do. But you don't purge your sins by giving away your boyfriend!"

"I am not giving him away Mai! I am letting him help a friend who has lost her way… that's all." Katara crossed her arms and looked the opposite way.

"Keep telling yourself that kiddo… (Mai shaking her head with a half smile) and you'll be the one with the loaner boyfriend."

"What was I suppose to do Mai… she's never been on a first date and she was confused from last night… I'm just trying to help…"

"Yeah help the poor blind girl that scammed you into a date with your boyfriend and besides Katara how many dates have you been on? Any with Aang?"

This was the first time it dawned on her that she had never had a first date ever and now Toph will get to date Aang before she did. Of course she wasn't going to tell Mai this.

"Just like Zuko says… Toph can see clearer than any of use (Mai snickers) I'm glad she doesn't think of Zuko as boyfriend material."

Katara now sat in a near panic now, not knowing what to do about the situation that she felt she'd been duped into. How could she tell Aang she made a mistake? Of course the cynical Mai just may be reading it all wrong, besides she knew her friend the best. That thought gave Katara comfort and she smiled breathing in the fragrant air.

"You know he like you (Mai speaking into the air) he has ever since he first saw you."

"Who likes me Mai." Katara half flattered

"Zuko… my Zuko (Mai looking at her again) he talks about you a lot. I have to shut him up. Katara this and Katara did that. He's always going over the story of how you beat Azula. If I've heard it once I've heard it 100 times."

"Well we are friends Mai and we spent a lot of time together traveling (Katara now embarrassed) besides the battle is just fresh in his mind."

"Did you know he commissioned two new flying dreadnoughts for his personal use Katara… of course you didn't. (Mai looking towards the ground) One he named the Lady Ursa after his mother… the other do you know its name. C'mon take a guess."

"The Lady Mai?" Katara answering sheepishly

"Nope… how about Katara… That's right the Lady Katara he says in honor of you saving his life and subsequently the Fire Nation. (Mai frowning) and I was criticizing you for not handling your man. I need to look to my own… sorry Katara."

"I'm really flattered Mai, but Zuko and I are just friends and nothing more (Katara staring directly into her deep amber eyes) I can assure you of that."

"You don't have to convince me that you're gaga over that bald scrawny monk (Mai smiling back at her) but I can assure you if Zuko thought you were the least bit interested he'd be on you like a buzzard-wasp."

"C'mon Mai, I see how he is around you. He's always being affectionate and kind."

"Yeah… he likes me well enough but sometimes I feel his heart and mind are elsewhere. Have you ever felt that?"

"Well my relationship is less than a week… so no."

"Just let me tell you Katara it's hard feeling like number 2 in a one ostrich-horse race… if you know what I mean. He calls your name in his sleep sometimes even now. It was especially bad after we took this city. He would wake up crying calling for you to come back and that he was sorry. I sometimes wonder was he really joining up to teach the Avatar or to simply find you."

"Then why are you still with him Mai (Katara gazing at her) if he loves me and I love Aang… then his is a lost cause."

"That's exactly why Katara (Mai sighing) that one day he will wakeup and see me for me and realize it is a lost cause."

"Well Mai not to turn the tables on you (Katara maintaining her stare) maybe you're the one who need to wakeup and make a decision."

Mai looked at Katara with astonishment now.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Touch of Souls**

* * *

The Touch of Souls

"_Go to her Aang."_

Aang felt it the moment Katara said the words. The words weren't special but they were liberating in a way he never expected. He felt her as if she was right next to him and his one focus was now her.

The pull… no it wasn't a pull… neither was it a draw… it was a … call!

Yes it was a call to his very heart and it was coming from behind the door to Toph's Study.

He closed his eyes and answered her call. He felt her pensiveness and it made him bolder. He reached for her with his being and she asked for him with every beat of her heart. She was not alone but that did not matter now… they were free to be together.

The wave had washed over her like a flood of warm oil blocking out even what Suki had been saying. She had felt this once before; before the Avatar had come to find her. She was home in Gaoling and thought it was just a dream… she had a sense someone was looking for her, seeking her out. Back then she dismissed it as the fantasizing of a trapped child, but soon after that he came and the rest was history. Now he comes again and the anticipation takes her breath away.

Aang and Toph stand with their hands palm to palm and fingers laced together. Aang's gaze locked on her and Toph's eyes closed.

"I've missed you with all the others being around us. The other night when you were snatched away from me was the loneliest night of my life. I thought the pain would never stop and the cold of the floor only echoed the feeling in my heart. I know if we would have joined it would have been glorious but we need to think beyond ourselves even though with you I want to be selfish and say forget the world and come runaway with me."

"Aang I so unsure of where we are going with this… you confuse me. One minute Katara is the light of your life and the next you are lighting up my world of darkness. (Toph breathes in deeply) I'm afraid of what you do to me… how you make me feel…

I am just so weak when I'm near you and nothing is as I want it to be but then again… you're everything I want Twinkle Toes."

"Breathe… breathe… breathe… such a simple thing to do but when I'm with you I seem to forget how Toph. Please teach me anew. Flower your like a painting by the gods becomes more exquisite with each passing day. Soon you'll be too beautiful for me to look upon."

"You flatter me… and stop talking like a pompous fool… just look at me Aang… the world would see me as broken and imperfect. By the gods my own parents have seen me that way all my life. People think of you as perfect…a god amongst men… the mighty Avatar. (Toph fighting back the tears) Why do you bother with me when you have Miss Perfection? The Beauty Queen Katara, she's yours for the taking and here you are me! I felt you kissing and making out with her in the other room Aang and I know she is still your girlfriend. (Toph now unable to stop the tears even with her eyes tightly closed) So be with her okay instead of a freak … a flaw of nature like me."

"Why are you talking about yourself like that Toph… my beautiful Flower … if only you could see yourself through my eyes? Flawed? I see no flaws and imperfections… When I see you I see the gracefulness and beauty of my Princess or the majesty and strength of the world's greatest Earthbender but most of the time I see my Flower, soft and sweet. (Aang own tears fall now at her self berating.) Oh my sweet Flower I wish you could see yourself as I see…"

"If only I could see period… (Toph tilting her head back with a big inhale) I envy Katara because she can look upon your face and see the color of your eyes. I can feel your gaze upon me but I cannot see the depth of soul. (Toph's voice shaking) Look at me Aang… you'll never know if I'm looking at you or just daydreaming. "

"You've seen me clearer than anyone has Flower. You know me better than I know myself at times. The eyes of your soul are sharper than any natural ones I know of. Toph you are so perceptive you frighten me. (Aang watching how Toph is keeping her eyes tightly closed now sees she is somehow ashamed of them) Please open those beautiful eyes for me Toph so that I can see those extraordinary jewels that captured me the other night in the moonlight. And I know if you're daydreaming it's about me anyway."

Toph did not respond to his little joke and his heart sank.

"They serve no purpose… useless orbs I should just gouge them out… (her face in a grimace) I will never be able to use them to even get a glimpse of you through these closed shades."

"Those shades have become pathway to my heart… would you also gouge out my heart as well? (Aang leaning closer and speaking softly so that his breath is on her face) I look into your eyes and I see… I see all clearer and I see beauty and I see truth and I see love. Would you blind me as well?"

Toph opened her eyes and as always the expression in them made Aang's face flush. He shook his head in appreciation. The milky green pools glistened from the tears they held and once Aang was lost in the midst of them.

"Mmm..mmm…mmm… do you know your eyes talk. They may not be able to see but they can indeed speak."

"What are they saying then my dear Avatar… can you hear them?"

"They are saying my sweet Princess that you want a kiss… you desire a hug… and you want me more than you need to take a pee." Aang attempting a joke to lighten the mood

"Well two out of three ain't bad and yes I need to take a pee. So give me my kiss and hug so that I can go do the other." Toph now smiling brightly and Aang's heart soaring.

They released hands and Aang wrapped his arms around her narrow waist pulling her close to him. He had to be careful of his physical strength since becoming an energy bender he had an exponential increase and so had to take it easy especially when he got excited.

Toph loved his strong grip and the heat of his body; he did not feel like a wimpy young boy, not that he ever did. His body exuded energy, and when she lay against him, it penetrated her and filled her with what she perceived as light.

"May I kiss you Princess Toph Bei Fong?" Aang's lips brushing hers.

"If you don't; I'm going to hurt you very badly Avatar Aang." Toph answered with her arms draped around Aang's back.

Aang leaned in just slightly so that his lips brushed a bit more with hers, he was teasing her. What he didn't count on was the fact that she hadn't had a kiss in more than a day and didn't appreciate the taunting. He soon felt her teeth clamp on his bottom lip dragging him closer.

"I said I would hurt you boy! (Toph talking through her clinched teeth tasting Aang's blood) So use it or lose it."

Aang made a whining noise but pushed passed the pain into a passionate bloody kiss. Toph sucked his damaged lip, massaging it with her tongue and then went back to his full mouth using her tongue to bait his into her mouth so that she could lock on it with her powerful suction.

Even with a lacerated lip Aang could kiss her all day The way she twisted and flittered, twirled and pulsed gave him goose bumps as well as chased every thought from his mind.

Aang lifted and laid her across the seating cushions with a graceful current of air and lay beside her, the couple continuing to kiss as the temperature of their fervor rose.

"Touch me here my love (Toph indicating her left breast) this one got no attention from you this morning. She definitely feels left out."

"The door… what if someone comes through door Toph and see us."

"The door is locked Aang and besides Lili stands watch with the key on the opposite side. So even if I take this off like this (Toph pulls off her top showing her blue lace breast band) it's absolutely okay for you to take your hand like this (Toph takes his hand and places it on her breast) and squeeze it just like your doing… a bit harder please."

Toph was spoiled and the over the clothes touches just didn't satisfy. She pulled the band up exposing her gentle mounds with the small but erect nipples. She felts Aang's pulse accelerate at the site and she pulled his face onto left her breast.

Aang voraciously took it in putting as much as he could in his mouth and sucking as hard as possible with the mouthful.

Toph rolled and seethed with pleasure feeling his tongue dancing around her nipple. She was so filled with desire her hands move up through her hair dislodging her headband. When Aang moved to the other breast she felt a slight soreness on the one he left. If she had been able to see, she would have been aware of the huge passion mark taking up much of her breast.

Aang liked his handy work and now readily worked on giving his little princess a matched set.

Toph was sure her eyes were in the back of her head as Aang went from breast to breast and then to her ribs across to her navel, slowly circling it and then… plunge… his tongue sank deep within causing her to jack-knife her hands grabbing the sides of his head with a loud gasp.

"That's new and where are you going with this?" she asked as she felt him reposition himself further down on her body.

Aang remaining silent just working kisses and nips across her stomach as she relaxes and lies back down to suddenly sit up again as Aang assaults her navel once more. The third time she was ready and wiggled with delight caressing his ears. She suddenly desired those ears and pulled him up to her by them.

"Oweee… Flower… you know those are sensitive… was I doing something wrong?"

"Nope… I'm just hungry (Toph's red glowing face and teeth set on her bottom lip told him she was up to something) for some of these big delicious ears baby boy."

"TOPH... you know this drives me crazy! (Toph had turned his head to the side and was sucking/biting on his ear as his eyes rolled around half closed) Girl what you do to me!"

Toph snapped his head around to get the other ear giving it a good tongue bath as well.

Aang was now shaking with passion's fury and he took control wanting her lips and those awesome kisses. She did not hold back as they embraced in a flurry of flaying arms and ever moving heads. He rolled her over so the she was now lying full body upon him. She had her arms around his neck pressing in every kiss; her legs between his moved rhythmically touching his loins in time with the kisses that burned like the warmest sunshine in his mind.

"I feel like I'm going to explode; my oh so sweet love (Aang spoke with a quivering when Toph moved to his neck) I need you so very much I ache with the longing to be one with you."

Toph pushed up from her kisses and could feel his cheek moist with tears. She knew that he wasn't talking about sexually now as he gripped her tighter.

"I can't describe what I feel for you now Flower… you are the lift to my flight and the current upon which I soar. I would be grounded without you in my life."

The use of airbender terms to describe his feeling for her shattered her heart in a way that made her feel weak. She felt her arms and hands shaking as her own tears fell upon him.

"You have taken my strength Air Nomad (Toph's voice but a whisper) your words robbing me of any will."

"Then share the strength I find in my love for you Sifu Toph… my friend… my Flower and now my most excellent lover."

Toph felt a burst of power unlike she had ever felt before. It permeated her being with a blanket of warmth and strength and she felt herself being lifted as though through a veil to rise above time and space.

She stood with him… she saw him on a path of light high above a brightly colored sphere in a void speckled with light.

"Where are we Aang (She asked but her mouth didn't move) I can see you I think."

"We are on the cosmic plane (Aang looking at the glowing visage of the nude Toph that stood before him) and you are most beautiful!"

"HEY! How come you get pants and I'm in the buff Twinkle Toes!"

"I guess because like the earth beneath us (Aang pointing) true beauty should never be hidden from view."

"That's the world we live on Aang? (Toph marveling forgetting her state of undress) it is so awesome. You must tell me the name of the colors so that I can know them when people speak."

Aang took the time to answer her questions as they walked the path and then she saw him… and she was deeply afraid. It was the cosmic Avatar huge in stature; his gaze cold, peering deeply into her very soul and she wanted to runaway.

"Don't be afraid my dear (the voice rather voices enfolded her in a feeling of comfort and peace. When she looked at Aang, his eyes and arrows where aglow but his face was smiling with familiar warmth.) You have been with us from eons past, our souls woven in the fabric of time and space. Come to us my love!"

Toph felt the cords of light as they leapt from Aang's body to hers and penetrate her. The pleasure was beyond compare as it pulled her closer to his arms. Then they touched and billions of memories flooded her mind… images… him and her … when she was the he and he the she… her mind spinning and then it came to rest on one.

"It has been a long time my dearest Oma since I have been able to hold and call you by that name."

"More than 10000 years lovely Shu; a thousand generations for us (Toph/Oma touching his face) since you became the Avatar spirit."

"But you have always found me through the tunnels of time no matter how dark (Aang/Shu touching her face) you have been there for me."

"You were my light when I lost my way for all those centuries (Toph/Oma moving closer until their bodies touched and both sighing with ecstasy) you did not leave me to the darkness."

"I would have doomed myself if I had and all that is this world would have been lost."

With that they kissed and a swirl of colors and sensations beyond anything that the body could comprehend filled them and then Toph felt herself gently floating downward in Aang's arms. She looked into his grey eyes looking lovingly at her until the darkness overcame and she felt the weight of her corporeal existence.

It was like a dream… a wonderful breathtaking dream… but not a dream.

"Aang what just happened (Toph overwhelmed with joy) did I really look into your eyes!"

"You not only looked into my eyes but into my soul, the essence of all that I am. (Aang still in awe himself) We are locked and have been since ages past. What a fool I was to think I could leave you in that quarry!"

"Forgive yourself dearest one (Toph sitting up on him) you didn't know the depth of the bond that holds us together."

"Oma? You were Oma? I've been to your… I mean her tomb. (The thought made Aang shudder) it told of your… I mean her courage."

"Then you've visited you own past life grave as well Twinkles (Toph unperturbed) it's kind of comforting to know we been snuggling for a few thousand years and yet each time it feels like new."

A knock on the door interrupted their revelry and Toph quickly pulled down her breast band and sifted everything in place.

"Yes!"

"Brunch is here your Majesty and your guest have assembled (Lili speaking modestly through the door) they await you and the Avatar's company."

"Oh…ah.. We'll be there in a few moments. I think I might need your assistance with my hair again Lili."

"I understand your Majesty (Lili sighed) I will inform your guest."

"Did Lili just sigh? (Toph thinking to herself) What was she sighing about?"

Toph pondered it for a moment until Aang took advantage of her inattentiveness to grab two handfuls of her backside enjoying how incredibly firm earth bending made her in this area.

Toph squeaked in surprise and gave him a little jab in the arm before really enjoying the massaging he was performing.

"Makes a girl who normally like pants wish she was wearing a skirt."

Toph again leaned down to kiss him again and between the butt rub and the kisses the temperature started to rise again.

"We need to stop Flower or I'm going to have to change my pants (Aang trying to stop the wave of heat building) I can barely contain it now!"

"You shouldn't have told me that…" (Toph saying in a singsong manner)

"TOPH… you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would!" Her expressive clouded eyes holding his and he is unable to move under her spell.

"You better not. (Aang trying to sound angry) I'm serious Toph… are you lissss…"

Toph's hand was now in his pants and she was pumping her prize who readily gave her what she sought.

"That's my man (Aang rising up moaning deeply into her shoulder) and that was for this morning."

"Flower what am I going to do now; I'm a mess! I can't go back to my room. I guess everyone will know what went on in here!"

"You should know me better by now Twinkle Toes (Toph getting up wiping her hand on the front of his pants) I never do anything without thinking things thru. Sokka taught me well."

"Oh yeah (Aang voice carrying a twinge of jealously) what did Sokka teach you!"

"OH Twinkle Toes (Toph exclaiming excitedly) I believe you are jealous! I am so excited I could take you right now if we had the time."

He didn't understand how he being jealous of Sokka got her excited but what ever worked was fine with him.

Toph stood and put her top back on. She then went over to the desk where a tepid pot of tea sat.

"Listen up Twinkle Toes (Toph holding up that tea pot) here's the story."

When Toph and Aang emerged from the Study, Aang had a busted lip and what appeared as a pot of tea poured into his lap for messing up the Princess's hairdo. Katara put a hand over her mouth in shock and the guys just laughed and snorted. Suki looked knowingly and smiled at Aang who bowed slightly to her.

"So how did your getting acquainted session go Aang (Katara looking at the ruffed up Avatar) I mean you're still walking without a limp."

"Ha…ha…ha (Aang holding the wet pants away from him) just barely Katara, have you looked at my lip? Why didn't you tell me she is sensitive about people touching her hair!

I'm just lucky that tea wasn't hot!"

"I'm sorry Aang… (Katara couldn't help from smiling; grateful that nothing romantic happened between the two) do you want me to talk to her for you?"

"No thanks (Aang giving her a cautious look) remember the few times you did it always made matters worse. I'll just take my lumps and get through this ok. I'm going to go change."

"Why don't you just bend the tea out or I can (Katara offering) I think I can get you pretty clean."

"That's all right Katara (Aang having already come up with a plan for this one) I really don't want to walk around the rest of the day smelling like rosehip and cloves."

"Good point… do you want some help (Katara giving him the look that said she would definitely be helping him out of his pants) I mean I can help pick out a nice outfit?

"Katara… hello… remember what you told me. (Aang couldn't believe he was reminding her) I'm Toph's boyfriend for the day right?

"Oh yeah… I was just wanted to help… (Katara emphasizing the word help) you feel better."

"I'll feel just fine once I've changed and gotten back here to eat something."

Aang started to his room and couldn't believe how Katara was reacting to him now that he was Toph's boyfriend. What was with these girls? Not that he was complaining; it was the best of all worlds to him but what just happened with him and Toph was beyond anything he'd ever expected.

He would have to consult Roku on that one later.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Interruptions**

* * *

_**A/N This was going to be the Date Night Chapter but I just thought of a scenario of what if and this chapter came out of it. I hope you all enjoy it. I promise Date Night is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar:The Last Airbender or any of the Characters**_

_**(But that doesn't mean I can't put a new spin on them… he, he, he)**_

Interruptions

Aang blissfully changed his clothes while thinking about his lip and wondering what Toph was going to do to him when she was finally told of the passion marks on her petite but delicious breast.

She filled him such joy and an incredible lightness of being that it blocked all others from his mind. Even now knowing that he had to consider only her gave him an incredible sense of freedom, this was not Air Nomad… this was something he was not prepared for. He felt a fluttering in his gut when he envisioned her standing in that study and how it took his breath away. To take a Airbender's breath is unheard of… but the Blind Bandit succeeded at taking his.

All he wanted to do now was to get back to her, to share space and time with her. He wanted to hear her voice and laughter and drink in her beauty like the finest of wine. Today no one would deny him this privilege not even Katara. The anticipation was almost more than he could bear.

Soon he was changed and heading down the hall when he was intercepted by Zuko.

"Aang we have to talk (Zuko's look was extremely serious) and I mean right now… lets go back to your room."

"I heard you the first time Zuko (Aang now very agitated that he was keeping him from Toph) I promise you I will not hurt her… ok."

Zuko evidently did not have time for any back talk and grabbed Aang's arm pulling him back towards the room.

Aang could have easily shaken him off but he obliged him seeing the intense look on the Fire Lord's face. They made it back to the front sitting room before Aang pulled his arm away.

"So Zuko… (Aang straightening out his billowing sleeve) why did you feel the need to deprive me of lunch and the company of my date?"

"Look Aang you have to talk to Toph for me (Zuko pacing) if she knows I've been serviced… you just don't understand all the ramifications. This has been wearing on me ever since the Countess brought it up this morning. I really need to know and with you taking Toph out and all…"

"You figure we can get chummy enough so that I can find out… (Aang looking with surprise at is friend) Zuko! Do you know what you are asking me to do? I mean that kind of talk is very intimate and …"

"C'mon Aang… you've been there once before and I can guarantee that it'll be a romantic evening to set the mood. (Zuko pleading) This is driving me crazy and I can even give you some pointers to help you get re-acquainted. I know you wouldn't go 'all the way' (Zuko making air quotes) but a little petting and a few kisses… maybe a private suite at the best restaurant… prepaid, hmmm as incentive."

"Very tempting… but what about Katara (Aang playing along) if she thought Toph and I were fooling around she'd be devastated."

"Mai already told me you have a get out of 'Toph Trouble Free Card' for today. (Zuko giving him a knowing sideways glance) but she wouldn't tell me why. Anyway she also told me you're supposed to be putting on the charm with a capital C."

"Well you can see how far that got me (Aang pointing to the swollen lip) but I did get a nice warm feeling in my pants."

"That's why I can give you a crash course in Charm 101 student Aang (Zuko putting an arm around his shoulder) when I'm through with you; she'll be begging for those lips."

"Can't this wait until after brunch Zuko?"

"So you'll help me?"

"Sure buddy… what are bros for."

"Ok… right after brunch (Zuko excited) we'll meet right back here."

Zuko jetted from the room and Aang was pleased that he would be showing Toph a first rate night on the town courtesy of the Fire Lord.

Aang started down the hall again and saw Sokka barreling down upon him fast. There were no side halls for him to duck down so he met him head on.

"Hey Aang we need to talk (Sokka looking just as serious as Zuko did) Zuko told me you were down here. Can we talk in your room?"

It must have been a rhetorical question since Sokka had already grabbed his arm and started him back towards the room. Aang looked back over his shoulder longingly for brunch and his sweet Flower.

They came to his room and Sokka released him arm. He walked over to the opposite corner of the room visibly disturbed about something.

"Sooo… Sokka… wassup? (Aang trying to spy out his mood) You look like you got a lot on your mind."

"Aang, you know I love you man (Sokka having a hard time looking at him) but you did do my sister wrong and I need to take care of this. Zuko was right and I should have acted in regards to her honor rather than the wolf pack… which of course you're still a member in very good standing."

"Thank you Sokka" Aang slightly bowing towards his fellow member.

"You're welcome Aang (Sokka throwing him the wolf hand symbol) but now I must ask myself; what would my father have done in this situation since I'm kind of standing in for him on Katara's behalf."

"Isn't is a little late for this Sokka (Aang asked as his stomach rumbles) I mean Zuko already read me the riot act and today I have Katara's permission to take Toph out."

"So this is my dilemma Aang (Sokka walking closer) how do I satisfy honor without castrating you."

That last statement got Aang's attention and he backed away from Sokka looking for any sign of a knife.

"Hold on now Sokka… (Aang feeling the panic) I didn't even go all the way you know… Plus Katara and I are not even engaged or anything."

"This is true… (Sokka rubbing his chin) but I don't know any rules pertaining to just dating and making out with your girlfriend's best friend. But this still is a matter of honor I'm sure."

"How about I agree to never do it again and we call it even." Aang asked holding out his hand in pledge which Sokka seemed to ignore.

"How about I circumcise you and then we call it even plus you'll be like all the guys in the Water Tribe. That way we take care of two issues at once." Sokka smiling liking that solution.

"How about if we forget about cutting and knives altogether (Aang subconsciously holding both hands over his privates) why does anything have to get cut?."

"The rule is brother Aang (Sokka putting a hand on his shoulder) we have to have blood to avenge an offense of honor in the Water Tribe. I know it sounds barbaric and in the past it's been a bit gory but that's the rules."

Aang thought about it for a moment not moving his hands while Sokka was that close and suddenly an idea came to him.

"Ok I got an idea as long it doesn't have to be blood from my (Aang pointing to his groin) if you know what I mean."

"Go on… (Sokka crossing his arms) this intrigues me."

Sokka left the suite honored satisfied and his friend private parts untouched. Aang on the other hand was nursing a split lip. He had convinced Sokka since his lips or rather his mouth, was the main offending part then drawing blood from it would satisfy Water Tribe Honor.

Aang closed his eyes as Sokka hit him square in the mouth re-opening his swollen lip causing his mouth to fill with blood and making him change his shawl. Sokka thanked him for helping him regain his honor.

Aang was now chilling his lip as he was making his way back to Toph's suite when he saw Suki heading his way. He didn't bother even to try and pass her but simply turned back towards his room's direction and waited until she grabbed his arm. She did and they went back to his room. He was wondering if he should just ring the steward for some lentil soup and a side of Toph now.

Aang didn't bother to ask her why he just waited for the beautifully dressed woman to speak. She seemed to be having trouble putting her words together.

"Aang… when I saw you and Toph together just now (Suki had tears in her eyes) you guys were just so beautiful. I thought you and Katara were the perfect couple but now… (Suki sighs deeply) but Katara is still your girlfriend and I know that she loves you… what about her Aang."

"Suki… (Aang smiling softly at her) Katara asked me to be Toph's boyfriend for today… just for today. I really don't …"

"Don't yak-shit me Avatar (Suki getting angry and in his face) Toph told me about that night and how you kissed her in that tree. I saw how you looked at her Aang and it wasn't a one shot or made up thing. I don't think that tea on your pants was from any act of anger either."

Aang blushed fiercely confirming her suspicions. He was far too easy to read… his feelings for Toph running so strongly, especially now; he could mask nothing.

"Did you ever even break up with her Aang? (Suki mouth drops open as Aang looks away) Oh by the gods… you and the Princess have been playing what Aang here at the palace. Toph told me she was not broken in on that tree have you done the deed now?"

"NO… (Aang snapping his head around eyes glaring) my Flower's body and reputation are both pristine."

"Your Flower? (Suki trying to lock in on his eyes) Your Flower Aang? Do you hear yourself? How deep are your feelings for Toph? From what I've seen you have it bad boy."

"Have what (Aang spat) what are you trying to imply Suki."

"Simply Aang (Suki getting his eyes and taking hold of his chin) you are forever and permanently in love with that little Earthbender and that's ok. You just need to be fair and honest with that beautiful Waterbender as well."

"What happens Suki (Aang taking a big gulp and looking into her blue-green eyes) if I love them both the same?"

Suki's eyes widened at the stark sincerity in those grey eyes. It was like he was pleading for a solution to a puzzle without an answer.

"When I'm with Toph then my heart is all about Toph and when I'm with Katara my heart is all about Katara. I did try to break it off with Toph and it nearly killed me… literally. I've tried to tell Katara about Toph and I… (Aang choking up) and I find my heart ripping. Maybe I'm just afraid of being alone."

"You're going to have to make a choice Aang (Suki moving closer and speaking softer) or you can let them decide by telling Katara the truth and the three of you deciding who ends up with whom or do the three of you each go your separate ways. I know with all the loss you've suffered that's a terrifying prospect."

Aang started crying and closed his eyes. He looked like a little lost boy with his cheeks all red and tightly puckered lips. There was something in his look that caught her eye reminiscent of Sokka. She still had his chin in her hand and she lifted it…

Aang's eyes jumped opened as Suki's lips pressed into his… her tongue finding its way to his. Aang not knowing quite what to do kissed her back but kept his eyes open until she pulled back and looked into his shocked expression.

"Ah… Aang… woo boy… you can… you sure… can kiss (Suki swallowing hard and short of breath now backing away swinging her hands back and forth lightly clapping ) good…ah… good talk… I better get going (Suki's face now almost magenta, feeling the heat rising from her core and the wetness; she was very, very ready) I have to go find Sokka now (pointing with both hands towards the door) …and take care of… of ah… ok… bye!"

"Yeah ok… See ya Suki." Aang waved lightly at the totally flushed Kyoshi Fan Master.

With that she fled the scene leaving Aang dazed, hurt, hungry and wanting Toph more than ever. He just threw up his hands and huffing, sat down on the floor.

Aang didn't bother to leave the room this time and almost like clockwork Mai entered.

"Did you bring me something to eat" Aang asked nonchalantly

"No… was I supposed too? (Mai answered in her usual droll manner confused by the question) but I saw Suki running down the hall like her pants were on fire."

"No I was just trying to make a joke (Aang looking up with a weak smile) what can I do for you Mai?"

"Well… Aang (Mai starting to pace) I never asked if it was okay if I call you that… by Agni you're the freaking Avatar."

"Yes Mai (Aang nodding gently) it's ok… please all my friends call me Aang."

"Do you really consider me a friend (Mai's golden eyes looking into his) especially after the comment I made about you and not helping you when you were hurt? I acted terribly shallow and cruel and I've been trying to change that image… (Mai displaying her dress) do you like it?"

"Yes Mai it is very beautiful and you make it even the more so." Aang always had a compliment ready.

"Oh… (Mai truly touched) you are truly so sweet Aang."

"You aren't going to kiss me are you? (Aang now aware that Mai was narrowing the space between them) I don't mean that would be a bad thing or anything like that… he, he."

"No… (Mai again looking confused) why would I kiss you… do you want a kiss?"

"No… ha no… I'm good in that department (Aang rubbing the back of his neck) I was just joking again. Ha, ha…"

"It's going to take me awhile to get used to yours and Sokka's humor. (Mai smirking and shaking her head) it must be a boy thing. No I'm here to pay up on my offer to make things right between us."

"What are you talking about Mai (Aang remembering her offer but praying to the air spirits that's not what she meant) you don't owe me anything?"

"Oh yes I do and you know it (Mai bending down in front of him hands on hips) I made the offense and I chose the recompense. Even though you passed it up in front of the group (Mai face softening) I figured you did not take the offer because of Katara and Zuko. That was very wise Avatar… but now we are alone and I need you to stand and make things right!"

"Mai things are right between us (Aang standing and side stepping Mai to get some space) remember I gave the privilege to Zuko to perform."

"What's wrong with me? (Mai starting to cry) I know I not as pretty as Katarrraaa… but here I am offering you a free fee… fee… feel and you wont even consider it. (Tears streaming down her face) Am I really that unappealing… or is it you still harbor resentment from when I was hunting you with Azula?"

"Neither Mai (Aang slapping his forehead) I already told you… you are beautiful and my friend… but you are also the girlfriend of my friend and how would it be for me to be feeling up his woman?"

"But Aang (Mai closing in again) this is a matter of honor. Until this is done I don't feel like my honor will be restored."

Aang was being to really hate that word. His mouth hurt and now he really didn't see any other way to appease the golden eyed girl. Aang took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok Mai… but don't blame me if I get excited… as I said you are beautiful. (Aang even under duress came up with the compliments) How do you want to do this... they are your… your… ah…"

"Breast… Aang (Mai smiling at his shyness) their called breast it's okay to use the word. I'll hold them out and you feel them until I say quit, ok?"

"Okay" Aang now standing with folded hands.

Mai walked up and put her hands on his shoulders closing her eyes.

"Ok Aang, satisfy my honor."

Aang looked at her tightly closed eyes and tense expression.

"Please relax Mai… I know this is hard enough (Aang trying to talk soothingly) I promise to make this… as easy as possible, ok"

"Ok" Mai answered as the word barely squeaked out but she did manage to relax a bit.

Aang decided to heat his hands for the comfort factor and then slowly started to extend them towards the modest size bust.

Aang was just about to touch them when…

"Uh… (Mai gasped picking up the heat and dropped her arms across her breast) I'm sorry… let's try this again. I don't know why I am so nervous. Zuko does this all the time and I sure you're just as capable… (Mai starting to ramble) I mean not that I would know… I mean…"

"Relax Mai… (Aang taking another deep breath from the start he just had) if you don't want to do this we can call honor settled."

"No we cannot! (Mai's eyes flashing) Honor is honor and there is only one way to settle this so now let's do this."

Mai put her hands back on his shoulders and this time she kept her eyes open locked on his. There was a steely determination in them now as she stuck out her chest.

Aang made sure his hands were nice and warm and remembering also the lessons he learned in massage from Lili. If he was going to do this she might as well enjoy it. This time he moved with authority and made full contact.

Mai's nails bit into his shoulders upon initial contact but soon relaxed as he began the massage. Aang could hear the small moans and groans of pleasure as he expertly worked her firm, clothe hills. After about 2 minutes he looked back into her face, her eyes were closed and an angelic smile graced it.

"Mai… (no answer) Mai… has honor been fulfilled now?"

Mai now realizing that his hands had stopped moving and that he was now speaking to her, "Ah… yes… you can stop now Aang. Thank you."

"You're welcome (Aang smiling slyly at her) I am happy that your honor is restored as well as our friendship."

Mai couldn't look him in the eyes anymore but she wished he could teach Zuko those magic moves.

"As well as I Aang… I have to go now (Mai bowing slightly and then deciding to give him a quick kiss on the cheek) I have to go find Zuko now."

"Ok… bye Mai." Aang figured if she found Zuko, he wouldn't be back to his room for charm lessons any time soon.

Mai sped from the Avatar's quarters shaking inside and looking for Zuko so that she could find release. Mai did enjoy the hunt so.

Aang was wondering now if he could make it down the hall to Toph's quarter's and get something to eat. His stomach was severely reminding him that he hadn't eaten since last night and all the activity of the morning had required a lot of energy.

He was just about to leave as Katara stepped in to the room.

"Hey Aang… (Katara looking around the room) I was wondering where you were? The food is getting cold and everyone else has already eaten."

"Oh yeah… (Aang just wanting now to make it out of the room) let's get going then."

"Actually Aang (Katara closing the door behind her) I'm glad I caught you here. I need to talk to you."

Aang almost started crying at those words realizing that once again he was being kept from the two things he desired most now; food and Toph… not that Katara wasn't nice but for today it was all about the Toph.

"What's wrong Aang (Katara catching the downcast look in his face) aren't you happy to see me? I thought you'd be always happy to see me. (Katara putting on a pouty face) Don't I please you now?"

"Yes Katara (Aang looking away as to disguise his deception) it's just that I am very hungry and I was really looking forward to getting…"

Aang words were cut short by Katara's warm, wet, kiss. The force of her impact caused him to hit the wall behind him with his head and his aggravation grew with the headache he was now experiencing.

Katara stuck her tongue deeper into his mouth and he fought to keep from gagging now. She was pressing the kiss harder and bending in coolness with it. His lip was killing him now as well as his jaw. He took Katara by the arms and slowly pulled her back as to make eye contact.

"I want you so much right now Aang (Katara's voice sultry her blue eyes crazed with desire) please touch me like you did earlier (Katara throwing her leg up beside him now kissing his neck as well) I don't know why I stopped you before my love. (She was now speaking in a hushed voice) I'm not wearing any panties."

Aang stiffened at that news and his eyes big as his mind raced. Just a couple of hours ago this would have been delightful information and now he felt… trapped.

"Katara… huh… we have to stop… Katara please (Aang not believing what he was doing as he pushed her back again) as much as I want you too… we have to use restraint right now. You were right before."

Katara looked surprised at first and then it faded into hurt.

"Oh I get it… (Crossing her arms under her breast) this is payback isn't for earlier… I come to make amends and you hold out on me now to teach me a less…"

This time it was Aang who quieted her with a kiss. It was passionate but soft and warm as well; his arms wrapping around her body with her arms still crossed. She leaned into the kiss which he intensified making her sigh softly in her throat.

"Payback would be me taking advantage of a woman in love (Aang talking slowing and sweetly while looking into Katara's now dreamy eyes) I meant what I said when I told you that you were right before. Katara there will be a time and a place for us, but it will be when we are both ready and we are able to handle it."

"Oh Aang (Katara's eyes glazing) I love you so much and this just makes me love you more (She now threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again with renewed fervor) you are just so yummy."

Aang had never seen her this excited or passionate before and that last kiss was starting to awaken him as well and he allowed his hands to drift down to her rear; grabbing her firmly he pulled her in closely to him

"Oh Aang (Katara hissing at the touch) are you sure you don't want to try that under the skirt?"

The words made him remember what Toph said earlier and he slowly released his hold.

"As tempted as I am Katara (Aang hugging her hard around the waist now) I am still a man of my word and today I am Toph's boyfriend for better or worse."

"Oh yeah (Katara looking away as if embarrassed) I just wanted you so much after our previous meeting I kind of forgot about all of that stuff in the heat of the moment." She lied.

"Well that's easy to do (Aang giving her an easy out) look at me hugging you and all. Remember this is just for a day, okay."

"Okay Aang, (Katara looking back at him) then maybe we can take that walk in the park and maybe I could still forget to put on certain items (her fingers walking up his chest) if you know what I mean."

"Sounds absolutely wonderful Kat (Aang staring into those mischievous eyes) let's talk about it tomorrow but right now I am starving and I have to…"

"I think you should take care of that first Aang (Katara pulling away and pointing to the boner he was now sporting) you can't walk around like that through the palace."

"Since you helped make it (Aang now looking deviously at her) are you going to help fix me?"

"Nope (Katara smiling satisfactorily) if you took my proposal this wouldn't be an issue; now would it? Now you have to deal with it on your own. And just to help you along the way air boy; (Katara turns around and flips up her skirt displaying her beautiful twin brown buns holding it long enough for the airbender to really start drooling at the magnificent sight.) see what you miss out on when you pass up my offers Aang?"

Aang started towards her but in a flash she was out the door laughing.

Now he was horny, frustrated, hurt, hungry and wanting Toph and all he came to do was change his clothes.

Aang was contemplating meditation as a way to relax his erection when the vibrations of the passageway entrance alerted him. He sped to the bedroom his mind reeling from all the previous interruptions and he was feeling like he was going to just explode on the next person. He was now wondering, "What did Lili want from him."

Aang's aggravation turned to joy as he saw Toph standing there with a basket. She stomped her foot and the doorway closed.

"I don't know what was keeping you Twinkle Toes but by the way people were going back and forth I figure they were holding you up. (Toph smiling brightly at him) I brought you some food as well."

Aang was speechless as he approached her and placing his hands around her thin waist hoisted her into the air swinging her about. Toph was startled and dropped the basket grasping his forearms for support. He then dropped her into his arms hugging her strongly saying her name over and over again in a raspy whisper. Toph put her arms around his strong neck.

"I'm happy to see you too Twinkles (Toph closing her eyes and enjoying the hug that bordered on painful) I dropped your food it may be ruined now."

"You are all I need (Aang kissing her neck lightly) let me hold you for awhile and taste Toph."

"Well if you insist (Toph rolling her head so that her neck was more exposed) have as much as you want. And by the way, I've changed into a skirt if you haven't noticed and we can take care of that sack of gold I feel between us."

"Toph we don't want to ruin our appetite for tonight do we (Aang saying between nibbles on her neck) I mean what would we have to look forward too."

"I've brought you something special Aang you can read later after you have enough Toph (Toph groaning loudly as he hit a good spot) or until I tell you when to stop. You can just consider what we do now the appetizers."

The floor heaved and they landed squarely on the bed side-by-side.

"Right here Aang (Toph pointing to the good spot Aang had found right below her ear) get back to it."

"Yes your Majesty (Aang once again wrapping her in his arms and finding the spot) your wish is my command."

'You've got that right Twinkle Toes (Toph's eyes half closed now talking in shallow breaths) and I've got a lot of wishes you're going to make come true."

* * *

**Chapter 18: Date Night Preparation Part 1**

* * *

_**A/N This is the first Date Night Chapter (There will be four total) and I hope you enjoy them all. As always it has some twists and turns ala Toph.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar:The Last Airbender or any of the Characters**_

_**(But it's sure fun messing with them.)**_

**Date Night… Preparation Part 1**

Aang and Toph sat on the bed having a most unusual picnic. She insisted since she was undressed on the cosmic plane and he had pants, here the situation would be reversed.

She was mostly nude… only her breast banding and panty remained on (Aang liked the lacing and the sheerness) and he nude as a new born not that it made a difference since Toph couldn't see him anyway.

Toph asked him what sheer meant and after a bit of thought blew a cold blast of air at her breast causing her nipples to get extremely hard and long.

"Hey Twinkle Toes that's really cold (Toph putting her hand over her chest) they can cut glass now!"

"You see Toph just as the cold air was easily able to pass through your breast band because it is extremely thin, so I can see your bare skin mostly as well. That's sheer."

She really like the fact that he took time to think about how to explain things for her on her level; taking into account her blindness. His warm hands also made quick work or the rock hard points.

Aang picked through the basket that once contained the meticulously packed lunch that was now blended together. He did find out that fried chick pea balls soaked in lentil soup was quite delicious but the egg tart was not. Being a firebender made re-heating a breeze as well. The flask of flavored water survived and he easily cleaned the soup covered fruit.

Aang found a peach and could tell this was special from the start by the way it was wrapped in parchment and the size was incredible. The moment he opened the wrapper, the smell filled the room noting that it was perfectly ripe and it made his mouth water.

"Oh, that's mine (Toph had said matter-of-factly) the plum is yours."

.

When Aang looked in the basket he saw the small now decimated purple smudge that once was a plum.

"Ah Flower, my dear, the plum didn't make it (Aang with the delectable light fuzzy fruit still in hand) can't we share this one?"

"Aang that is mine I saved from brunch (Toph holding out her hand) I sorry your meal got ruined when you swung me around Twinkle Toes, but them are the breaks. Didn't I take care of your other hunger (Toph putting on a sexy grin) and that gives a girl an appetite, so hand over the peach!"

"Well if I famished, how am I going to take care of you… again (Aang trying to reason) for the sixth or seventh time?"

"We'll just cross that… (Toph snatches the peach from his hand before he can blink) river when we get there student Aang."

Aang forgot how truly fast she had become. Since battling Azula on the day of Black Sun, Azula's speed really frustrated her and Toph worked hard on correcting that.

Toph started eating the peach and letting the juice drip down her chin and unto her chest. Aang was finding it difficult to pick through the basket for watching her and thinking about eating the peach right out of her mouth.

But now he wanted that peach and by the way she was eating the rather large fruit suggested that she knew exactly what she was doing; tempting him, just edging him on.

"Sorry about the egg tart loverboy (Toph nibbling and almost kissing at the tender fruit where she had previously bitten into it) but this peach is oh so wonderful; would you like a bite? I'm sure you're still hungry (her voice dropping in tone) I think I can spare a taste or two for you Aang." Toph said teasing the salivating young man.

He was now mesmerized and just followed the motion of her mouth on the succulent peach as the juice seemed to drip in slow motion off her pink moist lips.

Aang pushed the basket away and sprang in front of her with a blast of air while she had the peach lifted to her face. He enfolded her in his strong arms and began to devour the fruit from the opposite side pushing it into her mouth, chin and nose muffling the whines and whimpers of protest as it smeared across their faces; the juices and pieces flying all over them. Finally he arrived at her lips which he licked and sucked with abandon getting very bit of flavor. She leaned in echoing his movements.

Toph slowly opened her eyes as they pulled apart inhaling sharply and then realization of what Aang had done sprang on her.

"You ate my peach… (Toph giving him a solid punch in the arm) you greedy Moron. I offered you a bite not the whole thing. What did you do with the pit?" Toph kneeling on the bed with one hand on her hip and a finger pointed in his face.

"I think I swallowed it (Aang really not knowing what became of it in the passionate exchange) but I can tell you the best part was the Toph." Aang said now applying the charm wanting to get more of the remnants of the fruit from her face and body.

"Of course it was (Toph stating confidently and smiling coyly) but now I'm getting some peach ala Twinkle Toes."

"Wha… (Aang eyes got as big as saucers) how do you intended to do that Flower, have me cough it up?"

"Ew gross… no (Toph pushing him back on the bed as she got on her hands as well) if you must know Sweet Meat, everywhere on your little hot bod that the nectar fell I'm going to enjoy."

Toph slowly licked her top lip and Aang felt a huge knot in his chest now.

"Flower? Aang voice was so tight in his throat that it sounded rather high pitched.

"Yes my Fruit Cup" Toph slinking closer in a very cat-like fashion with her muted green eyes narrowed to give her an even more feline like appearance.

"Most of that fell into my… uh… (Aang now extremely nervous) my uh… lap."

"And?" Toph now hovering over his face starting to lick the corners of his mouth

Aang smiled the grandest smile he ever thought he could.

"I just wanted you to know." He was now filled with an awesome sense of expectation.

"Ok, (Toph licking his nose) just remember I'm next."

"Yes ma'am (Aang enjoying the cat bath his eyes closed) it will be my greatest pleasure" he said as he thought about a different kind of fuzzy fruit to eat."

She had gotten as far as his collar bone enjoying his excited entreaties and pleads for more when she found a particularly tender place. Suddenly there was a loud rapping at the outer door of the suite and Aang bolt up to a seated position but Toph just continued her tasty venture adjusting for his position.

"Just ignore it Aang and lie back down (Toph speaking in a purr) we can find out who it was later after I get to where most of the nectar fell."

Her words coupled with the motion of her soft warm tongue were hypnotic and he had no option but to obey. He was almost in full repose and she was to his chest when…

BAM, BAM, BAM sounded causing Aang to shoot up again this time pushing Toph back into a seated position.

"It's Zuko… (Aang taking her by the forearms and impeding her from continuing) he's supposed to be giving me charm lessons so that I can woo you."

"I think you're doing fine all by yourself (Toph now catching what Aang had just said scrunches up her nose) Twinkle Toes… why would Zuko want you to woo me?"

"It's complicated and I can tell… ow… OW… okay TOPH OK, I"LL TELL YOU NOW!"

Toph let go of his scrotum and sat back on her knees with her arms crossed.

"I'm waiting or do I have to play let's make the Avatar a eunuch again" Toph's voice and face displayed a stern Lady Mai like quality.

Aang was trying to wait until the wave of nauseating pain fully passed before speaking as he was curled up into an almost fetal position.

"Sokka told Zukko about our time in the park (Aang speaking between the groans of secondary pain, she got him right on the testicle) but they have been attended here and he wanted me to find out if you knew that he hand been attended here at court so he's paying… (Aang really moaning, tears in his eyes) damn Toph that really hurt… I would have told you… anyway he's going to pay for our night out on the town… if I can walk after this. I wanted to keep it a secret and make it a surprise. (Aang glaring now) Happy?"

Toph sucked her lips in and covered her face. Aang knew she had gotten very sensitive especially in their alone time and his disapproval could trigger a long crying spell. The small earthbender started to shake and he heard the high pitched whine of a crying jag starting up.

Aang pushed past the remaining and fading waves of extreme hurt to sit up and put his arms around his fair and fragile princess.

"I'm sorry Flower that I yelled at you… (Aang taking in a very deep breath to counter another twinge) it just that those are very sensitive and you're so strong, Hun. You've only been nice down there in the past; it just took me off guard."

"You shouldn't have to be on guard when we are exposed to each other. (Volumes of tears flowed down her violet colored cheek) I'm just a bad girl and I don't deserve you Aang."

Unexpectedly images of Lili and Katara popped into his head and he felt… guilty. He felt as though he didn't deserve this precious, sensitive and growing gift. His stomach did a flip and his cheeks got warm and tears formed.

"If anyone in this room doesn't deserve someone (Aang gulping) it's me Toph…. I've not been faith…"

"BAM, BAM, BAM, Avatar Aang… Open in the name of the King!"

"O Shit it's my Dad (Toph now panicking) if he catches us Aang, you will be a eunuch."

This was the second time… no third that his privates had been threatened with possible mutilation and he was getting really… scared.

"Quick, take me now (Toph falling back on the bed spread eagle) we might as well not waste the moment and this may be your last chance before…"

"Toph (Aang now whispering) get your stuff and go in the passage."

"Won't work… (Toph also whispering) Dad's a bender and if detects the passage opening and closing… well you know him."

"Yeah… (Aang getting up to grab a robe) well you just stay here under the covers and don't say a word. Be perfectly still if you want to keep me in one piece… Toph?"

"Yes Aang" Toph answering while crawling under the comforter

"You do want to keep me in one piece right?" Aang looking at her peeking from under the covers, she appeared about half her age.

"Hurry back and I'll show you (Toph winking) I'll kiss you where it hurts the most."

He came back for a quick but tonguey kiss and then ran to the door; patting his cheeks trying to drive the fiery feeling out.

Aang took a deep breath to still his racing heart and all the fears that now filled his mind. Maybe he should have taken Sokka's offer at least that was a friend.

Aang open the door to find a formally dressed soldier getting ready to knock again. There behind him stood the Earth King. Aang stood in his long green robe trimmed in a white collar. (not fur)

"Your Royal Majesty (Aang bowing at the waist) how might I be of assistance?"

"I heard a rumor (Lao stepping closer) and I must talk to you in private Avatar (Lao taking a serious tone) it is of a very personal nature so may I come inside?

"Yes of course your Highness… rumor you say… (Aang looks over and sees that he left the bedroom door partly open as his heart speed up like an eel hound) my door is always open to serve you."

Lao came in leaving the small army of guards outside. Aang closed the door as the one officer closest to the door gave him a sideways glance and touched the hilt of his scimitar.

Lao being a straight to the point type of guy starts the conversation while his daughter listens intently from the bedroom; head buried under the covers.

"Avatar I have heard a rumor that you will be escorting my daughter the Princess Toph on a date this evening. (Lao pacing the floor) Is this true or do I need to get new sources."

"It is true you're Majesty (Aang sighing deeply and glancing again at the open door) it is to satisfy a silly bet that the Lady Katara and Princess Toph made. I was the stakes and now I will be taking the Princess out on a kind of date. It's more like a play date… you know with her being just a child and all."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear this Avatar Aang (Lao smiling) I would hate to think that my baby was going out with a man such as yourself with any 'adult intentions' for her."

"Please your Majesty, (Aang laughing) no offense but I don't think of her in that manner what so ever. Come to think of it has she made it into puberty yet?"

Lao laughs as well, "None taken Avatar… she sometimes thinks she is all grown up… mind you I believe she is a capable bender and will be a great General; but concerning the things of womanhood she has a ways to go. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Why yes your Majesty (Aang feeling more at ease now) she like my little sister even now your Highness and I couldn't even imagine …"

There was a crash from the bedroom as the picnic basket was hurled to the floor with considerable force. Toph had heard enough; she had sat up on the bed and grabbed the basket hurling it to the stone floor. She then realized that it probably wasn't the smartest move with her father in the next room and duck back under the blankets.

"What was that noise Avatar? (Lao now looking at Aang dress and facial expression) I am truly sorry Avatar Aang for interrupting you this afternoon (Lao speaking in a whisper) I thought Toph was not allowing you to be kept in attendance. I should have noticed by the flushed face and the state of undress so early in the afternoon. (Lao bowing slightly to him) And she smells of peaches… absolutely delightful… I will compliment Master Puck on your behalf."

"Ah… your Majesty (Aang rubbing the back of his neck) she is not one of Master Puck's attendants so he will have no knowledge of her. The Princess has looked after my care and so…"

"Ah… which of her Ladies is it… I must say they are all beautiful and if they weren't related (Lao punching him in the arm) you get my meaning?"

"Why yes your Majesty (Aang laughing shyly thinking about what kind of reception Toph is going to give him) I do know what you mean."

"So Avatar… which one has she entrusted with your comfort?"

"Lili… (Aang saying with a deep sigh) the Countess Lili."

"I am so proud of her (Lao standing very tall) she has embraced the court's protocol and seen to your needs in this way. She, Avatar Aang is a true friend to you."

"That I know your Highness (Aang again feeling guilty) that I truly know."

"Well I won't keep you from your relaxation any further (Lao winking and giving him a second punch) give the Countess my regards."

"Yes your Majesty (Aang bowing and seeing him to the door) where do you go from here?"

"We are going to see the princess… her mother and I have been so busy we haven't had time to even speak with her. The news of this date prompted us… more like gave us reason to see her. I am also glad you are being seen to before this date as well. Take it from experience… a full dragon never hunts."

There was a palanquin sitting in the hallway with Queen Poppy sitting on it. Lao walked up and whispered something into her ear that obviously pleased her. She smiled knowingly at Aang and gave him a small bow which in respect he returned. The entourage then moved down the hall and Aang ran in.

"Toph did you…"

Toph stood in the middle of the room fuming her arms folded and she was fully dressed though her top was inside out.

"So Aang… (Toph approaching him) do all Air Nomads tongue and feel up their sisters! Tell me Mr. Avatar from your first hand experience (Toph wagging her head) have I hit puberty yet?"

"Toph… be reasonable (Aang backing away) I was just trying to get your Dad off of any trail that might reveal us Sugar Pie. I know what I said might upset…"

"Might upset… might upset (Toph barking) do I look the least bit upset to you!"

"Listen Toph we don't have time for this (Aang getting his head together) your Mom and Dad are heading to see you now! And they think Lili is here attending me."

"Yeah I heard all that Aang (Toph turning her back to him) I just wanted to jump out of this bed and say look at me Daddy… I am a woman now. Everything with him is a fight."

Aang heard her obvious long term battle with her dad's perception and how it frustrated her so.

"Toph, he just wants to keep his baby girl around as long as possible (Aang walking up to her and giving her a hug from the back) wait until you're a mommy… you'll understand."

"I guess your right Twinkles (Toph giving him a gentle elbow in the ribs) seriously with the men and women living apart… how would you know if you were getting freaky with your sister or bother being an Air Nomad."

"Well… I don't really know (Aang now looking scared) I never thought about it but it could account for some of the monks… a weird looking bunch at times."

"Ew… I guess some things are left buried in the past (Toph turning around in his arms) well at least your one fine living relic."

"And your one beautiful woman… baby (Aang teasing) even with your blouse on inside out."

"Uh… Aang… why didn't you say something (Toph pulling it off) help me turn it around, I have to get down the passage before my parents get there. Lucky for me they are taking the long way around so they can fit that stupid palanquin."

"Do we have time to finish the peach nectar hunt (Aang completing the top and now pulling her in close) I mean it was a very good peach."

"Well I'll have to leave that to you to do (Toph smiling devilishly) you wouldn't want to be doing that stuff with your sister anyway, well maybe you would… being a Air Nomad and all?"

"C'mon Toph… (Aang sigh deeply) I already explained why I said that."

"I'm just teasing you Twinkle Toes (Toph kissing him lightly) before I forget…I do have something for you to read… (Toph getting a very vixenish look) we may be doing something special tonight if you're a good boy. Look in the lid of that picnic basket, there is a special scroll."

Toph and Aang kissed again and she kicked her foot slightly opening the doorway.

"I'll see you later brother (Toph slipping into the tunnel) don't forget to look in the basket I think you'll be nicely surprised.

The tunnel door closed and Aang sighed in frustration over his interrupted time with his beloved, again. He saw the broken basket lying near with the leaking liquids. Whatever wasn't broken was now when Toph took her frustrations out on it. The lid was still intact. He opened the basket and attached to the top of the lid was a scroll with an ornate and ancient looking casing. Aang untied the blue ribbons and took the scroll looking at the very tiny figures on the casing depicting different sexual positions. It brought a half smile across his lips as some he did not recognize. He then opened the scroll and saw the illustrations on it.

"BY THE HIGH GODS OF THE AIR AND WIND…TOPH" Aang gasped in disbelief.

Toph still in the tunnel smiled as she heard his acclamation.

"That's right Twinkle Toes (Toph moving faster down the passageway) we're going to have a good time tonight."

Toph made it to her room to find her four Ladies-in-Waiting awaiting her with anxious faces. She could feel their elevated pulses and blood pressures especially Lili's.

"Your Majesty the King and Queen, your parents approach (Lili voice sounding extremely agitated) the word is they stopped at the Avatar's room first. Are you and he alright, were you found out?"

"No Lili, (Toph touching her arm) my father thought I was you attending the Avatar so you need to leave right now. If you are asked by Master Puck… you are officially his exclusive attendant while he is at the palace do you understand?"

"Your Majesty… I... uh…"

"We do not have time to talk about this Lili (Toph putting both hands on her shoulders) I trust you more than anyone else here and I need you now Lili. Make sure you go and leave after this through his front door."

"I will do as you command my Princess (Lili fighting to contain her joy) I will make sure he is ready for your adventure tonight."

"Thank you Lili (Toph smiling and giving her a hug) I know I can count on you."

With that Lili was off to Aang's room. She had placed some torches and spark rocks by the entrance because of the increase in traffic. She imagined that the small torch led her way to happiness and now she would be with him without question. She knew that cousin's intention was that she would not have relations with her Avatar, but her orders superseded the wishes of the young princess especially if she wanted to continue to keep company with the Avatar.

"Please forgive me cousin (Lili spoke under her breath) it is the only way for you two to continue."

She found the latch and pushed on the entrance to Aang's room. He was sitting on the bed focused on a scroll; the smell of peaches hung in the air.

The other three Ladies swarmed Toph taking off her clothes and washing her faces brushing out her hair. They left her hair down and made a few small braids laced with ribbons on the top layer. They put her in a simple high collared jade green calf length silk dress with matching slippers. Some eye shadow, touch of rouge and lip paint and she was now presentable to meet with her parents. She sat in the front study just as they arrived. Toph took a deep breath to quiet her thoughts and nerves.

Fong, Mei Mei and Lei bowed to the floor as the King and Queen entered the suite. The Royal Guard filed in and took positions around the foyer and the sitting area. Two of the officers went into the study and seeing Toph bowed with their head to the floor.

"The King and Queen are here to see you my Princess and General" the Colonel spoke with his forehead to the floor.

"Please escort them in Colonel and send in my Ladies as well."

"Yes your Majesty, right away."

The two men rise and back out of the room. The room is arranged so that the two largest and plush chairs are open and side by side. Toph is sitting in a smaller but equally as luxurious chair facing the others.

She stands and bows at the waist as her father and mother enter flanked by her three ladies. The Colonel is now acting as the doorman. Toph's three ladies took their corner seats hands on laps as soon as Toph and her parents sat.

"Well pumpkin (Poppy looking with affection at her daughter) how have you been doing, have you been enjoying your friends."

"Yes Mom… we've been having a good time and thing has been nice here."

"I hear that you have assigned the Countess to attend the Avatar (Poppy touching Toph's hand) I am so glad you understand with his heavy work load that he needs release. You have been acting so mature and responsibly."

"Well mother this way any pillow talk is confined as well (Toph wanted to scream inside) Lili is loyal without question to the family and the realm."

"No doubt Toph (Lao's voice was filled with pride and approval) you are indeed an incredible strategist."

"Well like father like daughter, daddy… I've learned from the best."

"And all this time Lao you didn't think she was paying attention (Poppy admonished her husband with a small punch to the arm) who knew we were actually raising a protégé?"

"Well Tophy (Lao using her pet name) you may have to get the Avatar a new attendant."

"Why dad? (Toph felt her own heart beginning to race) She's my right hand I find her; she's indispensible."

"Well pumpkin (Poppy leaning closer) a certain Baron from Omashu has petitioned her family and the King for her hand in marriage. She is 16 and considered quite the prize. We have had well over 100 petitions but this Baron is the first that was from an already established lineage and quite wealthy."

"How old is he Mom? (Toph trying not to panic) Is he like ancient?"

"No dear (Toph could feel her mother trying to avoid the question) I wouldn't call him ancient as ancient goes."

"How old Mom?" Her voice more demanding.

"67… but he is from King Bumi's lineage so they are all well preserved."

"And as crazy as sun-stroke crater scorpions. (Toph now very panicked) Dad… please don't do this to her. I know it's been less than a week but you see I've entrusted her with my best friend already and she has taught me so much."

"It is good to see you care so much for your cousin Tophy but her family only sends the petition to me as a formality (Lao putting both his hands over Toph's) they have been promised some rich vineyards and a place in the Omashu court if she marries the Baron."

"Please my Mom and Dad (Toph crying as well as her other three look-a-likes) we need each other here and I need Lili. They have always traded her like a commodity, first to Kuie for a full county and the title of Count and now they are selling her again? This isn't right! This must stop!"

"Well my little one (Poppy wiping away the tears from her own eyes) as your father said he can do nothing at this time… it is the law and "

"It's a stupid and hurtful law." Toph pulling away

"Yes my dear… and until we can change it Pumpkin… no matter what you think it is still the law" Poppy said as she moves out of her seat and is now kneeling beside her daughter's chair letting her lean into her shoulder and giving her a handkerchief.

Toph now feels something placed into her lap… she feels them and it is four scrolls.

"What are these Daddy?"

"Well I said there was nothing I could do Tophy (Lao smiling and restraining his tears) but Inspector General Bei Fong can commission four certain ladies making them her valets, like the other generals have, thus making them above the control of their families while they are in her service."

Toph lost it and launched from her chair throwing her arms around her father's neck, hammering kisses upon his cheeks. Lao pulled his daughter in close not remembering such affection since before she could talk. The King's tears found their release as the family Bei Fong hugged and exchanged kisses. Toph couldn't believe how warm her family had gotten through the trauma of the warm.

Poppy looked up to return to her chair and saw that all the ladies chairs were empty.

"Where are your ladies Pumpkin… I don't…" Poppy then saw them prostrate behind the chairs she and Lao were sitting in and smiled.

"Arise nieces and come to us (Poppy opening her arms) this is a new day for all of you."

Lao and Poppy hugged their still weeping daughter and nieces and more kisses were exchanged as Lao under Toph's insistence issued each young lady her commission on behalf of the Earth Kingdom and Inspector General Bei Fong.

"Now ladies your commission is in keeping with your current status in court here (Poppy settling back down in her seat) and you are serving as the Princess' personal valets and will have to wear the official uniform of the realm for functions as does the General."

"And you will all have to go through the boot-camp training (Toph smiling at them) I will not have soldiers that are out of shape or unaware of regulations."

"Now that this is out of the way Pumpkin… your father and I want to talk to you about one more thing… a certain Avatar."

At those words the ladies bowed and scurried back to their chairs and Toph smiled tightly and swallowed hard.

"Yes mother?"

"I think we actually need to have that that mother daughter talk about boy and girls now that you're starting to blossom Pumpkin and you are going on your first date!"

Poppy giggles and Toph can hear her ladies also giggling already knowing that she is well aware of the facts of life.

"Let's take a walk in the garden my dear while your father has some sherry (Poppy takes Toph's arm and leads her towards the door) Fong please order his Majesty some Fire Nation sherry… the wine steward will know the vintage."

"Yes your Majesty right away." Fong pops up and exits before they reach the door.

"I can assure you Mom I already now about the… (Toph feels her mothers grip tighten and stops talking for a moment) but I think I need that talk as well." Poppy loosens her grip as Toph lays her head on her mother's shoulder and they walk from the study arm-n-arm.

Aang stood in front of the mirror in a dark green suit that looked almost black made up of a mid thigh length silk tunic with a high collar and matching pants. Behind him, Lili brush the lint from his shoulder smelling the cologne that now scented him. He did smell of peaches when she first entered and she took full advantage of that, even though he was a bit hesitant on this occasion initially but then he warmed up. A pair of soft leather boots and a leather cap finished off the look.

"You look so handsome Aang (Lili admiring her handy work) I know the princess cannot see you to appreciate but…"

"She sees in her way Lili (Aang seemed to take offense at the statement) I think she can see better than any of us at times."

"I am sorry to have offended you Lord Avatar (Lili bowing away quickly) I was not inferring that the Princess's was less in any manner."

"Don't do that!" Aang snapped

"What my Lord?" Lili now on the verge of tears confused by his actions.

"Lili we have been intimate (Aang approaching her) in private it is always Aang. (He taking her into his arms) It is never Lord or Avatar… in fact you need to give me a nickname or something."

"Well (Lili looking away shyly now relaxing again) I do have one I call you to myself."

"Then let's hear it."

"Eros"

"Arrows… (Aang chuckling) I guess that fits with all these tattoos."

"No not arrows like your tattoos but Eros like the ancient god of love." Lili couldn't help but blush until her face felt like it was on fire.

Aang lifted her face to enjoy the flush and how very bashful she looked now compared to when she first came into the room. He pulled her in for a kiss and she leapt into it with all her might her tears salting the union.

"Why are you crying Lili?" Aang's voice soft and sweet.

"Because I have truly kissed Eros in you (Lili speaking into his mouth) you are my…" She stopped herself remembering that he was not hers but the Princess'. This afternoon displayed that without a doubt. She was in the shadows and compared to Toph she was just a shadow. But as a shadow in his arms… she was more than content to be.

"You should go now Aang… (Lili kissing him again) remember tonight keep our princess chaste… (looking at the scroll) I'll make sure that gets to where it needs to go."

"Oh yeah… (Aang turning red himself) Lili I don't know really how to bring this up but you are very knowledgeable about men and women and relations of this nature."

"Yes Aang" Lili saw that he was trying to make a point but it was extremely sensitive.

"Well the last couple of time I… ah … uh you know… uh" Aang trying to use hand gestures to explain.

"Released…" Lili getting his point now.

"Yes… (Aang pointing at her) that… I felt some discomfort right in here (Aang pointing to his groin) did I break something?"

Lili smiled and put her hand over mouth as she giggled. Aang couldn't help but blush even deeper now.

"I don't mean to embarrass you Aang… (Lili hugging his neck) I forget you are extremely new and have been exceedingly active. This is normal. I will make you a remedy that will relieve the discomfort and fortify you for tonight."

"Will it also make me as hard as granite like the last one did?" Aang asked enjoying her smell.

"No… not until you are ready to be and then you will be more than granite" Lili smiling back at him feeling the bulge rise against her.

'More than granite… that definitely has possibilities… fortified for tonight you say (Aang walking her backwards towards the bed) so one more time now won't hurt tonight?"

"Definitely not Eros… (Lili starting to kiss his chin and neck) but what of your discomfort?"

"I think I can suffer through one more time… you know just for the…"

Aang and Lili toppled unto the bed locked in a lustful, passionate kiss her legs already locked around his waist. She was going to let the Avatar drive.

Katara was sitting and reading a love scroll in the garden under the fading light of the sun as she saw Toph and Poppy enter the garden. They walked along talking arm-n-arm as Poppy placed a kiss on Toph's forehead and the little dirt devil never looked more content. Katara was a bit jealous now missing her mother. Toph now seemed to have it all. A family that loved her, a Princess, a General and now Katara's boyfriend, well for one night at least anyway; she was truly living the dream life.

"I should be happy for my friend (Katara thought to herself) she is growing up and becoming a beautiful young woman."

She then noticed that the two were making a beeline straight for her. She felt a bit under dressed having no undergarments on. She smoothed out her top and skirt before standing and bowing from the waist.

"Your Majesty… and Toph… this is an unexpected pleasure. (Katara smiling brightly) what do can I attribute this visit too?"

"Well Lady Katara my Pumpkin… I mean Toph… has told me you have lent her your Avatar for her first date and I just want to thank you for being so kind and generous. (Poppy making eye contact) She also told me how you were like a mother to her while you traveled together and I wasn't there for her… (Poppy suddenly embraced the water tribe girl) Thank you so much for all you have done for my little girl when I couldn't be there Katara."

"You're welcome… uh, your Majesty… (Katara stepping out of the unexpected hug) she is like my sister… my rich Royal sister now as opposed to my dirt covered obnoxious one."

Poppy laughs and Toph gives her a sideways glance. "I love it that you two are so much like sisters Lady Katara."

"Please just call me Katara your Majesty (Katara warming up to Poppy) and yes it hard not to love my little badger-mole." Toph picking up the reference from the morning fiasco.

The two women giggle again as Toph huffs with no bangs to blow. Evidently Poppy and Katara are more alike than Toph feared and they begin to get in sync at her expense.

"Ok then you must call me Momma P. (Poppy smiling) it was a tradition in the village I grew up in right outside of Omashu. Please walk with us I have another arm my dear."

"Ok Momma P. (Katara was almost in tears) you don't mind do you sis?"

Toph was feeling Katara's emotions and she knew Katara still felt deeply the loss of her own mother. Poppy was evidently making a real connection with the water tribe girl.

"No problem Sweetness (Toph now smiling warmly) Mom's got a lot of attention to go around, you may regret this."

"Oh Pumpkin… how you exaggerate… C'mon Katara I want to enjoy the sunset and talk about Pumpkin exploits."

Toph cringed and wondered why she agreed to this unholy union.

"Well have you heard about her nickname the 'Runaway' (Katara taking Poppy's other arm) and how she earned it. It is quite a tale and would make a mother's heart just about stop."

"Really (Poppy looking down at Toph) please tell me more."

Toph couldn't remember a longer hour or wanting to strangle Katara more as she lavished her mother with the worst tales of her behaviors. She heard gasps of disbeliefs and tsks of disappointment. Some how Katara kept being her savior through it all and Toph really couldn't dispute anything she said.

"Pumpkin… aren't you glad that Katara was there to help you all those times and I'm so glad you saved my little baby. (Poppy hugging Katara and kissing her on the cheek while Toph just shook her head) I was wondering Katara did you ever have the talk about boys with…"

"MOM… you're embarrassing me." Toph crossing her arms and turning away from the pair of chatty women.

"Well actually Momma P. I did the best I could having never had that talk with my own mother but you know Toph can be so hard to talk too. (Toph now grumbling envisioning how many ways she can crush her mouthy friend) She just kept saying… yah, yah… well I'm sure you know how she does it?"

"That I do (Poppy staring at the back of her daughter now) Toph… you shouldn't have been so rude to such as good friend you should apologize."

"Mom!" Toph turning back around

"Pumpkin" Poppy using a tone of voice that put Toph in her place

"I'm sorry Katara." Toph speaking under her breath barely audible

"I didn't quite hear you Toph (Katara savoring the moment) you said it so quietly"

"I said (Toph taking a deep breath and speaking in her most proper voice) I'm sorry for not listening to you all those times you were budding into my personal affairs Sweetness"

It was Katara's turn to shoot her the evil eye at the lame apology that Poppy totally missed.

"Well now don't you feel better Pumpkin (Poppy giving her a hug) it's always good to apologize for our mistakes."

"Yes mother (Toph sticking her tongue out at Katara over her mother's shoulder) I feel so much better."

Katara knew that a corresponding response would do no good so she instead shot a small stream of extra cold water from the fountain under Toph's dress. The loud 'EEP' let her know she hit the spot.

"What's wrong dear it felt like you just got a chill." Poppy looking at Toph with concern

"Nothing Mommy, all this forgiving and reminiscing just gave me a sentimental feeling"

Toph said as she shot a rock under Katara's skirt hitting her in the bare butt causing her to jump.

"You girls are as jumpy as wood frogs in the summer time… (Poppy shaking her head) you two really act like sisters. Let's go in girls it is getting cool and Pumpkin as to get ready for her date with that handsome young Avatar."

"Yeah Katara… I have to get ready for 'my date'." Toph teased with a big grin.

Katara decided to turn the water saturated panties into ice covered ones giving Toph the most uncomfortable walk back to the suite she ever had.

Poppy insisted that Katara help Toph prepare for her first date since they were like family anyway. Aang had arrived followed shortly by Lili and so Aang and Lao sat in the study talking while he waited on Toph to get ready.

Katara and Toph were in the bathroom as she defrosted Toph's underpants.

"That was a low blow Sugar Queen (Toph whispered to Katara) I'm all chaffed between my legs plus I don't think I can feel my womanly parts now."

"Well maybe you'll be reminded to keep your legs closed on your date with my boyfriend Toph so that nothing will get too warmed up." Katara growled back at her.

"Hey you gave him to me for tonight (Toph grabbing her arm and pulling her around) are you going back on your word now Katara?"

"I'm sorry Toph (Katara sighing) I just got a bit jealous you know. You are so pretty and you have everything now. Your mom is terrific as well and all I need is for Aang to fall for you…what would that leave me."

"Well you'll always have me… Sugar Dumplings (Toph taking both Katara's hands and batting her eyes at the brown-skin beauty) your little badger-mole. We can always make this a date for three."

"Give it a rest Toph… (Katara totally unphased now) you go out and find yourself ok… and you two have fun."

Toph smiled liking the fact that her little ruse worked and the thought of how Aang was going to warm her womanly parts already made them feel better.

Poppy, Katara, and the four Toph look-a-likes labored on the young earthbender until … the 6 women beheld their fidgeting masterpiece.

Poppies eyes were filled with tears and Katara was considering her earlier choice now with how good Toph looked. The four ladies nodded to each other knowing that the Avatar's head was likely to explode when he saw her.

"My little baby is now a woman… (Poppy wiping away the tears) you look absolutely beautiful."

"The braids Toph… (Katara shaking her head) they do something for you girl."

"I think she is ready to meet her date now you Majesty" Lili bowing to the Queen.

"I would say so (Poppy agreeing) I believe he will be very impressed if she stops moving about."

"Are you not comfortable my Princess (Lili whispered to Toph) why are you shifting about."

Toph signaled her to come closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"Between the hickies on my tits and the chaffing on my thighs it's hard to sit still."

"Oh… I will get you a salve that will help with both conditions."

After Toph excused herself to use the bathroom and Lili applied the salve, Toph felt more comfortable in her beautiful dress that her mother picked instead of the pants suit that Lili wanted her to wear. Lili now worried about the Avatar's resolve and about the wisdom she had in giving him a double of the remedy to fortify him.

The red dress had a V-shaped plunging bust line and showed her shapely waist. It had long billowing sheer sleeves that cuffed at the wrist with diamond buttons. The bottom fanned out into a full skirt that went down to her calf loose enough for dancing but showing her full hips. Toph wore her red custom sandals with thin slats of stone in the soles so that she could always see the earth beneath her and still look stylish as the leather bindings wrapped up her legs.

As Aang was talking to Lao, Zuko and Sokka arrived along with Mai and Suki. The young couples looked very content and jovial when they first entered the suite strangely Mai and Suki declined to enter the study when they learned that Aang was inside conversing with the king. They instead went to see Toph in her bedroom. Neither of their boyfriends noticed the pinkish hue that illuminated their faces as they quickly turned dismissing themselves.

Three of the four men drank sherry and Zuko was delighted to see that the King liked the Fire Nation sherry, he made note of the vintage.

"Well your Majesty… how do you differentiate between which King you're talking to when there is more than one? (Sokka asked while he gulped his drink) I mean Zuko you're a King and Toph's dad… you're a King… how do you guys know which King I'm talking to if I say your Majesty… huh?"

"You make a good point a Sokka (Aang sipping his grape juice) I mean that would be something to ponder."

"Why don't you two high brows just continue to call me Zuko and we'll address the Earth King by…"

"Lao… you all can call me Lao when in such a private settings (Lao bowing to them) it would be my privilege if you would. I have fought along side many heroic people and literally you have been our inspiration."

All three were struck speechless as they looked from one to the other. Finally Zuko spoke up for the group.

"We all just did what we thought was right… Lao. Just like I'm sure so many of the others you fought along side of did. You do honor us."

"Thank you Zuko, you honor me… I was one who didn't do the right thing at first. (Lao hanging his head) I thought my money would always protect me. It took my daughter's courage and defiance to show me the way."

"At least you recognized the way Father!" Toph spoke as she overheard her dad's compliment.

All four stood and the three young men were again dumbstruck… especially Aang at Toph's appearance. Toph could feel blood pressures and heartbeats skyrocket as she entered the room. She also noted that Katara's, which was expected; went up when she saw the dressed up Avatar… but then Mai's and Suki's also rose. The biggest surprise was the spike in Lili.

Toph now was wondering if Aang was dressed as pretty as she was?

Poppy looked at Aang's stare and how Toph seemingly wilted under it. Her confident, powerful daughter suddenly became shy and demure the closer she got to him. His breathing got deeper and face flusher at her approach. There was definitely a connection.

"My dear… (Lao surveying his only daughter) you look ravishing. It is hard for a father to admit this… but Tophy… you're becoming a woman."

Toph again hugs her father "Thank you Daddy… I love you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as everyone and most specifically Aang recognized the moment.

"Avatar Aang (Lao speaking as a father) I love my daughter and I'm entrusting her into your care young man. I just want to tell you that nothing in this whole kingdom is more important to me than my wife and daughter… do you understand me Aang? I can't tell you what I would do or the lengths I would go if someone hurt either one of them… are we clear Avatar?"

Aang nodded his head energetically knowing that this was a veiled castration speech.

"Oh Daddy… Aang and I are just friends. He has always been nothing but a gentleman and I know how to keep my student in line."

Sokka, Suki and Zuko looked elsewhere at that comment as well as a couple of coughs."

"Well I just want him to understand a father's concern for his one and only daughter." Lao said emphasizing one and only.

Aang decided to take the offense, "I can assure you King Lao… I shall treat your daughter with the same care and respect as I've done today… just like any of the other ladies that I call friends."

If Lao would have looked he would have seen the red faces that graced Katara, Suki and Mai. Aang's comment and the boldness seemed to win the day.

"Then I'm confident you are in good hands Tophy."

"Oh yes Daddy… Aanghasgreathands… I mean he will keep me very safe."

Lao didn't quite catch the comment in between but chose to dismiss it.

"I think you should thank the Fire Lord Toph for financing your evening out (Poppy walking up beside her) he has you and the Avatar going to only the best establishments."

Toph turned around and faced Zuko, "Thanks Zuko… you're the best and I just want to say your attendance here has and will always be between friends."

Zuko got the message loud and clear letting out a nervous laugh. He made a note to himself to talk to the little princess more on the issue.

"Well Toph and Aang have been the babies of the group and this is kind of a rite of passage in a manner of speaking (Zuko one arm hugging Aang) I wanted it to be something they both would remember."

Katara didn't much like that comment but covered over her displeasure with a forced smile.

"Well… again thank you Fire Lord (Poppy bowing to him) I am sure they'll both remember this night for the rest of their lives… won't you Pumpkin."

"Oh mother… (Toph getting redder than she already is) you're embarrassing me."

The group started to laugh at the Blind Bandit's obvious girly moment with her mother.

The leaving for the date became a Royal Procession with everyone leaving in palanquins at the King's request. The two person litters were paired up: King and Queen, Avatar and Princess, Fire Lord and Katara, Regent and Fan Master, Mai and Lili, finally the rest of the ladies-in-waiting. Mai was indeed not happy with the seating but being that the Queen made the assignments she just held it in. Toph had suggested the arrangement to her mother.

Aang sat shoulder to shoulder in the narrow box with Toph and her hand rested on his leg.

"You look so beautiful Flower (he breathed in a hushed tone) how am I going to keep my hand off of you?"

"You better not keep them off of me (Toph matching his tone and pinching his thigh) I didn't go through all this trouble to have you keep those nice warm mits to yourself, or those lips and that yummy tongue."

"Stop it Toph… or I'll embarrass myself getting out of this thing."

"Embarrassed, like I was getting into the bath this evening Aang? (Toph turning to smile menacingly at him) With hickies on my boobs and on butt cheeks that you told me nothing about." Her hand moved further up his thigh.

"I really meant to say… say…say (Aang feeling her hand at its destination now) please Toph what will your father think?"

"Do you like my bosom tonight Twinkles (her hand outlining his steadily swelling lump) it gives me cleavage Katara says… what do you think?"

Aang was trying to concentrate on anything that would make him relax… mantras, scenic vistas, Bumi's face. Each time he started go down Toph pressed the attack further. Aang had to admit with her dress and the braids it was a losing cause and so he had to negotiate.

"Ok Sifu Toph (Aang trying to focus now) I concede defeat… what do you want to stop before I get out advertising my intentions towards the Princess."

"I want you to do as I say tonight without questions (Toph indeed looking in charge and pressing her advantage) I really meant it Aang… without question or I'll make you pop here and now."

The remedy that Lili gave him made him feel re-invigorated and virile. She could easily make good on her promise with her ability to monitor his body functions.

"Ok Toph… you win (Aang feeling her withdraw her hand) I'll do whatever you say tonight without question. All except for breaking you in."

"I can live with that… (Toph smiling at her victory) we must be modest mustn't we Avatar. (Toph giggles) You're mine tonight flyboy and when I'm finished with you… you're going to know you've been out."

Her words sounded both exciting and threatening as Aang's mind started to ponder with uncertainty the possible events of the night.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Date Night Out on the Town Part II**

* * *

_**A/N This is the 2nd Date Night Chapter of 4. I hope you have enjoyed the first one. As always I look forward to hearing your comments.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar:The Last Airbender or any of the Characters**_

_**(But why not make them as if you did own them! BOOHAHAHA!)**_

**Date Night… Out on the Town**

Zuko and Katara sat tightly next to one another in the palanquin. Katara tried to sit as far to the outside as possible remembering her conversation with Mai and not wanting Mai to knife her on suspicion of FLS. (Fire Lord Stealing) Zuko on the other hand savored each moment and breath in the rarified air that her natural perfume made. He closed his eyes and took in a huge whiff, seeing deep blue eyes like a crystal sea, smooth auburn skin and tresses of dark brown flowing hair. All from the aroma of fresh arctic seas with the hint of blooming poppies that she constantly exuded.

He had always been attracted to her aroma ever since he got scent of it almost a year of ago when working with the pirates and then in the cave under this very city, he was able to get up close and personal. He often thought how anyone could smell that wonderful without some artificial means, so this opportunity to ride in close quarters was a real treat.

"Are you okay Zuko? (Katara asked looking very concerned) You seem to be taking in a lot of deep breaths and you look a bit flush."

"I'm fine Katara… just the close quarters (Zuko smiling nervously) I always get a bit anxious in cramped spaces."

"I didn't know that… maybe you would have preferred to ride with Mai? (Katara smiling roguishly now and elbowing him in the arm) I'm sure she could have kept your mind off the tight spacing, huh?"

"I'm fine riding with you Katara." Zuko said as he cocked his head towards her glad that his good side was facing her.

"Oh… ok… are you sure you are alright? (Katara not wanting to let the obvious redness in his light cheeks go) you seem to a bit warmer than usual… do firebenders get fevers?"

"Yes Katara... I'm okay and firebenders do get fevers but I don't have one. I'm sorry if my ambient temperature is too warm for you." Zuko replied remembering how the waterbender could be somewhat mothering and annoying.

"Oh no Zuko… (Katara blushing with embarrassment) it's very nice on a cool night like this one."

"If you're chilled I can make it warmer or you can sit closer. (Zuko smiling softly) I'm sure Mai wouldn't mind; knowing that we're just friends."

"No I'm fine with the temperature as it is… quite pleasant actually." Katara said as she returned a more nervous smile and quickly looked away.

"Katara (his voice now somber) I've wanted to talk to you for sometime now that we are in Ba Sing Se… (Zuko sighs and looks down) I mean not an hour passes while I'm here that I don't think about my folly and how I hurt you and Aang… I know you said you have forgiven me but here at the scene of the crime…"

"Please Zuko… (Katara speaking while looking away) take this for what's it worth; you are our friend now but I remember it as well… I have forgiven you and you have proved yourself faithful. You've saved our lives on numerous occasions and you took that lightening bolt from Azula for me… I am grateful."

"Thank you Katara… you don't know how much this means to me hearing you say that being here (Zuko takes her hands in his) I really…"

He stopped talking as she turned at his touch… her look reminiscent of the look she gave him at the Western Air Temple when he first joined the gang. Those warm eyes were now ice and he shuddered at her fierce look. Her voice and breath were cold and cutting.

"Zuko… I said you are forgiven and you are my friend but I also remember and those memories right now are a bit to close. Please for your own safety… (Katara's jaw stiffening) let… go… of… me."

Zuko let go of her hands like they were on fire. He turned away and covered his mouth as the tears formed in his eyes; he guessed some sins couldn't really be forgiven.

The ride was now silent as both occupants looked away from one another; they were left alone with their thoughts and memories.

Sokka and Suki snuggled in the little wooden box as the palanquin bearers fought with the frequent shifts. Suki loved seeing her big strong warrior all dressed up and well groomed. Right now her heart was heavy and she felt the weight of guilt upon her shoulders.

It wasn't like she had truly been unfaithful… it was just a kiss. A kiss that has lingered in her mind even now and has made it impossible for her to even look at the monk without quaking inside; how was she going to get past this? It hasn't diminished her love and affection for Sokka in the least but it has shaken her confidence in her resolution to be only his forever. How was Sokka going to react if she told him that she kissed his best friend that has been like a brother to him? How about her relation with Katara and now the Little Princess be when they discovered that she shared a hot juicy, lip-smacker with their man… both these girls are terrifying when they get upset.

Suki was trying to decide if drowning or being buried alive was easier when Sokka chimed in.

"Hey gorgeous wassup … I'm right here and you seem a million kilometers away… you seemed distracted even earlier when we were having our… alone time… (Sokka using his sexy voice) and for me to notice means that it was pretty obvious?" Sokka put his arm around her shoulder pulling her in tighter.

"Oh Sokkie-kins… you know I love you with all my heart don't you?" Suki asked staring up at him with misty eyes.

"What's wrong Suki… are you okay (Sokka starting to get concerned by her tone of voice) are you with … child?"

Suki sat up out of his embrace and smirked, "No… whatever gave you that idea Sokka? I already told you I'll tell you when I'm ready to be a mom and it won't be an accident."

"Well you looked so serious just now (Sokka looking confused) I mean I got a very short list of possible problems when someone looks that serious and I know no one has died."

"Sokka, have you ever made a big mistake and just didn't know how to bring it up?"

"Ah Ha… so you are pregnant." Sokka surmised as he stoked his chin with his free hand.

"I am not pregnant… (Suki now getting annoyed) please Sokka just answer the question."

Sokka looked at Suki and was truly perplexed. Suki for the most part was better at all this emotional stuff and for her to be asking him meant something must be really eating at her.

"Listen Suki I go by two rules of thumb; (Sokka holding up his two thumbs) first rule is checking to see if telling hurts more than it fixes. Sometimes we talk about mistakes that will in all likelihood never happen again and for all our talking we just make the situation worse."

Suki blinked and was impressed with Sokka's home spun wisdom, "So what's the second rule?"

"The second rule is to make sure that it won't ever happen again!" Sokka said with a big grin.

Suki smiled and nestled back into his strong arms feeling a sense of relief.

"So Suki babe… (Sokka kissing the top of her head) what's bothering you?"

"Oh nothing now… (Suki now relaxing since the Aang incident) I think I've got it all figured out."

Sokka pondered it for a second and in the light of his many indiscretions over the past couple of days decided not to ask any further.

"Doesn't she look beautiful Lao… like the perfect Little Princess?"

Poppy gushed as they were being carried to the front of the Palace holding her husband's arm harder.

"She looks a lot like you when I first saw you my dear (Lao giving her a sideways glance) you were just simply irresistible."

"You have always been such a charmer."

"Now who's lying my dear… you took me for a rich, pompous, sophomoric, asinine jerk that I really was and you… (Lao putting his hands over his wife's) chose to love me anyway."

"I simple saw good growth potential… royal lineage, smart kid with a few wild oats to sow but overall you had a good head on your shoulder (Poppy winking at him) and you had the firmest ass I'd seen on any of my other suitors. Plus you have huge hands and feet"

"What is that suppose to mean Poppy? I get the rear part."

"You have never heard the saying, (Poppy whispering in his ear) big toe, big thumb, big loins are sure to come."

"Well we can stop wondering which side of the family tree she gets the mouth from now." Lao said sarcastically as he cringed and received the expected punch in the arm.

"Ow… don't you want to ask me what I saw Poppy?

"I don't have to ask Lao, I still have the shredded wedding dress and remember we didn't leave the wedding chamber for a week."

"Who tore that expensive, beautiful, once family heirloom of a dress apart saying I was far too slow in getting it the F*K off of her? I didn't know I'd married a badger-mole in rut (Lao biting his bottom lip) or that you were never letting me out of that bed!"

"If you didn't have to build up your strength after just a mere week (Poppy pinching him) I probably wouldn't have! I must tell you Lao Bei Fong the saying by all evidence is quite true."

"Well thank you my dear… (Lao feeling her hand on his thigh) I'm glad I did not disappoint."

"Once we see the children off, then it's too the bed chambers after this my king… (Poppy's voice a simmering growl) all this talk is making me hungry. I also suggest you cancel any early morning meetings"

"But Poppy dear I have an important meeting with Minister Chen…" Lao's eyes rolled into his head and he sat back against the seat cushion. His thoughts now dissipated into the ether of pleasure as Poppy's hand worked its magic.

"Well?" she asked while blowing lightly into his ear.

"Yes your Majesty… your wish is my command."

"Yes it is!" Poppy said giggling.

Lili looked over at the very stoic Lady Mai. It was difficult to tell her disposition by her face alone, well at least when she was sober, but she did seem to be more uptight than usual.

"Are you enjoying your evening so far Lady Mai?" Lili inquired with a slight bow of her head.

"Yeah... sure as enjoyable as riding in a palanquin through the halls of a palace can get." Mai's sardonic tone could not be missed.

"Well if you prefer to walk my Lady…"

"No I would not prefer to walk Lili I was just stating the situation."

"Is there anything I can do for you to make this short jaunt a bit more entertaining?"

"Not unless you can transform yourself into the Fire Lord." Mai said flatly with a big sigh.

"Oh I see (Lili studying Mai closely now) does it bother you he rides with the Lady Katara?"

"No (Mai lied) they are good friends and have shared many exploits in the field. They have often traveled together alone."

"Well it is good to trust the one you love especially in the company of one so… what is the word… it seems that beautiful does not do her justice. She has this natural aroma that requires no perfume it is very enticing. Do you know if that is true of all waterbenders?"

"Lili… (Mai looks over at her dispassionately) can we stop talking about how wonderful the Lady Katara looks and smells. Despite the fact she is my friend… she is not my favorite topic of discussion."

"Oh… ok… where is the little acrobatic girl that came with you the first time you were here?"

"Ty Lee? (Mai's eyes seemed to brighten) She is now one of Suki's warriors… I guess the costume grew on her. (Mai smiled her attempt at humor) and sorry about taking over the city thing."

"It is fortunate you two left when you did, my Lady."

"Why so Lili" Mai cocking her head in curiosity?

"I would have truly missed the joy of your company and that of our current Fire Lord. You two have made such a wonderful contribution to the world (Lili sighs) but all we saw back then was that you were the enemy and that you had to be stopped."

"What are you saying Lili (Mai now with the hint of a smile) was there a plot to assassinate me and Zuko? Well I can tell you that it would not have succeeded."

"Why do you think Lady Mai, you and your colleagues moved so swiftly from the city back to the Fire Nation? (Lili face now as stoic as hers) I gather you have never asked yourself why didn't the Fire Princess stay and gloat over her victory a bit longer. Do you remember any advance warning when you were hurried in the night to the waiting ship?"

Mai said nothing only thought about Azula's hurried commands and the extra heavy guards and Dai Li that surrounded them that night she was awakened.

"Awakening to your appointed governor's head on a spike in your bedroom can have that effect, (the corner's of Lili's mouth turned up a little) I really thought the Princess would turn and fight instead of flee."

The small wooden box felt eerily like a coffin for Mai as she gulped hard not really knowing this Toph look-a-like that sat beside her.

"But that is all in the past now (Lili smiling generously) are we not all friends now Lady Mai?

"Yes… yes… of course Lili (Mai fingering a shuriken) we are all friends now."

"Yes we truly are" Lili said tapping the hilt of her dagger strapped to her forearm.

The Procession had finally reached the front of the place where four coaches awaited as well as mounted escorts.

Katara was thinking about her reaction to Zuko and how the Fire Lord's deep sighs and shaking shoulders let her know just how deeply this did all influence him. She had gotten past her anger and now she wanted to make amends with her friend.

Zuko took a deep breath and steadied himself as the litter was about to be placed on its stand.

Katara reached over and touched his arm, "Zuko I am truly sorry I reacted to you that way… I said I forgave you but when you brought up the subject it really hit me like a hammer. I guess I have more to learn about forgiveness."

Zuko turned and looked at her through his red rimmed eye, tears still glistening; he looked like a whipped child not the King of the most powerful nation on the planet.

"O Zuko (Katara said aghast) what have I done to you my friend?"

"It's only what I've done to myself Katara… (Zuko turning away again) it's only what I deserve."

"No…no… please no Zuko (Katara's pleads) you have more than once saved the life of all of us and I was wrong to treat you so. Please forgive me… please?"

Zuko looked at the urgency in Katara's face and the now small stream of tears that flowed from her eyes.

"Ok Katara." She hugged his neck and he hugged her about the chest drinking in again her fragrance with tears of joy.

Katara let go of his neck but Zuko lingered and squeezed a little more.

"Huh… Zuko… please let go now (Katara leaning back) I'm finding it hard to breath now."

"Oh sorry Katara… (Zuko now gracing her with a smile as he lets go) I'm just so grateful for your forgiveness."

The footman suddenly opened the door.

"Please can we have another moment" Katara asked placing a hand on the door handle before it came open all the way.

"Of course my Lady… just knock when you are ready to exit" the footman said with a bow closing the door.

"We have to get you cleaned up Zuko. (Katara turning his face more towards hers) now just sit still."

Katara had a single water pouch and bent some water from it causing the small circling ring to glow. She then applied it to one eye and then the other clearing up the gimlet effect. She then bent the water back into the pouch.

"Now you look like a Fire Lord… (Katara exclaimed smiling and touching his cheek as he leaned into it) and my friend."

Zuko put his hand over hers and closed his eyes.

"Don't you start again; waterworks are my department hotman" Katara joked.

"Thank you again" Zuko sighed and smiled.

"Huh… Zuko?"

"Yes Katara?"

"Is that your hand on my leg?"

"Yes Katara" the Fire Lord answered blushing deeply.

"Well… (Katara now smiling and looking deeply into his amber eyes) unless your name is Aang or you want to lose that arm I suggest (her eyes now flare) you move it!"

Zuko now removed his hand as if her leg was on fire.

"Sorry Katara."

"Yeah right." Katara rolled her eyes and knocked on the door for the footman.

The rest of the palanquins had emptied and Mai stood at the door as Katara and Zuko alighted. Zuko flushed face incensed her as he approached her. Her normal dreary look now replaced by one similar to Katara's.

"Why are you angry Mai (Zuko walking towards her palms up) it's not like we were doing anything wrong in there?"

"Then why does Katara look like that Zuko (he looked and Katara was indeed shooting him the evil eye) you must have done something? Should I go ask her now?"

"Ok Mai… I… I just made a rude comment and I did apologize. (Zuko putting his hands around her waist) You know how moody Katara can get over the slightest impropriety."

Mai pushed him back, "Yeah right." and went and stood over by Katara. Zuko walked over to King Lao looking for friendlier shores.

Aang and Toph exited the litter with a gust of air that made her giggle and thoroughly surprised the footman. The excitement and expectation of being out alone on an official date was getting to both of them and Lili was concerned that their antics might arouse suspicions.

"Lord Avatar may I speak to my daughter before you leave." Poppy said as she took Toph's hand pulling her gently to a spot on the opposite side of the palanquins.

"Mom… (Toph whined) why are you dragging me over here?"

"Well Pumpkin… I need to ask you a couple of question about your… uh… relationship with the Avatar. Like who is he to you friend… boy friend?"

"Why don't you tell me TruthSayer (Toph's face stern and her voice bitter) you're the one with a finger on my pulse."

Poppy was not only Lao's wife but his TruthSayer, making sure that his business partners dealt honestly in their affairs with the house of Bei Fong. She also interrogated Fire Nations prisoners during the war learning their routes and strategies as well their command structure.

Poppy had used this once against Toph to find out how she was sneaking out of the compound. That night when she was trying to get out she was met by the palace guard and ushered back into the house. After that she watched how her mother touched her.

"Pumpkin you have the wrong idea (Poppy removing her hands right away) I would never do that to you ever again, by the Earth Spirits I swear. Here Toph take my hands and test me... you can ask me anything Sweetie."

Toph face softened a bit but she still looked skeptical.

Poppy held out her hands palms down in front of her daughter, "Do you remember the technique that I showed you love. Hold your hands palms up and when I lay my hands on yours press the key points on my wrist until you see me."

"Are you sure Mom you want to do this? I mean any question can be embarrassing." Toph was smiling her mischievous grin from ear-to-ear.

"I'll do whatever it takes to win back your trust Pumpkin and build our new relationship. (Poppy braces) So hold out your hands and ask away."

Toph holds her hands up and Poppy lays hers on them. It had been almost two years since she had used the method but she remembered it like it was yesterday. It scared her because she felt like she was inside someone else's skin. With every finger compression Toph could feel another aspect of her mother's body until she could as her mother put it, see her. She not only felt blood pressure and heart rate but also body temperature, mood changes, breathing, every tingle and itch.

How all this was interpreted to get the truth was the gift of the TruthSayer. Toph used it through earthbending but in this mode it was flawless.

"Ok Mom… (Toph's eyes closed as she feels her mother in a whole new way) here we go. Did you mean to find out about my relationship with Aang through TruthSaying."

"No dear"

"You are telling me the truth." Toph said as she smiles with tears in her eyes.

"Are you satisfied now Pumpkin?" Poppy said smiling softly for her daughter knowing that she can feel her smile through this method.

"One more question Mom… you said anything."

"Ok Toph (Poppy accepting the challenge) take your best shot."

"Were you and Daddy making out in the palanquin?"

Poppy's face went straight and she clinched her teeth.

"Toph Bei Fong how dare you ask your mother such a…"

"You said anything Mom… (Toph still smiling) are you now backing out now?"

"You tell me TruthSayer you're the one with your finger on my pulse." Poppy said turning the tables.

"I didn't need to do this to know Mom. I felt it the moment you and Dad stepped foot on the ground and your hearts were beating faster than Eel hounds. And Mom it still grosses me out." Toph laughed and broke the link.

'Very funny young lady… now will you answer my question (Poppy placing a hand on her daughter's cheek) I really need to know. I saw you Toph as he gazed upon you transform into a shy and radiant woman. I could draw my own conclusion but please, now that you know my mind… tell me who he is to you."

"Mom… (Toph emotions rising now) he is my friend… my student."

"And?" Poppy asked seeing Toph's face twisting with feelings.

"My heart's desire (Toph whispered with a choked voice) I love him Mommy."

Poppy swept her girl into her arms and hushed her. "Thank you for trusting me Pumpkin… we don't tell your father this… he'll not be able to handle it."

"What… you're not telling Daddy?"

"Do you want to continue to see your friend Pumpkin?"

"Yes… of course I do Mommy."

"Then this is our secret Love… (Poppy kissing her on the forehead and tightening her grip) and now how do we get rid of that nice girl Katara? She is his girlfriend correct?"

"Yes Mom… I mean right now she is."

"Then that means we have to find her another beau so that my baby can have what she wants."

"Thank you Mommy (Toph kissing her) I love you. Can I go on my date now?"

"Sure you have fun Pumpkin with your future boyfriend (Poppy breaking the hug and walking her back around to the front) Mommy will find a nice suitor for your friend Katara rest assured."

Toph felt that she now had a powerful ally on her side and it warmed her heart that her mother cared so much for her.

"Katara (Poppy walking over to her) won't you and your friends stay here at the palace until the Coronation. Toph has been enjoying your company so much and soon she will be so busy she won't have much time for any of these niceties."

"Well… (Katara scratching behind her ear)… I really don't have anything to do? What about you Suki?"

"I'm free and I really love this royal life… count me in… right Sokka (no answer) right SOKKA!"

"Yeah Suki (Sokka had a huge grin) I'll love to stay a couple more days… no problemO."

"What of you Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai (Poppy addressing them separately) are you game as they say?"

"No I must go and be with my Uncle (Zuko bowing) I promised him I would visit more with him after today."

"Well I'll stay (Mai crossing her arms and glaring at Zuko) that way you and Iroh can have plenty of alone time Zuko."

"Fine" Zuko said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine" Mai answered giving him a triumphant smile.

"Well fine (Poppy answering both of them) I will get you a room Lady Mai and Fire Lord Zuko… the Royal Carriage will take you where ever you may wish to go. Now that this is settled lets get these young ones on their way."

Toph knew her mother's strategy very well… keep your friends close and your rivals right under your thumb. Mom was already at work on her behalf. She almost started crying on the spot.

"What's wrong Flower." It was one of Aang long distance whisper messages, something that marked their special relationship. She smiled sweetly his way signaling all was well and she felt the press of his blown kiss on her lips. Even this made her a bit wobbly in the knees. Soon his real lips would be on hers once they got into that carriage and the curtains drawn; the idea started her melting.

Aang had seen Toph's mother drag her away and he didn't like it. He thought to intervene but a hand on his sleeve got his attention. It was Lao.

"You know Avatar traditionally we would send a chaperone on such an event but since this is not of a 'romantic' nature and you and Tophy train in private all the time I believe I can trust you. (Lao leaning down into Aang's face) I can trust you can't I Avatar."

"I give you my solemn Avatar promise that I will not do anything outside of my current relationship with Sifu Toph your Majesty." Aang said bowing at the waist.

Lao placed a strong hand on Aang's shoulder and gave him a fatherly pat and nod. Aang didn't expect the older man's grip to feel stout and heavy. Maybe fighting those months in the war really got him into shape or was it the weight of a guilty conscience in deceiving a trusting father? Aang breathed in deeply considering his options and losing his relationship with Toph was totally unacceptable, he'll continue to smile and lie.

When Toph and Poppy came back arm-n-arm they looked closer than ever and Aang could definitely see where Toph got her looks. Mom was indeed hot especially when she sported that Cheshire cat like grin. Poppy looked at Aang and simply bowed slightly towards him with a look that made him feel he had a target on his chest. Then came the unexpected invitation to his friends that made his heart sink. He was supposed to have alone time with the Princess after their date and what about that scroll… Aang bit his lip as saw it grow wings and fly away in his mind's eye.

"Are you in pain Avatar Aang…? (Lao still looking into his face) it looks as if you have suffered a great loss."

"Oh no your Majesty… I was just touched by a father's concern for his daughter."

"Thank you Avatar… she means the world to me… I think I've expressed that already."

"Yes you have… in no uncertain terms." Aang said under his breath as he turned away.

While Poppy spoke with the others about staying while Toph was conversing with her four Ladies-in-Waiting. It looked more like a planning session of some sort as Toph pointed to a specific person and gave an instruction and they nodded their understanding. Lili was also in the mix apparently interjecting and revising the game plan. Aang was fascinated with the little general's huddle as she quarterbacked her team with perceptible intent and precision. When they broke all five looked like they definitely understood what was up just leaving him out of the loop.

"The keys to your room at the Inn… (Fong whispered to him standing to the side so that no one saw that she was actually speaking to him) do you have them or are they in your suite?"

"I have them… (Aang checking his inner pocket) I always carry them when I go out."

"Leave them on the seat of the carriage when you go to the restaurant. The Princess will explain all over dinner… enjoy." Fong said as she moved away.

Aang now saw the scroll flying back in and could hardly contain himself.

It was now time to go as Toph hugged her parents and the rest of the gang. Suki and Mai were a bit standoffish when it came to hugging Aang but Poppy noticed that Katara did a full body press letting the young man feel every nuance of her before kissing him on the cheek. She was going to be a tough one to get rid of.

Zuko approached his carriage to go, "You sure that you don't want to come with me Mai?"

"I think you need some time to think about us Zuko" Mai answered with a gentle smile.

"Ok… you're probable right (Zuko grabbing her and planting a huge kiss) I definitely need to consider how precious you are M."

"You do that Zukie… (Mai lightly kissing him) and I'll be thinking of you."

With that Zuko got into the couch and stared at her until she was out of sight.

Toph and Aang were now in their carriage and waving to their friends. The carriage was away from the palace and heading towards the front gate.

"Ok Twinkles… close those curtains." Toph commanded her face was already flushed as she sat on the seat across from him.

Aang waved a hand sending a small cyclone of air that he deftly guided around closing each drape.

"It's done…"

Aang could say no more as she lunged from her seat into his arms. Her arms were around his head and their lips and tongue wildly landing where ever they had opportune. Aang laid back on the wide plush seat pulling her atop of him, she crawled up on him to get a better position in the heated frenzy.

"I want you so much you stupid boy I can't stand myself." Toph spoke sucking on his ear giving him shivers.

Aang already had his hands under her dress rubbing her comely legs and thighs, "Is… that kind of talk… supposed to make me feel…. inspired?" Aang asked trying to gather his thoughts as Toph switched to the other ear causing a new wave of toe curling.

"Are you inspired now silly boy?" Toph asked now laying light kisses on his neck opening the top of his tunic.

"Oh yes Sifu… (Aang passionately replied clinching her buttocks) most inspired."

"Then let me talk you naughty monk (Toph licking his lips with a broad stroke of her tongue) and you just obey."

"Yes Sifu T." Aang answered as he felt his mind drifting away into sweet ecstasy.

Toph directed his every move in the same manner she conducted their earthbending training. Any divergence was met with a pinch or a bite that sent him reeling with delight. Who was keeping track of time to their destination he didn't know or care.

Toph pushed off of him and sat back into the corner of the posh bench placing one foot on the seat with her knee against the back wall … the other foot rested on the floor. She held down her skirt with both hands in the middle.

"Do you like me sitting like this my Lord Avatar?" She asked as her soft green eyes glittered in the flashes of moonlight as the carriage lumbered along.

His words left him and the rushing of his heart was filling his ears, his own breathing labored.

"What's wrong my Lord… (Toph softly blowing out the words) have you lost your tongue? I'm sure I gave it back to you just now."

Aang reached out and touched her calf that was leaning against back of the bench painting his hand up and down it with delicate strokes feeling again the smooth skin.

"You are a true work of beauty Sifu Toph (Aang now kissing her exposed knee) power and grace in such a magnificent package. It makes even the stars themselves cry out in envy."

"How you do go on Twinkle Toes… but I like it."

Toph pulled her skirt up a little higher to show more of her thigh and Aang followed the trail with kisses to the inside of her leg.

Aang was now kneeling on the floor before her kissing and sucking on her thighs and legs. She still had her hands covering the very center which he tried to nuzzle into from time to time making her giggle.

She finally bent forward and with one hand and lifted his chin towards her face.

"I would like you now to touch me… like you did this morning… that drove me crazy and made me … _POP_. (Toph actually making the sound) No thumping please, I get far too loud and they may stop the couch thinking you were attacking me or something."

Aang gasped with sheer desire at her in the filtered moonlight. His will was only to obey as she removed the last barrier so that he could pull aside her thin silk undergarment revealing the precious folds which he gently separated hearing her soft whimpers and soundings until he found the familiar spot upon which she inhaled deeply covering her mouth. As he heated his finger tips and stroked the area as before her head began to roll back and forth and her chest started to heave.

"Please catch it… Twinkles when I pop… or my dress will be ruined." Her words a hushed command.

Soon she arched, her mouth open in a high pitched whine dipping down to deep guttural thrums. Her hands rose up behind her head pressing on the wall of the coach as she performed a backbend in the orgasmic throws and Aang collected her nectar; the first time then the second and the third. She finally collapsed with deep gasps and partially closed eyes, beads of sweat shining on her brow. She gave him a satisfied smile with a hum.

Aang opened the carriage door slightly and quickly disposed of the small ball of liquid in the darkness.

When Aang looked back Toph was sitting up on her seat smoothing her dress… all straight and neat as if nothing had occurred at all. Even the sweat was gone.

"Flower, are we finished? (Aang looking surprised) I mean I know you had yours but what about me?"

"Why Lord Avatar, are you expecting something? Toph said putting on her best regal face.

"Toph look at me!" Aang said in an exasperated voice as he pointed to the tent in his trousers.

"Hello I'm blind Aang… (Toph halving her eyes with a sexy smile) I'd have to feel what you're talking about."

Aang breathed in deeply calming himself now knowing it was just a jest. He sat down next to her smiling. Soon he began to feel nimble fingers making their way up his leg. Relief was on its way!

Toph lay against his side, her feet on the bench with her ankles crossed. She decided to relay to him the plan for tonight now that she was 'relaxed'.

"Ok Aang, we are going to this high end, hoity place that Fire Lord Jerkman bribed you with. I suspect it with be crawling with Dai Li even though we have a private suite. The waiter might even be a Dai Li agent and they'll report back to my father every thing they hear and see so we have to be on our best behaviors. That's why I decided we could get it out of our systems a little be we… Aang are you listening to me?"

"Hrmm…I'mmlirsteningmto ou," Aang mumbled

"What are you doing (Toph sitting up) it sound like your sucking on… (It now dawns her) Oh no Aang… tell me you're not doing what I think you are?"

"Whaddo ou sthink Imr ouing" Aang continuing his mumbling.

Toph reached up and extracted his hand from his mouth, "Ew, AANG… was that the hand you used… on me?"

"Ah… yes… but you told me not to tell you Flower." Aang said looking shyly at her.

"Ugh… why are you doing that… I mean think of where there those fingers were?"

"Yeah…heaven" Aang sighed with a tone of gratification.

Toph felt her skin get hot and shook her head in disbelief.

"Listen Flower (Aang turning to face her more) I love you and to me you are beautiful and I know now you're delicious as well. Once I got a taste I just couldn't resist, sorry."

Toph face was now on fire and even in the moonlight Aang was enjoying her utterly shocked expression and deep red cheeks and lips.

"You're not sorry Twinkle Toes (Toph recovering from the initial shock) how long have you been nursing on your fingers after we… you know… you… were bending me or just up there?" Toph asked as she was getting a bit more flustered at the thought.

"The second time we did it. (Aang's said with a gentle voice) It was quite by accident… we just had finished and I inadvertently place my finger in my mouth and tasted the sweetness. (Aang moved in close whispering in her ear) I was hooked after that."

Toph on instinct punched him in the arm. But she also smiled.

"Well you better rinse that mouth before you kiss me again Aang. (Toph exclaimed as she pointed a finger at him.) Hey… have you ever kissed me after you had a taste Aang?"

Aang did not answer.

"Aang?"

No answer still.

"EW, I think I'm going to be sick!"

Aang never saw anyone go from red to green so fast.

"STOP THE COACH!"

Aang and Toph arrived at the exclusive restaurant Tueng's. It was known for its rare specialties including some ancient Air Nomad dishes. The owner copied many recipes from Ba Sing Se's extensive library and covered cuisine from all the nations. The fire pheasant was said to be the best in the world.

They literally rolled out the green carpet for the Avatar and the Princess. When the carriage door was opened the roar of the crowd was so loud Toph went blind from sensory overload and had to grab Aang's arm.

"This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you (Toph pinching him as hard as she could) I just can't see through all this noise right now."

"OW… I understand and I'll make it up to you Flower, I promise I'll rinse before… I mean after... well you know what I mean." Aang said as he helped her towards the door of the coach.

"Can we stop taking about it (Toph giving him a cross look) I feel what little I have left coming up."

Toph had indeed thrown up twice on the way that required the coach to stop. Aang gave the excuse of motion sickness but he felt really bad having subjected her to this. She also promised him that he was going to pay for his grossly inconsiderate behavior and even though he found Toph a treat… Toph didn't think of Toph as a treat.

Aang floated out of the royal carriage and then helped Toph down to the cheers and adoration of the multitude that lined the entrance of the restaurant. The green carpet had been covered in white rose petals signifying royalty was coming. The owner and the lead staff members all came out and bowed to the ground before Toph. As they welcomed her to the establishment, she met them graciously. They were then lead inside as they waved to the crowd, leaving the noise behind.

The inside of the place was as opulent as advertised with the green and white glowing crystal chandeliers and crystal sconces. The center floor was open with octagonal shaped tables made of redwood on metal stands and metal upholstered high back chairs. The floors were made of white marble octagonal tiles with gold veining and the walls polished granite, draped tapestries hanging upon them displaying the name Tueng. The private suites were on the second floor that rimmed the first with a golden balcony. A dual semi-circular marble staircase at the rear of the main floor led to a landing with massive green glass doors that then allowed access to the second short marble staircases to the mezzanine and the suites. Each suite had a different theme based on various parts of the world and its own wait staff.

Toph and Aang sat in a suite with a Muriel of the Eastern Air Temple and an actual flowing waterfall. Soft music was playing in the background from somewhere even though the room was quite large; it was also felt very intimate with the ambient lighting making the scene appear like early dusk.

"Wow, Toph this is absolutely amazing. I'd expect to see the Guru with a bowl of banana and onion juice walk up any minute. I wonder if it's on the menu?"

Aang reached across the table and took Toph's hand. Toph suddenly yanked it away and delivered a scowl, "Didn't you hear anything I said in the carriage Twinkle Toes; we are being observed and as such, need to act accordingly until we can get out of this place. So keep your hands and various other parts to yourself and don't get comfortable."

"At least are we going to have dinner? (Aang pleading as he looked at the Air Nomad cuisine section) Some of these dishes I haven't had in… (his tone dropped as he remembered how truly long it had been) 100 years… Toph."

She heard and felt his sudden upwelling of grief and reached over to take his hand.

"What about the Dai Li?" Aang asked nervously looking about for peeping toms.

"Dai Li be damned (Toph said as she smiled at him) I'm just holding my friend's hand."

"So are we going to have dinner here as well?" Aang askance filled with hope again.

"Sure Twinkle Toes… whatever you want as much as you want. (Toph heard the beginnings of a sob) And don't you go all mushy on me… you know I've become a wuss just like you now."

"Oh, oh…" Aang sounding worried.

"What wrong Aang?" Toph asked mirroring his reaction.

"I forgot to leave my Inn key on the seat of the carriage like Fong told me too (Aang sighing deeply) I've ruined everything haven't I."

Aang dropped his head and this time a tear did slip from his eyes.

"Silly monk (Toph whispered with a smile) did you think I'd trust you to remember with all that distraction in the coach. Check your pocket?"

Aang checked and found that the keys were missing and he lifted his head with a smile.

"How… when did you?" Aang was totally amazed.

"I can even tell you how much coin you have on you… (Toph giving him a sexy smile) and were you keep it."

"Sifu T, have I told you lately how wonderfully amazing you truly are?"

"Yes (Toph smiling broadly) but you can stand to mention it a few more times."

* * *

**Chapter 20: Date Night – A Real Good Time Part III**

* * *

_**A/N: The is the next to final chapter of Date Night and I've heard from a few folks but not as many as I would have liked too. Still with almost 8000 hits since its inception I would have expected more feedback but from the ones who have I want to say thanks.**_

_**We are approaching the final chapters of the story but a few more surprises are ahead. I hope more people chime in and if not enjoy the story.**_

_**Now as usual… On with the Story!**_

_**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter**_

_**"Whose you're favorite Avatar character or OC in this FanFic."**_

Date Night – A Real Good Time

Aang had eaten until he was having trouble breathing. Toph didn't have to order a thing because everything Aang had he insisted she also try and he had a story attached to each dish. His one complaint was that the meringue on the lemon crème tart was not full enough. Toph had to restrain him from going back to the kitchen to show them "How a real Airbender does it."

Toph had to admit that all the food was great and that she didn't even miss not ordering the fire pheasant. She now listened to him groaning in gastric distress and burping in manners and volume that only an Air Nomad was capable of.

She was not looking forward to the backlash from the spicy white bean chili that Aang said he and his friends used to see who could create the biggest flame in the camp fire with. He actually challenged her to a chili blowout for later… this contest she declined.

"Are you going to be able to move after all that food Twinkle Toes… we're supposed to go dancing and a few other things that you might have forgotten about? But if you're stuffed like a pig-cow then all you're going to do is burp, fart and sleep and maybe not in that order!" Toph said giving him her classic drill sergeant expression.

"Don't worry Flower... (Aang burping back curry) a little exercise, like dancing, and I'll be up for anything and I do mean anything you would like to offer."

"Whew… (Toph waving her hand in front of her face) keep doing that and the only thing I'll be offering you is a ride back to the palace and I don't mean in the coach either."

"Sorry Toph… (burp) egg curry always does that to me… (burp) but I can't resist. Some chamomile and spearmint tea should settle my stomach in a hurry."

"Well order some now and do it in a hurry. I think one more burp and you'll be eating that stuff a second time." Toph said as she shook her head and metal bent her chair away from the table far enough to avoid the fumes and cross her legs comfortably.

Aang signaled for a waiter, like Toph taught him to, and was immediately surrounded by three who offered everything from refills of drinks to warm towels to shoulder massages. Toph took them up on the massage. Aang ordered his tea and even told them how long to steep it for. This got the attention of the head chef who came to the suite to talk to the last airbender.

"Lord Avatar… I personally made every dish tonight for you and the Princess (a tall well built scholarly looking man said as he observed the carnage of a pleased customer) I hope all was to your liking."

"Yes, it was all excellent except the…"

"Except the fact he doesn't have two stomachs… that's what the Avatar is trying to say Head Chef (Toph interrupting before Aang insults the man on accident) isn't that right Lord Avatar."

"Well actually your Highness… (Aang not catching her reason for the interruption) I was going to mention…"

Aang suddenly felt a sharp point from his seat jab him in the rear causing him to pop up. He gave a quick look towards Toph who put a finger to her lips.

"Uh… that I wish I had three stomachs and I wanted to personally … thank you (Aang bowing and rubbing where he got stuck on the sly) are you sure you're not Air Nomad?"

"Thank you so much for the compliment Avatar. This means so much coming from you an authentic living relic. (The chef said bowing) I did have a question though about the tea steeping process. Is this some special Air Nomad way?"

"Actually no, it's the way they make it at the best tea shop in all of Ba Sing Se." Aang replied with great pride.

"Not meaing to try and discredit your taste Lord Avatar (The Chef sticking out his chest) I think we make the best tea in Ba Sing Se here at Tueng's."

This time Toph's eyes went wide at the slight to the Jasmine Dragon, "What… beg your pardon… did I hear you say you make the best tea here… I don't think so (Toph snapping her fingers) and I think my friend The Dragon of the West would definitely take exception to that statement."

Aang loved it when she got her ire up and dropped the noble façade. She was absolutely the earthiest person he knew. [A/N: pun is definitely intended]

The chef was willing to question the Avatar's taste but not that of the Royal Princess. The man found himself sweating profusely under her relentless gaze.

"I sincerely apologize your Majesty (bowing now to the floor before her) I did not mean to offend you or the Avatar or this Mr. Dragon fellow you are speaking of."

"His name is Iroh!" Toph spat getting to her feet now.

"General Iroh? (The chef lifting his head from the floor) He is the one you speak of? Is he this Dragon?"

"Why yes… (Aang saying with a smile) he owns the Jasmine Dragon."

"Permission to rise your Majesty? (Toph nodded and the chef got back on his feet) General Iroh now supplies us with all our tea blends. I did not know he was also a proprietor... please forgive my ignorance your Majesty?"

"You should be asking forgiveness of the Avatar (Toph pointing to Aang who was very much enjoying the show) you questioned his taste… (Toph looking Aang's way now) and I can assure you he has excellent taste in every instance."

"I humbly apologize for my arrogance Lord Avatar for questioning you in the least" the Chef bowing.

"And I humbly, BRAAACK, accept (Aang smiling from ear to ear after the loud and lengthy burp) sorry about that… I think I really need that tea now."

"Of course my Lord… (the chef blinking several times from strong scent of curry in airbender's massive burp that knocked off his hat) I will get it to you right away… by your leave your Majesty."

As soon as the chef left the suite both Aang and Toph burst out laughing.

The burp had cleared room in Aang's stomach to indulge in a bit more of the desserts that were on a cart by the table. Toph forbade him from getting anymore curry anything.

As she sat and drank a cup of hot sweet gingered soymilk, Aang got the impression that she was waiting for something. He just loved watching her movements… everything seemed to be so deliberate and elegant. Even when she was trying to be common her breeding seemed to surface. Little rich girl playing the role to fit in or to deny her upbringing; Aang always found it amusing how much she really had to work at it… always over the top.

Not to get Toph wrong… she had an edge and a temperament that screamed lets get naughty that she now employed as her lips kissed the edge of her delicate porcelain cup and then her tongue traced along the rim as she became aware Aang was watching her.

The little monk stared in wonder as a piece of cake dropped from his mouth onto his lap. He sat enthralled watching her improper performance. Toph's top lip had a trace of foam from the milk on it giving it a light glazed appearance as her red tongue ran and softly flicked along the white rim of the cup; a drop of the creamy brew seemed to be suspended as if by magic from the point of her lip. Aang just wanted to suck those lips and stop the teasing drop that called his name every second it stayed in its unnatural position. His breath got shallow and is self-control was rapidly waning.

"Toph if you don't lick your lips right now I will not be responsible for my actions as I fly across this table to lick them for you."

His urgent whispered message caused her to smile drawing in her lips and blushing as she cocked her head playfully his way. His heart was beating rapidly and she made a note to add this to her repertoire.

"My Lord Avatar, as a matter of prudence and temperance, should not one learn to abate the baser instinctual modalities in favor of the more esoterically pure and philosophical constructs that we may maturate as a society?"

"Huh… I think I understood about the first three words you said Sifu Toph (Aang smiling mischievously with a spoon full of pie) but I can't really agree with the mature part."

Aang lets the pie fly and it hits her squarely on the nose. As the red berries roll down her face Toph does not look amused. She moves her foot back slightly. Aang's chair suddenly lurches forward and his entire face plunges in his plate covered in the same gooey sweet stuff.

Aang sighed as he lifted his face and looked at Toph wiping her face daintily with her napkin a sneaky half smile perched on her lips. Aang then water bent a splash of the soymilk from her cup into her face when she dropped the napkin.

Toph now took in a deep breath and heard the Avatar's bemused chuckle. Toph figured now that Aang liked the egg curry so much and that it sat in a metal tureen on the table… it would be a real shame to waste it… so …"

"Ahhhh…. What's your problem?" Aang yelled now wearing a very fancy metal hat with a thick yellow creamy sauce slowly running down his face and neck getting the attention of the maître d'.

"What's your problem (Toph standing up and yelling back at him) first you take and throw a pie in my face and then you just about drown me!"

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration Princess (Aang trying to keep the curry out of his eyes) I flicked you with a little spoonful and gave you a tiny splash… (waiters now with towels and wet clothes trying carefully to dislodge the tureen from his head) and you put my face in the pie and then stuff this thing on my head dumping all this egg curry…"

"You know Twinkle Toes all I heard was… face ... pie… curry… blah, blah, blah." Toph said as she went back to drinking her gingered soymilk.

"I am sorry Avatar but the tureen seems to be wedged rather well on your head." The maitre d' said with a rather bewildered look on his face.

"Please Toph will you take this thing off my head… the curry is getting in my eyes."

"Only if you promise to stop throwing food or splashing me (Toph setting down her cup) my mother is going to kill me if I get anything on this dress… it's a one of a kind original."

It then dawned on Aang why Toph made that request in the carriage; he couldn't help even in his predicament but smile.

"Ok… ok… just hurry… I think this stuff is burning the arrow off my head."

"You promise?"

"Yes... yes… I give you my Avatar…"

"Nope… Twinkle Toes that won't work (Toph picking up her cup again) that's as good as a gold plated lead piece. I've heard you break that one more times than you break wind."

"Ok… I swear by the Air and Wind Spirits I will not throw any more food at you, ok?"

"Or anything else that will get my dress dirty."

"Or anything else that will get your dress dirty… I swear… please Toph… please!" Aang sounded like he was about to cry now.

Toph put her cup down and stretched her hands towards him as the waiters put towels around the edge to catch the drippings as they fell out. There was a high pitch whine as the tureen began to flex under the only metal bender's will and Aang feeling the looseness pulled it off his head enjoying the sensation of the rush of cool air on his agitated scalp… bending as much of the remaining curry back into the pot as possible.

The staff had already brought out a wash basin in preparation of Aang getting free and he availed himself by bending the water over the top of his head washing away the spicy mix.

"That really burned Toph… (Aang trying to look at himself in his silverware) I think my head is all red now."

"Oh yeah… (Toph answering nonchalantly) I forgot you still have baby skin."

Aang could hear the wait staff's muffled giggles at the comment and his ego was indeed bruised.

Toph detected him looking around and knew her pupil was up to mischief again.

"Oh Aang… (Toph setting down her cup) remember that scroll… (there was the sound of water hitting the floor) did you happen to read it?"

"Can you please excuse us (Aang said to the Maitre d" and his staff) her Royal Highness and I need to discuss a matter of deep importance."

"But Lord Avatar there is still curry and now water…"

With a quick wave of his hands Aang bent the mess away into the pot and basin and they carried it all away clearing the table.

"Now please leave us… (Aang's voice a desperate plea) we need to discuss… "

"But my Lord Avatar your clothing is ruined and we can accommodate you with a new suite at a very reasonable price (the Maitre d' turning his back to Toph as to privately whisper to Aang) these things happen more often than one would realize."

"Go head Twinkle Toes (Toph hearing everything) his majesty hotness is paying for this shindig anyway… plus you reek."

"Ok… (Aang shaking his head in resignation) where do I go and what do I do?"

"Please this way my Lord Avatar."

Aang was lead to two small rooms where he could wash up and then the tailor could fit him in a matter of minutes in one of the various suits that hung from a rack in the room. Aang had to admit he did an excellent job. His dark green tunic and pants was now replaced with a navy blue long sleeve silk shirt with folded cuffs with gold trim around the collar and cuffs and matching billowing pants. This was topped by a heavy silk sleeveless grey padded waistcoat with a mandarin style collar. Aang also got a grey matching padded cap with two long navy blue ribbons in the back. He actually liked it better than the green outfit… it made him look beefier.

Aang finally got back to Toph and wished she could see him.

"You must really like what you're wearing Twinkle because you're walking more confidently."

"It is a very nice outfit… (Aang smoothing the sleeves) I wonder how much it's going to set Zuko back."

"Whatever it is… it's still not enough for him trying to have you (Toph remembering that others maybe listening) you know what I mean."

"No can't say I do Toph (Aang drawing a blank) what did he want me to do?"

"You know… with the charm stuff… and the find out if I knew about what you knew about…"

"Oh… the seduc…UMPH!" Aang's chair slammed so hard into the edge of the table it knocked the wind out of him.

"Shut up! (Toph leaning over the table her voice a threatening growl) Did you forget we are probably being watched!

Aang sat gasping for air while rubbing abdomen and coughing until he found his breath. Toph waited patiently for him to recover enough to eek out a reply with tears in his eyes.

"Ok Sifu T."

Aang and Toph sat quietly now sipping tea. Aang was kind of afraid of what to say fearing a repeat of the previous incident that he was sure was going to leave a bruise.

"Flo… Toph why don't we go to our next place… I'm getting bored."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But Toph this is soooo boring."

"Is number three boring Aang?" Toph asked arching an eyebrow with a lascivious smile.

"Nu…nu… number… three (Aang starting to drool remembering the illustration) did you say number three Sifu Toph?"

"That's exactly what I said unless you just want to go now? (Toph starting to stand) If you're bored then we can go and return to the palace…"

"No, no… (Aang reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder) please sit… sit. We'll wait as long as it takes. The monks used to say boredom was just a state of mind that could be altered with a change of consciousness."

"Uh, uh… I guess number three could be considered a change of consciousness… as well as other things." Toph said as her voice drifted softly in thought.

Toph's sultry voice always made him catch his breath and blush. She had such control over him that he marveled at it. Ever since she joined them as his teacher she exercised it and now that they were lovers it had only intensified.

Toph was feeling his reaction and wanted to kiss him with a vengeance now. The wait was wearing on her nerves until now. She only had a sense of growing expectation as she felt his excitement increasing.

"Excuse me your Majesty… Lord Avatar, a message has arrived" the Maitre d' announced with a bow handing the parchment to Aang.

"Oh… I wonder who would be sending us a message (Aang unfolding the letter) Uhmm… all it says is … Ready."

Toph was already up and moving.

"Where are you going Toph?"

"To the restroom… you know my small bladder."

With that she was gone and Aang was left to ponder the strange message.

****10 Minutes Later******

Aang stood up as Toph approached the table and took a seat.

"Boy Toph you must really had to go (Aang whispered with his air bending) how much tea did you drink?"

There was no reaction.

He blew a kiss and she jumped at the sensation as if totally unexpected.

Aang now looked closer, her bosom was larger and her posture different. Then he looked into her eyes, they were clear green not the misty green of Toph's. Aang got closer so that he could whisper normal way.

"Mei Mei where is Toph and why are you in her dress?"

"It's a little snug around the bust… (Mei Mei's finger tracing her bulging cleavage) do you like it my Lord? I think I fill this out better than cousin."

It was indeed impressive and Aang had to refocus, "Mei Mei where is Toph?"

"That was a very good trick with the kiss my Lord (Mei Mei winking) may I have another? I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart (Mei Mei crossing her cleavage and winking) all it was missing was the (Mei Mei licking her lips) tongue. So now that will be my payment for this errand."

Aang slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand at the minx's flirting. "Please Mei Mei where is the Princess?"

"The kiss my Lord… payment first" Mei Mei demanded smiling seductively

Aang sighed and then blew another inconspicuous kiss right unto Mei Mei lips. At this distance he could see them depress as if his lips where on hers. She closed her eyes at the feeling and when it was all finished she smiled warmly at him swallowing deeply.

"Ah… my Lord… (Her breathing shallow) you are to go to the restroom and there change clothes…. ah… and meet cousin in a coach out front." Mei Mei was now fanning herself.

"Thank you Mei Mei (Aang then blew another kiss that caused her eyes to flicker and cheeks to blush deeply) here is your tip!"

Mei Mei had to grab the edge of the table to steady herself as Aang sped to the restroom.

"I have to get me some of that cousin" Mei Mei thought as she watched him bound away.

Aang walked into the large restroom nodding to the attendant at the entrance. The walls were polished granite and the floor marble. The walls and doors of the stalls also were made of marble with brass hinges.

Aang slowly walked in front of the stalls not knowing exactly what to look for. Finally he got to the last one and looking away scratched his head. Suddenly a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him in.

"What…"

"Shhh… you must be quite." Fong said.

Aang turned around and saw that Fong was dressed in the dark green outfit he was wearing. She had been made up to look bald with a rubber cap like the lady in the play on Ember Island with a blue arrow on her head and he saw the arrows on her hands as well.

"Why are you dressed up like me Fong (Aang disturbed that a lady is playing his again) wasn't there a guy who we could trust?"

"No… and by the way not many men are you size. (Fong looking him over) Evidently you airbenders were a small frame bunch. Besides you and I are about the same height and the same shade. No one will notice… people just don't look that closely."

Fong now looking Aang over and seeing him in his new clothes, "What happened to your other clothes Lord Avatar? We were supposed to match."

"Toph dumped a pot of egg curry on me and I had to get some new clothes."

"Ok that means we are going to have to change clothes… so start stripping. Your new clothes are in the satchel in the corner."

Aang started to undress as well as Fong. She was the tallest of the Toph look-a-likes and the only one with brown eyes. She was actually a Bei Fong; the daughter of Lao's younger brother. She was two years older than Toph and had a no nonsense attitude being the second in command. Aang liked her hair in that it was just like Toph's thick and full, but she had sharper features in her chin and cheeks. Her eyes and mouth were the same shape. He had also married into Poppy's family the Soon Haans because of their ties to King Bumi's lineage.

Aang watched as the very muscular girl disrobed. To his surprise she wasn't wearing a breast band over her modest size breast with particularly larger nipples. Her derriere was full and round so much so that her panty was already hidden in it showing the powerful muscles of her thighs and calves in one line. She had the blue master airbender arrows painted on her body not just where it was visible. Aang found it extremely stimulating.

She was observing Aang spying her, he was moving very slowly. She turned full face to him with her hands on her hips and smiled. Aang blushed greatly knowing that he was now busted. He also showed another indication… Fong's eyes now locked on his midsection.

"Umph… Lili said that you may need to be drained… two doses she said. There is already a Remembrance in the satchel (her eyes softening as she approached) we need to make this quick… your princess awaits."

Aang entered the carriage breathing hard with the satchel in tow. His cheeks burned still and he was trying to gather his thoughts as he pulled back the hood of his maroon cloak. Toph was sitting on the bench her arms folded across her breast and her legs crossed.

"Took you long enough Twinkle Toes… what were you doing? (Toph evidently frustrated) Never mind lets just get going."

Aang was grateful that he didn't have to answer her questions because he would be in for a night of hurt instead of pleasure. He was breathing easier now as he went to sit down next to her.

"You sit over there (Toph pointing to the other bench) until I'm not mad at you anymore."

Aang obediently sat across from her looking at her trying to maintain her anger but her demeanor was already changing.

"Driver… To the Pit." Toph shouted as the coach jerked forward and started towards the lower ring. These public carriages did not have the smooth ride or the plush interior of the royal one.

Aang enjoyed the loud clicking of the coach as he was able to collect his thoughts and compose himself. This week had been the wildest of his life ever since he learned he was the Avatar and it wasn't over yet. Two girlfriends… a number of illicit rendezvous and it seemed that every girl he met was interested in him. There must be a common denominator in all this, not that it wasn't fun.

Aang gazed at Toph admiring her beauty and cool ivory skin. She impishly stuck her tongue out at him in mock anger. How she knew he was looking at her was still a mystery to him. Sokka surmised that Toph was really a creation from another dimension and that her eyes really detected motion. Aang now really like this creation and wanted to sit next to her but she had not given him permission. She was wearing her old yellow and green travelling togs that gave him a warm comfortable feeling. Her hair was still in braids and the combo to him was most appealing. She also wore a maroon cloak with a hood to mask her identity when she left the restaurant.

Aang was wearing a common rough cotton green pullover long sleeve baggy shirt and dark green baggy pants. He also wore a yellow bandana with a green pattern that covered his head and forehead. On his hands he had fingerless gloves and he still wore his original boots thus covering all his tattoos.

"Forgive me yet?"

"No… well maybe. (Toph smiling slightly) you know that you should never keep a girl waiting."

"I am truly sorry (Aang kneeling taking her foot) how can I make this up to you?"

_**[A/N: I know that Matter of Honor has a foot scene but I can't see how you have Toph and not have a sexy foot scene. She is so… feral]**_

"Well you can use your imagination and see where this takes us." Toph hissed closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath as he pulled off her slipper.

Her feet were remarkably soft and smooth no doubt from all the pampering they had been getting this week. Aang's warmed fingers traced the contours as she giggled when it tickled. He then sucked her big toe in his mouth and her fists clinched tightly… eyes and mouth open wide in shock. Her entire body was stiff as if she was experiencing an electrical shock instead of his gently rolling tongue coming across the underside of the digit.

He decided to go for two and sucked in the second toes as well and she contorted on the seat twisting her upper body and now biting her fist with her eyes tightly closed. That was all the encouragement he need and he placed all the toes of her small foot in his mouth allowing his tongue to roll along them like playing a xylophone. Toph was helpless in his grip as she thrashed and yelped, crying out the names of various deities. He then went for her arch and she let out a high pitched cry beating the bench furiously with both hands.

"You don't know how many times I've dreamed of doing this since I met you Flower (Aang speaking into her sole with a gentle kiss) these precious feet of a Master Earthbender… to kiss and caress these beautiful instruments. Even before I thought of you as sexy… your feet has always tempted me"

"Truth?" Toph asking very much surprised.

"Truth!" Aang affirmed.

"Why haven't you done this before then?"

"I thought you would kill me (Aang appraising her foot like a priceless gem) this is so intimate."

"I gave you all of me Aang (Toph spoke with a quirky half smile) my feet as well."

Aang started again with relish but this time she let the sensation take her; rolling through her in waves. He delicately uncovered the other foot and started on it alternating between them. He then placed both feet sole to sole so that he could suck on both at the same time.

If there was such as place as Nirvana, she was close to being there as the little month lavished her feet with both mouth and massage. She had definitely melted and was panting heavily.

"Come and kiss me Aang… (Toph bending down and grabbing his cloak) I need your kisses now."

"What about where my mouth has been Sifu T (Aang teased as he moved up on the bench embracing her) don't I need to rinse?"

"Just shut up and share some of that toe jam Twinkle Toes." Toph breathed out pressing into a mind numbing kiss.

The lovers enjoyed the rocking of the carriage as it clacked along and they exchanged kisses and words of endearment.

Mei Mei finally saw Fong approach the table dressed as Aang. She even had to do a double take the appearance was so close.

"What the hell took you so long Fong? I can only drink so much tea and they won't give the little Princess anything stronger." Mei Mei pouted looking bored and frustrated.

Fong sat down and indicated to the waiter she wanted a fresh cup of whatever the Avatar was drinking and then took a pastry from the dessert cart.

"You must learn to be patient Mei Mei… (Fong taking in a deep breath with a satisfied smile) you need to enjoy the journey… take in your surroundings… smell the…"

"You bitch… (Mei Mei whispered harshly) you did him didn't you? Right here… I can't believe you and you tell me to be patient… Oh… I can't believe you have the gall to tell me to 'enjoy the journey' when you're getting all the enjoyment."

"Quiet down Mei Mei… you know you voice carries… you don't want to blow our disguises. What makes you think anything like that happened here… get a grip on yourself girl… we are not all slaves to our baser functions." Fong whispering back in a commanding tone as Mei Mei sat back in her seat crossing her arms and sighed.

Mei Mei sat scowling at Fong and Fong just ignored her as usual. The new cup of tea finally arrived and Fong nodded her thanks not wanting to speak and give away her identity.

Mei Mei suddenly noticed something and leaned forward, "Hey Fong (she whispered softly now) you have something on your face right over you top lip."

"It must be some of the pastry." Fong answered blushing lightly taking a napkin and wiping it away.

"Fong… (Mei Mei pointing to her plate) you haven't had any pastry yet."

Toph and Aang embraced and kissed knowing that their identities were secure and they were free to enjoy one another. She now sat across his lap with her arms around his neck turning her head one way then another as she tried kissing him from various angles. She loved this little game so fun and yet so… touching.

"What about Katara Aang?" Toph asked as she retreated from a rather long wet kiss… a shimmering line of spittle still connecting them.

"What about her?" Aang replied turning away breaking the silver strand reluctant to speak her name.

"I mean… (Toph turning his head back to face her) here we are doing this… and we have done more and if we are honest with ourselves my young student (Toph smiling gently at him) you will eventually pierce my veil (Aang shivered at the words) this I am as sure of as the sun rising. So what of Katara I am asking… when will you tell her that you love me… you do love me don't you Aang?"

"I can tell you Toph that I… "Aang breathing hitched as his words faltered.

His eyes filled and he closed them tightly as he drew her into a close hug… the wave of emotion taking him off guard. He tried to speak again but he felt strangled by the depth of it. Toph hugged him tighter as she felt him start to cry his head slumped slowly across her shoulder.

"A nod will suffice Twinkles if it's too hard to speak." Toph softly spoke into his ear as she stroked his head.

Aang felt vulnerable and weak, the simple question revealed a complex underpinning of feelings and thoughts… deep images including fears. Even with his Avatar powers… this was bigger than him. Aang nodded in the affirmative and she peppered kisses on his head.

The Katara conundrum would have to wait. She knew he was being honest with her about loving her and for this moment in time… that was good enough. The fact Mom was working on solving that issue caused Toph to smile even broader.

"You're mine Avatar… always and forever" the thought seemed to echo across a thousand generations even as her Royal Majesty Princess Inspector General Toph Bei Fong reveled in it this evening.

The taxi finally arrived at the Pit. It was an infamous night club on the lower ring known for the Rage. The Rage was simply a form of music with a heavy bass rhythm that incorporated lots of drums as well as horns and strings played very loud as dancers 'free styled" on the dance floor jumping, spinning and gyrating to the crushing beat.

Toph and Aang got out of the coach and started for the club. She could already feel the beat and started to bop her head to it as her excitement built.

"You two nobles better be careful slum'n it down here (the gruff cabbie offering some advice after Aang's generous tip) besides you looks a bit on the young side to get into a place like that. Every night some one ends up on the wrong side of a shank or bent into the street. I can wait here for ya if you'd like for… lets say… a large silva."

"Go ahead and pay him Shu… (Toph squeezing Aang's arm more) we might need a coach for later as well."

Aang reached into the well supplied money belt that was in the satchel and gave the man a large silver coin. He knew it was probably more money than the man would see all week and that the cabbie thought they were just two more gullible kids.

"Now listen up (Toph using her commanding voice) this is not our first time around the park and I know you took us the long way so you could double charge us. (the cabbie was stunned) Don't bother to deny it… and don't worry… we made good use of the time. I like an honest crook that's why I had him give you a weeks pay. You could've just double charged us. After this we go to the Paradise… do you know where that is?"

"Yes… me Lady but why would you…"

Toph cut the very confused man off in mid question, "I'm hiring you to drive and not to ask or to tell if you get my meaning. There is a large gold for you at the end of the night to add to that silver for your service and silence."

"My lips are sealed and I am at your service me Lady… young Lord" the cabbie said bowing to the petite couple.

"Are you armed?" Toph asked drolly.

"Well…" the cabby fumbling with the question.

"Just answer the question man" Toph said now displaying her annoyance.

"Well… me Lady the streets are dangerous for an honest coachman such as myself so…"

"Yeah, yeah yeah… blah… blah…blah now hand it over and Shu will give you a silver to go buy yourself something nice while we go in" Toph said as she held out her hand not wanting the long story.

The cabbie took out from under his cloak a long dagger with a serpentine blade and handed it to her.

"The sheath as well man, how is my boyfriend going to carry this otherwise."

The cabbie sighed and unbuckled the belt/sheath that fit the blade and handed over as well.

Aang gave him two silvers to his astonishment and glee for putting up with Toph's demanding ways as the cabbie set out to replace his 'dancing lady'.

"Hey Toph…"

"Call me Oma… you better start practicing now so you don't slip up like we agreed to."

"Ok Oma (somehow the name seemed very familiar and fit) why did you want his dagger?"

"Well Shu… all the other guys are wearing swords, daggers or some type of weapon and so that you won't stand out you need one as well."

"That make sense Oma…(Aang now observing her in the gaslight of the street) hey Oma?"

"Yeah Shu?"

"Kiss me."

Toph turned into his arms and they once again engaged in several warm passionate tongue twisters.

No one was shocked or commented other than "Get a Room" which Toph shouted back "We will!"

The experience was liberating and they laughed now as they headed towards the Pit.

Aang wore the knife belt slung across his chest the dagger hung on his left side. He had the satchel over his right shoulder and the money belt about his waist. They now were at the door where a huge man almost as big as the Hippo stood. He was evidently the doorman… actually he was larger than the door.

"Hey you kids (the man had an amazingly gentle voice) go on home. This is no place for the two of you."

"I think we should be the judge of that (Toph stepping up to him with her hands on her hips) this is a public establishment isn't."

The man looked down at the tiny girl with a smirk, "You remind me of someone I saw once little one… a mighty warrior. I think her name was the Bandit or something like that She fought in the Earth Rumbles over in Gaoling… ever heard of her?"

"Nope can't say I have (Toph smiling and stepping back) why would I know her?"

"I guess there is no reason you would. She was absolutely amazing to watch though… (The giant said shaking his head in memory) a true master of the craft. She disappeared and the Rumbles stopped. Some said that she went to fight with the underground. Anyway… you just reminded me of her that's all."

"Now can we go in (Toph taking Aang's arm) if you're quite finished traipsing down memory lane Tiny."

"Oma… (Aang whispering to her) I don't think it's a good idea to insult the huge man if we want to get in."

"Ha, ha, ha… (the giant laughed) nobody has called me that since my cousin the Hippo. He used to fight in those matches too… always lost to that little girl. What was her name Blind Thief I think? That was her gimmick… they made her look blind. But everyone knew the matches were rigged and she wasn't really blind."

"It wasn't a gimmick… (Toph rumbled under her breath as Aang pulled her back) and it was the Blind Bandit moron."

"C'mon Oma lets go… (Aang trying to calm her down) we can go to our other place now."

"NO… I want to dance (Toph turning on him) I will not be stopped by some gigantic memory deficient cousin of Hippo.

Toph turned back around and walked up to the mountain of a man, "Are you going to let us in or do I…"

"My boss would fire me if I let two ten year old girls in," the man pleaded.

"Hey… (Aang protesting now) I am definitely not a GIRL nor am I ten years olds… what's a guy gotta do to get some respect?"

Toph opened her cloak and stuck out her blossoming bosom "And yes I am a girl but as you can see I am well past ten."

"It's… it's … you… you're…." the hulk now stammering.

"I know they look good (Toph closing her cloak) but they are spoken for."

"Not the nubbies girl… you're the Bandit. The outfit… the eyes… I'd know you anywhere you're the Blind Bandit!" the big man sounded as if he was going to faint.

"Well you found me out (Toph threw her hands up in Blind bandit fashion to his delight) I was trying to travel incognito."

"Incog whatta?" The man asked now confused.

"You know in disguise (Toph deciding to get chummy) you know cloak and different hairdo… that kind of thing."

"Oh… yeah… you wouldn't want to get mobbed by the fans… I can see that. (The big man leaned close to Toph's ear) Your bodyguard is kind of on the puny side as well."

"I know… (Toph shaking her head) good help is so hard to find, especially when you're on a budget."

'I apologize for not letting you in before Miss Bandit... I just ask that you don't bend in the club… please take it outside or call me… I'm the Rhino."

"Large animals themes kind of runs in the family… hey?"

"No… my name is actually Sami… Rhino is my Rumble name. I was going to join up before it all stopped. Are you going to start rumbling again Miss Bandit."

"No Rhino… (Toph putting a hand on his massive forearm) boy you're well built… no, it wouldn't be fair to the other competitors. I'll just retire undefeated."

The Rhino bowed and opened the heavy door for the young couple. There is a flood of light and sound coming up from a long stone staircase embedded with glowing green crystals..

"Excuse me… (Aang stepping up) undefeated? Did I hear you say undefeated."

"Shut it Twinkles… we can discuss how you cheated later. (Toph grabbing his arm and pulling him closer ) right now I'm gonna kick some butt on the dance floor. Please try to keep up."

"Is that a challenge Oma… (Aang squeezing her arm) are calling me out on the dance floor… my natural element?"

"Well Shu… it is what it is boy. (Toph squeezing back) Remember I've seen your 100 year old weak ass stuff you call dancing. It got those little Fire Nation girls all hot and bothered but it definitely could stand some improvements.

"Well now you're a Master Dancer as well? How many titles are you going to claim?"

"Everyone I deserve and tonight I'll show why."

"I really didn't know you could dance Oma." Aang stating honestly surprised.

"There's a lot about me you don't know… yet." Toph responded winking.

The two walked down the stone steps that opened up to a massive crystal pit. It did remind Aang of the place that he got struck down by Azula and he shuddered.

"Are you okay Twinkle Toes… I just felt you shiver badly." Toph asked very concern.

"Just a bad memory it's gone now… it was actually nothing."

The stress in his voice told her otherwise, "If you don't like it here Aang we can leave and go have some fun elsewhere?"

He was mindful that she called him Aang instead of Shu or Twinkles Toes meaning that she was really picking up on his anxiety.

"I'll be fine OMA… (Aang emphasizing the name) I just need to get my groove on and then baby… I'll see if I can get you all hot and bother."

"Ok… (Toph still sounding concerned) lets hit the floor SHU!

The pit was divided into sections. An open area which was the dance floor and then a wall of crystals that blocked most of the sound behind it was tables that ringed the floor. There was a long bar to the rear with crystal pillars for stools. Everything was glowing from the natural radiance of the crystals. The softer dimmer green ones were at the table while the brighter white ones where above the dance floor ceiling. The band sat on a ledge directly above but to the rear of the dance floor with a slanted roof that channeled the sound onto it. The designers seemed to have used crystals that either enhanced or impeded sound just like they did with the lighting.

Toph and Aang were shown to a small table and they ordered drinks… Aang kept both of their beverages non-alcoholic to Toph's chagrin. The band started a new tune and Toph grabbed his hand and they hit the floor, leaving their cloaks at the table. Toph felt the beat move through her like a living thing and she flowed with it. She swung her head around… her plaits whipping in the air and her arms and legs moving and swaying with her body in a chorus that froze Aang in his place. It was both fascinating and erotic. Aang wasn't the only one to notice as other guys started to gravitate towards her.

"Dance with me Twinkles… (Toph giving him the eye) you said you would get me all hot and bothered"

Toph put her back to him and let him feel her hips gyrate to the music against him… Aang started to move in concert with her his hands on her waist. He started to use his earthbending to feel the beat as well as her body that telegraphed the moves. They both now moved to the deep sensual pulses of the music and his world was only the music and Toph. She moved her body up and down his pressing and grinding into him. Her hands tracing his sides and he was focusing her like a conductor for maximum effect.

When the music stopped there was silence followed by the roar of applause. They had become the center of attention and their unique style mesmerized the rest of the dancers. People complimented them and patted them on the back as they made their way back to their table. They were breathing heavy but not so much from the physical excursion as from the close personal contact.

"Well Shu how's my dancing?" Toph asked as she took a drink of her honey brew.

"If we would have introduced that I kind of dancing in the cave I think we would have had more than a dance party going on Oma." Aang joked as he drank down his pomegranate juice.

"You still didn't tell me how you like it" Toph asked in a sultry way reaching over to touch his hand.

"I think if we would have gone much longer out there my sack of gold would have been spilling over. (Aang deeply blushing) You were so hot out there and I thought I might have to fight off the wolves for a moment."

"I thought the same about you the way some of those floozies have been leering at you. (Toph taking his other hand) Let's make a deal Twinkles… I'll only dance with you and you'll only dance with me tonight ok."

"That's a deal for sure Flower… I wouldn't want you doing what you did to me to any other guy. I'd have to go Avatar on his ass."

Toph was now extremely worried because by his vitals… he was telling the serious truth. That's all she needed was for the Avatar to tear apart a dance club in the city due to jealousy. She was still flattered with by his depth of commitment.

Another song started up and a young man did come over. He was tall and had a dragon tattoo on the cheek. He wore black leathers and dual swords across his back.

"Hey… why don't you and me shake it up out there a bit baby?"

"No thanks… I only dance with girls" Aang answered with a big smile as Toph chuckled.

"I wasn't talk'n ta ya lil man… (the man spat leaning down into Aang's face) I was talk'n ta the hottie here."

"Well the hottie is with me and she is only dancing with me tonight… (Aang glaring back) so back off."

Toph had never seen Aang this protective; it was quite the turn on.

"Why doesn't we let the hottie decides for herselfs (the leather clad man said turning his face towards Toph) whatcha say beautiful… ya wants ta dance with a real man."

"Yes I do… (Toph cocking her head as if looking at him) c'mon Shu I do feel like ."

Toph and Aang got up from the table and headed for the dance floor as Aang shrugged his shoulders at the shocked man.

"So that's how it is?" the young man shouted after them.

"Yep… that's how it is" a deep but gentle voice said from behind him.

The waitress had seen the slight altercation and informed the Rhino who was happy to help his Earth Rumble idol.

The young man remembered a big hand and then the sensation of flight as he was escorted from the club.

Aang and Toph danced fast and slow but always in perfect step. They were the sweethearts of the Pit.

After about three hours, Toph told him she was ready to go. Aang had enough girls' addresses to start a small campfire and Toph had shooed enough guys away to outfit a company, even after she cut down on the sexy dancing.

"What are you going to do with all those addresses Shu," Toph asked as they ascended the stairs?

"Well I thought about writing them… OW (Toph punching him for the comment) I was just joking. I was actually going to burn them when I got a chance."

"Even that buxomly one that whispered to you she'd blow you mind and your…"

"Hers is first (Aang remembering Toph's super hearing) I swear hers is definitely first."

When they reached the top Rhino opened the door and let then out.

"I can't wait to tell my cousin I saw you (Rhino now beaming) he's coming here for the Royals' Coronation I don't know how he swung that. Any way sorry if I offended you about ya know the nubbies… they are quite nice."

"Well tell your cousin hi for me and … (Toph patting him on the forearm again) you are a big boy…they're only getting better… the nubbies that is."

"Miss Bandit… are yous' going to the Coronation by chance since I know Boulder is going too?"

"Why yes Rhino I am… (Toph pointed her hand with the royal signet ring on it towards him) it wouldn't be much of a Coronation without me."

The mountain of a man turned pale and was speechless as she gave him a good Blind Bandit laugh and walked off arm-n-arm with Aang.

_**[A/N: I thought I could do it in three chapters but I can't so I must exercise writer's privilege and add one more chapter for date night.]**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Date Night – Now the Fun Begins Part IV**

* * *

_**A/N: This is the final chapter of Date Night. I thought as I said before that I was going to be able to do the date in three chapters but the kids were having so much fun they drew it out to four. (Toph can be so demanding and I just can't say no.) As always this will not be a typical date… a moody Princess and a Powerful Avatar… how could it be?**_

_**I am always begging for comments… so pleeeeasssse. I am not too proud to beg. Love it or Hate it I live for the feedback.**_

_**Now as usual… On with the Story!**_

_**Disclaimer: See the Previous Chapter to the Previous Chapter. :**_

"_**What is you're favorite Scene so far in this Fic?"**_

**Date Night – Now the Fun Begins!**

Toph and Aang made it back to the waiting carriage where the cabbie happily dropped down and opened the door for them. He had a huge smile on his face no doubt from the windfall profit he had already made and the prospect of even more.

"Good evening me Lady… me Lord… (the cabbie bowing) I hope all has gone well thus fa' and the two of ya has been have'n an enjoyable time of it?"

"Yes… (Toph answered flipping back her hood as she stepped up into the carriage) it has been a wonderful evening and I'm sure it will only get better."

As Aang was about to embark the coachman closed the door enough behind Toph to stop him from following, "Excuse me… my young Lord… a word please?"

"Ah… sure." Aang answered walking to the rear of the coach with the man avoiding a pile of ostrich-horse droppings as they went.

"I just wanna ask you a question that wasn't fit for the young Lady's ears is all. (the coachmen looking around as if others could be listening in) Did you see her?"

"Did I see who?" Aang answered now really bewildered.

"Well a group of young gents such as yourself came by me cab talking all loud about this pretty young thing in the Pit there that was making their nature move… (cabbie winking at Aang) if yous' gets me meanings. Theys' said that she moved better than one of thems Water Tribe dancin girls on a full moon… he, he, he… now that's saying a lot… if yous' gets me meanings."

"Yeah that's saying a lot" Aang rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

"Theys' said that they couldn't get a spin on the floor from her and so they were heading to the cat house to relieve their… tensions… . if yous' gets me meanings (Cabbie now smiling at Aang) Did yous' happens ta get a spin from her me Lord? I thoughts about runnin' into the club me self but I didn't want to desert me post in case you and the Lady returned."

Aang smiled broadly putting an arm around the man's shoulder knowing exactly who the cabbie was referring too, "I sure did and she was AMAZING. I thought I was going to lose it a couple of times right there on the dance floor! Beauty in motion and she knew how to handle the old package… if yous' gets me meanings."

"You don't say me Lord (The man's voice an excited gasp) so thems wasn't makin it up?"

"Not in the least (Aang shaking his head) that girl could stir a dead man to rising… if yous' gets me meanings."

"By the Earth Spirit! (The cabbie shaking his fist in frustration) Ya think she's still at the pit me Lord, maybes I can drop yous' and head back in time too…"

"No… she left when I did (Aang said glancing over at the man) she had been dancing for quite a while by then."

"Damn… damn… that's my luck. I could have showed hers me moves (the cabbie shimming a bit) ya know got her all flowing me way."

"Wow… (Aang now laughing at the little jig) those are quite the moves… I sure she would've been impressed."

"Well maybes another day me Lord… we best be going before me Lady gets a bit bothered. She doesn't seem like the patient type, no offense me Lord."

"None taken… (Aang tapping the man on the arm) she can be a bit pushy."

""You are a strong one… (the cabbie rubbing his arm where Aang tapped him) One more questions me Lord."

"Okay."

"Did her… (cabbie nodding his head towards the carriage) see ya dancin with that pretty thing in the pit? I'd take it that me Lady there wouldn't take lightly to such shenanigans"

Aang smiled and winked at the cabbie as he moved towards the door, "She didn't see a thing… not a thing."

When Aang got into the carriage finally Toph had her arms crossed and looked very annoyed.

"What were you two old ladies yammering about?"

The carriage started to move as Aang said nothing in reply only started to remove her slippers.

Toph was quite content again by the time they reached the Paradise Club in the red-light district, filled with brothels and taverns and entertainment clubs that hosted a variety of adult form of shows.

The Paradise had some of the most exotic from the three remaining nations. Veiled belly dancers, Fan dancers, Sand dancers from the deep desert, Rock dancers, Flame Dancers and those Water Tribe Dancers. Pictures adorned the front of the club of those Water Tribe Girls... they being very popular especially on the full moon. Aang's heart started pumping hard.

"Calm down Twinkle Toes… you're not even in the door and you're already off to the races," Toph said as she took his arm and felt his pulse.

"You… this place… braids… you… why… you… Toph… I…I… you..." Aang was rambling now and his eyes were moving between Toph and a particular pictures as his temperature was on the increase.

"I'm glad you're happy to be here but cool it flameboy before you burn off your clothes… I can hardly keep a hold of you now (Toph moving her hands away and fanning them) I don't know what you're seeing but you better start meditating or whatever you do to keep the little thermostat under control."

Aang was actually locked unto a picture of one of the Water Tribe Dance girls' nude to the waist and she looked a lot like Katara. Between Toph's actual dancing and the picture of what looked like a semi-nude Katara dancing, his mind was about to explode or implode or both. That was until Toph punched him in the arm… hard.

"HEY AIR HEAD… are you listening to me... you're about to set us on fire and not in a good way. (Toph punching him again) What the hell are you looking at that's got you so (Toph leaned in to whisper) hot."

Aang rubbing his very sore arm and whispering back, "There's this picture of the Water Tribe girl that looks exactly like Katara… but she's showing her…. (Aang blushes) … you know… her…"

"Her breast Shu? (Toph filling in the blanks and smirking) it's okay to say breast Twinkles. I can see how that would excite you but we are not here to see a Katara look-a-like shake her tatas' for you. You can ask the real one to do that." Toph said with a wicked grin wondering how many teeth he would lose if he did.

"Toph… how could you say such a thing!" Aang responded now flushed.

"Hey I didn't say anything you weren't already thinking and by the way… why are you using my real name you dunderhead? Do you want every body to know who we are?"

This bought him another hard punch in the same arm in the exact same spot. She had a knack for being deadly accurate.

"OW… that really hurts you already pounded me there hard. OMA… satisfied now OMA? Can't you at least try distributing the pain. OMA? Is that better now OMA?" Aang answered back using her play name with vigor.

"Yes it is Shu." Toph replied quietly with a content smile.

Aang didn't bother to deny the part about Katara and even thought about that earlier in the day she probably would have shaken them for him. She was so fickled though… one moment yes the next no... he really didn't know which Katara he would see. Their whole year long relationship had been like this. Why would becoming intimate change a waterbender's nature?

"So why are we here… Oma (Aang now much calmer) I mean are they even going to let us in?

"Just give the guy at the door a silver piece and request a private room. They get noble kids here all the time and money talks Twinkles. I'm staying quiet so that they'll think I'm your consort."

"Consort… what are you talking about Oma and why are you having to be quiet?"

"The very rich sometimes get their sons a plaything so that they can learn how to be a man without fear that they will have an illegitimate heir. Consorts have been made so that they cannot bear children. These guys will think you're the son of some rich noble or businessman and I'm you're plaything… got it now? Consorts don't speak unless instructed normally. They are brought and sold like livestock even here in Ba Sing Se. " Toph explained as she leaned in closer.

The concept that another human being would be subjected to this was foreign and vile to Aang even though he had heard of such things but it made me feel angry inside for Toph even to pretend to play such a role.

"C'mon lets go somewhere else Sifu (Aang deliberately using her title) I don't want to be anywhere that would demean you in the least."

Toph heard the sincerity and concern in his voice and was truly touched. She stopped and pulled him into a warm loving kiss.

"Listen … (Toph still in his arms) I don't mind playing a role and we both know that I'm no ones slave. We're here to conduct some research and then we are gone… okay Shu? (Toph giving him another peck) I know you have dreams about veils and so I thought we would see an actual veil dancer and then maybe I could…"

"OH Sifu … (Aang smiling with excitement) I'm just so surprised that you would do this for me."

"Well I just thought I could make at least this dream come true. (Toph answered kissing him passionately) Now let's go in."

Aang nodded and they started in. Toph suddenly stopped them before they hit the door.

"Wait Aang... two things to remember when you go in… one you must act arrogantly and treat everybody as if they are your inferiors. You know sort of like Azula did. Next you must treat me like your property and be very possessive… don't be afraid to put your hands on me or command me around. Just know I will pay you back if you get carried away." She warned with her half smile and then she placed his hand low on her hip.

"Yes Sifu ." Aang replied with a squeeze that she sighed in appreciation at.

"One more thing… don't refer to me by any name… just commands."

Aang frowned again. How much more dehumanizing could this get even for 'research'... he was again having second thoughts and when she tried to walk forward he just stayed still.

"What's wrong now?" Toph asked thinking the matter was settled.

"This just doesn't feel right... (Aang pursing his lips in concern) not referring to you by a name… I have to call you something… your too precious and special... and even as an act I can't pretend you're not a person of great value."

Toph could hear his voice cracking and she sighed again at how much this little monk cared for her. Now she wondered if she should have jumped him on Roku's Island, damn her shyness, then maybe there wouldn't be a Katara issue now.

She walked him back the other way to an alleyway and pushed him against a wall and commenced to administer her best lip lock therapy. She felt him relax and shiver with ever kiss. She was weak in the knees herself from his talented tongue twists.

"Listen Aang just call me Ba if you wish then (she spoke into his mouth with a flick of her tongue at his lips) and thank you for caring so much for me my love."

'Quiet Ba and lets get back to those wonderful folds you are doing with your tongue," Aang speaking back into hers.

"I thought you'd like those…"

Her words were cutoff by his heated mouth mounting hers again and once again they were engaged in deep therapy, her arms wrapped about his head and neck. Neither one of them knew how long they were in that alley but Aang did remember floating a couple of feet off the ground at one time and Toph prompting him to put them back down.

"I don't think I can walk now my love… my head is still spinning from that last marvelous hot cold thing you did." Toph whispered against his chest as she listened to his pounding heart.

"Well I'm glad I have this cloak to cover this bulge you caused. Mmmm… I just can't seem to get enough of you… but I'm afraid of losing all propriety if we continue," Aang spoke while rubbing his face against her rows of braids.

"Believe me propriety is very over rated any way Twinkle Toes," Toph said with a giggle and snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Be that as it may... my beautiful, wonderful... what did I ever do without you…"

"Go on Twinkles… I definitively like where this is going," Toph interjecting

Aang now holding her firmer, "Smart, vivacious…"

"Vivacious…oh I like that," Toph said patting his backside her hands under his cloak.

"I read it in a scroll and it seemed to fit you. The way they described the heroine... it may have as well been you. Can you give them a squeeze while your hands are there... (Toph obliging) oh yeah…that's the stuff... (Aang eyes now in the top of his head) you are indeed talented as well."

"Well you know Twinkles I might really be the heroine in that story if I've lived all those lifetimes. (Toph continuing to massage his glutes) How did the story come out?"

"How… (Aang using a dreamy voice) oh… uh… she helps saves the day… the hero eventually falls in love with her… they get married, settle down and has children… you have magic fingers Sifu."

"Thanks… and yep that's pretty much my life so far except I don't know about the settling down and kids part. What are your thoughts on that Aang? (Toph dilererately using his name) I mean would you ever consider (Toph's voice lowering to a mere squeak) marrying me?"

The question reverberated through his chest leaving a huge lump in his throat. She had never sounded so vulnerable as now… she was putting her heart out there and he didn't want to break it but neither did he want to lie.

"Flower… my delicate Flower… we are so young and that prospect is still years away. But feel my heart and know that I am not lying when I say that you have me... every part of me. I am an Air Nomad and I don't know what marriage even means yet. My culture has been gone for a 100 years from this world but for me it's still alive. A day doesn't go by where I don't look to see another Air Nomad like me… sad huh?

"No Aang… (Toph's tears wetting his chest) forgive me for being so selfish… I don't often remember you lost everything to save us. What can I give you Air Nomad to easy your woes?"

"You my little Sifu have given me you… you became my teacher, my best friend, my family and now my lover… what more could I ask of you? It would be a disservice to transform you into an airbender."

"How so… can you do that really?" Toph asked in amazement.

"I don't know … but can you imagine how long a blind airbender would last." Aang retorted laughing.

"Why you (Toph now tickling his ribs) here I am thinking you were being serious and all."

"Aang grabs her hands after laughing to tears, "I am always serious about loving you Toph Bei Fong."

The tenor of his voice sent a shiver up her spine and she leaned once more on him with a deep hum as he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

"You better be Avatar Aang… you better be," Toph thought as she saw them hug with her earthbending and cherished the imagery.

Aang and Toph once more made it to the entrance of the Paradise. Aang totally ignored the pictures at the front now focusing on protecting his Toph instead. His cloak laid over her as they entered; the perfect picture of a Master and his consort. Toph immediately caught the attention of all the men in the foyer of the club.

"Good evening young Lord." The weasely man said not being able to take his eyes off of Toph as Aang pulled back his cloak.

Aang toss him a silver and sneered at him… this was easy compared ot getting into the Pit, "Why are you leering at my consort (Aang pulling back his cloak to show the long dagger) I don't appreciate such behavior (Aang now moving into the man's face to break his stare) especially from the hired help. Now get us a private suite… your best you oaf."

The man was now kowtowing under Aang glare and was half bent making a number of small bows as he quickly backed away.

"Yes my Lord… right away my Lord… sorry to offend you my Lord."

"Shut up and do it fool… (Aang doing his best Azula impersonation) we don't have all night and I want to enjoy a good show along with my fine piece here," Aang said patting her on the hip and pulling her in gruffly.

There were muffled sounds of manly approvals and comments from around the lobby. The weasely man ran off as a rather rotund man approached them.

"Good evening my Lord I am Faust the proprietor of this fine establishment. Please forgive my imp Muo, he often forgets his manners in the face of an exquisite and unique item such as you have here my Lord …huh," the huge man sighed... his hungry look making Aang even more defensive.

Aang knew the man was fishing for his name and he ignored him summarily, "Yes the fool was quite rude I hope you discipline him. Now about my suite… a private suite your best… money is no object."

"Yes.. yes.. we can get to that soon... but now I want to make you a business proposition that I think might interest you for this very rare and lovely thing. It is not often we see a petite consort and they are in great demand right now as you may or may not know. She also appears very young and fresh. I will pay you right now my young Lord... the generous sum of 10,000 pieces of gold," Faust offered as he moved to Aang's opposite side.

"WHAT!... Why do you insult me and waste my time? You know she's worth far more than that. My father would castrate me if I came back with such a petty amount after he paid so much more for her and at my request. Honestly sir… do you take me for a fool? She is not for sell." Aang yelled showing his true disgust and offense at the offer to buy Toph.

"Calm down my Lord… it was an honest mistake without me having taken a full look at the merchandise. All I saw was the beauty of her calves and the cut of her feet. (Faust extending a hand to direct Aang to his suite) maybe we can talk more later after you have… hmm… relaxed."

Aang knew Faust was looking at Toph as if she was a fine steak ready to be devoured and he again covered her with his cloak to hide her as much as possible as they walked to the suite.

The room was draped with sheer curtains all about and candlelight filled it. A well lit small center stage dominated the room ringed by pillows and low tables. The room looked quite elegant actually.

"I hope this is to your liking my Lord," Faust said smiling proudly.

"Adequate…this will do." Aang answered smugly.

Aang got the reaction from Faust he wanted as Faust frowned for a moment.

"My Lord has not told me the type of entertainment he would like… possible a Flame Dancer that burns away her garments most enticing… or maybe a Water Tribe beauty that shows you what you can really do with bit of ice…or maybe…"

"Veils… I want your best veil dancer… nothing else" Aang said abruptly interrupting Faust's revelry.

"Ah… then you want... Phantima… I appreciate a man who knows what he wants. She is how ever my Lord very expensive since she is a mainliner. (Faust said with a huff and a cut of his eyes) She will cost you five you pieces of gold for one hour."

Aang reached in and counted out the five pieces of gold into Faust's hand with a smirk, "I thought you said she was going to be expensive?"

"My mistake… my Lord… one cannot know another man's means. (Faust now looking incredulously at Aang evidently underesitmating him) If you wish her to join with you... we can do that for another five let's say.

"No thanks (Aang now uncovering Toph) I brought my own… safer that way. I'll just watch."

"Of course my Lord… most wise… your waiter will be in to attend to your needs and Phantima will also be in to entertain you as soon as her current show ends. Please enjoy your evening with us and maybe we can talk some business afterward."

Faust did not wait for an answer only bowed and left the suite closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay Ba (Aang trying to look at her before she took off her cloak) I mean that was pretty intense wasn't it?"

"Ten Thousand pieces of gold just for my calves and feet (Toph said with a huge smile) I mean Twinkles that has got to be some sort of record. I don't know if even Sweetness could get that much for her tatas. Did you hear what he said... compact models are popular this year… so I guess Twinkles… your riding in style."

The comments made Aang blush three shades of red as he sat down his satchel and took off his cloak. Toph took her's off as well and they took up positions at a table directly in front of the stage. Soon music could be heard filtering into the room. It was exotic and rhythmical... not too loud just enough for ambiance. The waitress came in scantily dresses in a see-through brassiere and harem pants that rode low on her hips. Aang ordered passion fruit juice for the both of them to the lady's surprise as she bowed and left. This got him another shot in the arm.

"What are you doing Twinkles… you don't order drinks for your consort… they drink your leftovers. Remember they are property not people."

"That's awful… to be treated like that… how can a society that considers itself advanced condone such behaviors?" Aang groused rubbing his now very sore arm.

"It is what it is right now… but it will change… this I swear." Toph said giving him a hug for comfort.

The waitress came back in and placed the drinks down one in front of each of them.

"What are you doing," Aang yelled at the woman.

"My Lord is there a problem?" the woman answered visibly shaken.

"Why are you serving this?" Aang yelled again pointing to Toph

"I don't understand my Lord… you order two drinks I only assumed you…"

"Is everyone in this place a complete moron… do you not know what this is? Look at her and tell me what this is?" Aang demanded.

"She is your consort my Lord? (the waitress now in tears) I had…"

"And have you ever served a consort before!"

"No my Lord."

"Then what makes you think you should do so NOW… (Aang still glaring at the woman) if I want two drinks so that I am not disturbed as much that is my business… is it not?

"Yes my Lord (waitress now bowing multiple time and exiting) I am sorry my Lord."

"I hated doing that Ba." Aang sighed deeply.

"I know… but you can leave her a generous tip. It'll make up for you and all the other jerks she has to deal with as well." Toph countered.

Toph leaned in tight to Aang, rubbing her body against him sensuously, as she prompted him to take his liberties with her... especially when the dancer was performing.

"She will be watching us for her master and seeing how you behave with me so you need to be convincing. Don't be shy to put your hand under my shirt… believe me I won't mind… and you know I like em warm. (Toph leading his hand under her vestment and into her blouse to touch her bare skin) I will have my hand on your chest to feel your reaction and the other on the floor to watch her dancing. This way I will now which moves you like the best."

Aang's hand was rubbing her smooth skin and started to roam as Toph and he again began to kiss. There was a knock on the door and Aang jumped to remove his hand but Toph grabbed his wrist.

"It is expected, my Master, (Toph giving him another deep kiss) leave it."

"Come in," Aang ordered once he had the breath to do so.

A woman with a ruddy complexion and jet black hair walk in. She had blues eyes so light they almost looked crystal clear. A veil blocks him from seeing the remainder of her face and veils covered her body except for her arms. She came in and bowed to the floor before him.

"What is your pleasure good master."

Her voice was smooth and heavily accented and there was the fragrance of frankincense that wafted through the room as well.

"Dance… Phantima… dance" Aang said with a smile.

Phantima got up and moved to the center stage and she started to move to the music. She had bangles on her wrists and ankles that jingled when she moved or stepped.

Aang was leaning back against a mound of cushions with Toph atop him. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand on his chest while Aang had one arm around her shoulder and a warm hand dancing in her blouse feeling along her lightly rippled abs.

Toph watched the dancer as she rotated and gyrated bending and folding to the music. She couldn't tell if a veil was dropped until Aang's breathing or heart changed. His hand temperature rose slightly as well as it roamed under her shirt making it way north slowly… her own breath growing shallower with anticipation of him getting to the hill country. She rolled her head on his chest and he pulled her in so that she laid more prone on him. Phantima seemed to take the queue and pick up the depth of her movements prolonging the grinds and dropping more scarves heightening Aang's pleasure.

Aang watched now as the dancer's eyes guided his to her hips and full bosoms. Each layer revealed new treasures and Phantima was indeed beautiful to behold. She displayed her reddish brown skin that was smooth and shining and her frame well-toned as she pranced around the stage. Her skirt was slit up both sides all the way to the waist band and Aang couldn't tell if she actually had on any panties when she spun around. His best guess was that she did not. Soon she was out of veils and she dropped her gold brassiere to reveal her huge breast with large nipples and oval brown areole. His huff of astonishment caught Toph off guard but she figure out it had something to do with Phantima's breast from the way she was shaking her top and his ever rising heartbeat.

The dancing stopped after about twenty minutes... she was understandibly exhausted as she came and sat on the opposite side of Aang.

"Did you enjoy the dance master?" Phantima inquired with a lustful smile.

'Yes it was very… nice," Aang said with a blush.

"Would you like me to now entertain you with your consort? I can make love to her... or she to me… many young Lords have found it enjoyable to watch. There is no extra charge I assure you."

Toph froze and her rather short nails now dug into his chest causing him to hiss under his breath.

"As tempting as that sounds… I think I will pass (Aang feeling her hand relax now) you have done a wonderful job… please just sit and relax."

"I can also pleasure myself for your viewing my master or get another dancer to join me… you have much time left." Phantima now speaking in a very seductive tone.

"No..no.. none of that will be needed… I am quite satisfied. My consort meets all my needs and keeps me well entertained." Aang nervously retorted resisting the temption.

"How long have you loved her?" Phantima asked with a smile.

"What are you talking about woman?" Aang barked trying to sound angry.

Phantima was unperturbed, "It is obvious that you are extremely protective of her and that she looks to you to shield her. She didn't want me (Phantima sounding almost sad) so she dug her nails into your chest. If you were the usual bastard you would have beat and raped her on the spot... and maybe me as well. Most consorts when I propose this to their masters are already disrobing. She did not move. She is a lucky girl. Does she speak or has she been made mute like some I have met."

"She speaks… and yes Ba is very special to me."

"You named her Precious (Phantima clapping her hands) now I know you love her... as much as one can love a consort anyway. I wish someone loved me at least this much."

"Has no one ever showed you love Phantima? I mean where are you originally from. (Aang sitting up trying to keep his eyes on the topless woman's face) Didn't you have a family back there."

Phantima's face got very sad and those clear blue eyes seemed to cloud up like a clear sky on a stormy day.

"My mother was a slave sold to my father. I don't know what people she was from... only that they were captured in waar and sold. My father sold me to Faust when the shaman said that my light eyes were a sign of bad luck. Well they have been bad luck for me definitely. All the men and women I have known (Phantima shaking her head) and still I have never known love. I was sold at 4 years old and it has been 12 years! Once I met a boy who was nice to me but when we joined after a few times he got mean and treated me like everyone else. (She was crying now) Some of the other dancers are nice to me for awhile but then they steal my stuff or hurt me when they get jealous. I wish I could leave this life."

"Then why don't you?" Aang asked matter-o-factly.

"I am owned by Faust… I cannot even run away… these bangles are my manacles as well. (Phantima holding them up and shaking them) Faust controls me through them and he will punish me severely if I even try. He is a powerful wizard. The only way for me to escape him is if someone else buys me… but no one has found me worth… (Phantima starts to cry harder) I am sorry master this is not your concern. You are a very fortunate consort… girl… appreciate your master."

Toph nodded with her eyes still looking down to the ground.

"I shall buy Phantima… (Aang said with a gentle smile as Toph nearing full panic mode) I'm sure I can persuade Faust to sell you… he seems to be a reasonable businessman."

Phantima immediately bowed her head to the floor once more... her voice barely audible.

"You would do this for Phantima… Master?

"Yes Phantima... I will at least try." Aang answered optimistically as Toph shook her head.

"Then I must then warn you… (Phantima drawing close and whispering to him) Faust plans to steal your consort tonight. I was to give the signal to the barmaid when you were off guard."

"What!" Aang and Toph blared out simultaneously

"It is true… he plans to send in another drink for young master which will be drugged. When you awaken you will find a contract with your signature and a case of gold. Your consort will be already gone and most likely ravished as well. He likes to try the merchandise out for himself. (Toph shuddering at the image now) He has done this many times before leaving most young men no recourse because they have payment and a signed contract. If one chooses to buy their consort back at a premium... she has been ravished thus ruined in the eyes of her master usually."

The floor in the room shook as both Toph and Aang's anger flared at the despicable plan of this evil man.

"By the Ba'als (Phantima looking up and feeling the energy now peeling off of Aang) I see Faust isn't the only powerful wizard here my new Master."

Aang devised a plan as Phantima put her bra back on. She would signal the bar maid that all was ready and that she should deliver the drugged juice. Aang would feign unconsciousness until Faust arrived and then he would put on a show that the fat man would soon not forget. In addition instead of Faust stealing his consort he would acquire Phantima's contract for a 'fair' price of course.

All this he conveyed to Toph who readily agreed and even had a part that she looked forward to performing. If Faust thought he was all powerful they were going to show him real power now.

"As long as he holds my contract I will be unable to help you my master," Phantima warned Aang.

"You just do your part and we will handle the rest Phantima (Aang assured her) Faust will not no what hit him when this is all over."

She nodded nervously and left the room as Aang and Toph got back into their comfy tucked positions. Toph had taken off her yellow vestment and her wide brown belt to make it appear she had been more interactive. Soon a knock on the door came and Aang commanded the barmaid to enter followed by Phantima.

"Compliments of the house my Lord for my earlier transgressions" the waitress said slyly.

"We are so not leaving you a tip now," Toph thought as she could see Faust and two of his cronies gathering at the door through their vibrations.

"It is good to see that someone as dull as yourself can at least admit to their lack of competence." Aang spat as she sat the poison down in front of him with a knowing smile.

"Of course my Lord you are right and again I humbly apologize, " the woman said as she appeared to be gloating now.

Toph could hear her say "ass wipe" under her breath as she turned away and rolled her eyes before leaving the room. Aang nodded to Phantima and she started to dance again as he tipped the glass over on the table spilling it across and unto the floor and then he fell backwards appearing passed out. Soon Faust entered the room to the scene… Toph was trying to awaken Aang and Phantima motioning to her master that the deed was done. It a looked as if Toph was in a near state of panic as the three men started to advance on them.

"Don't worry little one, (Faust chimed) soon you'll know pleasures beyond what this arrogant boy could ever possibly do for something as delicate and lovely as you. But first things first… the contract… we must make this legal... hey boys."

There was hideous laughter as the sound of the parchment was heard. How they were going to get Aang to sign Toph didn't have a clue.

"Now if the elixir has done its work properly… which it always does… this young fool will obey my every command (Faust now informed Toph) signing over you to me. Don't fret my dear I am giving him a generous price for you… 25000 pieces of gold. Much more than I've ever paid before but I believe you will be worth every coin."

Faust turned and extended a hand over Aang holding a quill and contract, "Stand fool and sign your consort away."

Aang stood swaying as if drunk and took the quill. Suddenly there was burst of heat as the candles in the room flared up and the quill and contract instantly incinerated. Aang sent a blast of heated air from his mouth at the henchmen slamming them into the far wall covering them in the sheer curtains as they flew before being rendered unconscious upon impact. Toph at the same time pushed the small table into the back of Faust's thick short legs causing him to fall to his knees. She then grabbed him under his multiple chins and bent Aang's dagger from its sheath to her hand placing it at his throat. Aang approached him with the breath of fire still burning in his mouth.

"Who is the arrogant fool now Faust (Aang's voice was deep and chilling even for Toph) you who plotted to take my favorite… my familiar from me," Aang snarled as superheated air singed Faust's eyebrows.

"You…your…your familiar… she is a de… demon?" Faust said as he began to shake.

"You saw the dagger fly to her hand fat man (Aang now standing over him) you explain how she got it. Feel her strength… have you ever known someone of her stature to be that strong (Toph pressed a bit more on the man's chin as he thought his neck would snap his mouth force closed) I can see by your rather bulging eyes you get my point. Please Ba ease up on his neck…. We may not want to kill him … yet."

"Mercy my Lord… (Faust begging once Toph allowed him to speak again) I had no idea who I was entertaining… please I will refund your money. In fact I will give you the 25000 gold pieces I was going to pay…"

Faust stopped speaking as he felt the point of the dagger pressing into his throat.

"Please let me slit his throat my master (Toph growled like a badger-mole) I want to drink his blood. It calls to me… it smells so sweet."

Toph suddenly was aware of the strong smell of urine and she grimaced

"Please demon don't drink my blood (the big man was pleading and crying like a baby) I guarantee I would not taste good… take one of my young men or Phantima there… yes… yes… take Phantima."

"Please Master (Phantima on her knees in tears) don't feed me to them… don't let the demons eat me."

'You would let us feast on your best dancer (Aang with fire in his mouth now back in the man's face with a hellish grin) this interests me. First we must make it legal; let's say 25000 pieces of gold?"

"Yes… yes… my demon Lord… I have an additional contract and quill right here and I will just fill in Phantima's name and put it to whom…"

"Bearer… just bearer… believe me we won't be bearing her long." Toph growled into his ear and she smelled another foul bodily function.

Once Faust filled in and signed the contract, he handed it to Aang. Aang tucked it into his cloak and then bent down and seized the middle of the 228 kilo man's robe easily hoisting him into the air with his feet dangling. Faust now looking down into what he believed was the face of the devil himself.

"Try to break this contract and your soul will be mine." Aang said with the breath of fire dancing in his mouth.

Faust had all he could stand and fainted dead away as Aang unceremoniously dumped him onto the pillows.

"Come on Phantima, I need you to put on these clothes."Aang said looking around the room making sure no one was moving and taking the green suite Fong was wearing from the satchel.

"Please demon Lord… (Phantima on her face before him) please do not let your consort drink my blood… please do not eat me. Phantima will serve you my Lord… I swear."

"Well she does look pretty tasty Master and we did buy her for food?" Toph teased as the poor girl cowered.

The dancing girl was shaking now and weeping openly in fear of her life before what she believed were two terrifying monsters who had evidently tricked her into becoming their repass.

"We will not harm you Phantima… (Aang voice soft and soothing) you helped us… isn't that right Ba?

"Yeah… ok… (Toph relinquishing her fun) we're not going to eat you. We don't eat... friends."

Aang now extending his hand to her, "See Phantima, you can trust us… you're safe and Ba was just teasing you… she sometimes does that when she really shouldn't." Aang scolded and Toph stuck out her tongue at him. (That part he liked... a lot)

Phantima looked up now into the gentle smile of the young Avatar. He was no longer the fire spewing demon lord she had just witnessed and she took his hand standing up feeling a tingle of warmth move through her.

"My master... if I try to leave my bracelets will burn me. Only Faust can remove them and he is …(Phantima now seeing him unconscious) is he dead?" Phantima asked as the man that seemed all powerful in her life now just looked so small and broken.

"Nah… (Toph said as she bent the dagger back into Aang's sheath causing Phantima to jump behind him) he just was scared shitless... literally… ha, ha, ha."

Aang snickered as well and Phantima was once again afraid of these other worldly beings. Toph felt her anxiety once again and wasn't so sure that this wasn't a bad thing right now.

"Ba can help you Phantima… (Aang turning around to face her and usher her over towards Toph) please go to her and she can remove those. Ba please help her."

Phantima was amazed that Aang would ask his consort and not just command her. She knelt before Toph holding up her hands in submission.

"Please mighty spirit… (the plea of the small voice even melting Toph's heart) set me free."

Toph walked up and grasped the first one with both hands and easily pulled it apart. She then threw it to Aang who examined it.

"Looks like there is some kind of magnet and mechanism in here that may conduct electricity…that how our fake wizard did it. (Aang stated shaking his head). I'm going to show this to Sokka he likes this kind of stuff. Please get dressed Phantima as soon as Ba is finished (Aang tossing her the outfit) we must be going before they recover."

Toph made short work of the others as Aang threw them into the satchel.

Phantima now put on the dark green tunic and with her large breast and that she was about a head taller than Aang turned it into a mid-drift. She dropped the skirt and Aang' saw that his suspicions were correct, she was not wearing any panties. She pulled the pants over her silky smooth legs and thighs and the legs of the pants came to her mid calves. She put on the silk cap with her black hair streaming down from under it; she was quite a stunning site.

The three left the suite as Aang froze the lock on the door to avoid anyone discovering the sleeping beauties too soon. He covered both Toph and Phantima under his cloak, one under each arm and walked casually from the establishment, garnering only a few stares. Once outside he uncovered them and took off his cloak to give it to Phantima. She felt how warm it was against the cool night air having been warmed by his body and how it smelled of sandalwood. She snuggled into it and wondered what it would be like to know the owner of this garment, this strange powerful being.

"Well you're free now Phantima (Aang announced) your contract is in the pocket of the cloak as well as purse of gold. Again thank you for your help. Goodbye

Aang took Toph by the arm and started to walk towards the coach when they heard the shuffling of feet behind them. He turned back and with head bowed she was following them. When they stopped she stopped and when they went she went. Aang went back to talk to her.

"Phantima… you are free now and you have enough money to go wherever you wish… don't you understand this."

"Yes master."

"Then why don't you go."

"Go where master?"

"Wherever you want to go Phantima"

"And where is that master? (Phantima looking into his eyes) I have no friends or family… I have only you and the demon as my friends. She may even have some of my blood to drink if I can stay with you. I can clean and cook for you as well. I am a good lover and will gratify…"

"No one… (Toph shouting as she joined the conversation) you will gratify no one woman. Keep your goods to yourself or I'll have all your blood… got it."

Phantima bowed with her head to the ground before Toph and pleaded, "Please demon consort forgive me if I have offended you… I would also include you in anything I would do for the great master. Just do not send me away… please… please… please."

Phantima was now crying bitterly and Toph looked towards Aang, "Well Twinkles it's late and we need to meet back up with Mei Mei and Fong to get back to the palace soon... and now … oh… look… we've picked up a stray as well and you know what this means."

"No number three?" Aang asked with tears in his eyes.

"Pretty much… (Toph sighing) pretty much."

* * *

**Chapter 22: While You Were Out**

* * *

_A/N This is a few scene of what happened to the rest of the GAANG on Date Night._

_As always I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_I also beg for Comments._

**While You Were Out**

**Lili's Conflict**

Lili sat on Aang's bed reading the letter from her father requesting that she resign from the service of King and summarily that of the Princess. He wanted her to marry some old guy… a noble from Omashu. In the letter it speaks of the good of the family and the overall betterment of her station in life. Her tears have stained the parchment and some of the characters have started to run so badly they are illegible but she has already read the letter through several times.

On Aang's pillow a scroll sits with the gold and green seal of the Earth King; an Officer's Commission into the Army that will allow her to ignore any order from her father. For the first time in her life she won't have to give herself away for the sake of the family any longer… but why is this so hard?

Lili thought back to a time when her family was all together. She was just a child not knowing that they were wealthy merchants of spice and that not even the war dampened that. Her father and mother as well as her younger siblings, 2 brothers and 2 sisters, all seemed happy enough. They had servants and houses, clothes and carriages; they would take vacations regularly and visit their relatives. They seemed happy enough. Sure dad had his others, women that posed as handmaidens that seemed to do nothing; he said that their children were like her like cousins. It wasn't until she was older she learned these were his concubines and all those cousins were in reality her half brother and sisters. She had plenty of playmates growing up.

Mom surrounded herself with beautiful things and there was nothing dad denied her. She ruled the roost with a small army of servants that moved to her every command. Eventually mom and dad started to live in different parts of the estate and take separate vacations… dad with just the boys or sometimes alone.

That's when at 10 years old she was sent to learn the ways of Apothecaries on the Mountain. Father said that many of the spices they dealt in had medicinal purposes and so she could aid the family business and the war effort… not that he cared. The Fire Nation was his biggest customer after all. Her family held dual citizenship as Earth Kingdom and Fire National Colonials… many of the rich and powerful did, hedging their bets as to how this long fought war would eventually end.

Being on that beautiful mountain with those healers and that crazy old lady was some of the best times in her life. She would laugh until her sides hurt her and cry over the pain and misery she saw until she ran out of tears.

She learned how to help… how to ease the suffering of others and she learned about nature and plants and how to listen to the spirits of the forest. It was the best three years of her childhood and then her father arrived to tear her from it.

He spoke of an opportunity to advance the family's good and her station in life then. They would be royalty. She would become a Countess and have people wait on her at the Grand Palace in Ba Sing Se. He spoke of her being just like a Queen. She remembered crying… begging him not to do this but to leave her on the mountain. His patience soon wore thin and a hard slap put her in her place.

When she got back to the family estate she appealed with tears to her mother only to be put in her place once more and reminded that as a daughter of the Soon Haans, it was her responsibility in life to advance the welfare of the family by any means necessary. This was her moment in that she had been spoken well of to King Kuie and he wished her presented to him and this would make them royalty on a par with the Bei Fongs.

Lili remembered her mother looking into her eyes and saying those words that would forever change her life, "It's time to stop being a child and become a woman." She was going to find out what that truly meant.

She remembered being taken to Ba Sing Se and taken into the Imperial Hall. She was dressed in white face paint and veiled like a bride. She wore a gold kimono of heavy silk her hair spun around the gold triangular hairpiece. She would have felt beautiful if it was her wedding day but she knew she was being sold… for the good of the family.

It was all very formal. The King on his royal palanquin came out with his row of bodyguards and peaked out through the curtain at her. After a short while he stuck out a scroll to an official and this was then handed to her father. By his expression it was what he wanted and he bowed to the king and she was led away by attendants.

That night she was perfumed and dressed in a sheer nightdress with no under garments. She was then laid on the large bed and lubricated. She laid there tears welling up in her eyes blurring the candlelight as she heard him come in. He said nothing and she closed her eyes tightly. She felt his weight on her as he parted her legs and then the pain of him pressing into her taking the price for her royalty… the betterment of her station. He grunted a few times and she felt the wetness and then he was gone. That was her introduction to womanhood. This happened a few more times. The last time she looked at him and noticed that he had his eyes closed as well. It was the last time he visited her. She later discovered he had a new young girl to appease his appetite.

She was then placed in the care of Master Puck and learned the ways of the Courtesan. Being a Countess she got to pick the men she attended and for awhile she felt nothing inside. She had one relationship but he was a married man. She was 14 and he 30…the ambassador from the Northern Water Tribe this dark husky blue eyed man with a gentle noble way. They would stroll through the gardens and make love for what seemed like forever. Then he was gone… called back to his nation for some unknown reason. She was then interrogated by that filth Long Feng as to what he had told her. She never saw Sopaak again.

Now here is a young boy with the grace and power of a god. He can do more than she could ever dream and his love making takes her to heights unimaginable. He is however in love with her cousin and not her. Still she has introduced him into his manliness and a wonderful world of discovery as he finds his sexuality. Lili feels her heart skip a beat as she remembers this morning and how close she felt to him.

Was she willing to be in the shadows of her cousin or would she be the lady of the house and take her father's appeal. Yes he was an old man but he could be handled and if he passed she would be rich and powerful with full title. No one would tell her what to do then…. such women where the stuff of infamy. Lili touched the bed where in just two days she had found such exquisite joy and closeness, almost like reconnecting with a part of her own childhood past. His innocence and openness was such a change it shocked her at first. But now her heart skipped again and the tears flowed anew.

Choice… what choice did she really have.

Lili stood and took a deep breath shredding the letter from her father.

"No father… I will not resign… I will stay where you put me… and here make my fortune in the shadow of my Princess. Fuck the Soon Haans and the better station… I choose me and I choose him," Lili screamed into the air.

Lili picked up her commission and slipped it into her robe. She then pulled a remembrance from her sleeve; with a kiss on the kerchief she placed it on his pillow.

"I love you Eros (Lili speaking between her sobs) I have never truly loved anyone before and even though I know you love another - I will be here for you my Air Nomad. Your people are my people… your gods are my gods and I swear that you will not be the last of your kind my love."

Lili with a smile of determination and her course now set… she wiped her eyes and made her way out through that blessed passage.

**Zuko's Surprise**

Zuko looked out the carriage window and sighed deeply thinking about the bonehead move he tried to pull with Katara. He was carried away when she spoke to him so gently and then took the redness from his eyes. She could be so personable at time only to turn so cold when he tried to get closer. He puffed again in frustration exhausting a flame from his mouth.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, (he chastised himself) what is she tells Aang what I did… I really don't want to have to face the little guy about all this certainly not after all the guff I gave him about Toph." Zuko thought with his head in his hands.

He needed to get out and walk. He wanted to think and he did his best thinking when he could walk and be alone. If he had them stop then his bodyguards would be shadowing him. He still would feel trapped with those ever observant eyes upon him. He had to get away. But how could he with a full escort of Earth Kingdom Imperials and his own personal Fire Nation Secret Service. The idea hit him like one of Toph's punches and he smiled at its simplicity.

"Sokka you must be rubbing off on me my man," Zuko said out loud to himself with a broad grin.

A few moments later the procession was stopped in front of a local tavern as the Fire Lord had to relieve himself. What the men and women who awaited his re-emergences did not know is that he had slipped out the window and down an alley. He had given a guy a gold coin for his cloak and then just melted into the teeming populace of Ba Sing Se.

Now he could think and he felt free. He had a lot of things he wanted to get off of his mind and he wanted to walk down memory lane as well. First thing was a visit to the tea shop he and his uncle worked at when they first arrived as refugees in Ba Sing Se. How he loathed the menial labor and now he remembered it ever so fondly. This meant a trip to the lower ring and he hailed a taxi.

Things on this side of Ba Sing Se were still the same as cutthroats and thieves abounds. Street walkers and the usual poverty stricken mingled in the over crowed streets. Still for the now Fire Lord it was a place of good memories and the starting point of his freedom.

Zuko walked into the tea shop and sat down at a half clean table… uncle would have given him a proper scolding for being so slovenly if he had left a table in that condition. Zuko ordered a cup of ginseng tea and nearly vomited at the hot leaf water.

"Who made this … this…abomination? "Zuko demanded of the waiter not even being able to call it tea.

The waiter just expressionlessly pointed to the haggard man behind the counter. Zuko instantly remembered the owner and knew that he couldn't brew tea to save his life. He also remembered the man crying like a baby when uncle left.

Zuko now got an idea.

"Would you like some help for a day?" Zuko asked walking up to the counter.

"Boy would I ever young man (the owner still not looking up) I am really swamped. Can you help clean table or brew…"

The man looked up and instantly recognized Zuko as Lee of course.

"Where is your uncle (he asked hopefully) is he around as well?"

"No but I can brew a mean pot of tea now myself (Zuko boasting) that's if you want the help?

"Sure Lee… the kitchen is yours… where have you been?"

"Oh just here and there… you know drifting a bit… finding my way in life." Zuko stated as he took off his cloak and put on an apron.

Zuko threw out the old hot leaf water and started new batches. Soon contented customers were sipping away and asking for second pots and some for thirds. Zuko saw the pleasure that his uncle got out of pleasing his customers and he relished it as well.

He now figured out he got the short end of the deal when he was made Fire Lord. He and uncle would have to definitely have a talk about this. Maybe splitting the title or something in the future because he would like to run the tea shop from time to time as well now.

The night was finally over and the tea shop closing. Zuko helped clean the place spotlessly and then declined payment from the owner instead he took it and divided it up amongst the other workers.

It was time to go and he had another special place and someone in mind. It was a short walk to the plaza and he wondered if it would be lit. It was quite a sight when it was lit like that. She had taken him there… he gave her a coupon… she gave him a kiss.

Zuko made it to the plaza and it was indeed all lit up with many couples walking hand-n-hand around the pond filled with luminaries. He closed his eyes and smiled taking in the cool night air and hearing the back ground music and sounds from the various restaurants and stores that surrounded this place.

"Lee… Lee… by the gods! Lee… it's you… IT"S YOU!

Zuko barely had time to open his eyes before her arms were around his neck and her lips pressed on his. He gently pulled her away recognizing the sympathetic brown eyes and understated beauty that was Jin. He also felt something else when she was against him. As he step back he saw and his eyes widen.

"Jin… wha… what happened… what happened to you"

"You happened of course Lee" Jin said looking into his beautiful gold eyes with a deep blush.

"But, but, but..." Zuko stammered

Jin realized that he couldn't have possibly known and with him disappearing like he did soon after the fall of the city she did not know how to contact him. She didn't even know if he were dead or alive and now the gods have miraculously brought him back to her.

Jin turned sideways to display her body s profile and proudly announced, **"You're going to be a daddy Lee!"**

**Mai's Mayhem**

Mai sat with a bottle of her favorite whiskey in the garden sulking over Zuko. Katara refused to tell her what he had done in the palanquin but she did use some interesting words to describe him that even made her ears burn so it must have been pretty bad. Mai figured that it may not have been really that catastrophic but she was probably more upset over Aang and Toph going out on this date. Mai noticed that Aang didn't even really give her a second look before they departed.

Speaking of Aang… (Mai smiled warmly) where did the little monk learn to work the tits like that… was that required at the monastery or was that an Avatar thing? Anyway it was good that Azula didn't kill him it would've been a shame to deprive the world of that kind of talent.

Mai took another sip that warmed her innards and made her head spin a bit more. She wanted to forget now all the craziness that Zuko was bringing into her mind. She just knew Zuko was at Iroh's complaining to the sympathetic old general about his bitchy girl friend. Well it really didn't matter now he was there and she was here and that was that and the whiskey was making it all fade away.

Mai's mind started to wander, "Maybe I could get another conciliatory chest rub from the little monk… nope… that right he's on a date with the little loud mouth acerbic princess. Maybe she's getting a good chest massage… I bet she's not so critical of that. Well she was dress to the nines and I could tell she had his eye. Poor Katara thought she had the guy one day only to give him away a couple of days later… sucks to be her… sucks to be me."

Mai takes another long swig.

"Hey Mai what are you doing out her all by your lonesome."

Mai turned around to stare into the stunning blue eyes of the Water Tribe warrior recently appointed Vice Regent.

"Hey Sokka… where's your painted little lady at… you know Suki… you want a drink. I actually hate to drink alone… well if there is enough to go around I do." Mai said with a smile and a bit of a slur.

"Well Suki is talking girl talk with Katara and they pushed me out of the room because Katara was all upset and didn't want to talk in front of me… go figure… I'm her big bro… who better to talk too… right? Sokka asked as he took the bottle and chugged.

Mai notice that Sokka did not bother to wipe the mouth but gave her a suggestive wink instead before putting his mouth on it.

"Is he flirting with me?" She thought to herself while lightly biting her lower lip.

"I would talk to you Sokka if I was upset." Mai said with a soft smile and tilt of her head.

If Zuko could flirt with Water Tribe so could she besides it had been awhile since a handsome man had given her a wink or drank after her without wiping her spit away.

"Well thank you Mai and this is some really good stuff… really smooth - huh. Only the best for the best looking I guess?" Sokka spoke gently with a tilt of his head and handing her back the bottle.

So he was flirting and Mai found the game quite intriguing. His eyes were looking her over and she blushed as he seemed to appreciate the visage.

"Do you really think I'm good looking Sokka (Mai asked with her best flirty voice and taking another drink without wiping the bottle even putting a little tongue to it) I mean even when I travelled with Azula I was considered the dark morbid one. No one describe me as good looking that I knew of."

Mai handed the bottle back to Sokka as he sat next to her on the bench their shoulders bumping.

"Well no one asked me my opinion (Sokka taking another wet sip himself tonguing the rim of the bottle) yeah Ty Lee was a flirt and not bad looking and Azula (sigh) she looked too much like Zuko for me. No Mai you were the hottie for that group in my book. Yep those sexy knives and shurikens and boy… the way you move that sleek body of yours…hmmm… let me tell you (Sokka taking another sip as he shook his head) I was never so frightened and turned on at the same time. Zuko sure is a very lucky man."

Mai now was cherry red and very turned on.

The whiskey had evidently loosened Sokka's inhibitions now and the strong built man was speaking his mind freely about her.

"Did Suki know he thought of her the way Zuko thought of Katara? (Mai thought with glee) Suck to be Suki now."

Mai figured that no matter how beautiful the woman the guy she had was always evaluating the next girl. So she summarized that in reality all guys were really pricks.

"Well thank you Sokka I think that's nicest thing I've heard in a very long time. (Neither one of them noticed now that her words were very mushy) I think you deserve a little something for such a nice comment."

"Like what pretty lady, (Sokka wearing a goofy smile) more of this very good but extremely strong whiskey?

"No Sokka - a damsel always gives a gallan… gall… dashing… hero a kiss. (Mai leaning her head on his shoulder) May I give you a small (Mai demonstrating with her thumb and forefinger) kiss Sokka?"

"Why Lady Mai (Sokka beaming) I would be honored."

Sokka extends his head over to her so that she can kiss his cheek. Mai had other plans as she grabbed his chin and yanked his face towards hers and she planted a huge kiss on him. Her tongue darts into his mouth as she muffled his surprised cries and he sinks into the wondrous sweet warmth.

Sokka is startled as he felt her hand cup his groin causing him to drop the bottle of whiskey upon the grass.

"Whoa Mai (Sokka now pulling back) I can appreciate the kiss but the handsy thing is a bit much… I don't think Suki would…."

Sokka now stopped talking as he noticed Mai was slumped against him passed out. He smiled and stood picking her up in his arms. He carried her into the palace as she mumbled and burped on his chest. He couldn't deny she looked rather cute and sexy. Not knowing where her room was he carried her to Katara's; breaking in on the two ladies sitting on the bed in tears.

"Would you mind Sokka (sob) we're having a moment here (sob) is that Mai!" Katara blabbed.

"Yeah… she passed out in the garden and I didn't know where else to take her. One minute we're talking and trading swigs and the next she's in the lala land. Can ya help me here she may look light but she's actually pretty solid."

"Sit her on the chair Sokka and then Suki and I will help her to her room after we finish talking here."

"Ok Katara."

Sokka toted her to a high back upholstered in the far corner of the room. He could see Suki had her back to them and Katara was completely blocked by Suki so no one saw Mai steal another quick kiss as he attempted to drop her in the chair.

He was bent over and her arms sprang up around his neck pulling him down into a quick but heated lip lock. This also resulted in him falling forward across her and the chair as she released him.

The resulting scuffle just seemed to irritate Suki and Katara.

"What's wrong Sokka (Suki not even turning around) big man can't handle little ole Mai."

Sokka didn't bother to answer her. As he tried to stand his hand was quickly moved back to end up pressing on the very intoxicated woman left bosom. He definitely heard a low but satisfied moan. He looked down at the usually stoic face and she appeared quite out of it still but at the corner of her mouth there was the faintest hint of a grin.

Sokka shifted his weight to his other hand only to have it slip on the slick upholstery flipping around to his back and he fall upon her again. (The alcohol not helping of course) Her amber eyes popped open and locked upon his as he literally sat in her lap.

Her look started as a contemptuous scowl of disapproval creating a feeling of trepidation that suddenly shifted to a look of elation that just didn't seem to fit her face. This made him even more frightened as she grabbed his ears tightly and grappled him into a world spinning lip smacker.

Later as Sokka reminisced about the incident he wasn't sure if it was the whisky or the kiss that caused him to suck face with her twice more before being startled to his senses.

"What are you still doing in here Sokka (Katara yelling through Suki) stop trying to play dad and listen in on my personal affairs."

"I'm not trying to eavesdrop on your 'personal affairs' Katara and I am going to be watching over you just like dad told me too so stop your griping woman!" Sokka proclaimed as he made a cat like move to spring from Mai's lap to stand in front of her.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me 'woman' in that tone of voice? What gives you the right dear brother to make you think you are going to have any say in my life what-so-ever? I can't believe you and dad are conspiring to control me as if I was some betrothed Northern Water girl. Well let me tell you now I will do as I please with whom I please." Katara smugly informed her now wide eyed slack jaw brother.

Suki was now turned around gazing with awe at the look of total astonishment and disbelief on her man's face. It was as if he couldn't comprehend what just came out of his little sister's mouth.

"C'mon again sis… what did you just say?" Sokka asked his voice low and threatening with his face now contorted in a mask of righteous anger.

Katara saw that she had just crossed the tribal lines and Sokka was calling her out. It was his right – his duty as her elder brother under their laws and traditions. She was threatening to violate her chastity and put self will over tradition. Her brother now stood up to his full stature and looked into her eyes and penetrated her soul. Katara now wanted to run and hide as she saw Hadoka in him.

Suki couldn't believe what she was seeing. This normally confident powerful woman reduced to a little cowering simpering girl under her brother's gaze. Also she was very offended by what was being implied about her here.

Sokka seeing the fear rising in his sister's eyes went to advance towards her only to be held back by a hand in his waistband. It was his turn for fear to appear from the fact that Mai had a firm grip on his trousers with one hand and poking him with a finger in the buttocks with the other.

This caused him to flex and then she started to grope the tightened buns.

"Mmm… wow… very, very nice," the drunken Mai mumbled just loud enough for Sokka to hear.

Katara was now hiding behind Suki her voice apologetic, "Ah…Sokka you know I was just playing right big bro… I really didn't mean for it to come out sounding like it did… please don't tell daddy. Are you going to give a slap or something?"

Sokka was unable to move at the moment as Mai was giving him a great massage and quite frankly he was happy now to stand there his anger having magically evaporated.

"Well considering you were in the middle of a girly conversation there and all emotional, (Sokka taking in a deep breath as Mai dug really deep) I think we'll let this one slide."

"I can't believe you two (Suki shaking her head in utter disbelief) what wrong with you girl. All that talk about standing up to your brother and dad and speaking your mind now and you Sokka… you sleep with me and yet if your sister even suggests that she may even want to get intimate you're going to go all native on her and beat her up side the head? What a bunch of ostrich-horse shit! How come it is okay for you Sokka and not for her? How come it's okay for you to break me in and not for Aang to do the same for Katara?"

"Suki!" the siblings shouted simultaneously as they each turn deep maroon.

"What, I'm only speaking the truth (Suki's head moving back and forth between the two of them) I guess that's something you folks down at the South Pole don't have a whole lot of practice with. Still Sokka I am troubled because I think you have painted me to be a whore because I expressed my love and desire for you in a physical way. I'm having a real problem with this. You were the first man I ever knew and you know that! Still you took me without any reservations."

"Suki this is different. Katara is my sister and.."

"And if she wasn't then it would be okay to split her Sokka? Is that what you're saying? Who knows… you'd probably be doing the honors yourself Mr. Stud-Muffin. What about your chastity Sokka; have you thought about that? Is that as equally as important or is being a big strong warrior (Suki using a sardonic mocking tone) different? Something we little girls with our vaginas just wouldn't understand right?"

"Oh Suki don't be that way" Sokka groaned unable to extricate himself from Mai the Man-Trap.

"What way Sokka? Realistic… mature… honest… or do you want me to be like you two here and just pretend that some antiquated rules are more important than how I feel or more than my love for you? Is that what you truly want Sokka? How did you feel about Toph when you thought…?" Suki quickly stopped realizing that Katara was in the room and she had already said to much just mentioning her name.

"What about Toph?" (Katara rising to her knees on the bed) Suki? What about Toph?"

"Nothing Katara… I was just going to use her in an example and it was a bad one… right Sokka?" Suki said looking at him for help.

"Yeah sis it was a terrible example really didn't work."

"How do you know Sokka (Katara now getting to her feet so that she can see both of them unobstructed) she never told you the example big brother? Did you do something to Toph? Katara asked with her eyes narrowing.

"NO, NO, … I swear by Yue, she's like a little girl. Just a child an evil tempered, swearing, mountain throwing, child but a child nonetheless. I've never touched Toph, ever!" Sokka cried with his hands waving before him in a frenzy.

"You better not have or by the spirits (Katara pointing her finger at him) she'll be the last you'll be able too."

"Hey that's my man you're threatening to castrate (Suki walking up to her now) if anyone is going to cut off his balls that's going to be me!"

"Sorry Suki your right (Katara bowing to her) if he's touched Toph then you get to cut off his balls."

"Will you two stop with the emasculating stuff, I …" Sokka now froze as Mai's hand slipped between his legs to grab his."

"Mmmm… balls." the mellow voice from behind said.

"What's wrong Sokka? Suki asked seeing the distressed look on the Water Tribe man's face.

"You may not have to worry about cutting off my balls if Mai's grips gets any firmer (Sokka's voice a high pitched squeal) help me please!

Sokka was standing knocked kneed and pigeon toed while under his tunic some very obvious activity was taking place. His face was a combination of pleasure and pain… mostly pain with fear actually.

Suki walked over to lift the front of his tunic and revealed the clawed hand of Mai actively working Sokka's man parts.

"She's so drunk she must think he's Zuko… Suki," Katara hotly whispered with wide eyed wonder and surprise.

Suki containing her anger walked around to a happily smiling Mai sitting forward in the chair with her eyes closed.

"Mai dear"

"Yessss"

"This is not Zuko."

"No Zukie… Zukie likes Katara (Mai said shaking her head with a sudden frown) this Sokka… called me hottie (the smile returning) Sokka big!

Suki frowned and bent over closer to Mai so that only she could hear her.

"Bitch if you don't let go of my man's stuff I'm going to cut that hand off and feed it to you."

Mai's golden eyes opened and met the cold blue green ones of Suki. Her hand slowly snaked back through his legs feeling every part with a rather sinister smile.

"Mmm… yummy." Mai said rather sweetly as she brought the hand to her lips and kissed her fingers before passing out completely.

"Why you nasty whore I'm…"

Suki was about to bash Mai in the head passed or not but Sokka stepped in and pulled her away from the inebriated woman as Katara also dived in to help her struggling brother.

"Why are you helping him Katara? Did you see what that freak did and she knew… she knew! She's dead meat Katara… you hear me Lady Ball Grabber… you're dead!"

"Get her out of here Sokka and Mai can sleep it off in here. I'll lock the door behind you!" Katara yelled to Sokka over Suki's now steady stream of profanity intermixed with threats. He nodded his understanding while trying to dodge her knees and elbows.

They finally got her out the door and Katara was able to slam it close but not before the Kyoshi Fan Master gave her the worst evil eye she's ever had; it gave her shivers. She could hear Suki's wrath now turn on Sokka as he was evidently running down the hall with her in hot pursuit.

She wondered if she would still have a brother in the morning or would it be a sister.

**A Little Motherly Advice**

Katara was keeping a water skin nearby just in case the Kyoshi warrior made her way back. She really didn't trust the lock to keep her out if she wanted to get in. Her only hope was that she calmed down enough to be rational and reasonable.

Mai had awoken once to hurl and then crawl into the single large bed. Now she was snoring with loud grunts and wheezes. Katara was in the chair trying to get some distance for the raucous noise and read a love scroll she found.

She didn't much like the theme. It was about a girl whose boyfriend runs off with her best friend. Not the type of reading conducive to bringing peace of mind on a night when your best friend is out on a date with your new boyfriend and he was staring at her like she was an egg tart.

Katara threw the scroll across the room and huffed as she heard a knock on the door. She immediately bent water from the skin.

"Who is it?" Katara readying her water whip,

"It's Momma P dear I hope it's not too late. Can we have a chat?"

"Of course Momma P (Katara moving towards the door and putting the water back in the skin) I was up reading a little."

Katara opened the door cautiously making sure Suki wasn't lurking about to perform a sneak attack.

"Are you okay dear you look a little out of sorts?" Poppy asked observing her tentative behavior.

"I'm okay (Katara still looking up and down the hall) I was just reading a particularly scary story you know and it made me a bit jittery is all. Please come in Momma P."

Poppy and two of her ladies-in-waiting entered the room each of them bowing to Katara as they passed. She made sure she locked the door behind them.

"That won't be necessary my dear there are guards posted at the ends of the hall and they are quite capable of protecting us from any threat."

"It just makes me feel safe if you don't mind Momma P. I'm still a little on edge. (Katara ushering them to the chairs in the room) I really shouldn't have read that creepy stuff."

"I guess you shouldn't have Katara if it makes such a powerful bender as yourself feel like a little child around a campfire." Poppy joked and her ladies giggled.

Katara couldn't help but to smile as well. Suddenly a loud growl filling the room came from the bed and everyone in the room jumped. The two ladies pulling their knives from their sleeves stood in front of the Queen.

"It's okay your Majesty… I mean Momma P… it's only Mai. She's sleeping with me tonight." Katara stated.

"Oh… Katara… I did not mean to interrupt anything… huh… I did not know (Poppy was blushing now) if you would have said you had company I would understand my dear."

Katara caught the inference and replied, "Oh no Momma P … Mai just got a bit tipsy tonight and couldn't make it back to her own room… we are not that way at all… not that there is anything wrong with that way I mean."

"Oh you're just being a good friend… that's right you're the Avatar's girlfriend aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am, Aang and I made it official this week."

Poppy waved and her ladies put away their knives and sat down as she sat in the chair once occupied by Mai. Katara also sat in a chair opposite her and smiled warmly.

"How sweet and fragile young love is. You are a bit older than Aang aren't Katara?"Poppy asked returning her smile.

"Yes Momma P (Katara diverting her eyes feeling a bit uncomfortable at the question) by two years if you don't count the 100 he spent in the iceberg."

"So that makes him the same age as Toph and didn't they look cute this evening going out on their first date." Poppy brought up observing Katara's shifting facial pattern and the motion of her eyes.

"Good," Poppy thought as she struck a nerve; now to wear it raw so that she can delve deep within the waterbender's mind.

"Would you like something to drink Katara? One of my ladies can order whatever you would like. I myself would like some wine; a nice white dry selection would be wonderful how about you?"

"Sure… that sounds nice" Katara answered forcing a smile.

Poppy ordered one of her ladies to bring a vintage bottle of wine to the room along with some cheese and crackers. The lady did look a bit annoyed at having to unlock the door so early in the evening when there were guards in the hall.

"Well Katara I really wanted to thank you for giving my little girl an opportunity to feel grown up and to have a date with such as charming gentleman like the Avatar. How long have you known him for?"

"Well I've known him since my brother and I freed him from the iceberg a little over a year ago."

"I bet he was smitten with you then (Poppy smiling slyly at her) surely seeing that beautiful face after 100 years of sleep just got him going. What did you think about him… you can be honest it's just us?"

"Well to be honest (Katara now feeling a bit girlish) he was kind of cute and the only guy above 5 other than my brother. I really did like him you know because he was so different from anyone else I had ever known. But he was also kind of goofy acting as well. The first question he asked me was if I wanted to go penguin sledding."

"I think that so quaint Katara (Poppy giggling) so your first date with Aang was penguin sledding. Well I will make sure tomorrow you have a date with him a bit nicer than that; on me."

"Really Momma P… a real date with Aang… (Katara taking her hands) I just can't thank you enough."

"O my dear (Poppy reading her now) it's not a problem since you have shared so much with my Toph. You have cared so much for her even though at times she's been difficult hasn't she.

Katara felt like something was moving through her almost like a wave as Poppy held her hands. It was a gentle motion that flowed with ever word Momma P now smoothly spoke; almost rocking her making her feel so comfortable and open.

"Hmm… yesss… she can get bossy and wants her way and she calls me FussyBritches." Katara answered with a sleepy tone of voice her eyes half closed.

"And does that hurt your feelings my dear?"

"Yesss… I love Toph… she'ssss like my little sister."

"How do you feel about her now that she is on this date with Aang?"

Katara's face moves into a deep bitter grimace and her voice fills with rage, "I hate her… I know it's wrong but I hate her. I also still love her you know? (Katara's face becoming soft again and tears pour from her eyes) Toph is such a good girl and I love her so much… she is more than my friend."

Poppy smiled as her lady in-waiting confirmed that Katara was under the TruthSayer's spell.

"Katara what would you think if Aang fell in love with Toph?"

"Aang fell in love with Toph… (Katara gasped) when why… who told you that lie? Aang loves me and only me. He told me himself that I'm the only one for him and there is no one else. He wouldn't lie to me… would he (Katara now looking desperate) would he?"

"Calm down my dear it's just a question nothing more… Aang loves you (the Queen spoke moving to new pressure points on Katara's hands and wrists as the young waterbender relaxes) just follow my voice and all will be well my dear… listen to Momma P… trust Momma P."

Katara takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes and then fully relaxes again in her seat as Poppy again resumes questioning.

"So have you suspected that Aang has loved Toph?"

"Yesss… the way he looks at her and talks about her for hours on end at times. Suki says it only because she is his favorite Sifu but recently it has been different."

"How so dearest Katara?" Poppy's eyes showing noted interest.

"When Toph is in the room sometimes Aang almost doesn't even notice me… I don't know what power she has over him now but it's as if our role were reversed. When we were on the road I had all the attention. But now… since the day I kissed him at the tea shop… he looks at her… lusts for her… I see it in his eyes."

Katara's sad look returned and she appeared as though a storm cloud hovered over her.

"You kissed him Katara? Why did you kiss him? Didn't he want to kiss you?"

"He had kissed me twice before (she said with deep regret evident) but I was afraid to commit to him so I shunned him until the war was won. I then made the step to accept him and finalize out relationship. I was such a fool."

Poppy now saw her opening and began to exert her influence even more.

"Katara my dear Aang is a male and as such wants to pursue and capture rather than be allowed or controlled. Toph is allowing him to pursue in his mind so he chases. You on the other hand have given yourself away and so the mystery has past. Do you understand?"

Katara nods her heads up and down with a big smile, the cloud of gloom and doom gone.

"You must be chaste and allow him to chase you. Give him just enough incentive to keep his interest fresh but don't give away the milk for free."

"I was going to give him everything today… milk and all. I felt I was losing him." She confessed Katara's head dropping as if in shame.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of my dear (Poppy's voice consoling) that's why you need the counsel of a friend. Now is there another boy or man in your life who you would consider marrying after Aang?"

"You mean if Aang disappeared (Katara looking sad again) or died?"

"No my dear… this is like a game. (Katara's face brightening again) I mean like first choice Aang and now who would be your second. A smart girl like yourself must always have a second choice."

Katara now really looked like a little girl as her face twisted in various ranges of a smile and she bit at her lips and squirmed in her seat.

"Haru" she whispered in a light sing song manner.

"So you like this Haru?"

"Yes very much-hmm- he is almost as beautiful as Aang and a man of honor and courage plus he listens to me. He has this mustache that is so hot." Katara admitted blowing her hair loopy out of her face.

Poppy had found her potential suitor and was satisfied with the answers she had gotten. The Avatar was evidently as interested in her daughter as she was in him. Mix in a little Haru to pull the waterbender out of the scene and everyone is happy.

The wine, cheese and crackers had arrived and now sat on a cart before them.

"Katara we just had a nice motherly chat about you keeping your chastity to which you have agreed (Poppy instructing the Water Tribe girl) do you understand?"

"Yesss Momma P."

"Good, also I want you to think about that young and hot Haru more. You will be seeing him again soon. Would you like that Katara?"

"Yesss (Katara smiling with a flushed face) I would very much."

"Good, (the Queen now breaking the link and Katara blinking) here is your wine my dear would you like some cheese and crackers to go with that?"

Katara felt as though she had just awoken from a bout of severe daydreaming but she remembered the warm and motherly advice Momma P had just conveyed to her. She felt such a strong connection between them. How could Toph ever paint such a loving and kind woman as a manipulative monster?

"Now Katara when you're out on your date with Aang tomorrow remember what I've told you (Momma P taking a sip of wine) no matter how tempting it maybe you need to use constraint and modesty when dealing with such a young man. You are so beautiful and he is basically powerless before you so you need to control the situation through your chastity. A chaste kiss leaves the lover craving."

"Yes Momma P, I will do my best and make sure that our relationship gets back on the right path." Katara stated confidently.

"Good and by the way Katara (Poppy locking on her blue eyes) a friend of yours is coming to the Coronation and reception and he wanted to make sure you knew."

"Oh… (Katara looking puzzled) who could that be?"

"I believe he wrote his name was Haru?"

Katara suddenly felt a warmth in her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Morning After**

* * *

_[A/N Another story is referenced in this one as well as a Fanzine comic incident. Yes I had always had Zuko and Jin in this predicament. Seriously the other story is pretty dark but it shows how far Zuko really fell in this universe. I know some people who love him will have an issue with it so write your comments. That's what comments are for. But remember... redemption is truly appreciated when we've fallen our lowest.]_

_Disclaimer: I don't have any rights or title to the Avatar:The Last Airbender_

**The Morning After**

**Zuko's Confession**

Zuko woke early and nervously paced his room. He had gotten a reprimand from his security chief for running off like he did and now he really regretted his walk down memory lane. Other memories had surfaced that he wanted very much to forget. Now they could not be ignored he needed counsel and there was only one person he felt he could turn too.

His uncle would be out on the large balcony to greet the sun doing the Dragon Dance. He really enjoyed doing it as well with him as the multicolored flames moved around them. He never felt more in tuned with Uncle than when they performed the ancient ritual.

Iroh sat on a chair at a small table sipping his morning tea as Zuko approached. Zuko suspected that he already been up exercising which was now his habit since his incarceration in the Fire Nation. His uncle was in awesome shape and exuded power like no one he knew except the Avatar. Iroh was wearing a loose fitting light green gi. He was staring off into the distance but Zuko saw nothing happening there.

"Ah nephew you are just in time. I was actually watching this huge display of light over the Inn from the spirit realm. I think the Avatar is there. You are also up very early after being up so late last night. You didn't come in until after 2:00."

"That wouldn't surprise me uncle (Zuko answered stretching) he and the Toph went out on a date last night and they probably made that their last stop. I hope those two kept things to a low simmer."

"Zuko! (Iroh looking truly shocked at his nephew's statement) These are you friends you speak of them with respect especially the Princess."

"I apologize Uncle and I am the last one to speak of utilizing restraint (Zuko shaking his head) believe me."

"What does that mean nephew (Iroh now directing all his attention at Zuko) is there something you need to talk about?"

He could always read him and knew when he needed to talk or just sit quietly. Either way uncle seemed to have the right solution for what ailed him.

"The sun is rising Zuko lets greet it and settle our minds and spirits first. That way when we talk you'll be at peace within yourself."

"Good idea Uncle (Zuko taking in a deep breath as the first rays strike him) I've been up most of the night and my mind is everywhere."

Iroh stood and took his first position and Zuko did the same as the sun struck them they began to dance to the melody of its fiery song.

Zuko and Iroh now sat on the porch sipping tea. Zuko was feeling a sense of peace now but anxiety was rising already as the memories were returning.

"Well Uncle I have a lot to tell you. Especially something that I am not proud of… (Zuko tears swelling) what I have to say isn't easy and you may not be able to look at me the same way again (Zuko sighing before looking off into the horizon) but there is no way I can hide or ignore this now. To tell you the truth I don't want to."

Iroh simply sat silently studying his nephew as he sipped his tea ignoring the time. This was far more important he knew.

"*Zuko took in another deep breath before relaying the events of the night following his betrayal that night in Ba Sing Se when he joined forces with Azula to strike down Aang. Iroh shed tears over his nephews past actions and had to look away from him.

[_*A/N If you want to know what happened read "A Walk on the Dark Side" definitely not for the faint of heart._]

"You are a different person now Zuko and you have found your way. (Iroh looking back at him with affection) why do you bring this up?"

"Because Uncle I came across Jin last night by that fountain. Of course she still thought I was Lee but she kissed me and there was something else."

"What now Zuko?" Iroh asking the rhetorical question holding his head

"Well (Zuko sighed again but there was also a faint smile) I think you should see for yourself."

"She's here!" Iroh exclaimed jumping up spilling his tea.

"Yes, uncle she spent the night with me and we talked about so many things. (Zuko waving his hand towards the doorway) most of all I begged her forgiveness and he gave it to me."

"Hello Uncle… I mean Uncle Iroh," Jin said in a happy enthusiastic voice as she waddled up and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well hello Jin I did not expect to see you at least not in this condition," Iroh breathed look intensely at his nephew.

**Mai's Awakening**

Mai started to move but had to hold her head as the room felt like it was spinning in the opposite direction. The acrid taste in her mouth was not pleasant at all either and she sore that she was going to give up this new habit of drinking as soon as she got back to the Fire Nation. Mai turned on her back and stretched out and her hand landed on somebody. She quickly pulled her hands in and furled her brow. Did Zuko come back and get in bed with her. Why was she still clothed then? Surely he would have disrobed her himself, something the young Fire Lord definitely loved to do.

Did she dare look?

She had too. Strange memories of moonlight and blue eyes danced whimsically through her head together with wonderful soft kisses.

Mai slowly rolled over and opened her eyes peaking at her bed mate.

Katara's big blue eyes looked back at her with a soft glow.

"Wild night uh beautiful, I bet you didn't expect to end up with me?" Katara spoke quietly aware of the possible hangover that she might be sporting.

Mai saw those huge azure eyes and started to cry, "Oh no not again!"

Katara reached over and drew her in to a motherly hug letting her head settle on her chest and rubbing her forehead gingerly.

"There, there sweetie it'll be okay you know I'll take good care of you."

Mai's mouth was now in a deep frown and her amber eyes wide open as she cringed at the close personal contact from the water bender. What had she done now? The last time this happened it was amber eyes of the Fire Princess that greeted her. She too drew her into a hug and said eerily the same thing.

Mai sat up with a wave of intense pain blinking repeatedly but she had to get free from her new paramour. At least she was still dressed this time.

"By Agni and by my swords I'm never going to touch this Earth Kingdom Whiskey or that Cherry Liquor ever again," she swore to herself.

"Katara huh… I don't know what was said last night to you or promises made (Mai now trying to sit up straight and look proper) but I can assure you whatever I did was done under the influence of drink and should not be considered…"

"What are you rambling on about Mai," Katara asked now sitting up as well.

Mai sat up even more erect and tugged the more obvious wrinkles from her top. She was trying to concentrate to get past the pain… the throbbing pain that was borderline of making her nausea. She still had some shed of dignity… maybe… well it depended on what she did last night. Katara is kind of cute. Mai had to blink several times to clear that thought from her mind.

"Last night Katara. I mean I wake up here and you are calling me sweetie and are promising to take care of me evidently something between us occurred to the point you felt you could embrace freely me to your bosom? By the way I thought the little princess was your girlfriend?" Mai queried the now confused and slightly offended Water Tribe girl in the best monotone voice she could must under the circumstances.

"Why does everyone think I go that way?" Katara yelled balling up her fist.

"Well you are Water Tribe and can you keep it down to a loud roar please princess," Mai came back holding back the desire to hurl chunks.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means you are being too loud and my head is killing me."

"No the crack about me being Water Tribe I mean (Katara knitting her brow tighter in anger) Lady Fire Nation."

"Aren't you Water Tribe?

"Of course I'm Water Tribe."

"Then what's the problem?"

Katara took a deep breath slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand Sokka style; she evidently wasn't getting through to the groggy Lady of Darkness.

First of all Mai (Katara not bothering to adjust her volume) Toph and I are friends not girlfriends (Mai rolls her eyes and Katara thought she heard a slight snicker) and secondly nothing happened between you and I as much as you may wished it had. (Katara now fuming smirking back at her) But you did give my brother a hand job I don't think he'll soon forget."

Mai's head was pounding even more with Katara's half nag half yell and she couldn't help but to grimace and hold her temples. She now longed for the girl's soft bosom and gentle stroke on her forehead. Playing for the other team for a little while for some peace and comfort right now wouldn't be such a bad deal.

"I apologize Katara it's just that I have been in these… wait a minute (Mai now processing the second part) what did you say about the buffoon… I mean your brother?"

"Well you didn't think he was such a buffoon as you were licking your fingers after you fondled him?" Katara added for effect.

"I fondled and licked who … (the pale lady now turning extra pale) do you have a…"

It was too late as she fell over on the bed pinning Katara. This was not the effect the waterbender wanted.

Katara spent the next few minutes nursing Mai back into consciousness. She was able to ring a maid once she was able to get from under the very limp and heavy lady. and get Mai a cup of the hangover remedy as well as some black tea.

'When you are ready for your baths the Queen has left instructions with the Princess' ladies to take care of you two; they should be along shortly they have been informed of your arising," the maid said as she exited.

"Thank you," Katara responded with a smile.

Mai sat in the chair she occupied the night before totally shocked staring blankly into nothing. Katara and the maid had been able to maneuver her into it. She held the tea cup but was not drinking. She was not even moving now. She just couldn't conceive ever… not with that idiot. It was much more imaginable with his sister.

Yes Ty Lee liked him but he fit her criteria, breathing. He also had the bonus that she thought he was cute. Yes he had a bod a well built bod… but the man was definitely short in the mental capacity area. Well there was that speech he gave earlier in the week and he didn't sound like a nut job then. (Mai's mouth twisted a little as she thought on) and they said he also led the invasion of the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse. He certainly wasn't a coward by any means. Zuko told her he… the buffoon thought of a way to destroy the entire air fleet when Aang defeated Ozai. Maybe he deserved a second look.

"So I guess he isn't so bad. (Mai rubbed her forehead where the remnants of the hangover were fading) but I still don't remember anything after going into that damn garden. I could've done half the Imperial Guard and not known it. I have to stop drinking. Well Katara said I gave him a hand job. I have to get the details and find out who else knows of this. Hopefully it's just the water works kids." Mai hoped as she now began to drink her tea.

"So Katara (Mai trying to regain some speck dignity) you said that I huh… huh… touched… the… the Vice Regent in a certain unseemly way and… huh…"

"Mai you were fondling his privates like they were the crown jewels girl. And I am sure you can call him Sokka since you know him so well now."

"You do understand that I really didn't know…"

"You knew he was Sokka and you knew that he was big. And you challenged Suki. So I think you knew a lot last night probably a bit too much for your own good actually."

"What do you mean I challenged Suki?"

"Well that whole finger licking good thing was a direct challenge to Suki when she asked to let go of Sokka's package. We thought at first you mistook him for Zuko being drunk and all but you soon set us straight and told us that Zuko liked me and that Sokka liked you."

"I did not say that." Mai causally denied.

"Oh yes you did and then you proceeded to feel my brother up and lick your fingers while glaring at his sword carrying girlfriend. The only thing that stopped blood from being spilled is that you passed out and Sokka was able to grab Suki before she hacked you into little pieces."

"That may have been preferable to Zuko finding out about my raffish behavior. I am sure he will want to end our relationship immediately and perhaps challenge the Vice Regent to a duel."

"Actual the only ones I think who will be dueling are you and Suki. I had to stand guard most of the night until I was pretty sure that she wasn't coming after you."

"Well (Mai producing a stiletto) lets get this over with so I can start my day."

"Hold on woman you're not going to be slinging those thing at my future sister-in-law over some drunken interlude," Katara declaring as she pointed a finger at Mai.

'What would you have me do Katara… (Mai lifting an eyebrow) stand there and let her as you put it 'hack me into little pieces'."

"You two just need to talk it over. I'm sure you are not interested in Sokka."

"Indeed"

"Then we just need to convey to Suki that the yummy thing …"

"Wait… what yummy thing?" Mai asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Well when you licked your fingers after you groped Sokka (Katara now looking as if she was going to up-chuck) you said yummy."

"I said yummy"

"Indeed"

Throughout all this discussion Mai's facial expression and the tenor of her voice remained the same deadpan as ever until Katara brought up the word 'yummy' and then there was a lift to the corners of her mouth as well as the tone of her voice that surprised Katara. Mai now had an almost daydreaming look in face. She looked quite pleasant… almost normal.

"Are you okay Mai" Katara inquiring after a couple of moments of eerie silence.

Mai blinked a couple of times as if waking from a dream.

"Yes… yes… why do you ask?"

"You just seemed to have drifted off there a bit (Katara rolling her eyes as she looked away) probably the hangover still.

"Perhaps"

Mai's expression returned to normal or more precisely normal for her.

"Maybe you are correct a dialogue with the Kyoshi woman may be the most conservative course. We may even be able to conceal this indiscretion from Zuko. When one is inebriated there is no accounting for taste."

"I think that goes both ways," Katara whispered under her breath.

"What did you say Katara?"

"Nothing Mai… I was just agreeing with you," Katara retorted with a smile.

"Indeed"

**Suki's War**

In front of the Vice Regent's door in a chair sat a Kyoshi warrior. Not just any Kyoshi warrior but the Captain of the squad, the Fan Master. She was guarding the door from any and all intruders and she was expecting a special one this morning. She was in full regalia with face paint, fans, and swords. Her gold head dress designating her rank while she wore the heavy green robes with the golden tassels of her militia. Now she guarded her most prized possession and soon an interloper would be coming to challenge her.

Master Puck walked slowly up to Sokka's door and saw Suki sitting in front of it. The scene was rather puzzling. With him he had a young girl carrying a large grooming kit.

Suki stood up and pushed the chair away as they approached.

"Good morning my Lady Suki, Grand Fan Master of the Kyoshi Warriors, (Puck using her full title) we are here to attend to the Vice Regent this morning if you would kindly allow us entry."

"No I will not (Suki taking a defensive stance) the only one who 'attends' the Vice Regent is me."

"Well then would you like us to leave you a grooming kit… (Puck smiling graciously pointing with both open hands) he does so enjoy the warm towels and scented salts."

"No thanks the Regent will have to rough it today," Suki snarling staring at the girl to Pucks side that kept her head down.

She now walked over to her and stood in front of her. Even though she wasn't looking her in the eye Suki felt the tension. She bent her knees and looked down sideways until she caught the girls hate filled eyes. This is what she thought she would see.

Her rival had arrived.

Her blood ran cold at the sight of those violet eyes inflamed with bitterness. She stood up slowly and the girl's eyes tracked her never leaving her blue green ones now.

"Let us go Kikei the Vice Regent is in good hands with Lady Suki," Puck urged her seeing the tension between the two women.

Kikei dropped the grooming kit to the floor and then kicked it to the side.

"Are you challenging me Lady Suki? Is that why you are all up in my face? If you want to duel then a duel you'll have." Kikei growled as she reached into her sleeve.

"I want you to stay away from Sokka you tramp." Suki countered gripping the hilt of her short sword.

"Ladies there is no need for that (Master Puck now sweating) I'm sure the Vice Regent is quite happy with the Lady Suki."

"If he likes moronic simpletons that dress up like a dead avatar and play soldier getting all butch. Then I guess he would be happy with the 'Lady' (Kikei making air quote) Suki. But if he wants to find a really feminine woman he knows where to come."

Suki was now really in Kikei face as the two women looked menacingly at each other.

"The only thing feminine about you he could find on a Hippo-Cow and last time I checked… you're right bitches were easy to find."

"Common base sophomoric strumpet how dare you presume to know anything about me. The only bitch I see is the one painted up to hide the obvious blemish that is your face. (Kikei violet eyes glinting now with malice) The Vice Regent is a genius and why he favors you I will never know except for his great sense of pity for the mentally infirmed."

Suki could stand no more and with the hilt of her sword punched Kikei hard in the solar plexus sending her back across the floor and knocking the wind out of her.

"Please Lady Kikei the Lady Suki I am sure did not mean to do that," Master Puck trying to excuse Suki while running over to the slowly rising girl.

"Oh yes I did and if she doesn't stay away from Sokka she'll get more than the hilt the next time," Suki threatened as she advanced slightly.

Kikei was up now and took a deep breath before calmly saying, "It's a duel then."

"No please Lady Kikei (Master Puck taking her hands) I beg you do not duel Lady Suki. She is a personal friend of the Princess and if you were to kill her… what of our reputation."

"Fine Master Puck (Kikei rolling her head and shoulders in a fashion that Suki had seen before) this duel is not to the death agreed Lady Suki?"

"Agreed" Suki answered a bit apprehensive about what she had just gotten into.

Suki unfurled her fan and pulled her katana just in case there was a sneak attack. What she saw next made her wish this was a normal sneak attack as Kikei stomped her foot causing a section of the floor tile to popup and then with a flick of her wrist launch it at her. Suki flipped out of the way as the tile crashed with considerable force into the door. Suddenly the girl snaked her arms around and fire appeared between her hands as she launched a heated blast at Suki who made a shield with her fan blocking most of the narrow stream. It did throw her against the wall and now she was on her knees breathing hard.

Now she knew why Master Puck was begging Kikei. She was one of a rare breed… dual benders.

"Please Lady Suki yield (Puck imploring from a safe distance) Kikei would have already killed you if I had not gotten her to change the rules of engagement. She is just showing you a little of what she can do. She is considered a master of both elements."

"What do say you Lady Suki," Kikei awaiting her answer.

Suki didn't bother to answer with words only launched her folded fan at the head of the raven hair girl with as much force as she could. Suki now got really scared when she saw that Kikei caught the fan mere millimeters from her face. The grin she displayed was reminiscent of another fight she had and lost.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson," Kikei said coldly as she formed and threw a diffused ball of fire at Suki. The Fan Master tried to stand and block it with her other fan but the size of the sphere was more than the small shield could absorb.

Even though she blocked the core the heat and lack of oxygen sapped her strength so that when the next tile smashed into her fan/shield she could no longer hold onto it. Another ball of fire of similar size now approached and she tried to roll away ducking to the floor but it seized up propelling her into the fire. It was not very concentrated so that her heavy clothes did not catch on fire but her eye brows and hair were singed. She still held out her Katana but her knees were giving out and her vision blurring. She found it difficult to catch her breath and she could hear Kikei preparing another blast.

The door to Sokka's room then opened as a hung over Vice Regent staggered out. Sokka saw Kikei in her offensive stance palms turned in arms up and one foot in front of the other crouching. He also saw Master Puck looking at something to the side of his door.

"Hi Kikei what's going on." Sokka sounded as he saw the beautiful bender.

He walked out of his door and right into the line between the two combatants.

'Watch out Sokka," Kikei screamed but it was too late.

The dazed blurry eyed Kyoshi warrior stood and charged the shadow in front of her taking advantage of a break in the battle.

Kikei bent a short wall between Sokka and Suki just far enough away so that it limited the depth of the Kyoshi Fan Master's katana contact with her boyfriend's derrière, the upper left buttocks to be precise. She then pushed her back with a double flick of her wrist against the wall by rolling the floor beneath her feet. Suki was so weak now she crashed into the wall dropping her sword collapsing to the floor again.

"I yield (Kikei cried as she rushed to Sokka's side) I yield."

Sokka was laying face down on the floor groaning now wandering what hurt more his head or his butt. Kikei gave him a quick look over and saw the blood seeping through his fingers. She kick at the floor sending a tile to into the grooming kit smashing it to smithereens. She ran and grabbed a towel heating it in her hands making her way back to Sokka.

He didn't know what quite hit him but Kikei now had a warm towel from the grooming kit pressed to the injured site. She had pulled his pants down to his thighs.

Master Puck ran over to Suki and was checking her over as well. He got a bottle of smelling salts from the smashed kit and was able to revive her. As she slowly came to she saw Kikie over Sokka's bare bottom with a towel. She tried to jump up and push the freak of nature away but did not have the strength to rise.

"She saved the Vice Regent's life Lady Suki" (Puck whispered softly to her as he pushed her gently back against the wall) you charged him thinking he was her. She yielded… she has never yielded. The Vice Regent must be quite a man."

"Go get the Lady Katara (Suki instructed Puck with all the breath she could gather) she is a healer. We will be alright here. I too yield Master Puck"

Master Puck nodded his understanding and spryly took off down the hall. Suki crawled over to Sokka and Kikei. Kikei was crying profusely and speaking calming word to him. Suki could see that even though she was crying Sokka didn't know she was so concerned. Her voice tone was completely calm as she told him to lie still and help would soon arrive. Suki now regretted all the hateful things she said and thought about the bender. Kikei evidently cared and thought a great deal about Sokka that she would yield in a duel.

"Sokka I'm so…"

Suki was suddenly cut off by a signal from Kikei not to tell him. Why would her rival not want to look better in his eyes by making her look worse? She just didn't get it. This young woman was tending to Sokka with such tenderness that Suki was jealous not angry just jealous.

"The Lady Suki is here to help you my Lord. (Kikei said sweetly) she will hold your hand until help arrives."

"I'd like that, (Sokka huffed breathing deeply to help control his pain) I'd really like that."

Suki moved up closer to his head and took his hand. The emotions that rose up in her stifled anything she could say. She just patted his hand in an assuring manner and forced a smile on her face. Kikei gave her an affirming nod.

"SOKKA… OH SOKKA"

It was the waterbender running at full bore down the hall towards her hurt brother. She was already uncorking the waterskin.

"She is a healer and can help." Suki informed Kikei.

Katara knelt down next to the violet eyed woman who was leaning with great pressure on Sokka's upper hip.

"Healer you are his sister?" Kikei asked seeing the family resemblance.

"Yes Sokka is my big brother."

"You must be very proud."

"I am (Katara thought about it) most of the time."

"Well a major blood line has been clipped and needs to be sealed to stop the Vice Regent from bleeding out. (the words caused a sinking feeling in both Katara and Suki stomach.) When you are ready I will remove the towel and you can seal the wound. If you cannot I am a firebender and can cauterize the wound sealing the blood line but the pain and shock would be considerable even of a man of the Vice-Regent's strength."

"You just hold the pressure and I will tell you when to move it (Katara bending the water and starting it to glow) this will be a lot easier on him. You will be okay big brother I promise."

"Thanks sis " Sokka mumbled.

Kikei also nodded her head and smiled at the Water Tribe girl.

When Katara got the water extremely bright she signaled Kikei who quickly removed the towel and immediately a fountain of red poured out of the moderate size wound. Katara sent the water streaming in applying pressure at the same time. She could feel the puncture in the vein and started to seal it controlling the blood flow in that part of the vein with blood bending. She didn't need a full moon for this minor work. Soon it was closed and she started on the outside wound. It was going to take two maybe three sessions to heal all the thick muscle even with this size cut but for now the vein was fixed and the wound on its way to being healed."

"Who do I owe the honor of saving my brother's life," Katara asked as continued to work sweat beading on her forehead.

"Her name is Kikei and she is a wonderful woman and bender who just bested me in a duel. Unfortunately Sokka got between us and I stabbed him," Suki reported with a grin towards her former rival but trailing off at the end in sorrow.

"I must tell you that I yielded Lady Suki so you technically won. It was only an accident the Vice-Regent was not aware of a duel outside of his door. You fought bravely Fan Master against overwhelming force," Kikei added as she folded her hands and bowed to Suki.

"You only yielded so that I would not strike Sokka again. You acted out of honor and… (Suki taking in a deep breath before speaking) care for the Vice Regent. (Katara took a serious look at Suki before continuing to work on her brother's) I was wrong in all the things I spoke against you earlier Lady Kikei. I was defeated and only my foolish pride kept me going and it lead to injuring the man I love. Master Puck said this is the first time you have ever yielded. You surrendered your pride for Sokka's life?"

"And I would do so a thousand times over to save such a man. My pride is of small consequence in relations to having a light such as him in this world," Kikei declared making sure Sokka heard her words.

Sokka swallowed hard and felt very awkward with Suki there holding his other hand.

Yes he confessed last night about the baths but not about how far he and Kikei had really gone or their discussions on science, literature, art and philosophy that he also tremendously enjoyed. Kikei told him she had not met a man who was able to understand these concepts as he had. He didn't know if it was real or flattery then but in this moment Sokka realized the truth.

"Why would you say such a thing about my brother I mean it's a wonderful sentiment but how would you even now him?," Katara probed while not taking her eyes off of her healing.

"I would do the same for you as well Lady Katara or the Avatar and especially my Princess. My brothers had the privilege of fighting with the four of you when you invaded the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun. They are earthbenders. They spoke about all of you but mostly were inspired by Lord Sokka who led the assault once your father had been struck down. They all agreed they would follow such a man into the very pits of the nether world and I would do as well. When he came to the palace here I made it my goal to meet him… he did not disappoint," Kikei replied holding the water tribesman's other hand.

Sokka had no response he simply lay on the floor fighting the hangover and the pain of the healing session. He looked over at Suki and she smiled at him mouthing the word sorry. He was happy that she wasn't mad at him. He then gazed over at Kikei who gave him a rather amorous look together with a gentle squeeze of his hand that made him blush so he turned his face back to the floor enjoying the cool tile on his forehead.

Katara could tell she didn't have the whole story but it would have to do as the wound was deeper than she originally thought and it required her to focus anew.

Mai steadily watched the whole scene as it unfolded leaning against the wall with her arms folded. She was touched and surprised that this idiot could inspire such devotion and he had a great looking backside. She caught Kikei look to Sokka and figured there was some kind of connection that forced a fight between Suki and this very large breasted girl with him getting the worst of it.

"Serves him right." She thought with a smirk.

Suki now looked up and saw Mai still in the dress from last night. She still sneered at her remembering the night before.

"Listen Suki (Mai standing off the wall) I have no quarrel with you. I sincerely apologize for any advances that you thought I may have made towards Sokka."

Mai now became extremely aware of another set of violet eyes on her that penetrated like daggers. The young girl slowly let go of his hand and rose to her feet in an obvious offensive stance. Mai had never seen one quite like it before.

"Wait a minute I am simply apologizing I was drunk and obviously did some really out of character things last night Katara relayed to me. I don't remember any of it. That Earth Kingdom whiskey has wiped my mind. I don't want to duel any one over the oaf and I certainly don't want to fight anybody that can take down Suki."

"The Vice Regent is no oaf; beg his pardon now Lady Mai or there will be a fight here," Kikei insisted as she maintained her stance.

"Please Lady Kikei the Lady Mai is still out of sorts from the drink last night. She doesn't really mean what she has spoken do you Mai? It is more of a term of affection," Suki interjected trying to stem the growing tension.

Katara felt it as well and didn't want to be the unwitting recipient of one of Mai's knives or Kikei's fire blasts. She was also wondering where all this damage to the masonry came from as well.

"You two knock it off and save it for another time. You are endangering my brother and I am still in the process of healing him so please cease this senseless commotion." Katara shrieked causing Sokka to wince in pain as the water evidently hit a nerve.

Kikei saw his reaction and immediately was back to his side whispering softly, "Forgive me my Lord I was trying to uphold your honor before this hyena-jackal. She needs to learn respect when in the company of her better."

"My better (Mai gasped) how his he my better?"

"Is he not Vice Regent second only in authority to Fire Lord Zuko and King Lao. Is he not Over Seer of the southern lands as appointed by the United Council and Son and heir apparent of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribes? I think that would rank him ahead of the Fire Lord's consort wouldn't you Lady Mai." Kikei recited to her with seemingly great pride.

Katara and Suki both looked at each other and smiled also with pride. Sokka was indeed a man of great stature and authority now. He had been formally recognized for his achievements. Mai now stood looking down with a blush of shame on her face as she realized who she had really insulted.

"I humbly apologize my Lord Vice Regent for my slight of you intelligence (Mai still looking down her voice soft and sincere, hands folded in front of her) I had forgotten my place, thank you Lady Kikei for reminding me." Mai bowed to her and she returned it with a humble smile.

"It's okay Mai (Sokka speaking with his head still to the floor) I don't feel much like your better with my bare ass hanging out here anyways."

With that they all laughed and Master Puck wiped his brow. This many women hovering over one man eventual spelled trouble. Kikei already refused to attend anyone else and given her abilities he wasn't going to push her. The same thing had happen with Soo Min and the Fire Lord. At least he wasn't a bender just a sorceress. Now his two best girls were out of action and he had others trying to get to the Avatar.

"Master Puck what has happen here and why is the Vice Regent lying with his pants down on the floor?" Queen Poppy demand followed by Lili and Lei and her own Ladies and personal guards.

**Iroh and Jin**

Iroh had asked Zuko if he could talk to Jin by himself. He wanted to see about the intentions and the truthfulness of this apparently harmless young woman. But Iroh knew that looks could be very deceiving and that she could be lying in wait to get her revenge on Zuko after such a horrific thing that he had done to her. Iroh could not really blame her, her wanted to challenge him to an Agni Kai after he had told him the total story just to teach him a lesson. But the boy had changed and now was gentle and kind.

So what were this woman's thoughts and why a kiss and not a slap when she saw him again? All this Iroh pondered as Jin ate a full platypus-bear egg omelet (made Fire Nation style with hot peppers), hippo-pig bacon and toast.

"You have a very healthy appetite (Iroh smiling) that is very good for the baby."

"Every since I got pregnant I have craved hot and spicy foods. (Jin downing another pepper) I couldn't stand any type of hot spice before then."

"Firebender babies often have that effect on their mothers, also your body temperature rises like you have a fever all the time.

"I thought I was sick at first but when the baby seemed okay and so was I… I just accepted it. I didn't know Lee… I mean Zuko was a firebender. He told me he was a juggler with the circus before being a tea server. He really didn't appear very good at it. I have never been pregnant before and I didn't want to tell my family what happened until I absolutely had too. I knew my father would be very angry with me. He always warned me about what boys really wanted from girls and I felt so stupid when it happened to me," Jin sniffled as she wiped her eyes with the palm of her hands.

"It wasn't your fault Jin (Iroh placing a large reassuring hand on her shoulder) Zuko was confused at that time and he took advantage of a beautiful young lady. He truly is sorry."

"I know he is (Jin sighing deeply) but still it is very hard not to think back to that night and see the pain and the rage in his face. He was frightening and I was torn between trying to comfort him or get away. (Jin looking directly into old General's golden eyes) He really hurt me that night. I felt it in my body for weeks but I still feel it in my heart. Did he tell you I saw him a couple of days later with a tall pale darkly dressed woman? He said she was the knife thrower in the circus."

"Her name is Mai and she is here with the Fire Lord now," he cut in.

"*Well she said that she was going to show me how to throw knives and we put a fish on his head and she threw an icicle right into it. She then had me throw one. (Jin now openly weeping) I would have killed him if I could have thrown any straighter and that is the truth… gods of earth forgive me. I laughed at him when he ended up in the fountain but my heart was still aching as he chased her and I never saw him again until last night. I was always taught to forgive no matter what people did but he had really hurt me."

Iroh now move in more and let her lean in on his shoulder as she wept. He spied Zuko in the door way with his hand over his mouth and arm across his chest. The young Fire Lord's amber eyes also streaming with tears as he had been listening in. Uncle now shooed him away and he obeyed.

"Jin I have a question for you (the Dragon of the West lifting her from his damp shoulder so that he could see her eyes) after all that he's done to you why did you kiss him last night?"

"That's easy (Jin's eyes glistening with tears still) I trusted my heart. After trying to kill him I prayed and it always came back to trust your heart. That night I went with him I trusted my heart and some may say that I am a fool for doing it again but that's all I have Uncle. I had a choice to hate him or love him. My heart told me to love him. (Jin shaking her head slightly as almost in disbelief) He looked like another man there so gentle and serene but I knew it was him. Do you understand what I mean? I look into your eyes and I think you know what I mean. He has hurt you deeply as well and you still love him. I guess you also trusted your heart."

Those words penetrated Iroh like none other and her soft green eyes had found him out. He gathered her into a bear hug as his own tears cascaded down his age worn cheeks.

* A Walk on the Dark Side

* wiki/Jin

* * *

**Chapter 24: Simply Irresistible Part Deuce**

* * *

[_A/N this is the couple's end to the date and the morning as they have to figure out what to do with a particular loose end.]_

_As always_

_On with the Story_

_Oh Yeah I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender_

**Simply Irresistible Part Deuce**

Toph sat on Aang's knees as he swung them slowly back and forth. It had been a long night and the sun was not up yet as the sky was beginning to lighten. They were in his room at the inn sitting on the chaise as Phantima slept on an adjacent over stuffed chair. The lovers were exchanging kisses and hugs as they were awaiting the arrival of Fong and Mei Mei.

A knock came on the door. Toph sighed deeply and pulled away from an amazing battle of the tongues they had played for the last couple of minutes.

"Well I guess this part is over and as always I... (Toph pulling down her breast wrap under her blouse) I won."

Aang smiled and hugged her tightly while whispering to her, "I think we both won except for no number three."

"Well I just owe you and so we'll have to reschedule another time my lovely (kiss), sweet (kiss), tasty (kiss), Twinkle Toes."

The couple now reclined back into another moist vibrant kiss as she hugged his neck and the two worked their mouths against each others ignoring the continued knocking.

"Excuse me master and demon consort (Phantina bowing before them) would you like me to answer the door since you are preoccupied in consort duties or Phantima can take over the consort duties if you or your consort wish to answer master?"

"You may answer Phantima (Aang said smiling on Toph's lips) and you should always remember that the demon consort likes to carry out her own duties."

"Always master?" Phantima sounding a bit crest fallen.

"Always!" Toph snarled.

"Yes demon consort (Phantima dropping to the floor in fear) Phantima will remember as she serves you and the master."

"Now go answer the door," Toph ordered as she slid off Aang's lap sitting beside him and straightening her clothes.

"Yes demon consort."

Phantima stood up and walked to the door. Toph had an evil grin on face in anticipation of her reaction.

"AYEEEEEEEEEE!"

The moment Phantima opened the door and saw the two Toph look a likes she let out a blood curdling scream that caused the Avatar to launch from the chaise high enough to hit his head on the ceiling. Toph was now bent over laughing as her ladies tried to restrain and shush the former dancer that now was running around the room like a rabid wolfbat.

"DON"T EAT ME DEMONS, PLEASE DON"T EAT ME DEMONS… PHANTIMA SERVES YOUR MASTERS!" Phantima yelled repeatedly

Phantima was moving or knocking over anything behind her and hurdling anything in her way. Mei Mei had to hike up the dress to chase her while Fong tried to cut her off. They found that she was very agile as she made her way to the bedroom and dived under the bed.

Toph now could not breathe and was beating on Aang with her fist as he was rubbing his head. This to her was the highlight of the date.

"MASTERS Please help me (Phantima whined) the new demons have me trapped!"

"She must be talking about you Fong" Mei Mei jested with a smile.

"This is evidently some deranged soul the Princess and Avatar has assisted tonight out of the kindness of their hearts and now she has totally become unhinged upon seeing you Mei Mei." Fong bantered back.

"No one is going to eat you Phantima (Toph walking into the bedroom but still gasping for air from laughing so hard) they serve me. So it is safe for you to come out from under the bed now."

"Yes demon consort (Phantima now starting to slide out from under) I was afraid the others were hungry and might indulge themselves."

"They would never 'indulge' Phantima … well not without my permission anyway I can assure you. Now go in the other room and sit in your chair like a good Phantima. I have to speak with these... huh... demon servants of mine."

Mei Mei and Fong turned and mouth the word "DEMON" to each other and shrugged.

'Yes Demon Master Consort" she answered bowing from the waist and then heading into the front room.

Toph noticed the upgrade in title with a smile and waited until she was in the other room before waving her hand and closing the door behind her. Toph had used the metal fixtures on the door to metal bend the door closed. By the reaction of Mei Mei and Fong she could tell the action kind of unnerved them. She was having fun now. This demon mystique kind of fit her.

She also could feel Mr. Party Pooper on his way into the room though and she was sure he was going to at least scold her for laughing about the earlier situation.

"That wasn't very nice of you Toph (Aang said as he entered) laughing at that poor girl's fears. Sometimes I wonder about you."

"What do you wonder about my love… (Toph moving close to him) how I can be so hard and yet so soft? Just look at my element and you'll see me (Toph rubbing both sides of his face) from granite to sand."

Toph wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with gusto much to his surprise. Aang was wide eyed and she felt his heart go through the roof as she pulled back.

"Toph what are you doing! (Aang whispered) You're kissing me in front of them."

"Have you forgotten that they know about us Aang?"

Aang looked around Toph and Fong was diverting her eyes slightly while Mei Mei was smiling broadly at the couple.

"Oh well in that case." Aang said with a seductive sigh as he lifted her into a few more kisses. She was such a good kisser and he really wanted to take every opportunity he could to continue to get as many lip locks as possible.

The room seemed to melt away for Aang as she kissed him. Lips and tongues doing a fiery dance as passions already awaken but never satisfied were stirred once again.

A small knock sounded on the door.

"Mei Mei and I will attend to that your Majesty (Fong a bit embarrassed seeing their desire and need for privacy) come Mei Mei."

"Uh… Fong it only takes one to answer a door." Mei Mei rejoins enthralled by the heated scene.

Fong looked at her for a split second before grabbing the ends of her braids and started to drag her towards the door.

"OW, OW… it would be … ow my … OW honor… ow your Majesty…ouch please Fong … OW, don't twist them… OWWWWW."

With that they were through the door and Fong gave a polite bow and closed the door behind her and her wailing cousin.

"I love you" they spoke in unison.

Toph giggled and Aang blushed as they hugged again enjoying their closeness. Aang lifted her into his strong arms and carried her over to his bed.

"Why Avatar Aang… whatever do you do have in mind?" Toph enticingly spoke into his ear while tracing it with her tongue.

He didn't bother to answer but started to move his heated hands slowly over her clothed body as her breathing got deeper in the silence. He wasn't smiling anymore as he felt the extreme heat in his face his own breathing deep and open mouthed. He could no longer contain his desire for her and Toph felt the change in mood as it turned very serious.

She surrendered herself allowing him to start to disrobe her. Aang started with her wide brown belt and unbuckled it gently then pulling it from under her. He then slid off her wrist bands kissing the top and bottom of each wrist. He looked at her in for a moment in awe and his desire rose even more. He caressed her as he removed each article of clothing followed by kisses tracked along her petite frame. She didn't have to ask his intentions. She knew they were going to consummate and she burned with longing as he slowly, silently, laid butterfly kisses upon her face and neck.

She lay totally nude and she could hear his clothing fall to the floor together with the rapid strum of his heart. It was a symphony of love to her as their hearts and breathing seemed to fall into rhythm.

She stretched out her arms to him, 'Come and take me Twinkle Toes; I'm all your."

"This will change everything between us forever Flower (Aang lying atop her) there is no going back once we do this and I do mean to do this. I will take your maiden hood."

"What if someone comes in?"

"The lock is frozen shut."

"And I jammed it myself as well (Toph biting softly on her lower lip) you can't really trust ice."

"It seems then we are in one accord." Aang breathe out slowly moving against her.

"It would seem we are my love."

"What of personal respons…"

Aang's words were cut off by the sweet and gentle touch of Toph's lips upon his.

"I 'am ready to receive you (Toph pushing herself under him more) that is all you need to be concerned with right now my love. We need to be one."

Aang stared into her misty green eyes as his own filled with tears. He sensed such closeness to her and was aware of the ache he knew being one with her would cure. Resistance was now futile as it had been before and all he could do now was embrace his destiny to fulfill the bond between heaven and earth.

Toph could feel his tears fall on her chest and breast as her own slid down her cheeks. She smiled loving the fact that he loved her so much that this event had tremendous meaning for the both of them. She bucked against him urging him on as she pulled him into a powerful kiss.

"We don't have a lot of time Aang (Toph warned him) I ache for you."

Her breath was ragged has her chest rose sharply and he partook of her supple breast drinking his own tears. She felt him maneuver his legs over hers, his hands grasping her thighs and bidding them to part. She started to move when…

Light… blinding light… that's what Toph was experiencing as she closed tightly her natural eyes to a supernatural happening. Aang was no longer on her but she could hear he was in the room still along with another presence. Power flowed all around them and unbearable light filled her mind.

"Help Aang my mind is filled with what I think is light. What's happening to me?"

Toph perceived a touch in the middle of her forehead. It wasn't like a physical touch but a touch nonetheless. She suddenly could see two images and even items in the room strangely illuminated by this being's glow.

"Focus with your mind through your third eye Princess Bei Fong. My energy will allow you to see me and the world around you."

"Who are you?" Toph beseeched, as she focused on the blurry image.

"I am Avatar Kya, and though it is not our practice to intrude in the affairs of the current Avatar's life, in this case we must. You and Avatar Aang were about to make a most egregious error. "

"Yeah, yeah… we've heard it before about chastity and being so young and responsibility… yada, yada, yada. I got it and I've had the lecture but I still want to make love to him. So if you don't mind we would like to get back to it." Toph asserted as she regained her composure.

"No Princess Bei Fong I cannot leave you two to IT. (Avatar Kya now coming into view) This has more to do with than your personal choices even though you would be wise to listen to the advise to wait. This is about the world and when love has fully bloomed how balance will be restored to it. If it were anything less you two could be going at it like two wild hog-monkeys in a tree right now for all I care."

"Thanks for the visual." Aang interjected with a sound of disgust in his voice.

"You're welcome Avatar Aang; I thought that would lighten the mood some." Kya conveyed with a large warm smile that reminded Aang of another waterbender.

Toph could now see under the wavy blue glow a woman with skin the color Aang called brown and eyes the color he said was blue. Her hair was the color of the earth dark brown. She was very curvy with full hips and a rather larger bust. Toph wondered if Katara resembled her. So this was Aang in a past life coming to interfere with him in this life. How a little loving now could put the entire world in jeopardy was beyond her but this was twice and Toph couldn't help but feel that the universe was conspiring against her from getting some.

"What do you mean the fate of world? (Aang now stepped into the full glow and Toph's 3rd eye view and she liked what she saw losing her train of thought) Is that you Twinkles - is that all you?"

Aang smiled and moved closer to give her a better picture.

"Like what you see Sifu?"

"Woof… I sure do… Sifu likes a lot. I don't know how all that was going to fit but…"

"Please children (Avatar Kya barking) you both need to focus on the priorities and they are not your loins Avatar Aang however impressive they are."

Aang smiled as he noticed Kya looking as well. Still he was worried about her message and why hadn't they (his past lives) informed him sooner.

"So Aang and I can't go boom-boom or the world goes KABOOM (Toph still looking intensely at Aang) is that the jest of it."

"Yes, neither you, nor the Water Tribe girl can have full sexual relations with the Avatar until after he has reached full maturity, and that is when love will have bloomed. To do so earlier, has the possibility of putting all at risk."

"Well at least the universe wasn't just picking on her," Toph thought, "Sugar Queen was in the mix as well. None of the stud for her either."

"Why do we have to wait Avatar Kya," the naked Aang demanded with his hands on his hips, "what threat is it to the world if we make love like two wild hog-monkeys in a tree as you put it?"

"I can't tell you Avatar Aang," Kya said, clearly trying to keep her eyes level, "but I can only assure you it is a greater threat than Fire Lord Ozai and Sozin's Comet ever was."

"You must really got some powerful juju in that wand of yours Twinkle Toes to make even one of your past lives blush," Toph joked calling Kya out for staring again at Aang's lower region.

"I am indeed not blushing," Kya denied now standing straight up and looking away, "b-but I would appreciate if you both would apply some type of apparel."

"Actual I'm quite comfortable," Toph replied drinking in every view of Aang she could get, "how about you Aang?"

"Same here Toph… I've got nothing to hide." Aang proclaimed raising his hands in the air.

"By the All the Gods of the Elements, if you two aren't the most suited pair," Kya remarked smiling at them, "I remember my lover, a past life of your Water Tribe girl Avatar Aang. To be sure, yours is the most difficult situation since the very first manifestation of the Avatar on the human plane. You chose to spare the Fire Lord, and with that have brought other complexities upon yourself, which your predecessors decided to avoid. For every action…yada… yada… to quote the princess. Still you can have a great and wonderful life if you are wise and follow your heart. Avatar Aang, if you weren't so easily swayed and would but wait and allow Love to Bloom, then the balance could be restored to this world."

"So all this ties back to my decision not to kill Fire Lord Ozai?" Aang questioned.

"Partly," the visage replied, looking at him with concern. "As always, the circle of life and time has a hand in it has well. You and the Princess, as well as the Water Tribe Princess, being all here in time at this point are crucial. Please Princess Bei Fong, you must hold your chastity until the Avatar reaches proper age. We, his former lives, in an effort to head off this scenario, have discussed this with him before, but the temptation you pose to him is proving far too much for him alone. You do seem to be simply irresistible."

Toph smiled a big toothy grin.

The past life continued, "We have even purposed alternatives, that we found pleasurable when in the natural world. I appeal to you, as the stronger," her blue eyes locking on Toph, "... please Princess, help us to help him restore balance to this world. I can assure you, all will be made clear in due time."

Toph twisted her mouth, "Okay, but on one condition. I'm Aang's, but when he reaches that age, I'm his birthday present."

Kya smiled at the saucy girl. "You want him to..."

"That's right, Madam Twinkle Toes, I want him to open me... part the veil, break the maidenhead or however you want to put it! Now that doesn't mean I'm not going to tease him along the way either. I love it when he gets all…woooo! Plus you said this all is only a possibility. What did you mean by that?"

The spirit started to look nervous, "Well, even though we are aware of many things in the Spirit World, we don't know every permutation of future events. I can tell you from today what would have resulted would have carried great sorrow. The closer he gets to maturity, the better the outcome."

Toph thought about it for a moment and then summed it up, "So today is danger; next is beware; then it is proceed with caution; followed by, get to howling!"

Avatar Kya started to laugh loudly as Aang suddenly felt like he was the stakes at a Pai Sho game.

"I guess you have summed it up well princess," she sighed fading. "I pray you to endure."

"What do we do now Toph?" he asked, hoping for at least some playtime.

"Get dressed," she commanded, "I think we're to steamed up to stop anything if we start now. Damn... you're cute!"

Aang and Toph where now re-dressed. They sat on the bed next to each other thinking about all the things that Avatar Kya had said. This was also amazing for Toph having actually used her third eye to see with the Avatar's Spirit World glow. She had used it in learning TruthSaying but to actually see outside with it. Sokka had told her about Combustion Man and she knew that he used it to focus his firebending through it with devastating effects. She wondered if she could use it to earthbend as well.

Now that Kya was gone all was black again. Toph was trying to decipher exactly the emotion that she attached to this overall experience. It was not like the out of body experience she had before with Aang and so she did not have a sense of loss then like she did now. It must have showed on her face because Aang sat with his arm around her saying nothing.

"Are you okay Flower (Aang staring into her face) you look very sad now? Is it because we were interrupted again?"

Toph twisted her mouth slightly and swiped a small tear from her eye.

"I saw you for real without earthbending. I know it was still not with my natural eyes but I still saw you and you are beautiful Aang."

"Handsome Flower (Aang corrected her) women are beautiful and guys are handsome."

Toph took him by the chin and turned his face to her, "Don't be a smart ass Twinkle Toes I said what I meant to say. I know what handsome means and you are beautiful. I miss seeing you."

The tears now filled Toph's eyes and Aang understood that she was starting to mourn the loss of the temporary sight. Aang took her hands and placed them on his face.

"Map my face Flower (Aang requested with a choked voice) please map my face. I love it when you see me through your touch. No one else sees me like you can. It is like you are painting me new and fresh in your mind each time. It is part of our love making Flower. It is truer than anyone can see with their natural eyes"

Toph sat with her hands on his face her fingers not moving. It was as if you had forgotten how to use them. Aang then started to move her hands and the sensations flooded in with the unique imagery that they created in her mind. He dropped his hands and she continued slow and meticulously over every contour of his face. She felt his breath deepen and pulse rate racing at her touch and she drew out the experience for him. Truly for Aang this was a sensual act unlike any other.

Toph now finished and put her arms around his neck.

"Beautiful Aang… you are not handsome… you are simply beautiful. Maybe in a year or two you'll be handsome. But I like beautiful so kiss me beautiful."

Aang kissed Toph gently on the lips and then hugged her letting her rest on him and they just leaned in on each other.

Another knock came on the door.

"Your Majesty it is getting late and we must be getting back to the palace," Fong reminded them.

"Ok, Twinkles Toes it's time to end this so lay a big one on me with a little warm and then some cool back to some hot but not to hot."

"One Flower special coming up."

Aang stood swooping up Toph by the waist and laying on her a wet big lip smacker.

"Whoa there Twinkle (Toph pulling back) you're a good kisser lets not get sloppy here… try again."

"Yes Sifu T"

Aang dried his lips a little and then went in again warming his mouth just right as she open her mouth and inhaled drawing in his tongue and its warmth. She placed her tongue to the side of his and enfolded it as it went cool. Their heads bobbed in and out as she giggled maintaining the fold then he went hot. Their tongues folded and twisted like two serpents on a warm rock in the sun until Aang pulled away.

"Oh by the all the gods Toph I have never experienced anything like this before. My mind is swimming and all I can think of is you. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I make it up as I go along and I'm not finished improvising so get those lushes lips back here Twinkles I have a couple more toe curler I want to try," Toph exhaled in a heated breath intensifying their hug.

Aang obliged and once again found Nirvana in the kiss of his little earthbender.

"So what do we do with it?"

"It is not an it. I mean she is not an it." Aang corrected Mei Mei.

"What was that knock at the door earlier about Fong," Toph enquired.

"The Innkeeper was concerned about all the screaming from our guest. I assured him with a few coins all was well," Fong responded

"Good a few coins keeps eyes and ears closed," Toph laughed rather wickedly.

The four stood in the front room as a cowering Phantima sat in her chair as in instructed by the Demon Master Consort.

"We could always have a barbeque," Toph suggested.

"Please no Demon Master Consort (Phantima begging grabbing her ankles) please don't eat me!"

"Why do you insist on tormenting the girl (Aang reprimanded her) she is not going to eat you Phantima. In fact we are not demons at all Phantima. This is her Royal Highness Toph Bei Fong and I and the Avatar Aang."

Phantima looked up at Toph and crawled backed apparently even more afraid and placed her forehead to the floor.

"Phantima is sorry for touching you your Majesty. Please don't have me executed?"

Aang threw his hand up in exasperation as Toph smiled. This girl could find a dark spin to put on any situation.

"What do we do with her your Majesty? (Fong asked) she knows of you and the Avatar and this must not be made known. I can assure you she will never be seen again."

"What! (Aang stepping forward) are you intending to do to her what I think you are Fong," Aang demanded.

"I am the Princess' assassin here for such occasion Lord Avatar," Fong declaring matter-of-factly.

"You have an assassin Toph?" Aang asked totally astonished.

"They come with the job Aang it's not like I asked for one (Toph putting a hand on her chin and on other on her hip) o yeah can I have an assassin to go."

"Please Toph there is another way (Aang imploring on Phantima's behalf)

"How Aang she saw us in a very personal way and that can never be revealed. (Toph looked very authoritative now) what do you think would happen if Katara is told you had your hands in my blouse let alone my dad or mom."

"Phantima (Aang addressing the crying woman now) how would you like to serve the princess here?"

What! The three others in the room yelled at him.

"Do you think you can be trusted to keep the Princess and my secret?" Aang whispered gently to her as he now squatted next to her.

"Yes my Lord. Phantima is faithful and would serve the Princess even with her life. I would never tell another soul of your love this I swear," Phantima vowed now completely prostrate.

"Well Toph? (Aang look up with a smile) is she telling the truth."

"Yeah (Toph taking in a deep breath) she's telling the truth. Fong we will be taking her to the palace and making her one of my valets… no (Toph thought about it) one of my soldiers in the Oma platoon. I'm going to make a company of only women. Phantima you get to be number five."

"Who are the other four Toph?" Aang sought.

"My current Ladies-in-Waiting; it was actually my father's idea to help keep them from being married off to some old guys against their will like Lili was going to be forced to do." Toph casually informed Aang.

His response however alarmed her greatly and she frowned as his heart began to race.

* * *

**Chapter 25: TAANG Time**

* * *

_[This is Aang and Toph just hanging out and being together. Some fun and some not so fun. Beware very adult in context.]_

_Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender -Not mine_

**TAANG Time**

Toph sat in the coach across from Aang strangely silent after having changed back into her original dress she began the night in. Aang was looking at her but also attempting to stay awake as the carriage rocked back and forth. He had been up almost 24 hours now and it was taking its toll. The look on Toph's face has troubled him since leaving the Inn but she refused to talk about it in front of Fong and Mei Mei. Now they had been riding for a few moments alone and she insisted that he sit on the other seat and not touch her feet.

"What's wrong Flower? (Aang wiping the sleepiness from his eyes) One minute we're talking and getting along and the next you're dead quiet. Please talk to me we're all alone and have a long trip."

"Aang when I mentioned Lili was going to be forced to marry some old geezer your heart went off like a rabbiroo. The other day she took you out of the room naked and still not quite sober. Please be honest with me… did anything happen between you and Lili?"

The silence that followed ripped at Toph's heart as she heard his breathing change becoming more labored. Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes glistened as she turned away from him.

"No, no… Toph it wasn't like that. (Aang panicking as he read her face) She helped me get washed and dressed and she has become my friend. I just hated to hear about her being forced into a position like that. We have talked a bit about her past and all that she's been thru."

Toph stared back at him for what seemed to him an eternity. Those sightless eyes bore into soul. He felt his resistance breaking down.

"Really Aang – that's all that happened and you are telling me the truth?" Toph pleaded from the other seated.

Aang concentrated and stilled his heart focusing solely on the moment. He thought about her and only her and how much he loved her and the fear of losing her if she found out. He knew she could pick up on his breathing but the floor of the coach was wood and so unless she touched him she could not really tell if he was lying. He had lied to Katara why was it now any different lying to her? But it was different.

"Really Flower … I mean I was really out of it that morning and she helped me a lot; just like she helped me the night before when my side got hurt and covered for us when your dad showed up unexpectedly." Aang answered with his calmest voice but still hearing his heart trying to burst out of his chest.

"I guess she has helped the both of us Aang but I needed to know. Here at the palace it is expected that men get serviced in a sexual way and since you are helping my dad that would be an extra high honor for any courtesan.' Toph explained taking a deep breath and smiling as he had set her mind at ease.

She the then kick off her sandals and Aang's mind was set at ease as he lowered himself to the floor, there will be no napping yet.

Katara was exhausted from working on her brother but at least he had been moved back into his room. She sat up by his head stroking his hair thinking about how close she come to losing him for no good reason. She was actually very angry at Suki right now and wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Sokka had been given some of the hang over remedy and an acupuncture treatment to help with his pain by Lili. King Lao had come by to check on the Vice Regent himself and insisted over Suki's wishes that Kikei stay and see to the Vice Regent's needs while he was incapacitated. Of course Lady Suki was also expected to do the same being that she stabbed him. Any further dueling was strictly forbidden by order of the King.

"Snoozels my Snoozels where are you? Toph bellowed as she threw open the door and ran over to his bed pushing Katara out of the way. Aang walked in quickly behind her with a concerned look on his face.

"How could you let this happen to him (Toph yelling at Katara her tears falling freely) I leave for one night and Sokka almost gets killed? What the hell happened here?"

Toph was now stroking the warrior's mane with such gentle touches that it took both Katara and Suki aback. Kikei had dropped to the floor at the entrance of the princess.

"Don't you yell at me over this Toph… I'm just as upset as you are! (Katara pointing a finger at her) Remember he's my only brother."

"Our only brother," Toph corrected her not bothering to look her way and continuing to rub Sokka's head.

"Ok our only brother (Katara accepting the correction) but I am just as upset over Suki here almost killing him if not more than you are."

Katara was sometimes a bit slow in picking up on subtle statements like the one Toph said only to get them a moment later. Aang held his breath hoping Katara didn't pick up on the inference. She appeared to miss it and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Katara had turned and pointed to Suki who was now looking out the window at this time rather than see Toph and Katara squabble.

The room now was silent as Toph stood up and turned towards Suki. The floor in the room was quaking as were the walls with a low rumble and everyone knew the source. Toph rolled her head and shoulders and took in a deep breath.

Suki didn't care. She felt so bad about herself that she wanted someone to strike her down right now.

Suddenly Toph felt a strong hand grab hers pulling her down towards the bed. She knew his touch and she sat down on the bed but continued to face towards Suki.

"Don't be too hard on my girl Toph. (Sokka voice a bit shaky) She couldn't see after those fire blasts in her face."

"What fire blasts Sokka? (Toph now leaning her face down to his) Who was throwing fire blasts at Suki?"

"Kikei and Suki were dueling in the hall and I stepped into the middle of it," Sokka answered with a warm breath blowing over her face that she relished.

"Are you Kikei?" Toph spoke to into the room to the still kneeing girl.

"Yes your Majesty," she responded the fear evident in her voice.

"Why were you fighting one of my personal guests? (Toph looking her way but unable to get up because Snoozles still held her hand tightly) What made you think I would not take action against you on this matter?"

"The Lady Suki initiated the duel your Majesty and I gave her a chance to yield once she found out I was a bender in accordance with the rules of honor Princess. Master Puck can attest to all of this. I intervened and yielded my combat in order save the life of the Vice Regent your Majesty." Kikei elucidated while remaining in a servile position.

"I was not aware there were any firebenders in the palace." Toph stated relaxing and placing her other hand over Sokka steel grip as he hummed his satisfaction.

"I am an earthbender as well your Majesty. My brothers fought with you and the Vice Regent on the Day of Black Sun. I am the only dual bender in the family. My mother said that great-grandfather was a firebender and it must have come through the blood from him. I am Earth Kingdom and proud to be your Majesty," she informed Toph her voice gaining strength.

"Why are you here Kikei and you may stand," Toph directed her as Sokka now lightly rubbed her hand letting the blood flow return but still not letting it go. He really knew her and her temper.

"The King has directed me to take care of the Vice Regent until he is recovered. Lady Suki is also in attendance naturally. (Kikei standing and straightening her dress) We are also under the King's command not to duel for any reason. The Vice Regent should be at least moving about by tomorrow morning the Lady Katara says."

"Thank you Lady Kikei you may return to your duties," Toph instructed her with a nod of her head.

"Toph (Sokka whispering to her knowing that she alone could hear him) this is my fault and now Suki feels like shit. Please go and talk to her. I don't want her to hurt herself over me."

Toph patted the back of his hand and he let go of hers as she stood up and made her way over to Suki. She noticed that Aang was standing next to Katara but all attention was on her. Why Sokka would ask her instead of the Sugar Queen to talk to Suki was beyond her but she actually had a little bit of an idea."

"Let take a walk Suki (Toph taking her arm) I think you need some air. C'mon Twinkle Toes you can visit a little later right now Suki may need someone gentle and compassionate."

Aang didn't say anything simply fell in line as Toph and a sullen faced Suki left the room.

Toph and Suki walked quietly down the hall towards the garden as Aang walked a couple of steps behind them.

"Listen Suki I would want to kick that bitch's ass as well if she was fucking my man or even was trying too. (Toph iterated with a smirk) Katara may not understand that but I certainly do. In fact I can promise you that Kikei's ass is mine since she likes dueling so much."

"Toph she's a dual bender and a master in bother elements Puck told me. (Suki speaking to her for the first time with great concern) She's going to be throwing both earth and fire at you."

"Suki she can throw earth, fire and piss on top of it and I'll still kick her ass. Nobody treats my friend like that and think their going to walk away. She should have walked away when you told her to leave Sokka alone."

"How did you know I told her to leave him alone?"

"I know you Suki (Toph smiling) and girls like Kikei with all that power don't like being told what to do. That's why she has to be taught a lesson by a tri-bender."

"Tri-bender (Aang speaking up from the rear) I've never heard of one of those before Toph. I mean the Avatar is a quad."

"Well Twinkles you're just not thinking out side of the box. I bend earth and metal and I'm also good at sand. (Toph stopping and turning towards Aang) I bet she won't see that one coming, literally"

"Toph she did save Sokka's life (Suki hanging her head) I was about to strike again and she stopped me and yielded the fight."

"So I'll kick her ass and then yield the fight to her… would that be fair. Look Suki if she would have left you alone or backed off when you told her Sokka would not have been in this predicament. (Toph raising and eyebrow and blowing on a braid) Hell come to think of it if Sokka would have left her alone you wouldn't be feeling like something the armadillo-bear threw up trying to keep your honor. You can jump in here at any time Aang."

"I think you're doing a wonderful job Sifu Toph and I really don't have any thing to add," said the Avatar who was trying to control his own guilt ridden conscience.

"I don't know Toph. Katara is pretty pissed off at me and won't even look at me. I think right now she would prefer Mai as her sister-in-law." Suki conveyed as she turned her back to the little earthbender.

"Listen Suki… (Toph turning her around) you're not sleeping with Katara well at least I hope your not. (Suki smiled slyly remembering the other morning) and Sokka asked me to talk to you because he realized that this was his fault and that the pain of it has fallen on you. Sweetness is going to get over this. Right now she is only seeing that her brother got hurt and almost died. Just give her some space and don't take it personal girl. Sokka loves you and that's what he has sent me to tell you. He deserved that poke in the ass… maybe not so deep but deserved it nonetheless."

Suki hugged Toph tightly, "I love you Toph."

"Yeah, yeah everybody wants a piece of the Toph. (Toph giving her a squeeze back) I guess there is enough of me to go around."

"Well if you ever get tired of that Water Tribe girl then maybe you would consider a little fan action." Suki jested giving her a little slap and grab on the backside.

"Oooh, I just might have to take you up on that." Toph countered with a wicked smile.

"What are you two talking about Toph and what's going on between you and Katara (Aang now concerned and bewildered by the spicy conversation) is this something I should know about?

"Oh Toph… one date and I think he's jealous (Suki teased keeping her arms around Toph) just have to figure out of whom and for whom."

"C'mon guys I know you're just joking with me right now and I'm a little tired. (Aang smiling nervously) so…"

Aang's words were cut off by the sight of Suki and Toph in a full kiss. Suki had bent in and laid a big wet one right in on her and Toph was going along with it to see Aang's reaction. Suki's reaction was much more interesting as her pulse skipped a beat and then soared as she adjusted her to get a deeper kiss and hugged Toph firmer. . It was probably the best kiss Suki had ever experienced.

It was supposed to have been a joke and now her mind was spinning and she was kissing another girl not just any girl but a serious friend. Suki pulled back from the kiss to see the look of astonishment in Toph's face as her own was burning fiercely. She was finding it hard to catch her breath and her arms and knees were wobbly as she was intensely aware of how closely their bodies were making contact now

"You can let go of the Toph now Suki (Toph whispered) I think the joke is over."

"Oh yeah… (Suki broke her embrace and backed away) how…how… was your date Aang? Did you guys have fun?

Aang did not speak as he stood with his mouth open and wide- eyed. He remembered that Suki had kissed him as well. What was with this girl? Maybe the stress of Sokka getting hurt had something to do with it as well. No doubt though he enjoyed watching the interaction; so what was this talk about Katara. Was there something between Toph and Katara? Suddenly a very wicked smile graced the young Avatar's face as he let his tired mind run with it.

"Aang, Aang (Toph punched him in the arm) where is your mind you pervert. This was just a joke what were you thinking?"

"OW… I knew that Toph (Aang now rubbing his arm) I was just ah… ah… playing along with you guys."

"You're lying Twinkle Toes (Toph whispered to him) but that's ok. You're just a guy… my guy."

Toph had walked up and taken Aang's arm now. His face was glowing red at her comment and Suki turned away with a giggle her own cooling down now. She could now see how the Airbender was hooked after one kiss. Toph walked him up and Suki took his other arm pulling it close to her.

He was burning up now and his mind running wild. Toph was whispering dirty things on one side and the closeness of the beautiful Kyoshi girl with the image of them kissing fresh in his weak mind was almost more than he could stand. Toph loved the feeling of his breathing and heartbeat. She had a full band going on as well. Suki was very heated and with this super couple next to her bad thoughts now just flowed through her mind.

Suki had to get a hold of herself because the source of her relief was out of commission until at least tomorrow and then she was going to let him know where his good lovin' was. She was sure Toph wouldn't mind her using some of those kissing tricks on Sokka. Those are going to rock his world.

"So Aang are you and Toph going to tell Katara that you are a couple and she is out?" Suki asked as means to get back to reality.

The question worked just like a boulder on a cream pie as the mood was immediately killed. They were now in the garden and Toph let go of Aang's arm and walked a few steps away. Aang looked down as he slipped his arm free of Suki and walked a few feet away from her as well forming an equilateral triangle.

It was Toph who spoke first, "Suki I know you are watching out for Katara but this is kind of complicated. I as a Princess am not allowed to have a serious relationship until I am at least sixteen years old. If my father ever found out about what Aang and I have done… Avatar or not."

"I get the picture Toph (Suki nodding her head slowly) so having Katara around keeps suspicion way from the real relationship, huh. But what about her feeling and what's going to happen when she finds out the truth about her supposed boyfriend and her supposed best friend. It's going to break her heart in more ways than one. Are you going to tell her when you invite her to the wedding Toph?"

"Don't you think this tears me up inside Suki? (Toph wiping away a tear and her words mufflled) I do love Katara but I love love Aang and I can't get away from that. I would rather hurt her than not have him. Can't you understand that Suki? I am willing to put up with this façade as long as I get to keep him."

"What if I tell her Toph? I mean I just can't know about this and do nothing in good conscience?" She is going to be hurt anyway it…"

"You will say nothing (Aang's voice was commanding and sent shivers up both women's spines) just as you want nothing said about your personal affairs (Aang's grey eyes staring knowingly into her blue-green ones) you need to leave this to us, Toph and me. We both love Katara and we will be looking out for her as well; believe it or not. When the time is right to tell her… she will be told. I promise you that. None of us are going to get out of this without a lot of pain Suki." Aang retorted with a bitter voice and even a more bitter look.

"Ok Aang (Suki catching the warning) I'll leave it to you and Toph to figure this mess out. Just know the longer you wait the harder it will be for all of you… father or no father Toph that's just some friendly advice."

"Thanks Suki (Toph smiling weakly) I just wish I had acted earlier and been the one to capture his heart first. If I had kissed him on that stupid island* then this wouldn't be an issue. Damn my shyness."

_*[Toph fell in love with Aang on Roku's Island. See Chapter 1]_

"Don't beat yourself up Flower (Aang longing to hold her) I was the hesitant one. How many times did I want to kiss and hold you only to shy away? So now we have each other and we know the truth. Today is what's important."

"Hey you two (Suki seeing the emotions rising) I'm going back to the room and check up on Sokka before Lady Big Tits decides to replace me all the way. Thanks for the pep talk Toph but especially for that kiss. (Toph turned red and a lump formed in her throat) You should give classes."

"What can I say Suki… it's a gift," Toph joking again throwing up her hands trying to play off her embarrassment.

"Damn - I wish I had that gift. (Suki now looking side ways at her chewing her bottom lip) You think I can get one more for the road maybe?"

"I don't think that would be wise Suki (Toph was surprised and afraid by the bold request especially in front of Aang) ask Twinkle Toes here… too much Toph can be very addicting and I don't think you want to go in that direction."

"I think you're right Toph (Suki blowing her a kiss instead that she couldn't see but she heard her exhale) but you've given me something to work towards when Sokka's all better. We really have to work on the lip and tongue action. You and Aang really got that going on girl," Suki blared out with and laugh and a sexy wink at Aang that brought the color to his cheeks.

With that the Kyoshi Fan Master was gone leaving Aang and Toph alone in the garden thinking about the strange circumstances that had just transpired.

"Twinkle Toes, seriously are my kisses the best you ever had considering that the only People you've kissed so far are Katara, myself and yeah Snoozels?"

"Sokka (Aang looking very confused) I've never kissed Sokka Toph!"

"Oh yes you did. (Toph teasing in a sing song voice taking his arm) When you had that drunken fruit you kissed him thinking he was me.

"Yuck… I'm glad I don't remember that especially if Suki says they need to work on that area."

"So you're saying they're the best (Toph titling her head to him) what makes them so good you think?"

"Hand down Sifu T; I think it is because you can feel the rhythm of the other person and sort of tune in to them. That's my theory anyway. It seems to me they… the kisses are seldom the same and change with our moods and whatever we're doing. But mostly they are awesomely, fabulously great."

'Better than Katara's and tell me the truth Twinkle Toes (Toph turning him around) you know I know when you're lying to me. You don't have to spare my feelings."

"Yes." Aang spoke with hesitation.

Toph smiled and thought her signature comment, "Toph you rule."

* * *

**Chapter 26: TAANG Time 2**

* * *

_[A/N Divided up the original story TAANG Time chapter because of the length. Also this keeps them in line with the Story on DA.]_ TAANG Time 2

Toph began to lead them out of the garden.

"Ah Flower where are we going?" Aang noticing they were not heading back towards Sokka's room.

"Aang I need a good thumping so bad I am finding it hard to think straight right now and I'm sure your sack of gold is plenty full."

Indeed even under Aang's long tunic there was the evidence of a rise. They had been interrupted and never gotten back to business. The news from Avatar Kya so changed the mood they simple got dressed.

"So what do you purpose Sifu T to do about our little predicament?" Aang asked in a husky voice.

"You need some earthbending training my student you have been terribly lax in that department. By earthbending of course I mean me (she whispered to him as he breathed in deeply) so lets use one of these empty rooms along the passage down the back hall. I'm sure no one will notice us gone for maybe an hour (her voice dropping in tone) or two if you're up to it Twinkle Toes."

"Oh I'm up to it… believe you me Flower… I'm more than up to it. Lead the way Sifu T (Aang's anticipation growing) Have you considered number three again. I know what the Avatar said but it's almost but not quite full…"

"Leave it alone Aang… (Toph sighing) you know number three will only lead to the big one and after seeing what you're packing I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to sit down for a month. Besides you should have asked her if number three was considered ok."

"It's not okay either," the disembodied female voice announced to them as Aang frowned deeply.

"Well now we have our answer Twinkle Toes… the big fella stays outside for a few years. Hey are we being policed by your stupid past lives now Aang?" Toph asked as she crossed her arms under her breast.

"I think that was triggered by the question Toph. I can get answers by asking questions," Aang explained to her.

"Better have been… I don't want to feel like ever time we get down and dirty we have an audience of 1000 Avatars watching. You can save that image for you and the Sugar Queen." Toph laughed sardonically.

Aang ignored the comment,

"How about number 2 (Aang asked with a big grin.) What about that Kya?"

There was no reply and Aang now walked in silence with Toph.

"I don't seem to remember what number two was about Aang," Toph replied innocently.

"Huh, you remember Flower," Aang countered with a smirk.

"What are you calling me a liar now?" Toph purposed

"No Toph I just thought…"

"You just thought I was lying that's all Aang. (Toph stopping and putting her hands on her hips) I guess someone should be going down on their knees apologizing right now or maybe… (Toph now tracing her top lip with her tongue) you want me on my knees."

"Why do you want to tease me so like that Flower? (Aang feeling as if he's going to explode any minute) I just partial released right then."

"Only partially? What would I have to do to get you to go all the way?" Toph asked placing her index finger in her mouth sucking on it lightly while rolling her tongue around it lightly.

"Please Flower have mercy and let's wait until we get to the room or at least the passage." Aang begged all the while his eyes transfixed on what she was doing with her finger… beads of sweat building on his forehead.

"Ok Twinkle Toes until we get to the passage and then I make you scream," Toph promised with those clouded jade eyes half closed and a smile that stopped him from thinking all together.

She put her arm through his and led him to the rear hall. Sensing no one around she open the wall and they stepped and in and he seal it behind then. It was pitch black but all was visible through their bending. Aang swept her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion that now burned in him. Their hands were unrestricted as they moved over each other.

"Now you scream for me Twinkle Toes," Toph commanded pushing him against the thick rough granite wall.

Her hand already had a hold of him and her fingers played up and down as his breath changed with every stroke. She quickly let go and pulled down his pants and underwear to his ankles.

"Ready for your number two now my love."

Aang was speechless and could feel her hands massaging his chest under his tunic and working their way ever lower now. His eye where closed as she stepped back to get a little separation and she stooped down.

That's all it took as the airbender exploded with a loud grunt.

"My dress! (Toph jumping up) Oh by the gods you just went all over my custom dress you dunderhead! You just ruin my one of a kind dress. My mother is going to kill me and like she not going to know what this stuff is. Don't you have any self-control you moron. I didn't even get near you and you go off like a fire nation catapult all over me."

"I'm sorry Toph and I know you're mad at me but how did you plan to stop it from getting on you anyway?"

"How do you think? …Lalalala1"

Aang could hear her waggling her tongue but it took him a moment before he put it all together.

"Ohhhh… I see now. I'm really sorry Flower but I really was over stimulated.

"Well it's your lost Twinkles"

"I can try bending it out when we get to the room. Are we still going to the room?"

"Hell yes we are and you are going to bend me until I'm happy again. I can guarantee you are going to be doing a lot of bending boy. Now pull up your pants and let's get going!"

"Yes Sifu T"

Aang now felt like he was going to train rather than make love as he stumbled trying to pull up his clothes. Still this was a lot better than throwing rocks at each other.

"Oh Toph"

"Yes Aang"

"Will I still be screaming?"

"Will I be kicking you in the nuts?"

"I hope not."

"Then no… you won't be screaming."

Toph was true to her word and Aang had to work very had to please her plus the fact that it had been now more than 24 hour since he had any sleep didn't help in the least. She took no prisoners and showed no mercy and even told him to use the Avatar state if he must to complete his appointed task but she was going to get hers even though he wasted his.

Her final orgasm was a thing of absolute beauty to Aang as she arched her ivory muscular form inhaling, trembling, her short nails driving deep into his back and shoulder her smooth strong thighs locked tightly around his hand. He could feel every muscle was tense and straining and she was stuttering out his name. He did not let up but increased the motions of the bendings and his hand as her body pulsed to its very beat. He was surprised as her head shot directly to face him and her eyes stared at him as if seeing.

"Aang," she softly breathed out with a smile that melted his heart and then she went limp in his arms. She simply passed out.

His eyes were filled with tears as he drew her limp form to him and wept. He really didn't know why he was crying but it felt good to do so. He could hear her heart and deep breathing steady and calm. He pulled the covers over them. Maybe he was just over tired or it was like she said he was a big wuss. Aang lay back with her and she now nuzzled close to him with low moans in their stolen bed and the two drifted off into the dreams of lovers.

"Your Majesty please wake up."

Toph rubbed her eyes and could feel the warmth of Aang's body against her naked one. She smiled remembering the earlier activity and buried herself further into him and his arms tighten around her. Had she heard a voice or was it a dream. By the god she was hoping it was just a dream she was so comfortable and feeling so in love right now.

"Please your Majesty you need to wake up! I implore you to wake up now!"

This time she could not ignore the voice or its impassioned plea. Toph slowly opened her eyes with a yawn while looking back in the direction of the voice. She recognized it because people said it sounded just like her. She really didn't hear it.

"What did you say Lei (Toph stretching) why I do I need to get up and leave this comfy… OH MY this is not my room is it!"

"No your Majesty this is not your room and the Queen Mother has been looking for you and the Avatar for the last hour. (Lei talking in a hushed whisper) Lili sent us to look in these back rooms for you two."

"Wake up Twinkle Toes (Toph hard pushing on Aang) this is your fault for being so warm, comfy, and damn good. We've slept too long and now my mom is looking for us."

Those words caused Aang's eyes to pop open and he sat up knocking off the cover from their top half. Lei saw that they were not clothed and she turned around to face the wall.

"Lei you need to go to my room and get me a set of my usual travelling clothes and get the same from the Avatar's room. Tell Lili to come here now." Toph ordered pulling the cover back over her chest.

"Yes your Majesty right away." Lei replied and she ducked into the passage entrance.

"So what's the plan Flower "Aang yawned.

"Well for now you hold me and a few kisses while we wait for our clothes would be nice (Toph lying against his chest) we'll need to be smart and hope Lili's can help pull our asses out of this fire.

Aang could feel her tension and started to kiss the top of her head tracking the braids. She exhaled slowly and pushed back a bit more.

Soon footsteps could be heard running down the passage and Aang recognize Lili's foot falls right away as Lei had left the doorway open.

By her expression she was not pleased with either of them. The look she shot Aang made him look down but also aroused Toph's suspicion as to why Aang would be reacting in such a manner with Lili.

"Your Majesty this was not a wise move to retire here for a mid morning tryst and then to fall asleep. What if a chambermaid had come in to clean the room and discover…"

"I know Lili but I jammed the lock. The only way in is through the passage like you've come but we need to stop wasting time and come up with an alibi that will appease my mother," Toph blurted out.

"Lei and Fong should be coming with your clothes soon. Where are your clothes from last night? (Lili addressing Aang) I will make sure they are taken care of."

"They're at the end of the bed Lili. (Aang pointing) But Toph's dress is in the bathroom. I was trying to clean it."

"That is a very delicate fabric Avatar Aang and water is not very good for it. What kind of stain is it?" Lili asked.

Both Aang and Toph turned multiple hues of red and she knew instantly what the stain was comprised of.

"I have a compound that should clean the dress adequately your Majesty. I just hope that the water did not damage the fabric more," Lili commenting while locking eyes with Aang.

"What is going on between the two of you (Toph feeling Aang's vitals change) I mean your heart keeps bopping around right now Twinkle Toes."

'Well she's looking at me as if I'm responsible for all this…(Aang frowned) she keeps giving me the evil eye Toph."

"You are the Avatar and you should have been looking out for the Princess in a more responsible manner. Not treating her like some common chambermaid sulking around in an empty bedroom. (Lili narrowing her stare at him) This is no way to treat the Royal Princess. You could have at least taken her to your room and not have us looking frantically around this Titien forsaken palace…"

Lili's voice trailed off as she choked back the tears showing how really upset she was. Aang saw her face twisted in anger and she probably would have slapped him if Toph wasn't in the room and she could reach him.

"It was my fault Lili (Toph in a subdued voice) I thought it would be fun to sulk about like a common chambermaid. Aang was just along for the ride and I am truly sorry I caused you so much grief cousin."

"Do you understand what troubles this has wrought cousin… (Lili trying to control her rage) the Queen is thinking gods knows what is happening between the two of you and it really is. Are you still even a maiden your Majesty or did you carry the act all the way!"

Even though she was speaking to Toph Lili's eye's were boring into Aang.

"You will remember your place Countess (Toph sitting up holding her blanket in place) and though I appreciate your concern I will not tolerate even insolence from you and yes I am still in tact. (Toph smiles) Please forgive me cousin."

Lili looked at the wryly smile of Toph and had to chuckle and shook her head. She looked over at Aang and her heart sang a new song. Even though he loved her cousin he was an Air Nomad and multiple relationships were in his nature. She could live with this… she's lived with worse.

'Of course I forgive you cousin and I will always remember my place. (Lili giggling sounding exactly like Toph) Thank you for putting up with my short temper… I am just a bit possessive of you my Princess. As for a plan we will get you two out of the palace and to the training grounds where we will report you were found training. That will be believed."

""Lili I want you to send the Lady Kikei to the training grounds. (Toph tapping her chin) There is a lesson in proper etiquette that she needs to learn. I'll need a chainmail vest as well. You can find her in the Vice Regent's suite. Please invite the Lady Suki to come as my guest as well."

"Will my princess also want her eel-dragon skin training gloves? (Lili's grin identical to Toph's now) We wouldn't want you getting dirt under your nails your Majesty,"

"If you insist Lili I'll were the damn things (Toph feigning frustration) but I'm taking them off if I can't see like I should."

"Yes your Majesty but then you'll have to deal with Mei Mei about your manicure," Lili warned.

"Ok I'll wear them. (Toph turning to Aang) I won't need to see that well to kick her ass anyway."

"Don't underestimate her Toph especially a dual bender, earth and fire kind of Avatar style would you say Toph," Aang quipped while nudging her.

"Well we both know what a big push over you are and you bend four elements and I can still kick your ass. (Toph's face now getting serious) She hurt Suki and caused her to hurt Sokka. I got something really special in mind for that minx. After today she'll know what respect is."

through the doorway emerged Mei Mei and Fong carrying the requested outfits. It was Toph's usual yellow and green grab and a pair of the custom green slippers with the stone slats. Aang's consisted of his taupe top wrap around that left one shoulder exposed and black pants with boots and shin guards perfect for sparring.

"Where did Lei go I thought she was returning with the clothes?" Lili questioned.

"She asked me to select the Avatar's clothing (Mei Mei glancing hungrily over at the bare chest Aang) since I know more about it than she."

Mei Mei carried his outfit over to his side of the bed and placed them at the foot. She stayed there until she caught his eyes and he saw her s ravage him with a glance. He was grateful that Toph was no longer lying against him or Mei Mie might experience her wrath. Mei Mei was not aware that Lili's jealous eyes watched and she frowned at her forwards cousin's actions. She was not going to tolerate Mei Mei intrusion. She had given Fong permission and that was hard enough.

"Let's give them a moment to change (Lili ordered) everyone out of the room. Once they are finished Mei Mei please come back and clean this room thoroughly as if no one was here. I want you to do it yourself and no excuses."

Mei Mei was going to issue her usual complaint but Lili's look told her she just needed to comply. She simply bowed.

The three ladies went into the passage as Toph and Aang got out of bed. Toph stretched and felt Aang's admiring look over her milky white form so she held the pose a moment longer for him and he did appreciate it.

"Let me get a basin of water. (Aang offered) That way you can feel fresh Flower. I can give you a bender bath."

"Like Katara use too? No thanks. She would swirl the water all about me and I had some chilling surprises… especially when she was mad at me," Toph remembered.

Those inappropriate thoughts came back to his mind and also the memories of him peeking down on the girls bathing.

"I can guarantee you this water will be very warm and the only surprises will be the good kind," Aang promised with an alluring voice.

"Ok Twinkles, I'll trust you (Toph standing nervously) this is a bit nerve racking because I can't see what you're doing."

"Just trust me."

Aang went and got the basin and heated the water with a fire blast. He also brought out a couple of towels from the bathroom.

"Hey Toph I found some scented bath soap so I put it in there. Just stand still and let me do the rest," Aang instructed as she acknowledged with a simple nod.

Aang bent the water from the basin and feeling the push and pull applied it lovingly to her alabaster skin as it beaded up. It moved like a living thing warm and pulsing over her neck and shoulders around her back swirling about her breast making her giggle as well as flush. He brought it down to her stomach and made a little whirlpool in her navel.

Toph was breathing hard now and so was Aang as they were connected through the water. He gently pushed the water between her legs and her head rolled back and her breath caught. The water moved in and out and swirled over her as she was standing with her eyes closed, fist tightly clutched. Like a maestro conducting a master symphony Aang with eyes closed as well used his earthbending to sense and feel her vibrations as he guided the water until she screamed her climax and fell into his arms the water falling to the floor… sweat covered them both. They were exhausted and panting over each other.

"You are magnificent Flower!"

"And you are very naughty Twinkle Toes (Toph finding his mouth and kissing him breathlessly) we really didn't have time for that… but thank you."

Aang and Toph eventually got dressed in between the hugs and kisses that seemed to naturally follow the waterbending bath and Toph bathing Aang. Needless to say neither one could keep the pink out of their faces when Lili asked what took them so long. She did not press the matter but hurried them along.

The passageway led out of the palace and it was a short walk to the training grounds. Fong accompanied them and Toph asked her questions about Phantima. It seemed that the strange little girl was some sort of descendant of the Water Tribe and a healer. She had shown Fong how she could make water glow and said that it helped people.

"Always can use a healer in the army," Toph thought.

When they got to the arena it was empty but too pristine so they decided to spar a bit. Fong had never seen Toph and Aang spar and was absolutely terrified by the size of the boulders that they launched and split with ease. The sheer power being displayed was breathtaking. She had heard how they took the royal palace and bested the palace guard and now she could believe it.

Toph disappeared into the ground and then came up behind Aang launching two man-size stone projectiles at him which he raised a rock wall in front and the projectiles were obliterated as he pushed the wall Toph's way. She constructed a V-shaped shelter that split the wall as it rolled by and then she launched a side at Aang who easily pushed it to the side with his hand.

"You must be tired Toph (Aang dropping a rock in his other hand) that had no velocity at all to it"

"Well after what we just did what did you expect?" Toph bantered back as she shifted the ground under his feet.

Aang didn't fall but simple adjusted the depth of his stance. His teacher was pleased and she looked lovingly at him. Toph wore the chainmail vest she had requested as well as a couple of small metal ingots (about the size a dagger blade is formed from) that she added for good measure. Aang flew to the blacksmith for that request. Toph told him she was improvising again and he should just accommodate her. He didn't bother to argue because it gave him an opportunity to also go to he nearby stables to see Appa and Momo. He did bring Momo back with him to Toph's surprise and delight.

While they sparred lightly Momo sat on the standoffish Fong's shoulder.

Toph now began her improvising as she threw up an ingot and transformed it into several ball bearings. She whipped a small rock at Aang's head with enough speed to get his attention as she rolled the ground under his feet causing him to adjust his footing and as he did she shot in her ball bearing. Aang found himself slipping and sliding across them landing on his back as she locked him down splayed out hand and foot in earthen shackles.

Toph walked over gathering the metal bearings as they floated up to her reforming into the ingot and she sat down sideways on his stomach.

"This definitely has possibilities Twinkle Twos (Toph spitting off to the side) caught you totally by surprise didn't it. I beat you in pretty convincing fashion didn't I?"

"You metal bent (Aang bouncing her up and down on his stomach for emphasis) you said only earthbending. That was cheating."

"Like you never cheated to beat me. I think this is just payback. I wish we were by ourselves. What I could be doing to you right now young Avatar. Maybe a number two, yeah… I feel in the mood for that," Toph teased feeling his heart starting to race.

"It's not nice to play with such things (Aang voice with a serious tone) I can only hope you are not toying with my affections."

"I would never play with something like that (Toph turning her face to him) I love you way too much to do that."

Aang heard her voice match his own and she stretched out on him kissing him vigorously her hands rubbing the top his head as her body wiggled upon his.

Fong again turned her back on the amorous couple as even Momo seemed to blush.

Toph heard it with her sensitive hearing first before she put a hand down on the ground and felt the entourage was just seconds from the entrance to the arena. She had been so involved in her tonsil play with the airbender that she forgot that others were coming. Toph knelt to get up placing a knee right into Aang's groin as he yelped in agony.

"Oh I'm so sorry my love (Toph panicking trying to help him with out stretched hands) they're here and I was just trying to get up and… oh I'm so sorry."

"It's ok… oooooooh (Aang moaned) can you free me I can't focus enough to break free."

"Sure…"

"Toph Bei Fong why did you leave the palace without reporting your whereabouts" King Lao demanded.

Toph immediately turned to her father and bowed deeply leaving Aang pinned to the ground still rolling through his waves of pain.

"I am sorry father (she called him father when she knew he was angry) I wanted to get in some heavy training and just didn't think to. Aang was free… well he is not now… (the entourage seeing the all powerful Avatar pinned to the ground broke out into snickers and laughter bruising his ego as well) so we decided to quickly change and bounce some boulders. We didn't know anything was wrong until Fong and Lei found us. Please forgive me… Daddy."

The way she said the word shot through Lao's heart and he smiled at his little girl.

"Come and give me a hug and then all is forgiven Tophy," Lao requested as he extended his arms.

Toph ran to him and embraced her father with a deep sigh. She loved this new dad and his genuine warmth and compassion. The war had brought her a few good things… not only the nightmares.

"Tophy?"

"Yes daddy"

"Why is the Avatar appear to be writhing in pain?"

"Oops… minor training accident… misplaced rock… totally my fault,"

Toph stomped her foot lightly and loosed his bonds as Aang immediately grabbed his effected area with both hands rolling to the side. Toph went over to help him up and Lili and Fong also joined her. They eventually got him standing and he limped to the side as Toph bent a bench for him to sit upon.

"I am really sorry Twinkles I must have really mashed you good." Toph apologized quietly.

"You can make up for it later (Aang agonized) I just need to let the pain fade away."

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Fong inquired.

"You have no idea (Aang rocking in pain) entirely no idea."

Queen Poppy made her way over to the small group and tapped her daughter on the shoulder.

"Is the Avatar okay Pumpkin… will he require a healer?"

"He's okay mom (Toph looking concerned) he just got a stone in his manhood and is trying to ride out the pain. He is tough."

"I wanted to ask you about your date last night Pumpkin (Poppy stepping closer) how did it go?"

Toph turned to her mother with the biggest most genuine smile. It spoke volumes as she hugged her mom.

"I am glad it went that well. I was hoping that your first date would certainly be one to remember Pumpkin."

"That it was Mommy (Toph smiling into her shoulder) that it was."

'Well later tonight when you have some free time we need to talk about what we have discussed before you went on your date. (Poppy stroking her hair) you can come by my study after dinner."

"Yes mommy (Toph sounding excited and stepping out of the embrace) I will come by after dinner and I visit Snoo.. I mean Sokka."

"Very good my love (Poppy looking around) you have quite and audience for this duel was it?"

"Who said anything about a duel mom (Toph surprised) where did you hear that?"

"Well it's all over the palace that you were offended by Kikei's attack on Lady Suki and now you have called her out for a duel of honor. You know dear she has never lost a duel."

"Lili (Toph turning to her chief lady in waiting) who spilled the beans."

Both Lili and Fong turned their focus on Lei who was looking down now as if trying to run away.

"What happen Lei," Fong demanded.

"Well I went to the Vice Regent's suite and told the Lady Kikei that she needed to come meet the Princess at the Training Arena and that she needed to dress appropriately. (Lei took a deep breath) Then the Lady Suki started singing that the Princess was going to kick her ass and teach her some manners. Then the Lady Kikei asked me if that was true and I said yes. I then invited the Lady Suki and she said she would not miss the Lady Kikei's ass whopping for the world. Did I do something wrong your Majesty?"

"No Lei (Toph smiling at her) you did exactly as you were told and Kikei just told her other courtesan's and the word spread. So who is here to watch?"

Lili looked carefully around taking an inventory. Poppy loved the fact that Toph was in such good hands.

"There is of course your father and mother as well as the Council of Five and Master Puck and it looks like his entire harem. The Courtiers and High Generals and Leading Nobles and Ladies as well," Lili reported.

Toph knew they came out to inspect their new Inspector General and see what they really got in this thirteen year old girl. She had to give them a show and that meant poor Kikei would have to get more of a whopping than Toph was originally going to dish out.

"Lei please call the Lady Kikei over to me," Toph requested

"Yes your Majesty," Lie replied and then bolted over to where Kikei stood.

"Why do you call her over Pumpkin (Poppy curious) she looks prepared."

"I need to give her an incentive to fight with all her will (Toph sporting her half grin) all these folks want to see a good fight and I don't plan to disappoint them because my opponent won't fight a royal or is holding back."

Suki now had wondered over to Toph to wish her good luck. She was going to walk the other way when she saw Kikei fast approaching.

"No stay here Suki (Toph taking hold of her wrist) you need to hear this."

Kikei came and bowed to the ground before Toph and her mother.

"Rise (Toph commanded) Lady Kikei you have acted with dishonor today and caused grievous harm to my personal guest. For this we will have this duel of honor. I know you believe I am wrong so I am giving you a chance to prove me wrong in 'Trial by Combat'. If you win the day you will be able to fully attend the Vice Regent while he is at court and the Lady Suki will not protest. Is this agreeable?"

"Yes (Kikei staring down Suki) this is very agreeable. And if I lose the day your Majesty?"

"You honor the Lady Suki's request not to attend the Vice Regent and join the Army under Lady Fong. What say you to these terms Lady Kikei?"

"I agree… you do understand your Majesty I have never lost a duel and under these terms I will not back down even for you." Kikei stated boldly.

'That's what I wanted to hear Kikei (Toph smiling broadly) in that arena rank means nothing you give me your all because I plan to hand to you your first defeat as well as a major ass kicking. Is that understood?"

"Yes your Majesty… perfectly." Kikei answered bowing and then returning to the other side of the arena.

"What does she being able to fully attend him mean," Suki asked with more than a little concern.

"That means that she will do all things for him that a wife would do short of the title of spouse." Lei answered flatly.

Toph felt Suki's vitals rise as the Kyoshi Warrior grabbed her arm and dragged her a fair distance away.

"What the fuck did you do by giving my man away to that bimbo Toph? (Suki pacing around her) I mean it's bad enough having her around now but actually giving her permission to screw him now and I can't object? What were you thinking Toph?"

"Look Suki calm down. (Toph patting her on the arm) I'm not going to lose. She's going down."

Suki leaned in close to her ear, "If you do lose my man then you'll be replacing him Little Princess and finding out what going down really means."

With that Suki gave her a swat on the butt and walked away as Toph stood dumbstruck not able to move.

"Are you okay your Majesty (Lili stepping forward) you seems a bit out of sorts."

""Huh… yes Lili (Toph shaking her head) I was just getting my strategy together that's all. How is Twinkles over there?"

"He appears to have recovered and is conversing with your mother. (Lili leaning closer to her) I don't know how wise that is given his chatty nature."

"You're right Lili (Toph starting to walk over to Aang) we need to give him something to do."

"Agreed your Majesty," Lili said in lock step.

Toph walked up to Aang answering a series of questions from Poppy and Toph immediately recognized the opening of a TruthSayer session.

"Mother I need Aang to clean up the arena so we can get started if you don't mind," Toph excusing Aang and jerking him away.

"Of course my dear (Poppy smiling at Aang) we can talk more later Avatar Aang."

Aang did not have a chance to respond as Toph pulled him away floundering about.

"Listen Aang… never talk to my mother without me (Toph putting a finger in his chest) do you understand me."

"Why Toph (Aang looking confused) she seems like a very nice…"

"Stop it and listen to me (Toph glaring at him) can't you just trust me on this Aang?"

"Ok Toph (Aang nodding his head) I'll avoid conversations with her unless you're there. Is that better?"

"Yes and I would give you a kiss if it wouldn't kill my dad. (Toph smiling at him) Now go clean up the arena and do it with style."

The entourage and rest of the people left the arena area for the stands and side lines.

The training arena was built like a pit with 5 meter high walls all around and 50 meters across and 150 meters long. Above were seats including luxury accommodations for nobility and of course those for the King and Queen.

Poppy now sat next to Lao in their booth that gave them a prime vantage point for the duel.

"Oh Lao I'm so nervous (Poppy gripping his arm tightly) what if Toph loses?"

"Not much chance of that my dear (Lao thinking back to that Earth Rumble incident) prepare to be amazed."

Aang walked into the boulder strewn arena and decided to use a concussive wave to drive them back into the ground. Toph wanted it to be showy. She was going to have a great opener for her. Aang suddenly jumped into the air rising high above the floor of the arena. He mapped all its edges from the air and aimed for the center. He rapidly descended building momentum and feeling the earth as he got closer. The boulders and slabs were already shaking apart before he touched his fist to the ground. The impact was deafening drawing a roar from his Sifu as she felt the ground clear from the force of the shockwave. Aang contained the dust with his airbending pushing it all to the ground and then with a twist of his hand solidified the surface to a stone hardness. When it was all cleared the Avatar stood head bowed with one arm in front the other behind him. The crowd went wild. Toph was bursting with pride over her pupil.

Both Toph and Kikei bent themselves into the arena and walked towards the center where Aang stood. Toph had already asked him to officiate since he was the only other multi-bender available.

Kikei wore a simple grey training gi with her hair tied back. She too had the eel-dragon gloves but was barefooted like a traditional earthbender.

"First rank is meaningless in the arena. All are equal here. This is a non-lethal duel won by the first combatant that can stop their opponent from continuing. (Aang addressing both women) I will intervene if there is the possibility that severe harm or death may result. Since you are both dual bender you may use all your skills. This being a duel we will have no intervals to rest. Are these terms understood and agreed too."

"Yes" both women answered.

"Then go to the opposite ends of the arena and await the gong. Toph Bei Fong you have the north end or blue side. Kikei Liu you have the South end or red side." Aang bowed to them now finishing his instruction.

Toph knew this arena and went to her end feeling Kikei taking up her position down field. She felt Kikei jump when Aang announced that she was also a dual bender. Good she wanted her rattled and guessing.

"Ok Toph girl you have to give them a good show," she pepped herself up getting into her stance.

The arena was enormous and so she knew the first thing Kikei would want to do is get closer. That way her fire blast would be more effective and accurate. Also earthbending at this range gave and opponent lots of time to avoid your tactics. One thing Kikei did not know is that Toph did have a long range weapon… her mouth.

The gong sounded and Aang floated to the top of the wall. Kikei bent a mound of earth and started to ride it towards Toph firing fire blast that Toph easily blocked with a wall of earth at this distance. Toph needed to make her mad… get her to lose control.

"Hey Kikei I heard dirt wasn't the only thing you're good at riding," Toph lambasted her and felt her rage build.

Kikei sent a small boulder followed by a rather larger fire ball at Toph. The boulder smashed Toph's earthen wall allowing the fire ball close behind to pass but they where still too far away as Toph easily sidestepped both.

"Girl if you attend like you fight then I'd have you scrubbing chamber pots." The Vice Regent would be better off self serving."

That did it as Kikei gritted her teeth and charged at Toph's position throwing up rocks and moderate size stones as well as fire blasts in a remarkable display skill that even impressed the little earthbender.

Toph formed a shield from her chainmail vest that was wider that the fire blasts as she repelled or dodged the rocks and stones. Soon Kikei was breathing hard and her attack had slowed considerably.

"Well Kikei I guess it's true… you got no stamina. All flash and then you're out for the night. Just a set of boobs with nothing to back them up… no brains, no heart… huh."

Kikei now planted her feet and took in a huge breath. This is what Toph wanted… her best fire blast all she had to give. Now she was going to get it shoved right back at her and find out how it felt.

Toph timed it perfectly just as Kikei let out a massive fire ball she brought two huge boulders together in a clap pulverizing them sending the debris directly at Kikei which also threw her blast back upon her. It had been diminished by the debris but it still was hot and oxygen depleting causing her to stumble backwards. Before she could regain solid footing ball bearing rolled out under her feet as she was pelted by rocks apparently from around her and then she found it hard to breath again as sand was choking her.

Toph bent the ultra fine debris around Kikei into a miniature sandstorm that was shredding her clothes and taking her breath way. Toph's arms weaved about as her ball bearings joined the storm striking Kikei turning her all about and eventually knocking her to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Aang yelled as he floated down.

The storm stopped and the silver balls floated to their master.

Kikei laid face down in her tattered clothes coughing, bruised and bleeding. She was unable to move every part of her hurt.

"The victor (Aang holding up Toph's hand) Master Toph Bei Fong"

There was a long and extended applause as well as shouts of admiration and a few wedding proposals that Aang did not like from the stands. Toph did an uncharacteristic curtsy to the adoring crowd.

"I think we're a hit Twinkle Toes (Toph still curtsying) funny just a little ass kicking and everybody loves you."

"That was more than a little ass kicking Toph. (Aang looking directly at her) I think you broke her up pretty badly."

"Just a few cracked ribs and a broken arm Aang (Toph now looking directly at him) she'll live. She almost killed Snoozles indirectly."

"But she saved him when it all fell apart as well Toph."

"Well she's not a total bitch. I'll give her that. Excuse me while I talk to my newest recruit Avatar," Toph said with a smirk.

Toph walked over to Kikei still lying face down. She was groaning in pain.

"Hurts don't it?" Toph asked.

Kikei mumbled something back but it was into the dirt.

"Hold on I'll turn you over," Toph remarked kicking a foot against the ground.

Kikei's body was not too gently flipped over as her head landed with a heavy thud. Kikei had tears streaming from her swollen violet eyes as she wailed in distress.

"I said before (Toph squatting down besides her spitting a hocker) hurts don't it."

"Yessss… your Majessty (Kikei muttered) it hurtsss a lot."

"I will have a healer look after you. Fong will assign you quarters tomorrow but you will not start training until after you have been healed is that understood a simple yes will do."

"Yessss."

"I'm glad we can come to this understanding Kikei. (Toph waving her arms) FONG! Come here."

"O my Toph (Aang walking over) wow… you really did a job on her and she's all exposed. That little storm of yours tore up her clothes and now her …uh… you know …her uh."

"Breast Aang (Toph shaking her head) her breast is that what you're trying to say."

"Yeah those are all hanging out and I must say they are impressive," Aang getting a quirky smile.

'You better get those eyes moving in another direction Airboy if you want to keep them in your head (Toph warned) why don't you make yourself useful and find something to cover her with instead of gawking at her."

Soon Lili Lei and Fong as well as Suki were standing next to Toph.

"Most impressive victory your Majesty," Lili congratulated her with a bit of trepidation.

"Please help the Lady Kikei to the healer. She needs some serious patching up."

The three ladies picked up the battered Kikei and carried her out.

"Oh by the gods of the Earth Toph (Suki watching Kikei being carried away) when you say you're going to kick someone's ass you really mean it."

"Well Sokka's all yours now Suki just like I said," Toph announced brushing the dust from her clothes.

'You know it would have been a lot more fun if you would have lost Toph," Suki mentioned.

"You know you're a freak Suki (Toph crossing her arms) does Sokka know you're a freak."

"Why do you think we're together (Suki bumping into her) like he isn't a freak as well."

'If I would have lost and you took me as a replacement (Toph put out there) what would we do about Aang, huh?"

"I figured that was a to-fur." Suki uttered.

'What's a to-fur" Toph asked naively.

"Well I get two for the price of one. With the way the little monk was watching us when we kissed I figured he'd be all in to the other as well," Suki conveyed in a very sexy voice.

"SUKI! I can't believe this is coming out of your mouth," Toph bemoan utterly surprised.

"Hey Toph you're playing grown up now girl (Suki removing some rock fragments from her hair) you might as well hear the whole story."

"I got a blanket (Aang arriving back) where's Kikei?"

"Lili and the others have her Aang (Toph face scrunched and brow knitted) I still don't see how losing would have been better Suki."

"Believe me Toph you and Aang would have had a lot more fun in losing than in winning."

"What are you talking about Suki?" Aang inquired.

"Don't even ask Twinkle she's crazy and needs to go and take care of Snoozels now that his other attendant is out of commission." Toph said waving Suki away.

Suki started to laugh and walked away swaying her hips steadily drawing Aang's attention.

"Believe Aang more fun in losing!" she shouted back over her shoulder.

"Freak" Toph muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Random Happenings**

* * *

_[A/N This is another _sequence of events happening while Toph and Aang are hanging out. Life does go on around them and how things are perceived and what is building does effect all concerned.]

Disclaimer: I have never met the people that actually own title to the show Avatar: The Last Airbender so I know for sure it is not me.

So without further ado on with the story!

**Random Happenings**

**Jin's New Life**

Scene: Zuko and Jin standing on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon

Jin: Well Zuko I have to get to work and I don't want to be late. Can I get a ride to the laundry?

Zuko: What! You can't work anymore Jin especially not being pregnant.

Jin: A lot of women work pregnant Zuko.

Zuko: Not when they are carrying the Fire Lord's child they don't.

Jin: How am I supposed to live now if I don't work and pay my expenses?

Zuko: Well Lady Jin… that's a function of the Fire Nation Royal Court to pay for your every expense.

Jin: What did you just call me?

Zuko: Lady Jin. You are officially a Lady of the Royal Court of the Fire Nation as well as my consort.

Jin: I expected you to help support our child but all the rest… I really… you really don't…"

Zuko: Oh yes I do. It is more than just me being kind it's the law and you Lady Jin will find that you will no longer be living on the lower ring anymore as well.

Jin: Where will I be living Zuko? (Jin putting her hands on her hips) In the Fire Nation? I don't think so?

Zuko: Well we can discuss that later, but for the time being I will try to make arrangements at the palace here in Ba Sing Se for you.

Jin: (In absolute shock) At the palace! Why… I mean I really don't understand all this Zuko.

Zuko: Here Jin sit down and I'm going to get Uncle. (Zuko escorting her to a chair) I'm sure he can explain it all much better than I. He always has a better way with word than I do.

Zuko runs off the porch and returns with his uncle in tow. Iroh bows to her with a warm smile that makes her feel very welcomed.

Iroh: Well Lady Jin… I know you are not use to that title but it is your now. You are a Royal Consort to the Fire Lord and mother of his child. In the Fire Nation this is a high honor and entitles you to certain privileges such as servants and purse… a substantial purse at that also housing either at the palace or on the estate. Zuko told me of your reluctance to move to the Fire Nation and I understand with the recent occupation. So I think King Bei Fong will be more than happy to provide quarters for you and your immediate family at the palace. That way attendants and physicians can be at you side.

Jin sat motionless in shock.

Iroh: Run in and get her some oolong tea please nephew.

Zuko runs in.

Jin: I'm a Lady now?

Iroh: Yes Jin you are an official Lady of the Fire Nation Court.

Jin: I'm rich as well?

Iroh: Filthy rich now Lady Jin.

Jin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zuko and his security chief and a number of guards ran unto the balcony as Iroh covered his ears. Jin's scream was long loud and high pitched.

Zuko: What happened Uncle?

Iroh: I think she finally understands now nephew.

Jin was taking a lot of deep breaths now and Zuko knelt down next to her so that she could lean on him. Everyone waited patiently until she started to breathe somewhat normally.

Jin: This isn't a dream is it Zuko and I'm going to wake up in my parent's little three room apartment over the butchers late for work again am I?

Zuko: (Smiling at her.) This definitely is not a dream Lady Jin and you will only go back there to get any small personal items that you may want and of course inform your family of your new status.

Jin: Uncle said they move with me as well?

Zuko: That they do. How would it look for the Fire Lord's baby's grandparent's to be living on the lower ring?

Iroh: Take a few more deep breaths Lady Jin and let it all sink in. We don't want to upset the baby either.

Jin: Yes you're right Uncle. Can I get a cup of tea now?

Iroh: Nephew where is that tea?

Zuko: I ran back out here when I heard her scream Uncle. Captain Ming, get her a cup of oolong tea.

Captain Ming: Right away Fire Lord.

Captain Ming leaves the balcony.

Zuko was still kneeling down and holding her hands in his. She was staring into his eyes and he felt very awkward.

Zuko: Lady Jin I want to talk to you in private some more if you would oblige me.

Jin: Well since I don't have to run to work now Fire Lord Zuko I would be happy to oblige. Can we stay here and talk my back hurts a little.

Zuko: Sure Lady Jin I can even rub your back. I have a knack for that.

Jin: Can Uncle stay as well? I mean if this a not an imposition?

Zuko: (A bit surprised) I don't mind. Uncle would you mind sitting out here with us while we talk.

Iroh: (smiling) No nephew I don't mind being your chaperone. The shop is running smoothly enough.

Jin: Thank you very much Uncle.

Iroh: You are very welcomed Lady Jin.

Captain Ming returns with a cup of tea and places it on the table. Zuko excuses his guard and only the three of them are left on the balcony.

Zuko: If you sit side sideways I can rub you back and help you with that pain.

Jin complies and Zuko heats his hand and starts to rub her lower back hearing low groans and moans of appreciation. Iroh sits and observes the interaction with silent musing.

Zuko: Jin why did you want Uncle to stay while I spoke to you.

Jin: To tell you the truth Zuko I wanted you to rub my back but… I still … you know.

Zuko: (looking down) I understand and I know it is going to take some time for you to get over what I did and to trust me. You may not totally be able to get over it. I just wish I could know some of the pain I caused you Jin. I swear I am so sorry.

Jin: I'm glad you understand Zuko and I'm also happy that you are accepting of our child. I hated the fact I was pregnant when I first found out but my dad of all people helped me to love my baby. He said it wasn't the baby's fault that the father was a bastard and a rapist.

Zuko swallowed hard at that last statement as he heard Iroh chuckle softly and he shot him a dirty look.

Jin: Well use to be a bastard and rapist. Well you wanted to something more with me.

Zuko: Yes… huh, that girl you saw me with in the market after the fall of the city and …

Jin: The one who put the fish on your head?

Zuko: Yes that one… as you know she is with me here and we are currently intimately involved…

Jin: (sitting straight in her chair) Oh I see this is kind of inconvenient.

Zuko: Oh no (standing) don't get the wrong idea. I'm going to tell her and everyone else in the Fire Nation or you wouldn't be here. I'm proud of our baby even though I'm ashamed of my actions so I am not hiding you behind any curtain.

Jin smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

Jin: Thank you Fire Lord Zuko I really appreciate that.

Iroh: As do I nephew. It shows how much you have grown as a man.

Zuko: I brought her up because even though she's not a circus knife thrower she does throw knives. I… huh… don't know exactly how she is going to take this news so I want to make sure you are safe at the palace first.

Iroh: Believe him Lady Jin Lady Mai can be quite unpredictable and this would be a prudent course of action.

Jin: Well she did scare me back then so I have no problem with this plan but I don't think I am dressed appropriately.

Iroh: Nephew there is a women's spa not far from the inn that I know the Lady Katara…

Jin: You know the Lady Katara?

Zuko: (recognizing the fan worship) Yes, she helped gain my throne. You'll get to meet her today.

Jin: Oh by the gods! I can't believe it I get to meet Katara! I can hardly believe it! What do I say? How do I act? She's Water Tribe I don't even know how they greet one another.

Iroh: You don't have to worry about any of that. She is very down to earth so to speak, ha, ha. The same goes for Sokka…"

Jin: AHHHHHHHH….SOKKA…AHHHHHHHHHH… do I get meet him too! Oh he's so handsome and strong. I heard he's totally smart and funny. My father said the speech he gave for the ground breaking had the crowd in tears. (Jin fanning herself) Is he as hot as everyone says?

Zuko: I'll let you be the judge of that Lady Jin when you meet him as well and please no more screaming (clearing out his ears with his fingers) I think I'm already deaf.

Iroh: As well as I.

Jin: Sorry (blushing) but it is not everyday that you get to meet such great heroes. The next thing you'll be telling me is that I'll be meeting Princess Toph and the Ava.. Ava am I going to meet the Avatar?

Zuko: Promise not to scream?

Jin nodding with a wide eyed smile her hands clasped in front of her.

Zuko: Yes you will meet Aang and Toph as well.

Jim: MRrrrrrrMMMMMMMMmmmmmm….(muffling her scream) Oh I think I'm going to faint.

Iroh: (placing a hand on her shoulder) You will find they are just regular people and very easy to get along with Lady Jin. Breathe deeply and relax so you that you will not pass out.

Zuko: Well actually Toph's a bit strange but the rest of them are kind of ok. I think we need to get you to the spa and buy some new dresses and shoes.

Jin: Ok… I've never been to the spa it's kind of scary going alone.

Iroh: I can assure you there is nothing to fear. But I do have an idea.

Jin, Zuko and Iroh walk back into the tea shop and into the large back banquet room where the personal guards are assembled. They all stand and bow as the three enter.

Iroh: You will have to get use to people bowing to you as well Lady Jin. Captain Ming.

Ming: Yes General Iroh.

Iroh: Have you ever been to a Lady's Spa?

Ming: No General I have not personally.

Iroh: Well today you will accompany the Lady Jin and under go the same treatments she does, you are not to let her out of your sight. Is this understood Captain?

Ming: Huh… yes (looking at Zuko who nods his head yes) General. I understand thoroughly.

Iroh: Also you will be escorting her to the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace and so pick out a nice dress and shoes as well. Fire Nation uniforms make them a bit uncomfortable still.

Ming: (trying to contain her smile) Yes General Iroh.

Zuko: Well Lady Jin does that set you more at easy.

Jin: Very much so Fire Lord Zuko. Capt. Ming and I did have a chance to talk this morning and I look forward to pending more time with her.

Iroh: I'm sure you both will find in a pleasurable experience and I again want to thank you Captain for all your kindness to me.

Ming: Thank you General and Fire Lord for this promotion and appointment to the Imperial Guard.

Jin: Oh Zuko there was one comment you made about knowing some of my pain. Well I' think I've found a way.

Zuko: How?

Jin walked over to him and smiled almost seductively causing most in the room to blush or snicker. She placed a hand on his cheek green eyes seizing gold and then…her hands grabbed his belt and jerking him forward kneed him three times with all her strength in the testicles.

Both of Zuko's hands now covered his groin as he stood for just a second or two and a high pitched squeal filled the room then he dropped to his knees in front of her.

When his guards were going to intervene Iroh held up a hand halting their action. Now they just stood and watched the remainder of the show as Jin bent over into his pale tear stained face.

Jin: Believe it or not I love you Zuko and I want you to be a part of this baby's life. But you deserved that and more. The more part I forgive you. (kissing him on the cheek) I thank the gods that I found you and I hope you still feel the same way… do you? (Zuko nodding yes unable to vocalize) Good, then I'll see you later today."

Jin gave him a kiss on his agape mouth this time as she and Capt. Ming left for the spa.

Zuko fell over to the side now feeling his hands getting wet as the pain continued to build.

Iroh stooped down with a mischievous grin and another chortle. Zuko could hear others in the room making comments, giggles or snickers about their Commander-in-Chief and the little pregnant Earth Kingdom girl that was just allowed to knee the Fire Lord in the gonads.

Iroh: You know Zuko from the start I liked that girl. (Zuko crying unable to speak) She definitely is a keeper. Someone call the Fire Lord's Physician. Yep she is definitely a keeper.

**Ty Lee Cometh**

Five green uniformed and white faced ladies arrived at the Royal Palace. They announced that they were the color guard from the island of Kyoshi and here for the coronation of the new King and his family. They were looking for their captain who would be travelling with the Vice Regent. All five had very stoic looks as they marched down the wide marbled columned halls following the steward assigned to lead them to their captain.

Along the way they pass a rather bleak looking woman on her way to an unknown destination. Suddenly one the color guard leap out of formation and crashes into the woman face first spinning her about before they both topple to the hard marble floor.

This has been a day of surprises for Mai from waking up with the waterbender to finding out that she was feeling up the Vice Regent and challenging his girlfriend to a duel the night before. Now it appears Suki has ambushed her in the hall and is sitting on top of her with her arms pinned to the floor.

"Let me up Suki (Mai snarled) I told you already that I didn't want to fight you, he's all yours."

"What are you talking Mai (a familiar said) who's all Suki's? Are you talking about that cute guy?"

"Ty Lee (Mai now seeing her beneath the heavy makeup) is that you? What are you doing here and why are you sitting on me?"

"Ah, you guessed and we're here for the new King what's his name coronation and all representing Kyoshi. It's like some kind of weird tradition and all they do for each new king. (she explained as she continued to hold Mai down) Because I'm so good at twirling flags I made it on the color guard and now I here."

"So why are you sitting on me?" Mai asked staring to get annoyed.

"_Well it was a surprise to see you and I wanted to surprise you but I knew if I just surprised you then you might surprise me with a knife so I decided to surprise you first and hold you down… make sense_?" Ty Lee elaborated with her usual fast talk and classic grin.

Mai's mind was already troubled and trying to follow Ty Lee logic just added to the fog Add to that she was sitting on her stomach making it hard to breathe especially against the cold marble tiles did not make it any easier.

"Ok... okay I get it."

"You do?"

"Not really but I need you to get off of me still before I pass out." Mai huffed trying to breathe in her next crucial breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mai you were so comfy. (Ty Lee springing up to her feet) Please let me help you up you look a little blue in the face. "

Mai got to her feet sucking in a deep breath and coughing. The other four Kyoshi Warrior stood around smiling.

"Hi Mai (the leader approaching) it's been a couple of months since I've seen you."

Mai's face broke out in a huge smile that one would have thought would have broken her usual harden expression.

"Mioshi (Mai and Mioshi hugging) oh it's so good to see you again."

"Good to see you as well and good to see you have survived recruit Ty Lee's sneak attack." Mioshi jested.

"Well Ty Lee and I go way back and you have to build up some resiliency if you're going to remain her friend." Mai explained as she reacquired her normal deadpan persona.

"So I have discovered as well," Mioshi quipped.

"So you are all here for the coronation if I captured that correctly from Ty's rambling." Mai stated more than asked.

"Yes is has been a tradition since the time of our founder Avatar Kyoshi with the coronation of each successive Earth King to send a representative group to the event to be in the procession. We'll carry the banner of Kyoshi also perform at the reception and then again at the Princess' Ball. (Mioshi iterating) We're here for the rehearsals and the Queen said that we could stay at the Palace… so here we are."

"Well this place isn't short on room that is for sure (Mai looking at the expanse) where were you going now?"

"I was showing them to the Vice Regent's quarters to meet up with Lady Suki," the steward answered standing beside Mioshi.

""Yep… you'll definitely find her there (Mai smirking slightly) but just to let you know the Vice Regent was injured so Suki and Katara are looking after him right now. I'll let them explain how that all happened. I'm making my way back to sanity."

Mai noticed the odd looks she got with that last statement.

"Just ignore that last comment. I'm going to meet up with Zuko at his Uncle's tea shop and spend a quiet peaceful evening with my man."

"Oh that sounds so romantic Mai," Ty Lee blurted out.

"Well Mai have a good evening then (Mioshi bowing slightly) we have to get going ourselves and meet up with Capt. Suki and then settle into our quarters because tomorrow will be a busy day. Troop assemble!"

Ty Lee gave Mai a quick hug before taking her place in line and adopting the straightforward warriors glare.

Mai shook her head and wondered who would be transformed more by Ty joining that group… Ty Lee or the Kyoshi Warriors. Her money was on Ty having the greatest impact. She had a carriage to catch and now walked quickly down the hall.

The steward reached the Vice Regent's room and knocked on the door. Katara answered the door.

"Yes?"

"These ladies are from the order of the Kyoshi Warriors and are here to see Lady Suki," the steward announced.

"Thank you I will take care of them now… yes Suki mentioned you were coming and that you should wait here until she got back. (Katara bows to the steward who departs) Please all of you come in. My brother was injured earlier today and is resting so please be as quiet as possible."

As the warriors file in the last one suddenly grabs her around the waist in a huge hug. The screech in her ear is unmistakable as she winces in both physical and auditory pain.

"Hi Ty Lee (Katara trying to push out of the hold) I didn't know you were coming as well."

"Yeah (Ty Lee releasing her python like grip) I made the color guard and so I got to come. Where this Vice Regent guy they keep talking about and why is are you in his quarters. (Ty whispering) Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No Ty Lee he is my brother. You remember Sokka don't you?" Katara answered.

"How can I forget that cutie? (Ty's eyes rolling to the side) Where is he… can I see him?"

"Sure (Katara smiling) I know he would love to see you again. Just go through the door on the left but be very quiet encase he is asleep."

Ty Lee stepped through the door and saw Sokka lying on his stomach with a blanket across his midsection. He appeared nude. The ruddy Water Tribe man had his arms folded under his head snoozing gently. This drew an 'Ahhh' from her. Ty went over and knelt beside the edge of the bed and stared into his face. He was angelic, just a handsome specimen of male platitude and she sighed deeply.

"Hi cutie," she whispered resting her head on her hands.

"Hi" Sokka answered back with his eyes closed.

Ty was surprised and she was even more astonished when he reached over and took hold of her sleeve dragging her unto the bed until her face was under his.

"Hi" he uttered again eyes half opened.

"Hi" she repeated her heart fluttering.

"You smell nice," Sokka said in an undertone that made her shiver.

"Huh… thanks?" Ty responded in a low quacking voice.

Sokka tilted his head to line up with hers and smiled broadly.

"I really do like the makeup. (his words as heated as his look) It's very sexy and alluring. They should call you the Kyoshi Fox or the Kyoshi Hottie."

Ty Lee was speechless now as his head hovered over hers. His breath smelled of honey and cloves while his chestnut hair framed his face making even those diluted blue eyes standout.

There was a debate in Ty Lee's head that went like this.

Good Ty: He thinks you're Suki so just move away and he'll go back to sleep.

Bad Ty: He thinks you're Suki go for it and you'll find out if cutie can kiss.

Good Ty: But that would be taking advantage of a sick man.

Bad Ty: No this is taking advantage of a situation and what harm could one kiss do.

Good Ty: Will it really stop with one kiss or will proceed into something much more intimate?

Bad Ty: If we are lucky.

Good Ty: So you would rather take the identity of your captain in order to take advantage of this situation?

Bad Ty: Do you have a problem with that?

Good Ty: Not really.

With that Ty Lee put a hand behind Sokka's head pulled him down for a hot steamy passionate kiss. She pushed her lips hard against his and slipped in her tongue. She then heard him growl thinking that he was quite the tigerdillo and then he did it again and again. Now she realized that he wasn't growling at all but SNORING. While she was kissing him Sokka had drifted back off into dreamland and his head was lying heavily on her face with his mouth wide open. She now discovered to her disgust he was drooling in her mouth and onto the side of her face as well.

"Ugh… ew… disgusting"

Good Ty Lee: Serves you right!

Bad Ty Lee: Shut up!

Ty Lee pushed his head off of hers and rolled off the bed gagging and wiping the side of her face. She was grateful that the face makeup was more paint than makeup in that a little spittle would not cause it to streak or run. The upside was that her mouth now tasted like honey and cloves.

Ty Lee looked back at the sleeping man babe and smiled. It wasn't what she wanted by way of a kiss but they did swap spit.

**TOXIC**

Lei was sitting in the garden thinking. She had just witnessed her Princess take down a person thought to be unbeatable. This person didn't even lay scratch on her cousin and she could tell that Toph was drawing out the match for the benefit of the audience. Lei was afraid but not for herself but for her other cousin Lili who she knew was in an affair with the Princess's secret boyfriend the Avatar. If the Princess got angry what on earth could stop her short of the Avatar himself.

"Good afternoon Lady Lei," Master Puck said bowing "are you here enjoying the flowers?"

"No Master Puck I am just out enjoying some air before returning to the service of my Princess," Lei answered with a sideways glance.

"She had quite an impressive win against Lady Kikei in fact it looked more like Lady Kikei was being schooled out there Lady Lei."

"Well Master Puck it isn't common knowledge but the Princess is the earthbending teacher of the Avatar. He still calls her Sifu and that was no joke seeing him pinned."

"I wonder if Lady Kikei would've yielded if she knew that prior to the duel," Puck speculated out loud.

"Possible… but the Princess made her an offer she found hard to refuse."

"The Vice Regent?" Puck asked with a knowing glance.

"Exactly, she appears to be all wrapped up in him and has lost all perspective," Lei affirmed pointing her finger for emphasis and she isn't the only one.

"Tell me about it," Puck sighing and sitting on the bench across from Lei "I have another Lady who refuses to attend anyone other than the Fire Lord. I also have had to change the Avatar's male stewards three times because they said the temptation to approach him was too much to bear. I have female attendants lined up to service anyone in their party. They are the talk of the harem but I don't dare let them near anymore of the women for fear they will poison their hearts. I have never in my almost 25 years as Master Eunuch seen anything like this."

"You know Master Puck I think they are just …**TOXIC**. That's the word I would definitely use. I've kissed many people but I kissed the Water Tribe girl and now she lives in my dreams and as well as that Avatar and I've never even kissed him once."

"Well he is very pretty," Puck commented off the cuff, "I dream about him as well and I'm a eunuch."

"See that's what I'm saying Master Puck," Lei leaning forward on her bench, "there is something about all of them that is not normal and that includes the Princess. I serve her faithfully but by the gods I fear her more than I have anything else in my entire life. I think she has some mystical power over the Avatar himself the way she commands him about."

"I have noticed that myself," Puck rubbing his chin, "but hasn't she assigned Countess Lili now to attend the Avatar fully?"

"Yes… of course I am not talking sexually," Lei exclaimed not wanting to reveal the Princess and Avatar's secret love affair, "but her mystic powers are ever present and she can move chairs and close doors without even touching them. Have you ever seen an earthbender do what she did today? The Water Tribe girl is another frightening person. I think I've been bewitched and I'm losing my mind," Lei clamored staring at Puck.

Lei put her head in hands and began to cry as Puck thought about the situation.

"The Mystic Arts would explain a lot of what is going on and why no one can seem to resist their allurement. I have a sorceress but she is already under the spell of the Fire Lord. I will need to seek outside help to break this hold. That devil sought out my only line of defense first." Puck accused as he huffed and sat back on the bench.

"You see Master Puck these people even though they saved the world they are strange and use strange methods. My Princess and The Water Tribe girl are like sisters and then they are like more than that and then they are less than that. I really can't describe all that is going on except that it is not natural Master Puck," Lei alleged shaking her head.

"There, there Lady Lei don't fret any longer," Puck smiling at her, "just leave all this to old Master Puck and well clean out all these unnatural spirits and get back to business as usual. I'll find the best magicians, fakirs, sorcerers and shamans that gold can buy."

"Thank you Master Puck … I could always count on you," Lei smiled and stood, "I have to get back to my duties now so I need a stiff drink."

"I understand Lady Lei and it's been less than a week since the royal family has moved in. Well the King and Queen seem normal enough so the epicenter is definitely the Princess," he said summing up the situation, "let me know if she starts flying around the room or anything like that."

Lei shook her head walking from the garden muttering to herself, "Toxic."

**Send A Letter to Haru**

Queen Poppy sat in her study with her two ladies and pulled out a quill, ink and parchment.

"The Lady Katara has cancelled my offer of a date with the Avatar for tonight due to the unfortunate incident with her brother. I was hoping to garner more favor from her but I must push forward. I think she needs to write a letter to her soon to be new beloved Haru. Nothing too strong just enough to set the hunter on the trail so that he will be sure to know that she is interested. Ladies please if you will…" Queen Poppy requested sitting at the desk and picking up the quill.

The two women moved to her sides and extended their hands over her. Poppy began to write exactly in the hand of Katara.

_To Haru Son of Chief Tyro_

_Dearest Haru_

_I am looking forward to seeing you at the Coronation in the Earth Kingdom and also at the Princess' Grand Ball. I hope you can arrange to save a dance for me. We really didn't get a chance to talk alone after we escaped the Fire Nation and then we were separated again at the Air Temple._

_Maybe if you can come soon we can spend some time talking and discussing old times and about our lives. I don't know if you have plans to marry or are engaged yet but I hope I can talk to you in that I am coming up to that age as well. Did you happen to talk much to my father Chief Hakoda after we got split up?_

_Well I just hope that you make it to Ba Sing Se soon. Toph said that you and your father can stay at the Palace so there is no reason to look for a room at the Inn. I am also staying at the Palace and there are many beautiful gardens here for taking moonlight strolls._

_Please write back soon_

_Love_

_Katara_

"There suggestive but not to direct. (Poppy pleased with her handy work.) Please place this in her room so that she will mail it. (Poppy rolling the parchment and putting it in a mailing tube) Now to place the idea in her mind."

The lady with the letter left while the other stood directly behind Poppy placing her hands on her temples. Poppy focused on Katara until she once again felt the connection established. Katara was eating in Sokka's room with Suki when she suddenly remembered that she had a letter that she wrote to Haru to mail.

"Excuse me Suki with all this craziness I forgot to mail a letter. I'll be right back," Katara excused herself.

"Don't rush Katara (Suki smiling) he's just sleeping."

Katara walked down the hall kind of remembering the wording but it was as if a dream. When she got to her room the parchment sat on her desk with the mailing tube aside it. She read it and somehow the memory seemed to slide into place. Still it all felt like a dream rather than reality but here was the letter. She sighed and rolled it up and placed it in the addressed tube before ringing for a steward. She gave it to him with instructions to send it out highest priority.

She now felt at peace and her mind returned to the care of her brother and she left the room.

In Queen Poppy's study the Queen opened her eyes breaking the link and taking a deep breath as the lady removed her hands from Poppy's temples.

"It is done and she has sent the letter out to him. I must know once he gets here so that I can link with him. We must know his full intentions as well," Poppy commanded.

"Yes your Majesty I will bring him to you right away," her lady replied.

"Very good we would only want a man of the highest quality for our Katara."

* * *

**Chapter 28: Contemplations**

* * *

_[A/N This is a more touchy feely type of chapter and I make no apologies for it. Can't please everybody but it is necessary to get into the minds and emotions of the characters from time to time and so here we go.]_

_Disclaimer: I am just too choked up right now to say that I don't have any right or title to Avatar the Last Air Bender. (Oh I guess I did anyway (Sob))_

_Well on with the mush!_

**Contemplations**

Aang sat atop of Appa as the massive bison soared amongst the clouds with ease. It had been a few days since they had been up and Appa was taking every advantage of the opportunity. Momo also soared beside them cutting in and out of the glide path of his big buddy. The two carefree animals did not take notice of their master's downcast mood.

After Toph's overwhelming victory over Kikei they had gone back to his room for a little celebrating and a promised number 2. Momo hung on Toph like a fur stole as even Aang's urgings couldn't budge the little lemur from his place. When they got to the room Aang pried him away locking him in the bathroom.

"Boy Toph Momo sure did miss you," Aang laughed after locking the chattering monkey away.

"Well I haven't seen the poor boy in a while just think of how you would be if you didn't have any Toph for a while," she joked starting to undress.

"Are you a little anxious Toph to get started?" Aang asked floating over to sit crossed leg on the bed so that he could enjoy the show.

"Hell yeah… I'm still fired up from our little workout," Toph answered locating his voice on the bed and turning his direction, "Do you like what you see so far Twinkle Toes?"

"Very, very much Flower. You are a true feast for my eyes. I especially love it when your cheeks turn so beautifully red," he expounded as she did indeed flushed at his compliment and slowed her rate of disrobing to his delight.

As much as he was looking forward to her making him scream he wanted to do her first. He wanted the intimate pleasure of tasting her; causing her to know this bliss. Fulfilling what he meant when he said she was good enough to eat. He could smell her and it only aroused him to this end. It had been on his mind ever since the first night they had slept together. If she was willing to put her mouth on him by the gods he was willing to do the same for her. Hell he wanted to do it before it ever crossed her mind and she had that stupid scroll.

When they were finally on the bed he made his move softly and gently kissing down her velvet skinned body. He could feel her passion rising with each motion he made and then when he kissed the top of that beautiful mound she closed up. She literally closed up.

She put both hands over her it and crossed her legs. At first he thought it was a joke but when he went to move her hand she pushed down harder. He looked into her grimaced face with her eyes tightly closed. She was so red it wasn't hard to see that she was extremely embarrassed and didn't want him to do this. She was rejecting his touch of intimacy.

It hurt him.

Aang got off the bed and started to redress.

"Where are you going Aang," Toph asked shocked and dismayed by his actions.

"I don't know Toph… I just need to go," Aang spat in a low voice trying to control his anger from his feeling of rejection.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Aang… I can still do you," Toph offered trying to reconcile the moment with a genuine smile.

"No thanks, I'm really not in the mood," he rumbled with obvious disdain that hurt her causing Toph to retreat under the blanket.

"I don't know why you're so upset I told you before I wasn't ready for this Aang," Toph tried to explain in a choked voice as she could hear him huffing around the room.

"But you're ready to do this to me Toph… what's that about?" Aang yelled at her moving to the end of the bed.

Toph could not see him being in the bed so the yell was a total shock and she moved away towards the top drawing the blanket further under her chin.

She gave him no answer.

"That's what I thought," he said in an accusing voice tone.

"What did you think Aang?" Toph asked as she started to recover and get angry.

"I'm not saying anything if I want to keep my head," he sneered glancing over at her from the corner of his eye.

"What did you think Aang? That this is all about control?" She now yelled back at him getting to her knees but wrapping the blanket around her.

"Well finally you admitted it Sifu Toph and not me," Aang stated in triumph throwing his hands in the air.

This cut her to the quick and she could no longer hold back the tears from falling. She closed her eyes before she spoke again.

"How could you say that I've given you all of me from the start Aang?" she said with a strained voice that was a mixture of hurt and anger.

"All accept this Toph… all accept this. You hold back this one thing so that you'll keep this strand of control." Aang vehemently pointed out ignoring her tears.

"I am not Sugar Queen and I have not lead you on. Forgive me for being afraid… there I said it," Toph cried out closing her eyes even tighter, "Are you satisfied now I am terrified of this not only of how I will react but more importantly how you will? Do you forget Aang I am only thirteen just like you but I don't have the benefit of a gazillion past lives for counsel. Can't you please be a little patient with me?"

Aang stood in the room rubbing his forehead the anxiety in his chest building. He didn't bother to answer her.

"You are my first and only love…was anyway." Toph sighed opening her eyes wiping the final tears away, "You don't have to leave this is your room; I'm going."

He didn't know what to say to her and she said nothing more to him. They both dressed in silence and she exited through the passage and he out the door.

Momo squawked haplessly in the bathroom.

He was surprised when they met up again in Sokka's room. She was already there, must've cut through some empty rooms, when he walked in and suddenly the tension meter shot through the roof.

Katara and Suki looked at each other as Aang and Toph's pose was obviously hostile. Neither acknowledged the others presence in the room instead spoke around them. Finally Katara had enough even though she loved the division between Aang and his now former one day girlfriend.

"Listen you two I don't know what you're fighting about but Sokka's hurt and we don't need all this negativity around so either makeup or one of you has to go."

Toph crossed her arms and tilted her head towards the ceiling.

"I was here first," she stated through gritted teeth.

"Fine I'll go," Aang blared turning quickly for the door.

"You can visit tomorrow Aang. In fact I'll come by and get you myself," Katara hurriedly announced grabbing Aang arm in her sweet tone of voice that caused Toph to roll her eyes.

"Thank you Katara I appreciate that loving gesture," he remarked leaning his head towards Toph in order to rub it in.

"Speaking if loving gestures, I haven't had a kiss today Aang," Katara informed him seeing his obvious openness to her now.

"I'm really sorry about that Katara…let me fix it now." Aang expressed in exaggerated voice.

Aang levels a grinding lip smacker on her that is broken up by the door slamming.

Toph is gone.

Somehow he felt worse than when she was there.

He now heard her crying outside the door through his earthbending and felt Suki's eyes boring into the back of his head. He just ignored them both.

"You're a real bastard Aang," Suki whispered to him later that evening when Katara was out of the room.

"Yes I am Suki; you just don't know how big of a bastard I really am," Aang agreeing with her.

She would have added a slap but Katara came back in and she forced a fake friendly smile back on.

Aang spent about and hour with Sokka drifting in and out of consciousness. The clincher was when Lili came in to check up on Sokka. She was all business taking care of Sokka but every other glance their eyes locked and embraced. No one understood him like she did he thought.

"Well Katara I'm going back to my room so have a goodnight. I'll check on Sokka in the morning." he announced but it was targeted to Lili who bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"Ok Aang, see you tomorrow," Katara said and gave him a gentle kiss goodnight.

He went back to his room and the moment Lili came through the door he embraced her in a whirlwind of kisses. She didn't have time to even speak a word as her desire for him now consumed her.

He now did to her what he had desired to with Toph. That seemed to be his pattern. She looked liked Toph and sounded almost like her and when she was angry or in the throws of passion they were damn near identical. When he was honest with himself and had his eyes closed he often fantasized that she was Toph.

The action caused Lili to explode just what he'd imagined Toph would do. The quakes and moans as he explored her with his tongue and discovered what brought out the most passion and to be able to taste her as she poured out.

Lili had not undress in the flurry of excitement and her panties hung off one foot as her fifth orgasm gripped her and she now took hold of his shoulders pulling him over her. She was surprised his pants were still done up and she pulled him to a deep kiss.

"Lili I just kissed you down there," Aang exclaimed in shock.

"It's okay Eros… kiss me again and loose the beast for me," she moaned in the aftershock of her last climax.

Aang smiled and kissed her while pulling at his pants and underwear until the beast was out. She guided it in as he pushed and she groaned with satisfaction long awaited. She kept her eyes on his and used her feet against his hips to start his rhythm. His hands massaged her clothed breast and she heaved to match his strokes. Neither one lasted long as the burning was too much and Lili cries caused him to lose all control. He felt as though he released a river into her before collapsing onto her kissing her neck.

"I must go and serve my Princess Eros," she stammered in a soft whisper rubbing his head.

"Come back to me then when she is asleep then Lili," Aang requested still not pulling away from her but instead kissing her fervently.

Lili could feel him recovering right in her as he began to make small rotating strokes. She began to reciprocate his movements and now they were in a slow but fully joined session.

"Won't you be expecting her (Lili trying to think while they grind into each other) I mean you usually sleep together unless others are here?"

"She will not be coming here nor will I be going to her this night so please Lili come and share my bed tonight," Aang groaned out with closed eyes.

"I will come as you asked once she is a sleep. Once we are finished… by the gods… whenever you choose… then I must recover and go to her," Lili hissed and writhed now as she felt her climax building and reasoning leave.

Once they were again finished and separated Lili walked into the bathroom and was immediately set upon by a flying lemur.

"AHHHHHH…. Aang what is this!" she screamed in shock.

"Oops… I forgot he was locked in there Lili sorry. That's my pet lemur Momo,".Aang tried explaining and half laughing.

"He won't get off me. Shoo, shoo, you little monster… get away from me. Aang please come and get this thing," Lili implored trying to duck away from him latching onto her.

"He must think you're Toph, ha,ha,ha," Aang laughing as Lili runs from the bathroom and dives for the bed beside him.

"Ok… I am going to the stables to take Appa for flight. I've been neglecting both of them. Do you like Momo?" Aang asks sarcastically as he perches on his shoulder.

"Will it be here tonight?" Lili answered with another question.

"No I'll leave him at the stables with Appa," Aang responded.

"Then I love him… from a modest distance." she replied shielding herself with an arm across her chest.

"You'll get use to him I can assure you. That was just an unexpected introduction for the both of you," Aang snicker.

"Yes it was especially with your fluids running down my legs. (Lili sporting that cross look) it must've been quite hilarious."

Aang didn't know which caused him to laugh the more the look or the statement. Lili simply stared at him until he was finished with the giggles.

"Aang I do have a question for you."

"Ok Lili what is it?"

"Well Aang every time you are about to release or are in deep ecstasy you say a word."

"What word is that Lili?"

"Flower Aang you always say that word."

"It's nothing Lili."

"You do it every time Aang. I thought it maybe your love name for me since I like Panda-Lilies."

"Sure Lili that makes sense."

"Eros and Flower that sounds absolutely poetic does it not Aang?"

"Yes it does Lili."

Lili quickly washed in the lemur free bathroom giving him many kisses before leaving. She even gave Momo a quick cautious pet on the head.

Aang now felt that his betrayal and lying was complete. He had given away Toph's love name to another. Even he didn't realize how big a bastard he had become.

He left with Momo on his shoulder passing a pregnant woman being lead down the hall. He didn't bother with any usual cordial greetings just quickly nodded and kept walking.

Now he was touching the sky where he could think and order his mind. Appa was just making big lazy circles and riding the air currents. Aang didn't even bother to put the saddle on him.

"Look at you boy you must've put on an extra couple of tons laying around down there," Aang said while roughing the fur on the Air Bison's forehead, "I'm sorry about ignoring you I haven't been myself lately and I promise I'll take better care of you."

Appa bellowed seemingly in appreciation of the statement of change from his young master or it might have been simply from the head rubs. The rush of the cool early evening air reminded him that he had not eaten dinner. He would fast today. Maybe a little fasting would help him get back to his roots.

How did all this happen in less than a week? He kissed Katara and then he made out with Toph and then he was having sex with Lili… all in less than a week. It was mind boggling and his was still spinning. Being the Avatar with all its pressures seemed to be easier when his role was simply to defeat the Fire Lord and end the war. Now figuring out about rebuilding and healing old wounds as well as restoring balance, whatever the hell that meant all seemed a much more daunting task. At least before he had his little group but now everyone was pulled in their own direction.

Aang settled back on the mighty bison's head thinking, "Every World Council meeting (of which 2 had been convened so far) has discussed restoring balance and there is always a ton of talk and little do. Well now that the Earth Kingdom has a monarch something might happen of a more constructive nature. But if he finds out the Avatar has been thumping his daughter that will probably put an end to that as well as well as the Avatar. (Aang chuckled morbidly)

Now I lie to the women I love and feel guilty about acting like an Air Nomad. Why can't I just be an Air Nomad? Well that's real simple moron because they've been extinct for 100 years and nobody knows what that means, except for Lili. She is just acting as a stand in for Toph so I don't break in her Royal Majesty, doing her duty. Now if I tell her there is no chance of that I'm going to split Toph's veil any time soon then she will just go her way as well. I guess that's a lie too.

I'm seem to be afraid all the time and I can't get my bearings anymore. I really don't know who I am. I lie to Katara afraid she'll leave me and now I'm lying to Toph for the same reason. I guess there was a reason they didn't tell you about being the Avatar until you were sixteen because it really sucks at 12 and 13 is not much better.

Stupid me why did I walk through that park and stop. That's simple Aang… you've loved her for a while and that's all to it just like you loved Katara. The Open Heart. What does it say in the Gentle Way… _'The Open Heart is always pulled in the way that will fulfill both passion and destiny. It seeks to know the intimacy of many souls and so it grows in the joy and rejoicing of having experienced the touch of Love's many faces.'_

That was true then a 100 years ago but now who am I. I'm like that guy said. I'm a living relic. I don't really fit in anywhere in this brave new world. My people are all gone and I have an Open Heart in a Closed Heart world.

Well Gyatso nobody walks the Gentle Way any longer and all it got our people was wiped from the face of the earth. (Aang wiping the tears from his eye) Maybe it's time for this relic to just disappear like the rest of the Air Nomads at least for a while. I really don't fit in here and now that Zuko is Fire Lord and Toph's dad is King of Ba Sing Se there is not much chance of another war. I guess my work is finished and I can keep the world safer by staying away from Toph and Katara. I treated Toph so badly she'll never forgive anyway and I don't blame her. It just like Suki said… I'm a bastard.

Every time I just want to simplify things something happens and nope… things just keep getting more complicated. I choose Katara and reject Toph and nearly have a heart attack. I choose Toph and then a past life tells me if I join with her the world comes to an end… go figure. And by the way the same holds true for Katara but Lili and anyone else is fair game. The two I desire most are off limits. Thanks universe."

"All these are natural for a boy your age to feel in this most unnatural state."

"Roku!" Aang shouted sitting up to look at the compassionate face of his past life wanting to hug the apparition but knowing he was just vapor.

"Aang being just a boy and the Avatar has put a great strain on you. Also you are an Air Nomad and your cultural ways are no longer followed in this world. I wish there was any easier path for you to take but there isn't. The restoration of your people and the continued peace of the world rests with you as the Avatar. When Love Blooms you'll finally understand but not until then you must endure this way Aang," Roku encouraged him floating in front of him.

"But Roku I'm so confused and I can see what I've already done is going to hurt the girls I love the most," Aang protested flaying his arms about.

"What does the Gentle Way say about this Aang, 'Truth is the light that both reveals and cleanses every festering issue.' Be an Air Nomad Aang and follow your teachings as Monk Gyatso taught you to do. It also says 'Truth is the compass of the soul.' In this you will find your bearing and peace in your heart."

Each time that Roku quoted the Air Nomad scriptures Aang heard it in the voice of his old teacher.

"But what if Toph and Katara reject me and have nothing more to do with me… I don't think I can deal with that… they are the only family I have," Aang said looking down defeated.

"Aang you do not know what the future holds all you can do is be true to yourself and those around you. That is the best you can do for them as well as yourself. If they truly love you they will also accept the Air Nomad that you truly are. Don't let fear be your prison" Roku smiled again quoting from the Gentle Way.

One thing Aang had definitely figured out. It was easier to face and fight the baddest man on the planet than to face the women who held his heart.

"Ok Roku… I hear what you're saying but it doesn't make things any easier. I've already made a mess and if Katara or Toph ends up killing me…"

"Then it will be the next Avatar's job to restore balance," Roku jested with a shrug.

Aang had to laugh and shook his head as Roku began to fade against the early night sky.

"I love you Toph! I love you Katara! I am an Air Nomad!" he screamed unfurling his glider and sailing off of Appa.

It was late evening by the time Aang got Appa and Momo back to the stables. He made sure they had plenty of food and water before heading to his room. The trip had done him good helping him focus.

His stomach grumbled as he made his way into the palace. That fasting idea didn't sound so good now but he could wait until morning. He would need his strength. He had devised a plan to put this all out into the open and live with the consequences. He would meet with both Toph and Katara and tell Katara about him and Toph before she could interrupt and then tell both girls about Lili. He would then run and hide out for a while. He was no fool. After they had an appropriate cool off period he could reappear and take whatever consequences would be deemed appropriate. Hopefully one or both would still love him but he'd be freed from this turmoil. Yeah finally free from his prison of fear.

Aang made it to his room and there much to his surprise was a tray of fruits, vegetables, cookies and assorted custards awaiting him. A note was on the tray that he picked up and read.

'_Avatar Aang_

_It was noted that you were not at dinner. As your attendant it falls to me to make sure that you are kept properly nourished as well as satisfied. I hope you find all the items to your liking. The tea I'm positive you can heat by your most capable firebending._

_Sincerely_

_Your Attendant_

_Countess Lili Soo Haan'_

Aang smiled at the letters formality picking up a sense of closeness in the wording. Maybe there was more to this thing with Lili than he allowed himself to believe.

"I hope the salad isn't too warm. I did have them put it on ice for you."

"Lili," Aang startled, "I didn't expect you so early."

"It is almost 1:00am… it has seemed you've lost track of time Aang," Lili corrected him with a gentle smile, "Now come and sit while I serve you I am sure by the way your stomach is rumbling you are quite hungry."

She did not wait for his reply simply pushed him back into the nearby stuffed chair. Lili then knelt down and pulled off his boots looking back up at him with her jade green eyes. They always had the same effect on him. He held his breath at their amazing beauty and she blushed at his admiration.

Lili had her hair back in a simple plait that met the small of her back. She wore an off white floor length linen gown with a high collar and long sleeves trimmed in lace. Its overall simplicity and just a hint of sheerness was already ramping him up.

Lili's hand's glided up his legs and onto his thighs as she stood ever so gracefully giving him a full look at her sultry form draped by the night gown. Aang could easily see where her nipples protruded letting the soft fabric cascade back across the rounded slope. She stood in front of him for a moment watching his eyes take her in. She hugged him between her breasts and kissed the top of his head as he took a deep breath of her wonderful smell. He could feel her brush her cheek against his head before kissing it again.

"What would you like to eat now Aang," Lili asked quickly turning to wipe her tears way.

"What's wrong Lili," Aang sought with a soothing tone hearing the tremors in her voice.

"Nothing my Lord it is just a brief bout of jo…" Lili put her hands over her mouth and began to cry profusely.

Aang stood and walked over to her wrapped her in his arms, "Shhhhh… its okay Lili. I've got you."

Aang could feel her small frame collapsing into his arms. She felt so light as she wept onto his chest. He scooped her up and sat with her in the large overstuff chair rocking her ever so slightly. It had seemed she was a little child now. Aang stroked her face and hair cooing to her until her sobs quieted and she rested on him listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Lili had never had an experience like this before and she was truly overwhelmed. She was also very embarrassed that she would lose control but with him she felt safe. Aang was humming a tune as he rocked her and she decided to jump from his lap. She soon realized that even though his hold was soft it was also very strong around her and she couldn't get up.

"Lili I need to talk to you and I think this is the best position to do it in," Aang said in a soft voice. "So please relax and just rest against me and let me tell you what I have to say."

"Ok Aang as you wish," she complied and got comfortable again.

He started to tell her of his time at the Inn with Toph and felt her stiffen and then told her of Avatar Kya. He told her every detail as to be totally transparent.

"Didn't Fong further satisfy you before you started out my Lord?" she spoke into his chest.

"Fong is extremely well built and very tempting but she is not you and she is not Toph. I had to turn down her rather persistent offer. I can tell you if it were you I would not have been able to resist. She did get several kisses if that's ok?" Aang told her as she smiled with relief at this revelation.

"I have to tell you I am disappointed that you once again tried to join with the Princess but not entirely surprised based on the way you feel for her," Lili scolded him mildly her hand rubbing his abdomen, "but the relief is that her chastity is now watched over by higher powers."

"So that means Lili you no longer have to attend me in order to protect Toph now. She is completely safe even in my most intimate of company. I know there are a lot of other things a beautiful woman like you would rather do than hang out with a goofy kid… right?" Aang explained trying to sound as upbeat as possible as he felt her stiffen even more than before.

"WRONG, WRONG, WRONG," Lili yelled at the top of her lungs and this time successfully launched herself from his lap, "you couldn't be more WRONG Air Nomad."

She was standing with her back to him arms crossed trying to gain her composure before she spoke again. Lili took several deep breaths before turning around with that angry face that Aang knew all to well. His eyes got as wide as saucers in surprise.

"For your information from the start I have attended you because I have been attracted to you. Yes protecting my princess was also a part… a secondary part. Also you knucklehead I have been here for you and listened to you haven't I? I didn't have to do any of that even as your attendant I could have just bedded you and went on my way. Did any of that get through your Air Head," Lili iterated while pacing the floor in front of him now throwing sharp glances his way.

"Well I know we have become friends…"

'Do your friends suck you off whenever you wish Avatar Aang," Lili asked with a mocked startled expression, "boy you guys must have had some good times out on the trail then."

"Stop it Lili," Aang demanded with a deep frown, "you know that is not what I meant."

"What did you mean my Lord Avatar as your friend shall I spread for you on the bed or drop to my knees or here's a new one just bend over and take it up the…"

Aang had jumped from his seat now his hand covered her mouth. Her green eyes a blazed tore into his. She pushed away and slapped him as hard as she could. Aang barely felt it and Lili thought her hand was broken.

"How could you think I was just doing this out of duty Aang? The names, the stories of your people that I asked to know about… did it not mean anything to you? I've renounced my gods and taken up the Gentle Way I've even…"

"You what?" Aang asked in shock, "What did you do Lili?"

"I've become an acolyte of the Gentle Way… the only one of my kind Air Nomad. I am officially a Nomad of the Way. So nomad to nomad what will I do without you to lead the way monk? I went to the Library in Ba Sing Se and I read that not only did airbenders live at the temple but converts to the Gentle Way as well. They all died as one people Aang when the Fire Nation attacked bender and non-bender," Lili cited with tears anew, "You are the last airbender and I am the first nomad of the way. As the Great Book says, 'Our hearts soars the same.' even though I cannot airbend."

"Lili I thought you were just being kind to me to keep me off of Toph. Seriously no one has ever taken as much interest in such a short time in me or my people as you have and I really didn't know what to make of it. Forgive me for being so shallow… Nomad of the Way." Aang said bowing deeply to her.

Lili dropped to one knee and crossed her hands over the center of her chest.

"I of the Way celebrate our union and my Open Heart with you Aang of the Southern Air Temple," she quoted as she stretched forth her hands to him.

Aang stood motionless his eyes glistening.

"Did I do it correctly?" Lili asked tentatively fearing that she misquoted or was out of line.

"You did it perfectly Lili Nomad of the Way… you are honestly the dream of every Air Nomad boy," Aang told her with a smile taking her by both hands and gently lifting her up to him with a gust of air

"I have a present for you Master Aang. Please don't correct me I know as an acolyte that is a proper title for me to bestow on you, I looked it up," Lili said leading him to the study.

"I like presents and I'm not going to argue with a woman bearing presents," Aang laughed as he obediently followed her lead.

"Ok close your eyes and hold out your hands Master," Lili requested with obvious anxiousness in her voice.

Aang did as she requested and felt something rather large and heavy laid in his hands. When he open his eyes he could scarcely believe what he saw. The leather cover read 'Divine Truth of the Gentle Way.' Aang dropped to his knees his tears washing over the cover as he wiped it dry with his hand.

'Where did you get this from Lili? I didn't think there were any full books around. All I have are a few parchments I collected from the temples I've been too."

"Master Aang, there are actually several copies at the library here and they will sell an authorized copy for a price. I could not afford an original tome that was salvaged from an air temple but this is an authorized copy. Is it to your liking Master Aang?" Lili asked with her heart beating fast seeing how Aang cradle the book.

"This is beyond what I have thought to hold Lili other than just look at in a museum some where. It must have still cost you a fortune. I had no idea that you thought of me so."

Aang pressed the book to his chest and started the ancient pledge, "I of the Way celebrate our union and my Open Heart with you Lili Nomad of the Gentle Way," he then extended his free hand to her and she laid her hand in it.

They walked together toward the bedroom both blushing. Aang set the holy book down on the night stand and then hugged Lili.

"Oh I forgot to feed you Master in all this upheaval. I will fix you a…"

This time it wasn't Aang's hand that covered her mouth but his own as his tongue parted her lips and she was once again reminded of the warmth of a firebender's kiss.

"I'll have you first my dessert," Aang stated grinning on her lips," and then maybe some of that stuff out there if I'm in the mood."

"As you wish my Master," Lili answered smiling back against his grin and feeling herself starting to float.

In the tunnel her heart wasn't broken it was crushed. Toph was stooped down with her hand on the cold granite floor. She had been listening in on the events that had just unfolded. She had been on her way to his room to make up with her cuddle buddy unable to sleep without him when she detected another's presences in the room. It wasn't long until Aang came in and now this betrayal on top of betrayal. How could he. How could she. Toph's tears mixed with the dust but there was none to console her as she hugged herself.

"Aang you miserable bastard you're going to pay for this," Toph muttered as her anger built.

* * *

**Chapter 29: People and Surprises**

* * *

_**People and Surprises**_

[_A/N These events all occur before the end of chapter 28 for those who have not read the previous chapter. I know many want to cut to the chase with Toph and Aang but I thank you for being patient __and understanding we have to also attend to the rest of the characters. Thanks again for reading and I hope you continue to read and review the chapters.]_

_Disclamer: Same as last chapter._

_On with the story!_

_Oh yeah this is adult that is why it is rated as it is. I would say 18+ in years would be the best audience._

**Difficult Confession**

Mai and Zuko were out on a date. Earlier Mai had arrived back in to the arms of a very affectionate Fire Lord. After all the madness from the previous night she didn't question his unusually open display but welcomed the late afternoon romp.

What she did find strange was that when she was pleasing him orally, after he pleased her; she went to fondle his gonads and he yelped loudly in pain and immediately went limp. She apologized profusely for being obviously too rough on her loves most sensitive private area.

When Zuko could finally explain he told her he had an accident and with a little encouragement should be ok. Her jaw was still sore from all the added 'encouragement' but he eventually got to full mast again. She almost mistakenly touched his sore area again in the heat of growing passion as he slipped from between her lips with a pop. Zuko quickly grabbed her hand waving a finger no and she blushed deeply at the error.

"Let's just get right to it then shall we," Mai purposed lying back so that he could take position over her, "don't want any more accidents do we my love?"

"Definitely not," Zuko responded low and deeply as he entered her.

Two plus hours later they were still going at it switching positions and trying different strokes.

"What's wrong Zuko," Mai finally asked breathing hard and still trying to maintain her rhythm "is it about me, am I not satisfying you?"

"No Mai it's me," Zuko stopping, "the doctor said that the swelling down there may delay my completion if I tried to make love before a week…"

"A WEEK!" she screamed starting her motion again, "I need you now Zuko."

"And I need you too Mai," Zuko stated in a heated sigh as he looked up at her, "it's just that the doctor said that it might hurt the first time I release as well."

"Well baby I'm drying out here and I got the hunger for you to finish in me," Mai expressed with her monotone voice but a flushed face.

Zuko knew this meant he was going to finish even if it felt like he was being turned inside out. He just closed his eyes tightly as she started to ride him faster and harder, turning and twisting as her breath got deeper and longer.

Mai's hands were braced on his chest and she saw her captive pinned to the bed. He was between pleasure and pain and this pleased her. She saw him building up to that eventual moment but he was afraid of what he normally looked forward to with great anticipation. She was going to make him face his fear now as she picked up the pace ignoring her own climax like she did when she was riding those beautiful mongoose-dragons.

Ty Lee and she used to call a full gallop and the right position in the saddle the 'who needs a man' pace. Even though Princess Azula never joked around with them about it she often saw those pale cheeks flash red when riding that beast.

"Please Mai have mercy," Zuko pleaded looking into his captors gold eyes.

"Stop whimpering and give me what I want," she demanded relentless in her onslaught feeling him writhing under her; his thrust and length increasing.

"It's going to hurt!" he cried genuine tears streaming from the side of his eyes.

"That's the price of love Zuko," Mai hissed wickedly feeling his first rush as she rocked back on him in victory, "you look just like a virgin."

Zuko really couldn't talk as the mixture of ecstasy and pain was quite intoxicating and a smile curled his lips.

They enjoyed the rest of their time and Mai jested that she broke him in proper even though she was quite sore herself. That when Zuko invited her out on a date on the town to the restaurant with the best fire pheasant in the world. She readily accepted and he had even bought her a new kimono for the occasion with a gold and diamond tiara. She said they could have a repeat after the evening but he asked for a rain-check of at least a couple of days. She gave him no promises.

Mai's kimono was black with a gold vine pattern and red roses on it. The wide silk belt was gold-green tied into a bow at her back. She wore her hair down with a simple lift in the center for her tiara. She was elegant and Zuko dressed in his imperial uniform with the Fire Lord insignia. He also required his guard to wear their dress uniforms as well.

When they arrived at Tuengs there was a crowd lining the entrance. Not as large as the one for the Avatar and the Prince but still sizeable enough that it required the walk to be roped off and guards posted. Mai was surprised by some of the comments.

"Is that his new consort I thought she was Earth Kingdom? Why does she have amber eyes?"

"My cousin said the Fire Lord's new consort is already with child."

"She doesn't look pregnant?"

"Maybe she isn't that far along."

Zuko hurried Mai inside where they were greeted by the Owner and Maitre d'.

The owner bowed at the waist to Zuko as did the Maitre d'.

"Your Majesty your suite is ready and I believe it will be more than satisfactory. The Avatar and Royal Princess gave us rave reviews," Tueng bragged leading them towards the private staircase.

"Though we value both of their opinions we will make our own assessment," Mai shot back with a poker face that made the man swallow hard.

"Of course my Lady… if you find any thing not to your liking I can assure you Timojin here will have it corrected immediately," Tueng said with a bow and bit less braggadocios.

They were led to a room that re-created the Sun Warrior central plaza in its former glory. The Muriel depicted dragons of all different colors and sizes with riders as well as the warriors in their feathered headdresses. A real fountain melded into the wall giving it a life like effect. Mai was very impressed and Zuko caught it in her eyes as they walked into the room.

Timojin introduced them to their wait staff who bowed to them. He informed them besides serving food they were also adept at performing massages. Mai and Zuko were seated while Fire Nation a choral arrangement could be heard playing in the background.

"I must say I am really impressed Zuko," Mai confessed with a smile, "This is the nicest place I've ever been too."

"Me too Mai," Zuko admitted.

"Zuko what was all that talk when we were coming in about me being pregnant and from the Earth Kingdom?"

"People talk Mai… rumors and all… let's eat I'm starving and they say this place has a fire pheasant second to none," Zuko said fast trying to change the subject.

"I guess… still it was rather peculiar and we didn't have one heckler tonight," Mai observed while scanning the menu, "normally we have somebody screaming obscenities at us. I guess they are getting use to us after all."

"I guess… now what looks good to you?" Zuko asked relieved that she was drifting towards some other topics.

The food lived up to reputation and Mai and Zuko sat sipping hot cocoa. Zuko figured with all the silverware cleared accept for spoons it was now safe for him to talk to her.

"You look beautiful Mai and I just want you to know that I really care about you," Zuko professed, "I need to tell you something very personal when we get back to the tea shop…"

"Oh by the gods you and Katara are getting together and you're letting me down gently aren't you… you bastard!" Mai whispered in a hurt tone standing up and leaning over the table at him.

"What… where did that come from?" No Mai I'm not getting together with Katara. I'd have a better chance with Toph than Katara trust me. As far as I know she's into that bald kid still. So please just sit back down." he asked motioning her to take her seat again.

"Sorry I guess with all the madness as of last few days I just jumped to a bad conclusion. I'm sorry Zukie just tell me what you where going to say," she apologized and sat back down her expression instantly returning to its Spartan one.

"We'll talk about it back at the tea shop this is far to open with way to many ears. I wanted to take you out to a really nice place. Uncle said that news is always best taken with good food."

Zuko and Mai left after paying their respects and compliments to the owner and head chef. Mai even made a special effort to compliment the owner that apparently thrilled the man as he bowed from the waist to her.

The open coach ride was romantic as they took the route through the park and Mai and Zuko exchanged light kisses and sweet sayings.

They finally made it back to the Jasmine Dragon and sat out on the balcony under the almost full moon on the banister.

"So Zuko what were you going to tell me?" Mai requested sweetly with a side glance looking through her hair.

"Well do you remember that girl we saw in the market by the fountain right after the fall and she called me Lee," he reminded her.

"Yeah and you told her I worked as a knife thrower for the circus and we put the fish on your head. She almost killed you with that icicle," Mai laughed as she remembered the scene.

"I met up with her yesterday at that same fountain. She still thought my name was Lee and she was very excited to see me. She was in a curious state"

"Oh and how was she Zuko?" Mai asked with her suspicions growing.

"Oh well she was fine… and huh…very pregnant," he blurted with a look she couldn't quite interpret.

"So does she want your help with money or something like that for housing or…"

Mai stared at Zuko and started to put all the pieces together with the comments from the restaurant. Her normal deadpan expression was obliterated and Zuko saw shock that slowly turned to sadness her eyes brimming with tears. She pulled in her bottom lip and folded her hands.

"Yes Mai she is pregnant with my baby and I just found out yesterday. I want you to know I was just as surprised as you are."

"I seriously doubt that Zuko. I didn't even know you ever fucked her. How do you know this is your baby Zuko? I mean if she was whoring with you she might have been doing others as well. I mean lot's of girls…"

"Please Mai don't besmirch her character," Zuko asked finding it hard to look at her, "she was a virgin when I took her and I mean took her."

Mai's look now moved from sadness to disgust and anger as she clinched her fists. It was now that Zuko was glad she wasn't a firebender.

"Please Mai let me explain…" he begged

"I heard you could be rough and insensitive at times but Zuko… but never a rapist," she stated with a look that cut him deeper than any sword, "even in your darkest time I would have give you more credit."

"Please let me just tell you the whole story Mai and I am not proud of what I did," Zuko expressed staring into the night," but it's not any worse than the other terrible things I did before I found my way. I'm not making any excuses and if you say you can't live with me I have to accept that as well Mai but I have a chance to redeem myself and give her a better life and make one for my child. I will not shun them."

"Ok Zuko," Mai spat sternly, "tell me this woeful tale and if I'm not here in the morning you have my answer."

"Fair enough Mai," Zuko agreed sighing rubbing his forehead, "fair enough."

Mai looked at him throughout his recitation of the events of that night and did not restrain her own tears and occasional comments. She went so far as to slap him and he had to restrain her hands continuing as if she never had interrupted him. _[A/N If you desire to read the tragic tale it is called 'A Walk on the Dark Side' strictly adult and depicts a cruel scene.] _Once he had finished she sat rubbing her chin. This time her look was inscrutable. He took the time to remind her of imprisoning his uncle and hiring combustion man as well.

"You see Mai I was a real scum bag whether you realized it or not," he told her with glistening eyes, "the fact that you cared for me was the one redeeming grace in my dark life."

"Well Zuko I still want to put a few stilettos in you but I do realize that you are a changed man," she cried chewing on her bottom lip, "and I still might you fool. Knowing all this I still love you. I have a quick question… what did you do with that letter from Azula? You know the one she sent to the room?"

"I threw it away in the room there," he answered innocently, "why do you ask?"

"Did this girl ever read that letter Zuko?"

**Getting Glowy**

Toph had left Sokka's room after witnessing Aang laying a huge kiss on Katara. It hurt and she was shaking inside and found it hard to focus. They just had a fight earlier and the moron was being unreasonable. Normally he was more understanding and patient on these personal issues but tonight he was unyielding. Her emotional turmoil made her truly blind being unable to access her bending. She had to use memory to even leave the room feeling for the door. He alone could do this to her. Why was she so weak with him?

She took a few deep breaths and could feel the power of the earth return to her. Toph looked into the room and saw that he and Katara were no longer engaged and that Aang's emotions were in knots as well. This made her smile, no matter how aloof he sounded this was eating him up inside as well. Well she would let him stew for a while and then maybe a little makeup/makeout time with her cuddle buddy.

"I'm truly all yours tonight Aang no holding back," she thought with a shiver going up her spine.

Toph would have skipped down the hall now but she had a reputation she was trying to build. She headed down to her suites she had to get ready to go to dinner and then go to see her mother.

"Well someone's in love," the unmistakably cheerful voice rang out from in front of her, "your aura is just glowing."

"Damn," Toph thought, "caught up in my thoughts instead of what's around me again."

"Ty Lee when did you get here," Toph greeted her with open arms, "I didn't know you were coming?"

Ty Lee gave her a big hug and squeal right in the ear. Toph was sure that ear would be useless after that.

"So who is he and more importantly is he cute?" Ty Lee queried ignoring Toph's questioning.

"Well the cute factor doesn't really matter to me Ty Lee," Toph lied waving a hand in front of her face, "being blind and all."

"Yeah right," Ty Lee responded not buying it, "so who is it?"

"Huh… nobody you know and it's just a silly crush anyway," she lied again to throw this aura detective off her track.

"Crushes don't glow only love does and I mean love that has been compensated," Ty Lee stated, "Hey Toph I see you know what I mean."

"I do not know what you mean and I wish you wouldn't say such things Ty Lee," Toph complained.

Ty Lee watched Toph turn bright red now, "Starting a little young aren't we. You don't have to tell me I'll just find the guy you match,"

"What do you mean by the guy I match?" Toph asked her stomach suddenly twisting into a king size knot

"When folks are in love their auras glow alike and match," Ty Lee explained, "just like Katara her aura is all glowy too… in fact it looks a lot like yours. Are you two?"

"NO, absolutely not that just crazy," Toph denied turning away from Ty Lee hoping she couldn't read her anymore, "I mean Mai told me all this aura stuff is just nonsense anyway."

"Well by your aura I can tell you've involved for less than a week and it's with someone who is very close to you and girl it is extra steamy am I right?" Ty Lee inquired as she walked around to face Toph again encouraged by the little princess's ever increasing blush, "So I saw Sokka and it's definitely not him and you said it's not Katara and that makes sense because come to think of it her glow is not as bright as yours."

"Drop it Ty Lee," Toph growled seeing there was no dissuading the hyperactive snoop, "I wouldn't go any further if I was you."

"Ah c'mon Toph don't be like that," Ty Lee answered with a smirk, "and besides I already figure out who it is so I can talk to you or have a discussion with let's say… uhm… Katara?"

Toph's face went pale as a sheet and her eyes wide dinner plates. Ty Lee laced her arm with hers.

"Now where were we going Toph and how is the little guy doing or more precisely how are you doing the little guy?"

**Ranking**

Jin had been all day at the Fancy Lady's Day Spa and now she was dressed like a queen. She had been sized for several other dresses and shoes as well as the fanciest under garments she had ever seen even working at a laundry. She had been surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers and Ming now also dressed in finery and been her constant companion. Everyone had been asking her a slew of questions especially about her association with the Fire Lord. Ming put them straight when she told them not to bothering the Fire Lord's consort any further.

She was now in a cushioned carriage not only with Fire Nation soldiers riding along side but also Earth Kingdom. All of them bowing to her and calling her by title. It was all so overwhelming as Capt. Ming sat quietly next to her.

"Capt. Ming how do you manage to stay so calm with all this attention and celebrities around you," Jin asked still trying to get her bearings.

"Well my Lady you will get use to it and all this eventually will calm down," Ming explained with a smile, "So when we get to the palace you will be escorted to the Queen and then will dine in the royal banquet hall with the royal family in attendance."

"Will you please stay with me Ming?" she pleaded, "I know nothing about etiquette and how to greet anyone."

"I can stay with you until the dining hall and then you'll be seated by your rank."

"I have a rank?"

"Yes my Lady indeed you do a rather high rank."

"What of you Capt. Ming where will you be?"

"I will be seated at a table with the other personal body guards my Lady watching over you at all times as General Iroh and the Fire Lord instructed me to do."

"Thank you ever so much Captain. I don't know how I would have made it through this day without you."

"It has been my privilege my Lady."

The carriage arrived at the entrance of the place and a courtier greeted her as the footman helped her from the coach. Ming walked a few paces behind her as was appropriate. The large columned halls were breath taking and Jin couldn't help but be in total awe.

She was so taken with her surroundings she almost ran into a monk with a monkey on his shoulder.

"Oh I beg you pardon sir," she said bowing low, "I really should be paying better attention to where I'm going."

"Pardon me," he simply replied and continued on his way.

"That's odd," Ming said, "normally the Avatar is a lot more cordial than that."

"That was the Avatar," Jin gawked, "he's so cute. I thought he'd be all powerful and manly looking but he's just a kid."

"He's actually over 100 years old, my Lady even though he appears to look like a young boy," Ming informed her as they continued towards the queen's suite, "he still is the most powerful being on the planet."

"Well who is the second most powerful being on the planet Ming?"

Ming had to stop and think about that one.

"From what I've seen and heard that probably is King Bumi of Omashu or General Iroh my Lady. They are said to be without a doubt men of incredible power. I have witnessed the aftermath of the General's work and I would not want to challenge him. Even the Avatar honors him highly," Ming reported proudly.

"That makes me happy that my child has a great-uncle of this report. Maybe he or she will be a great bender as well. (Jin looking down to the floor) There are no benders in my family right now but my father said that my grandfather was an earthbender in the army. He died defending the walls many years ago before I was born."

"I am sorry to hear of your loss my Lady and equally sorry that my people caused that tragedy," Ming offered with sincerity and a hand on Jin's shoulder, "I lost relatives as well in that stupid war and I was so happy when the Avatar put an end to it. I know that sounds strange coming from a Fire Nation soldier but I wasn't the only one who was tried of the death and destruction."

"That's good to hear Ming many people here thought all Fire Nation folks loved war. When news came that the prince had left to join the Avatar most people thought it was just a fable. I cannot believe that my Lee was actually the Fire Prince."

"Funny how fate works my Lady," Ming quietly stated.

They now arrived at the queen's suite and were escorted in. Queen Poppy sat on a tall high back chair on a raised platform to the center rear of the room. About a dozen ladies-in waiting attended her. Two particular dark dressed ones sat on the rear of the platform glaring at the others apparently doing nothing. Their looks gave Jin a chill and goose bumps.

Jin and Ming approached the throne then bowed to the floor. Jin could hear one of the creepy ladies whispering to the Queen.

'Arise Lady Jin and Cpt. Ming you are both our welcomed guest. You will not be required to bow any farther than a nod in your current condition my dear. (Poppy indicating Jin) Come and sit here by me. From this moment when you are here this is your seat."

There were two smaller thrones to the left and right of the queen. The lady that occupied the left looked truly shocked she was being ejected from her place as Jin took the seat. She did so without complaint and only looked at the floor as she passed Jin. This did however put a creepy lady at her back. The right throne was empty and Jin figured that one belonged to the Princess. She was amused as she watched a kind of domino effect taking place as the lady that gave up her seat took the next highest pushing out that lady and she did the same to the next until the last lady was left standing with a frown. The last lady wasn't standing long before a chair was provided for her and Ming.

"Thank you your Majesty," Jin replied with head nod.

"Well you are the Royal consort of the Fire Lord and bear his child. This forms a powerful alliance between our nations Lady Jin that insures peace for many generations to come my dear. Ladies stand and show your respect," Poppy ordered the other ladies with two hand claps.

The other ladies stood as one and bowed at the waist. Jin didn't know what to do at first but Ming gave her a slight nod indicating for her to give a gracious head nod which she did. At that the other straightened and began to introduce themselves with various titles included. She was again overwhelmed by it all. Just then one of the creepy ladies put a hand on her shoulder and cold chill went through her. A voice that seemed to come from inside rather than out whispered to her.

"Don't worry about remembering all their names today most honored Lady, they need to remember yours."

Those words seem to comfort her and she smiled now able to relax. Ming saw what transpired and felt creeped out by the only two that didn't have to introduce themselves or bow. She suddenly didn't see the other one and a rather cold hand touched the firebender's shoulder.

"Peace Captain Ming, you are amongst friends and we honor you," the other whispered to her and she smiled feeling very at home now.

Poppy looked around and saw the expressions on the new arrivals faces and was pleased. Her special ladies had informed her of Jin's common background so now she needed a crash course in table etiquette and the Duchess Kaede was the perfect tutor.

"Duchess Kaede?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"This is the Lady Jin's first time at court and in our level of society. It is your responsibility to show her how we perform. You will be seated next to her as she dines and you will demonstrate proper etiquette. If any shame or dishonor befalls her you shall bear the consequences. You shall do this until she has mastered it."

"Yes your Majesty it shall as you say," Kaede answered bowing to the floor before the Queen with fear in her voice.

"Of course, if she learns quickly Duchess you will have our deepest gratitude and with it the favor of the throne."

"She shall succeed without question your Majesty," the Duchess answered once again with greater resolve.

Kaede rose from the floor and locked eyes with Jin. She had the steely look of a drill sergeant as she took her seat scanning the new Lady.

"Now that is taken care of let's talk about you my dear. But you must be thirsty lets get you some sweet spiced chai and for the captain some chilled cherry juice. Is that correct ladies?"

Both Jin and Ming looked at each other in amazement as the Queen seemed to read their minds

"Don't be so astonished my dears we have reports on both of you as a courtesy and we were told what drinks your both were quite fond of. We try to make sure we have what our guest would like in stock," Poppy remarked with a smile.

The Queen ordered it and small scurry occurred.

"So Lady Jin tell us about your family and you needn't be shy. I can guarantee if anyone criticizes your background they will find themselves without rank or station," the Queen warned looking around the room as eyes cast down to the floor.

Jin told of her family's history of hard working people and a military background as well. Her father and uncles all served in the army and received honors. Her grandfather and two uncles died in separate combats. The 600 day campaign lead by the infamous Dragon of the West claimed her two uncles and wounded her father were he was limited in the types of work he could perform. Ming almost spit her cherry juice when she heard Jin talking about it.

"Are you okay Capt. Ming," Poppy asked as Ming choked down the juice.

"Yes I'm fine your Majesty (cough) it just went down the wrong pipe," Ming wheezed clearing her throat.

Jin continued to tell them of how she has worked all her life with a basic education but a love of reading and art. She also loved to sing even though she had no formal training. She had been told she possessed a decent voice but she stayed away from singing in the taverns because of obvious reasons.

"Please sing for us Lady Jin," Poppy requested with a gentle smile. Several of our ladies play instruments and can accompany you."

"I have only sung by myself your Majesty at the request of friends and relatives for gatherings, weddings and funerals. I will be honored to do so for her Majesty as well," Jin accepted with a bow standing and moving to the center of the room.

She was a mezzo soprano that pierced the heart from the first note. Poppy sat forward on her throne as the love song poured forth. She couldn't help but feel the tears welling in her eyes and she saw the others drying theirs with their handkerchiefs also. It wasn't perfect but it was soul searching and provoking. Jin's movements mirrored the song and everyone was enthralled including Capt. Ming who was truly surprised by the voice that sprang from this young woman. Jin received a vigorous round of applause when she had finished.

When she went to retake her seat but Poppy stood and hugged her tightly whispering in her ear, "You have to meet my daughter dear, you two have a lot in common."

Jin now wondered what possibly she could have in common with the war hero Princess.

**Question of Truth**

Mai had gathered Iroh and Zuko into a little tea room at the back of the shop. She now put forth her hypothesis, "Zuko what if after you did what did (slapping him on the back of the head) she finds the letter and discovers that you are really Fire Prince Zuko. She then goes and gets herself pregnant by some Fire Nation occupation soldier with the express purpose of pretending the baby is yours and garnering favor. Before it all comes together we leave for the Fire Nation and then you leave to help the Avatar. Now opportunity rises again with your visit to Ba Sing Se and she figures that you will show up at the fountain sooner or later. When you do show she feigns stupidity and you fall for it with loads of righteous guilt piled on as well."

"Well it does sound feasible nephew even though I believe the girl is truly sincere. She did not ask you for any favors or money when you met nor did she seem to expect anything," Iroh pointed out in Jin's defense.

"That's the true genius," Mai commented as she started to pace, "she knew that your suspicions would be aroused if she did ask so she just spread the net and let the fish entangle themselves."

"How do we prove your point Mai or if Uncle's feeling are correct? If we were in the Fire Nation we could get the Fire Sages to discern the answer with the Ring of Truth. But we are here in the Earth Kingdom. Surely Uncle they must have an equivalent," Zuko asked praying that he didn't make a catastrophic mistake.

"Actually they have several methods that can be used to determine the truth. I think we should ride to the palace tonight and take advantage of those methods. I will explain them on the way," Iroh declared with a serious look, "some of these techniques are older than the Fire Nation itself."

"Ok let's send a message to the palace and request their assistance and put these suspicions to rest," Zuko agreed.

'One more thing nephew I must tell you. If she is found to be false then after the child is born she will be executed," the old general put forth with a look of sadness, "the girl has been through a great deal already."

"I know Uncle but I cannot risk the throne on a lie no matter how sorry I feel. Perhaps I can request a King's pardon if it comes to that," Zuko stated putting a hand on his Uncle's arm.

"You are right nephew," Iroh said with a sigh.

**Girl Talk**

Toph and Ty Lee now sat in the princess' study. Toph was still in shock that in a matter of moments the air headed Ty Lee was able to discern that she and Aang were in a heated romance. Toph tried to go over some options as to what to do.

A: Kill her

B: Try to confuse her and make her think it was a big joke.

C: Confess and fall on her mercy

D: See Option A.

"C'mon Toph if you're thinking about killing me to hide your dirty little secret you should already know that wont work," Ty Lee laughed picking over bric-a-brac on her desk, "you fought against me before. And I know what I know so don't even try to convince me it didn't happen Princess Hotpants."

Toph sighed seeing that she was down to one option decided to turn on the waterworks and plead for mercy.

"Ty Lee I really love him and if my father found out that I was involved (sob)…"

"Involved? Don't you mean just about sleeping with the guy Toph?" Ty Lee interjected, "Now cut the cry baby stuff and give me some details honey. He is the Avatar and I expect that he has some fancy moves."

Toph felt like the first time she was busted by her ladies-in-waiting. She had no choice but to answer their questions.

'Do you promise me… no swear to me on whatever you hold sacred Ty Lee not to tell any one else about this," Toph asked with a voice filled with exasperation, "I am serious when I say if this got to be common knowledge my relationship would be over."

"I swear by Agni and all the gods of the heavens that I will not divulge what you tell me or what I have discerned. I honestly don't want to stress you out Toph," Ty Lee remarked with a calm and mature voice, "I just wanted a little juicy girl talk."

Now that Ty Lee had sworn a big grin crossed Toph's face and she started to pour out information. Toph told her about their first kiss and how that lead into her first orgasm in the tree.

"Honestly Ty I didn't know I could feel so good for so long."

"You lucky little bitch… I didn't get my first real one until I was… hell I never had anything like your describing. What did you call it thumping?"

"No he calls it that. It makes him feel all manly I guess," Toph joked in a husky voice, "I just call it bending. I love it when he bends me to the heavens and I can't take it anymore."

"Do you know how many women would die just to have a little thumping action Toph and you talk like it's no big deal?"

"Well since only an Avatar can do it you can't miss what you never had right Ty Lee?" Toph sounded with a wicked smirk, "Besides he would just ruin it for the rest of the guys."

"So what else have you two little deviants done?" Ty Lee sought out with a sense of wetness growing between her legs.

Toph began to recount their other sexual exploits leaving out the interruptions. Now the debriefing had finished and by the end of it Ty Lee was nearly orgasmic.

"Excuse me Toph is there a place nearby I can have some personal time," she requested in a mouse like voice, "I don't quite remember how to get back to my room."

Toph could feel Ty Lee's heart and breathing racing harder than a man running for his life.

"Sure girlfriend, just go out the study and the door to the right is the spa. Do you want me to have one of my ladies help you?"

"Can you ask Aang to come and help me instead? I promise to return him as good as new if not better."

"Not funny Ty Lee."

"Not joking Toph."

Toph found it as hard to read Ty Lee's emotions as she did Azula's. Azula's were almost non-existent and Ty Lee's ever changing. She just chose to ignore her.

"I'll have Lei assist you with the spa," Toph asserted to the overheated Kyoshi warrior "I'm sure she'll help you find everything you'll need."

* * *

**Chapter 30: Toph's Lament**

* * *

_**[A/N Some may consider this drabble and sappy. Be that as it may I wax poetic from time to time. I think strong emotions needs to be displayed some times. It is like walking through the character's mind. I hope you enjoy it or at least it is informative.]**_

_**Toph's Lament**_

What was I before you came

On that fate filled day into my life

A lost and lonely child

Without a purpose living in a place of strife

In the blackness I dreamt

Of love come true but knew only fears

Tears were my drink

And loneliness my daily bread year after year

Like a knight in shiny armor

You swooped in and opened my heart

Maybe I failed to make you see

How much I truly loved you on my part

I thought I knew you my friend

Then in an instant you became my lover

We have just started

Already my soul and heart belongs to no other

But now I see that I was just deceiving myself

And I feel like a fool

With a kiss in a single solitary moment

I gave myself away trusting you

I was just a dreamer believing in a fairy tale

That would never ever come true

A foolish little girl's indulgence

Thinking true love was real only to find it a dream

Awakening to the bitterness of loneliness

And the sting of tears it seems

Why did you lie to me and say that I was your love

When another held that place

When you kissed and held me as we made love

And passion rose did you see her face

Why could you not be faithful to love's plan

For just a few days why did you so soon fall

I didn't ask to be in love with you

Only asked that in return you'd be true to love's call

Why did you rip out my heart

With such cruel disregard when you are all I have

Maybe happiness just isn't my destiny

And fate has painted a life tragic and sad

I thought our hearts beat as one

That we walked this life's road hand in hand

By you my darkness was replaced

With the light of our love and I had hope for tomorrow

Now all I can see is darkness again

And this ache in my soul fills me with mournful sorrow

From your kiss I drank in the nectar of joy

Learning that a blind girl could see colors

Through you touch, that special touch

I found what a woman should feel like none other

My friend of friends how can this be happening to us

That you have so forgotten me

We just the other day walked above the world itself

And looked upon the bluest sea

Now you forsake all that we are

Lying within another's arms giving her your love

Maybe this is my payment for the treachery

I bestowed on a friend that first confessed

One that was truer to me than family

A sister and mother from whom I have been thrice blest

How selfish I have acted in taking her beloved

Having no regards for her feelings as I drew him in

Now I cry and bemoan this act of duplicity

As if I had not first committed the greater sin

Now no one is here to comfort me

Because I am grieving over stolen goods

I long for the arms and comfort of my true friend

Her hatred I would get if to tell her I could

Whore, slut, tart, and floozy all those fit me now

Titles I have proudly earned to be with you

So why should I be offended when you treat me so

Giving your affections away to like wild flowers in bloom

But I hurt so bad I just want to die

My tears keep coming as if a fountain has burst open

Why damn it have you been unfaithful to me

Who was there when your back was against the wall

How could you even think to bed my own cousin

Who stood by you to make sure you didn't fall

The whispered secrets and hugs in the night

You calmed my nightmares and I stilled anxious heart

How could you ruin what we had

Giving it all away so easily to any willing tart

But again who am I to speak

I gave up my honor in the name of this love's call

I played the tart and won the kiss

Taking you from the arms of her you valued above all

So it's honor now that must be appeased

And I humbly choose now to pay its terrible price

In my foolishness I neglected virtue

Now fate calls me to redeem my honor in the god's sight

It is not because I love you any the less

This maybe because now I truly love you more

Forgive me my love… forgive me please.

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Unexpected**

* * *

_**[A/N This is also a chapter capturing what happened before Toph found out about Aang and Lili's involvement. It is important to understand how far and how many dreams had a great fall. The next chapter is the morning after.]**_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Airbender I no own.**_

**The Unexpected**

_**The Letter**_

The messenger hawk landed on the perch of the modest two story home of Tyro and his family. His servant brought him the fine leather casing and he saw the cotton pressed parchment that resided inside. It was addressed to son and he forwarded it immediately to him.

Haru was supervising down on the docks with a shipment of coal for the Fire Nation that they were actually buying from the now prospering village. The young man could almost load an entire cargo ship single-handedly.

"Young Master," the house servant interrupted him, "your father said this message required your immediate attention,"

Haru earth bent the massive load of coal he lifted into the hold before taking the canister and opened it. He swiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and started to read. His face suddenly lit up as if he had just seen the most beautiful sunrise ever. His eyes glistened and he bit at his bottom lip. He read it once over and then twice before clutching it to his chest.

"Are you okay young Master?" the servant asked as Haru started reading the scroll a third time.

"It's her Chang… she request my presences … it's her!" Haru exclaimed loudly getting every ones attention.

"Her who young Master?" Chang inquired totally bewildered.

"Katara the waterbender Chang that helped us get free from the Fire Nation that her Chang," Haru yelled now spinning the older man about, "and she wants to see me in Ba Sing Se before the Coronation. Look here Chang (Haru pointing to the crumpled scroll) she is speaking about talking with her father and walking in the gardens and… and… and… marriage!"

'Is this a good thing young Master?" Chang asked trying to stop the world from spinning around him.

"Is it a good thing? Is it a good thing? No Chang this is the greatest thing that could've ever happened to me!" Haru shouted with raised hands, "I can't tell you how I have longed for just a word from her and now this letter is more than I could have ever imagined."

"Very good young Master would you like to pen a reply now or wait until you arrive home," Chang purposed as he straightened his clothes trying to gain some dignity.

"No way. I'm going to Ba Sing Sa right now Chang," he said pushing the older man aside, "I can't let this opportunity pass me by. Foreman, please see to it that the rest of the loading is done. Chang you and I need to pack and then we sail for the big city and hopefully for love."

Haru and Chang started off the docks towards the ostrich-horse drawn cart that Chang had driven to the docks.

"Isn't this a little bit impulsive young Master?" the elder servant noted as Haru was hurrying him back towards the cart.

"No more impulsive than a girl that gets herself captured by the Fire Nation and then leads a prison revolt." Haru explained laughing, "I'd strip naked and run through the streets of Ba Sing Se if I thought it would win her hand Chang."

"Please sir I'd rather you'd not be that impulsive."

"You should pray then that it doesn't come to that Chang."

"Which gods would you listen to concerning this matter young Master?"

"For her I am deaf to them all!" Haru yelled taking the reigns of the cart and starting off as the older man was still getting into the seat beside him.

Chang was white knuckled holding on to the edge of the cart as they arrived back at the house in what he was sure was record time.

Haru ran into the home frantically yelling, "Father! Mother! Father! Mother!"

"What are you yelling through the house about like man possessed Haru?"

"Mother, Katara has written to me and asked that I come see her in Ba Sing Se before the Coronation. Where is father?"

"He is in his study going over the books as usual before we all go to the Coronation."

"I must leave now on the Black Wraith so that I'll be there tomorrow but I need father's authorization to take it mother." Haru said over his shoulder as he made his way towards the study.

"Haru all this trouble for one little Water Tribe girl and you have so many prospects right here and even in Omashu. Son there is only a slim possibility that she will return your feelings… is it worth it!" she screamed after him.

"Yes mother (spinning in her direction walking backwards) she is well worth it!

_**Ducking and Dodging**_

Toph had left Ty Lee to the tender care of Lei while she went with Fong and Mei Mei to the main dining hall. Her father had sent word that he wanted to honor her for that wonderful display prowess she had shown before all of the nobility and military command. He was still getting offers from many of the nobles asking if they could make contractual agreements so that when she turned 16 their son would be her fiancé.

She knew that he meant it as a compliment but still she grimaced as Fong read the letter. She only had eyes for one and her father didn't even know that they already shared a bed.

"Where is Lili at Fong," Toph asked looking to draw from Lili's strength, "I have a feeling I will have a bunch of slobbering nobles all over me tonight."

"She is helping with the Vice Regent's injury your Majesty and will join us as soon as she is finished. I will run interference for you and Mei Mei will be our decoy. She is dressed almost identically to you your Majesty." Fong explained.

"So you ladies have already thought about this…why?" Toph enquired with real curiosity.

"Well Lili said with all the proposals coming from the stands and the talk from the uppers it was assured that you would be the center of attention at dinner tonight. She devised the plan but it was also to make some space for you and Avatar. Will he be joining us tonight my Princess?" Fong noted now curious about his location.

"I don't think so Fong," Toph said in a voice so small Fong barely heard her, "He maybe making other plans for tonight."

Fong did not ask anymore upon seeing Toph downturn demeanor and the pink tint in her cheeks. They now walked the path to the hall in silence Fong saw the young Princess chewing on her lips and wringing her hands from time to time. Mei Mei however seemed to taking some perverse pleasure from Toph's torment.

The three arrived in the dining hall that was packed full and immediately Toph received a standing ovation and was lead to the main table on the upper platform. She was seated to the left of her father and her heart sank as she knew the chair to her right was empty. That was his chair and she had hoped that he would have made it just as a sign that all was forgiven.

'Well Toph you rock head," she thought to herself, "you really blew it. You not only hurt his feelings but his fragile ego. Why didn't you just let the boy you know it would have been wonderful? You do have control issues and a lot of pride. Tonight you will make up for it all. I'm ready for you to do whatever you want to me Aang. I'm going to make you feel like the biggest man on the planet."

"What are you smiling about Pumpkin," Lao asked leaning close to her, "you entered looking very glum and now you're smiling like a tigerdillo with a hog-monkey in its jaws."

"I just settled a few things in my mind daddy and now I am very happy."

"Well I'm glad to see my little girl happy. Pumpkin do you know where the Avatar is tonight I had a few questions for him about his meetings with the labor committee earlier this week."

"He was visiting the Vice Regent and is probably still there… visiting his sister," Toph sneered dropping her smile as she turned from her father, "should we send for him now on such an important matter? (voice rising in pitch) We can send for him on such an important matter! I can have Fong run and get him now if you wish?"

'No, no Pumpkin… that's quite okay. I appreciate your enthusiasm but it is nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

'Oh okay (her voice dropping again) I'll make sure he knows. I should be seeing him later."

"Thank you my dear." Lao said patting her on the hand.

Toph had a quiet meal missing her banter with her cuddle buddy and with every passing moment resolving to set it all straight. She was quite aware of Lili entering the hall. Her heart was beating rapidly and breathing shallow. Had she run to the hall and what had taken her so long? After the meal it was time to meet and mingle. This was the part that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise up. Toph stood and was joined by her three ladies.

"How is Sokka doing Lili and what took you so long?" Toph questioned still looking out into the hall, "I was expecting you much earlier."

"I'm sorry to have caused you any anxiety your Majesty," Lili whispered apologetically to her, "I got involved with another issue that took a lot longer than I thought it would. I knew that Fong was here to take care..."

"Fong is not you Lili and you should not assume that your duties are being carried out when Fong has her own to perform," Toph corrected her with rather a regal tone.

"Yes… of course your Majesty… this will never happen again," Lili responded rather nervously.

"Relax Lili," Toph giggling, "I was just yanking your chain. "so what's this plan of your to keep me on the market and not signed up to be some bonzo's ugly son's prize tonight. I don't want to have to order Fong to use her special skills on some young unsuspecting boy."

Lili took a deep breath aware now that sweat had formed on her brow at the young Princess' joke. She took a kerchief and wiped her brow. It automatically brought her to thoughts of Aang and her heart started to flutter drawing Toph's attention who turned and looked at her with a knitted brow.

"I told you I was just teasing Lili… by the gods your more jittery than my little friend Momo. (sniff, sniff) In fact Lili you smell like you've been with Momo as well. Please come a bit closer Lili," Toph asked frowning even more and Lili moving within whispering distance. "Was that other issue by chance the Avatar Lili?" Toph asked in a strong hush.

Lili knew better than to try and lie to the little princess but still she was finding it hard to calm herself. She had visions of Toph bending her into the floor or beating her like she did Kikei. The images made her shiver and Toph suddenly grabbed her wrist pulling her to the corner of the hall.

"Listen Lili I don't care what that bonehead told you not to tell me spill it… now!"

"Yes your Majesty that … uh … other issue was indeed he and we … uh … talked somewhat and he said that he was going to go and take his bison Appa for a ride." She finally spat out censoring her thoughts as not to lie.

'You're not being 100% honest with me Lili," Toph accused keeping a strong hold on her wrist, "your breathing and heart rate are all over the place. I have always trusted you up until now Lili what's going on?"

Lili took a deep breath and knew that in life and death situations one must get a handle so completely on the situation that even the stones marvel at the coolness.

"I had a rather deep and intense somewhat heated discussion with the Avatar that lasted much longer than I anticipated and I never knew he was so quick tongued." Lili answered with rock like steadiness now, "He always seemed so much more reserved in the past."

"Yeah that's probably my fault," Toph cited looking to the floor, "we had a big argument and I know I hurt him a lot Lili. He has a tendency to get edgy with everyone when his feelings are hurt."

"I see well maybe…"

"Quick Lili, your Majesty you must come," Fong frantically broke in, "your father, his Majesty the King sounds very serious about a pledge to some Omashu Earl talking about uniting the Earth Kingdoms!"

"OH SHIT!" the two girls yelled in unison as they sprinted across the room following Fong clearing a path as she went.

_**Payback**_

Ty Lee had finally made it to the dining hall and was escorted to the Kyoshi warriors' table. The other women were already finished and mingling in the middle of the floor. The stewards brought her the fare of the night as well as a bottle of the table wine. She was actually enjoying watching all the interactions and how most of the people wanted to talk to the tall man at the center of the room. There were a couple of smaller pockets surrounding a stately dressed medium age woman standing by a very young pregnant woman with a pretty pinkish/yellow hue aura. Ty Lee made a note to talk to her about her baby girl.

She then spotted Toph surrounded by a gaggle no that wasn't the word it started with a g, group no that wasn't it either as she pressed on in her mind. Gang yes that was the word! They were indeed pushing and shoving to jostle for the best position in front of her and she was flirting. She was giving even Ty Lee a run for her money in the flirtatious department. Ty Lee then looked closer and saw something different about this Toph as she had about Lei in the spa. She had been very disappointed that the real Princess had not come to join her. She had so hoped that they could build a better friendship on some girl to girl expression. The little Princess had stirred her kettle and she wanted to return the favorite.

This girl's aura was a deep dark red outlined in black. Not like the Toph'swhich was blue/green crossing out to light red moving out to orange. Even though she looked like Toph she definitely wasn't unless Toph suddenly became very selfish and went into heat.

Ty Lee sat eating slowly reading auras and picking up on the vibes of the people in the room. Azula used to say that she was a freak of nature the way she could pick up on what was going on inside people's heads. It also gave her an advantage on the battlefield as she could anticipate her opponent's moves and quickly counter.

Ty Lee was in her Kyoshi uniform but had cleaned off all the makeup. She was hoping to get some from one of the other women so that she would not appear out of uniform. She decided to skip it with them out on the floor talking to people who deemed themselves very important. She saw that she was starting to get noticed by some of the young as well as older men. A couple of them were starting to circle her table like buzzard-wasp. She buried her face in her plate as they attempted to make eye contact.

"Hey Ty Lee, I thought you might miss dinner," Toph said with a resounding slap on the back, "did you get cooled off?"

The well placed hit caused her to start choking just enough to break into a vicious coughing jag that Toph smirked at evilly.

"You did that on purpose," Ty Lee coughed out once she regained control, "oh it's on now Princess!"

"It was on when you started reading my private lights girlfriend," Toph sneered back, "by the way where is Lei?"

"Oh… I think I broke her," Ty Lee responded sheepishly, "I was going to ask you for a strong one next time."

"Broke her?" Toph asked quite puzzled, "Ty Lee how do you break a lady-in-waiting?"

Ty Lee stood and whispered into her ear as her lips made partial contact. After about 10 seconds Toph's cheeks were hot and her hand covered her mouth. She looked like a statute staring into space. Ty Lee sat back down seeing that she had gotten the appropriate picture and letting her hand drift slowly down Toph's side. Toph shuddered at the slight touch as it hit key points.

"I actually was very disappointed Toph when I heard her voice I thought it was you and I got very excited. It wasn't well lit in there so I didn't know until it was too late… I think that's what pushed it a bit too far. I didn't think it would be a problem for you with all that other stuff you do." Ty Lee admitted with a sigh glancing at the still dumbfounded girl, "She was just lying on the floor there in the spa naked in a crumpled heap trembling and shaking muttering something about waves or water. I guess she likes the beach."

Toph now wondered if she was on the menu for every Kyoshi freak that happen by. She could feel Ty Lee staring at her but her feet felt like they were made of lead and that image in her mind was still causing tremors. She had already replaced Ty Lee with Aang and now she was starting to melt inside.

"Thinking about him aren't you Toph?"

"No."

"You're not a very good liar and you should really sit down and cool off before it starts running down your leg." Ty Lee teased taking a sip of wine.

Toph sat quickly in the chair beside Ty Lee with closed eyes trying to get a grip on her impulses. Then it came to her.

"What did you do to me Ty Lee?"

"Just a little payback for the slap on the back," Ty Lee laughed, "I would advise that you stay seated for the next five to seven minutes because walking around can amplify the effect and how would it look for the Royal Princess to be climaxing in front of all these important people. Anyway it goes you'll have some cleanup work to do when this is all said and done."

Ty Lee started to get up when suddenly Toph reached over and brushed her side. Ty Lee felt a shudder and plopped back into her chair as her face glowed beet red.

"Well Ty it looks like I have some company now," Toph giggled with a stutter in her voice, "so that whole story about Lei you made up just to get back at me?"

"No…" Ty Lee stated focusing on controlling her own reactions as not to be too obvious, "That was all true it was just convenient to use. In fact after this let's say we check and see how Lei is doing and get… you know… cleaned up."

Toph again just turned her face straight ahead praying that time would somehow speed up as whatever effect Ty Lee had triggered in her was nearing its completion.

Ty Lee suddenly had taken hold of Toph's hand under the table and gripped it close to her body with both hands. Toph had tried to pull free at first but that only magnified the feelings and she stifled a moan of pleasure. Then the request came.

"Look at me Toph," Ty Lee pleaded in a low hoarse quaking whisper, "please just look towards me"

When she did she felt Ty Lee's eruption and it was like a feral thing satiating its hunger as Ty Lee forced Toph's hand deeper upon her abdomen. Toph felt her own body answering the call and it shook her that she would respond so. She folded in her own lips and choked back the groans and yelps that tried to escape her throat. She hoped that people thought she was crying instead of climaxing.

"You are so beautiful when you're like this," Ty Lee gasped in a low voice now that she was sated, "no wonder Aang…"

"Shut up… what are you doing you crazy nympho," Toph growled under her breath as she slapped her now freed hand across Ty Lee's mouth, "you've already embarrassed me enough without having to divulge all my life to a crowded room."

Ty Lee took her hand again and moved it away from her mouth but not before gently kissing her palm. Toph had had enough now as she sprang up from her seat.

"You shouldn't be so uptight Princess. No one saw anything with these four girls who look amazingly like you standing in front of us. Hey that one looks like the girl I broke. Do you carry spares here?" Ty Lee jested cocking her head towards Toph.

Toph had been so focused on trying to contain the building rush that she was not even aware that her ladies-in-waiting had seen her predicament and obscured the view of any would be curious passersby. Now she was really embarrassed and tried to bend Ty Lee's chair to shove her into the table. Nothing happened… Toph checked her earthbending sight and it was working fine but her earthbending moving wasn't.

"Oh if you are trying to earthbend you still can somewhat. When I was holding your hand I took the liberty to diminish your ability just a bit in case you got upset about our little encounter. It'll all come back in about an hour and by then you'll be in full appreciation of what you've just experienced." Ty Lee explained with a giggle.

Toph could feel her eye twitching now as she ground her teeth together. Then her face relaxed and she took a deep breath.

She would not be outdone!

"Ladies I need you to get closer together," she ordered as she scanned behind her noting that no one was at the adjacent tables.

Toph leaned down and taking a handful of Ty Lee's hair bent her head back and then delivered a scorching, deep throat, tongue twisting, mind blowing kiss on her.

As Toph pulled away there was no mistaking Ty Lee's reaction now as she went flush and her heart rate and breathing shot up through the roof. She slumped back in her chair legs splayed out in front and arms drooping to the side. Her head rolled back as her eyes were glistening in shock she mumbled something about all the pretty lights.

"Oh … I think I broke the little Kyoshi Warrior," Toph said triumphantly, "I have to get changed now Ty Lee to go visit my mother… let's go ladies."

_**Mother and Daughter Talk**_

Toph was on her way to see her mother now. The events in the dinner hall with Ty lee still echoed through her mind and she really needed Aang to hold her. All this sexual stuff that she overheard being lived out by maids and guards or from the tawdry adventure scrolls that she at times could entice someone to read to her (especially Aang when they were on the road and suppose to be training) were all playing out. Had a kiss and a few moments of heavy petting so changed her that she was a walking, breathing advertisement for sex? Mind you she appeared to be a natural at it.

Aang had told her that he believed she was such a great kisser because of her ability to pick up on the other person's body readings. What if she transmitted as well as received and people sensitive enough picked up on her vibrations were attracted to her. That would explain how she did the walk at 98% without the heavy equipment and looks that a Mei Mei or Katara packed or why Aang would suck face with the Water Tribe hottie in the afternoon and then explode over a near flat chest, blind, though incredibly cute girl in the evening.

Toph felt her mother in the Queens private quarters down the inner hall behind the great doors that lead to of the royal wing even while she was far down the wide hallway. Her bending had returned fully and the young Princess swung open the huge metal doors with a wave of her hand to the awe of the guards as she didn't miss a step entering the wing. Her four ladies trailed after her with pride as they saw these big powerful men's gaze of disbelief as they bowed to their Princess and General.

She acknowledged them with a slight nod but her mind was still deep in thought. In no time it seemed she was standing at the door of her mother's quarters. Before she could knock the door swung opened and she stepped though with a frown on her face.

"Come now can't I show off a little as well my dear." Poppy said speaking over her raised cup of tea, "You blow open the big doors and I just open one little one and you get all pouty face."

"If you did it mother I would be okay with that but we know who… rather what really opened the door," Toph expressed with a bit of a snarl as she located the two dark ladies in the room, "you know they make me uneasy, especially when you use them to track me. I felt there creepy eyes on me halfway here."

"Oh Tophy don't be like that you know I need them to do what we talked about," Poppy chided her lightly while waving her into a hug, "you do want what we discussed don't you my lovely?"

Toph slumped up to her mother and laid her head on her shoulder.

'Yes mommy."

"That's my little darling… did I tell you how proud your father is of you?"

The four Toph look a like were bowed to the floor before their queen but they had heard of the Queen's dark ladies-in-waiting. They just one day appeared and the queen introduced them simply as her leading ladies. It appeared that the Princess was already acquainted with them and she really didn't like them. The news around the court was that they were terrifying and talked to only the Queen unless directed by the Queen to do otherwise. They had no quarters assigned them and appeared to wear the same clothes day after day.

"Oh, you ladies may rise and take your seats. You know as my daughter's trusted attendants nothing you hear or see here will leave this chamber. Is that understood ladies?" Poppy admonished them with the sternest of voice.

'Yes you Highness" they responded as one.

'Mother I already told you I trust them all with my very life. You don't have to be so overly dramatic," Toph declared taking her seat on the high back chair to the right of her mother, "and creepy one keep your hands off of me. That goes the same for you as well creepy two."

"I am sure their….uh what evers are warmed by your old pet names for them Tophy and it never hurts to be overly cautious with people; even if they are family." Poppy added taking her center seat.

"So mother you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes and I have news that I think will please you very much Tophy." Poppy remarked with a wide smile.

"What type of news mother?" Toph solicited now grinning broadly and sitting forward.

"Well you know how your father gets on that contract kick from time to time to get someone to offer a pledge for your hand in marriage."

"Boy do I, ever since I turned 11 years old." Toph complained

"You know he only has your best interest at heart dear and when he thought you were helpless he wanted to assure your future.(Toph rolls her cloudy eyes) Now after today he has been deluged with offers. The nobles and uppers see that you're beautiful, strong, smart and have those baby bearing hips. (all the women giggle) as well as a Princess. You want the Avatar and I can tell he is not averse to being with you."

The four ladies-in-waiting looked from one to another.

"Relax ladies I saw the way he stared at my daughter yesterday as they prepared to go out and I am sure that was not the first time. Was it Tophy?" the Queen hinted as pink arose in Toph's cheeks, "The one obstacle we have is the lovely Lady Katara who is also enamored with the same Avatar. How do you feel about him Countess now that you attend him?"

The question took Lili quite off guard and she swallowed hard as all eyes turned to her. She also knew that Toph was locked in on her physically as well.

"That is a very personal question your Highness (Lili blushing) as you know attendance is a very intimate service. I do my duty as prescribed by the Princess. The Avatar has not complained of my service." Lili replied with her eyes to the ground and a slight upturned smile.

Toph smiled at Lili's coy answer pleased that she had covered so convincingly. She understood the elevation in heart and breathing as she had to come up with an answer for the Queen. Toph bowed approvingly to her head lady.

"I am sure he would not being brought into manhood by such an experienced courtesan." Poppy commented casually.

Lili's face dropped at the statement and tears slid down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away quickly with the heel of her hand before being noticed but all eyes and senses were turned to her.

"Did I say something to offend Countess," Poppy asked gazing closer at the young woman, please approach me."

Lili stood slowly and the tears would not stop falling no matter how she tried to gain control. With mincing steps she approached the Queen. Poppy lifted her face up by the chin and look at the weepy face. Lili kept her eyes downcast.

"So you care for the little Avatar as well do you now?" Poppy observed with a keen look "You definitely did not like me casting your service with him in the same light as all those others. This is commendable about him and for you. So do you have hopes to marry the Avatar Countess?"

Lili looked up into the Queens eyes this time with determination and conviction before she spoke.

'Your Highness, I have no such aspirations. He is not mine to have and as such I would never put claim to him. I attend him as prescribed as I have stated before. He is a very special person to me as he is very special to my Princess."

Lili felt lighter for having spoken her mind and heart. The tears were gone now but she was apprehensive to even glance over at Toph.

"Well said Countess," the Queen said with an approving smile, "don't you think so Toph?"

"Yes mother, "Toph with a gentle warm voice, "Lili has not disappointed me yet and I am sure Aang feels the same."

"You may return to you seat Countess with the thanks of the Throne and your Princess," the Queen commended her and kissed her on the forehead.

As Lili turned to go back to her seat she glanced at Toph who smiled at her and nodded approvingly. Toph had not caught onto her full feelings for the young man and Lili sighed deeply in relief as she took her seat.

"Well now that every concern for the Avatar is known lets talk of the plan. Last night we established a link with the waterbender and found that she is also very fond of a boy named Haru. so fond that if the Avatar was not available she would consider him as a husband."

"I knew I felt it," Toph exclaimed, "on the Day of Black Sun and whenever they got kind of alone at the Air Temple they both sparked but she always denied it."

"Your instincts are good as usual Tophy," Poppy nodded at her daughter, "she does have feeling for this man but they are masked by her desire for the young Avatar. He is quite formidable this Aang of yours Toph. Her feelings run deep for him because of the strong events they have shared."

"Your Highness, how do we change her feelings for the Avatar," Mei Mei asked innocently enough trying to follow the conversation.

"Well Lady Mei Mei we don't, we only convince her he is no longer available to her and that Haru is. This should be enough to open the wellspring of love between the two, Haru and Katara, and once it starts to flow not even the Avatar will be able to change its course. He'll have no interest because he'll be in pledge to the Princess."

"What! Toph yelled jumping up in joy, "In pledge to Aang… how Mom... how can this be!"

"Haru is on his way now with great hope of winning the Lady Katara's hand. She is desirous of seeing him once more as well. Your interaction with the Avatar has weakened her certainty that he loves her like she once thought. We shall through the link aid this line of thinking until Haru is her only desire and Aang a fading memory," Poppy explained with great relish, "once Katara confesses that she now loves Haru, Aang will fall to you at which time I will propose to your father that a pairing of Avatar and the Royal House would benefit all. He has said as much himself. This will also allow you to marry as soon as you reach 14 years old Tophy by Earth Kingdom Law."

Toph fell to her knees and placed her head in her mother's lap weeping joyously.

"See I told you mother will take care of everything didn't I?" Poppy proclaimed stoking her daughter's thick ebony mane.

Lili sat straight up in her chair the tears once again flowing down her face.

_**Paternity Test**_

The letter asking King Lao to help with the issue of legitimacy marked with the Fire Lord's private seal had been received and passed to Queen Poppy. The King preferred not to be involved in the minutia of such affairs leaving all such matters to his very adept wife to handle. Besides he didn't want to be accused of trying to manipulate the lineage of the Fire Nation either.

Queen Poppy, Lady Jin together with the Duchess Kaede and Capt. Ming met the Fire Lord's carriage as it arrived back at the Palace.

Out of the carriage stepped Zuko, Iroh and Mai. Zuko and Iroh both wore anxious worried looks while Mai just looked angry. They started up the stairs to the small party awaiting them at the top.

The three from the carriage bowed to the Queen before coming up the final flight of steps to enter the palace. Mai's cutting glances at Jin almost brought her to tears. Ming standing behind Jin patted her on the upper arm to give her solace. Zuko approached Jin and stood next to her.

"Thank you for meeting us at this late hour your Highness," Iroh said with a serious but gracious voice, "I thought that maybe the King would be here as well."

"My dear General Iroh ( Poppy taking his arm) the King always leave such matters to me. I was quite surprised by the assertions in the letter but I can already tell you this young lady is telling you the truth." Poppy testified starting to lead them into the palace, "But I also know you need more convincing than just my word (Poppy glancing over at Mai) so I have arranged that. Fire Lord I think you're familiar with Soo Min are you not."

Zuko turned a bit pale and wide eyed as Poppy winked at him with a very Toph like grin.

"Yeah… I mean yes… I had the pleasure of making her acquaintance while I was here this week." Zuko confessed nervously looking over at a brooding Mai.

"Do you mean the Sorceress Soo Min," Iroh asked with excitement, "I did not think she was still at the palace. I mean I was just a boy…"

'Uncle this could not possibly be the same Soo Min," Zuko interjected, "this girl is younger or maybe a few years older than I at best."

"No you are wrong Fire Lord," Poppy corrected him, "she is the same woman the General speaks of. She is as old as the palace its self some say. She is Soo Min the Great Sorceress of the Earth Kingdom. She will be able to remove all doubt for you Lady Mai."

Mai looked up at the Queen upon hearing her name who looked over her shoulder back at her with a smile. Mai felt as though she was being ganged up on for voicing her suspicions of the vixen.

Zuko was now feeling queasy about making out with some ancient hag. She was young and soft and knew how to set him aflame. It was overall wonderful experience. Still why did a powerful sorceress attend men?

Iroh and Queen Poppy lead the group followed by Zuko and Jin. Mai and Kaede followed them and then finally Ming leading a dozen Earth Kingdom heavy armored soldiers. She was still dressed in her finery but looking every bit a soldier in her stance and walk. The Queen had told the guards that they were under Ming's command until she left.

"I have set up this meeting hall for the proofing to be done," Poppy said as they came to a set of double door guarded by more heavy armored soldiers, "Capt. Ming please deploy your men."

"Yes your Highness," Ming answered and started to bark orders stationing them at the ends of the hall.

"Capt. Ming commands Earth Kingdom troops?" Iroh asked of Poppy in a low voice.

"Well she is Lady Jin's bodyguard and an officer in the Fire Nation so we gave her a commission in the Earth Kingdom army as well with a matching rank so that we could increase the Lady's bodyguard contingent." Poppy explained to Iroh who nodded in approval.

"How many troops make up the Lady Jin's personal bodyguard if I may ask?" Zuko asked breaking into the conversation.

"A century of light cavalry, five century of heavy armor and five century of light infantry your Majesty as well as assorted valets and attendants all trained and sworn to defend the Lady," Ming answered the Fire Lord overhearing the question.

"We wanted to make sure that the Fire Lord's consort and child were well protected while in the Earth Kingdom." Poppy told them as the doors were opened to the room and the group walked in to the candled filled room.

In the middle of the room stood a familiar young woman at least familiar to the Fire Lord. His heart jumped more than a little at her sight. She was wearing a rather sheer robe with nothing underneath allowing her full breast to be clearly seen with their larger brown nipples. Her curvaceous body and full firm hips seemed to be a glow with the shimmer of the candlelight through the material.

It took Mai a moment but she soon remembered the woman as the trollop that had Zuko's arm from the other day.

The woman bowed to the floor before Poppy allowing Zuko to follow with his eyes the graceful flow of her spine down to her round buttocks. The Fire Lord was earning his title as he was staring to feel like he was on fire.

"She is quite beautiful Lee… I mean Zuko," Jin's small voice getting his attention. "I can see how you would think she was so young."

Zuko looked over at Jin in the candle light and saw the image of the girl he first met on that first date by the fountain. He smiled at her and she nervously smiled back with a tear starting to fall.

"Don't be afraid Jin," Zuko assured her taking her hand, "we have to squash all challenges. This will put to rest any questions that this child is mine. I'm sorry you have to go through this but I'm here with you, ok?"

"Ok Zuko, I am ready as long as you're here with me." Jin stated in a strong voice glancing back at Mai who was staring at her and Zuko with obvious malice.

"Arise Soo Min and state your price for this service we request." Poppy commanded.

Soo Min uncoiled rather than stood and in the candlelight looked rather unworldly. Jin half hid behind Zuko at the apparition.

'Dragons," she hissed in a voice that came from all directions in the room, "the sweet smell of dragons. My price is the red dragon for two fortnights this is not negotiable. I will attend him to his heart's content."

"Who is the red dragon Soo Min?" Poppy sought of the undulating form.

Soo Min waved her hand and it looked as though a wave of sparks showered everyone but when the sparks faded the outline of a red dragon rested around Iroh and a green dragon was around Zuko.

"Oh General it seems you are the price," Poppy stated in surprise, "and a full month. Many a man would pay anything or even kill for just one day with Soo Min and she wants you for a month. You must be quite a man red dragon?"

Iroh stood looking eye to eye with Soo Min. He wasn't smiling or shocked he was just stoic. The sorceress was staring at him with a rather hungry smile.

"I have a business to run and cannot be at the palace for an entire month," he finally snapped back at the creature, "one week that is all I can afford."

Soo Min came closer to Iroh and breathed in deeply smelling him like he was a fresh kill under a huntress' claws.

"I will go to your business and stay for a month with you," she said in a surprising compromise "I love tea. This is not negotiable red dragon. I will treat you well this I promise. I can also cook and clean for you."

Iroh looked over at Zuko who had that "Please Uncle" look on his face. The other women were totally confused why this powerful woman was almost begging this old man to allow her to have sex with him.

"Ok Soo Min ," Iroh agreed now giving her a gentle smile, "one month at my shop. But you must sing some of the ancient songs for me every night."

Soo Min lost her serpent like appearance and hugged Iroh around his thick neck.

"As soon as we get back tonight I will sing you to sleep milord dragon. Soo Min lives to serve you now oh Savior of Ba Sing Se." she professed bowing to floor before him.

"Please stand," Iroh asked blushing, "you are embarrassing this old man."

"Now that payment has been settled we need to answer the question of lineage of this child that resides with the Lady Jin's womb Soo Min," Poppy remarked, 'please tell us the father."

"Green Dragon," Soo Min retorted smiling steadily at Iroh.

'Now that is all finished with…"

"Wait a minute," Mai blurted out, 'is that it. She does a little light show and gets to vacation at uncle's for a month and we're expected to believe her?"

"I'm okay with that" Zuko responded, "how about you Uncle?"

"Works for me," Iroh shot back.

"Well I'm not convinced in the least by a naked temptress and a few theatrics, "Mai walked over to Soo Min with a deep scowl on her face, "we were promised convincing proof not just hearsay girly."

Soo Min now diverted her pleasant attention from Iroh and gave Mai a look that drove through her like cold steel. The flames of the candles seemed to become one in her eyes and Mai felt as though her throat was constricting. She tried to swallow but couldn't and soon dropped to her knees unable to breath. Zuko rushed over to her and saw that her pale skin was acquiring a blue tint to it.

"Please Soo Min release her," Zuko begged from his knees," I'll pay whatever price you may wish but release her. I love her."

"This will cost red dragon another fortnight." Soo Min demanded

"Please Uncle she's dying," Zuko cried out.

"Okay, okay… you have your price Soo Min," Iroh uttered throwing up his hands.

Instantly Mai took in a huge breath and started gulping air. Soo Min waved her hand at Mai's still coughing form on the floor and she found her body suddenly standing and floating towards the sorceress. She was now face to face with the witch who now looked quite pleasant and beautiful again.

Soo Min leaned over to Mai's ear and whispered, "Blue eyes in moonlight, yummy."

Mai's eyes became twice their size and she got cherry red as her feet touched the ground now.

"Do you still doubt Soo Min Lady Mai?" Soo Min asked as Mai fell against her still recapturing her breath.

Mai shook her head no and Soo Min smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. Immediately Mai was back to normal and in total wonderment at all that was happening.

"So that no further doubt may exist I will show proof of lineage," Soo Min announced as she waved her hand in the air and it became alive with swirling mists of light.

"Dragons come from dragons and only dragons can stand in the pure dragon fire. All others are consumed by it. If the child is a dragon then the child will protect the mother."

The swirling mist got thicker and hotter filling with colors. Zuko recognized it as the dragon fire he saw with the Sun Warriors. He and Iroh where drawn to it as they looked into it but everyone else fell back under the intense heat. The candles were turning into puddles of wax and the stands that were nearest started to warp.

"Please enter the flame red and green dragons" Soo Min instructed evidently also unaffected by the flame.

Iroh squared his shoulders and walked in as easily as going into a shower. His silhouette could be seen through the myriad of colors in the flames.

"Please Green Dragon, they did not harm you before they will not now either," Soo Min urged him.

Zuko took a deep breath and closing his eyes stepped into that feeling of life and understanding he did when he first witnessed this flame.

"Now you Lady Jin… the child in your womb… she will protect you." Soo Min said with a gentle smile to Jin.

Jin shook her head no as she felt that heat and saw the inferno before her. Then Zuko emerged from the flame. He glowed with power and walked over to Jin.

"It's okay Jin… I'm with you," he told her smiling and putting his very warm arm around her shoulder.

The couple walked into the flame Jin with her eyes tightly closed until she was in the center and she saw Iroh surrounded by his red dragon persona and Zuko his green. Zuko pointed to her stomach and as she looked down a light blue dragon persona was curled up apparently sleeping in her. The flames disappeared but the glowing personas remained.

"Dragon, dragon, little dragon," Soo Min explained as if teaching elementary school children, "Dragons come from dragons."

"This maybe a silly question," Queen Poppy spoke up, "but aren't all firebenders dragons?"

"No not even in the same house are all dragons." Soo Min corrected "Dragons are very rare and only those who have stood before the Masters become dragons. Their children of one generation are dragons by privilege. Green dragon's sister is blue dragon. The Avatar became rose dragon when he stood before the Masters."

"Well now that we have indisputable proof I think the Lady Jin and her little azure dragon probably could use some rest," Poppy declared, "please Capt. Ming escort your Lady to her quarters."

"Yes your Highness."

Ming stepped beside Jin who was still resting in Zuko's arms.

'Go on Jin, "he whispered to her sweetly, "I'll come by before we leave to say goodbye."

She sighed and walked over to the Queen and nodded. She then hugged Iroh and unexpectedly hugged Soo Min as well.

She walked out of the room with triumphant smirk flashing it at Mai who grimaced and clenched her fist.

"So Fire Lord and General Iroh shall we go and have a cup of tea while Soo Min prepares for her departure with you and we can also discuss the Lady Jin's further arrangements." Queen Poppy suggested taking Iroh's arm again.

"That sounds fine" Zuko answered trying to take Mai's arm but she pulled away.

"Oh Fire Lord?" Soo Min called over.

"Yes Soo Min?"

"You should ask the Lady Mai what she found the most yummy last night."

Mai suddenly took Zuko's arm and followed quickly behind Iroh and Poppy leaving behind the laughter of the sorceress.

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Calm Before**

* * *

_**[A/N This is the morning after Toph finds out. I hope all enjoy as the suspense builds and we follow what happens with the characters.**_

_**Disclaimer – I no own anything about the Avatar The Last Airbender.**_

_**The goddess name is from the Mayan culture.**_

_**As always…**_

_**On with the Story!]**_

**The Calm Before**

Lili woke up in the warmest embrace she had ever known as his arms crossed her over her breast. Throughout the night she had awoken to just check and make sure she wasn't dreaming. She reached up behind her and rubbed his now lightly stubble head in the dark and heard him moan in restless complaint pulling her in tighter. Once earlier in the night she actually and unexpectedly got another round of love making though it appeared he was asleep through it all. The room was dark and she couldn't see if he was looking at her as he entered her from behind. He didn't say anything except for the gasps and rumbles of passion as his release flowed but when he had finished he was snoring and drooling on her back. It was well worth it she figured as she nestled back into him and fell into a lover's dream filled sleep.

Now it was almost time to get up and attend to his needs. Run a bath, prepare the grooming kit and set out his best clothes. She already had his agenda and today was going to be tough. A first ever meeting of a parliament by order of the new king that would have nobles, merchants, and tradesmen from all rings in one room to discuss the issues of the city and how they could be resolved. The King wanted the peacemaking Avatar to preside over the first session to kick it off right. He had already met individually with each faction earlier in the week finding the nobles the hardest to deal with. They felt very much threatened by this shift of power and openly opposed many of the new initiatives to give more authority to the people. She had heard all the gossip and rumors around court and knew the strategy the nobles wanted to employ to keep the status quo in place. This would be valuable to Aang as he went into the meeting. Lili tried to slip from his arms only to feel that iron grip tighten and a kiss land softly upon her neck.

'Good morning Master," Lili greeted him rolling her neck for more kisses, "the sun will be up soon and I know you will wish to greet it."

"Good morning to you as well Lili," Aang returned her greeting while nuzzling in her hair, "I think my body is on the rise for you this morning nomad before it rises for the sun."

"Well I definitely welcome your greeting Master being that it takes me to new horizons," Lili answered loving the light banter and rolling over to face him, "do you remember the late night rising you had?"

"Last night?" Aang shook his head in bewilderment, "Did we do something more last night after we finally ate and tucked in?"

'Oh yes Master you found me one last time and I must say I've heard of sleep talker and sleep walker but never sleep …"

"Lili!"

"I was going to say lover… I would never use that other word between us. We don't do that. (Lili placing a hand on the side of his face) Do we Aang?"

Aang looked at her and in the pale light of the early dawn she could see his smile and his head shake no.

"No Lili we don't do that," he affirmed and kissed her passionately allowing his free hand to drift over her nude body.

Lili moaned and pushed up to his touches filling his mouth with her tongue and drawing his out into hers. Her own hands roaming over the young Avatar's rock hard body caressing and etching every muscle.

"Hey Lili do you like knock knock jokes?" Aang suddenly asked with his boyish grin pulling back to look into her heated face.

"Do you really think this is the time for jokes Eros," Lili semi-growled in a desperate huff as she rolled and pushed against his hand with the alternate hot and cold fingers that sailed ever so lightly over her clitoris.

"Don't worry it's easy to get the punch line," he told her with a raised mischievous eyebrow, "I guarantee it fits right in."

"Okay," she exhaled running her fingers through her hair with closed eyes barely able to think now.

"Thump, thump!"

Lili eyes and mouth sprang open.

000000000000000000

Fong lay in her bed enjoying a particular serene dream with all types of animals and trees and doors.

"What doors?" she thought to herself, "Why would I be dreaming of doors?"

"BAM, BAM, BAM," the knock sounded through her room again and she realized that it wasn't part of the dream.

"By the gods they better have a good reason for awaking me at the crack of creation." Fong swore in her mind as she rolled from under the heavy warm comforter, "or I'm going to cut out their liver and feed it to my gilacorn." _**[A/N: A gila monster (poisonous lizard) equipped with a deadly unicorn-like horn.**__**A Gilacorn was briefly seen snatching an egg right under a hungry Appa's nose in Appa's Lost Days.]**_

Fong quickly threw a robe around her nude body preferring to sleep in the raw and answered the door in a gruff manner.

"This had better be good or so help me," she threatened.

"Well I hope service to your Princess and General is due cause to get out of bed Lady Fong Bei Fong," Toph said in a flat voice.

Fong dropped to the floor in a servile bow, "Forgive me your Majesty, I am not accustomed to having you awaken me before sunrise or at all. What is your command?"

"Go and wake up Mei Mei and Lei. All three of you please dress in your military uniforms in that we will be interacting with the guard toady. Be in my quarters in exactly one hour." Toph ordered in a no nonsense manner.

"What of the Countess Lili should I also inform her?" Fong inquired with her head still on her folded hands that rested on the cold tiles.

"No Fong, she has special duties today with the Avatar and will require her sleep. You may have to pull extra duty today in covering for her." The Princess replied with a cold candid tone.

"Uh, yes your Majesty… it will be as you command."

"One hour Fong," Toph order again in a more direct fashion as she started down the hall.

"Yes your Majesty."

Fong had never seen the little Princess so emotionless. She was absolutely terrifying. Normally Toph would have told her to rise but this time she was kept on the floor and the order repeated twice. Fong didn't have time for hurt feelings, though they were, she had to get Lei and Mei Mei out of bed as well as inform Lili of the Princess's foul mood.

Fong quickly dressed in her uniform making sure her Staff Sergeant designation was straight as well as her ceremonial short sword. She picked up her baton and proceeded rapidly to Sergeant Mei Mei's room.

000000000000000000

Mai had been up all night thinking about the events of the night and that the Fire Lord had a child. Zuko had admitted that he loved her when she was being strangled by that monster who was now residing at the tea shop. The sky still had the brightest stars and planets in it even though the eastern horizon was getting lighter and she could see the pattern on her tea cup.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Soo Min's velvet voice played softly out, "All the planets and stars."

Mai tensed, she hadn't heard the woman walk up or sit down at the table but there she was looking longingly out to space.

"I thought you would be asleep by now," Mai said with a small smile trying to disguise her fear, "in the coach you were all curled up next to uncle as if your were tired."

"No not at all," she retorted with a warm generous grin, "the warmth and energy of a dragon I find very soothing much like drinking a cup of good tea. You must as well when you lie with the green dragon."

Mai couldn't deny that she loved resting next to Zuko and his warm body on a cold night. On a hot humid night it was a different story she could get him far enough away.

"Well he can be rather comfy on a cold night," Mai admitted sheepishly, "with all that firebending energy he stores up. So where is Uncle he normally is just getting up right now to start his exercises and get the kettles boiling?"

"He is relaxing in the tub right now after his massage and stretches," Soo Min informed Mai nonchalantly, "he should be out soon that we can greet Agni's rising together. Would you like to also join us I can awaken the green dragon and prepare him as well."

"No that's okay," Mai said quickly, "with all that happened yesterday I think he can just sleep in."

"Who can sleep in Mai" Zuko asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"You… I thought you'd still be asleep… you looked dead tired last night when you went to the room," she stated amazed that he was there, "you were snoring like a moose-lion less than an hour again."

"Well I woke up and I was alone so I decided to come and greet the day. I also kind of knew you were down here thinking things over. Mai I'm so sorry about putting you through all of this." Zuko apologized kneeling before her on one knee, "I guess our sins do find us out and hurt the ones around us."

"We all did terrible things during the war Zuko… I have a few consequences that I dread coming to light as well," Mai confessed dropping her head and closing her eyes, "I guess the true victim was Jin and if she can get some justice and retribution out of all of this than I should not begrudge her."

"Thank your for understanding Lady Mai," Iroh spoke in a deep resonating voice carrying a tray of tea, "and for starting the water for the tea this morning."

"That was no problem… I was up as Zuko said thinking things over. (Mai smiling at Uncle) I didn't expect you up so soon with your special guest taking care of you so I decided to lend a hand." Mai articulated now going to her usual monotone demeanor as Iroh blushed slightly.

"Well actually she was quite the songstress last night and I rested better last night than I have in a long time," Iroh disclosed as he poured cups of fresh tea, "the ancient star songs are extremely soothing."

"Star songs?" Zuko asked getting up from his knee lured by the smell of Uncles special morning blend of tea, "I never hear of star songs."

"Theses are the songs that the stars sing out into the universe and fill it with life," Soo Min revealed to Mai and Zuko with a distant look again, "all the gods listen to the melody and repeat the star songs."

"The gods… the gods… then how do you know the star songs Soo Min?" Mai asked incredulously.

"Soo Min is indeed older than the palace here at Ba Sing Se," Iroh announced with a gentle sigh sitting next to the strange woman who put her head on his shoulder, "she is actually a minor deity that use to serve as La's handmaiden while she and Tui were still in the Spirit World. When they came into this world she followed but they had no use for her service any longer."

"What 'service'," Mai asked sardonically "did you provide?"

"I was the goddess of seduction," Soo Min told them taking a sip of Iroh's tea from his cup, "My name was Xtabay and before the gods and goddesses joined I helped with the courtships. Have you ever noticed how lovers are attracted to the moon that is my teachings. Now that they are joined I came to the world of men and here at the palace I still ply my trade."

"You said they are joined as if they are constantly having sex," Zuko laughed taking a sip of his tea, "surely that is not what you truly mean?"

Soo Min/Xtabay looked over at Zuko as if staring at a little naïve schoolboy before speaking, "What do you think all that pushing, pulling, rotating and vibrating between heavenly bodies are about Fire Lord? Just think about what you do and place it on a larger scale… like the moon and the tides… push pull push pull… just like lovers yes?"

Zuko thought about how could he have missed that rather obvious example it really was so simple. He also decided not to tell Sokka that Yue was getting busy with Tui in a real way.

"So now it makes sense why you are in the harem of attendants at the palace," Zuko exclaimed slapping his palm against his forehead Sokka style, "you can continue to seduce men who come through there."

"Huh Zuko," Mai cited looking dryly at him, "I think that's what she's already said."

"But she is also known for her beautiful music and kind heart as well." Iroh added taking another sip from his shared cup.

"So you already knew who she was Uncle?" Mai questioned as her eyes went wide.

"I had heard stories associating the Sorceress of Ba Sing Se to Xtabay but it wasn't until last night I saw her for myself and she wanted to attend for payment; then it all made sense. Seduction is what makes her happy." Iroh explained as Soo Min now came and sat on his lap watching the sunrise.

Soo Min laid her head on the General's chest while making a purring noise akin to a large cat. Iroh started stroking the long soft brown hair and looking out to the ever brightening horizon.

Zuko now felt Mai's hand in his as she had stood up and guided him into her seat. As he sat down she sat upon his lap humming lightly and taking her hair out of its familiar dual buns.

"Why Lady Mai are you trying to seduce me?" Zuko asked bashfully with his cheeks reddening.

"I'm just taking notes from the expert Zuko"

00000000000000000

Katara had the weirdest dream last night. She had gone back to her room now that Sokka was stable and Suki didn't have the issue of Kikei to deal with thanks to Toph. She was surprised that they did not request her assistance with the dual bender's injuries but there was Lili who was a more than capable healer as well.

She dreamt of walking through the palace garden amongst the moon flowers with Haru of all people. It seemed so very real as they stole away to the more heavily treed section and sat on the marble benches joking and laughing of times they shared. Then they touched hands and a warmth, a feeling surged between them. Similar to what she felt for Aang but more certain. There was a feeling of security with him that she didn't have with the Avatar. He was older and acted mature even for his age while Aang vacillated between boyish prankster and man.

Then there was the kiss that caused her heart to leap into her throat and her breath to disappear. The dream didn't stop there as they made passionate love on the soft grass and she gave him her maidenhood as he gently took her to new heights of ecstasy just like the romance scrolls said. It was the wetting of her sheets that awoken her and even though she was alone she was still quite embarrassed. Lately these dreams hadn't been happening and normally they were only for an arrowed headed monk.

Now that Aang had been hanging around Toph here at the palace she had been feeling like odd woman out. Even some of her open, flat out I'll give it all to you, advances had been turned down by the guy who would have jumped 100 meters just for a kiss less than a week ago. Katara rubbed her forehead sighing deeply and feeling very confused. Why did she write Haru and now she's dreaming about the guy? Maybe she needs to think her relationship with Aang through more. Maybe she needs a more mature man with his feet on the ground instead of a boy with his head in the clouds. She could leave the boy to Toph.

Now that didn't sound like such a bad idea and they did make a cute couple. It was always so funny with Aang being younger and shorter the attention they drew at times. It made her feel so self conscience. Aang now was a bit taller than Toph and actually three months older.

Katara shook her head no rapidly causing her loose locks to whip into her eyes. Where was all this stuff suddenly coming from? Aang loved her but he now seemed to adore Toph. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head or the remembrance of way he looked and drooled over the Trashy Troll when she wore that dress. Why couldn't she beat her on that walk… what did the Dirt Devil have that she didn't?

Katara's mind was spinning now and the only safe haven in the maelstrom was… Haru. Well there was that kiss that Aang gave her last night and it caused her toes to curl along with a few other body parts. But after Toph left the room, rather pissed off by the way, he seemed so preoccupied. Their last kiss was rather chaste like a mother and child… ugh. The imagery lingered in Katara's mind and she kept seeing Aang younger and younger. She was starting to feel like a pedophile.

"Well Aang it's clear you want someone your own age," she sighed with tears starting to shimmer in her blue eyes, "better to do this now than later I guess."

In the Queen's private quarters Poppy smiled at the acquiescing thought that flowed through Katara's mind.

0000000000000000

Fong had aroused both Mei Mei and Lei and got them started dressing and explained the mood of the Princess. Tension was high as she went to Lili's room but got no answer. It then came to her where she could be and she went down the hall leading to the Avatar's suite. She lightly knocked on the door with her baton praying that Lili would not answer.

Lili was very much surprised to see Fong and ushered her into the front study immediately.

"Why are you here Fong?" Lili demanded.

"The Princess woke me up this morning and ordered me to awaken Lei and Mei Mei but not you. She said you had some special duty to do for the Avatar and needed your sleep. I think she know you are attending the Avatar in truth cousin. She had a weird attitude." Fong reported

"Weird how Fong?"

"When I bowed to the ground she kept me there until she left and she ordered me twice to make sure I would be in her presence in exactly an hour," Fong explained with a grim look, "that kind of weird. She looked really angry but sad at the same time. At times emotionless."

Lili fell back into the high back chair her strength leaving her legs as her hands covered her mouth. She was shaking all over trying to think.

"I must go cousin (Fong's eye's tearing) I have only minutes left," Fong expressed with a distinctive tremor in her voice, "may the gods protect you today and give you wisdom Lili."

With that Fong hugged her and kissed her on the forehead before bounding quickly from the room.

Lili sank deeper into the chair and began to wail. It wasn't a soft weeping or just crying but from the depth of her being a howl that she had never heard before or thought she could make. Aang came running from the bedroom in a panic with his staff at the ready half dressed in his trousers. Aang saw her in the seat hysterical.

"What's wrong Lili… why are you screaming like this?" Aang asked as he dropped his staff and swooped her up into his arms. Aang carried her back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed rocking her slowly.

Lili was unable to speak as she gasped for air and bawled with all her might. Her head was throbbing and still she wailed. Aang held her tightly his own anxiety mutlipling as he feared the worse. She finally started to calm down and take in measured breaths. Aang held her tighter shushing her in the rays of the early morning sun. He remembered doing the same with Toph when she suddenly went into a crying jag after giving him a passion mark.

Lili was more in control than that normally. He could only speculate on what could drive her to react in such a manner this early in the morning.

Her wails had now become deep sobs as her green eyes were rimmed in red.

"She knows Aang." Lili finally was able to breathed out.

'Who knows what Lili?" Aang asked in denial

"Who the hell do you think Aang," Lili screamed into his face gripping the side of his head looking like a maniac, "who would I be the terrified of finding out or of disappointing and breaking her heart." Her voice trailed off as the tears rose again.

"Toph… but how… when… Lili who told you that she knew? You got to stop this crying," Aang barked suddenly his face filled with anger, "Stop it now!"

Aang had her by the upper arms now and shook her… hard. It worked as those soft grey eyes went to hard cold grey in an instant. The transformation startled Lili and she drew back from him but he did let go of her arms.

"Who told you that she knew Lili," Aang snarled glaring at her his hold biting into her arms like a vise, "I need to know what you've heard right now!"

They were standing as Lili was trying to twist out of his grip by moving her arms around to no avail. She was scared never having seen him like this before.

"Let me go Aang… you're hurting me… please let me go." She whimpered trying to back away still from him.

Aang then saw the fear in her eyes and swallowed hard letting her go as she collapsed now to the floor from her own weight looking up at him in trepidation. He could only imagine the bruises under the sleeves of her robe.

"Oh Lili I am so, so, very sorry… I guess I panicked and I hurt you in the process," Aang pleaded getting down on the floor beside her.

Lili quickly scooted away from him rubbing her upper arms that now ached and burned.

"Please Lili forgive me (Aang bowed his head to the floor) I really don't know what came over me and I know I hurt and scared you." He confessed with his own sobs apparent, "this is not our way and I hurt you and I'm just a fool… I have no right to ask for your forgiveness… I knew better and I let my fear get the better of me and I…"

Lili had grabbed him into a hug and kiss as they held each other and cried.

"Of course I forgive you silly," Lili expressed once the crying stopped and they sat upon the floor staring at one another, I love you far too much not to forgive you."

"Please let me see your arms Lili I want to know how bad I hurt you," Aang asked his eyes still leaking big tears from them, "this will be my reminder to ever control my temper and my new found strength."

Lili undid the top of her robe and demurely dropped it to her waist. Aang took in a huge breath and his tears flowed freely. Her delicate alabaster skin was deep purple and blue showing his clear hand print in the discoloration.

"I can assure you my love it looks worse than it actually is," Lili minimizing his deed with a tender smile, "it was an… accident."

'No Lili it wasn't an accident," he corrected her, "I acted as the Gentle Way says 'Without love we hurt those we profess to care and love.' I acted with anger and fear and so I acted without love Lili. You on the other hand have forgiven me. I think I should be calling you Master. Let me try to heal these bruises."

"Do you have healing abilities like Lady Katara Aang?"

"I have tried from time to time and I have done some small cuts. I learned that it is easier for women to direct the healing flow than men. It has to do with having the right equipment." Aang explained bending some water from a basin forming it around his hand.

He closed his eyes focusing on the glove of water and it started to shimmer and then to glow. Aang placed it on the area of deepest bruising and the purpling started to fade and Lili sighed as the ache also subsided. Aang was in a full blown sweat and strain by the time he was finished with the second arm. Lili still had some bluing and a trace of a handprint that Aang promised he would try to fix later. Lili told him she could easily fix it with a herb poultice when she had the time.

Lili and Aang now were sitting on the edge of the bed again. She relayed to him all that Fong had told her and saw how he stiffened and rubbed his chin in worry.

"Listen Aang I have been thinking about this and there maybe a number of reasons that the Princess could be downcast. I will go and find out this secret mission she wanted me to assist you on and that may explain everything." Lili asserted rubbing the back of his neck, "We may just be jumping to conclusions and adding needless heartache upon ourselves for no good reason. It is almost my regular time to report for duty and if you can steam out some of these wrinkles I'll appear presentable again."

"Listen Lili I'll be in the passage if you need me."

'Won't she detect you Aang… she's a bit better at that kind of stuff than you are I understand so why don't you just go to breakfast and I'll meet you there. I don't think Toph would hurt me right out even if she did know. I actually think she'd be in this room right now." Lili surmised standing up smoothing her robe.

"You may have a good point Lili," Aang agreeing, "Toph is not one for subterfuge. She is direct and always to the point. That's how she's taught me to attack an issue or a problem. okay I'll meet you at breakfast. If you can't make it send me a message."

"Okay" Lili answered weakly as Aang steamed the wrinkles from her robe.

"If I can." She thought gulping hard once he was finished wishing she did have the Avatar's support.

Lili started walking down the hall to the Princess' quarters with a bad feeling in her gut. She doubled checked the daggers strapped inside her loose hanging sleeves. It was not like she would ever use them against Toph directly but maybe as a diversion to runaway. Who was she kidding; the princess could bury her alive before she cleared the first blade. All these knives were good for now were ending her own existence if it came to that. She had to believe that Toph didn't know yet and that Fong had made a mistake… this all had to be a mistake. Right now she had to get a hold on her emotions and show no fear. Let Toph tell her what she wants and knows. Make no assumptions that could be self incriminating.

Lili braced herself as she entered the suite putting on her usual business face. Mei Mei who normally looked so mischievous now just appeared too scared to even speak as she looked down at Lili's approach. It appeared that Lei wanted to greet her but was waved off by Fong who then nodded with her head that Toph was in her study.

There was a lot of activity of the Royal Guard moving in and out of the room as well as some waiting to enter the study. Lili knew her schedule and couldn't think of anything that would require this amount of military attention.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slightly unaware of the reception she was going to receive as she passed through the heavy wooden doors.

She walked up to the doors and the guards now stationed there saluted which startled her.

"Captain Soon Haan" they said at once snapping to attention.

Lili quickly recovered and nodded to them as they opened the doors before her. When she walked in Toph was sitting at her large desk with a uniformed man reading scrolls to her. Others stood inline at the front. This was her job and she bit the inside of her cheek as she walked up bowing to Toph at the waist.

"Lili save me!" Toph screamed playfully running around the desk and hugging her, "I'm being attacked by paper pusher like him (indicating the slight built officer that stood with an annoyed look on his face) and only you can save me dear cousin."

"Uh, yes of course your Majesty what would you have me do?" Lili asked now totally befuddled.

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Coming Storm**

* * *

_**[A/N: The time is approaching and all is coming to a head. How will Toph react and what will Lili and Aang do. What of Katara and Aang. What about everyone's favorite Haru where is he?**_

_**Disclaimer~ I don't have any rights or title to Avatar:The last Airbender**_

_**So on with the Story.]**_

**The Coming Storm**

Toph had Lili work through all the correspondences sorting out the junk mail from the items that required her attention. Finally it was over and Toph's mail stack was cut by two thirds.

"See you moron," Toph snapped at the thin officer who shared the side table with Lili, "that's how I want it done every time do you hear me Captain!"

"It's Major your Majesty," he answered back timidly.

"BLAM! What did you say Lieutenant or do you want to go for Second Lieutenant," she snarled slamming her hand so hard on the table everyone in the room jumped.

"I beg your pardon… yes my General… I see how it is done," the demoted and demoralized man cowered.

"Come Lili and have a glass of pomegranate juice with me so that we can talk now," Toph commanded switching to her pleasant demeanor, "I have a much needed task for you to do and only you can do it."

Lili could feel the tension in the room and all eyes were on her. The Princess had gone off on a number of the people in the room as well as those that had entered and hastily retreated. Lili alone she treated with exceptional kindness actually too much for Toph.

Lili wanted to runaway but she held fast and performed her duties as usual.

"Anything you command your Majesty," Lili answered while moving over to the table with the crystal pitcher and matching goblets, "shall I pour?"

"Sure that way nothing gets spilled hahaha," Toph responded with rather mechanical laugh, "and I wont drop and break a glass."

Lili poured the juice thinking of how it reminded her of blood. Between this and Toph's erratic behavior it was all quite unsettling. She was still hoping that Toph didn't know about her and Aang but the evidence was pointing to the contrary. She was able to send a note to Aang earlier that she would not be able to meet him for breakfast.

Toph slugged down her glass of juice and stuck it out for an immediate refill.

"I love this stuff," she exclaim with a crooked smile, "it's so freshing and honest wouldn't you agree Lili."

"Actually I prefer guava your Majesty," Lili chided back while refilling Toph glass causing everyone in the room to come to a screeching halt.

Toph cocked her head towards her and grimaced for an instance before breaking back into that half smile.

"Guava taste too… how should I put this… convoluted for me." Toph fired back leaning onto the table in an obvious challenge.

"As you say your Majesty." Lili simply replied handing her back her refilled glass and taking her seat across from her.

Toph sat back in the chair taking a deep breath. Lili wasn't going to be lured into a fight like Katara. She had been trained on how to deflect and defuse a situation. Still she had to try.

"So what if I said I like guava too now," Toph countered with smug grin, "couldn't I be really considered shallow or just trying to fit in."

"No not at all your Majesty," Lili retorted, "if ones likings change in a year, a month or even a moment who am I to judge their intent. That lies solely with them and their conscience."

"Really, I think that answer is designed to placate the obvious one of someone being wishy-washy unable to make clear choices and take a stand. A person constantly giving up their likes to please and fit in with others" Toph insisted with a satisfied smirk as she took another drink.

"Indeed it may be as you stated my Princess but it also maybe a true change in one's desire having now tasted and realized that they really prefer the later. Even if I have had both I may grow tired of my preferred and a new preferred I find once I compare them again. Who am I or anyone else to judge a matter that is solely the domain of that person's heart your Majesty?" Lili offered with a soft voice that reminded Toph all too much of a certain airbender.

"Whatever... all I heard was something about change blah, blah, blah, preferred blah, blah, blah, domain. Lili I think you've been talking to that airhead far too much you're starting to sound just like him." Toph commented shaking her head.

"Thank you your Majesty." Lili replied.

"That wasn't meant as a compliment," Toph sneered with disdain.

"Yes your Majesty" Lili again replied in a humble voice her heart jumping.

"Are you mocking me Countess?" she asked in low threatening tone.

"Never your Majesty would the thought even cross my mind," Lili whispered backed in an apologetic tone, "if I have offended you please accept my apology and this act of supplication."

Lili then dropped to her knees and kissed Toph's feet. Staying bowed she placed her forehead to the floor.

Toph bit her lower lip clenching her fist she held back the tears that tried to surface in her eyes. She resisted the urge to pull her up into her arms. She was aware that everyone in the room was again engaged in her business.

"Lieutenant Chou if you want to be a Captain again show me how fast you can clear this room." Toph ordered never turning away from Lili.

The slim built soft spoken man suddenly became a giant as he roared commands pushing and shoving orderlies and anyone else out the door. Moments later the room was cleared and he was exiting.

"The room is cleared as you have ordered my General." Chou checked back with Toph.

"Thank you Captain Chou," Toph called after him as he closed the door with a respectful bow and smile.

When the room was clear Toph flung her goblet of juice across the room causing it to shatter against the far wall. Lili jumped but did not rise from her position. She could hear the Princess taking in several deep breaths and feel a rumbling in the floor beneath her.

Lili steadied herself, fully expecting the floor to open at any moment and she to be transported into spirit world. She prayed that Toph would be merciful and kill her quickly as her own tears were falling against the back of her hands.

"Get off the floor Lili and you can stop your crying now," Toph told her curtly, "you have very important work to do today to help the Avatar and you can't do that blubbering around on the floor or slobbering over my feet."

"No your Majesty I can't (Lili standing wiping away her tears) I thought this was about…"

"Oh we'll get to that later this evening… Nomad…(Toph snickered) you can rest assured," she proclaim with a grim determination, "but for now I need you… your country needs you to help the Avatar make this first Parliament a success. The word is out that the Nobles want to show that the kid Avatar is just a buffoon. Right now I couldn't agree with them more but he needs to look like a genius. You can do that for him Lili. If he shows up to that meeting with the Countess Lili Soon Haan, in attendance at his side as his advisor then the Nobles' plan will be undone. You'll give him the look of maturity and sophistication that he'll need in that chamber along with the inside scoop on those power greedy bastards."

"Your Majesty I have not been formally acknowledged as such and would not be allowed into that chamber. How do you plan that I can accompany him in this capacity?" Lili questioned now focused on the matter at hand.

"I have a permanent seat as the Princess and Inspector General right next to loverboy. (Toph rolling her eyes) You will go representing me as counsel to the Avatar since he is presiding at the request of my father the King. Oh shit… (slaps her forehead) with all this fucking you and Aang have going on behind my back I forgot to tell him my father wanted to talk to him about the Labor Council Meetings this morning. Oh well I guess you can inform him since you're really attending him… at least for the next several hours."

Toph could feel Lili's heart jump at that comment and her breathing catch hard in her throat. Right now there was no room in her heart for sentimentality a mission had to be done and personal affairs would have to wait.

"Yes your Majesty should I write up the orders?"

'No, Chou already has and the medallion with my royal seal for you to wear as my emissary is with it on my desk. You just need to dress extremely formal as you know how to do and let the Avatar, you know the one you're screwing like a cheap lower ring tramp, do all the talking."

"Will you continue to insult and deride me your Majesty?" Lili besought of her with a cracking voice.

"Probably, you see Lili I am mad as the Nether World demon that the two people I loved and trusted the most would go behind my back and fuck me over like this. The night you snatched me away I thought you did it for some high and lofty ideal. I didn't think it was to have him scratch that itch between your own legs!"

"It was not like that Toph," Lili pleaded "I had no intention…"

"Shush! We can talk about that later tonight after you've helped him." Toph broke in through gritted teeth, "Please don't invite your boyfriend to our dinner, its girls only and I have a surprise for you that is a real killer."

Lili shuddered and started to cry profoundly at the hard cold stare of her cousin.

"Should I beg for mercy," she thought.

"Make sure you wear your best dress for me and I would write letters before you come to mail out to all your friends and family. You know the customary goodbyes." Toph informed her leaning in, "Lili they say the truth will set you free (grabbing Lili collar and jerking her closer so that they were face to face) well you're about to find out how free."

Toph released the weeping woman shaking her head surprised by her regularly stalwart cousin's emotional outpouring.

Somewhere inside of the young Countess a verse came to mind from the Gentle Way.

"_Fear, Apathy and Death are fleeting things like the passing of the seasons. Faith, Love and Life with eventual overtake them."_

Lili then smiled and sat up straight in her chair. She did feel free in this moment right here and now as Toph began to look puzzled by this rapid change of her behavior.

"Shall I have the chef make your favorite foods tonight your Majesty or will you be in the mood for something else like my ass perhaps for starters?"

The joke made Toph chuckle in surprise and she was caught totally off guard now.

"Uh… no it's your dinner so your choice. You can also pick the decorations like your favorite flowers."

'I'm afraid that may not be possible your Majesty."

"And why not Lili?'

'My favorite flower is the panda-lily and it is only found at the top of certain volcanoes"

"Well I think we can probably get you one for tonight."

Toph walked over to the door and summoned in Captain Chou.

'Captain Chou do you know what a panda-lily is," Toph asked while the man stood at attention.

"Yes my General, it is a black and white flower that grows at the top of certain active volcanoes."

'No captain it is your promotion back to major if you can have one here before dinner tonight," Toph corrected him.

"Consider it done my General."

With a bow the man seemed to evaporate.

"I will need assistance in getting dressed and doing my hair and makeup for the Parliamentary Meeting. May I have Lei for this purpose?"

"No but you can take that useless whore Mei Mei with you before I end her," Toph growled, "she made me so made this morning I just wanted to break her neck."

Lili remembered coming in seeing the fear in Mei Mei's eyes. Something had happened and now she was terrified.

"I apologize for her incompetence and rudeness towards you this morning your majesty and I will personally bring it to her attention as she goes with me," Lili said standing, "is there anything else your Majesty."

"Yes I wouldn't tell Aang that I know about you two until after the meeting he is real excitable and is likely to blow everything and I'm not speaking about like he does you," Toph remarked sardonically.

"I will not inform him," Lili stated flatly ignoring the smear, "so until I see you again this evening your Majesty… my life is yours. Do as you will with me "

Toph imaged Lili reaching into her sleeves and pulling her daggers. She didn't move as she didn't detect Lili's body tense or heart or breathing change. Lili flipped them over hilt to Toph and placed them into her hands.

"Damn if only Lili was a self centered slut like Mei Mei," Toph thought, "this would be so much easier."

Lili bowed from the waist and then exited the room. Toph could hear her calling for Mei Mei to accompany her and also giving her a chastisement for offending the Princess this morning.

Toph shook her head, that was her Lili. Always looking out for her except when it came to the boy with the big equipment.

"I should have introduced her to Sokka," Toph speculated, "Aang told me he has the biggest of the three that way this would be Suki, Queen of the Kyoshi Freaks, problem. Maybe I should renew my crush on Snoozles. No avatars interrupting there."

Toph now felt a wave of uneasiness pass through her with that thought and she shook her head hard to clear it.

"FONG!" Toph now yelled, "order me some sweets and cinnamon chai and lets get the rest of this wrapped up now!"

88888888888888888888888

Aang sat in the dining hall anxiously looking for Lili to join him for breakfast. He only sipped the juice and nibbled at the eggs in front of him. He was debating whether to march down to Toph's chambers and beg forgiveness. When all was said and done his main concern right now was how Toph felt and if she knew she was going to be madder than a stepped on saber-ant.

But then there was beautiful Lili as well and even though he just knew her for a few days they were growing closer. Out of the blue she converts to the Way and now honest to goodness he doesn't feel alone in the world anymore. All this is happening so very fast.

"Well good morning Aang," Katara's voice rang into his thoughts bringing him into focus, "you look rather worried."

Aang looked up and for a moment forgot all but the beauty that stood before him. Katara was wearing a mid calf length red silk dress with a golden dragon design that wrapped all around it accentuating her figure. It boasted a plunging neck outlined by a high collar and was extremely low cut that lifted her bosom while a gossamer thin cloth vainly tried to add modesty across her full cleavage. Her hair was done in all braids with golden threads through it each tipped with a golden point. She wore a beautiful sapphire choker that the V shaped design drew the eye back down towards her breast.

"Well how do I look Aang," she asked striking her usual demure pose.

Aang was speechless as he saw is two favorites on Katara. A form fitting dress and braids and she was… HOT!

"Aren't you going to say something or just drool," Katara teased as she took the seat beside him, "that okay I'll take the drooling as a sign of approval."

She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips that actually caused to him to blush. It also brought him back into the moment.

"You look… you look… beautiful, radiant, stunning, gorgeous… I mean Katara… I've never seen you, "Aang had to stop to catch his breath, "how and why are you dressed like this so early in the morning?"

"Well it seems (slipping her arm under his) Momma P , I mean the Queen felt so bad about our date plans falling apart yesterday that she sent her personal attendants over and they helped me get dressed for you."

"Well you have surprised me Katara and a more beautif…"

"Am I as beautiful as she was to you Aang?" Katara asked her voice taking a dark note and blue eyes looking down, "or are you still see her here with you?"

"Who her are we talking about here Katara?" Aang asked cautiously.

"You know who I'm taking about," she accused in a whisper her gaze now returning to his with blue fire as hot as Azula's in those eyes, "the little Princess you've been oogling over all week boyfriend. I thought maybe if I dressed like that tramp I might get some of that attention as well. My my it seems to have worked. (tears brimming her eyes) Why am I not good enough… as… as… she is? I am suppose to be the apple of your eye Aang (starts to cry) I thought when we kissed on that balcony you and I would be together. I guess that's not what you want now. You want this… (pointing to the dress) you want her. You don't want a simple peasant girl from a backwater town. You want some little hussy with money and… and everything else."

Katara had now let go off his arm and Aang sat in shock. Her crying was drawing the attention of the others in the massive dining hall and Aang was starting to feel self conscience.

"Look Katara let's go to your room and we can discuss this," Aang offered taking her hand.

"Oh no mister," Katara huffed yanking her hand away, "I know what kind of discussing you would want to do and all the time thinking of her (the crying getting worse) always thinking of her and not me. I won't be a substitute play toy!"

Katara suddenly sprang from the table and ran from the room. Aang looked around as curious stares and murmurs resounded. He then started out after her but a steward stopped him with a note in his hand. He was going to run after her first but given the situation that Lili was in he thought that he should read the note first.

The note read:

'_Dearest Master_

_Cannot meet you for breakfast as planned I am too busy in service to my Princess. Please eat well you will need you strength for the Parliament Meeting you will be hosting today._

_I still believe she knows of us even though she has not confessed such to me as yet but her actions say as much. I am in no danger._

_Thank you for the beautiful evening and morning we shared and a knock knock joke cannot be compared to a thump thump, which believe me is no joke._

_Our hearts soaring the same_

_Lili Nomad of the Way'_

The letter was an emotional roller coater for the young Avatar. He now felt that Katara was just the tip of the iceberg as this letter indicated deeper more precarious events to come. It was times like this Aang wished he was a drinking man. But then again the drunken fruit didn't seem to fix anything.

"Why so doomy gloomy?" the chirper voice of Ty Lee whispered into his ear.

Aang turned to the out of uniform Kyoshi Warrior with a weak smile and a bow, "Oh hi Ty Lee I just have a lot on my mind."

"From that gray mist over your aura I would say it's pretty heavy duty," she agreed with a serious look, "I'm a really good listener and I don't gossip if you need a friend Aang."

Aang looked at her and for the first time really looked at her. There was more to her than just the shallow appearance that she normally presented. Her honest and caring stare radiating from those warm grey eyes so reminiscent of a fellow airbender shook him.

"Huh… no that's okay Ty Lee… I huh… I'm ok," he answered looking down.

"Well the offer is always open for you," she said kindly patting his arm, "besides we haven't really talked much, hmm, actually not at all. I think you would be a very interesting person to get to know Avatar Aang."

"Well thank you Ty Lee. I think you would be as well," Aang commented drawn in by her friendly demeanor, "now that we aren't fighting anymore."

"That does help the conversation move along," Ty Lee chortled, "C'mon and have breakfast with us."

"Us?" Aang inquired with a sideways nod of his head.

"Yes me and the other girls here," Ty Lee said stepping back and throwing her arms around her closest compatriots, "we're all here for the coronation. Hey girls help me get this handsome guy to join us for breakfast."

Aang's arms were twisted up and the ladies were pushing him back into the dining hall. He quickly surrendered and allowed himself to be led to their table. From the time they sat down he laughed and talked with them freely. The distraction was just what he needed as he now felt hungry and ate ravenously.

Ty Lee seemed to be watching over him from time to time he noticed like a mother turtle-duck making sure his plate and cup was full and napkin at the ready. He didn't even notice that for the longest time her arm was draped around his shoulder and she was leaning against him as they all talked and joked. It just felt natural like he's known her for a very long time.

"Well we have to go and get all painted up now Avatar Aang," Mioshi jested giving him a very Toph like shot in the arm, "and that means you too Ty looking all comfy next to him now."

The two separated quickly each a bit red faced before they broke out laughing.

"Thanks Ty Lee I really did need the company," Aang confided to her as they all stood.

"You're most welcome Aang, it was my pleasure to finally get a chance to talk to you," Ty Lee extolled with a wide smile, "you are so funny and cute and smart and cute and warm and cute and did I say you're so cute."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck now thoroughly embarrassed as the other ladies around him giggled.

"Don't sweat it Avatar Aang we're so use to her now," Mioshi told him rolling her eyes, "that's just Ty Lee. Let's go troop."

Aang bowed to the ladies as they were heading out. Ty Lee however leapt at him enfolding him in a huge hug.

"You're aura said you needed this as well sad man." Ty Lee whispered into his ear again in a serious voice, "be well Aang."

Aang hugged her back grateful for her insight.

"Thank you so much," Aang said in a low sigh.

They stood for a long moment until Ty Lee tapped him on the back.

"Gotta go now," she sing songed with her normal whimsical look as they broke the hold, "by the way… best hug ever." Ty Lee commented waggling a finger at him.

Aang smiled and watched her leave with the rest of the women. She did turn back with a concerned look for a moment before the door closed.

"Boy Ty what was going on with you and the Avatar," Onija asked getting in close.

"Yeah Ty he was totally checking you out as we were leaving," Lopi piped up over her shoulder, "and that hug was so intense. I got the hots just watching you two."

"You'd get the hots watching grass grow Lopi," Ty Lee stated solemnly, "Aang is just a friend who needs help right now… a lot of help."

88888888888888888888888

Toph was in her bedroom. She tried to continue working after Lili left but she could not hold back the dam so she ran, literally ran to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed screaming into her pillow to stifle the cries. Nothing in her short life had ever hurt this bad before as she pounded her bed with her fists.

"Damn you Aang for making me feel like a little sissy girl crying on her bed," she cursed him, "I swore I would never end up like this and now here I am."`

A knock sounded on the same door she had just a few moments ago slammed with a enough force to loosen its hinges.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

"Are you okay your Majesty," Lei softly asked

"DUH… DOES IT SOUND LIKE I'M okay LEI?"

"Well no but is there something I can do for you, maybe a massage or a song." Lei offered.

Toph took a deep breath and chewed a little on her bottom lip.

"Ok a song," she finally said, "a sad love song."

"Are you sure …"

"I SAID A SAD SONG!" Toph demanded.

"Yes your Majesty."

Lei took in a deep breath and in front of the closed door started to sing out a love of two ill fated lovers. She could hear Toph's wails in her room and it added to the emotion she poured into the song. Lei finally got to the last stanza.

"_When I thought our love was more than life and true_

_You chose to walk away from all that we had calling me a fool_

_But now I'm slipping away and will be forever gone_

_All you'll have to remember me is in this simple song"_

As she finished it the door swung open and Toph with a calm expression was standing there. Her eyes still were puffy but she was well composed.

'Thank you Lei, that was beautiful," she complimented her with a bow of her head.

"I am honored your Majesty."

"We have much to do so I need you and Fong to stay right by me," Toph instructed her as she walked out the bedroom heading towards the study, "these military clowns are willing but are totally incompetent. All has to be ready by tonight."

"Yes your Majesty all will be ready." Lei assured her with a bow following after.

Fong was in the study making sure that the standing orders were being carried out upon the sudden departure of the Princess. To her relief, Toph came back in seemingly in a much better mood. Everyone had heard the song and not a dry eye remained as even battle hardened soldiers could not hold back the salty drops.

"That was beautify milady," the guard at the door stated as Lei passed by still sniffing.

Lei smiled at the large battle scarred man and acknowledged him with a nod.

Toph could hear all the sniffling and sighs that filled the air. In a country that was filled with a 100 years of war a sad song surfaced many memories.

"I can't work with all these sad people around Fong," Toph remarked shaking her head, "do you have any suggestions."

'Well perhaps a happy song or a warrior's ballad will change the mood." Fong suggested straining to keep her own tears under control.

"A ballad it is then," Toph declared, "sing us one Lei."

'Your Majesty I know none." Lei apologized.

Toph turned towards Fong.

"Your Majesty if you think they are sad now just let me start singing," Fong stated, "but I know the Songbird of Gaoling probably knows many ballads because didn't she like to sing along with the house guards and chambermaids?"

Toph shot Fong a smirky grin before taking in a deep breath and breaking out in a ballad of a famous Earth Kingdom hero with a rather raunchy reputation. By the end of it everyone was singing the refrain and the soldiers stomped their boots and spears in approval. Toph then started the fighting song of the Earth Kingdom Army and all the soldiers joined in with her.

She felt strong now.

88888888888888888888888

The Black Wraith used to be a Fire Nation coal freighter that was taken during Tyro and Haru's escape from prison. It was converted into a lightweight high speed vessel by stripping out all the excess weight and armor and reconfiguring the hull. It was perhaps the fastest ship on the seas.

Haru arrived in Ba Sing Se mid-morning with his valet in tow and was greeted like royalty (by orders of the Queen) and was ushered through customs. A royal carriage soon arrived and they found themselves on the way to the palace under royal escort.

"Young Master I did not know you were so well thought of in the courts here at Ba Sing Se," Chang commented with awe as they coursed through the streets of the huge city.

"Neither did I Chang," Haru agreed equally as awestricken, "did you hear I have an audience with her Royal Majesty the Queen when we arrive. I wonder what this is all about. Do you think I will have time to wash and dress properly, I feel so unkempt right now."

"I'm sure you will young Master," Chang replied smelling himself, "sophisticated people such as these will always give you time to adequately prepare in a civil manner."

"Yes Chang I know you're right I left in such a hurry yesterday I'm still covered with coal dust and the Wraith though fast has no amenities on it…"

"Please don't remind me," groaned the valet.

"Now that the war is over I shall talk to father about updating it into a yacht perhaps and putting in the niceties of life," Haru speculated, "he still has the Ghost if he wants to keep a warship on hand. I think a waterbending bride might like a yacht for jaunts to the South Pole to visit her family."

"Aren't you being a bit premature young Master," Chang taking a rather fatherly tone, "you haven't asked her and no matter how inviting the overture appeared you should not get your hopes up too high. Women are fickle things… I've have seven wives so I speak from experience."

"Seven Chang, by the gods I had no idea you were such a ladies man," Haru gasped.

"I'm not sir," the old man sighed, "I just seem to keep picking ladies that like other men."

* * *

**Chapter 34: Storm Warnings**

* * *

_**[A/N This is a time of discovery and self realization. Life's twist and turns are often compressed within trials. It is said familiarity breeds contempt only because it reveals the true person. Aang is also finding out about himself. Lots of emotion in this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I want to own the rights and title to the Avatar The Last Airbender but I don't.**_

_**Hope all enjoy.**_

_**Now on with the Story.**_

**Storm Warnings**

Lili and Mei Mei walked down the hall towards Lili's room. Lili was walking fast and Mei Mei walking slightly behind her. Mei Mei had the unusual look of a frighten rabbiroo in her eyes as she scurried behind her cousin. Lili on the other hand looked mostly annoyed. They finally arrived at her chambers and entered.

"Oh Lili she almost killed me," Mei Mei started to cry, "she tried to drown me and I was… was… so scared."

"We can talk about this later but right now I need you to focus and help me get dressed," Lili stated to her calmly making sure she captured her eyes, "now take a deep breath and calm yourself Mei Mei."

Mei Mei stared into the seemingly mirror reflection of her own eyes. Lili's intrepid stare helped her to find a place of serenity and Mei Mei took in a deep breath steeling herself and gathered her composure.

"Of course cousin, forgive me," Mei Mei squeezed out, "where should we start."

"Go in my wardrobe and pick out a dress that will be suitable to wear before a Grand Council and that matches this (Lili displaying the royal medallion) also I will need a headdress, jewelry and heavy makeup, shawl, and veil," Lili stated as she approached the door.

"Where are you going?" Mei Mei asked in surprise.

"I have to go get the Avatar and bring him back her to plan out our strategy and I'm sure after breakfast he has soiled his current clothes so while you're getting my items I will be getting his. Please run a bath for us as well I should be back soon." Lili answered as she then left the room not responding to the shocked look on Mei Mei's face.

Lili found Aang as he was leaving out of the dining hall and he was spotted with food down the front of him as she had presumed. She took him by the arm and started to walk him towards his quarters.

"Wait Lili I have to find Katara," he stated slipping out of her lock, "she was talking crazy and then ran out crying from the hall."

"Master you really don't have time," she informed him," the King his Majesty wants to meet with you about that Labor Meeting this morning before the Parliament meets for the first time."

"Well I can go meet with the King now Lili," Aang suggested.

Lili started to giggle and smirk even as food hung from his face and he had a milk moustache on his top lip.

Aang saw the way Lili was looking at him and was more than a bit perturbed.

"What's wrong Lili why are you laughing… is something wrong with me," he requested of her in all seriousness but it just caused her to giggle the more as his frustration built.

"Please forgive me Master," she was finally able to get out between laughs, "but you do need a mirror my lord Avatar."

"Why do you mean I need a mirror, for what?" Aang complained.

The still laughing Lili led Aang to the windows were he caught his reflection in the glass pane. He was covered with the various colored foods that evaded Ty Lee and the knapkin.

"I've seen toddler put less food on their clothes," Lili teased, "you must be still hungry because not much could've gotten in your mouth!"

Lili's was now doubled over supporting her herself against his side. Her laugh sounded so much like Toph's that Aang could almost forget who he actually was with. She actually got under his skin the very same way as well.

"Ha… Ha… Lili very funny," Aang huffed trying hard to display his anger but to no avail.

"Wait please… no more Avatar… I have to do this if you want to be considered seriously," Lili begged him holding her side and reaching for a kerchief.

Lili took the kerchief and wetting the corner of it with her tongue wiped the wide milk moustache from his top lip and the orange traces from the edges of his mouth. Aang appeared like a young child being cleaned up by his mother. It wasn't until she was finished did Lili see the humiliated and angry stare on the Avatar's face.

She slowly dropped her hand from his face and diverted her eyes to the floor stifling any further giggles that attempted to bubble up.

"Are you quite finished?" Aang thundered obviously seething.

"I'm sorry," she countered quickly and sincerely, "I guess I took it all a bit too far with the stress of the…"

"A bit… I would say that was more than a bit," Aang flared at her, "you made me look like a fool."

Lili's light mood sank into despair and her stomach did a flip. He was now treating her like all the others had. She had forgotten her place and now he was putting her back in it. Had she so deceived herself that he was different only to find that he was just another vain man.

Aang once again was shocked at his own behavior. Twice in just a morning he had managed to frighten and hurt his acolyte clearly through his own self centeredness.

'Lili I am so sorry and I am a fool," Aang rushed to take her hand, "you did nothing wrong I let my own vanity take hold of me. If I eat like I need a bib then I should not be embarrassed if you clean me up like a child."

Lili remained motionless staring at the floor her hand hanging loosely in his. Many people leaving the dining hall commented and stared but Aang paid them no attention. He continued to stand beside her gently massaging her hand and speaking words of encouragement. She then gripped his hand and leaned her head back with her eyes closed.

"We both have a long journey on the Way don't we Aang?" Lili commented with a low moan.

"Yes we do Lili," Aang agreed, "and you know what?"

"What Aang," she retorted now looking at him with a side glance.

"Just this morning you have taught me so much that I have forgotten," Aang confided his grey eyes glimmering, "I need you so much to help me find my way again Lili."

Aang took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

Lili now exhaled as if she was holding her breath waiting for him to change again. But there he was kissing his courtesan's hand in the middle of a busy hall for all to see shamelessly.

"Shall I kiss you're feet as well Lili?" he asked with a very devious twinkle in his eye.

"That would not be respectable behavior for a …"

Before she could move Aang was at her feet kissing the tops of her slippers holding up the hem of her gown.

"Stop that this instance," Lili demanded now trying to step clear of the swift Avatar and hold her gown down, "this is not behavior becoming of an Avatar…"

Aang was now running around her growling and barking at her heels like a puppy. Lili was once again laughing as she tried to shoo him away.

"Well someone has tons of energy this morning?"

Lili immediately stopped twirling about and bowed head to the floor as Queen Poppy stood not really amused before them. Aang bowed to the Queen red faced but smiling wickedly.

"Your Highness," Lili declared, "the Avatar was a bit… huh high strung after a good breakfast. He is use to life on the road and a more active environment than the halls of court."

"Then I suggest Countess that you show him a more active environment in possibly a more private setting," Poppy said stressing private, "and make sure that much of that excess and youthful energy is properly expended?"

"Yes your Highness," Lili replied, "I will make sure that he is in a suitable state of mind and body for this afternoon's formal events.

"Rise Countess," Poppy commanded, "I know you will and please while you're at it (Poppy whispering) teach him proper table etiquette like what a napkin is for."

"Yes your Highness," Lili responded thinking how she was going to pull off that miracle.

The Queen and her entourage left and Aang was taken by the shy pregnant girl he saw the night before. She seemed to look at him as if awestruck not like the others that just seemed amused.

Once they were out of sight Lili went back over by Aang who stood with his arm crossed and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Look what you've done now," Lili reprimanded him, "you've been a naughty puppy and now I'll have to discipline you?"

Aang's face brightened at those last words and he stuck his tongue out to the side of his mouth.

"I knew you'd do that," Lili laughed, "but unfortunately we still have to get you redressed and I dressed for the day. I will fill you in as we walk back to your chambers."

"Oh Lili I have one quick question."

"Yes Aang?"

"That pregnant girl with the Queen," Aang now inquired, "the one that didn't act like all her other ladies… who is she?"

"Oh she is the Lady Jin," Lili said flatly starting down the hall leading towards Aang's room, "she's Fire Lord Zuko's new consort."

"Oh," Aang expressed mildly following Lili.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"SHE'S WHO!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The Songbird of Gaoling was a moniker that a certain cousin that she was very angry with now had dubbed her with on her 10th birthday. When this cousin had arrived and was desperately sad Toph asked her what was wrong and she told her she wouldn't understand. She asked her if she could sing for her to help her feel better and her cousin consented. Toph sang to her the rest of the evening just like she did to her friends the badger-moles. Her cousin seemed to feel better after that and thanked her little Songbird. A short time later a very special music box arrived that had a bird sitting in a tree on top and played different melodies when opened. Her mother read her the note.

_To my Songbird in Gaoling_

_Thank you for helping me to feel better again._

_Your Loving Cousin_

_Lili_

Toph's mother explained that Lili was now a Countess in Ba Sing Se and she just missed her family. Toph knew her mother was lying.

That music box now laid in pieces on her bedroom floor one of the victims of the past night's tirade. She had forbade anyone from going into the disaster area.

She was singing for her soldiers that were filtering in and filling in her foyer front sitting room and now pressing towards the entrance of the study. She counted 127 to be exact that now crowded her chambers. The fight song had really drawn them in. She was now finished and ready to return to work when…"

"Please my General," a deep but trembling voice spoke up, "might I and me squad asks but one more request of ya."

Toph only nodded her consent glancing over the old soldier's way.

"Does ya know the dirge my General?" he asked, "We have lost so many and with pipes like ya's it would do the spirits proud to be honored by such."

Toph stood and walked out from behind her desk.

"Rank and name soldier", Toph ordered.

"Master Sergeant Hoong of the Imperial Guard my General," the man built much like Iroh replied.

"Yes I do know the dirge… the old dirge in fact Sergeant." Toph answered with a gentle smile now, "and you honor me by asking. Of course I will honor our fallen friends and loved ones."

Somehow to Toph this was a very appropriate song for today. When she was a child the house guards taught her the dirge. They simply called it that but later she found out its real name was the Requiem for the Lost and Fallen. There were two versions the long (old) and short (new) because of so many funerals with the escalation of the war after Ozai came to power the new was made and authorized to shorten funerals.

Toph only knew the old version and she wouldn't want to waste the time of the old veteran with the new dribble anyway.

"Call them to order Sergeant Hoong," Toph commanded taking center in the study doorway.

The Master Sergeant bellowed and all snapped to attention including Fong and Lei flanking Toph. They knew the dirge as well having gone to a number of relatives funerals.

The chairs and tables in the center of the room were pushed to the edges as the soldiers formed up in ranks leaving one space open in each row symbolizing their missing comrade. Toph felt a knot form in her throat but choked it down.

"Troops are in formation my General," Hoong reported back with a salute and bow.

"Stand with me now Sergeant as I deliver the dirge," Toph said in a small voice pointing to her side, "I want your fallen friends to see a friendly face as we honor them."

The old soldier couldn't answer his young general he only took his spot beside her, dabbing at the wet spots that kept forming on his cheeks.

Toph took in a deep breath and the floor started to quake and then the walls reverberated in a low rumble that lasted for only a few seconds. It was then followed by a second slightly longer and then a third still longer.

After the third she started to sing the dirge with Fong and Lei also singing. The soldiers stamped their boots in time to the rhythm. Toph could feel her voice rising in strength and volume as it progressed. This was indeed a fitting song for today.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sokka was lying next to his number one Kyoshi warrior now and she looked radiant. Katara had stopped by earlier and caught them in the act of doing the 'do' and she scolded him and her. She told them all about him not being in good enough shape to do that yet. She also mentioned that they should at least latch the door to spare her the embarrassment. He thought he was doing just fine except when he tried to work it to much to the hurt side.

Nonetheless Dr. Katara was not amused and mentioned to him that he really should be married before engaging in these practices anyhow especially if he expected the same of her. Suki gave no objection when he looked to her for help. Of course when his kid sister stormed out of the room they got back to business and now he was paying the price. His backside hurt like hell but he beheld one precious very satisfied customer.

"You know Sokka sometimes…," Suki trying to frame the words, "you just make magic."

'Well with you it's easy to make the magic my little Kyoshi kitten," he replied masking his pain.

"Are you almost ready for the second show Mr. Magic," Suki requested as her hand slid under the sheet, "let me see that big ole wand of your and…"

Suddenly Sokka went pale and started to shake violently.

"SOKKA!" Suki screamed as he went into his seizure. She ran to the front door and swinging it open called into the hall to any passing, "GET KATARA NOW!"

Suki then ran back in and got Sokka to the floor as he jerked and his skin got bluish.

Katara suddenly was flying into the room and she violently pushed Suki to the side.

"La and Tui curse you Suki, curse you both, "Katara swore in her anger flipping Sokka over with ease on sheer adrenalin to reveal the huge blackish bruising that covered most his hip, "I warned you both not to… he's bleeding inside again. Don't you leave me Sokka. Don't you dare!"

The water already covering her hand looked like a living luminescent cloud that was growing in strength even as she cussed more at Suki who hung her head in shame. Katara applied it to Sokka and his body started to relax immediately.

"Don't you dare start crying after what you helped to do twice, woman," Katara warned Suki, "Put something on and go find Lili. She can help me by using her needles…"

"I can help," Ty Lee broke in backed by the other now made up warriors, "I can slow the blood flow through that area and help him go to asleep without any pain."

"Hurry and do it," Katara said as Suki moved further back.

Ty Lee applied a series of jabs followed by pinpoint thrust with her index and middle fingers. Soon Sokka's body went totally limp and his breathing was smooth and rhythmical.

Myoshi wrapped a sheet around the nude Suki who stood stone face looking at the sweating Katara who was working on her brother again. Suki thought to apologize but didn't want to break her concentration in exchange for a water whip across the room. She noticed that Katara was looking over at her occasionally to give her the evil eye.

"Will you still need Lili Katara," Suki asked in a voice as strong as she could muster, "I can still go and…"

"I swear Suki," Katara not looking at her, "If Toph was here right now she'd be kicking your ass like she did Kikei's."

"I don't doubt that Kat…"

"Don't talk to me… please don't even talk to me," Katara breathed out between her gritted teeth cutting off Suki's words, "I expected you of all people to respect what I said this morning but no… you put his life at risk for what, for what Suki (Katara obviously crying but still working feverishly) a thrill… a little roll in the sack. I hope it was all worth it when he's DEAD."

Suki jumped when she said dead covering her mouth as not to cry.

"Please Katara let me help you now," Ty Lee offered, "I can open up you chi paths even more to help your healing powers increase even more. This will not interrupt what you are doing."

Katara only nodded and Ty Lee got on her knees behind the Water Tribe girl. Katara was still dressed as Aang had seen her. The form fitting low cut dress was getting drenched in sweat.

"This is going to feel really intimate,' Ty Lee started, "because for Water Tribe healers the flow of healing also follows the flow of life and sexuality. That is why woman are more powerful healers than men at least when it comes to waterbenders."

Firm hands with extremely nimble fingers started at Katara's neck and shoulders. They pressed as if writing across her body some strange language that seemed to relieve the tension in her arms and shoulders. The hands now were working and writing across her shoulder blades and then under her arms to tracing her rib cage and then moved just below her breast meeting at her sternum Ty Lee now worked her way around her abdomen stopping just below her navel.

"Ok Katara get ready for a real rush," she said her breast leaning into Katara's back, "please stay focused even through the euphoric feeling."

Katara nodded already feeling stronger. Ty Lee pressed in with both hands and it was like fireworks going off inside the blue eyed girl and she fought the desire to just roll over and enjoy the moment. Everyone around was amazed as the glow of the water was now almost ablaze with energy. It was almost as good as working with spirit water.

Katara now focused on her brother as Ty Lee moved to his head to monitor him.

"This is absolutely amazing Ty Lee I can do what it would have taken me maybe three or four healing sessions to complete before," Katara stated as she now appeared to be working effortlessly.

"His own body is also helping you now as well as his chi paths are open fully to your healing powers," Ty Lee informed her with her hands along the back of his neck.

Soon the bruising was almost gone completely and Katara bent the water back into the skin.

"That should do it for now. Please help me get him back in the bed and make sure he's comfortable." Katara requested of the women in the room.

It became very obvious as the crisis was over that Sokka was in a state of undress and Suki took the sheet that covered her and covered him.

"Lets go ladies," Suki spoke up with authority, "one each leg and one each arm. Ty Lee you have his head."

The warriors got into position and on Suki's signal lifted the Vice Regent over into his bed smoothly and got him covered up. Katara in the meantime got a blanket to cover Suki up with.

"Can you ladies watch Sokka for us," Katara asked, "I need to talk to your captain."

"Sure," Myoshi answered, "we were just coming in to report to her anyways."

"I'll wait until you get dressed Suki," Katara stated bluntly, "but we are definitely going to talk about this relationship you are having with my brother missy."

Suki only bobbed her head slightly and made her way towards the bathroom to get dressed not even looking up at her warriors.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Aang had now asked Lili what she felt was a hundred questions about the pregnant lady by the time they reached his rooms. All Lili could tell him was her name and that she was Zuko's consort and that also made the baby the Fire Lord's as well. If he needed more details he would have to ask the Lady Jin or the Fire Lord, it was their story to tell not hers.

"I have to talk to Zuko now," Aang stressed rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean why didn't he tell me he had a baby on the way?"

"Aang we have two extremely important meetings to attend today and neither involves the Fire Lord," Lili clarified for him, "so if you don't mind I have your clothes, we can make our way to my quarters so that we can prepare for a rather stressful afternoon."

"Why don't I just change here?" Aang stated absentmindedly.

"As I told you prior to reaching this room that I would be accompanying you to your meetings today as your advisor," Lili exhaled with obvious aggravation, "I still have to get dressed and I also need to carry out the Queens directive."

"Oh yeah, I seem to remember you telling me that, sorry. I think the tunnel is actually faster than the hall getting to your room Lili and I can airbend us there in no time," Aang offered with a smile.

Even though she had been floated a few times she had never been airbended to real flight.

"Ok since time is short…AHHHHH!"

Lili had no time to finish her sentence as the monk seized her about the waist and the bag with his clothes in a blur and down the dark tunnel they flew on his air scooter. All she could do was hold tight to his neck and bury her face into his chest until light appeared again.

"I think I may have wet myself," Lili said trembling as she let go of Aang's neck, "it's a good thing Mei Mei has run a bath."

"Mei Mei's here?" Aang queried with a worried look on his face that didn't pass by Lili.

"Yes she is simply here to assist me getting dressed," Lili answered working on calming his mysterious anxieties, "it takes much more for me to prepare than you."

"Yeah I can remember when Toph and Katara got dressed up to come to the palace when we were first trying to see Kuie, I thought they would never get finished but when it was over… wow!"

"I am just glad that Kuie didn't know Toph was royalty or he might have asked for her as a concubine," Lili noted reflectively.

The silence in the room was more like an explosion as she turned to see the look of anger, no it was more than that , it was hate burning across the young Avatar's face.

"I really might have killed him Lili," Aang breathe heavily, "even then… I might have really killed him."

"Take heart Aang it did not happen to her and it never will," Lili assured him putting a hand on his chest, "no need to burden ourselves with that which never occured."

Aang smiled touching her hand and pressing it into his chest.

Lili now got a chance to look around the room they had emerged into.

"Aang I hate to tell you but this isn't my boudoir. But I think it is someone you know."

Aang looked over in the direction of Lili's gaze and saw the golden Captain's headdress of the Kyoshi warriors.

"This is Suki's room!" Aang now whispering, "I thought this was your room!"

"Why in heavens would you think this was my apartment?"

'Well when we first… you know in the tunnel there ," Aang fumbled for the word and blushing, "afterwards you came into this room."

'Oh love," Lili chuckled, "I just used this room because it was empty and the most convenient to the entrance of the Princess's suite. My apartment is two entrances beyond the Princess'."

"Oh then we should go," Aang piped up about to swing into high gear again.

"Wait before we go flying into the darkness like before," Lili pleaded, "let me at least get into the tunnel first."

"Ok," Aang agreed, "you just tell me when you're ready to ride."

As they made their way into the tunnel Aang heard the front door open and he recognized a familiar voice. He closed the entrance but leaned against it as so to listen in.

"Let's go Aang," Lili prompted.

"Shhh… Katara and Suki are in there and I want to hear what they are saying for a minute," he whispered gently patting Lili somewhere very nice and soft on her body in the darkness.

"Ok just a minute and then we have to go," Lili insisted also whispering, "but keep rubbing while we wait."

Aang now battled between massaging Lili's breast and listening to Katara and Suki. A moment later he lost contact with the smooth fabric of her gown to now be touching her bare skin and hearing her low moans. She wasn't playing fair but he wanted to concentrate.

"and listen Suki I really understand your feelings for my brother." Katara was finishing up a statement he had missed the beginning of playing with Lili's hard nipple in the dark.

"No you don't… you really don't understand Katara with you and Aang just getting started." It was definitely Suki replying and was she crying?

Aang strained to hear better as his hand was now being lead over two bare breasts. He tried not to focus on the supple forms tipped with the hard nubs that called for his lips. His own deep breathing was making it hard to hear now.

"Yeah just because Aang and I aren't having sex doesn't mean we aren't intimate in our own way… the sex part will come… when we get married like respectable people!"

Katara was almost screaming and now very easy to hear. The two women had now moved into the bedroom.

"Don't you mean if you get married Katara?"

Evidently this was an argument of some kind and it was just starting to heat up. Suki had just fired a shot back at Katara's chastity statement.

"See you don't have any faith in yours and Sokka's love without the sex."

Aang winced at that statement Katara leveled. It was sure to draw a strong response.

"That was rather harsh," Lili spoke into his ear while now starting to nibble it.

"Our sex is an expression of our love Katara and you just don't get it. I told you I was sorry. I asked him to stop after you explained… ever so nicely to us the first time…"

Aang and Lili giggled hearing the overboard sarcasm in Suki's voice.

"I was merely trying to emphasis SUKI… his extremely delicate condition which you two horny cat-owls COULDN'T EVEN STOP YOUR RUTTING TO PAY ATTENTION TOO! Excuuuuse me… for trying to keep my one and only big brother ALIVE!"

"Now that was really harsh," Lili purred into his neck, "Mmmm mango, (giving him a lick) you had mango for breakfast."

"We did stop our rutting as you called it and I told him to stop. I didn't want to wrestle with him when he pulled me back into the bed Katara. I know as his sister this is hard to hear but I did try to get away but he was really excited and so… I decided to give in thinking a little easy sex was maybe the least harmful course. He probably would have reinjured himself no matter what. I did offer several less physical alternatives to relieve him. But you know Sokka he wanted to be in control the big man in the saddle."

"The Vice Regent has reinjured himself," Lili exclaimed stopping her kissing down Aang's chest, "they might need my assistance again."

"Ew, you're right Suki… this is hard and that was way too much information. I am glad Ty Lee was there to help and he is fine now."

When Lili heard the news she took in a deep breath and continued to open Aang's robe on her journey to his abs satisfied that only Aang needed her immediate services.

"Well Katara I think you should really be having this conversation with your brother. Why are you talking to me about this? You already made it clear how you felt about me in the room back there. The curses, names and the looks just tells me you would prefer your one and only big brother have a different girlfriend. I'm sure Kikei is still available and she is another bender."

Aang could hear the bitterness in the Fan Master's voice even as Lili's hand was snaking into his pants and her tongue circled his navel. It felt like a million degrees in the cool tunnel and his moans cried to be released from his clinched lips.

"SHHH! Lili hushed him as he was de-pants.

"Lili no we cannnnn…..ooooooo…."

Aang's protest died away quickly as his hands were lost in her hair.

"I'm telling you Suki because as women we are like the gatekeepers you know," Katara started her lecture, "and by being chaste and controlled we help qualm the beast that rages within the loins of everyman."

"That's the biggest pile of hippocow shit I've ever heard come out of your mouth Katara," Suki replied looking into the Water Tribe girl's blue eyes in disbelief.

Lili snorted and then pulled away from Aang half coughing and laughing softly. Aang was no longer listening having lost his mind to the ministrations Lili was bestowing on him in the dark.

"Are you okay Lili," he asked in a heated whisper hearing her coughing.

"I am fine Eros," she answered stroking him, "I'm just qualming the beast."

With that said she drew him back in and giggled at her funny. This caused a new sensation for the young Avatar and he took in a sharp breath.

"Well Suki it's apparent that because you have given away the milk so freely Sokka may never want to buy the cow, hippo or otherwise" Katara remarked with viper like quickness.

"Oh no you didn't just say that Katara!" Suki exclaimed putting her hands on her hips, "you yellow water slinging hypocrite."

Lili sucked down hard hearing Katara's statement and Aang groaned loud enough that it caused her to freeze to see if the occupants of the other room had heard. Evidently Suki's reply covered over Aang's reaction to her relief.

"Did you just call me a hypocrite you pretentious Avatar worshiping floozy. You're just jealous because I have a real one and all you have is a statute."

"Jealous of you Katara and that little boy," Suki laughed in her face, "I bet Sokka is twice the man."

"If he were Suki then you'd be split like a porcuboar on a spit," Katara defending Aang's manhood.

Lili nodded her head in agreement filled with Avatar and Aang could scarcely contain himself.

"Oh, so you've seen the goods then Miss. Pure and Chaste," Suki sneered, "and by that look maybe handled them a bit as well."

Katara was indeed red faced and standing with her arms folded tight across her breast.

"Look Suki I was going to go all the way with Aang the day he and Toph went on that date," Katara admitted bashfully, "but I've come to my senses and I know that if we want to have anything lasting that sex will just make the waters murky."

Lili was listening intently to the conversation now that it was about Katara's intentions with Aang and she was pulling hard on him and her teeth started scraping along.

"Ow, ow, ow… Lili uh… the teeth…please," Aang gasped trying to minimize the movement.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eros," Lili apologized," I just got caught up in the moment I will make it feel better for you."

Instantly Aang was back in heaven thinking somehow the contrast made the experience even better.

"Well if you were going to go all the way who called it off Katara," Suki asked rhetorically, "oh no… the little guy said no to the hottest girl in the South Pole. Why Katara? Why did he turn down the total package like you?"

A long silence followed and Katara sighed loud enough that she was easily heard in the hall.

"TOPH... okay he wouldn't do it with me because of her OK," Katara shouted and visibly shaking, "you happy now. Now you know. Oh Suki I think he loves her over me."

Katara ran and hugged the Fan Master sobbing and blathering, "I don't know what happened one minute he's chasing me and the next I'm invisible. If Toph is in the room then she is all he sees. What's going on Suki? Please you have to help me it doesn't make any sense? One second I sit next to him every where we go but here his place is always next to her. She the pretty Princess and I'm and I'm just a peasant."

Lili had stopped and stood backup feeling Aang's tension. He was now paying attention to this conversation knowing what Suki knew of Toph and him.

"Get a hold of yourself Katara," Suki shook her and standing her up, "you are a princess as well, hello the daughter of a chief, and just because some stupid protocol puts Aang at a table next to Toph don't mean he wouldn't rather be sitting next to you?"

"Really Suki?" Katara asked sniffing, "I mean I haven't looked at it like that. Do you think if I asked him to sit with me he would?"

"Well… Katara … if he's at a formal event he's kind of obligated to…" Suki backpedalling.

"Oh it's just useless," Katara complained starting to weep again.

"Katara it's been less than a week and you're already conceding the fight?" Suki challenged her with a smirk, "hell look at the competition Sokka has already put me through. The moon for gods sake, how do you compete with the moon Katara. I swear she still got a thing for him… I can feel it. Then there was Kikei and what about Mai. If Toph is your only issue then you're getting off light. She at least doesn't have any VAVOOM yet." [A/N: VAVOOM indicating full developed sexually.]

"Well I hate to break it to ya Suki," Katara sighed getting a grip, "with no VAVOOM, she beat both of us on the walk. What's going to happen when her VAVOOM does come in and look at her Suki it's a coming in quick?"

Suki was debating on whether or not to tell her it was a losing battle and that the princess had already claimed the prize and gone all the way as well in her estimation. Still she vowed she wouldn't and so she said instead "Katara, Toph still picks her nose and who knows what else. She's more like a little sister and what about the other night with you two? What became of that?"

Katara turned red again.

"So you didn't resolve that either and you really don't even know her preference do you?"

"No," Katara mumbled now looking at the floor, "when we were going to find our destiny, Lili stepped in and she had business to take care of and I…"

"And you never got back around to finding out about you and her? I swear Katara for being so brave you are such a chicken shit. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with the little Princess yourself or else you would have nipped this in the bud."

"If you're so brave why don't you just go and kiss her"

"I have."

"You've kissed Toph?"

"Yes."

"I'm not talking about like on the cheek or a peck on the lips kiss Suki," Katara specified.

"Listened I kissed her just like this Katara."

With that Suki put her hands to the sides of Katara's face and kissed her tongue and all. She broke away with a big POP.

"Was that clear enough for you?" Suki asked with a smile.

Katara felt much the same way about this kiss as she had about Lei's. It felt good but didn't move her world. Why was she afraid to do the same with Toph, why did the Princess of Dirt intimidate her so much even now just to think about it?

"Well Suki… that was crystal clear and I think…"

"Don't worry it Katara I have no intentions towards you especially after that kiss… no offense, but I know why you're Water Tribe, ugh talk about soggy."

"Hey Aang likes my kisses and that's all that counts." Katara countered.

"I'd ask him if I were you and you might want to kiss that little Princess after all. She can definitely teach you a thing or two… she taught me." Suki said the last part beneath her breath.

"Look Suki I think we kind of drifted from our original conversation," Katara expressed putting a hand on her shoulder, "first I am sorry for all the cursing and name calling I was scared, no I was terrified actually and it was only fate that I happened to hear you call for me, naked woman, (Katara chortles) as I was coming back to give you both another piece of my mind. Second… Suki I know Sokka loves and desires you so much and is always looking to impress you because you are so formidable, I'm sure you can be more creative and can stroke his ego without him hurting himself."

"I definitely like you choice of word Katara," Suki smirked as Katara turned red again realizing what she had just said. "I will take better care of our loved one even if I have to have Ty Lee show me how to keep him unconscious until you tell me it's ok."

"Thanks Suki," Katara said with a smile and a hug, "there is no one else I would prefer for my only big brother than you Suki."

"Thanks Katara… even if you are lying." Suki and Katara's voices starting to fade now as they leave the bedroom.

"I am not lying Suki, the other girl is the moon now!" Aang hears the front door open and then close.

"Well we should be goi…"

Lili was being kissed hard and she felt that his pants were still down. She had that floating feeling and found herself atop him in the blackness once again.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Aang and Lili were walking back to her room instead of using the air scooter. Aang had a flame in one hand and his other around her waist. He wasn't talking much but the hurt in Katara's voice did echo through his mind. From this morning and again now she was feeling rejected and second to Toph. Had he really been so preferring his earthbending teacher and new love that much as to ignore Katara?

Suddenly the ground trembled and then stopped.

"Toph is bending," he whispered to Lili, 'nobody has her finesse, it feels alive."

Lili heard his love and admiration for her cousin in his voice. She didn't want to look at his face not after they had just made love and she could still feel the impression of him inside of her.

It happened again and then again. Aang looked over at Lili puzzled but she already knew what this was leading up to.

A voice filled the cavern and Aang took in a deep breath in utter surprise.

"Who is that singing Lili," Aang asked with awe and surprise, "it is as if the heavens opened?"

It was Lili's turn to look at him in shock.

"Master, you have never heard the voice of the Songbird?"

"The Songbird," Aang puzzled, "should I know this Songbird?"

"Well she is your earthbending teacher Avatar Aang," Lili told him in a low tone respecting the dirge, "she is known as the Songbird of Gaoling."

Aang stood still and let her voice penetrate him. The words of the dirge pierced his heart and his tears flowed. The fact that this was his beloved made it all the more precious and Lili noticed that she seemed to disappear just as Katara felt.

But this was her choice to be in the shadow of her cousin's light. She took in a deep breath and smiled. He was here with her now and that was good enough. This of course could be her last day and she wanted to spend it with him. The dirge was somehow very appropriate for today.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Darkening Sky**

* * *

_**[A/N: Hi readers. This story is foundational to some of my other stories so not all plots get totally resolved in this one. More importantly key plots in this story are resolve in this one. I don't want to rush through the details.**_

_**Comments do help to make the story come along and create a richer fuller experience so I am asking those who have not done reviews to please start making it a regular habit on any story you like or even don't like not only this one.**_

_**For the story: Aniki- Big Brother**_

_**Imouto- Little Sister**_

_**Va-rya- Precious**_

_**Your Grace is an appropriate title for the Avatar as a religious icon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or title to Avatar:The last Airbender**_

_**Now on with the story!]**_

**Darkening Sky**

**Surprise**

Aang sat in the tub with Lili as she gently washed his back. He had said little since hearing the dirge and though she tried to cheer him up his somber mood was consistent. He wasn't being mean or even distant. Earlier when she tried to get too far away in an apparent effort to afford him some space he reached out and drew her near. He just hugged her ever so tightly and his words made her cry.

"Please, Lili of the Nomads, don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear to lose my people again. It would kill me."

His plea wasn't filled with emotions or tears it was just made as a statement of fact as his demeanor was quiet and contemplative. To Lili it was moment of acceptance as he saw her now as his people. The whole of a nation once thought dead now had at least two members. They sat for a long moment in the embrace before pulling apart and he wiping her tears away and quieting the sobs.

"How will I tell him… how can I possibly tell him that my own cousin… the woman he loves, has implied that she would kill me tonight?" Lili agonized to herself, "she might just be angry and only speaking out of her frustration. Toph please I pray you will listen tonight and have mercy with understanding," Lili spoke under her breath.

'What about Toph Lili," Aang asked turning around in the tub to face her, "I thought I heard you mention Toph."

"Oh yes Master," Lili replied forcing a small smile, "we have a private dinner planned tonight to discuss the events of last night."

"You what!" Aang yelled rising out of the tub, "I can't let you go to that alone and why didn't you tell me of this sooner? (Aang pacing in the tub) So she does know and she must hate me now and by the gods Lili wha…"

"Shhh… Aang," Lili said while standing and pressing her fingers to his lips, "Toph would never harm me… not even for you. I am her cousin and have known her since she was born. She may dismiss me from my station and revoke my commission but she would never harm me." Lili giving him a reassuring dripping wet hug, "This only means that I would have to leave court here at Ba Sing Se and that being the case maybe I can find a private residence to occupy."

"Lili you can stay at my residence in the Fire Nation if it comes to that," Aang assured her with a soft smile as they stared into one another's face, 'it has plenty of room and it's close to the seaside. It would only be temporary until the Southern Air Temple is livable again. Then we can move there and begin to…"

"Thank you Master for caring about me so much," Lili interrupted him, "but right this moment we have to get ready for a meeting with the King. You know he is a very busy man."

Lili's heart was pounding in her chest and she just wanted to runaway again. No she wanted him to sweep her away to his home in the Fire Nation where they would be safe together. Together that was such a warm concept right now.

She wouldn't allow that however. It would all fall apart in the end if that were to happen. She knew that he would always come back to Toph like a moth to a flame. Just like in the tunnel the walls seemed to melt away and he was with her and somehow Lili knew that Toph was aware Aang was listening and she sang louder for him. She had never heard her cousin sing with such passion before and watched as Aang's flame in his palm glowed and pulsed to the song.

She couldn't deny the connection between the two was deep and even though she would love to have him all to herself she knew that was totally unrealistic. Now Toph was angry and possibly homicidal. Lili believed that at her core she was a good person and could never blatantly do such a thing. Still Mei Mei said that she did tried to drown her earlier but Mei Mei has almost provoked her to murder. The key word was almost. Toph seemed to make a lot of threats but didn't carry any through.

Lili smiled, "What I told Aang I should believe as well. Toph is really tenderhearted and for all the bluster she is still my little cousin… tonight will be okay," Lili comforted herself with that thought.

There was a sudden knock on the door followed by Mei Mei entrance. Her eyes immediately fixed on the nude Avatar in the tub with her cousin washing his back.

Aang looked up at Mei Mei but gave no blush of modesty only bowed his head before closing his eyes as if in mediation.

"Countess, time is running short and all garments are ready. I can finish washing and dress the Avatar while you finish up your bath and then…"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Mei Mei," Lili still focusing on Aang, "if you can please set out towels all I need to do is rinse my lord and then you may help him dress."

Both Mei Mei and Aang looked at Lili in what could only be described as utter surprise.

"Excuse me?" they asked in unison.

"Mei Mei is correct we don't have much time and I need to complete my bath," Lili explained standing Aang out of the water, "and you young Avatar will need help getting dressed which Mei Mei can assist you with,"

"Lili I can dress myself," Aang insisted as she began to rinse him with the warm scented spring water oblivious to Mei Mei drinking him in, "I mean I've been dressing myself for years without assistance form anyone."

"Please Aang," Lili implored him, "you must be dressed impeccably and Mei Mei will make sure that nothing is out of place. She has a great eye for detail. She also needs to help me so the faster you let her assist the better for the both of us."

Aang huffed but nodded his understanding as he walked out of the tub to the waiting Mei Mei holding the towel up for him.

To his surprise she wrapped his mid-section in a warm towel and then started to rapidly dry his back. Aang dried his front as she was working on the back of him. She then sat him on the stool with a towel on his lap and started to lotion him. He noticed her expression was very focused for want of a better word as she worked on his arms and back and then down to his legs and feet. She then led him into the next room.

"The door stays open Mei Mei," Lili ordered.

"Yes Countess," she replied with a deep sigh and a look of disappointment.

Aang smiled and put on his underwear that were lying on the bed. Lili did know her cousin and obviously did not trust her either.

The robes for Aang were formal Northern Air Temple with a linen undershirt and long shorts covered by a lightweight tan silk robe with seven ties down its high collar and chest. A third slightly heavier maroon silk knee length robe covered it. Finally Mei Mei draped the yellow sash across his chest tied at his hip and placed his airbender necklace on him.

"You are indeed a beautiful site Avatar Aang," Mei Mei said in a low voice as she pushed and pulled on the edges of his robes, "all eyes will be on you today and you will look glorious."

"I am nervous Mei Mei," Aang admitted grateful for her help, "I haven't felt this way since our first world council a month ago."

"Well I guess it is part of being the Avatar young one," she teased looking him over one more time.

"Young one… and how old are you Mei Mei?" Aang enquired with equal levity.

"I am fourteen and will be fifteen in two months your Grace so you see I am a bit older than you." Mei Mei retorted with smug smile.

"Well Lady Mei Mei," Aang turning towards the mirror to look at himself, "I am actually over 100 years old, so if anyone is the young one, it is you."

"Well you have fared far better in the looks department than my great-great-great uncle King Bumi. Even though he does have a much better ass," Mei Mei stated smoothing his robe over that region.

"Hey I would put my ass up to Bumi's anytime," Aang fired back turning around with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Your Grace," Mei Mei standing with a feigned look of shock, "I didn't know you and the king had that kind of relationship."

"You know that's not what I meant Mei Mei," Aang huffed now blushing, "Bumi and I are just your regular type of friends if you can call anything with Bumi regular or ordinary."

"As you say your Grace," Mei Mei continued to tease by winking at him in a knowing manner.

"I don't …oh forget it," he conceded knowing that he was on the short end of this conversation and anything he would say further would just dig the hole deeper. Aang once again turned to face the mirror.

"I was only teasing you Avatar Aang," Mei Mei confessed, "with tension being so high I just wanted to lighten the mood."

'Well thank you Mei Mei I…"

Aang's mind was sent into a whirl as he was bent backwards into her arms and kissed hard on the lips. His open startled mouth was easy prey to her tongue as it twisted and turned delightfully against his own. She then sucked his tongue into her mouth and caused the airbender to loose his breath before standing the swollen tongue Avatar back up before the mirror.

"And that's how I easy my tension," Mei Mei informed him licking her lips, "that was… nice."

"Mei Mei please come and assist me," Lili called from the bathroom.

"Well I must be going now your Grace but I do love the color in those cherub cheeks of yours," she said with a small chuckle as she headed out of the room, "it matches your top robe beautifully."

Aang stood and looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. His face was almost as red as his top robe and he was still breathing raggedly trying to arrange his thoughts. He knew he had been kissed and WOW what a kiss! She not only was the spitting image of her younger cousin but evidently shared that same innate talent.

He finally took in a very deep breath and exhaled slowly. Mei Mei now had his mind reeling and he definitely didn't need any further complications at this stage.

**Echoes**

Katara and Suki were now laughing and giggling to tears as they watched Sokka snore peacefully but loudly. His facial expressions and the pigtails with the colorful ribbons just struck them so very funny. They had also taken the liberty of putting on a little rouge and lip paint.

"Katara did you and Sokka play dress up when you were kids," Suki asked, "I mean did you have time for stuff like that?"

"I really can't remember playing very much at all Suki," Katara stated as she wiped a tear from her eye, "between raids and the grind of living we sort of were preoccupied with just surviving."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I remember Sokka telling me about the same thing now that you mention it," Suki apologized again looking down at the floor, "I had a great childhood with Kyoshi being out of the war for most of it."

"It wasn't your fault Suki and there is no need for you to apologize for anything," Katara told her with a half smile, "I'm glad you had a good childhood so that when you and Sokka have kids you can give them one as well. Sokka maybe childlike at times but it has never really had a childhood."

'I've never thought about that Katara," Suki expression dropping as she gazed at her man, "he always seems so happy go lucky you know and he's great around other peoples kids."

'Oh don't get me wrong Suki… I think he'll make a great father someday just like our father Hakoda," Katara looking at her brother, "life was just so hard for him and he didn't have time to be a little boy or even a stupid kid."

"I've never heard you speak about him like this before Katara," Suki told her in amazement, "it's as if you admire him."

'I do Suki… more than you know and if you tell him," Katara threatened with a raised fist, "I'll freeze you into a block of ice… go it!"

"I got it," Suki answered raising her hands in mock surrender, "all I ever see you guys do is argue and fuss. Though I know he is very proud of you and would protect you with his very life."

"I know Suki he has proven it over and over so many times even before we ventured out here with Aang," Katara now looking loving at her brother as she started to remove the pigtails from his hair, "he saved me from an ice wolf about a year after my father and the rest of the men left for the war. I was trying to figure out my bending outside of the camp when the wolf must have spotted me. I started to run and scream and Sokka was out hunting and he heard me. I don't know if you have ever seen an ice wolf but they make a platypus bear look small by comparis…"

"Imouto you were always one to exaggerate a story… it was scarcely past a pup itself… not more than maybe 500 kgs (1100lbs) if that."

Sokka had interrupted her but with a sleepy gentle tone in his voice. It was so warm and tender it caught Suki off guard. But what was really strange was how Katara now froze and stared at her brother. Her eyes were wide as they scanned his face furiously as though seeing him for the first time. Katara's face was flushed with excitement and her lips trembled even as tears bubbled up in her azure eyes.

"What was that term that Sokka referred to her by; imouto?" Suki thought, "I've never heard him call Katara that before or speak in correcting her with such tenderness."

"ANIKI!" Katara cried out falling across her stricken brother's chest, "Oh, aniki, I have missed you so much."

Suki was now very confused and looked at the siblings as Sokka hugged his sister head and shoulders and she buried herself into his chest more. It did appear like a long lost reunion. He pushed her up and started wiping her tears away.

'Imouto you are always spilling streams from those wondrous pools. How beautiful they are like the sea at the first dawn after the long night." Sokka extolled while bending her head forward and gently kissing each of her eyes.

"And you my dear aniki always quick to compliment me," Katara responded as she sat up and started to comb her fingers through his hair, "you are my sunrise aniki."

"There you go exaggerating again my sweet va-rya," Sokka now stoking her braids with equal affection, "plaits look good on you imouto."

"Do you really like them aniki?" she asked blushing even deeper 'I wasn't sure how they would look on me."

"You look like a princess my sweet va-rya," his eyes warm and compassionate, "mom would have loved to seen you like this… all beautiful and made up. Look you're all grown up now as well imouto. When did you grow up?"

Suddenly his eyes turned sad and confused as they filled with tears that started to fall and his mouth contorted into a bitter frown as he began to gulp in air.

"I'm so sorry va-rya… I'm so very sorry," Sokka desperately cried as he started to shake.

"No… no aniki you did nothing wrong," Katara whispered in a loving hush as she put her face down to his trying to calm him, "I love you… you did nothing wrong… it was me. Stay with me aniki I love you please don't… please don't … please don't… my aniki."

"I should have been stronger for you imouto… I knew better and you are my va-rya… how could I!" he wailed with his eyes tightly closed, "I betrayed you… forgive me."

"Aniki… Sokka… please brother… you did nothing wrong. Stay with me!" Katara reiterate with a moan filled plea but this time it was as if he never heard her.

He had let go of her and his arms were across his chest. Sokka's eyes were tightly closed as tears were pressed out of them. He rocked back and forth asking for her forgiveness but never hearing her.

Suki stood horrified not knowing what she had just witnessed. Not really knowing how to even form the question to ask Katara about this tragic scene.

Katara was still stroking his hair and face sighing deeply as her own tears fell in huge drops. She finally turned her red swollen eyes to Suki.

"Guess you deserve to know the entire story Suki but first I need to say goodnight to my aniki. Please hand me a basin of water," Katara requested in a quaking weak voice.

Suki nodded and retrieved a fresh basin of water to which Katara dipped her hands and they started to glow. As she lifted then from the water the glow stopped and the water fell back into the basin and Katara hunched over it in loud sobs. Suki kept her distance not knowing what to do or even if she should comfort her.

After several minutes Katara took a deep breath and was still. She started again and with resolve lifted her hands aglow from the water and placed them at the sides of Sokka's head.

"All is forgiven aniki… rest now my big brother," she said softly over and over again as the glowing waters moved over his temples and he started to relax and then smile.

Soon Sokka was again asleep and snoring as before with a childlike grin on his face. He appeared for being the Vice-Regent like a man that didn't have a care in the world now.

Katara bent the water back into the basin and took the opportunity to brush his locks a few more time before kissing him on the forehead several times tenderly and rubbing her cheeks against his. She now turned towards the bewildered Suki taking in deep breaths and wiping her eyes and cheeks of the moisture.

"This all must look rather strange Suki," Katara said with a small smile picking up the basin, 'but I want you to know that…"

"What the HELL was that Katara," Suki yelled with the utmost concerned, "I can't… what the hell… I can't believe what I just think I saw. Have I been drinking cactus juice or something? Did Sokka just change into a completely different guy that was actually nice and cuddly with his sister… and what about you Katara… how many of you are there? I thought I knew you but the woman I just saw…WHAT THA FUCK… I don't know who the fuck that was." Suki was now shaking her head in disbelief as her eyes darted from Katara to the man on the bed.

"Listen Suki I can explain everything if you would calm down and let me," Katara implored her, "it isn't easy when the past comes up again… especially under these circumstances (setting down the basin and pinching the bridge of her nose) and I can't guarantee that you won't think less of me after I tell you either but now you need to know Suki."

"Well Katara I got nothing but time right now," Suki stated morbidly.

"BAM, BAM, BAM" a knock sounded on the outer door.

"I'll get it Katara," Suki said as she walked towards the door, "I don't want you going anywhere till you've explained yourself."

When Suki got to the door she was greeted by a courtier and escort.

"Pardon Fan Master Suki," the tall stately dressed man commented and bowed, "is the Lady Katara present?"

"Figures…" Suki sighed, "She is taking care of the Vice Regent at the moment. (Suki sounding curt) Is this a crucial matter?"

"I know not the matter Fan Master," the courtier replied, "only that the Queen has requested her presences in the next half hour. What is her reply to the Queen?"

"Tell the Queen," Suki stopped mid sentence and tried to adjust her tone," tell her Majesty that…"

"That I will be there," Katara finished the sentence as she walked up behind Suki.

"Thank you milady," he said with a bow, "I will inform her Majesty right away."

Katara nodded to him as he and his escort turned and Suki closed the door with a slam.

"I don't suppose you can explain that weird shit in the next 15 minutes could you Katara?" Suki asked sarcastically.

"No I can't Suki," she answered looking directly into Suki's eyes, "but I promise you I am not running out on you. I want you to know everything now. I want you to trust me Suki… please."

Suki stood with her arms folded and looked into Katara's blue eyes that did not waver. Katara's stance was open and her look simple.

"Ok Katara… here tonight… right after dinner," as Suki concedes, "no interruption, I want the whole story the good the bad and the ugly of it all."

"That's what you'll get I promise Suki," Katara agreed, "right now I have to change clothes before seeing the Queen; I got all sweaty before. Please take care of Sokka."

"You don't have to ask me Katara," Suki said sounding a bit offended, "I love him and I will protect him."

"I know you will Suki I didn't mean it to sound like that," Katara groaned out her apology.

A heavy awkward silence followed between the two women as Katara couldn't say anymore and she simply left the room with a heavy heart battling her emotions.

**Heartache**

He had been there right in front of her. In the tunnel oh so close… she wanted to run to him and just forget about everything. To her way of seeing the world he might as well been in the same room. He had never heard her sing before and she had planned to make it a surprise now he knew and the dirge would be forever the song he would associate her with. Still he stayed listening to every verse his body trembling and his breathing uneven.

"He's such a wuss," she thought with a sad grin.

Toph sat in her study in the quiet chewing he bottom lip. All her preparations now were complete and if this were any other project; she would be quite proud. This one however brought her no joy or pride but nonetheless it was accomplished and she had given the rest of the day off to the men who worked through the night.

Only Fong and Lei remained in the suite now and had begged her to eat something but she refused. Last night's dinner was the last time she had anything to eat and even though her stomach rumbled she stubbornly denied it satisfaction.

They had also asked her to take a nap but she declined that was well. The dark rings around her eyes bearing testimony to her being up throughout the night. She couldn't sleep… not after all that she had witnessed and the revelation she achieved.

"Well Aang it is said that fasting clears the mind and purifies the soul," Toph spoke into her desk, "I must need to do some more because I really don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"Your Majesty," Lei's voice breaking the silence of the study, "I have what you asked for would you… (Lei stopping her sentence see Toph's downcast mood) is their anything else?"

Toph slowly shook her head no not looking up from her desk. Lei placed the large velvet covered box in front of heron the desk. She bowed her head intending to leave her cousin but couldn't. She walked over to her chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

"You may leave Lei," Toph said in a squeak of a voice, "I don't require your assistance any further."

"I prefer to stay your Majesty," Lei answered in a quiet but firm tone, "my cousin needs some company."

Toph thought about ordering her to leave but she really didn't have a fight in her right now. She had to save her strength and will for later. Besides Lei was right… it was nice just having her sitting quietly in the room.

Soon the door opened again a Fong entered with tea and a tray of sandwiches. She placed them in front of Toph.

"I didn't order…"

"Eat," Fong ordered taking her seat in the corner across from Lei, "this is non negotiable."

Toph noticed that there were no titles or formalities only the command that reminded her of Katara when she was out of sorts.

"Lei sing the Princess a ballad of springtime, "Fong commanded, "it will help her digestion. This is also not negotiable cousin."

Toph took in a deep breath but didn't say a word only picked up a sandwich wedge. She could feel Fong's intense gaze and felt like a little child. Her first bite was amazingly good and her eyes half closed at just how intense the flavor was.

"The smoked tea complements the fish Toph," Fong simply stated, 'you want to drink it after you take a bite."

She nodded picking up her tea and sipping it having another food-gasm. The food and the singing were causing her spirits to lift. She could feel herself relax and somewhere between third and fourth triangle her eyes got heavy and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Toph could feel the small pool of drool on the side of her face and the warmth of the blanket that was draped about her shoulders. She lifted her head rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand and then used the back of the same hand to wipe away the spittle from the corner of her mouth as she stretched and yawned widely.

"Aang loves to watch me stretch," she remembered, "especially when I'm naked."

Toph smiled sweetly for a moment and then the reality of the previous night kicked in turning her smile into a frown.

"Why Aang did you ruin us," she cried putting her head down upon her folded arms on the desk, "I love you so much and you do this to me. I mean I understand Katara but Lili… why Aang?"

Toph was now going over the events from Roku's Island till now. Her sobs only were made worse as she remembered his spectral image in the Inn. She now longed for his touch and kiss. How he held her in this very room and she felt as if they were one person.

"What is the truth Aang," Toph asked with her weeping, "you couldn't go all the way with me or Sugar Queen so you did with Lili? Is sex what matters the most to you? Did I drive you to this? Why… why couldn't you just be honest with me when I asked you?"

Toph's sorrow slowly started to transform into anger as she realized that Aang had not made a single attempt to see her all day.

"So much for true love," Toph spat through her clinched teeth, "you could have at least been a man about it Twinkle Toes and dump me to my face you… you… selfish bastard. Well at least you're not going to be running away from this one without consequences."

Toph stood up from her desk and picked up the velvet case on her desk. She could sense Fong in the outer room. Lei must have gone to dinner or to her quarters depending on the hour. Toph had an errand to run and only she could do it.

**Regrets**

"Well that went better than I could have ever imagined," Aang told Lili with a huge smile as they left the council chamber, "I mean I expected more of a fight than that."

"Well I suppose the nobles decided to cooperate after they saw your formidable poise and bearing Master," Lili said daintily from behind her veil.

"Well Countess," Aang declared with a knowing wink, "I think they actually gave up when they recognized a certain Countess Soo Haan acting as Royal Counselor. I've never seen so many men get that pale all at once."

"You do honor me Avatar. I was so proud of you as you stood up for the commoners and the disadvantaged," she beamed in the glow of victory, "it won't be long before all the inner walls are gone."

"It's the King's vision Lili and a magnificent one at that. It's so revolutionary especially for a noble," he remarked with a satisfying nod, "I guess Toph and her father are more a like than even they realize."

"When the Toph ran away with you the Duke was extremely angry saying that she'd been kidnapped…"

"Yeah Lili I remember that." Aang disclosed, "He had a couple of goof balls following us."

"That's because he was too prideful to admit the truth and knew if the local authorities got involved the truth would be known. It took the fall of Ba Sing Se and the over running of Gaoling to get him to realize that his daughter was right. The child molded the parent so to speak," Lili divulged, "and I kind of believe my being in that council chamber to assist you was also the work of one very innovative young Earth Kingdom Princess."

Aang had never thought about it but this did have the ear marks of a Toph scheme. The King made little more than a brief mention of Lili's participation in the first Parliamentary Meeting. He did not want to be present until he was officially crowned.

Even though he was concerned about himself Toph was still taking care of him through all of this after finding out about Lili and him. Aang's heart sank in his chest. He never made one attempt to approach her today or discuss their situation. He was evading and avoiding as usual just letting everything fall where they may. When was he going to learn to be more direct and help guide even the events in his own life?

'When is your dinner with Toph Lili?" Aang asked taking her arm and turning her to him, "I think I need to be there as well. I owe her… an apology. I also owe you the same."

"Are you talking about what happened with Mei Mei this morning Avatar?" Lili inquired with a side glance, "I don't think you can be held responsible for that I mean…"

"No Lili… "Aang looking down towards the floor, "I mean at the restaurant with Fong. (Lili's interest piqued) I said she kissed me but I didn't mention which part of me she kissed."

Lili stiffened and stood very erect. She jerked her arm away from him and just started walking away with a huff shaking her head.

"Please Lili I know it was very immature of me but I…"

Lili turned on her heels causing Aang to almost crash into her.

"I think Avatar Aang that I need some time to think things over and though you now tell me the truth, you could've told me the same without consequence. Why did you do this… why Aang… I don't understand why you lied to me." Lili demanded flipping up the veil to reveal that Toph like expression of anger.

Aang just looked at her with a blank expression. His mouth was agape but no sound came forth.

"That's what I thought," Lili snapped, "I guess Toph and I will have a lot to discuss tonight won't we?"

With that Lili stormed off as Aang looked at the floor.

**News**

Katara went back to her chambers and changed into a simple sapphire blue kimono with a red trim and matching slippers. She left her hair and jewelry same as before for contrast. The looseness of the robe was quite refreshing.

She now was being escorted into the Queen's sitting room through the large golden door. As she entered she saw all the Queen's ladies-in-waiting sitting in their ranks on the platform and the two dark ones perched directly behind Poppy resembling birds of prey.

Katara bowed to the Queen and she stood, "Please Katara, come sit here next to me my love in Toph's seat. You are practically a princess and I see you as a daughter anyway."

"Thank you your Majesty," Katara answered as she ascended the platform aware of the envious eyes that tracked her.

Poppy hugged and kissed her warmly on both cheeks before she sat down. There was one lady that looked at her with admiration and she sat on the opposite side of the Queen. Katara couldn't help but to notice how pensive she sat and how pregnant she appeared.

"Please ladies, introduce yourselves to our distinguished guest and joint savior of our Kingdom."

Jin immediately stood up and bowed to Katara and started talking fast, "I am so excited to meet you Lady Katara… I never thought I would ever have this opportunity but when Lee… I mean Zuko told me he knew…"

"Excuse me," Katara cutting in, 'Did you say Zuko?"

"Yes… oh I did not introduce myself in my excitement," Jin corrected herself, "I am the Lady Jin, but please just call me Jin. I am Fire Lord Zuko's consort. As you can see we are expecting (Jin whispering) it's a girl."

Katara's mind was now doing summersaults trying to put this new information together. She sat and blinked several times in rapid succession as if to see if Jin were real before starting to speak again, "You are my Zuko's… uh… I mean Zuko's consort as in consort consort?"

"I think the type of consort Lady Jin is Katara is quite obvious," Poppy pointed out with her Toph like giggle that made Jin and Katara blush, "it's obvious that this is a surprise to you as it was to Zuko. I'm sure that you and the Lady Jin can have some time to talk about it later."

"It would be my please Lady Katara," Jin gushed, "meeting you is more than a dream come true."

"Ah, thank you Jin… yes I would love to hear all about how you met Zuko," Katara replied now getting her bearings.

The other ladies went down the line and introduced themselves formally with full titles and bows.

Katara recognized Capt. Ming who sat at the base of the platform. She walked down and clasped wrists with her.

"Ming what are you doing here?" Katara asked happy to see the captain that she had become very friendly with at the tea shop and in the Fire Nation.

"Lady Katara it is good to see you again," Ming greeted her warmly, "I am head of Lady Jin's bodyguard both in the Fire Nation and here."

"That's wonderful and you look wonderful in that dress," Katara said spinning her around, "definitely a step up from those stuffy uniforms."

Ming smiled and blushed a little after her spin while nodding her agreement with Katara. She was enjoying feeling like a woman and the attention that she drew by it. When she wore her uniform she got a lot of the same sex type of attention that she would have to turn away but now gentleman actually introduced themselves and enquired about dates.

"We'll talk," Katara said as she walked back to take her seat beside the Queen.

"You see Ladies," the Queen pointing out Katara's actions, "you need to have friends on all levels because everyone is valuable if you are going to be more than a mindless sycophant."

"Yes your Highness" the lower tier said in unison.

Poppy rolled her eyes and sighed knowing that most of them didn't get it. She then redirected her attention to Katara.

"Lady Katara I know you have been very busy taking care of your brother the Vice Regent after his unfortunate accident. I have sent my chief Physician with orders not to leave his side until your return just to give you peace of mind."

"Thank you your Highness," Katara nodding, "that indeed does help me to relax."

Poppy reached over and took Katara's hand gently before resuming, "I have wanted you to be able to pay attention to an old friend of yours that has come to visit you."

Poppy's words seemed to reverberate through Katara's mind even as one of the dark ladies moved behind Katara's seat.

"A friend… come to visit me your Highness," Katara asked but her thoughts seemed sluggish.

"Why yes… he hurried here in response to your letter and will be here any moment." Poppy massaged her hand and the letter with many warm feelings flooded into her mind like a long remembered dream.

"Haru?" Katara face lit up at his name, "Haru is here right now!"

"Yes I am Katara," Haru answered "just like you requested."

Poppy let go of Katara's hand as she rushed into Haru's arms. The Queen smiled with an air of victory and her dark ladies nodded in confirmation.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Landfall**

* * *

_**[A/N: What happens when all is ready and one goes to makes amends? Toph's been preparing for something like a storm. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine (unfortunately)**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**Djinn= genie like being if you must know.]**_

**Landfall**

Toph held the large velvet box gripped to her chest as she walked down the hall to Sokka's room. Soldiers on either side of the corridor positioned at various points were snapping to attention at the little general's approach.

She recognized some of the men from when she sang and they bowed extra low and she made an additional effort to acknowledge them as well. She felt as though she had made a real connection with many of them and they seemed to be treating her with an increased level of respect.

Toph finally made it to the Vice Regent's room and after rapping once on the door simply entered. As she went in she recognized the Chief Physician and she felt a surge of panic rise in her chest.

"Your Majesty," the Physician stand and bows as Toph enters the room, "I did not know you would be…"

'Shut it Doc," Toph snapped turning to face him with a grimace, "why are you here and is Sokka ok?"

The Physician was a bit taken aback by the abrupt and rude behavior of the princess but from his past encounter he knew it was better to just forgo the formalities and answer her questions.

"Sokka, the Vice Regent is resting comfortably after apparently reinjuring himself severely earlier today," the physician dutifully informed her, "fortunately the Lady Katara and the Lady Ty …"

Toph did not give him a chance to finish his recitation as she turned on her heels and flung open the bedroom doors with her bending angrier than a swarm of hornets whose nest been ripped open.

"SUKI!" she screamed in a voice loud enough to wake the dead if indeed Sokka was dead instead of in a drug induce sleep, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

The start caused Suki who was half asleep by Sokka's side to roll out of the bed and jump into a fighting stance even before she could focus her eyes. Ty Lee on the other hand was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed closet to the door, immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around Toph in an almost python like bone crushing hug.

"Toph," Ty Lee exclaimed with joy, "I've missed you!"

Toph seemed to ignore the intense close personal contact afforded by Ty Lee and continued to address her captain, "what happened to Snoozels Suki and why wasn't I informed that he'd been reinjured. (Suki relaxing trying to get her bearing after the raucous awakening) Why are you just standing there like a statue woman… answer me!" Toph demanded breaking out of Ty Lee's bear hug with a rather gentle push against her exposed mid-drift.

"Don't speak to me like that Toph," Suki barked back walking up to the little general, "especially not in front of my subordinate."

Toph breathed out sharply and nodded her acceptance of the rebuke.

"Alright Suki," Toph said in a quieter but somewhat sarcastic tone, "what did you do to Sokka?"

"Why do you assume I did any thing to Sokka," Suki asked his voice now far less commanding than before.

"Well I don't know Suki," Toph sneered stepping closer to the older girl, "your heart is racing and if your breathing got any shallower I said you either had the hots for me or you're trying to hide something."

"Plus your aura is a misty…"

"You're not helping Ty Lee," Suki cut her off with a hard glare, "and why are you out of uniform?"

"Well you said we didn't have to wear…"

Ty Lee was now shut down by Suki's throat cutting hand sign.

"I think I'll go get something to drink and be back a little later," Ty Lee said nervously as she inched her way towards the still opened door, "anybody else care for anything? (thick silence follows) I guess not… I'll be back later to check up on Cutie… I mean Sokka."

Ty Lee now bounded out of the room as quickly as possible before the fireworks were sure to start. She heard the door slam behind her without human hands touching them. She winced at the force as did the Royal Physician. Ty Lee just smiled and shrugged.

"Lover's spat," she told him leaving a puzzled look on his face as she exited the suite.

Toph stared at Suki who was continuing to wilt under the earthbender's sightless gaze. It felt hotter than when she was facing all those firebenders trying to burn down the Earth Kingdom with the power of Sozin's Comet. Suki sauntered back over towards the bedside turning away from that tell-tale look Toph was giving her. She finally couldn't take it anymore and putting her hands over her eyes started to cry. The tears flowed in streams and she was gasping for air. Suki then felt arms encircle her and she turned in the hold to see Toph's soften face with a distant look on it.

Toph had put the velvet box down on a table near the chair Ty Lee was occupying before she went over and awkwardly attempted to comfort her warrior friend.

"Hey I'm sorry Suki sort of got carried away," Toph apologized loosing her sardonic tone, "I was just so afraid for Snoozels again… but he's not my guy… he's your."

"Well I know you care a lot for him still Toph… not that I jealous or anything," Suki noted as she hugged the shorter girl's head into her breast, "it was just a stupid mistake and I'm so ashamed."

"Here let's sit down and we can talk about it if you want too," Toph offered as she pulled back from the smothering hold thinking that she shouldn't do that again, "I mean it Suki, only if you want to talk about it."

"What's with you Spunky Monkey," Suki surprised by her serious and sudden change in character, "you come charging in like your usual self and now you're a different person… that's been happening a lot today."

"I've just been doing a bunch of thinking Suki and I've come to some conclusion about my life and that some things need to change," Toph informed her with a downward cast of her head.

"So you and the boyfriend are still fighting huh?" Suki asked placing a sympathetic hand on the blind girl's shoulder, "I know you'll get over…"

"There is no boyfriend any longer Suki," Toph said trying to hold back a sniffle, "Aang and I I have … called it … ahhh forget it… I was a fool to rush into this (Toph wiping away her tears) it was a mistake Suki and now I…"

It was Suki's turn to hug her little friend as Toph just shuddered and wiped her tears off of perpetually damp cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Toph," Suki whispered in her ear, "you two looked so perfect for one another."

"Well looks can be deceiving and so can a certain airbending monk," Toph scoffed even as she tried to stem the flow from her frosty jade eyes, "dirty little bastard kissing another woman."

The Kyoshi Fan Master's eyes went wide as dinner plates even as her body stiffened.

"Well Toph you are the other woman where Katara is concerned," Suki pointed out nervously still hugging her now even more rigidly, "isn't it a bit hypocritical… you think?"

"What are you trying to say Suki," Toph asked as her voice turned deftly cold, "I know my position in this mess… what's yours?"

"Wha what do you mean Toph… my position," Suki inquired in a quivering voice, "I, I don't have a position in this… what makes you think I have any kind of a position in this?"

"Well Suki," Toph started the analysis while trying to breathe under the crushing embrace, "you're stuttering, stiff as a board, your heart is racing, breathing rapidly… again, pointing out my faults and cutting off my oxygen supply. It doesn't take a genius to surmise that you have some sort of involvement in this as well."

Suki let go of Toph and turned away from her. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out while tipping her head up towards the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Toph… I really didn't mean to… I mean it was a mistake and I know I shouldn't have done it," the Kyoshi Captain started her confession, "one minute I was just talking to him and the next we were…"

Toph couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought Suki was nervous about sticking up for Katara against her but this was different. Was she really saying she and Aang… she and Aang had done something as well?

"Toph I… I mean I never thought in a million years I would ever just kiss anyone but…"

"So you kissed Aang Suki?" Toph asked in a quiet tone, "It must have been quite a kiss for you to have all this guilt… or was it more than a kiss… was it on the lips or were other parts involved."

"SLAP" Suki had turned and slapped Toph hard across the face. Toph could taste blood in her mouth now. She could feel the Kyoshi Captain's icy gaze on her.

"Well, you kiss my boyfriend and I get a slap that's a fair trade," Toph laughed sadly as she shook her head, "enjoy the boys… I'm outta here."

Toph quickly went for the doors picking up the velvet box off the table and bending the large heavy double doors right off of their hinges as she walked through with a quick wave of one hand.

"Where is the Lady Katara?" Toph asked the Physician who now was standing stunned at the tall doors that lay near his feet missing him just barely.

"She was summoned to an audience with your mother the Queen," the man stammered, "that is why I am here to watch over the Vice Regent."

"Toph I'm sorry!" Suki yelled out after her but it was too late as Toph had already devastated the front doors as well on her way to the Queen's chambers.

Suki pounded her forehead with her fist slumping to the floor exasperated and crying. She had hurt her friend now… twice.

Toph's tears had stopped and anger filled her being. Was there no end to this man's infidelities as it spilled over to even their closets friends?

"I have to make this right," she thought to herself as she quickened her pace, "this started with me and it has to end with me as well. I am so sorry sister Katara for betraying you for my own desires. I should have been honest and forthright with you and let my feeling be known to you before I told him. I knew he is just a little pig-chicken shit and would never fess up unless someone makes him."

Toph's face now changed emotions again as she picked up speed down the corridor.

"Where ya going in such a hurry li'l Sweetie?" Ty Lee asked playfully turning about from the direction she was going to now match Toph's speed and direction.

"Can't stop and play with you now Ty," Toph snapped as she threw up a hand in the cheery girl's face, "I've had enough friendly conversation and hugs for one day."

"Toph I know you're about to do something that's not so good," Ty Lee dropping the chipper tone but continuing to walk with her, "please think this through before you do this… whatever this is."

"Did you pick all that up from reading my lights Freak Show," Toph snickered callously, "you may need to adjust your senses I'm about to set things straight."

"That's Circus Freak," Ty Lee corrected her with a lump forming in her throat.

"What?" Toph stopping and facing towards her with a puzzled looked.

"They call me Circus Freak not Freak Show," she reiterated choking back the tears as the hurt very evident in her voice, "I don't need any more bad nick names."

Toph sighed deeply knowing that Ty Lee's heart was in the right place. Ty Lee stood with one fist to her mouth and her other hand gripping her elbow. Her grey eyes glistening and she was already sniffling heavily.

"Er… okay…I'm sorry," Toph said curtly.

"What did you say Sweetie?" Ty Lee responded with her voice picking up and a small smile gracing her lips.

"I said I was sorry," she spoke up again, "I know you were just trying to help me and I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

Ty Lee leapt forward hugging Toph around the neck and kissing her on the cheek. The same one Suki had slapped her on.

"That should make that nasty slap feel better," Ty Lee whispered to her, "that hand print is starting to fade but you should put some cold water on it. Suki's got a mean swat."

Toph huffed and then cracked a smile. It wasn't much but Ty Lee would take whatever she would give her.

"Ty Lee how do you know it was Suki that put that here?" Toph asked with a slight tilt of her head, I could have done it to myself."

"Nope not you Sweetie," she came back pulling away but cradling Toph's face in her hands looking closely at the marked side, "you would have left a much deeper impression. You're more of a little sadist."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!" Toph demanded surprised by her reply.

'I just mean if you took to hurting yourself you would do a much more thorough job is all," Ty Lee clarified, "hmmm… it must be a Princess thing. Azula had that same trait."

Toph stood now with her mouth totally agape dumbstruck by what she just heard and what's more being compared to the flaming, lightening throwing, psychotic, sister of the Fire Lord was absolutely a low blow.

"Listen Toph whatever has happened between you and Mr. A can be worked out without going through extreme measure," the acrobatic Kyoshi warrior announced again getting serious, "please it may feel like there is no other way but there is always a different path."

"You know people just think you're a pretty set of boobs that can paralyze people Ty," Toph finally spoke after getting over her dismay, "but you're actually a pretty set of boobs that can paralyze people and you care as well."

"Hey how do you know I have pretty boobs?" Ty Lee asked smiling and covering her chest "Are you really blind?"

"Lei mentioned it this morning along with some special move you pulled on her," Toph chucked," if you're going to break the ladies then you won't get anymore to play with in the tub."

"Well to tell the truth Sweetie," her words soft and husky, "you're really the only lady I want to play with… hoo look…your face is so red you can't see that hand print anymore."

"Please don't take this the wrong way Ty Lee," Toph asked exhaling sharply and starting down the hall gain, "but you are a freak!"

"No offense taken Sweetie," she called out with a laugh, "I'll be you're freak anytime."

Toph was aware of the people crossing in the corridor that were now looking and talking under their breath about that last comment.

"Ok Ty Lee… tomorrow… it's a date!" she joked just to add shock value to the gawking on lookers.

She could hear the girl squeal with joy and spring off back towards Sokka's room.

"I hope she knew I was just kidding," Toph thought with a momentary burst of anxiety that caused her to slow her pace to consider chasing after Ty Lee and clarify, "well it really won't matter after tonight at all one way or the other will it?"

With that she continued on her quest tracking the bouncing brown haired beauty bounding down the hall behind her for a long moment before focusing on her original objective.

"Ugh… I really am out of it," Toph shook her head against the thoughts that tried to creep into her mind, "I can't be distracted by anything or anyone."

She refocused and doubled her pace down the hall. Soon she was at the golden doors to the Imperial suites. The guards bowed at the waist as she approached and she nodded to them but did not wait for them to open the huge doors but simply flicked he wrist on her right hand and the doors flew open with a considerable bang. Toph ignored the salutations of the courtiers and stewards as she approached her mother's sitting room. Again the guards bowed but Toph didn't have to open the doors they seemed to open of their own accord as before.

"Mother we need to talk right now," Toph ordered provoking a frown on the Queen's face at the impertinence of her daughter especially in front of her ladies-in-waiting, "and please bring those as well," Toph indicating the dark ladies ignoring her mothers rising anger.

She did not wait for a response from her mother but simply walked around the platform to a private room at its side. The Queen stood and gave a fake smile while her eyes burned with fury to her surprised ladies as she soon followed her daughter into the small room shadowed by creepy one and two.

"Explain yourself young lady this instance," Poppy demanded with a mixture of hurt and outrage in a way that made Toph swallow hard, "I have been working my ass off for you and you disrespect me like that… your mother… Toph how could you?"

Toph took a deep breath and looked towards the floor as she slowly started to speak, "Please Mom, break the link… I'm begging you… break the link."

"What?" Poppy asked as her eyes narrowed, "we are on the verge of completion and now you want me to stop? All the time and planning… all the energy… oh mommy thank you? (Poppy mocked) Was that all supposed to be a joke Toph? Let me guess you and the Avatar had a spat and now you're feelings are hurt. (Poppy grabbing her arms) well wake up Pumpkin it's to late and love hurts."

"Please Mom," Toph begged as she felt herself go limp under her mom's grip, "Katara is my friend and if I do this to her I could never forgive myself. She still loves Aang and we are the ones who…"

"What a time to get a case of the guilts Tophy," Poppy commented almost with disgust letting go of her arms, "you are your father's daughter. He had to learn the hard way as well to take every advantage but he is still a softy."

"Mom if Aang found out that I did this he would hate me anyway," Toph reasoned as her voice was shaking, "and Katara would eventually wake up and realize that she still loved Aang and not Haru. I just can't do that to her."

"I had hoped you'd be more like me," Poppy taking hold of her daughter's tear stained face, "but you have so much tenderness under that rock hard exterior, just like him. I guess that's why I love him. I'll make you a deal Toph. If you want the link broken… (Poppy stroking Toph's hair) you break the link. But you better hurry because Haru is here and he and Katara are alone in the inner garden. I do believe she has something more than petting on her mind and he's looking for a blue eyed bride."

Toph's breath caught in her throat at the thought of what she must do. She could almost feel her mother's satisfaction in this choice more so than the other. She felt as if she would be selling her soul if she did this but what real choice did she have. She had already made a deal with the devil and now was no time to have cold feet. Does she sell out Katara to Haru and live with the guilt or does she face up and end this herself. She had so feared this black art would swallow her up one day that it actually made her tremble.

"Oh Toph," Poppy seeing her shaking, "I was nervous my first time as well but after you walk the path you'll know the ecstasy and exuberance the sheer power of the Truth-Sayer. This is your heritage; it is who you are as much as earthbending."

Toph only nodded her consent meekly keeping her head bowed to the ground. She was breathing heavily knowing that there was no turning back as she set down the velvet box once more. If she was going to save Katara she had to hurry and she prayed that it wasn't too late.

"Now Tophy I will guide you the first time because it can be a bit disorienting. But it is also thrilling. I imagine that you will also experience some form of sight through her mind as well," her mom's voice rising in excitement and pitch, "I know you will be a master in no time my love."

"This is the one and only time I will do this mom," Toph stated with a ragged breath, "I'm really afraid."

"That's why mommy's here Tophy," Poppy expressed in a warm and soothing voice as she now stood behind Toph, "soon the fear will be gone and you my daughter will find a world you never knew existed."

Creepy one now stood directly in front of Toph as her mother placed her hands on her temples. Toph suddenly heard voices in her head. They were muffled at first and then they were coming in clearer. She recognized them. It was first Katara and she was talking rather harshly to… Aang! She could also sense and pick up the image of another man. She surmised that this was Haru and Katara wanted very much to suck face with him and Aang was interrupting her.

"The root of the link feels as a dream," Poppy guided her hearing and seeing the same as her daughter, "you have such good concentration Tophy… I am really impressed."

Indeed all of Katara's heated feelings and most of her aggravation at Aang felt like a dream rather than a concrete experience. Toph followed the trail of discontent with Aang sensing more below the surface.

"Oh, that was excellent," her mother praised her, "you are a natural… a true protégé."

She was finding it easier to maneuver and her anxiety was fading away. What she didn't realize was that her mother had already removed her hand from her temples and was simply watching with glee now the looks that crossed over Toph's face.

Toph now heard more of the conversation between Katara and Aang.

"Aang you have already demonstrated that I no longer mean anything to you and that you have would prefer someone far more affluent," Katara was shouting at him. Toph could see the meaning behind her word. She saw and felt inadequate but to whom was like a shadow still she had to drill down deeper."

"That's not true Katara," Aang or the mental image of him which vacillated between an older and more muscular and a leaner and younger version along with her emotions said, "whatever gave you that impression. Look just yesterday everything seemed okay and today you are walking through the garden with Haru sniffing up your skirt… no offense Haru."

"None taken Avatar Aang," the image of a very mature, buff and mustached man answered.

"Well at least Haru is sniffing my skirt… all you've been doing lately is sniffing or dare I say more with you know who. You don't even have the time of day for me… your forever girl has gone to your for never girl." Katara complained the dream feeling more like reality now.

Toph knew that these implants would become permanent if she didn't purge the root soon. She drove herself to feel the dream impressions and she felt the letter sent to Haru. Still the root was not in the letter.

"I think Haru and I need sometime to talk alone Avatar Aang so if you would please run along _little boy_," Katara said snidely, "we would appreciate it. The adults have some business to take care of."

"FINE!" the now immature image of Aang yelled looking even younger than his years, "Do whatever you want to do Katara! Nice to see you again Haru."

"You as well Aang." the very hot image replied.

The Aang image was fading as she felt Haru arm and arm with her… no not her now… it was Katara she was feeling. She could feel her breathing and her heart beating hard at his touch. She heard her thoughts of marriage and a vision of her and the mustached hot guy in a joining ceremony. Not her but Katara. Toph noted how it felt to have boobs and that Katara was also holding back some gas.

"The clock is ticking Tophy," Poppy prompted her, "if she acts any more on the suggestions no one will be able to convince her they were not hers."

Toph shook her head slightly in order to feel the dream path again. She was at the letter again and then further down she went.

Katara and Haru were sitting on a bench now under a blooming plum tree and the smell was heavenly. Toph was distinctly aware of the coolness of the stone on the back of her thighs… Katara's thighs. "Ignore those outer feeling" Toph said to herself.

Poppy simply nodded in agreement proud of her girl's progress.

"Katara I have waited for this day for so long," the handsome sensitive mustached man spoke with a voice that sent shivers through her, "I have loved you ever since the day you helped free my father and I from that accursed prison."

Toph felt her face get very but she now knew it was just a reflection of Katara's. Now she saw an image. It was faint at first but then as she looked harder it began to get sharper and brighter. It was a woman and she had midnight black hair filled with stars, skin as white as ivory and lips as red as cherries. All these examples spilled from Katara's own mind and Toph instantly understood what she meant.

"Haru it so wonderful to see you again and you are all I have thought about for the last day or so," Katara shyly admitted to her own surprise feeling her desire rising.

Toph felt hers as well and had to take a very deep breath to not succumb to Sweetness' passion and stay the course. Again she saw the woman dressed like a queen and then very seductively in a red dress that hugged her curvy body like a glove. Feelings of anger and jealously swirled around this image as well as inadequacy. The face was still cloudy and Katara was conflicted. Love versus hate, jealously versus well wishing, nurturing versus abandonment, it was truly painful to feel emotionally and Toph's eyes were tearing.

"Katara I came to Ba Sing Se with only one purpose in mind," the ruggedly handsome figure spoke in a mellow tenor, "actually for one person and that person is you."

"Oh Haru" Katara replied as she was literally melting inside.

"Damn Sugar Queen, don't be so easy," Toph fought through the thoughts as she was sopping wet now herself.

She now doubled her efforts to see this mystery woman's face that inspired such fear and conflict in her friend. The face now burst into stark clarity so quickly that it startled Toph. The misty emerald eyes said it all and Toph never knew that Katara saw her in this light. She was gorgeous and she was the link.

"Congratulations my dear you found the link," Poppy said with a hand clap, "do you still want to break it?"

Toph now marveled at how beautiful she looked in Katara's mind. She saw shadows of Aang kissing and making passionate love to her that Katara had vividly imagined. The anger she felt when Aang ignored her in favor of Toph and the shame of losing in the walk. But there was something else; it was the time in the bed when she was teasing Katara and how very excited Katara was feeling in that moment.

That thought now frighten the young earthbender and her right hand flew up striking creepy one in the forehead. Instead of falling down from a hit in the head Toph's hand was imbedded in the creature's head up to the palm. The dark lady looked totally unaffected as Toph a moment later withdrew her hand.

Her mind once filled with the sounds and images of Katara's mind felt now strangely alone with just her own thoughts. She was shaking and feeling weak as creepy two helped her to a chair. The creature's touch was like a cross between cold stone and feathery down has hard as it was soft. The contrast made no sense and the only thing Toph every perceived of them was an outer shell.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you Tophy," her mother raved, "it takes most Truth-Sayers tens of years to do in what you have just done in less than one hour."

"Please save the praise mom," Toph requested as she started to cry, "I-I'm not proud of what I just … of what I've just become."

Toph covered her mouth with her hands and doubled over in the chair. She had been crying so hard and so much now that her stomach and ribs hurt. She could only imagine this was how Katara felt when she had become a blood bender."

A half an hour later lying across the chaise with her head in her mother's lap Toph was enjoying the gentle stroking of Poppy's hand along her ear and forehead. Several times knocks came on the door requesting the Queen's attention and she sent them away. She finally posted a guard with strict instructions no one except the King was welcomed in the door. The dark ladies were gone now one into each of the rings she wore on her forefingers.

Poppy cradled Toph's head and with closed eyes and a gentle smile rocked her. Pride couldn't begin to explain what she felt for her daughter at this moment. In time Toph would understand and see this special gift for what it truly was.

Toph slowly sat up and hugged her mom. They sat that way for a while before she sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank's mom for trying to help me and I want you to know I love you," Toph remarked again wiping at sightless eyes, "also tell creepy one and two thanks as well."

"They need no thanks Toph," Poppy chortled squeezing her cheeks, "Djinns live to serve the Truth-Sayer and we would have no influence without them. It would be boring just discerning the truth of a matter instead of creating truth. We use to be called Truth Tellers like Fortune Tellers. Then we made a pact with the Djinns and now we say what is truth. I know you don't agree with this Toph but in the hands of a good hearted person much kindness can be done."

"What about in the hands of an evil person mom," Toph asked with grave concern, "is that part of the reason the war raged for 100 years mom, I wonder. Where was the guild and why didn't they move to end the war. Reshape the minds of maniacs like Sozin and Ozai."

"You know the rules of the guild," Poppy corrected her, "we cannot mold the minds of a ruler only those who advise them."

"I wonder if that was adhered to in the Earth Kingdom. How can you keep three consecutive Kings in the dark about a war on a global scale without a Truth-Sayer's influence? I saw how Kuie was in total denial and that is usually the earmarks of a master Truth-Sayer mother… guild trained."

Poppy said nothing only smiled once more at her daughter's amazing level of intelligence and observations.

"Well my love," Poppy leaned in to kiss Toph on the forehead, 'that era is over and I watch over the throne now… as well as you. We will protect your father won't we?"

"With all my heart mom," Toph assured her.

Toph had said her goodbyes and now was walking over to the inner garden. The link had been broken but was it in time? What happened between Katara and Haru?

She entered the garden and using Katara's memories made her way to the blooming plum tree. There on the bench sat the lone waterbender. Katara was singing a song. Few people knew that the Water Tribe girl had a beautiful voice. She would sing to Toph when she thought the insensitive guys were not around.

"That's a pretty song Sweetness," Toph told her as she made her way towards her, "is that Water Tribe?"

Katara jumped not hearing the light footed earthbender approaching her. "Oh by the gods Toph," Katara exclaimed with her hand to her chest, "I didn't hear you coming. I thought you were Aang or worse Haru."

"Haru?" Toph asked feigning ignorance, "What is he doing here?"

"Well I sort of invited him," Katara confided blushing slightly, "I thought you and Aang had something going on and so I was feeling kind of…."

"Left out huh," Toph finished her sentence, "So you invited Mr. Prim and Proper to fill in the gap."

Toph started giggling and it rolled from a giggle to a laugh and the more embarrassed Katara got the harder she laughed. Katara then started to laugh herself until tears rolled down her face.

Finally the two girls leaned beside each other giggling and sighing at the thought.

"So where is the Stand-In," Toph asked when she got her breath, "you know I love the guy and want to give him a hug and a shot in the arm."

"Oh… he left crying a while ago," Katara breathed out almost in a whisper, "that was kind of my fault as well."

"Katara you know he's sensitive," Toph said trying to sound sincere, "what did you do to him that bruised his gentle nature."

"Well we… please Toph don't tell Aang." Katara pleaded looking about.

"Okay Sweetness I won't just spill the beans," Toph claimed with her smirky grin.

"Well I had this stupid argument with Aang and I was so mad I took Haru back here and I let him (Katara again looking around) kiss me."

"AH... no you didn't … Katara you floozy," Toph joked punching her lightly in the arm.

"Oh yes I did and the minute I did I swear I heard you say _"Damn Sweetness don't be so easy,"_ it was like you were my conscience or angel Toph." Katara professed taking Toph's hands, "and then his mustache started to tickle my face so bad I was laughing right in his mouth."

"Katara you just sank that poor boy's ego to the bottom of the bay," Toph stated and starting to laugh again.

"It was worse than you can imagine Toph," Katara starting to laugh again as well, "he was asking me what was wrong, I guess he thought I was touched by the moment or something like that and then he figured out I was actually laughing so hard I couldn't talk or breath. He was so mad and red I fell off the bench rolling on the ground trying to apologize but I just couldn't breath, hahahaaha…."

In the retelling of the story both Toph and Katara lost it again and went through several severe rounds of tear jerking laughter. One of them would mention moustache or make the shape of one and they would both start all over again.

Exhausted and now sitting on the ground in front of the bench leaning against each other they were able to recover their voices.

"Whew I don't know how I'm going to look at the guy with a straight face again Toph," Katara admitted, 'I did lead him on and I should apologize."

"Yes you should," Toph agreed, "but make sure you don't laugh in his face. I assume he just stormed off."

"Yep," Katara answered getting back on the bench, "you would assume correctly. He probably never wants to speak to me again. (Katara getting serious) I wouldn't if I were him."

"Don't sell yourself short Sugar Queen," Toph said with a nudge, "egos heal fast and I'm sorry if I had you thinking there was anything between me and Twinkle Toes. I just had the whole date thing as a funny. I guess it just went too far."

"Well I'm also to blame Toph," Katara conveyed with a downturned head, "talk about your major ego. I let mine just swell my head to no limits. I've been so jealous of you…"

"Of me… of me… you have got to be kidding me Katara," Toph stands and shakes her head presumably in disbelief, 'I can't hold a candle to you Sweetness."

"Don't sell yourself short Toph…"

"I am short Katara."

"Haha, very funny Toph," Katara rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious for a moment here. You are one of the most beautiful girls I know and you are getting prettier by the moment. Soon I'm going to look like an old hag compared to you."

"Who says you don't now!"

"Why you little dirt devil!"

"I'm just teasing Sweetness, "Toph also taking a serious note, "I know Aang loves you Katara and compared to you I'm just Appa poo!"

"I definitely don't believe that for a moment Toph," Katara now nudging her, "the other day he was so drooling over you I thought he would need a bib."

"Well the next time he's like that Katara you just let me know," Toph said smugly, "he shouldn't be looking at other girls especially his Sifu in an unseemly manner."

"Well in his defense you did look incredible," Katara confided, "Sokka and Zuko also needed that bib."

The girls giggled once more. Toph then gave Katara the velvet box.

"This is for you Katara. Our bet wasn't exactly a fair one and you fulfilled your side anyway."

Katara opened it to find the matching sapphire and diamond Tiara, necklace, earrings (dual set), bracelets, 8 finger rings, 10 toe rings and anklets they had wagered for.

Katara was stunned and speechless as she looked in the case. It was the most beautiful set of jewelry she had ever seen. Toph didn't wait for her to speak only turned and walked away.

As she was walking away Aang was coming towards her. She could detect that Katara was still at the bench down the path.

"Toph what are you doing here," Aang asked obvious anxiety in his voice, "I haven't seen you all day."

"More like you've been avoiding me all day Twinkle Toes," Toph answered with a sweet smile walking up to him, "but that's okay. Did you like the song?"

"It was…it was more than beautiful Toph," he complimented her with a soft voice.

"I am glad you heard me sing finally," Toph said, "Sweetness can sing as well. Get her to sing one of those Water Tribe love songs and you'll be crying like a baby."

"Uh, thanks Toph… I sure will when we have a moment," Aang replied rubbing the back of his neck, "I have something to say Toph I just…"

Aang was silenced by her arms wrapped around his neck and a passionate kiss on his lips. She then laid her head on his shoulder as his arm hung limply at his side.

"I just wanted to say goodbye the way we started," she whispered sadly in his ear, "Katara is down this path… why don't you go to her. That's why you're here right?"

"I won't let you go," Aang cried softly back not daring to hug her.

"It's not your choice anymore Aang you gave that up when you chose to lie to me."

"I'm sorry Toph," Aang voice getting weaker, "what can I do to fix this."

"Fix this?" Toph softly laughing now still hugging is neck, "the price to fix this is far too high Aang. I don't think you have the guts to face this one."

"I'll do whatever it takes Toph… I swear."

"I don't believe you Aang."

"I swear I will"

"You're lying Aang," Toph whispered again pulling back and kissing him softly on the lips, "goodbye my love. But of course you left me before now."

Toph gave him a weak punch in the arm and a pat on the chest before turning about and walking away.

Aang watched as she walked away his heart sinking in his chest and his arms and legs feeling like they were made of lead. The taste of her kiss echoed in his mind and she was all he could think of right now but why couldn't he run or even call after her. He just felt broken. She had lost all faith in him and justifiably so.

Aang tried to move and he slumped to his knees and a tremor went through his body.

"Flower" he whispered in a haggard breath as his hands covered his eyes and he broke down completely. He was seizing for each breath between the deep sobs and he couldn't remember when he felt so weak. The pain in his chest matched the shame he now felt.

"Aang what's wrong!" Katara yelled as she ran and dropped down at his side, "I didn't mean to hurt you so badly… I love you so much… I'm so sorry."

Katara wrapped her arms around the wailing monk and started to cry with him confessing her love and asking his forgiveness. He on the other hand couldn't stop crying or thinking of Toph.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Day of Reckoning**

* * *

_**[A/N: Toph has said goodbye to Aang and now she has to deal with her won emotions and a few other things. As always things are not as simple of easy as they appear.**_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not creation nor do I hold right or title.**_

_**Now on with the Story]**_

**Day of Reckoning**

Toph felt like she was dying inside as she walked away from him every fiber of her being called for her to just turn around. Each step weighed a ton and all of it up hill it seemed as she made her way out of the garden. She saw with her bending Katara run up and take hold of him as he shook on the ground. Still she was confident, tonight he would come to her.

His words resounded in her mind, "I won't let you go," and she knew the absolute truth of what he was saying. He meant it, no deception, no pretense; he would have confessed it before anyone that stood there.

"Why then did you walk away?" she asked herself her arms tucked around her waist, "He would have told Katara if you asked him too. He would have been yours with no further ties or lies."

Then it came to her why and she recalled the purpose and the lesson that was larger than her personal desires and wants. He had to learn and the cost needed to be high enough so that he would never forget.

"I love you Aang so much," Toph thought, "and you don't have anyone to teach you how to be a man so all your lessons have had to come so hard. (her bottom lip quivering) I wish there were an easier way to do this."

Toph now hurried out of the garden in a full sprint. She could no longer bear knowing that Katara held him plus she had to get ready for her dinner with Lili. The weight of both threatened to undo her unless she hurried. Her courage was at its very end and starting to unravel.

Toph didn't care how undignified she looked as she ran the halls of the great palace. In fact it actually felt good to just run and think about nothing else. She was pretty winded by the time she made it back to her chambers and stopped just before the doors to double over and catch her breath with a faint smile.

"Princess Bei Fong," the masculine voice rang out from just ahead of her, "I have something for you."

Toph had not detected anyone when she first approached so the voice made her jump as she took in a deep breath and saw just an outline of a person, a shell. This was a Djinn and she had a good idea why he was here.

"Aren't you a bit premature whatever your creepy name is?" she wheezed trying to catch her breath, "anyway only Masters get those things."

"Let me help you your Majesty" the Djinn offered and waved his hand before she could protest.

Toph was suddenly able to breathe normally and felt fully refreshed. She stood erect now and faced towards him.

"Let's go in and talk this over," she suggested moving to the door, "I am not a master so there is no need to give me…"

"There is no need for further discussion your Majesty," the Djinn spoke with a commanding voice that made her freeze in her tracks, "you severed a 5th degree link of a dream state. Only a master can achieve that. You are now by bond of the guild entitled and required to accept your companions."

"I won't use them," Toph stated defiantly, "I'll never call them out!"

"That is your choice of course your Majesty," the strange form replied in front of her softly and slyly, "you just have to receive them… what you do with them afterwards as long as it does not violate guild bylaws is up to you."

Toph stood with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face trying to figure out how she could connive her way around the terms. "Tsk, tsk… rings aren't my style because I earthbend so much… so you see I really can't …"

"That was taken into account your Majesty," the Djinn interjected, "so we have made you two bracelets and if you say that you have sensitive skin they are purer than your purest gold and stronger than steel I assure you."

The princess frowned, that was going to be her next two excuses.

"Okay… just give me the damn things," Toph spat holding out her hands in surrender.

He placed what felt like a marble box in her hands but it was light as a feather. She thought to say something else but the presence was gone. The box felt warm and alive pulsing with power and she could hear faint whispers in it. Toph shuddered and dropped the box to the stone floor. When it hit the floor it opened and she heard the tinkling of the luminescent gold bracelets as they struck the stone tiles.

Toph sighed and cursed her skittishness, "Get it together girl you just have to pick them up and put them away… forever."

"Oh your Majesty let me get that for you." Captain Chou offered making her jump again as he knelt down and gathered the bracelets placing them back in the box.

Toph stepped back to afford Chou the room he needed to stand easily without colliding with her. Chou couldn't help but to admire the intricacy of the design on each of the bracelets. They looked like solid gold but were far lighter. The box as well which probably should have shattered on the stone tile floor just skidded with not even a chip.

As Chou was handing her back the box their hands touched slightly.

"_Our fingers touched. I hope I did not offend her." _Chou thought.

"What was that you said Captain?" Toph asked hearing what she thought was a whisper from Chou.

"Huh, I said nothing… here is your jewelry box your Majesty," Chou said bowing at the waist.

"_What is going on with here? Is the little witch trying to demote me again?" _Chou's asked in his head.

"What did you just call me Captain?" Toph snarled at him in surprise.

"Your majesty your Majesty?" Chou cowered and shrunk back.

"_What is wrong with her it's like she is going insane? Should I get the Royal Physician?" _he pondered now in fear.

This time Toph recognized that what she heard was not with her ears but in her thoughts. Somehow a link of some sort was made and she was hearing the Major's thoughts.

"Sorry Captain," Toph apologized with a demure smile and a slight nod, "I was mistaken in that I was distracted by my thoughts, please forgive me?"

"No need to apologize my General," Chou retorted now confident, "one can understand with you being so very busy with your new post."

"_She has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Why didn't I notice it before? By the spirits she is beautiful!" _Chou suddenly realized as she filled his mind.

Toph's cheeks reddened a bit at hearing his thoughts and she turned her face downward giving her a further shy and diminutive appearance.

"I have been addressing you as Captain," Toph's said in a slightly alluring tone, "or maybe should I be saying Major?"

"If I may be so bold my General," Chou standing straight and square, "I believe it would be Major now."

"_Won't the little general be surprised by the 5 dozen panda-lilies I've acquired," _he boasted in his thoughts, _"she might even take note of me? I know she is my general but I can't take my eyes off of her. She is truly a creature of heavenly beauty and even at this young age very much an outstanding woman._"

"Very good Major," Toph exclaimed with a tilt of her head and a teasing glance, "I'm sure you have exceeded expectations."

"Why… huh… thank you …will there be anything else my General," Chou responded a bit surprised but maintaining a more formal and dignified air.

"_She smells of jasmine and orange, I could breathe her in all day. If she would just allow me to be in her presence all the time I would be the happiest man on the planet." _Chou thinking as his eyes rolled up into his head.

This time Toph giggled a little and then decided that she would have a little fun with the Major.

"Yes Major," Toph said suppressing her urge to laugh, "I was sitting on the ground earlier and I wanted to know if there was dirt on the backside (spinning quickly around and lifting the back of her uniform's long tunic) I just hate to walk around that way and no one says anything."

Toph's very muscular buttocks were easily outlined through her silk trousers. She struck a pose that the airbender really enjoyed with her partially bent over and the material stretched tightly. She heard both his breathing and heart stop at the same time.

"_Oh by the spirits I want to bite that ass!" _his mind exploded at the vision.

"It is most fine… I mean the pants… huh…your trousers are… I see_" _Chou stuttered and stammered unable to move his eyes away.

"_You're making a fool of yourself Chou but that is an awesome ass."_ He debated in his head

"I mean no dirt my General." Chou finally settled on an answer as Toph turned back around.

"Thank you Major Chou," Toph replied in a smooth and somewhat seductive tone, "normally I would ask one of my valets but they are not around. You have been of tremendous help. You are dismissed"

"_Oh by the gods of the earth and the spirits what have you done to me Princess?" _his thought swimming as he tried to regain his composure.

"Yes my General," the Major bowed at the waist again and started down the hall.

"_I know I'll be dreaming of Toph Bei Fong this night. She gets more ravishing by the moment how can this be. This morning she is the Queen of bitches and now all I want her to be is the Queen of my world,"_ his faintest contemplation read as he hurried and stumbled down the corridor.

At the last thought Toph shook the box and immediately she heard no more.

"Damn imps," she swore into the box holding it close to her mouth," I should throw you both into a fire pit."

Toph now heard the faintest sound coming from inside of the box again. It was feminine and yes it was giggling like two prankish children would do.

Her curiosity was piqued and she wondered if she should open the box and meet her familiars. It had been humorous and exhilarating hearing the Major's thoughts about her and it was indeed flattering as well. Still she couldn't let herself be distracted and she sighed deeply remembering the purpose of the evening.

Another time maybe girls," Toph chimed at the box, "tonight I have more important things to do than to play with the likes of you two."

"AHHHHH!" the disappointing response came out in unison.

As she walked into her apartment the first thing that overtook her was the strong but sweet aroma of the panda-lilies that Maj. Chou had successfully gathered. She walked through the strongest fragrance as she made her way to her study.

As she entered she went to her desk and pulling out the bottom drawer what looked to be a grey metal block she placed it on the desk. With a passing of her hand a seam cut horizontally across it and she lifted the top off. In it were a couple of small keepsakes. She expanded the block just a bit to fit the box and placing the lid back on with a wave of her hand the seam was gone. Toph put the block back in the bottom drawer and closed it.

"Well you both should be safe enough in there," she said to herself with a small grin, "now to get ready to receive company."

She was going over to the bathroom to get freshened up and put on the clothes that Fong had set out for her but before she got there she heard the front door of the suite open. She immediately recognized the footsteps.

"Coming over to even out my face Suki," Toph snapped not bothering to turn around.

"Please forgive me Toph," Suki asked as her voice was cracking, "I was way out of line and you didn't deserve any of it. You have been nothing but a good friend to me and I turn around and treat you like this I…"

Suki was now completely in tears and walking slowly towards Toph's back with her hand stretched out for her shoulder.

"Please don't touch me Suki," Toph requested in a small solemn voice, "you are still my friend and I love you but right now I just…"

Toph closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists in her frustration. How many times had people walked on her emotions assuming she didn't have any or was so hard she would just shrug of the insult? Though Suki's apology was appreciated it came at a bad time with all the other issues she was trying to deal with.

"Ah… just go and take care of Snoozels okay… that's the best I'm sorry you can give me," she declared in her choked voice.

"I don't believe you Toph," Suki commented sadly, "you're always putting up a brave front but I hurt you and I know it."

There was a long moment of very uncomfortable silence.

"Yes you did… you hurt me Suki… and guess what it still hurts," Toph admitted turning now towards her, "but a hug and a kiss isn't going to fix how deeply you have hurt me. So please you've said I'm sorry and I've accepted that. Please go… please."

Suki nodded her compliance as she turned and walked out but not before casting one last long heartfelt look at her little comrade.

Toph could tell that as Suki was walking down the hall she was crying bitterly. It gave her no joy and it seemed that all she could do today was cause pain and sadness for the most part. Her own eyes were moist but she forbade them to release a single teardrop. She did not have time for such luxury.

She followed Suki until she was sure she would not turn back around. Now she breathe a sigh of relief and started again to focus on the matters at hand.

Before she could start again however she heard the door open again. It wasn't Suki this time. Toph stiffened and bit her lip. There was a reason she didn't pick up his footsteps before he hit the door.

"I already told you Aang we're through and I'm…"

She stopped speaking when he embraced her in his warm and incredibly strong arms. She could hear his heart beating wildly like a caged beast attempting to escape and get to her. She wanted to give in and collapse onto his shoulder.

"Flower… I can make this right I swear I can." Aang promised his words desperate and hurried, "please just give me a chance to prove it."

"Will you go this moment and tell Katara about us right now Aang?" Toph challenged him, "Hey… I can still smell her scent on you Twinkle Toes."

Aang released his hold and stepped back from her. He took her hand and pressed it to his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat.

"Yes Toph," he answered in stern voice, "I will if that is what is going to make this right."

He then let her hand drop and started to turn for the door with determination when she lunged forward hugging him around his chest from behind.

"Kiss me Aang," she said in a hush.

Aang shook at the words and turned to see in her face desire and sadness. It hurt him deeply realizing that he had brought such grief to this one he loves. He gently kissed her; his lips softly brushing against hers as he opened and closed his mouth saying a voiceless 'I love you'.

His alluring touches were more of a tease and right now she didn't need to be teased. Toph threw her arms around his neck and drove her gyrating tongue deep into his mouth breathing heavily. She ardently kissed him several more times until both of them were breathless.

"If you are serious about making this right Aang then meet me at the old rock pit outside the city tonight at 11:00," she told him her face flushed and still breathing hard, "I warn you… it will cost you more than you're willing to pay."

"I don't know what that could be Flower because being without you even for this short period of time is killing me?" he informed her pulling her into a closer hug.

"OH AANG" she cried out her head falling upon his shoulder, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Toph," he replied in a soft comforting voice, "and I so sorry for hurting you."

They stood like that for at least 5 minutes while she soaked his shawl with her tears. She finally pulled out wiping the last of the drool and snot onto his shoulder.

"Eleven O'clock sharp pupil Aang," Toph reminded in a serious tone, "be ready for the lesson of your life."

"What do you mean the lesso…"

"Will you stop asking all those stupid questions and just be ready okay Twinkle Toes," she barked back at him with obvious annoyance.

Aang loved seeing her back to her old self and not so sorrowful acting. This he took as a good sign and smiled.

"I will be there ready at eleven o'clock Sifu Toph," Aang answered with a respectful bow.

"Go now Aang," Toph ordered, "my dinner guest has arrived and I haven't even changed because of all these interruptions."

"I will help you get ready your Majesty," Lili offered having stood quietly by observing Aang and the tearful Princess for the last few minutes from a respectful distance.

"Thank you Lili," Toph responded with a gentle smile her way, "you are always so very helpful. Isn't she Aang… don't you find this Nomad helpful?"

Aang who had been leaving the room stopped when Toph mentioned Nomad in a mocking sort of tone. He took a deep breath and then turned to look towards them glancing at the two very similar looking women.

"Toph, Lili is Nomad now that means she is one of my people. I would respectfully request of you to please respect her choice and title in this as you would mine," he communicated in a very no nonsense way that surprised them both.

"Of course Aang… I am sorry if I offended you," Toph immediately spoke up bowing to him, "you as well Lili. I didn't mean to make sport of your faith and I know that you are the only other person Aang has in this world."

"He also has you your Majesty and the rest of your friends," Lili corrected her, "I have just chosen to walk the same spiritual road."

Lili had arrived for dinner not in a fancy dress but the simple auburn colored hooded robe of an acolyte of the Way. Her hair was pulled back into a single braid and she bore the air medallion around her neck.

Her appearance so startled the young Avatar at first sight especially wearing the acolyte's clothing in the palace that he just walked right past her when he was leaving at first. It took Toph's slight to bring him around where he would stand as her master. Now looking at her, he was just proud.

"Thank you so much Toph," he expressed with genuine gratitude as he returned her bow, "I do so love you."

"Yeah, yeah, (blushing) just don't be late Twinkle Toes," she once again reminded him.

Aang took another relieved sigh before departing the room. He still was a bit apprehensive about having Lili and Toph alone in the same room so soon after Toph finding out about their interludes but she was starting to behave like the old Toph.

"Shall we get you changed your Majesty," Lili again offered.

"Listen Lili," Toph turning quickly on her, "right this moment we no longer have any rank or station… you got that. I need you to talk to me straight about you and Aang and I'll do the same with you… agreed?"

"Yes your Majesty, huh I mean Toph… agreed," she replied more than a little relieved, "anything you want to know just ask."

"Good… ok… so are you still going to help me get changed Lili?" Toph asked with a playful grin.

"Yes I think I will Songbird," Lili answered taking her by the arm, "lets she what wretched outfit Fong picked out for you. Do you know she has no fashion sense?"

"Hello," Toph waving her hand in front of her face, "blind girl here. You could dress me like a clown and I'd never know it."

"Now that's an idea," Lili jested, "the clown princess does have a catchy ring don't you think."

"As long as you're dressed the same way no problem," Toph laughed and they headed to the bath.

Lili and Toph spent some personal time just talking and joking in general. Lili did pick her out another outfit and did her hair in a single braid looped atop her head leaving her long bangs hanging in the front. Toph ended up in a simple very loose silk green and yellow tunic with matching trousers. She chose not to put on any slippers. The tunic had the pattern of a dragon flying through the sky on it.

When they were all finished Toph led the way out and they sat in the front room.

"I am really hunger," Toph complained, "what's taking the food so long?"

"Well it maybe because it is still about an hour and a half before dinner," Lili pointed out, "would you like for me to order you something now."

"No, I'll get it," Toph said as she stood and walked to a set of hanging ribbons, "would you like something?"

After the steward came and took their order Toph sat back down with a pensive look on her face.

"First Lili let me say that I am sorry for my behavior earlier today. I should have never treated you like that. I have no real claim on him and plus I deceived my father and mother into believing that you were attending him but the joke was really on me wasn't it?" Toph asked with a short gasp before covering her mouth.

"There was no joke being perpetrated cousin," Lili's voice shaking at seeing Toph's pain, "I did not expect to fall in love with him in a matter of moments but I was bewitched when I thought I was in control."

"It would seem he has that ability," Toph replied thinking about Suki, "Please tell me about your first encounter cousin. Do not try to spare my feeling in this."

"Yes your…I mean cousin," Lili corrected herself and then started to tell of the night she snatched her from the arms of the Avatar and certain deflowering. She told of how following her directive she went back that next morning and attended the Avatar to offer herself instead of the Princess and explain why it was important that she, Toph, remain a maiden. Lili spoke of how Aang started out extremely vexed but then became calm even noble having refused her when she offered herself to him not even letting her take care of him by hand in the tub which was customary.

"So what happened if he was so gallant," Toph jeered obviously angry as expected, "did you guys just happen to trip and fall into each other or something?"

"No Toph," Lili answered wiping tears from her eyes as she hurt for her cousin and felt love for Aang, "he hugged me and I knew… I knew that I would give anything to have him."

"OVER A HUG!" Toph screamed jumping up from her chair, "A spirit cursed hug and you fuck him on the spot after he turned you down how many times. (starting to pace) How did you change his mind or did you just let the goods do the talking?"

"I thought we weren't going to be insulting Toph?" Lili asked sitting back in her chair, "If this is too much for you to handle then I will stop until a time you are better able to hear the truth."

Toph took in a huge deep breath and let it out in a slow calming release. She then went back to her chair and sat down.

"I'm sorry once again cousin," she apologized trying to put on a pleasant face, "so what happened next," her fingers digging into the arms of the chair.

Lili evaluated the little princess until she saw most of the tension drain from the strained smile. Fortunately the food they had order arrived and it was a welcomed break for both.

Toph sat down her cup of ginger chai after finishing her sweet biscuit now relaxed. Lili was sipping a warm brandy.

"Hey I thought you nomads didn't drink," Toph exclaimed with a smirk, "why are you drinking?"

"Nothing in the book against it," Lili responded taking another sip, "so I figured its ok. And our conversation is best done over a good port or brandy."

"Oh," Toph said simply nodding at the logic of her answer.

Lili decided she should resume and picked up from the hug explaining how it made her feel and that she actually left the Avatar's room. Toph's face hardened when she heard that Aang slipped into the tunnel after Lili and that he actually air bent her on top of himself.

At the end of it all Toph was tapping the edge of her teacup with her index finger. She had a very thoughtful look on her face now and occasionally took a sip of the steaming brew. She said absolutely nothing just sat.

"Well Toph," Lili asked feeling anxious again by her demeanor, "what do you think?"

"Well Lili," Toph began slowly after taking another long sip, "the man I love is a bastard. A manipulative, scheming, little bastard for taking advantage of a woman in your position when clearly he could have avoided the whole incident."

"I really don't see what you mean your… I mean cousin," Lili expressed with a rather confused look, "how could he have manipulated me? I am an experienced courtesan trained to handle men of all types."

"Except the shy and naïve type Lili," Toph filled her in. "Aang was still angry about your little interruption and simply changed his mind about your offer. He simply substituted you for me. He's always going to play Mr. Sweetness and Light but that boy has a cruel streak as wide as this city sometimes," she added thinking of the time at the library with Appa.

This time it was Lili who was getting angry as she slugged down the last of her brandy.

"But he never expressed that… ever… cousin. He's always called me Lili except when we're using our love names," she uttered searching her memory for any sign of what Toph was speaking of.

"So cousin," Toph casually asked, "what are these 'love' names."

"Well his is Eros after the god of…"

"Yeah I know who he is Lili," Toph interrupted her.

"Well mine is…is Flower," Lili said with loving lilt in her voice.

(CRASH)

Toph's teacup had hit the stone tiled floor and shattered. Her face was flaming red against her green tunic as she looked totally maniacal with her teeth bared.

"When does he call you Flower Lili," Toph ground out through her gritted teeth.

Lili was staring at Toph's obvious seething disposition but didn't want to challenge her.

"When he releases he always calls Flower. I asked him about it and asked if that was my love name and he said yes." Lili explained quickly pouring herself another brandy.

The answer seemed to do the trick as Toph began to change back to her normal porcelain color and relax blowing at her bangs.

"Whoa…well Lili that was close I thought I might have to kill him until you explained it." Toph exhaled and poured a new cup of ginger chai.

"Explained what Toph," Lili nervously questioned as her heart was beating faster, "please tell me cousin."

"You see Lili," Toph now facing her, "I am Flower, I have been since before you knew him. Yes cousin, each time he released in you…(she sighed) he was actually thinking about me."

Lili's emerald eyes opened wide in shock as she shook her head no. She then remembered when she first came through the tunnel to attend him and he thought she was Toph. He did call her 'Flower'.

"Son of a cheap whore he lied to me again!" Lili screamed out.

Lili had hurled her glass so that it flew across the room shattering against the far wall. She folded over in her chair and started to yell, cry, curse and scream as she pounded her fist on the upholstery.

Toph sat back in her chair sipping her drink. She didn't like hurting Lili but there was a certain satisfaction in allowing her to see this part of Aang. Toph could not deny that she fiercely loved the stupid boy with all his faults. She could hear Lili thrashing about in the large chair kicking her feet on the ground as she was now bawling like a baby.

"Ugh," Toph cried standing up to walk over to comfort Lili, "OW!"

Toph had forgotten about the broken teacup that lay at her feet and stepped upon the jagged handled part cutting open the bottom of her foot just under the arch. Toph fell back into her chair lifting the injured appendage.

Lili immediately stopped her sobbing hearing the cry of pain from Toph. When she focused her eyes fully she saw the blood flowing from the bottom of the Princess' foot.

'Oh your Majesty," Lili gasped grabbing a napkin from the tray and running to her, "you've injured yourself."

"Ya think… ow," Toph moaned and grimaced, "stupid teacup."

Lili was now examining the piece of glass in Toph's foot as it rested over a basin of water.

"I can remove the glass but then you will need some stitches," Lili informed her, "the cut is deep so it will leave some numbness your Majesty unless I get the Water Tribe girl to help."

Toph had her hands pressed against her temples fighting back the pain and listening to what Lili was telling her.

"Phantima," Toph seethe, "she's a healer… Katara no… no Katara."

"But the Lady Katara is your friend," Lili argued, "Phantima is not as skilled or as powerful as she is."

"Lili take care of the pain and then get Phantima," Toph ordered in no uncertain terms, "that's an order Captain."

"Yes my General," Lili responded pushing on a pressure point and seeing the relief come to Toph's face. She then went and summoned a steward calling for her medical kit, acupuncture set and Private Phantima on the double.

Her kits arrived first and using the low center table she covered it in a clean large sheet. She put on an apron and washed hands thoroughly before positioning Toph's foot on the table.

"Your Majesty I will need to get the glass out of your foot. So that it will not hurt I will numb your leg from the knee down. I know you use your feet to see so I don't want you to be started if this causes any discomfort," Lili warned her."

"It can't be anymore uncomfortable than having this gods cursed piece of porcelain stuck in my foot," Toph challenged her with a crooked grin.

"Maybe a sip or two of bandy as well would be of benefit," Lili purposed.

"That sounds like an outstanding idea," Toph's spirits lifting , "in fact I think there is some right over there (pointing to Lili's chair) I won't even need a glass."

"I will pour you a small amount your Majesty and you cannot order anymore I am the doctor." she informed her now scoffing patient.

Lili poured her enough to cover the bottom of the glass and handed it to her. Toph's first drink made her cough and eyes water. She smiled and nodded her appreciation before downing the rest feeling the warmth in her throat and chest.

Lili now pulled up the general's pant's leg up above the knee and started to apply the long needles. Toph felt the lower half of her leg starting to lose feeling and her vision that was coming through the table fade. It was more frightening than she had anticipated.

"Lili can I please have a bit more brandy," Toph asked in a timid voice, "I, huh… I ,"

"Not to worry little cousin," Lili calmed her, "as soon as I'm finished you will be back to normal."

"Ok Lili," Toph said nervously.

After Lili was done she scooted next to Toph in the big chair and the two locked arms leaning head to head.

"I was so afraid that you would hate me cousin," Lili told her in sad voice.

"I did hate you Lili," Toph admitted, "I hated you and I hated him but most of all I hated myself."

"Why did you hate yourself Toph," Lili asked softly kissing her cheek.

"Because it exposed what I was doing to my best friend Katara," Toph disclosed firming up her hold on Lili's arm, "that girl was not only my friend she was my sister and to some extent my mother. I love her so much (sob) and then I take her… her… love from her."

Toph buried her face in Lili's upper arm and cried as Lili patted her head.

"You didn't choose to fall in love with him Toph. Why don't you tell me how it happened for you while we wait for Phantima?" Lili suggested pulling her face up so that she could look into Toph's red rimmed eyes, "And remember spare no details."

"Toph started from when Aang showed up at the Earth Rumble and defeated her. She insisted he cheated because she was not expecting airbending. Lili agreed whole heartedly and they both laughed when she called him a scoundrel. Toph then told her of his appearance at the house and their kidnapping and how she single-handedly defeated the entire earth rumble entourage to save the Avatar. Lili notice how Toph's face was still tinged with sadness as she recounted how her father would not allow her to go and train the Avatar.

"I guess I was drawn to him even then Lili," Toph thinking back, "but he was just mainly a dumb boy."

Toph skimmed over some of their adventures and how she trained him to be an earthbender in record time. Then she got to that part about Roku's Island. Toph's cheeks went magenta and her voice low as her breathing went shallow. Lili looked twice at her because the girl felt like she just developed an instant fever. She told Lili about how she felt for him and all her thoughts and desires suddenly surfaced in a rush that she could not control. Toph likened it to a volcano.

"He invaded my world Lili, my thought and dreams. Hell I couldn't even take a pee without thinking about him. That's when I started actually kind of started hating Katara and noticing that she was always pushing in next to him," the princess sneered, "First to get a hug or talk to him. But when he wanted to express his feeling to her, the cow would just shut him out. I could hear him crying in the night over her and I wanted to comfort him but he didn't want the blind little girl. Well I didn't think he did at the time… I guess I was wrong."

That though made Toph smile broadly and gave her a little giggle as well.

She now told Lili about how just a couple of days before facing Ozai Aang disappeared. About how the monk didn't want to take the vicious Fire Lord's life and was torn as what to do.

"At first Lili I was calm… I just thought he ran off to think things over. He usually did that when he got really upset. I even teamed up with Zuko to go look for Aang but all my rambling and Zuko's preoccupation with looking did nothing but frustrate us both. Yep I was chatting away about my life like a dimwitted schoolgirl to keep from worrying about that bald knucklehead. It was hard keeping my head but Zuko came up with a plan and he had some weird lady bounty hunter whose animal could track anybody. Hmph… when that that bounty hunter lady told Zuko Aang was gone I remember not breathing for a second or two until she explained that her animal couldn't find him.. We did find Uncle…"

"Uncle who? " Lili inquired.

"Zuko's Uncle Iroh," Toph answered with a warm smile," he serves the best advice and tea in all of Ba Sing Se."

"Oh yes," Lili nodding, "General Iroh."

"Yep and as usual he encouraged me even though I asked what if Aang doesn't show up but he was confident he would. I went with Suki and Sokka so that I could be there with Aang when he faced the Fire Lord. It wasn't going to be like the last time when he fought Azula in caverns here. I was going to give my life if need be to guarantee that and I almost did."

"You have been through so much already my little cousin," Lili expressed rubbing her head to Tophs, "and Aang… does he know all the turmoil you suffered about him?"

"He know some of it cousin but I haven't confessed all," Toph explained "I didn't want him to feel like I was pressuring him into liking me."

"How did you two become involved cousin," she asked now with almost a childish tone, "who confessed to whom?"

Toph now went back to the beginning of the week and told her how she was going to confess and then Katara as usual barged in and stole the show. After talking to uncle she decided to confess that evening while Aang was walking her back to the Inn via the park. She expressed her feeling and how he then kissed her and how thumping was born.

"I still just call it bending but the moron likes the term thumping because of that tapping thing he does," Toph mumbled out with a deeper blush, 'I sure you know about that."

"Yes… most assuredly I do cousin," Lili confessed with an equally reddened face and looking away, "he has ruined me for any normal man I think cousin… he has lied to me and I don't know what to do."

"Then help me Lili teach him the lesson of his life," Toph purposed with a mischievous grin.

"I heard you mention it to him but I know nothing of the details or how

I could help Toph," Lili replied uncertainly.

"I told him to meet me at eleven o'clock in the old rock pit and be ready to experience the lesson of his life," Toph divulged with a wicked grin, "this young Avatar need to learn the meaning of honor and that it isn't good to play with a woman's affections. I've already setup everything just in case he said he would pay the price."

"And?" Lili prompted her, "what did he say?

"He said that he would pay any price Lili to fix this," Toph announce triumphantly, "So if you can help me I think we both can teach this wayward flyboy what honor and respect is all about. What do you say Lili… are you in?"

Lili studied Toph's sideways smile. They had now shared so much and yes she agreed that the nefarious Avatar need to be taught a lesson and fast before he moved though the rest of the ladies in the palace.

"Ok Toph I'm in," Lili pronounce with a flare, "but we have to get this foot fix first. Where is that goofball Phantima."

Almost as if on cue Fong, Lei, Mei Mei, Kikei and Phantima came though the door. Mei Mei and Kikei were dragging the reluctant Phantima.

"See Phantima the Princess is hurt," Fong pointed out to the still cowering light blue eyed dark skinned woman, "if she were a demon would she be bleeding?"

"Very much so Demon Sergeant Fong," Phantima answered in a small voice as she bowed with her head to the floor before Toph and Lili, "everyone knows that when demons take human shape they can bleed just like a real person."

"Then fix me like a real person Pvt. Phantima before I lose anymore blood or it will be your blood I will be replacing it with," Toph snapped at her causing the study door to open and close with a loud bang.

"Ahheeee! Yes my Demon General Princess Master… Pvt. Phantima is your humble servant for all of her life."

_**[A/N: Next Chapter- The Lesson of His Life.]**_

* * *

**Chapter 38: The Lesson of His Life Part 1**

* * *

_**[A/N: Hi all in an effort not to make huge chapters I have again limited the size of this one. There is a lot here and I hope you enjoy the interaction. With the Holiday it took a bit longer to complete. The next one should be sooner.**_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine I swear.**_

_**Now on with the story.]**_

**The Lesson of His Life Part 1**

_**The Setup**_

_**More than Expected**_

Aang now was heading over to Sokka room to talk with Katara. He had a sense of weightlessness as he walked the corridor… finally he would reveal all and no longer lurk in the shadows. Katara would know about Toph and they could talk about their relationship as a whole if there was to be one.

Aang imagined Katara being startled by the news at first as she cried softly turning from him in shock only to turn back again in a melodramatic fashion with care and understanding.

"Aang I love and… (she sobs lightly) and we can work out anything," she says in a warm caring voice as the wind pushes her hair to the side and her eyes shimmer. "I understand."

"You're the best Katara!" Aang envisions himself answering back as they were now again on the beach at Ember Island.

Aang shook his head and rubbed his forehead relieving himself of the vain imagining as he neared the Vice Regent's suites. Outside of the doors, that had been rehung, the Chief Physician and Ty Lee sat in chairs with a small table between them playing some sort of card game. Aang just noticed that Ty Lee had most of the cards built up on her side of the table and she was smiling. The doctor just appeared frustrated. Aang walked past them for the door not wanting to interrupt whatever they were playing.

"I wouldn't go in there without knocking first if I were you Aang," Ty Lee warned him not looking up from her game with a rather serious voice.

"I second that Avatar, the ladies Katara and Suki have been involved in a somewhat heated discussion for little while now and that is why we sit here." the Royal Physician added.

"Oh I see," Aang replied with a knowing smile.

"No you don't see," Ty Lee retorted sharply standing up to face him, "this is really serious Aang whatever is going on in there is between the two of them. I don't know what it is about but they kicked us out of the apartment all together."

Aang's smile fell away and concern replaced it, deep concern. Had Suki told Katara that she kissed him and now Katara was enraged at her? That had to be it! He had to go in there and explain that it was nothing and that Suki was just kidding around. Aang moved to the door and knocked taking the advice not to just barge in.

At first there was no answer which gave him a feeling of anxiety so he rapped harder shaking the door. This time he extended his earthbending and felt the catlike walk of Suki drawing near.

Suki jerked opened the door so forcefully that it made him jump back even though he was aware of her on the other side.

"I told you I did not want to be… Oh Aang," Suki had started out with a growl before noticing it was Aang and now changed it to a sickenly sweet tone, "I guess you're here to speak with _**Va-rya**_."

"Who?" Aang asked noting the deep red rings around her eyes and the scowl on her face. The way she said that strange name was like a cobra-ferret spitting its venom into the eyes of its victim.

"_**Va-rya, **_it's for you," she yelled back into the room now giving him an icy glare as she moved back from the door, "it's your other one, _**Va-rya**_!"

The puzzled Avatar stood still not daring to enter the chamber. He could hear arguing but it was all in raspy whispers. He recognized Katara's voice and her footfalls as she was making her way towards the entrance. This time he was startled by the apparition that loomed before him. Her hair was completely down and disheveled with her bloodshot eyes barely visible beneath her long dark brown bangs. Her face had the ashen appearance of a person in the deepest of mourning.

"Ka-Katara… what's wrong," Aang urgently sought trying to stay calm, "is it Sokka?"

"Sokka is fine Aang… just leave me and Suki alone okay?' Katara requested in a voice ready to break into tears at any moment, "We just need to talk through a few things… you know woman to woman."

Aang looked at his downcast love and saw the Kyoshi Captain standing with her arms crossed defiantly in the room behind her.

"I'm coming in Katara," Aang announced boldly "I don't know what's goin…"

Aang stopped talking as Katara put a stiff arm in the center of his chest.

"That's right Aang," she declared with authority, "you don't know what's going on here and you won't know unless I tell you."

"Katara I'm only trying to help," Aang stated seeing anger pass across her face.

"Now I asked you to leave but you have chosen to disregard my request," Katara spoke with a commanding voice "this time I'm telling you…"

"C'mon _**Va-rya**_," Suki interrupted from inside of the room, "I'm sure he would love, _**Va-rya**_ to hear the story as well, _**Va-rya**_."

Katara screamed back over her shoulder, "**DAMN YOU SUKI**, will you just **SHUT UP,**" her head now slumping and voice going low, "please… please just shut up."

"Oops sorry _**Va-rya**_, didn't mean to interrupt you, _**Va-rya**_." Suki mocked coldly from behind.

Aang noted that each time the Fan Master used that name it was like Katara was being shot with one of Azula's lightening bolts. He saw the pain rising in her eyes and wanted so much to help her but as he pressed in to hug her Katara raised her other arm into his chest to keep them separated.

"If you really want to help me now Aang," Katara urgently requesting of him, "you'll leave me the **fuck** alone or you can just find yourself a new girlfriend. At this point I really don't care Aang."

With that she pushed away from him and closed the door. Aang could see where her tears had hit the tile and he knelt down on one knee to feel them. His fingertips picked up the vibrations from inside and he decided to listen in more closely as he placed a hand on the spot now and focused picking up more of the sounds emanating from within.

"I told you I would tell you everything Suki," Katara pleaded with the obstinate warrior, "why are you acting this way?"

"Sokka explained everything Katara," Suki hammered back at her, "every unseemly little detail… oh yeah I forgot… _**Va-rya**_."

"But Sokka doesn't know everything," Katara protested, "he only…"

"It's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations," Ty Lee broke in giving him a harsh look while pressing a nerve on his wrist that made the conversation disappear and his hand numb, "even if she is your girlfriend. I think you should respect her wishes Avatar."

Aang had been listening so intently he did not notice when Ty Lee knelt beside him. As they both slowly stood he felt even more embarrassed as the Chief Physician was also giving him a disapproving look.

"You're right Ty Lee, I let my curiosity get the better of me and if I really love Katara I need to respect her request. She'll tell me everything in due time." Aang said trying to restore some of his dignity.

"That's right Aang," Ty Lee assured him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder that relieved the numb feeling in his hand, "you two are just starting out and will have to learn to trust each other."

"Speaking of trust," Aang spoke with a wryly smile as Ty Lee sat back down to resume her game with the Royal Physician , "did you know doctor that Ty Lee can read your aura and tell if you have a good or bad hand; sooo… I hope you haven't been playing for money."

Aang saw the sudden sheepish look on Ty Lee's face and the shocked one on her victim.

"I was going to give you back every coin," Ty Lee countered as Aang ran down the hall snickering.

_**The Healing Touch**_

Phantima looked with reverence at Toph. She was definitely afraid anytime she was in the presence of the Great Demon Lord's Consort. Now the demon had injured her host and needed it fixed. Well the demon had only done good by her and so it was only natural to do good to one's benefactor and also she did not want to be eaten this evening.

Phantima asked for a new basin of warm water which was immediately brought out. As soon as Lili removed the shard from Toph's foot it was placed it the basin and Phantima placed both hands in the water as well. The water in the basin lit up like the full moon casting a shadow back upon both Phantima and Toph. A few moments later the light died down and Phantima removed her hands with a smile and moved to bow her forehead to the floor.

"I pray that Phantima's work is acceptable to you Demon General Princess Master," she begged, "I have done my best."

As Lili lifted Toph's foot from the pinkish color water she saw that the skin was smooth and there was no sign of any wound… any wounds ever… no scars! Not a callous or even a rough patch of skin. She marveled at how baby smooth the princess's foot felt.

"Well Lili," Toph asked impatiently, "how's it look and can I get the feeling back in it now."

"It's beautiful your Majesty," Lili observed, "much more than I could have ever expected."

"She healed me the same way," Kikei added, "even many of my old scars and burns she was able to heal. All my broken bones are mostly healed at least enough to use again but I still ache from that thrashing your Majesty administered. She placed me in the tub for as long as I could hold my breath it was like the water came to life around me as I started to heal."

"It is the only way I know Demon Captain," Phantima told Lili not moving out of her servile position.

'Well it looks like you have done an excellent job Private,' Lili compliment her, 'I never expected this level of healing.'

Toph was getting very agitated now, "Enough with the mutual admiration club ladies," she blared, "can I walk on the foot now?"

"Yes your Majesty," Lili replied with a smile and obvious amazement, "it is actually better than before."

"Let me be the judge of that Lili," Toph directed, "just get the feeling back into it."

"Yes your Majesty," Lili answered as she began to slowly remove the long thin needles from Toph, "As the feelings return they may be rather intense so I beg you to take it easy initially, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just hurry it up I'm tired of seeing with just one foot its really creeping me out."

Lili kept to her work and when the last pin was finally removed she looked cautiously at the young earthbender. "How does it feel your Majesty," she asked with more than a bit of trepidation.

"Well aside from feeling chilly at the moment it all seems to work and I don't feel any pain," Toph responded as she flexed her toes and ankle.

"Okay Fong help me get the Princess on her feet I don't want her to…"

"I don't need any one's help to stand up I told you I was fine," Toph snapped jumping up suddenly, "I've been standing on my own as long… as long as… boy why is the room spinning. Everyone stop moving and why are you all breathing so loud-lou…"

"I have you your Majesty, lets just sit back down." Fong told her as she crumpled against her nodding her compliance.

Toph had started to fall sideways only to be caught by the alert Fong who together with Lili sat her back down in her chair and raised her foot unto the table.

"I feel so sick, ugh… what did she do to me?" Toph groaned,

"She healed you better than before your Majesty," Lili informed her with a small chuckle, "I thought this would happen when I saw your foot."

"What did you think… I would sure like to know and can someone bring me a basin before I hurl." Toph asked while sinking back into her chair.

"Well it's very simple your Majesty," Lili started to elaborate, "the rejuvenated foot has no more calluses or years of padding on it so it is for all intents and purpose hyper sensorial. So when you stood on it you became inundated with far more sensations and vibrations through the revivified appendage than the non-rectified one and it caused a state of disproportional equilibrium."

"Lili if I wasn't nausea before your explanation I am now," Toph sighed her face almost the same color as her eyes, "please state it simply."

"Oh, yes, sorry your Majesty. I was just saying that the fixed foot is more sensitive than the old foot. When you stand on both it makes you dizzy."

"Thank you Lili… was that so hard to say the first time," Toph groused as she took in a deep breath, "So how do we fix me."

"We just need Private Phantima here to even you out your Majesty. She'll do the same process on your other foot as well. Mind you it will make both feet very sensitive and so you'll have to wear shoes until your feet build up some padding again."

Toph now getting her vertigo under control sat more erect in her chair. She mulled over the idea of wearing shoes and her feet not touching her precious earth. She had been wearing the customized slippers with the stone slats in them anyway. She could bear up with that.

"Okay Private where ever you are," she sounded, "you have one more foot to do and it needs to be just like this one," Toph holding aloft the healed one, "So let's get cracking."

"Phantima is happy that she has pleased you Demon General Princess Master with your new foot," the Private said as she rose from the floor, "I will now give you a second new foot to match. This I promise."

It did not take Phantima as long to fulfill her promise and Toph discovered that her feet were more sensitive when the healer kissed the bottom of both of them. The feeling caused more than a little shock as Toph heard the other ladies in the room giggle at her surprised expression.

"Can Phantima serve her Demon General Princess Master in ANY other way this evening?" she asked gently massaging Toph's feet in a way that gave her goosebumps.

"No Phantima," Toph responded with a soft smile and pulling her feet back, "you have served me well enough. Tomorrow you may have the entire day to do as you wish. You needn't call me demon any longer either. We wouldn't want everyone to know."

"Yes thank you, ah, General Princess Master," Phantima acknowledged with a bow to the floor.

"Your Majesty or my General will do just fine as well Private."

"Yes your Majesty or my General," Phantima replied to the chagrin of Fong and the giggles of the others.

It had taken a few more tries but finally they had gotten the concept of how to address Toph properly through to Phantima.

_**My Cousin My Rival**_

Toph found her stone slat slipper to be too hard on her now baby soft feet so she was wearing Mei Mei's satin ones. Her cousin did not like the idea of giving up one of her favorite pair of shoes even to the princess. Mei Mei was still a bit peeved about the near drowning incident that morning but made no mention of it to Toph. She smiled politely but inside she was fuming.

Toph could definitely detect the world around her even better than before and as for bending, it seemed to be no problem. Her connection actually felt stronger, somehow deeper than she's ever known it to be. Lili told her that this could last if she maintained her feet in this pristine condition.

The others had left for the evening as soon as the dinner cart arrived. Lili's meal consisted of lentil soup, assorted vegetables and fruit with vanilla mousse. She had order for Toph a roasted turtle-duck with oyster stuffing and wild rice with vegetables. The young Princess would also be enjoying a slice of the chef's famous carob cake. They both were drinking pomegranate juice, one of Aang's favorite.

"I know I did not say it before but thank you your Majesty for all the panda-lilies. This is beyond my expectations."

"Well Lili this dinner is for you," Toph reminded her with the lifting of her glass, "even though I was upset with you before I know why you did what you did and I can't really blame you now."

Lili felt the tears pool in her eyes as she returned her cousin's toast. Formalities were once again dismissed and the two of them laughed and joked even about themselves. The meal as usual was sublime.

"Lili I do have a question to ask you that is rather personal."

"It is not like we haven't asked some of the most intimate details a woman may speak Toph," Lili expressed with a sudden down shift in pitch, "please ask your question."

"Did you become a Nomad just to please Aang? I really need to know."

There was silence in the room and it loomed over the table like storm cloud. Toph just felt the tension rising and did not know what would be coming over the other side. She decided to end the stalemate.

"Forget it Lili I was out…"

"No Toph," Lili cut in gently, "I was just trying to think of a way to describe and explain why I became a Nomad. It actually had very little to do with Aang."

Lili could tell from Toph's expression that was not the answer she was expecting. She started to tell of how when she was first brought to the palace how she prayed to all the deities that she knew and none of them helped her. How she lost faith and how she was abused by Kuie and then others over time. Then she found a scroll of the Air Nomads in the place library and started to read about the Way.

"You see Toph the more I read the more it explained about the hearts of men and good and evil in this world. That I could make a decision not to be a victim even though bad things had happened to me and that there was a way I could rise above my circumstances. Even in death I would journey into the spirit world to be reborn into a better life."

"Then why did you not become a Nomad until you got together with Aang?"

"Good question and the simple answer is I was afraid. I would have been the only one of my kind Toph and I did not have a Master to teach me the Way." Lili explained, "When he arrived it was like my prayers were finally answered and I could now start my journey. I had been reading about the Way for more than a year. He… Aang is the embodiment of many of my hopes and dreams Toph. But even without him I would still be Nomad. I know that now."

"Does Aang know all this Lili? Does he realize that you are devoted primarily to the Way and not to him?"

"No Toph, he has not asked me where my devotion lies and so I have not said. Aang is young and even though he is my Master I can tell he has a lot to learn."

"I can vouch for that." Toph attested with a wide smile and a laugh.

The cousins after dinner had a drink Toph had never tried but immediately took to called coffee. Lili mixed it with heavy cream and sugar for her. The hot mixture somehow made her feel invigorated and she started talking rapidly. With the carob cake Toph thought nothing could be better.

"Well Toph we best be going if we are to meet the Avatar at the old rock pit," Lili put forth as she was pouring herself a second cup of coffee, "and when were you going to explain to me about this lesson he needs to learn?"

"I have a cart with some things in it at the end of the tunnel you drive and I'll explain what we're going to do and I guarantee he'll never be the same after tonight." Toph iterated rapidly.

"Cousin Toph," Lili taking her hand across the table, "I want to thank you for forgiving me and loving me still…"

"Lili I felt like killing you when I first found out but when I thought it over you only did to me what I was doing to Katara. I only have one thing to tell you."

"What is that Toph"

Toph traded positions with her hands on top of Lili's. Her face now changed from the nice delicate expression to cold and serious as she squeezed Lili's fingers together in a vise like grip that caused her to grimace sharply.

"_**DON'T EVER ATTEND**_ _**AANG AGAIN**_!" the Princess annunciated every word with distinction so that her message was crystal clear.

Lili felt her heart drop and she swallowed hard. She knew Toph was not joking as her fingers were losing feelings and turning blue she started to writhe in pain. This was a battle of wills as she did not want to concede but Toph kept steadily applying the pressure until she was down on her knees and tears streamed from her eyes. She felt as though her fingers would break under the relentless grip.

"Yes… of course… your Majesty," she finally capitulated with clinched teeth sobbing heavily, "never again."

Toph immediately released the pressure and started to massage the feeling back into her hands. Lili jerked her hands away in anger rubbing them as she held them close to her chest.

"How could you do that to me," she implored her with bitter wails, 'you know I love him more than my own life and yet you would take him from me! You would demand that I would be celibate when I have known him fully and would know no other? Why cousin? How could you be this cruel to me?"

"Me cruel!" Toph stood and winced as she stomped her tender foot, "You were the one who went behind my back to screw my beloved Lili… don't call me cruel when you perpetrated this vile treachery…"

"I had my ORDERS! I had my orders and I followed them Toph. I was told to protect you and your chastity which you so eagerly wanted to give away, even with my own body." Lili pounding her chest, "I started out doing my duty as prescribed by…"

"By who Lili, who," Toph asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway, "who told you to make this sacrifice for me?"

"Your mother Toph, the Queen, she appointed each and every one of us giving us the same edict. If it took all of us to attend him then so be it! We were to make sure that the Avatar was satisfied in all ways when it came to sex."

"Then my mother already knew about Aang and me?" Toph recoiling in shock.

"No, in was just a suspicion since you had been traveling with him for so long on the road. You could call it a safeguard. She had hoped that with the Water Tribe girl you were not already deflowered. She chose us not only for our discretion at court but also because we favored you so much."

Lili now stood and wiped the remaining tears from her face. She was angry; actually raging inside at what Toph had just made her do.

"Who knew the little Princess was actually a big tramp."

"That's enough Lili"

"Stealing her best friend's love…"

"I said that's enough Countess!"

"Willing to compromise her nation for a roll in the sack!"

"SHUT UP!"

"At least I have been doing my duty your Majesty," Lili sneered, "what have you been doing other than following your own selfish concerns nearly drowning your own cousin in a fit of rage this morning! How pitiful you are."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

With that last rebuke Lili was lifted a couple of meters into the air as the floor heaved under her. She crashed backwards against the large chair and they both toppled over as she rolled hard on the stone tile floor. Lili staggered back onto her feet again glaring at Toph and snickering through the pain.

"Lili I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. Can't handle the truth… huh little cousin. They always kept you sheltered like some little jewel surrounded by your guards in that palace. You get a little freedom and you're falling in love and can't wait to become a woman. Spreading them for the Avatar, ha, ha. The rest of us have to make our way on our backs cousin at the request of our families. We were required to become women before our time. You don't know how fortunate you have been. Blind or not, I wish I were blind if it would have saved me from the hell I have suffered here."

Toph stood silent now looking down and twisting her hands together.

"Go ahead cousin and throw me around some more," Lili offered with a crooked smile, "what the hell difference does it make now. You've taken him from me so why not take my life as well!"

"He's mine Lili," Toph stated in a stuttered whisper, "and I will have all of him. If that means hurting my best friend or my best cousin… I feel I have no choice."

Toph could hear Lili from across the room start off with a pained chuckle that soon rose into a laugh and then sounded like a full fledge belly buster. Toph was not amused that Lili found her rather serious comment so very funny but she waited until Lili could breathe again.

"What did you find so funny cousin?"

"If you think you can own him Toph," Lili still gasping for air, "then you really don't understand him at all."

"What don't I understand Lili," Toph asked with a bit of arrogance, "I was his Sifu remember?"

"You taught him how to earthbend not about life cousin. That he learned 12 years prior at the Air Temples. Well 112 years prior actually. They taught him how to be an Air Nomad and that means how to be free and move like the wind," Lili stated, "what you love most about him you'll lose if you try to contain him."

"And that is what Lili?"

"His Open Heart, it is the way of the Air Nomads and it is why he can love you and the Lady Katara so completely without conflict. When you are with him it seems he is all yours, same for me and I know the Lady Katara would boast the equal. That is the way of the Open Heart, it is like the air. We breathe it in but if we don't let it out it becomes useless to us until we let it go to breathe it in again. Air is his element Toph. This is his way and if you don't accept that then you will lose him."

Toph protested crossing her arms, "Yak-shit there are no more Air Nomads and Aang loves me and I know he'll do almost anything I ask of him. We are joined by destiny and fate."

"We can defy both cousin," Lili commented with a smirk, 'and that is what you are doing by asking an Air Nomad to stop being what his nature says he is. He is not asking you to stop being an earthbender? Then why for the spirit sake can't you accept him as he is and stop burdening him with a load of guilt for being who he is!" Lili openly yelling at her, "Soon he will see through it all and accept himself and his ways. He will rebuild the Air Nomads and re-establish the Way. Even you Princess Toph Bei Fong cannot stop that."

"And what will be your part in all this Lili Nomad of the Way… will you be at his side the loving… whatever… birthing the little flying airheads?"

"It would be my highest privilege if that were the case cousin. I can tell you this however, Aang loves you and he loves the Lady Katara. I stand in the shadow of the two of you and I am happy to do so. He will be a great man someday and when that happens I hope that his heart will open to lov-love me as much as he does you." Lili getting choked up on that last sentence and once again Toph breathe out sharply feeling ashamed that she made her cousin cry once more.

"Okay, okay I get it Lili. Aang is not only an airhead but he likes to flitter around as well and he is damn good at it. Anyway, neither Katara nor I can have relations with him until he is mature, by avatar standards, and so I still hold you to the not attending agreement with him as well. If I can't get flittered than neither can you."

There was that silence again as Toph could detect Lili standing in a defiant posture by the upturned chair. Her arms were crossed under her breast and she had one foot angled forward. Lili's face had a bitter scowl upon it as her eyebrows were furrowed and her stare threatened to burn through the little princess.

After what seemed like an eternity to Toph Lili broke her silence as she started to walk towards Toph, "May I then engage in the same level of intimacy that you share…"

"No, hell no, I know it will not stop at a thump or two or three. Aang has already drank from your well and I know he'll be thirsty again soon."

"Cousin I burn for him what would you have me do?" Lili cried now falling on her knees before her.

"You have hands," Toph said subtly, "and they say there are devices that can help in such matters. I'll buy you anything you want or need. I am not without heart in this matter Lili but it is not open to share."

"They make no such device that can move as he does this I can tell you cousin. (Toph's eyes widened) A device doesn't hold you or stroke your hair. It can't cry or laugh with you nor does it tell you stories of its people."

The silence now resumed as Lili knelt at Toph's feet. She could hear deep breaths as Lili continued to cry. Toph then sat in a lotus position in front of her so that they were now head to head.

This time Toph broke the silence, "If you give me your solemn word that you will not fully attend him," Toph sighs deeply, "then you can attend him as long as there is absolutely no further intimate attendance involved. Anyway we have to keep up appearances for my mother and father's sake."

Lili's hug around Toph's neck threatened to cut off her air supply. Toph had to break the strangle hold before she passed out.

"Thank you Toph… Oh thank you so much cousin… I promise not to fully attend him anymore," Lili cried happy into her shoulder.

"Yeah, you may not be thanking me later when he's trying to dry thump you to get you to break your promise."

"What is a dry thump?"

"Oh are you in for an education," Toph exclaimed with a giggle, "I'll explain it on the way to the rock pit as well as the plan. Oh, yeah make sure you bring your medical kit. My feet are still pretty tender."

Toph explained the dry thump and this time her eyes went wide. She conceded that she probably could not hold out against such persuasion and Aang also had to agree to the terms as well.

"You see that's our problem Lili with the young Avatar. He is not always trustworthy and that is why we are going to help him learn to be." Toph explained as they got on the wagon.

"We seem to have a lot of equipment in this wagon your Majesty, is it all for tonight?"

"Yep, when you know Twinkle Toes like I do you know he has a very hard head and this has to be a lesson that he will remember not only for his sake but also that of the world."

"It seems you have done some maturing as well your Majesty."

"Well I have a pretty thick head too Lili. I guess my heart is a shortcut."

"Why did you try to drown Mei Mei this morning Toph if you don't mind me asking? There have been times I'd like to do the same I must admit," Lili inquired taking the reigns of the ostrich-horses and starting the heavily loaded wagon down the path to the old pit.

"Well first she said that she was going to get her a piece of the sweet Avatar and then she said that I was being selfish for not sharing him with all my ladies."

"So that is when you dunked her?"

"No that is when I told her to mind her own business or she would be in serious trouble."

"And so she didn't heed your warning and you dunked her."

"No she actually got quiet and then she must have slipped on the wet floor and fell into the tub. I just availed myself of the situation and held her under a moment longer than she expected. She simply panicked."

"Oh, that sounds like Mei Mei" Lili giggled.

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Lesson of His Life Part 2**

* * *

_**[A/N:Maybe these chapters should be called the lessons of his life. Still all these interactions are vital and I hope everyone is enjoying them. This chapter shows you what Aang has been up to while Toph and Lili have had their discussion. A few surprises but also a couple of revelations about Aang's character.**_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not in anyway owned by me.**_

_**Now as always on with the Story!**_

_**Oh, if you are waiting for the whole Sokka and Katara story thing, that's after the lessons.]**_

**The Lesson of His Life Part 2**

**The Broken Oath**

Aang walked with his head held down after leaving Sokka's chambers and the strange conversation that he was just engaged in with Katara. She had never cussed him before and to tell the truth it cut him deeply. Even when he had acted coldly towards her when Appa was lost she always treated him warmly. Aang now wondered what could possible make her even want to call off their relationship. He thought several times about going back and demanding to know but then put aside that urge.

"We need to talk and now!" A stern voice said as an arm looped into his and started to pull him along in a slightly different direction.

"Fong!" Aang exclaimed now startled out of his serious thoughts, "I, huh I know I huh…"

"We had a deal and you broke it," the brown eyed Toph look-a-like snapped at him in a low hiss while continuing to pull on him and smile politely at onlookers.

"About that Fong I ah…"

"Shut you idiot until we can get to a place we can talk discreetly," she ordered hissing again.

He allowed himself to be led in her strong arm lock as his arm was pressed close into her very muscular body. He could tell from the direction that they were headed for the inner garden where he had been with Toph, Katara, and the now absent Haru. Fong looked very upset and he really couldn't blame her as his mind spun trying to conjure what he could say to her.

She led him out to the dense treed garden until the waning sunlight only flickered through the leaves. They stopped under an ancient looking oak tree.

"First thing," Fong stated giving Aang a huge kiss much to his surprise as she held both sides of his face, "now secondly," she said as she slugged him on the right side of the jaw with her tightly clenched fist.

Aang felt this more than he did Lili's slap and it actually turned his head but not that much. He could see that it hurt her hand more than his jaw.

"I know you're upset with me Fong and you have every right to be and I kind of expected the slap (Fong glares at him) … I mean punch… but what was the kiss for?

"The kiss was for me is all Aang," she answered starkly still rubbing her red knuckled hand, "it had nothing to do with you other than you kiss rather well. If I could get the same results from that tree I would have locked lips with it."

"Oh… okay I just thought…"

"That I had feelings for you… you little ego maniac… please give me a break," Fong retorted with a short chuckle, "Isn't five enough for you… you greedy little bastard."

"Five!"

"Oh you haven't been keeping count have you," she grumbled rolling her eyes, "typical male."

Aang now thought that he should start to maybe count his possible love interest.

"Well… huh… there is of course Toph and… huh Lili and… huh Katara and there was ah you but you said that you weren't interested now."

"(SLAP!) You are a FOOL! YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!"

Fong tightly pursed her lips as she turned her back with her arms crossed. Her hand was smarting on both sides now. She looked sideways down at the paved walkway but her ear was inclined to him.

"I'm trying to Fong," Aang yammered with his eyes started to cloud up "What do you want me to say…what would you have me do? I'm sorry okay. I know I told you I wouldn't say anything but I am trying to be honest now and I had to start somewhere."

"Look at my face Aang," she demanded with an embittered grimace turning back to face him, "Look what your honesty has cost me. You traded our trust for honesty. I really don't see how you gained anything from that Avatar. You really can't act in a dishonorable way towards one and expect to gain honor towards another."

For the first time Aang noticed that both of Fong's cheeks were very red. He could see the finger marks still striped across their ivory sides.

"Oh, oh, oh, now you notice," Fong uttered with smirk as she saw the surprise in Aang's eyes, "My cousin Lili does not take insubordination lightly I assure you. I_STILL_ have four lashes from the reed to face because you are trying to be so 'honest' now. You see Aang when you act dishonorably others suffer."

"Fong I never thought…"

Aang bowed his head as his voice became a mere squeak and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Don't cry too much Aang," Fong apparently unphased by his emotionally breakdown, "I'm the one that will be crying later. Lili is renowned for her work with the reed. They say she can do in three lashes what it would take others at least ten to accomplish. I'm not that good even. Imagine… lucky me… I get four," she chortled with a shake of her head, "And why… because I lusted after the Avatar… rather I trusted the Avatar of all people to keep his word and keep his mouth shut! If I would have just followed orders you would have been sated, the princess safe and I would have been in the clear. A happy ending."

Fong now stares at the quietly weeping Avatar and pulls out a kerchief, "Oh, I forgot to give you this. It comes with the job."

Aang received it with a timid hand noticing it was blue linen with a gold kanji, "Ah, thank you Fong it's beautiful… I'll cherish it."

"Do what you want with it Aang. Keep it, burn it, or throw it away for all I care. Your word doesn't seem to be worth much these days."

Her words cut him deeply and he breathed out sharply letting his gray eyes meet her angry chocolate ones finally.

"I deserved every bit of that… I do Fong," Aang admitted nodding his head, "I can certainly talk with Lili and get her to…"

"You most certainly will not! I have my honor that though it has been tarnished, I will not allow it to suffer any further harm. Lili has already extended me mercy in that I should have gotten at least seven lashes for this offense and she has made it a private affair instead of the usual public spectacle. I will pay the price. This was a high standing command I offended for your…" Fong simply let the tail end fall away instead of completing it as she shifted her eyes away from his.

"I really don't know what to say Fong I didn't know this would be such a big deal"

"You didn't know! You didn't know! How stupid are you or are you just lying to me again. Why didn't you just break in the Princess on one of your petting sessions instead of asking me to make sure that you would have the privacy and the ability at the Inn if you didn't know! I swear."

"That's not what I meant Fong," Aang backtracking, "I just didn't know that it would get you into so much trouble or cause you so much pain."

"Well that's what happens when an oath is broken Avatar. You of all people should know that but it's not all your fault," Fong huffed loudly, "I went along with it for a thrump."

"That's a thump." Aang corrected her.

"Whatever that miracle you perform is called. I must admit it is beyond anything I have ever experienced before. I guess that's why I used it to reason that it was only a matter of time before you would pierce her veil anyway so why shouldn't I try a little Avatar magic. What harm would it do? How could I have been so wrong, so very stupid?" Fong exclaimed knocking lightly on the sides of her head with her fists now.

Aang walked over and took her by the wrists pulling down her arms. He looked compassionately into her face seeing her hurt and anger as it twisted her expression.

"So if I can't stop this beating you are bound and determined to endure for the sake of your honor, I am really starting to hate that word, Fong what remuneration can I offer you? I do feel responsible in part."

"And you should," the tough sergeant responded curtly now beginning to tear up, "if you would have just let me do my job and drain you instead of waylaying me like you did at that fucking restaurant and then refusing to bring me to fulfillment until I conceded to your terms. You held me on the razor's edge of ecstasy not even allowing me to turn away… I had no idea you were such a wicked and cruel man… boy… monster… whatever!"

"I felt desperate Fong," Aang calmly disclosed with the flush of shame on his face, "and I wanted you to feel the same desperation I did so that you would empathize with me and give Toph and I our time to join. She is my heart in a way that I just couldn't explain. Of all the ladies I thought that maybe you and possibly Lei would be the most open to this persuasion."

"Well in that you definitely succeeded Lord Avatar and I hope your plan was everything you wanted it to be," Fong said sardonically again rolling her large expressive eyes as she move away from him into the light of the setting sun.

"Unfortunately it has not been Fong." Aang admitted with a sudden look of embarrassment.

"Please don't tell me after all that…I am going through all this… you did not even break her IN! Ugh… I thought for sure when you two came out of that room… your look and her clinging to you that for sure it was done. Oh hell, I should have checked the sheets. Then the only one that got really screwed then was me after all, ha, ha, ha."

Aang now explained what happened that fateful morning with the intrusion of Avatar Kya and how they were prohibited from intercourse until he mature for the sake of the world.

"Well isn't that precious and wouldn't that have been a piece of information they could have shared a lot sooner don't you think like before our deal?"

"It's all about timing and balance Fong as not to upset the flow of events and keep the world in order," Aang said as he tried to explain to Fong now who again had crossed her arms and her large expressive eyes shot disbelieving looks at him from time to time.

He went on about his past lives not wanting to interfere with his current incarnation unless it was absolutely vital and they at times had to wait until the last possible second to determine the course of events so that they would not have an undo effect on events in our world.

"So that means I take the beating for nothing! Because your past lives don't consider my back worth saving. Well the gods curse you Avatar, you and all your past incarnations!" she screamed at him with all the revulsion she could muster, "And I'm sure the Countess has already satisfied any annoyance that little inconvenience may have caused you."

The sergeant was fast wiping away tears of frustration as her jaw was tightly clenched and she pulled her arms in closer to her body. She kept a hard glare locked on him as if asking Aang to fix this situation.

The sun was fast setting and its last light was visible on the horizon. Aang saw her shimmering with the light all around her as she stood in front of it. All of Toph's ladies were beautiful and captivating. Fong had her own unique beauty with her tall lithe athletic body, ivory skin and dark brown eyes.

"What are you looking at now Aang," she gruffly asked noticing his steady stare, "OH NO YOU DON"T! Don't you look at me that way! You, Avatar Aang, don't have the right to look at me like that… not after what you've done to me. You and whatever damnable past lives that are snaking around with you," She snarled shaking a finger at him.

"Of course I don't Fong but you do look amazing with the light of the sunset at your back and you are so beautiful."

"SHUT UP! Why are you doing this to me? How are you doing this to me? You're just a stupid kid, a boy. Your voice is still cracking and you look at me now and I am melting away," Fong confessed looking up to the darkening sky incredulously.

"I don't mean to, honestly I don't even know what I'm feeling right now," he said in a raspy hush, "but the sight of you now is like a goddess and I can tell you are just as radiant."

"Please stop my will is slipping and soon I'll… I don't know … you're confusing me Aang, please stop this," she begged now with an unsteady voice, "I really want to keep hating you now but it is all fading away like this light."

"Then let it go… please let it go Fong," Aang asked in a mellow voice moving closer to her in the growing darkness, "I'll do whatever I can to make this up to you."

The two now stood face to face as the sun quickly slipped away and the treed canopy obscured all other light.

"Whatever you can?" her voice a soft ragged whisper now as he stood so close she felt the warmth of his breathing on her face in the darkness causing her heart to race.

"Whatever I can, I promise."

**Twilight Zone**

Ty Lee had found him as he was about to go to dinner and asked that he go to the Vice Regent's quarters to have dinner there instead. Ty Lee was giving a particularly cold look to Fong who had his arm and she was returning an equally evil gaze.

"Ok Ty Lee I'll be there as soon as I say goodbye to Lady Fong here. You can tell Katara and Suki…"

"That's okay Aang I'll wait," Ty Lee chirped up, "wouldn't want any undo distractions getting in the way now would we delaying your arrival."

"And what is that suppose to mean," Fong said sullenly maintaining eye contact with the gray eyed Kyoshi Warrior.

"All I meant was that long good byes are so tedious," Ty Lee voice dipping to a more ominous tone, "wouldn't want to keep the Avatar any longer than needed… is all."

"Well I'm sure he doesn't need a guide dog to lead him back to the Vice Regent's chambers and he is well aware of the time," Fong sneered with a Toph like grin and waving Ty Lee away, "so you can run back to your master like the Avatar has instructed you to."

Aang felt a huge lump grow in his throat as Ty Lee's face darkened and she stepped back.

"Did you just call me a dog?" Ty Lee asked her eyes narrowing.

"I believe I called you a guide dog not just any common dog," Fong now smiling fully explaining her comment with her free hand resting on the hilt of her short sword, "I believe that is a promotion from your usual title."

"Oh and what is that suppose to be?"

"Dumb bitch," Fong responded impersonally as Aang gasped.

Ty Lee saw the dispassionate look in Fong's face as the mocking grin burned right through her. She couldn't take it anymore as she knew that Fong was loading up for another round of ridicule to push her over the edge. This Toph look-a-like was begging for fight so a fight she was going to get.

The movement was fast and direct as Fong pushed away from Aang using their interlocking arms as a pivot to swing back while keeping her balance and Ty Lee stepped in with a jab that missed it mark to her surprise.

"Please ladies not here," Aang entreated them trying to now move between the fast positioning warriors, "there is no need for this… you're both now Earth Kingdom."

"She'll always be one of Azula's bitches to me," Fong said as she parried another strike and threw one of her own that Ty Lee blocked.

"I don't know why you hate me so but I sensed it yesterday," Ty Lee acknowledged, "I can tell you I wish you no ill will. Your princess and I are good friends."

"Yeah I saw how good a friend you were to her witch," Fong spat as she now spun around Aang using him as cover to deliver a knee to Ty Lee's solar plexus knocking the air out of her sending her to the floor on her rear gasping for air, "friends don't chi block to coerce one another… dumb bitch." Fong now turned to Aang, "Avatar Aang I've lost my appetite so I will speak with you later."

Aang had knelt beside the downed Ty Lee has she fought for breath and was stupefied with Fong's conduct who simply walked away from the scene. More people started to congregate around them making Aang feel very cluster phobic. He helped Ty Lee lie back so that she could get a breath of air and relax as the guards now held back the spectators. It all was so surreal to Aang as out of the blue the two women just got hostile.

"I'm going to lay her out," Ty Lee swore as they were making their way to Sokka's rooms, "calling me a dumb bitch."

"Do you know her from before Ty Lee?" Aang asked, "She did mention Azula."

"I really don't know Aang, so much was happening those couple of months and it just all seems a blur now but that still doesn't give her the right to knee me in the gut," she complained rubbing the point of contact gingerly, "let's me know I should wear my armor. Hey Aang I could tell that she's a close friend of your why don't you ask her what's her beef with me."

"I definitely plan too Ty," Aang confirmed, "I don't think fighting in the halls is normal for Lady Fong."

Ty Lee started to giggle lightly, "Well you sure could have fooled me by the way she kicked my ass."

Aang and Ty Lee finally made it to the apartment and as Aang enter he saw the other Kyoshi warriors in the front room eating. Ty Lee started in right away telling them about her fight in the hall with Fong and how she got put on her ass.

"I got to meet this girl," Lopi teased her.

"Just remember I can still kick your ass Lopi," Ty Lee came back pushing on her shoulder.

"Ow, I can't move my arm now," Lopi cried as it dangled limply by her side.

"Ty Lee give Lopi back her arm… we have a distinguished guest and I don't want her to think we are just a bunch of backwater hooligans," Suki said sharply with a bow to the newcomer.

There was an unfamiliar face amongst the warriors and she was pregnant. Aang soon recalled her; she was Zuko's baby's momma. She seemed excited to be in the midst of them but when Aang entered she gasped and her eyes popped open to twice their size. He could tell she was restraining herself from running up to him.

Aang didn't wait for introductions but walked over to her being equally as curious about the very pregnant woman.

"Hi my name is Aang," he simply introduced himself, "and I'm the Avatar."

"Of course you are," she gushed nervously, "I mean yes, huh… please to you meet you… meet you again."

"Have we met before?"

"Well yes… huh…yesterday when I was coming in you were leaving and in a hurry with a little monkey on your shoulder," she explained shyly, "I don't think you really saw me you looked preoccupied."

"Well let me apologize Lady … ah?"

"Oh dear I didn't give you my name… what is my name… the Avatar wants to know my name?" she babbled around, "Please Ming help me."

"Hello Avatar Aang," Ming said calmly from behind Aang.

Aang turned with a warm smile, "Captain Ming," now noticing her dress, "Wow, you look beautiful. I mean WOW!"

Ming blushed deeply at the blustering compliment from the young handsome Avatar who gave her more than one look over.

"Why.., ah thank you my Lord," she said now a bit out of sorts herself, "it is good to see you again as well."

Aang now realized that he had probably embarrassed the rather shy acting Captain attempted to clarify things.

"Oh, I'm sorry Capt. Ming if I embarrassed you it was just a shock to see you in a dress like a normal woman. But of course you are a normal woman. Well actually you are a beautiful woman as well one who is also normal. I just never knew you had so many curves under that Fire Nation uniform…"

"It sounds like you're looking for a new girlfriend already Aang." Katara commented making him freeze faster than spit at the North Pole.

The laughter and giggling that followed caused him to turn more shades of red than anyone could scarcely imagine.

"I guess I just should have left it alone huh," he finally said.

"Yeah that probably would have been best for all," Katara agreed still laughing.

Katara walked over to him and put her arms around his neck staring into his eyes. To Aang it seemed that everything in that moment just stopped and she was the only reality. Those big blue eyes looking now so alive and loving at him just filled his heart and mind.

"Are we okay now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied with a small nod, "we're okay."

"Good," he breathed out as he kissed her lightly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let me borrow him for a second Katara," Suki requested parting the couple before a second kiss could ensue. "We need to talk Aang."

Aang shuddered at hearing those words again and wondered what Suki could possibly want to discuss in this rather warm but lively setting.

"Here Aang let's talk in the restroom since it the only place that is private at the moment."

"Ok Suki" he replied while looking inquisitively at Katara who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Jin… My name is Jin Avatar Aang," she called out to him as Suki was dragging him to the front restroom by the hand.

"Nice to meet you Lady Jin," Aang called back with a wave, "we'll talk some more once I get out of the bathroom."

Once they got in the room Suki closed the door and covered her mouth with her hand looking towards the floor. She was trying to steady herself for something but Aang couldn't tell what.

"I have a lot to tell you and it has to be now so listen and please don't talk." Suki insisted as she started to pace in the small room.

"First I told Toph I kissed you."

Suki saw the panic look in Aang's eyes but he said nothing as she chewed her finger before she delivered the next news.

"Then I slapped her because I kissed you."

"Oh, so she must have taken it well. Your not dead or in the infirmary." Aang stated trying to control the sense of panic that now threatened to steal all his reason.

"Well they had to re-hang both the bedroom and outer doors today when she lifted them off the hinges."

"Oh I see… so she did get upset."

"Well she didn't hurt anyone." Suki offered in solace.

"Well not yet," Aang countered with a real look of fear.

"I did try to explain it to her Aang what happed and she said she forgave me but…"

"There was a but…." Aang now feeling the wave of panic growing, "A but is never good Suki, especially with Toph… if there is a but then she is only kind of forgiving."

"She said I hurt her deeply and it would take time."

"Oh spirits save me," Aang cried softly sinking to his knees, "I'm a dead man."

"Why would you be a dead man Aang," Suki asked puzzled by his last statement, "I told her it was my fault and that I kissed you."

"I just don't think she believes you Suki especially with you taking the offense," he moaned, "the guilty are mostly defensive and knowing Toph I have a beat down coming just for not saying anything."

"I can see that," Suki ardently agreed.

"Thanks Suki that really encourages me."

Aang was now grateful this conversation was happening in the restroom because he had a feeling he was going to need it after this conversation as he stood to his feet.

"Hey wait a minute Aang. Why are talking like you and Toph are still a couple. She told me it was quits between the two of you for some reason that she didn't say."

"Well actually that is a true statement as of right now," Aang professed, "but I am working on changing that."

"With your lips all over Katara?"

"I plan to tell her everything today Suki. That is why I came over earlier."

"Please don't Aang. I am begging you not to do this for her sake. You would crush her."

"Why so Suki?"

"I can't tell you the whole story but please she needs you and right now it would kill her if she found out that you had been knocking it with Toph."

"We are not knocking it" Aang chided her, "she is still a maiden."

"Glad to hear you kids haven't found all the buttons to push yet."

"We know all the buttons… just decided not to push them yet… we have self-control."

"Yeah right Aang. Remember I saw you in that tree that first night."

Aang did not answer as he simply looked at her with a sigh. Suki could be difficult when she wanted to be and he could never quite get the best of her in a war of words. Sokka told him it was best to just let her enjoy her moments.

Aang now thought about the request not to tell Katara and decided the risk had to be taken.

'I'm sorry Suki but I have to tell her," Aang conveyed with his eyes now on hers, "I told Toph I would do it. Katara is strong and I believe we can work this out."

"But Aang you don't know what I know now and I can guarantee it will destroy her. Please Aang trust me on this matter."

"Suki I have known her longer than you and I think I can assure you she can handle this. Yes she'll cry and be a bit angry but we'll make it through."

"No Aang it will be far worse right now. You just don't know."

"So why don't you tell me Suki?" Aang asked in a stern voice.

"I can't Aang. I promised on all that I hold Holy not to tell and besides it is not my story to tell so I won't.

"So I'm going to tell her about Toph and I because I said I … what are you doing Suki?"

The Kyoshi Captain was letting down her hair now and placing her combs on the counter.

"I am offering you myself in exchange for your silence Aang here and now. I swear to you that I will do whatever you want if you would but refrain from telling her…" Suki requested her voice breaking and tears starting to fall, "I'll even tell Toph that I asked you not to tell her… but if that is not enough then take me for your silence."

Aang stood dumbfound at the Fan Master's offer. She looked at him with her tears streaming and seeing that he said nothing started to continue to undress.

Aang was snapped back into the present when she hit the third button of her mid-drift top.

"Please no Suki," Aang finally spoke, "I would never do something like that to you and Sokka. If you feel this strongly then I will hold off telling her for now."

Suki now ran into his arms crying profusely, "Thank you Aang on Katara's behalf. I can talk to Toph if you want me to as well," she said in his ear.

"No that's okay," Aang returned a bit choked up, "I'm sorry I took it this far… thank you for being her friend."

Suki pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her heart started to pound furiously and her breath became shallow. She leaned in.

Aang pulled back quickly, "Suki no… not after last time okay."

The Kyoshi Captain now stood red faced not believing that she was going to repeat her error again.

"I'm so sorry Aang; I don't know what overtook me. I guess no close up hugs for you and me huh."

"I think that would be the wise thing right now Suki," Aang agreed, "I felt the pull to Suki and I didn't want it to get out of hand this time. I love Sokka and I never want to be the one to betray him."

"Thank you Aang for your awareness but I feel it growing still we need to get out of here," Suki made known with all urgency.

Aang indeed could feel his passion rising as her cleavage was exposed and her perfume filled the small room. The heat of their bodies made it all too sensual as well.

"One last thing Aang," Suki verbalized as she worked on controlling her passion, "speak nothing of what you heard this afternoon to either Katara or Sokka."

"You mean about the Va-rya thing? Why Suk…"

Suki abruptly kissed him deeply throwing her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her slim waist.

"Please Aang just trust me," she said as she pulled back enough to look with her blue green eyes hazily into his.

"Okay Suki," Aang responded with a smile breathing deeply, "I trust you and no more questions."

"Good, I don't know how much more guilt I could live with."

"I think you should leave first Suki."

"I think we should leave together to avoid any suspicions Aang."

"Well this time I must wholeheartedly disagree Suki"

"And why pray tell," she inquired with a half smile and a glint in her eye swaying lightly her hands still around his neck.

"Let's just say," Aang moving back and looking down at himself, "a situation has arisen."

"O' righty then," she exclaimed with a wide eyed stare not daring to look down as she backed into the counter "we'll do it your way. As soon as I fix my hair back I will depart but I think you should enter the water closet for the time being to give us some safe space from this growing heat."

"Very good idea Suki," Aang said as he scrambled for the safety of the enclosure.

"Hey Suki what do you think is going on between us… this draw." Aang asked now safely behind the door of the commode.

"I really don't know Aang but I know that when I get really close to you I think about Sokka."

"Really… so you think of me like a little Sokka?

"Yeah, I hope that doesn't offend you."

"No way, he's like the big brother I never had and that's kind of a compliment in a weird kind of way not wanting to make Katara my sister of course."

Suki snicker, "I understand Aang but we do have to be very careful in the future. It got pretty intense just now and I can still feel you. I think it has something also to with that new power you have."

"I can feel you too Suki and I think you're right. I'm going to have to ask the other Avatars about this when I get a chance to go into the spirit world. Don't forget to button your top."

"Oh thanks I almost walked out with my breast hanging… hey wait a minute how did you know I had not redone my top?" the astonished Fan master inquired as she quickly fixed herself, "is there a peep hole in there or do you have some new super vision that sees through walls."

"I told you I feel you Suki," Aang now closing his eyes tightly, "I just knew along with this heat. It's exhilarating and I think you better hurry and leave though you're getting more excited."

Aang didn't need to say another word as she quickly exited and he could no longer sense her presence. The heat died away and his situation relaxed. Aang did avail himself of being in the commode which he had been holding for awhile.

He was about to exit the water closet when he heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Occupied," he called out.

"Yeah I can smell that," Katara answered back trying to cover her mouth and nose, "it's like a skunk bear went through here. I was wondering what was taking you so long to come out."

"Oh sorry Katara I can fix this."

Aang immediately sent a flash of his blue flame into the air above their heads.

"Is that better?"

"Much better," Katara responded lowering her hand as she sampled the air, "I was wondering why Suki ran out of here so fast with that red face. Aang you really need to practice more discretion in the future."

"I am really sorry Katara but it was all I could do to hold back as much as I did. She did leave before the heavy stuff broke out."

"Well even as your girlfriend I have to think twice when I walk into this."

"Really?" Aang asked looking downcast.

"No silly… don't take it all personal," she said making pouty lips as she approached him, "remember I have a brother that can out do you any day of the week."

They both laughed a little and then hugged. Aang again was in a world that was only filled the waterbender and him. He rubbed her back as her fingers were intertwined around the back of his neck. They stared at one another with shifting expressions of love and gratitude.

"Aang I really want to say I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Katara I understand something pretty heavy was going down between you and Suki."

"But that doesn't excuse me cussing at you or saying that terrible thing about you getting a new girlfriend." Katara apologized with her glossy cerulean eyes and seal pup face.

"Suki has already talked to me a little about all this stuff and let's forget the whole thing ever happened until you are ready to tell me the whole story okay," he remarked with a gentle smile, "besides this is only our first week."

"I saw the hurt in your eyes Aang when I said it and I'm so, so sorry."

"It's over now Katara and you don't have to keep apologizing any further. How many times did I hurt you especially when Appa was missing?"

"Well that was before we were together Aang."

"So you're saying you didn't have these feeling for me before now?"

"Let's just say I'm not saying," she kisses the nomad lightly on the lips, "and we'll leave it at that… okay?"

"Okay then we'll just leave it like that," Aang returning her kiss, "for now."

The two now engage in a bit more active tongue twisting as Aang hands start to drift south onto her round hips. The Water Tribe girl's hands now take a hold of his wrists and guide them back up to her waist.

"Slowly Aang… this is our first week and there is no need to rush."

Aang's cheeks were pink with excitement and his breath coming in short bursts. His situation had already arisen again and now Katara was calling a halt to any further exploration.

She felt him pressing into the front of her leg and separated just enough to look down with an impressed smile.

"I think we may have been a bit quick here as well. Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

"REALLY?" Aang asked as his face lit up with surprise, "you would do that for me… I mean you know… huh what to do?"

"Sure I would Aang," she stated seductively as her tongue stoked his top lip, "I love you. Now just close your eyes."

Aang closed his eyes with great anticipation as he felt her pull away from the hug. Next was a bit strange as she turned him around but it was nice as her hands glided down his back.

"Humph, humph, humph," Aang let out suddenly as three sharp blows landed at the base of his spine.

Aang opened his eyes and looked to his side to spy the beauty watching with great satisfaction as he deflated like an old carnival balloon.

"Isn't it wonderful Aang," she boasted, "Ty Lee showed Suki and I how to do this just in case Sokka got himself in trouble again. I thought about you with that medicine the other night and how you had to struggle through that. Lucky you… now we have a solution. Maybe I ought to show it to Lili as well?"

"Yeah lucky me," he remarked sarcastically beneath his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Katara," he lied, "I was just sighing with relief.'

"You know it's really funny Aang if I would have hit you just a half centimeter further down you would have been spewing everywhere."

Aang now pulled Katara in front of him and counted down her spine to where she had hit him. He then found the next notch.

"You mean here Katara?"

"Yep that's exactly where she, humph… oh Aang…"

Aang had tapped her in that spot and she felt her knees go weak and her eyes rolled up into her head as her face felt hot and a shudder ran up her spine. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and drew her in close to his warm body raising his temperature while moving her hair aside with his chin to breath softly on her neck.

"Do you think I did it right Katara," he related in a heated whisper that washed over her ear and face giving her a shiver, "I just think I was a bit off the mark with that one."

Before she could reply he struck again with his extremely warmed fingers. She threw her head back against his shoulder and pulled herself closer towards him. He felt her shaking with anticipation and her mouth hung open in short fast pants. The redness in her face gave her a mahogany color that tempted him to tap the third time. She now was offering him her back awaiting the final blow that would take her to that special place.

"Humph, humph, humph," Katara let out suddenly as three sharp blows landed a half centimeter higher than Aang had previously struck.

He stood her up straight abruptly and spun her around to look into her face. Yep it was the look he expected and wanted to see. Frustration, confusion and anger just like he felt.

"So did it work Katara?"

She said nothing only glared at him her face still flushed and eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh I must have done something wrong," Aang beamed innocently at her, "should I try again?"

"No Aang you don't need to try," she sneered, "you did just fine."

"Well aren't you lucky," he comment with a smirk under his breath.

"What did you say Aang," she asked this time in a menacing tone.

Aang changed his face before she got a good look at him putting on his pleasant neutral expression.

"I said _'Isn't this trick something'_ he covered up quickly fearing her now more than he ever did Koh.

"Ah, huh… sure you did Aang," she retorted with a knowing glance, "I think it's time to rejoin the others."

"Ok Katara, you first," Aang said extending a hand towards the door.

Katara turned to walk out and Aang's face immediately took on a mischievous grin. She then quickly turned and just as quickly his face adapted its former expression.

The two made their way out into the large front room where Aang saw Sokka sitting up in a large overstuffed chair propped up on one side. He had a tray of food in front of him doing what he did best. Both Suki and Ty Lee were mothering him and now Katara joined them brushing his loose hair to the side looking into his face.

"Katara I'm trying to eat here please," Sokka huffed as he looked past her, "go mother Aang… he looks lonely."

"Aang can take care of himself," she replied with a tinge of antagonism.

"Well Aang I wonder if this is a new record," Sokka jested, "you've been together less than a week and she is already giving you the cold shoulder."

"Are you trying to imply this is my fault Sokka?"

"I didn't know there was fault to be handed out Katara but if you're feeling guilty?"

"Well maybe the next time you need a healer big brother you might want to find one that suits your qualifications better… Vice Regent of no self-control!"

With that the two siblings started to argue back and forth as Aang smiled seeing Sokka was definitely feeling better.

"Are they okay Lady Suki," Jin asked timidly, "they seem to be really upset."

"No they actually show their affection this way Lady Jin," Suki responded looking at the two, "they're doing just fine."

**Payback**

Aang had really enjoyed himself with all the people even after Sokka tired and had to go back to bed. He found out about Lady Jin and Zuko dating when he was a refugee in the city and she thought his name was Lee. Capt. Ming could not look at Aang the rest of the night without blushing and neither could Suki. Eventually Katara's rage abated and she cuddled up next to him and they shared a few kisses and hugs before he left.

Strangely now Ty Lee insisted on walking him back to his room so that they could talk. Aang felt that familiar lump forming in his throat again.

It was evening and not many people were walking the halls now. Ty Lee walked beside Aang not saying anything at first but by his sideways glances she appeared rather worried.

"What's wrong Ty Lee," Aang finally spoke up.

"You tell me Avatar," she replied not looking at him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well let me explain then," she now turning her head in his direction, "you have Toph, Katara and that girl that kicked me on my ass. Are you following me so far?"

Aang stopped walking so quickly that Ty Lee passed him several steps. He looked around and saw no one but them in the hall.

"I think we should talk about this in private Ty Lee."

"That's why I'm going to your room with you so we can discuss this or is there someplace else you would rather go?" she asked matter of factly.

Aang sighed and caught up to her. This time they walked in silence until they got to his room and she entered sitting on one of the pillows on the floor that he offered her.

"Please tell me how you know all this Ty Lee," Aang spouted out as he sat across from her, "I mean this is not common knowledge except about Katara and me."

"Well Aang it's pretty simple when I see you walking with that human attack dog and her aura is all red and pinks when she is with you."

"Did you just call me a dog… you dumb bitch!" Fong walked in the room suddenly taking an attack stance.

"You bet," Ty Lee replied, "and I take back the human part," she added as she sprang to her feet for the rematch.

"Now stop it right now you two or I'll have to…"

Aang words were cut short as this time as it was Ty Lee who used him as a shield when he was floating up by throwing him into Fong who instinctively tried to break his fall. This gave the agile former circus performer the edge as she deftly struck her opponent between the joint of her right shoulder causing the whole arm to go numb then hitting her in the left hip joint followed up by a knee to the stomach that sent Fong sprawling on the hard stone floor unable to rise.

"Now that's how we kick ass Kyoshi style… bitch!" Ty Lee gloated.

Aang quickly shot up but the fight was over. He ran over to Fong and cradled her head in his lap and noticed that even though she was helpless she still shot daggers with her eyes at the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Why Fong," Aang challenged her, "why do you hate Ty Lee so much? It's not fair to me or to her if every time you see one another you attack her and not let her know the cause. So far I have been used twice and I'm growing tired of it."

Fong exhaled and turned her eyes to Aang as she spoke, "I know you remember the drill and the platoon that went to stop it."

"Yes I do."

"Well the man I loved was a squad leader. He had never known defeat before that day," she revealed as her voice began to pitch, "but on that day this abomination came and paralyzed him. He felt so helpless and weak after that. He wouldn't talk or eat… he eventually killed himself by jumping off the wall a few days later in shame."

"You can't blame me for that!" Ty Lee insisted, "We were all soldiers just doing what we were ordered to do. It was not my fault that he couldn't face defeat. If you remember correctly the Avatar defeated us that same day. We all had to face defeat."

"I was defeated numerous times Fong," Aang again spoke up, "if I had his mentality then the Fire Lord would have been successful in burning the Earth Kingdom to the ground. Ty Lee is right he made the decision to take his own life instead of living to fight another day like so many other. Pride robbed you… not Ty Lee."

Ty Lee now knelt over her and massaged her shoulder and hip causing it to regain feeling.

"I know you may not like me right away but please give me a chance… Fong is your name right? Aang will vouch for me and you trust him don't you?"

Fong was now sitting up was still refusing to look at Ty Lee until she said that. Now she looked with an air of curiosity.

"Fong I think we are more alike than you think," Ty Lee smiled, 'you know us bitches."

Fong started to laugh and Ty Lee joined in with her. Aang sat now happy the drama was over but not understanding what the laughing was about.

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Lesson of His Life Part 3**

* * *

_**[A/N: This is the final chapter about Aang's lesson. It was originally going to be one chapter and ended up three. I hope you all enjoy this one as well. I have enjoyed the comments and yes I love cliffhangers and we will get around to the Katara/Sokka story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Last Airbender is not my product even though I use the characters.**_

_**Now on with the story!]**_

**The Lesson of His Life Part 3**

**Recompense**

Aang sat and watched as Fong and Ty Lee talked of things in general. Ty Lee's bubbly personality seemed to mesh well with Fong's straight forward one and Ty Lee seemed to be able to make her laugh at will with the dumbest of jokes.

"I am sorry for calling you a dumb bitch earlier," Fong apologized with a crooked smile, "though I did enjoy our little sparring match."

"Ditto, but I liked the second match much better," Ty Lee came back with a giggle.

"So we must have a third," Fong purposed her enthusiasm growing, "and this time Aang must stay out of the way."

"I couldn't agree more Fongy, I would have totally whooped you up in the hall earlier if he hadn't been blocking my steps."

"On the contrary Ty… it would have been two to zero if you did not throw the Avatar at me causing me to fear for his safety."

"I guess we will have to schedule the tie-breaker then won't we," Ty Lee holding up her fist and punching the air in mock combat.

"I like the term you used for our rematch Ty for that is what it will be."

Both a bewildered Aang and Ty Lee devoted their full attention to Fong as she smiled that familiar Cheshire cat grin.

"What are you talking about Fongy?"

"A _Ty_ Breaker!" Fong barely got out as she started to laugh hysterically not caring that the other two still sat looking at her with puzzled expressions.

Aang marveled at how much her smile and laugh resembled Toph's. It was infectious and he started to giggle and then laughed along leaving Ty Lee pondering what was so funny. Aang and Fong were bouncing off of each other and then she rolled into his lap.

The laughing stopped.

Fong was looking up at him on her back catching her breath and Aang looking down upon her also breathing heavily.

"Well," Ty Lee seeing the situation, "three's a crowd. I will see my self out. Avatar… Lady Fong."

Ty Lee flipped up gracefully as if she were ending a performance and started for the door.

"Ah… Ty Lee," Aang called after her, "the matter you mentioned in the hall?'

"We can talk about it tomorrow Aang, I believe Fongy was here first. It can wait," Ty Lee answered turning back towards him," I'm not sure she can… so goodnight you two."

Fong didn't bother to answer Ty Lee's quip only cut a glance her way with a half smile but kept her head in Aang's lap not allowing him to stand.

As Ty Lee approached the door she started to snicker, "Oh I get it now… Ty Breaker… that's funny." She then let herself out.

Aang now directed his attention to the beautiful woman who was wearing glossy purple satin pajamas with a golden fern pattern that looked up at him with passion in her eyes.

"So have you decided what price I must pay for my breaking our trust Lady Fong?"

Aang's voice was as soft and sultry as his look in the low light of the crystal sconces that adorned the room. He absentmindedly looped a finger through her loose dark tresses as if walking some unseen path. His eyes shifted up and down her statuesque form while she swayed bended knees slowly back and forth like a branch in the wind.

"My order has a code for such things Lord Avatar that I think would apply here," she responded with like tone reaching up to trace the side of his face with her index finger.

"Your order, are you like a nun or something?"

"Nothing that benign," Fong said as her face sadden, "do you remember when the Princess said she had an assassin and I said that I would take care of the Phantima problem?"

"I didn't really take her that seriously Fong… I thought she was just trying to scare me and Phantima… Oh by the gods… Fong no," Aang moaned with a look of anguish, "you're just as old as Katara maybe if that."

"The Lady Katara is two months and three days my senior and I have dispatched more people than our years combined Lord Avatar. I wear the marks."

"The marks?" he questioned with tears already streaming.

"They are called the ribbons by my order and for each kill a short incision is made horizontally along the hip here," Fong explained with a hollow sound to her voice pointing to the region, "you alternate hips with each ensuing successful job."

"Show me," Aang requested as he sat her up.

'My Lord I don't want…"

"Show me Fong," he demanded this time his look hard even though his tears had not stopped falling.

"Yes my Lord."

Fong rose and stood before him. She turned to her side and while holding the center of her pajama bottoms modestly she pulled down the side revealing her ivory thigh. Aang now saw in horror what at he had not noticed before in his lust. What she described as a ribbon was actually a three centimeter (1.18 inches) long by one and a half millimeters (16th of an inch) thick V-shaped groove. The first few looked irregular but the following were extremely uniformed.

Aang extended a shaking hand to touch her slender thigh and she jumped slightly as he made contact. Fong could not bear to look at him as he started counting his voice barely audible. She heard and felt as he touched the last ribbon and she turned obediently and lowered the other side as he picked up the count. He was now finished and she quickly jerked up her trousers and turned her back to him.

"How long did it take you to accumulate thirty-five ribbons Fong?"

"One year my Lord… one year is all it took for me to send thirty-five souls to the Promise Lands or Hades depending on your point of view where they belonged. I made no judgment in that regard," Fong answered him with a clear voice even though she was shaking inside, "I know you abhor killing Avatar and must think I am a terrible person now. Forget our deal… I will be leav…"

Fong felt the warmest hug she had ever known on her back as his arms enfolded her. Her eyes widened for a moment and then her face fell into a grimace as she closed those large dark brown sad pools to let the hot streams of salty tears run down her cheeks. She seemed to be growing weak as the first loud mournful wail burst forth.

Aang feeling her starting to crumple lifted her up and around with a gentle swirl of air and now cradled her in his arms as he carried her to the only chair in his front room. He sat with her in his lap and rocked her as she cried loudly into his chest. This was not what he was expecting to do with the vivacious Lady Bei Fong tonight but it felt right and cleansing.

Aang now thought about his year out of the iceberg and if he had to wear ribbons how many would he have from the battle at the North Pole to his finally one with Ozai. The thought made him shiver, the reality caused his jaw to shake and all he could do now was bury his face in Fong's hair as he started to cry himself.

Fong felt Aang's weeping wetting her hair and his body shaking. She pulled up from his chest to look into his swollen grey eyes and runny nose.

"Do you wear ribbons as well Avatar Aang?"

"More than I can count Fong," he sighed in a trembling weak voice, "so many more than I can count."

Fong now rose up slightly to gently kiss his quivering lips. She shifted out of his lap to sit next to him in the large chair wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him towards her so that he could lay his head on the top of hers. She was now sitting more on the seat and he laying on her. She was amazed at how warm and firm he felt yet how light in weight he was upon her.

It was Aang who now buried his face into her chest and wailed loudly.

"I guess we are not so different after all Aang."

**The Plan**

Toph and Lili now had reached the rock pit as the Princess leapt from the cart to the ground to transform solid rock into a soft landing pad for herself.

"Ouch, my feet are still a bit tender Lili but I must say I can see clearer than I ever have through them."

"It is to be expected your Majesty so please tread carefully. Those silk slippers that Mei Mei gave you will only offer a minimum of protection on this hard ground. I wish you would have let me wrap your feet further. It would have only limited you to what you had known before."

"Uhmm, I have some other foot coverings with me that will do that Lili. In fact I was worried they would block my sight some but not any more," Toph said as she stretched out her hands to levitate a large case from the back of the cart and sat it down near them with a loud thud.

"What's in the crate your Majesty if I may ask," Lili inquired impressed by the contrast in Toph's size as opposed to the heavy metal edged wooden crate.

Brrr it's a little cold out here," Toph told her apparently more focused on unloading the cart then answering any questions, "I have a cloak for in the back of the cart why don't you go and put it on before you catch a cold."

"Yes your Majesty," Lili replied wondering if she made a mistake in agreeing to come out her, "how did you know I would be joining you?"

"Simple Lili, I know Aang and I know if he's done me wrong well it only follows that…"

"He would have also violated one he has known for far less of a time," she filled in the blank.

"You catch on quick cousin," Toph remarked while finishing up the unloading.

Lili smirked and went to the rear of the wagon seeing what looked like a beautiful full length hooded white wool sleeved coat.

"This is far too lovely to wear at a rock pit your Majesty," Lili commented feeling the softness, "this must be yours."

"No Lili that one is yours and it is special just for you. I have my own right over here."

Lili looked and indeed Toph did have what appeared to be a matching coat in the top of a long open box.

"Thank you cousin… I mean this is exquisite. It must have cost a fortune to make."

"Yeah but it will all be worth it when Aang learns the true meaning honor and we can trust him finally Lili… don't you think?"

"Of course," Lili agreed as she hefted the rather heavier than expected coat, "why is this so weighty your Majesty?"

Toph slipped hers on before turning to answer, "Chainmail… it's sewn inside the lining. It's all part of the plan."

Lili put hers on as well shifting it around until she adjusted to the added weight. It wasn't bad once she had it on. It was quite warm with a soft leather inner lining.

"Put on this sword belt as well," Toph instructed her as she tossed her the heavy leather strap with the large ornate metal buckle.

Lili put it on under her coat as Toph pulled out a saber and a long dagger, "Fong told me these are you favorites. I did have the finest sword smith in Ba Sing Se make them for you. They are so pure I can't bend them at all."

Lili now walked with great apprehension towards Toph taking the saber carefully from her hands. It was balanced and fit her hand like it was custom designed. She swung it in the air and the blade seemed to sing as it sliced through. It was indeed a superior weapon. She could see the scabbard in the same box the sword had come in so she picked it up and attached it to her belt then sheath the blade. The long dagger was of equal quality and she did the same with it.

"I will not fight you Toph my life is your to do as you see fit," Lili informed her, "so if it's a duel you want please I only ask mercy in that you would take my life quickly."

Toph ran up and hugged Lili hard speaking in a sincere voice, "I have already told you Lili that I love you and I will not do anything like that to you… please believe me. The blades are a gift as well as part of my plan. It's not you I will be challenging tonight; it's going to be that bonehead of an Avatar."

"Aang?" Lili asked incredulously, "you plan to ask the Avatar to a duel. What type of duel your Majesty?"

"A duel of honor," Toph proclaimed as she let go of Lili, "and you know he will readily refuse my challenge. That's where you come in."

"Me your Majesty? Eh.. what role would I have in this?"

"Yes you… you will step in and accept the challenge on behalf of your master in order for him to save face. We will pretend to duel and then I will hit you with these."

Toph pulled out what looked like a metal ball bearing about 2.5 centimeters (approx. 1 inch) in diameter. Lili remembered the beating rather the breaking that Kikei suffered from the same.

"Huh… cousin Toph… even with this chainmail I do think that a hit from that with the velocity that you hurl it would do me harm."

"Yes it would indeed," Toph agreed with a smirk, "if it were solid. These however are not."

"They are not?"

"Nope… just hold out your hand Lili."

With that Toph crush the ball bearing between her thumb and forefinger squirting out a fruity smelling gel. Lili tasted it.

"It's a cherry cordial!

"Yep and we have raspberry and a few other berries that they had in stock on such a short notice. I told them it was all to setup up a mock battle and I wanted it all to look like real blood but not smell bad."

"That is why the white robes," Lili expounded putting it all together, "he will think that I am felled and bleeding and so will intervene stopping the duel at which time we will reveal the truth and why we went to such lengths to teach him. He will naturally repent of his immature ways and we can all trust each other again."

"Yeah, sounds good, let's go with that," Toph commented as she squirted some of the cordial into her mouth.

**Lamb to the Slaughter**

Aang had left Fong in his bed curled up under the heavy comforter. She had asked if she could stay in his room even though he told her he had to go out. The crying session did lead to a bit of kissing and making out but nothing to strong. No touching below the waist. Overall Aang was happy with his self restraint this go around. She helped him change into his sparring clothes and gear not asking a single question as to where he was going before retiring with a sweet goodnight kiss. He kind of thought that she already suspected what was going on.

Now he glided towards his destination and would arrive with about ten minutes to spare. Toph had mentioned that the price might be higher than he was willing to pay. Aang pondered that statement not knowing exactly what she meant. She could be so cryptic at times and maybe this was only a test or she was just still mad at him. Whatever the case he was going to find out and win his love back.

From the air Aang's eagle like vision could see a couple of lit torches by a large wagon and two white cloaked figures standing near it. He figured one had to be Toph but he had no idea who the second would be. He started to silently descend a few meters away so as not to startle the ostrich-horses or Toph and the mystery person. He could hear them conversing still as he touched down in the blackness.

"Please light all the torches Twinkle Toes," Toph requested, "and do it with some style!"

"Gladly, Sifu Toph."

Aang placed his staff on the ground and then took a deep breath and drawing his hands to his chest jumped up into the air about twice his height in a spin shooting bolts of fire from his fingertips with alternating pointing gestures. He lit all the torches around the pit in a single rotation. Lili gasped at his power and precision.

"Aang why did you hit the third torch from the left corner twice," Toph inquired with the tone of a strict schoolmarm.

Lili could not believe that Toph had picked up on that when she could barely she his hands moving.

"I… uhm… I'm sorry Sifu I was off center and the first strike only nicked the torch so I had to strike it a second time," he begged her pardon bowing at the waist.

"Put them all out and do it again Aang," Toph commanded, "but this time blindfold him please Lili."

"Lili!" he gasped in utter surprise discovering who the second hooded person was.

"Yes your Majesty."

Lili bowed to Toph and taking a course strip of cloth that was on top of one of the crates approached Aang.

"Please turn around Master so that I may blindfold you as her Majesty as instructed me."

Aang stood in shock but complied and allowed Lili to tightly wrap the cloth around his head covering his eyes without comment. When she was finished she moved back over beside Toph.

"It is done your Majesty," she checked back with another bow.

"Now Pupil Aang no more shoddy work from here on out is that understood."

"Yes Sifu Toph," Aang replied standing straight and still.

"Commence." Toph spoke in almost a whisper.

Lili's heart jumped as Aang's staff flew into his hand and once again he leapt into the air this time he rotated the closed staff in a quick turn over his head causing a burst of air that plunged the entire pit into darkness as it extinguished every torch. Lili saw the corner of Toph's mouth turn up in approval.

"Now Aang with STYLE!" Toph yelled before his foot had hit the ground again.

Aang popped open his glider forming a strong up draft that sent him high up over the center. Suddenly the column of air was filled with blue flame and streams of fire struck each torch making them blaze furiously. The light and heat caused Lili to shade her eyes. Just as suddenly as it had formed the pillar of flame was gone and the Avatar glided silently to earth before his teacher.

"How was that Sifu… stylish enough," Aang asked with a bit of pride in his voice.

"That will do for now Pupil Aang," Toph sighed disappointedly, "I am just grateful that Sifu Zuko was not here to see that performance with all the training he has invested in you."

"Wha… that was nearly perfect… what do you expect of me!" Aang complained pulling off his blindfold and glaring now at the young Princess.

Toph walked up to him until they were face to face as she pointed a finger at his nose.

"You are the Avatar Aang. Could you have done better?"

Aang looked back at her in defiance before stepping away and turning sideways in order to cross his arms answering her curtly, "No I can't do any better."

"Let's go Lili," Toph announced quickly turning her back to him, "I don't even know why you bothered to come here Aang?"

As Toph was about to walk away a hand grabbed the back of her sleeve but she did not turn back around.

"Yes Aang did you want to make another excuse or tell me another LIE?"

"No Sifu Toph… I humbly ask… no beg your forgiveness and ask that you to give me a-another chance… please," he said hanging his head in contrition.

The young earthbender crossed her arms pulling her sleeve from his hand causing his head to sink even lower. She too was looking at the ground with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Now she twisted her head back towards him and started to speak, "If you asked my best of me Aang… wouldn't I have given it to you? The first time?"

"Yes Sifu T…"

"Shut up you dunderhead, that wasn't a question I wanted you to answer. We all know that I would have because I think you are worth it. You on the other hand don't think that Lili and I are worth your best or even your second best and don't even tell me either one of those attempts ranked in the top ten Aang. I know what you are capable of even if it made Lili here breathe hard. She doesn't know you like I do," Toph declared facing him now, "and we show how much we care and honor a person by the quality of what we do when we are asked to do something for them," Toph sighed deeply wiping away a tear from her creamy lime colored eyes again giving him her back," You on the other hand Aang you lied to me… not even respecting me enough to just keep your dumb mouth shut when I asked you that obvious question."

Aang felt the sharp stab of shame in his chest and looked over at Lili. Even though her hood cast a shadow on his acolyte's face, she was evidently deeply embarrassed and hurt as well through his actions.

"Don't look around for Katara to come running up and help you feel better about your sorry ass this time Aang, this boulder you rolled on yourself. Speaking of the Sugar Queen did you tell her… tell her about us?"

As Aang hesitated Toph did not have to hear his reply. "OH BY EARTH," Toph now screamed in frustration, "and to think you own my heart! I'd rather be dead! We go now Lili… this son of… the MUD is irredeemable."

Aang remembered Toph once telling him to be called mud in the Earth Kingdom is one of the greatest insults one can be given if not the worst.

"What did you call me Toph?"

"You heard me… MUD BOY," Toph facing him with clear disgust in her face, "your MUD, your momma was MUD, your daddy was MUD and all your gods cursed ancestors were MUD. You are all without HONOR!" she proclaimed waving her hand across her body.

"Why do you insult me like this without allowing me to explain Flower?" Aang asked moving closer towards the Princess his voice bold, "because the truth of the matter is when I left you I had every intention of telling her and that is the truth!" he yelled into her face.

"Then what or who intervened Master," Lili interjected in a small voice.

"Yes Mud Boy… I mean Avatar … do tell," Toph mocked wickedly as the two still faced off menacingly under the flickering torch light.

Aang was baring his teeth with clenched fists at his side when he noticed how similar her hood looked and framed her face to a certain waterbender when he first saw her. His expression softened. He then looked into her penetrating angry gaze with those cool mint green eyes that never ceased to get a rise out of him in more ways than one. When he first started training with her and saw that look he was happy she could not see the unexpected reaction as she stood over him. Masking it from Katara was quite a chore as well.

"You are totally hopeless," Toph exclaimed stepping back, "he's turned on like a badger-mole in heat now Lili!"

Lili had seen this face before with his half opened eyes and a trace of a smile, the light being reflected in his glistening gray eyes showing the desires stirring deep within. His cheeks red but made to look even more so in the firelight. She bit her bottom lip to cut off her rising passion… hard!

"Ugh, not you too Lili?" the little earthbender broke out throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Then we all three share the same predilection," Toph's number one shot back unexpectedly.

"Explain yourself Lili," the Princess retorted now giving the Countess her full attention.

"Your eyes though blind are open wide, as opposed to narrow whenever you are angry, your face is extremely flush, your lips are full and very red and I bet if I were allowed to examine various other parts of your anatomy I would say they are in an excited state. The way the Avatar's nostrils are flaring he is probably smelling your… scent. Would I be correct your Majesty or is truth not a part of this lesson."

Toph's blush deepened as she lowered her face. She realized now that her anger was giving way to her carnal urges with him standing so close to her and feeling him through the earth. Her increased sensitivity picked up more of the outline of his body as well as his body's signals. She had not counted on them triggering hers. Lili was indeed correct.

"Okay Lili… you got me! But just because I want you so bad right now Aang I'm willing to forget about the fate of the world means nothing. You still have to answer why you didn't tell Katara and I guarantee the way you answer will determine if your name is still mud or do I owe you (sexy voice) a very, very special apology."

**Destinies**

Iroh sat in his study sipping tea and listening to a star song as Soo Ming shimmered and changed shapes into various beautiful exotic women for him. The old general smiled with delight as she seemed to find enjoyment in pleasing him. She suddenly stopped and reverted back to her original look slipping on her robe and ending the other worldly music with a deep scowl.

"What is wrong goddess," Iroh asked sitting up with great concern.

"The ethereals and the bases are now known and will soon join the One after the sleep of ten thousand ages." she spoke in a melodic but sad voice.

Iroh's eyes narrowed with concern and he clenched his teeth. The tea in his cup evaporated instantly as his hand heated to blazing hot.

Soo Ming lifted the cup from his hand before it shattered and sat it down.

"It would be ashamed to damage such a beautiful item. It is over one hundred years old unlike yourself."

Her comment and gentle smile made Iroh grin and relax a little.

"Thank you goddess I would have regretted destroying that cup and breaking up my set. It was my mothers."

"I know Red Dragon… what is precious to you is precious to me." Soo Ming said touching the side of his face. "Should I awaken the bases for you? They are the most powerful and will be able to maintain balance if they are awakened in time. They will need time to train."

Iroh grumbled in a great sigh rubbing his hand over his head. He gazed at Soo Ming and then taking her hand led her to sit down upon his lap.

"No goddess," he whispered in her ear as she lay her head back upon his shoulder, "let them sleep a while longer and enjoy the dream. All too soon they will have to awaken and then what a burden they will have to bear. They have already gone through so much."

"You are thinking through your heart and not your head Red Dragon," she commented kissing his cheek, "but that is why a goddess has now fallen in love with a mortal."

**Final Exams**

"MUD, MUD, MUD!" Toph now screamed at the top of her lungs at Aang again all her amorous feelings having disappeared like a puff of smoke.

"So you did not even chastise her for striking the Princess when she was clearly in the wrong Master?" Lili asked him in absolute surprise.

"Well no… I figured that the Princess was angrier at me for allowing Suki to kiss me and that if Toph wanted to chastise Suki she could have easily done it herself."

"You see Lili," Toph pointing at Aang, "mud through and through. He wouldn't… he wouldn't stand up for the girl he's supposed to lo-lo-love," Toph's croaked out through her teeth.

Lili wanted to pull her sword now and challenge him to a duel of honor herself. She saw the deep hurt in her cousin's face and put her arm around her as Toph leaned into her and sobbed on her shoulder.

"He let that freak kiss him again Lili… and he has feelings for her…. he won't deny it!"

"Of course I have feelings for Suki Toph she's my friend… she's your friend too."

"You know that's not what I meant Aang when I asked you did you have feeling s for her!" Toph snarled jumping into his face again as her tears rolled down those pink cheeks, "what are you hiding Aang? Is there something going on between you and Suki?"

Aang stood like a statue now not knowing how to answer this question as Lili looked at him sternly as well. One Toph was bad enough but two made him feel like he was locked in a vise.

"Well Master?"

"Well Mud Boy?"

Aang sighed and just lowered his eyes as Lili now cover her mouth in a gasp of surprise and Toph proceeded to take his chin and tilt his head back up (BAM!). The hit turned him half way around and he had to shake the cobwebs and stars out of his brain. His mouth was filling with blood from the tear inside his jaw that he now felt with his tongue. He spat a large glob of blood unto the ground looking back at Toph knowing the side of his face was staring to swell.

"So what now Toph?" he asked rubbing the side of his face gingerly with the back of his opposing hand.

"Anyone else you're currently involved with Aang other than the usual suspects?"

Again silence followed and Toph frowned deeply before asking him, "Who is it or is it more than one?"

Aang again stood silent.

"Please tell me Aang… I promise I shall not harm them in anyway… you have my word," Toph said sadly.

"Fong and Lei"

"Did you know of this Lili," Toph demanded spinning on her heels towards the equally surprised Countess.

"Huh… Fong was sent on a mission to secure your chastity the night you went on your date which she miserably failed… but I did not know the reason behind her failure until just now," Lili's stern look now becoming an evil grimace, "and I had no idea Lei was ever involved with the Avatar your Majesty."

"So Mud Boy three out of four," Toph sneered, "what's wrong with Mei Mei I know for a fact she wants to bed you regardless of the consequences. Might as well make it a hundred percent; I hear she is something special." Toph commented throwing in a wink for emphasis.

Aang again said nothing but this time just stared at the young Princess getting sadder inside for the hurt he caused. He looked over at Lili who avoided eye contact with him now and stood closely at Toph's side. He decided to take a chance on Fong's behalf.

"Toph the morning in the hotel we almost joined I arranged that with Fong to happen just like Lili said."

"That is why she dragged Mei Mei out kicking and screaming closing the door behind her."

"Yes we had made an agreement back at the restaurant and once I fulfilled my part she carried out hers. When Lili inadvertently found out you and I almost joined only to be stopped by the Avatar Kya, she confronted Fong and has since issued a punishment. I beg you to show mercy Toph and stop Lili from carrying out the sentence."

"She is your acolyte… why not just command her to be forgiving or something?"

"Because I think this falls outside of my jurisdiction. Please Toph."

"Your Majesty she deliberately disobeyed a royal decree for personal gain. I have been as lenient as I possibly can under the circumstances. If the Queen were to hear of this indiscretion be sure I would suffer three times her fate," Lili explained coolly.

"So will she be stripped and receive ten lashes with the reed in the Courtesan's Courtyard?" Toph asked offhandedly.

"No your Majesty, I will administer four lashes in her quarters with only Lei and Mei Mei in attendance."

"That sounds not only reasonable but merciful for her offense Aang," the Princess expounded, "I am sure that Fong would be the first to tell you order and discipline must be maintained. I know she did not ask you to do this and would probably be very embarrassed and angry that you even asked me to repeal this judgment. Lili make no mention of this to her. I don't want her to suffer any further humiliation."

"Yes your Majesty, it will be as you say. Nothing of the Avatar's dishonorable request will be repeated."

"Toph I don't seem to know you anymore," Aang shouted, "you're going to let your own cousin get a beating for a thumping. Does your jealously run that deep?"

Toph's face darkened and he could see her jaw tense. She pulled her shoulders back and took in a deep breath before replying to his accusation.

"I did not know the terms of your deal Avatar nor did I want to," Toph declared with a cold look that frightened him, "Fong disobeyed an order from a source higher than I and now… and now must pay the price. If I had given the order then I could pardon the punishment. She understands that... why can't you? I'll tell you why, because you don't understand responsibility and honor Avatar. Rather your understanding seems to conveniently come and go like the wind."

Aang didn't think there was anything worse than the insults she had been dishing out but this coldness definitely beat that out. He would take Mud Boy over the way she was saying Avatar any day.

"I do understand responsibility and honor but there is also forgiveness and mercy Toph."

"Then you should know that Lili has exercised pretty much all four within the limits of her authority. You have given your acolyte credit for none. Now she could have over looked it all but if the situation was found out then they both would have been stripped and beaten to within a hair's breath of their life. Would you have preferred that instead Avatar?"

"No I would not have," he iterated nodding his head with a new understanding, "I'm sorry Lili I did not understand you acted as compassionately as you could."

"Apology accepted Master," her eyes now meeting his as she bowed to him.

"Now that is settled Avatar we still have our own business to attend to."

"What business Toph."

"In front of the Countess Soo Haan as my witness I want to formally challenge you to a duel of honor according to the old code."

"This is not what we agreed to Toph!" Lili jumped in her voice shaking, "we said nothing of an official blood duel."

"Blood duel?" Aang questioned as he looked from Lili to Toph and back again.

"Explain it to him Lili."

"We did not agree to this Toph!' she once more insisted.

"You will explain this to the Avatar Countess or Captain and that is an order," Toph barked still gazing at Aang.

Lili looked at Toph but made no further entreaties. Her eyes filling with tears as she straightened her posture and cleared her throat before looking Aang's way ready to explain the terms of the duel.

"This is a duel of honor if you so accept that will be resolved by the death of one or both of the combatants or by a mutually agreed upon settlement that is acceptable to the offended party. The settlement must involve the letting of blood thus this is called a blood duel and it is a legally binding contract."

"Toph I will not fight you!" Aang announced walking up to her, "you are my friend and I love you."

"You Avatar are a better liar than Azula ever was. I told you the price was more than you were willing to pay so now go and be with Katara. Tell her your lies and pretenses Avatar."

"So you are telling me that if I won't agree to this duel then we're through?"

"Pretty much."

"But Toph it's a duel to the death or I get maimed I guess according to your satisfaction."

"There are prescribed levels in the old code," Lili added, "you just can't say a fingernail, it would have to be at least the top digit of the finger with the spilling of blood. Walk away Master… this is truly a no win scenario."

"That's right Avatar… just fly away."

"What are the terms to satisfy this duel Toph?"

"Master I beg you," Lili now laying prostrate before him, "do not enter into this. Not if you love her or me."

"Terms Toph"

"Agree first Avatar and then I will tell you the terms or don't you trust me anymore?"

"I agree"

"NO!" Lili wailed.

"My terms are the death of your acolyte or you can stop me and we will renegotiate under the terms of the code… but you have to stop me first Avatar." Toph spoke succinctly and emotionlessly. She appeared to be gazing off into the distance as she spoke and walked over to a group of boxes she had unloaded, "and stopping me will be quite a task Avatar."

Toph dropped her white cloak while the boxes around her seemed to explode. Pieces and parts suddenly were attaching themselves to her body and connecting at a rapid pace. Both Aang and Lili watched in amazement as the last part moved into place to form a shining silver colored suit of armor whose arms and legs were banded for maximum flexibility.

"Like the look Avatar. It is designed to kick your ass. I made it myself so you know it will work."

"Don't do this Toph…"

"To late Aang you agreed!"

Lili was now on her knees with her sword out offering it to her Princess as Toph approached them. Her face was looking at the ground and her hands were over her head holding up the magnificent weapon.

"I only ask that you strike cleanly your Majesty. This saber should finish me in one blow."

"Rise and sheath your weapon Lili I want a challenge. He would not defend me but maybe just maybe he can defend you."

"Look Toph I'm sorry I've been an idiot and unfaithful to you ok," Aang now pleaded down on his knees, "please call this off or just take my life if you must."

"You still don't understand Aang do you? For a hundred years a war raged that consumed thousands if not millions of people because there was no Avatar in this world to bring balance. Of all the people on this field you are the only one who is not expendable. No matter how big of a jerk you are the world still needs you. A Princess or a Countess no one will miss for too long. This is a Field of Honor, may you learn it tonight so that our sacrifice is not in vain."

"May our sacrifice not be in vain," Lili echoed in a small voice.

"I'll just leave the field." Aang insisted.

"Then my life is forfeit," Lili verbalized with a weak smile, "but I will happily die for you my Master and the Princess. Please do not harm the Princess. Leave this field and my blood will satisfy this contract."

"No Lili I just can't leave you to die here. Come with me and we'll leave this place Nomad."

"No Master… that would be dishonorable. You would lose face as well as me. I would prefer to die here and now rather than to run like a coward just to save my skin."

"Are you learning anything yet Avatar," Toph taunted him as she listened to the interchange, "Lili understands the meaning of sacrifice and honor. She was one of those who fought against the Fire Nation and Dai Li after the city fell. She lost friends and family and still she fought on putting her own life at risk awaiting you Avatar to set them free. Sometimes Avatar there is no running away."

"There has to be another way?"

"Why Avatar Aang, don't you like the terms, because you want there to be another way to accommodate you? People die everyday wishing there was an alternative. The soldier in the battlefield doesn't have the benefit of some lion-turtle no matter how much they pray for it. But lucky Aang… a few prayers and poof he can avoid most if not all uncomfortable situations."

"I'm just trying to live by what I was taught Toph. The monks instilled in me values to respect life and…"

"Then consider this while you're respecting life Avatar… how many lives were lost while you agonized over not taking one life. You didn't want to soil your hands but you didn't think of the countless others who did for the sake of their freedom. And that life you wanted to spare was responsible for killing thousands and may take more if allowed to. Have you ever thought about why the other Avatars airbenders included never availed themselves of this power? My guess is that they probably knew about it at some point. They were older and perhaps a bit wiser. Maybe you should have just listened and trusted them instead of the floating island. I wonder why that power was taken from this world in the first place… what have to set into motion Avatar. Just a thought Avatar."

Toph's words sent chills down Aang's spine and he now began to have reservations about his decisions. Why did he trust the lion-turtle? Just because it offered him the alternative he was seeking? He thought of Lili, Fong, Hakoda, Bumi and Lao who were carrying on the fight as he was actually enjoying himself on Ember Island. How many battles could he have ended swiftly if he acted more decisively? He never thought past the moment and always envisioned everyone being able to go home afterwards. Always holding back and taking the edge off so that he would not harm or purposely take a life. What was the trade off… 1 to 1, 2 to 1, 10 to 1, or maybe even a 100 to 1? The idea made his head spin and grieved him.

"Well enough of this I'm getting a headache," Toph said stretching and pointing a hand at Lili which sent her flying with a shriek to a metal post on the far end of the pit.

"What did you do to her Toph!"

"Nothing Avatar your little disciple is quite alright. She is just on the other side of the field and if you don't stop me from getting to her first well you are going to have to find a new recruit. Lei or Fong perhaps?"

"Not funny Toph."

"Do you hear me laughing about this Avatar? What the fuck would you think is funny about killing my own cousin?"

"I don't think you can harm Lili Toph," Aang challenged, "I know you and you're just not that type of person."

"I knew you would say that so look at the concrete support right beside her head on the right. Do you see it?"

"Yes what about i-it…"

Aang's jaw dropped as Toph fired one of the ball bearings that went right through the concrete leaving a perfect hole in its wake. He also could see Lili's terrified eyes.

"Good bluff Toph, now let's end game this okay and go home." he utter nervously, "I know you probably had Lili in on this from the beginning."

Toph looked dispassionately at him, "Okay Aang you want proof here it comes but at a price to Lili. This ball will shatter her forearm and so I'm going to gag her first because I just can't bear to her hear suffering so."

"No wait Toph don…"

It was over before he could say another word. The bottom part of Lili's hood tightly covered her mouth effectively muzzling her while her left arm moved out from her body like a puppet braced against the concrete backing. The ball bearing struck dead center of her forearm and she winced tightly in shock and pain.

"Now if all questions have been answered lets finish this Avatar and do so quickly… she is suffering so. Lili has always asked for a quick death and now I cannot grant her that. I hate you Aang."

Aang shook with rage now and looked as Lili appeared to be rolling in agony and bleeding profusely. He knew her pain was his fault and he had to free her now.

"Now Avatar if I stop you she dies is that clear.'

"Yes Princess Bei Fong," Aang replied angrily, "and when I stop you she goes free."

"Anywhere you want to take her Avatar… I suggest Katara first to heal that arm. Tell Katara that I loved her as well will you?"

"Tell her yourself," Aang bellowed, "No one is dying out here today. Not Lili and especially not the girl I love!"

Suddenly Lili could see from her position Aang's eyes and tattoos on his head and hands light up. She just about wet herself at the sight as he floated from the ground with a swirl of air fire and stone encompassing him. Suddenly a geyser of water erupted from under the ground and completed all four elements.

"Princess Toph Bei Fong cease this foolishness and release the Countess." a voice that resounded like a multitude commanded the young earthbender."

"Wow that thing with the water… pretty impressive I must admit didn't see that coming," Toph laughed gathering up her bravado, "but all I have to say to you is… Make Me!"

The winds around her started to increase but she then released her first surprise which was a couple of barrels of fine sand that she shot directly into the Avatar's rotating protective sphere. It had the effect she wanted as it mixed with the air snuffing out the flames and mudding the water blinding the Avatar for a moment as she let loose her next surprise. Three barrels of thin metal strips that as she started to weave her arms about also began to weave around the still blinded Avatar. Toph now clenched both fist together bringing the metal cocoon closed tightly about causing him to plummet to the ground with a heavy jolt. She now stomped the ground and specially concealed heavy chains sprang up like serpents and began to lie over the seemingly hapless Avatar pinning him to the ground as she orchestrated the objects movements like a master conductor, her hands and arms swaying and the metal obeying each twist and turn further wrapping the cocoon.

"I really expected more of a fight Avatar. Well Aang I have to do what I must now." Toph exhaled heavily now that the Avatar appeared securely wrapped up.

Toph's metal gauntlet transformed into a short sword in her hand as she started to slowly march to the other side of the pit in Lili's direction.

Lili could see Toph approaching but she also could see the metal cocoon starting to glow red at first and then white. The armed Princess was almost upon her when suddenly Toph raised a stone wall obscuring what was happening with the cocoon. She dropped the sword from her hand and ran up to Lili who was still immobilized in her chainmail straightjacket against the metal post. Toph undid her gag and kissed her lips hard. She was breathing deeply; evidently the movement of all that heavy metal was exhausting.

'Listen cousin I don't have much time before he is free and very angry. Tell my mom and dad this was a training accident because our country needs the Avatar.'

'Why are you doing this songbird?'

'Somebody has to atone for our sins Lili, he was right I could never harm you. So that only leaves me and in his Avatar state he is capable of anything. He will need you after this. He is going to need all of you.'

'Oh please, please, please, songbird no… no don't do this.'

'You smell delicious like a cherry pie my sweet Lili… remember me.'

'Please my beautiful songbird, don't do this… don't leave me… take my life instead I beg you….'

Indeed the cherry cordial ball had the desired effect and was running down the still extended arm. Toph took a taste with her exposed fingers. Toph kissed her once more and then replaced her gag even as Lili was still trying to plead with her.

The stone wall exploded behind Toph to reveal a rather angry looking freed Avatar floating rapidly towards them.

'I was wondering how long it would take you to get free,' Toph jabbed at the apparition with a knitted brow displaying her obvious concern, "She's in shock from that hit to the forearm and is dying anyway from the blood loss if she doesn't get some help soon. What are you going to do about it?'

Toph now looked back at Lili and formed a faceless mask from her helmet. Lili started to struggle against the chainmail but it held her fast

What happened next was like her worst nightmare as the Avatar approached Toph he appeared angry and vengeful. Lili tried to scream at Aang but to no avail. Toph now let loose a storm of sand and metal and she shifted around him on rolling mounds of earth. The Avatar was ready as the heated plumes of fire turned the sand into glass and melted the strips and bearings into clumps that he sent in red streaks far across the sky.

Toph was now hurling boulders and earth at him along with whatever metal she had left but his sphere easily blocked all of it. Every boulder she hurdled just got compressed and added to his sphere.

'Show off' she yelled through the roar of his spinning hurricane force winds.

Now he descended like a god coming to earth. Lili's heart just about stopped as the earth under her feet shook with his every footstep. Lili could see Toph was simply throwing rocks at him too exhausted to even bend any further even if the earth would respond against the Avatar in such close contact. He didn't bother to even swat them away. They simply crumbled to dust before even touching him. He was now face to face with Toph his glow shining off her armor in all directions. Then suddenly she was encased in ice from head to toe and Lili could hear the savage groaning of it on the metal. Now there was a horrendous rending sound and she strained to see what was happening as clouds of dust were obscuring the view.

Lili's arm dropped freely to her side and she could move. Her gag was gone as well as now she slowly approached the glow in the midst of the dust. The closer she got the better she could see as the air was spinning in the middle moving the dust away.

Lili froze her hands covered her mouth and she dropped to her knees at the sight she beheld. There before her was the glowing Avatar holding in one arm loosely the limp body of the Princess. Her arms flopped aimlessly at her sides and her head dangled bent back over his forearm. One of her legs was bent at the knee to the right and the other straight back. She showed no signs of movement whatsoever. He looked like he was holding a human size rag doll as her body laid in its unnatural position

The shining armor was in jagged piece strewn across the field parts of it gleaming blood red in the torch light. .

Anger now seized her and Lili stood up throwing off the heavy coat. She pulled her saber and started to run at the monster no longer able to see any relationship to the gentle airbender. He didn't seem to pay her any attention as she rapidly closed ground skillfully stepping around and over the debris.

She was almost there when a rock wall appeared blocking her. As she tried to walk around it she then realized it was a rock shelter closed on all sides. She sat down in a lotus position with her saber across her knees next to the rock shelter. Lili had determined that no one was leaving this field since the Princess had fallen. They would all join her in the spirit world this night.

* * *

**Chapter 41: The Price Part 1**

* * *

_[A/N: This is chapter 41 and as we draw to a close I must still have some suspense. This is very adult content so please if you are offended by it I am not sorry but this is just a warning so that you can chose wisely. Part 2 is in the works. Happy New Year and I hope that all my readers will continue to enjoy the story. Looking forward to your comments._

_Disclaimer: I do not have claim to Avatar: The Last Airbender_

_Now On with the story!]_

**The Price Part 1**

What is the difference between Darkness and Blackness

Darkness is the absence of Light

That once the Light is present it retreats

To once again stream back in like the waves of the sea once the Light has ceased

Blackness is a constant state of being

That only varies by depth of shade.

~From the Teaching of Wisdom of the Ancient Earth Kingdom

**Back in Touch**

The air was very cool and smelled of fresh musty earth, the kind of smell that happened when new soil had been upturned for a spring planting. It was always this way in the confines of the rock shelter especially when it was closed with only enough opening on the top to let the slightest of moonlight now fall within its confines.

There she lay now in that sliver of light. Her alabaster skin made to look even that more pallid in its ghostly glow in contrast to her raven hair that draped in disarray alongside her face. He marveled at how still she laid and cocked his head to one side with a look of child-like curiosity. He had seen her asleep many times but never to lay quite this motionless for this long.

The only question in his mind now was whether he should disturb her or not in light of the happenings of the evening. He really did not want to start another war and frankly he wished only to see her arise so that they could agree that this was all a stupid mistake and go back to the palace.

Her head rested on his lap while he started to brush the strands of hair that had fallen across her face away with slow gentle strokes. Even like this she was beautiful to him, a porcelain doll of exquisite quality, but she was by no means fragile… or was she?

Her heart, yes her heart had proven to be extremely delicate and he had made the mistake of thinking it would be as tough as her exterior. But her exterior was changing as well as she was now becoming more like a woman and less like the brash tomboy of the past several months.

They needed to talk and here in this earthen enclosure was the perfect place but she had not moved a smidge since he had erected it and now waited for her to recover. Honestly he was truly starting to worry as he had not seen so much as a finger move.

"Toph are you ok?" he asked softly as he bent in closer trying to hear her breathing in the deep shadows.

No answer and now his concern was growing as he lowered his face still closer to catch the sound of a breath.

"Toph please… can you hear me… are you alright?

His haggard grave whisper relayed his growing anxiety as he shifted his position now to rest beside her with her head upon his strong forearm and he gazed as best he could into the shadows that covered her face.

"FLOWER PLEASE WAKE UP," he besought now in near panic as he started to fear the worst hearing only the faintest of exhalation, "I'm so sorry if I hurt you my love… please, by all that is holy be ok…please, please my beautiful Flower answer me."

The constricting of his throat only matched the sinking in his chest as his already darken vision now blurred with tears. He started to gulp air as his bottom lip began to quiver. Aang tried to gain enough control to light a flame in the palm of his free hand fearing what he would see.

"You really are such a wuss aren't you Twinkle Toes," the sleepy sounding voice affectionately uttered from the darkness at his side, "you barely even laid a hand on me except for that last move which I think I'll call that one Ice and Extreme Fire."

"F-FLOWER… you're okay?"

"Of course I'm okay you dunderhead," she said as she lifted up leaning upon her elbow bringing them face to face, "now kiss me like you're really happy to know I'm alive."

Toph command was answered immediately by tears of joy as he swept her up into his arms, kisses buffeting her face and lips as they hugged and rolled around in the dirt. Toph was now atop of him when they stopped their playful churning. She felt his heart and breath racing from below her even as his loins started to swell against upper thigh. Taking her queue she now sat up on him straddling his hips and started to grind down rhythmically upon him feeling his ever increasing size stretching up towards her.

"What are you doing to me Flower… you know we can't."

"Shhhh my Lord," Toph's spoke in a boiling sexy voice that seemed to fill the shelter, "we are breaking no rules if we simply… practice," she now bore down on him with an increase in pressure as they meshed together and the passion started to rise, "you see Aang… no interruptions."

"What did you call me Flower?" he asked breathlessly even as he couldn't keep his eyes from rolling into the top of his head from the sensation.

"Do you mean me calling you my Lord?" she retorted with a husky anxious exhale as she stopped her gyration and stood to quickly strip away her pants leaving her thin green and white lace silk panties.

She quickly plopped down upon him again making a long moan escape his throat as she located his blustering bulge and began to apply herself once more.

Aang was now shaking his head and his fingers made trenches in the rocks beside him. It took great concentration as he tried to answer her, "Yesssss…. you've never ever called me that be-be-before."

"Well maybe it's because I've never seen you this way before… take off your pants… they're much too thick," she directed as she lifted herself up and he complied shifting them down to his thighs.

She reseated herself upon him again and tried a few pushes and still she was not pleased.

"The underwear as well Aang… mine will suffice as enough barrier for the both of us," the impassioned princess breathlessly uttered conveying her desires, "just don't let the big boy pop up and in or the world is in serious trouble though I will."

Aang actually felt rather shy and nervous about the whole endeavor but again obeyed as she rose to allow him to pull them down to meet his trousers. This time her test conjured a huge satisfying groan from the both of them. The airbender was gripped by the slick moistened silk that sailed up and along the underside of his shaft even as he felt the sides of her velvet smooth labia cupping him. She nodded her head in approval at him as the moonlight seemed to create a halo through the silhouette of her dark hair.

Toph and Aang were now in perfect sync as she shuddered and shook with each well placed down stroke and his reciprocating upward bends upon her protruding apex which she had managed to expose in order to increase the pleasure. The fire within her rose in time with his ever building sighs and moans.

His warm hands were in her tunic now having torn apart her linen breast wrap like tissue in his passion as they vigorously massaged her supple nipples into rock hard nubs.

Toph could feel her hair whipping across her face as her head rolled rapidly back and forth and her own sighs and utterances grew in volume. From the core of her being the young earthbender's peak was now at hand and their still partially clothe bodies were colliding in an intense frenzy.

"Please my Lord," she managed to speak in a sweltering sexy tone while her hands were braced on his shoulders, "release yourself to me… only to me."

In the Avatar's world she was all he saw or knew now. Her words seemed to enter into his very soul and with those words Aang's body seemed to take on a mind of its own as it began to pound with such a force that Toph was now thrown into her climax so quickly that she just froze with an open mouth that let out a squeak of a shrill, thighs pressing together as her curled toes and short fingernails drew blood from the Aang's shoulders even through his shawl. Her body trembled in rhythm with his rapid pulses that rose and fell like a churning sea. Toph couldn't even catch a breath before the next wave of heat and fulfillment over took her.

Aang was in a full backbend with the top of his head to the ground and his hands still rubbing her breast. Toph's feet were completely off the ground as his loud grunts and tremors triggered aftershocks in her as well and she spasm in response causing her upper body to fall onto his even as the warmth of his increasing spill spread out between them.

He now began to relax lying flat once more with deep sighs and she brought her feet up and stretched out on him feeling for his face and lips. Toph now placed her lips on his and kissed him softly and then spread his lips with her tongue tracing them ever so slightly increasing his moaning again. Now she dove in and curled her tongue around his undulating it as it moved slowly and seductively over and around his. Suddenly Aang was again into his backbend and she could feel the beat of a second release on her thigh. She locked her legs around him to capture the sensation and rocked in the throes of his ecstasy.

In her renewed excitement the little earthbender suddenly had to stop her movement as he was now in a position to impale her having flipped up and moved inside the silk shield because all was so wet. Toph pushed down carefully until she could feel the pressure of him at the veil and the knocking as his seed was poured out on it. Her arm and legs were shaking violently as she fought the desire to possess him completely. Toph didn't know if this was truly pleasure or torture.

This left the young Avatar totally shaken and barely able to speak as he was gasping for air as it subsided and she let him slip away.

"TOPH… did I … did we… did we join?"

"No my Lord, my maidenhood is still intact though it was tempting to go all the way. But Aang I am so surprised… a kiss my Lord?" she jested also still trying to catch her breath, "if I knew it were that easy I would've sated you in abundance."

Aang now wrapped his hands under her arms and took hold of her shoulders. He pulled her close and she heard something she did not expect.

"Aang… my Lord why are you crying?" she ventured to ask in her surprise.

Aang took in a breath and was able to gasp out, "Why do you tease me so Toph when you know my heart is so easily cut by you?"

"What do you mean tease you my Lord," she relied innocently enough, "you will have to explain what you mean by teasing you. If you are implying what we just did you know full well we can't…"

"That's not what I'm talking about Toph. It's the '_My Lord_' thing you're doing to mock me. You know the others do it and now you're doing it to ridicule me aren't you?"

It was Aang's turn to be shocked as big wet tears landed on him from above even as she was pushing up out of his grip. He sighed heavily even before she could break free as he wished he could pull back in all the words he just said. He could tell from her body tensing and the stifled sobs he had made another bonehead terrible mistake.

"Thank you for ruining our makeup moment Aang and comparing me to all those other women in your life. Yep that's what I really wanted to know when I'm trying to treat you with a new level of love and a respect… what the others call you."

"I'm so, so, very sorry Flower…"

"Yes you are you… you moron. When have I ever played with your heart Aang? WHEN?" she demanded with a cutting glare that the moon light seemed to accentuate even as the Princess was slapping away his hands as he tried to take hold of her once more.

Toph was up on her feet now staring approximately in his direction while Aang was still down on his back. He cradled both sides of his head in frustration over his obvious and particularly stupid statement especially after the treat she just given him. Her pantless look in the tunic caused his heart to skip a beat giving him an idea. He sat up kicking off his pants and underwear now taking a kneeling posture with his head to the ground.

"What are you doing now you idiot," Toph exclaimed placing a hand on her hip while shaking that all too familiar finger at him, "begging is not going to fix this one."

She was now directly over him still berating him for his asinine attitude when he lifted her tunic and performed a similar operation on the silk panties as he did on the breast wrap and tongue kissed her raven fuzz covered temple.

The action brought immediate silence as Toph's eyes went from wide to tightly shut as he hit the still engorged spot with several darting laps from his alternating heated and cooled tongue.

Aang could only imagine her expression but was ecstatic when she pushed into his face hugging his head with a loud grunt. He air bent the now mewing, sweet tasting earthbender back to the soft ground and there proceeded to make penance for his prior slip of the tongue.

It didn't take long for full absolution to be achieved as she begged him to stop once she hit her limit of orgasms. Now the little Princess was once again stretched out on an Avatar bed, one hand rubbing the top of his forehead and the other playing with his foreskin as she lay on her back.

"It's been almost a week now Aang and I feel like I just want to crawl inside of you and be with you everywhere you go."

"What do you mean Flower," the monk responded in what corresponded to a low purr.

"I mean what you just did to me… I mean with me… it was so warm and intimate," Toph now reached into his mouth to brush the tip of his tongue, "does Katara know you can do that?"

"No, we've never even discussed the possibility."

"Good, keep it that way and please don't tell me if you've shared this with any of the others Twinkles… I really don't want to know right now. But if you have… don't do it again."

"Ok Flower," Aang said softly as his warm palms firmly moved up her bare thighs pulling up the long tunic with it.

"Hey it cold in here Twinkle Toes and you aren't nearly warm enough to be pulling up my shirt," she giggled giving him a sharp tug on his rebounding nether region.

"No problem my Princess one hot bed coming up."

Aang started to raise his temperature as Toph shimmied atop him smiling and giggling as she heated up to a comfortable state. Suddenly she flipped over quickly and drew the tip of his partially erect gland into her mouth. The surprise caused him to spike in heat.

"Ow…Twinkle Toes… you just burnt my lip."

"Sorry Sweetie Pie," the rather embarrassed young monk said as he turned it down, "you just surprised me when I was stoking up."

"Sweetie Pie? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well now that I've finally tasted you, you remind me of a sweet orange meringue pie," he simply explained as she now blushed uncontrollably grateful for the darkness of the earth tent, "Are you okay Sweetie Pie… you've stopped moving."

"Uh… Aang," Toph said as she unconsciously leaned the middle of her forehead onto his penis still feeling the warmth in her face, "can we drop the Sweetie Pie for now…"

"Why Sweetie… I mean Flower… you know I wouldn't use it in public?"

"Well I think you made most of your own meringue."

Aang started to laugh so hard that it made her bounce up and down on him.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?" she asked getting a little annoyed at him.

"Ha, ha, ha… I can tell you Flower that the 'meringue' was all you as I washed away all of me on that first move. I water bent moisture from the air and shot the warmed water straight…"

"Okay, okay… I got the picture… this is all new to me and I'm just not use to being associated to pastry yet. Maybe with a little more time I'll get into the swing of things. Please be patient with me?"

Aang smiled as he felt her warm head on him and heard the shyness in her voice. This was a big change from her usual bossy self.

"Sure Flower not a problem," he acquiesced with a smile appreciating the new posture her turn had created, "hey Toph I believe this was number four on that scroll."

"Number five actually Twinkle Toes," she corrected him, "and apparently it isn't an earth shatter either. I don't think I can take another climax yet so just enjoy the view and let me take care of you now. Though I might be ready again soon Twinkle Toes."

"I don't deserve… ahhhh…ohhhh. Oh Flower you how… did you… Ohhhhh…T- TOPH!"

**Terms**

Zuko was up to the door of the Lady Jin's chambers at the Palace. He did not like the way he had left it with Mai when he told her he was going to go visit Jin and he thought it would be best to go alone. Mai had vehemently protested and insisted on going as well but in the end she gave in to him.

"Zuko, why does she want to see you so late at night if not to be with you?" Mai yelled at him with crossed arms while he waited for the carriage, "Please she already has your baby and the next is to own your heart… that's what I would do."

"The fact is Mai she already has a piece of my heart because she has my baby especially knowing how we conceived our child. Many girls would have just gotten rid of the baby when they found out. Besides I assured her I would be here for her," he replied while looking away and stroking his forehead from the growing tension, "I'm going tonight Mai and that is that."

"So why don't you let me go with you as well Zuko. I swear I won't interfere between you and your baby's momma."

Zuko shot Mai a disbelieving look with a single raised eyebrow, "Her name is Jin so why don't you start using it Mai. Plus I don't think she would appreciate your company so soon after your last accusation that not only questioned her reputation but also put her life in jeopardy."

"Is it her or you Zuko that would not appreciate my company?" she smugly replied with a hard roll of her amber eyes, "I know three can be a crowd."

The quiet that followed the question along with Zuko's unchanging look caused a sinking feeling in the pit of Mai's stomach. She knew that she had crossed the line and the Fire Lord was not in the mood to banter tonight.

"Oh I see," the golden eyed beauty said, "well Fire Lord Zuko enjoy your evening with your consort… it is you right and privilege."

"This is not that at all Mai. We need to talk and get to know one another since we will soon have the responsibility of parenting a child and I will be a better father than I had," he said determinedly.

Even though Zuko looked sternly at her, Mai did not look at all convinced as she conceded with a small peck on his cheek while the coach pulled up, "Ok Zuko… just enjoy your evening then and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"What makes you think I won't see you tonight or tomorrow morning at sunrise for tea?"

This time it was Mai's turn to remain silent as she just crossed her arms around her narrow waist and gave him a sad smile. Zuko did not try to push the point or respond further but just got into the carriage and looked at the distressed face of his lady fair as he pulled away.

Capt. Ming met the coach as it arrived in the court yard with her security squad. She was dressed so elegantly that Zuko did a double take as she curtsied in the extremely low cut melon green dress instead of bowed for modesty's sake. He couldn't help but noticed the alluring smell of ginger milk and honey as they walked. Ming was also walking differently not like a soldier at all but there was no doubt she was in command of the Earth Kingdom soldiers that responded to her every move. She had now escorted the Fire Lord through the maze of halls to the Lady Jin's quarters.

"Fire Lord the Lady Jin has been awaiting your arrival," Ming expressed with a sweet smile that unnerved him, "she has been so anxious and you are all she has talked about."

"Anxious you say?"

"Yes your Highness, almost to the point of making herself ill."

"You have changed quite a bit yourself Captain," Zuko commented with an official tone trying to change the subject, "I don't believe that dress is standard issue."

"General Iroh as well as the Earth Queen thought it best if I blended in rather than wore a Fire Nation uniform given the recent hostilities. Queen Poppy has been providing my garments, should I request something a bit more in line with my uniform? This does not restrict me from bending or using my weapons."

Zuko took another glance at the provocatively dressed captain and wondered where she could conceal a weapon in such a dress. He thought best not to ask.

"No if the Queen is issuing it then we want to remain on her good side and you do carry the look well Captain."

"Thank you your Highness," she replied with a deep blush, "First a compliment from the Avatar and then from the Fire Lord my ego may not be able to handle it."

"I sincerely doubt that Capt. Ming," Zuko boyishly tittered before suddenly realizing the other part of her comment, "Aang… when did you see the Avatar?"

"Earlier this evening I escorted the Lady Jin to the Vice Regent's chambers where we dined with Lady Katara, Avatar Aang, Captain Suki and her Kyoishi warriors and briefly with Vice Regent Sokka before he had to go back to bed. The Lady Jin was quite smitten with all of them and even wanted…"

"Sokka? Why is Sokka in bed," he asked with obvious alarm.

"Evidently the Vice Regent was injured in some type of dueling accident and has since been limited to his quarters under the care of his sister who as you know is a splendid healer. She told us he will be fine by the time of the coronation."

Zuko looked more relieved but soon appeared more agitated as he thought over the situation.

"The Vice Regent is seriously injured and no one thinks it is important enough to inform the Fire Lord? Not only that he is my friend and I can't believe that Katara or Toph didn't send me word. What is going on around here? Capt. Ming please arrange a meeting with the Queen for the morning and if you can't get her get one with Toph. I'll be seeing Katara and Sokka as well to get to the bottom of all this as well as the fly guy."

"Yes your Highness," Ming replied with another curtsy, "is there anything else?"

"Tell the driver we will not be returning tonight and send word also to my uncle of the Vice Regent's injury as well as the fact I will be staying at the Palace."

"I have already informed the coachmen to put up for tonight as for the message of the Vice Regent's condition I will handle it myself."

"Wasn't it a bit presumptive Captain to have my carriage stabled?" Zuko asked with a curt look.

"Forgive me your Highness I thought you were coming for a night with your consort? If that is presumptive then I apologize." Ming said with a low bow forgetting to curtsy and displaying her deep cleavage.

Zuko eyes immediately followed the path and when he did not respond right away she looked up to see the direction of his gaze and immediately covered the place with her hands still staying bowed. The Fire Lord flushed and tried to remember the last thing he said.

"No Captain… no need to apologize… I am here to see the Lady Jin. It is your duty to anticipate such things… huh… carry on."

Ming rose slowly to see just how red Zuko's cheeks were as he couldn't look here in the eye. If she were in uniform she might have heard a different somewhat harsher reply. This new attire did have its benefits.

"Yes your Highness, now let me show you in."

With that Ming nodded to the guards at the tall outer doors and they swung the doors in. Zuko enter followed by Ming. The doors closed behind them as they walked through a set of tall but narrow doors into a sitting room area. There seated on a red leather chaise was Jin in a very sheer shimmering gold floor length nightgown that draped in large folds over her and was held together by silver seashell clasps on her shoulders. Her hair was fashioned in curls and a gold headband with a Fire Nation emblem. She was stunning and Zuko's heart started to beat loudly.

"I will leave you now my Lady… your Highness," Ming now remembering to curtsy once again, "if you need anything this evening I am at your call."

Ming did not wait for Zuko or Jin's reply seeing that they now stared at one another. She smiled and hoped that all would go well for her mistress this night.

**Va-rya**

Suki glare at Katara said everything as the young waterbender wished she could just runaway from the cold accusatory look. She had sent Aang away in a less than gentle manner and now was facing off with her brother's girlfriend… a woman she had considered her friend as well up until now. The weight of the silence that now filled the room was crushing and it made it hard to breath as Katara shifted from one foot to the other unable to look the Kyoshi Fan Master in the eye.

"I'm waiting Va-rya… you said that you would explain everything… Va-rya!"

Suki's words hurt her heart and once again she jumped and cringed each time she was called that name. How differently it sounded coming from her brother's sweet lips than from the warrior captain that wielded like a weapon, tearing, cutting, bludgeoning her without mercy. She needed mercy now as the memories flooded back.

"Mercy, please Suki," her frail voice implored.

"What was that Va-rya?" Suki's anger flaring, "HOW DARE YOU! After what you did to him and then feigning innocence… Sokka told me all about what it means when a brother calls his sister Va-rya… hell he almost bit my head off when I even mentioned it to him. Va-rya!"

"I already told you Suki that he doesn't know the whole story and…"

"And maybe I should enlighten him, Va-rya," she jeered cutting off Katara again.

Suki was suddenly upended and thrown against the far wall and before she could slump to the floor in half consciousness deep cold and the biting hard grip of ice encased her upright. Through the haze of pain she saw Katara shift out of her stance and slowly approach her. It reminded her of how a female hyena-raptor approached its wounded prey, slow and deliberately, almost wanting to inspire that paralyzing fear. Suki wasn't shaking only from the cold of her icy prison now as two cobalt eyes deep as a stormy arctic sea now approached her.

"Suki I love you… but if you ever awaken Sokka before his time you will wish that Azula had finished you. If you thought she was a bitch then listen up," Katara snarled baring her perfect white teeth as she got nose to nose with the Kyoshi warrior, 'I'm the bitch that beat her even when she had lightening and a comet to help."

The Fan Master had never seen this side of the Water Tribe girl, the side her boyfriend always warned about. Sokka told her that Katara had a dark place and if she was pushed too far it wasn't a pretty sight and the god's help that poor soul. Now she found herself on the receiving end praying to the gods she knew for help and wisdom. The pressure of the ice on her chest kept her from speaking and all she could do was manage small gasps of air to stay alert.

"Now Suki can I trust you to be quiet and listen or do I need to keep you frozen against this wall… your choice. Oh… hard to talk… just nod your head yes if you're going to be quiet."

Suki nodded a submissive yes and instantly the ice dissipated allowing her feet to touch the ground but she collapsed forward into the strong arms of the southern waterbender who assisted her to a high back chair as she worked on filling her lungs with air.

Katara stooped down in front of the still coughing and wheezing Kyoshi Captain pushing her shoulder's back against the chair so that they were once again face to face and Suki shuddered at the visage forcing her eyes to stay fixed onto Katara's.

Katara leaned in and whispered, "You say nothing of what you hear to Sokka or this Va-rya will become your living nightmare and if you thought that ice was cold you have no idea how cold it can really get."

Suki had faced all sorts of fights and situations including Azula but this time she was positively terrified and the warmth that flooded under her seat was a testament to it.

"I-I'm sorry Katara," was all she could now manage to stammer out.

Katara bent away the urine without reaction into the basin she had used for the water that was Suki's restraint. She then pushed in beside Suki in the large chair rubbing her arms and shoulders vigorously to give them some warmth. The Kyoshi warrior laid her head on Katara's warm shoulder ashamed of her prior behaviors and appreciating the waterbender's kindness. When Katara kissed the top of her head Suki's tears flowed in abundance as she tightly clung to her.

Once the two of them had ceased crying and Suki saw the soft gently look of her future sister-in-law she relaxed and even made them tea before allowing Katara to proceed apologizing many times along the way.

Finally they were ready and Katara started as the two sat once again squeezed into the high back chair locked arm-n-arm. Suki saw the great anxiety upon Katara's face and the toll this was taking.

"Katara you don't have to tell…"

"Yes I do Suki, I need to tell someone and it might as well be you since you have heard part of this from Sokka himself. Now that the war is over and Sokka is going back to the South Pole he will go through the Warrior's Passage and receive his Spirit Guide. When that happens he will remember everything; that is why it is best for you to know now so that you can help him through it."

"To tell you the truth Katara I'm not sure I really want to know now."

"Do you love him Suki?"

Suki thought about the simple question that she would have answered immediately just moments before letting the full ramifications run through her mind.

"I'm afraid I might not after I hear this Katara."

"If you love him now Suki," the Water Tribe girl said holding her arm tighter, "I think you just might love him more afterwards."

"Okay… I'll listen and Katara?"

"Yes Suki?"

"I love you too, please forgive me."

"I already told you that I have forgiven you and that I love you as well now shush before I lose my nerve sweet sister."

Katara started to tell the story with a sullen voice, "The winter after the men had left for the war had been brutal. It was decided to break the clan up by family to insure it survival if the Fire Nation attacked. Perhaps they would think a small village of old people and few women and children not worth their time to raid. Also if they did then the clan had the other family settlements to guarantee its continuation.

By the time the long night was over all the livestock and pack animals were either taken by wild animals breaching the barricades in the black night though Sokka tried to stop them on numerous occasions or we used them as food for the hungry in the camp when the two week long blizzard settled in on us and Sokka couldn't venture out to hunt or ice fish for the small village.

Finally the sun came up and Sokka went out hunting and fishing for everyone. This particular day he came back dragging on the sled a large zebra seal and few stringers of arctic hens. I noticed that he looked exhausted as the sun was tracing low on the horizon. This had been the fourth straight day that he had been out hunting or fishing and though he was being very successful he was still only a 14 year old boy.

The village women seeing Sokka approaching with the seal that was longer than the sled almost half its body dragging the ground started to sing and the little boys ran to his side tugging at the rope along with him. It was like a festival and I was so proud of him.

I ran up as well and took half the harness on my shoulder and I almost fell down under the weight of that monster. Sokka smiled at me struggling but I could tell he appreciated my efforts. By the time we got it into the camp I just about fell over from exhaustion but I forced myself to help my brother take off his half of the harness. I could tell he was very sore.

I remember this one widow that was always suggesting to Gran-Gran that Sokka should stay with her came up and said, "Sokka, Son of Chief Hakoda you are truly a great hunter and Tui has blessed you with fortune and La has given you strength."

Her name is Oona and every time she looked at Sokka his cheeks would get the brightest red. I learned later that she would wait to bathe until Sokka was on patrol and walking past her tent with the flap open. Floozy! She offered to take him to her tent and show him the appreciation of the camp right there in front of everybody… that brazen hussy!

Gran-Gran told him that he had to come home and rest because he had a big day coming up. Oona started to argue with Gran-Gran about Sokka and me not being naturals."

"Naturals… what's a natural?" Suki interrupted with a tilt of her head.

"You know like Sokka and I are now, before we would never fight or fuss. He would even help me clean and even do laundry when he wasn't too tired. I tell you Suki the boy could cook up a storm, many a morning I'd wake up and he'd already have everything done and then tell Gran-Gran that I did it all."

"Sounds like the perfect man," Suki commented suspiciously.

"And that's what Oona thought as well Suki. She thought we were playing husband and wife so Sokka had no need to look any further."

"So were you?"

"Were we what?"

"Playing husband and wife Katara," Suki asked quietly, "I know you and Sokka were the only kids your age around and both of you to say the least are very good looking."

"If you are asking did I see my brother as more than my brother then the answer is no. Of course I got excited at times when I saw him in various states of undress but I put all that out of my mind. I think that is just simple chemistry. I would catch him sometimes admiring me as well but he made no moves and once when my nightshirt had slipped up too far he covered me over. He told me to be more careful the next morning or at least wear my wrappings. Aniki was and is a good brother."

Suki smiled with a shake of her head, "You are fortunate Katara. If that were my older brother in the same situation I would have awoken to an unwanted examine."

"Oh… the curious type huh."

"No just the lecherous type. He would stop just short of breeding… maybe."

"Is that why I've never met him?"

"He was actually away on business when you all first landed on the island but I'm sure you will have that dubious honor at some point. Just watch his hands they are said to be faster than a spring cobra."

"Thanks Suki I will make sure I'll do that and maybe introduce him to my water whip."

"He's a pretty good bender himself Katara. He likes to show off his rock busting moves to impress the girls in the village."

"Well maybe we should introduce him to Toph then and see how he fares." Katara cracked with a nudge to Suki.

"Hey I love my brother as well even though he is a disgusting pig. I don't want to be going to any family funerals because he played grab ass with the little princess." Suki shot back returning the bump.

Katara realized that they had veered off track but it was time to get back to the telling of what took place not that long ago. She swallowed hard and the half smile and chuckle died away as she thought about those days since gone but not forgotten.

"Suki I can tell you that Sokka is a good man but he has always had his flaws… eating too much and burping along with what comes out of the other end. His sense of humor and my dad's is identical and you've seen his artwork. But there were times even as his sister I could fall for him. Once he told me "Katara if the stars sparkled like your eyes then all the men in the world would only be looking up to the heavens." I had no idea why he said it but he was always saying that kind of stuff especially when I was missing mom or dad."

Suki heard her affection for Sokka in a new way and knew just how tender the Water Tribe boy could be. Right now she was feeling a bit jealous of Katara.

"Katara, with you two being all sweet and cuddly as brother and sister it is quite easy to see how your neighbors would think that you two were unnaturals especially if Sokka is talking to you like a girlfriend even if he isn't making any moves on you."

"I know Suki, Gran-Gran told him many times it had to stop and that we had to watch how we acted in front of the small camp."

"There were other things?" she asked incredulously.

"Well the hand holding and then I would sit on his lap as he told me stories under the stars…"

"Katara! Suki turning in pure shock, "what did you think people would think of such actions?"

"Well they thought nothing of it when my father did it and Sokka told our dad he would take care of me the same way." Katara defended her actions with a raised chin.

Suki now saw that these were just two kids trying to fill the void left by their parents who had been ripped from them in this tragic war.

"You're right Katara… the stupidity of people should not have stopped you and your brother showing kindness to one another. So what did happen to make you two like you are now?"

"Well as I mentioned before Sokka was told by Gran-Gran that he had a big day coming up and needed his rest. When he got home his shoulders were rubbed raw from pulling that huge carcass and I started to heal him. I knew how to do some healing because Gran-Gran told me of an old friend of hers that was a healer when she was young and she saw how many of the techniques were performed so she would explain to me as best she could. I patched Sokka up but it still took three days before he was ready to leave."

"Leave for where?" Suki inquired.

"To the trading post out past the glacial plains to the west of our village, my father and some of the other men would go every year after the long night to buy supplies such as flints, steel knives, cooking pots and the like. We would trade furs, cured meats and fish along with some carvings. The men would always come back with marvelous tales and dad would give me a special present each time.

Now the village needed Sokka to go Gran-Gran told him. It would be a fortnight journey on foot without a buffalo-yak or a snow-camel to pull the sled full of trading goods. She gave him a list of all that was needed and if possible to maybe get a buffalo-yak.

Sokka was really excited about going but I was really worried about my big brother going at it alone across that huge plain. I heard it was tough enough for two but extremely dangerous for one. I asked my Gran-Gran if I could go with him and besides I wanted to see all the wonderful things my father and the other men were talking about.

Gran-Gran got so angry. She told me that under no circumstance was I to ever go to that cursed place. I remember her saying (Katara doing her best Gran-Gran voice) "They will take and sell you if they catch you there Katara. Only women of ill-repute or married are permitted at the port."

"Ok I can understand the women of ill-repute," Suki noted, "but what's with the married women?"

"The marriage contract is part of the covenant with Tui and La so to break up a couple would invite the wrath of the gods and that is not good for business."

"Oh I see now but an unmarried girl or widow is free game for the market why?"

"Because Suki they are considered property in many clans and so if a widow or unmarried girl is wandering around without someone big and strong enough to protect them than…"

"It's off to market… I don't like where this is headed Katara knowing you."

"Well you guessed it Suki," Katara conceded sadly, "the day Sokka left I followed him and got myself into trouble with a dire wolf about a half day out. Sokka had to rescue me. He was so furious and threatened to turn around but I talked him out of it like I still can do with most things. I even convinced him it was good luck to have one more fresh pelt.

I cooked and helped pull the sled and we kept each other warm. Finally we arrived and I could see it was many times the size of our village with ports and ships of all types there. Sokka found a cave to set up camp for us and order me not to go down to the port. He reminded me what Gran-Gran said."

"But again you didn't listen did you."

"Nope… I was so intrigued with all that was happening I put on Sokka's spare coat and went down to spy it out for myself. All was going well until..."

"Until what Katara?"

"Until I had to go pee and then someone saw me as I went behind a building. I don't know who but when I emerged from around the building a couple of men grabbed me and pulled back my hood. They saw I was a young girl and looked at me like a piece of meat. Suki I was so scared that if I didn't go I would have went on myself.

The next thing I was doing was screaming for Sokka. That's all that came to my mind as these huge guys are dragging me through the streets towards the center of town. They finally get me to the center and there is this tall well dressed guy. I reasoned at the time he was the boss when they dropped me at his feet. He ordered me to be quiet and gave me a quick look over before asking me why I was here. I told him I was here with my husband trading."

"Katara… no"

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time besides they didn't believe me. They all said I was too young and must be an orphan who meandered into the camp looking to steal or for food. That's when I showed them this."

Katara pointed to her grandmother's betrothal necklace that was now securely fastened as the main centerpiece of a gold choker.

"Then the man looked a harder and asked my husband's name."

"And you of course told him Sokka to which he sent out men to get him to verify your story."

"Yep, it happened just like that except that when they saw the family resemblance they again figured I was lying. Sokka was smart enough not to mention our relationship until he had heard the whole story. So when they asked him whether I was his sister or his wife he said that I was his…"

"Let me guess, "Suki ventured, "Va-rya."

"Right again Suki, it is often used between husbands and wives. In fact my father called my mother that many times. No doubt that is why Sokka used the term. It is also used by engaged couples that have not consummated their relations yet. In the Southern Water Tribe a fiancé can be called husband and wife. They are still under the pact.

Sokka explained that we were betrothed only and had not joined yet. This trip was to help us get to know one another better and build the bonds of love. At first they seemed to be buying his story until… "

Suki sighed deeply pinching the bridge of her nose "Until you spoke up?"

"Yep I opened my big mouth and let it out that the men of our village were away at war. So the Leader of the port offered to have the shaman marry us and officiate our consummation so we did not have to wait being two kids obviously in love. I think he was just testing how far we would really go.

Sokka kept declining his generous offer saying that he made a pledge to my father to wait for his return before we would marry. It was then it got really ugly as the shaman came and she looked us both over. The Leader got mad when she reported whatever she saw to him but he still spoke calmly. He told Sokka to accept his offer or he would see it as a refusal of his hospitality that must be dealt with in the harshest terms and that would mean I would be sold and Sokka dead."

"So Sokka agreed to keep you from being sold and himself alive," Suki cited staring mortified into space.

"I knew it was primarily to keep me from being put on the auction block. Aniki would die for me without a doubt. I was lead away with a couple of women and the shaman and Sokka with some of the other men. I didn't see him again until that evening when were were to be marri… marr… married."

Katara was shaking violently now and Suki looked at her and saw that she had her eyes were closed with her lips trembling. Streams of tears poured from those closed eyelids and her breathing was staggered.

"Breath deeply Katara… just relax and breath deeply." Suki's calm voice drifted into her.

Katara nodded taking in several relaxing breaths before sitting back in the chair.

"Please Katara let me make you a fresh cup of tea. Besides it's almost dinner time and the Lady Jin as well as my ladies are coming over. We can resume this later."

"Ok Suki… I think I would like that."

Suki hugged her Water Tribe sister hard and kissed her on the cheek before standing up.

"I know you fixed my little accident but I have to run to my room and change," Suki informed her with a quirky smile, "are you going to be okay until I get back?"

"I'll be fine Suki," she assured her, "thank you for caring."

Suki walked out knowing more about the Water Tribe siblings than she had ever before and yet caring more for them now than she had previously.

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Price Part 2**

* * *

_[A/N: As all scenes involving action and dialogue they seem to be larger than one would expect in order to convey the proper idea. Such is it with this chapter and these scenes portrayed. I like staggering the scenes instead of focusing completely on just one event. If you have an opinion please let me know._

_Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Airbender is not owned by me._

_Now… On with the Story!_

_Oh Yeah … Warning Adult Mature Stuff!_

**The Price 2**

**Term**

Zuko hadn't noticed the captain's departure as his eyes were fixated on the beautiful Jin.

Jin's face was now flushed as she saw him frozen in the entry way mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Please come and sit down Zuko… you're embarrassing me staring like that."

"I-I, uhm… I'm sorry Jin, I just never thought I would see you look so, so, so… beautiful."

Jin was magenta now as she looked away from the Fire Lord who was now transformed into a drooling little schoolboy. Indeed his mind had gone blank and his heart was pounding so loud in his ears it made it difficult to even remember to breathe.

Jin sat up and demurely made a motion for him to sit besides her patting the cushion. He robotically complied sitting straight back now with his eyes ahead attempting to regain his thoughts. As he took in a deep breath her perfume now filled his senses with the smell of apple blossoms on a spring morning.

"Wow Jin your perfume… the smell is wonderful… it smells so… what is the word… pure." Zuko commented as he again turned to behold her staring into her sea green eyes.

"Thank you it is the first time I have visited the Royal Perfumers. It was all quite interesting," Jin expounded taking his warm hands into hers, "did you know that they actually give everyone the same special tea that lets your own herbal scent out. They take a sample of your natural oils and make all your soaps and lotions to match. I was quite surprised by mine but did you smell Ming… you just want to drink her up."

Zuko diverted his eyes away once more at the comment with tight lips as the thought of doing more than drinking the sultry captain had crossed his mind numerous times upon arriving at the palace.

"Are you okay Zuko," Jin asked, "you look a little flush and you hands are almost too hot to hold."

"I'm sorry… I seem to be saying that a lot around you… but you have definitely taken me by surprise just like Ming. She told me that Sokka had been injured and that you had dinner with the gang so they already know… I mean about us."

"All accept for the Princess, she declined based on a prior engagement. I was really looking forward to having dinner with the greatest woman in the Earth Kingdom."

Jin's statement caught him off guard and he started to snigger, "Toph…my little Toph… the greatest woman in the Earth Kingdom, ha, ha, ha!"

Zuko started to laugh even harder as tears formed in his eyes and he double over. He did not notice that Jin was not amused at his hysterics and now crossed her arms even as her face grimaced.

"So Fire Lord Zuko… how many airships did you take down… I heard you needed help even defeating your little sister… or did the Lady Katara do that," Jin smugly proclaimed as Zuko suddenly choked back his laughter with a loud cough.

The Fire Lord noticed her very cross look as he continued to clear his throat. He felt like he did when his mother was scolding him and he looked to the ground with a half smirk.

"You're right Jin, Toph is a great woman and I shouldn't make fun of her as she has done some amazing things that I should recognize because she is my friend. I'm sor… there I go again putting my foot in my mouth."

"Humility isn't a bad thing Zuko," Jin chimed once again clasping his hands and drawing them to her breast, "even for a king."

Zuko swallowed hard and again his heart went on rampage as those eyes captured him and he was transported back to that first night near a fountain when a young innocent girl had eyes for a hot tempered outcast.

"Zuko I have asked you here to rewrite a night… our last night. I don't want our child to be born with that night being the last time you touched me. I know you can be gentle and kind. The loving man I saw the first time I met you. I know with me being pregnant I am not as desirable as Mai but…

"Jin you are so beautiful right now I can scarcely contain myself," he uttered his eyes dancing across her form, "you're radiant and did you know that apples are my favorite fruit."

"In case you are concerned the midwives and the Royal Physician all said that it is safe for us to engage in this huh… I mean to make love… you won't hurt the baby. They did advise no swinging from the ceiling and they gave me a scroll of positions that maybe more comfortable and pleasurable," Jin added with a seductively demure gaze.

"You have done your homework Jin. I am very impressed and flattered. I have wanted to talk to you about this as well and I didn't even know if you even wanted me in that way anymore since I betrayed you like I did… I'm so ashamed."

She placed a hand on the side of his downturned face, "Zuko I love you… that hasn't changed… of course I want you. Soon we will have a beautiful baby girl and we still haven't picked out a name. I will need all the help I can get you know with her being a firebender and all. How would it be if her parents did not want each other?"

"Of course Jin… how is it that you are so forgiving? Why didn't you just get rid of the baby when you found out you were pregnant? No one could have blamed you after what I did to you."

"I have two no actually three reasons my love," Jin responded with a soft smile, "The first being no matter what your reason for me being at the room that night I had made a decision to love you. The second was that if I truly loved you then even if you hurt me then I had to forgive you because I had chosen to love you and I know that the first time I saw you there was a good person somewhere inside of you. I think your uncle Mushi and I…"

"Iroh, Jin, his name is actually Iroh… as in the Liberator of Ba Sing Se." Zuko softly corrected her keeping his eyes down and sniffling.

"I should remember that Zuko because I think it is him I see in you."

"And the third?"

"The third is that she did nothing wrong as my father told me the night I informed him I was pregnant and how I got this way. He said 'if you want revenge take it out on that damnable bastard not the child.' Dad is like that but he left the decision to me to do as I willed. I then laid it in the hands of the gods and thought I would never see you… I mean Lee again. When I saw you by the fountain I knew my prayers were answered and my faith in you and our love had been redeemed. I just did not know you would turn out to be the Fire Lord and I would be a Lady. How's that for a divine reward."

"Oh Jin", Zuko cried out as he fell to his knees with his head in her lap, "I don't deserve you or your forgiveness."

"I know my love but that is what grace and mercy are all about and there are times in all of our lives we don't deserve them but are fortunate when someone offers them too us."

Zuko mind was now filled with the images of his uncle, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang. The Fire Lord could no longer hold back as he broke down understanding he had been given an abundance of grace and mercy. There upon her lap as she gently stroked the top of his head Zuko melted into a pool of tears.

Zuko tears had now ceased and he sat still. He felt her kisses on the top of his head and looked up at her so that one actually landed on his forehead. Her cheeks were red and her eyes half open with the expectation of desire. He got to his knees which made him about eye level with her and for a moment gold eyes searched our green ones as the fervor built between the two.

Their kiss was more like an explosion as lips and tongues twisted and turned with the growing heat. Her hands quickly unfastened his jacket and pulled it off and then pulled his undershirt of over his head. Jin smiled broadly at his sculptured physique before resuming the passionate embraces and kissing.

In one move Zuko swept her up off the chaise as he was on his feet heading towards the bed chamber.

"One term for tonight my love," Jin breathlessly whispered into his ear.

"Yes my lady whatever you wish."

"If I say stop… we stop."

Zuko made sure she could see his eyes and the sincerity that they held before he answered, "I wouldn't want it any other way. I want to show you the utmost love, respect and tenderness tonight my lady."

"Then let's create a new and better memory my love," she spoke with a satisfied smile.

Zuko carried her into the bedroom and she could hear the wildly beating thrum of his heart as her ear pressed against his strong hot chest. She knew it beat for her.

**Exposure**

It had been an interesting evening talking with the Lady Jin and finding out how she and Zuko met and that now the Fire Lord had a little bundle of joy on the way. Aang chatted a lot with Ming and put his foot in his mouth on more than one occasion giving Sokka fuel for a few jokes at the Avatar's expense. Of course Katara was not pleased with the little monk's apparent flirting and eventually sat next to him with her arm through his staking her claim. This ended that accept for the back and forth glances that passed from time to time.

Suki was still bothered by her encounter with Aang in the small restroom and after Sokka had to go back to bed the attraction flared up again and she just had to avoid looking at the little airbender. By the end of the night it was so bad that she was angry at Ty Lee when she left with Aang.

It played over and over in her head that Sokka… wonderful Sokka was her man and that this fixation with the short, young, strong, sizzling, Avatar must be some sort of fluke. She had lied to him in the restroom about seeing him now as a little Sokka because the truth might have destroyed too many lives and friendships. She so wanted deep down for Aang to take her up on that offer. She had reasoned that if he was the aggressor than she wouldn't bear the guilt. But she did feel guilty even as she remembered and it caused her face to burn and lower lip shake.

"What's wrong with me," she thought placing her head into her hands, "I go and kiss him like that again and I was willing to go so much further now. What about next time? What about Toph… oh by the gods if she finds out I'm dead or worse. If Katara can do what she did to me and she's the nicest of the two…" Suki suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom again and raced for the commode.

Katara and Ty Lee had just finished checking up on Sokka who had taken his evening medicine and was now sleeping like a rock.

"Hey Katara do you mind if I watch him a few moments more," Ty Lee asked as the waterbender was heading for the door, "I just want to make sure he is comfortable."

"Sure doctor Ty Lee," Katara responded with a smile, "the way you take care of him it's hard to believe we were fighting each other just a few months ago."

As soon as the door closed completely Ty Lee slowly slipped into the bed next to the Vice Regent with her face up to his.

"Hey cutie… it's me and I know you're asleep but I just want to say goodnight in my own way to you."

Ty Lee then kissed him on the lips gently with a strong hug. When she tried to pull up she realized that his arms had encircled her and now pulled her into a warm, deep, passionate kiss. His top hand drifted down her back to grasp her firm buttock causing her desire to magnify with an exhale. She slipped her hand under his sheet and gasped in astonishment at the size of what she felt now at full attention. Their kissing and groping continued for a few hot moments more until his hands tired to make their way up her skirt. She realized he was not ready for that yet. Ty Lee slipped out of his grip with a look of regret and quickly turned the drugged man on his side and delivered three quick blows that made all relax.

"Later for us," she whispered kissing him on the cheek and repositioning him, "I promise cutie."

Sokka sank back into his world of unconsciousness with a large smile on his face as Ty Lee straightened her clothes before exiting the room.

"Well how is Sokka… is he comfortable," his sister inquired causally as Ty Lee entered the sitting room.

"Uhm… yes… he is quite… uhm relaxed now."

"You appear a bit skittish Ty, is everything alright?"

"Yes Katara, I was just," she stopped and looked at Katara for a moment as if making a decision with a deep sigh continued, "well you must know I like your brother by now after all those comments and flirting with him."

"So that wasn't just battlefield banter huh."

"No actually it wasn't and I'm still interested in him… well more than that… I think I'm in love with him Katara," the Kyoshi warrior admitted coyly now gazing at the floor, "I was glad I could get this chance to see him again to verify how I really felt and now I know for sure," she spoke softly wringing her hands anxiously.

"Oh" Katara looking more than a bit shocked replied. "…well you'll have to take that up with your Captain since she's the one he is sharing a bed with now. I don't really know how she would feel about that."

"I just need to ask you a question."

"Ah… okay Ty… go ahead.

"If he left her for me would you accept me… you know as your sister-in-law?" the gray eyed girl asked still not looking up, "I know we had our differences and I paralyzed you but I'm really sorry about all that and I'm good now I swear and I…"

"Ty," Katara suddenly breaking into her rant," its ok…all that stuff is in the past and I know you're good now. Why else would you be part of the Kyoshi Warriors if you weren't. I can only tell you that Sokka loves Suki very much but in the off chance that did happen; the answer is yes. I can see that you care deeply for him and…"

Ty Lee burst into a huge grin and cart wheeling over a small table hugged Katara about the neck, "Thank you so much sister, you won't regret this I promise."

"Hold on Ty I just said in the…"

"I know but I have hope and until the stag is caught the game is still on," she exclaimed with a wink, "by the way Aang has lots of lady friends here doesn't he?"

"What is that suppose to mean Ty?"

"Nothing really… just an observation that every time I see him he's with one woman or another and it's not you," she clarified heading for the door, "I would be concerned if I were you… sister."

Katara stood flabbergasted as she watched the new Kyoshi recruit leave the suite. Just then Suki emerged from the restroom having found relief and solace while in there.

"Suki should I be concerned about Aang and other women," Katara demand looking wild eyed.

"Why are you bringing this up Katara," Suki's solace now fading fast.

"Ty Lee said that there are a lot of women here interested in Aang and I need to be more concerned," the Water Tribe girl poorly paraphrased taking Suki by the shoulders, "what can I do if she's right Suki?"

"Look Katara… first calm down… Aang hasn't been here for a week yet and you know every one wants to get to know the Avatar. Take it easy the newness will wear off and then all the fanfare will die down like it did on Kyoshi Island."

"Suki on Kyoshi Island those where little girls… thank the gods though that little Koko scared me… still have you seen these bimbos. I've been thinking about stuffing my breast wrappings to keep up with some of them. I am really concerned with those Toph look-a-likes with the hungry eyes. Every time one of them sees Aang they look like they are going to make a meal of him. And I'm not so sure he wouldn't serve himself up… with the trimming," she angrily stated as she began to pace, "…And did you notice how Ming was giving him the look tonight as well. I would have never thought she'd go for a much younger boy… pedophile. She's has to be old enough to be his mother or at least his elder sister don't you think Suki. Where does she get off leading a young innocent boy like Aang around like she did? I should report her to Zuko immediately don't you think Suki? Suki? Suki! Why are you being so quiet? You do think I'm right don't you?"

Suki was indeed quite and still as she fought to keep her composure and not reveal anything of her own Avatar involvement to the agitated girl. She wished she had on her full warrior makeup to hide her reddened cheeks now.

"Yeah it's all… I mean awfully shameful how they huh… flaunt themselves around poor Aang… huh Katara… er… but I do think it's only the newness and if you give it time all this will simply fade away," she tried to reason through her yammering.

"How much time Suki… a day, a week, two weeks…. what if I lose him to one of those big tit floozies?" Katara bemoaned sitting down again in her favorite high back chair.

Suki now took in a huge breath and was able to think again as her fear abated some. She looked at Katara who looked to be near tears again.

"First Katara crying isn't going to get you anywhere. Dammit you're the Lady Katara the most powerful kickass woman waterbender on the planet and you got the goods to beat any woman when it comes to a certain monk. You need to let him and them know it once and for all that you're not going to put up with any of this nonsense."

Katara now smiled at Suki and sat up straight letting out a relieved breath.

"Hey girl," Suki continued enthusiastically, "you just need to remind that little baldheaded hot sexy cutie with the incredible lips where his loving really lies."

"Yeah! You're right Suki… I just need to give that little baldheaded hot sexy cutie with the incredi… hey wait a minute! How do you know he has incredible lips?"

Katara's eyes now narrowed and she stood in front of the chair gazing carefully at the suddenly pensive Fan Master. Suki realized that she had expressed way too much. Keeping her eyes on the scowling waterbender she bolted for the bathroom.

She was just able to dodge the water whip before slamming the door behind her.

"Why you backstabbing, Avatar worshiping hussy," Katara yelled lashing the heavy wooden door, "just wait Katara you said… it'll all blow over Katara you said… and you'd be waltzing off with my Avatar back to that little island… is that your plan Suki!"

"You've got it all wrong Katara!" the shaking voice pleaded from behind the door.

"What do I have wrong you man stealing, two-timing bitch… that you would break mine and my brother's heart in one swoop? Is that what I got wrong you Kyoshi… slut! That you would stand here and berate me… WHORE…. about something you know nothing about and yet you are sneaking around in a tryst with Aang! Is this what Ty Lee was trying to really warn me about?"

Suki could hear the sharp whistle of the water as it moved through the air and felt the door move like it was going to fall in on her at any time with each successive blow.

"Katara, I swear if you would but let me speak I will tell you everything and that there is nothing between Aang and I," she cried from the other side banging on the door with her fist in frustration, "I love Sokka and would never break his heart on purpose… please let me speak."

"LIAR… FILTHY SLUTTY LIAR," came the response with an increased attack on the weakening door, "Suki the Slut… yeah that should be your name."

Suki was sitting on the marble tiled floor with her hands over her ears to stops the sound of that infernal water whip. She was looking about for a weapon or something she could use to defend herself once the door was finally breached. Fighting Katara without fans or armor seemed like a no win proposition but she being a warrior had to try anyway and opted for a large brass basin and breaking a mirror quickly tore of a piece from the hem of her skirt and wrapped it around an end of the sturdiest shard to make a glass knife. She tore off another piece to make a headband and tied her hair back.

Suki was now standing back from the door as tiny pieces of wood and water began to fly into the room. She was holding the basin like a shield and the glass as a sword in a low crouching position having darkened the room. Suddenly the sound stopped.

"Come on out Suki," Katara's soft voice requested, "I'm not going to hurt you no matter what you say."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The stealthy warrior slowly approached the scarred door unlocking it she let it drift open. There was no one in front of it. She angled herself and could see Katara's legs from the rear of the high back chair. Suki was tempted to run for the exit and not deal any further with the water witch. Maybe Toph was the nicer one after all.

"Please Suki I just over reacted a little and I'm sorry. I should want to hear your explanation first… even though you took off running like a rabbiroo that just robbed a cabbage patch."

Suki looked at the remains of what was once a strong door, "A little huh," she could detect the rising levels of irritation in the waterbender's voice and now decided to make a beeline for the main door.

She was half way there when Katara spoke up again, "I'm sorry that I froze the lock on the front door as well. I figure after we talk I can fix all that. Why don't you come over here and we can discuss all this… you know… woman to woman?"

"Katara are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not dear sister," the ominous voice said, "I'm sure this is only a silly misunderstanding that we will both be laughing about… once you get your narrow ass over here and explain to me what my brother's girlfriend was doing with my boyfriend in the bathroom right under my nose for so long! And Suki?"

"Y-yes Katara"

"Don't even think about running for the bedroom. That lock is frozen as well and Sokka is so drugged up he couldn't hear an earthquake."

Suki looked down swearing as the cunning girl had already predicted her next move. She now looked back towards her previous haven. The door was closed and it looked as if a sheet of sparkling glass covered the distressed wood.

She was trapped and she hadn't even heard Katara close and ice the restroom door. She took several deep breaths to stave off the feeling of panic as she walked cautiously towards the sitting room hugging the far wall.

"Put down that that basin or I'll be forced to freeze you to the wall again Suki and it will hurt," Katara ordered with clear malice in her voice.

Suki stopped moving and thought about throwing it at Katara but remembered the reflexes of the Master Waterbender and knew both her and the basin would be frozen before it even got close to the mark. She still had the glass knife and evidently Katara had not seen it. Suki reached behind her and tucked it into her belt. She then dropped the brass basin with a loud clang so that Katara would know it was out of her hands. She wondered how Katara was observing her while being seated in that high back chair.

Suki now stood erect and took in a deep breath and a half smile crossed her lips. She walked boldly into the sitting room and sat in a chair opposite that of the solemn faced waterbender.

Katara's icy blue eyes looked sternly into the blue green ones of the Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors who sat with a defiant look. Several moments passed as they simply stared and then Katara's started to glisten then tear up followed by streams.

Suki couldn't hold her defiant look after that as her face fell and she tucked her top lip, she dropped her stare to somewhere around the legs of Katara's chair.

"Why did you do it Suki… hell what did you do?"

"I kissed him Katara," she answered flatly.

"And why did you do that… if it's not too much of a bother for me to ask?"

"Because he didn't take me when I offered myself."

"WHA… WHAT THE HELL!"

Katara jumped out of her seat as if to charge Suki but the Captain did not seem to notice as her posture did not change.

"Yeah can you believe that Katara," Suki relayed with a little laugh, "even when I was about to show him the girls here…the little monk turned me down saying that he couldn't do that to me and Sokka."

Katara saw the wetness at the corners of her eyes and a drop slide off the bottom of her cheek. She sat back down thinking about all that Suki was saying.

"Why did you offer yourself to Aang Suki?" she now inquired in a soft voice.

"For you Katara… so that he wouldn't hurt you after what we were talking about. I asked him not to talk to you and to have understanding. He was insistent that he would so I made him an offer in exchange for his silence. It took three buttons before he realized I was serious."

"That top only has four buttons Suki and you don't wear a breast wrapping!" the shocked Katara iterated with a wide-eyed stare.

"Oh you noticed… so did he… I was betting on the fact that his love for you and respect for Sokka would override any feelings of lust that might arise. It was a good bet."

"So why did you kiss him Suki if you already won the bet?" Katara inquired again with a tilt of her head as if trying to get the whole picture.

"I don't know… he thanked me for being such a good friend to you because I wouldn't divulge your secret and I would sacrifice myself and my relationship to keep you safe. It touched me deeply Katara and so on impulse… I kissed him and I must tell you it wasn't a friendly kiss either… I went overboard. I don't know why I did," Suki's eyes meeting hers once again, "maybe the heat of the moment or just in relief but whatever the reason I laid it on him and I think he just reflexively kissed me back. He did break the kiss and pull away from me. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't been so strong at that moment. He is a great kisser and his body so warm and solid. I owe Aang a lot."

Katara thought about all that Suki had disclosed. First with a look of disbelief followed by a frown and then, "Oh Suki… thank you sister," Katara uttered with a tearful smile, "you have not only proven yourself a good friend but have set my heart at rest about Aang."

Suki now looked over at Katara like she had lost her mind somehow and asked, "How did I do that?"

"If Aang wouldn't take a woman as beautiful as you are even with her breast hanging out and I must say you have a great rack… then she passionately kisses him… well I think he's pretty safe don't you?"

Suki smiled back at Katara thinking about her simple logic and how it didn't apply to a certain earthbending Princess who was probably huddled up with the little monk even now. Her heart actually ached for the girl across from her.

"Still I am sorry that I kissed him Katara and I ran in my shame… plus you're pretty scary too… when I knew I was found out. Please forgive me sister."

"Suki it was just a kiss not sex. You didn't have sex did you?"

"No Katara just the kiss"

"Ok…then you are forgiven and thank you for protecting me even with your own body."

Katara's last comment made another question rise up, "Why did you do it Suki?"

"Because Katara," Suki lowering her head once again, "I called you that name in front of Aang and so it was my responsibility to correct the situation… at any cost."

"So you would have done anything he would have asked of you?"

"If it meant his silence… yes."

Katara looked over at Suki and saw the sincerity resonating in her face. She rushed over and throwing herself on the Kyoshi Fan Master hugged her. The weight of the Water Tribe girl threw Suki back into the chair.

(CRACK!)

"OW… Katara,"

"What is it Suki?"

"My back… my butt…. I'm cut…I think."

Suki's cryptic message caused Katara to jump up and Suki reached around her to where the glass knife had been. Her hip was wet and when she pulled her hand forward it was red from fingers to palm.

The Healer threw her face down to the floor and Suki heard the ripping of her skirt where the glass had entered as she now felt nauseated from the pain.

**Chaperoned**

Aang held back her hair as Toph was down on her knees in the moonlight before him. Her soft raven hair and alabaster skin both shimmering as her head once again descended.

It would have been romantic if she was not in the action of vomiting. The Princess had suddenly remembered when she thought to gratify her lover where his organ had been. The distinct orange flavor also drove it home to her and she immediately started retching just barely making it to the side of the earth tent.

"What's wrong Flower?"

"Toph doesn't eat Toph," she answered breathing heavily between spasms, "I was all over you remember meathead."

"Oh yeah… I should have washed up before you went there," he apologized sympathetically.

"Ya think… you washed me up before you went there… you could have afforded me the same courtesy I'm not a waterbender now am I," she raged even as she felt another surge rising from her near empty stomach.

Aang made a block of ice and then with a concentrated flame melted the center to form an ice cup of water. Toph was now sitting back catching her breath.

"Here's some water Toph… the cup is ice so it's really cold."

She took the cup and took a drink swished it around and spit it out. She repeated the procedure twice more before drinking the rest.

"More please."

Aang took what was left of the cup and reformed the block and melted the center for her again.

"Here you are Flower."

She quickly downed it and handed it back to him. She looked as if she wanted to say something else.

"Is there something more you want to say Flower?"

"Yeah… wash your face and make sure you rinse your mouth as well."

Aang started to laugh but immediately stopped as she shot him that serious Sifu Toph look.

Aang took the remaining ice and heated it into a warm ball of water streaming a bit into his mouth he rolled it around and swallowed. The young Avatar now used the remaining to wash the outside of his face.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat oranges again," she complained burying the puke with a quick tap of her foot, "damn those perfumers."

"Toph I understand that this is the natural scent that your body gives off when added to the agent they use," Aang explained, "and personally I can't get enough of you."

A smirky smile now visible in the moonlight broke out across her face.

"Well they said nothing about it adding flavor to my… you know… pastry."

"Well I just consider it a bonus then. I bet even without that you'd be sweet. I'd say maybe like an egg custard."

This time her mouth dropped open and her complexion was ruby red.

"Shut up… I told you I'm not ready for the pastry metaphors yet."

"Well you used it first in all fairness," Aang jabbed mischievously, "I just added my favorite… because I think that is you."

Toph now smiled softly throwing a light punch. Before she could retract her arm he took hold of her wrist and drew her close to his warm naked body. She let her hands roam freely over him and began to map him. Aang was enraptured by her touch gliding over every contour of his body. She walked around him and occasionally kissed or nibbled areas she found interesting.

The Avatar was shaking with anticipation as her hands now past his abdomen to his fully standing staff.

"Oh… do you want me my love?"

"Yesss… I want you so terribly bad Flower."

"How do you want me Aang?"

"I want all of you… I want to be one with you… I want to… I want to make love to you, to be fully inside you and feel my release in you."

The sad tone in Aang's panting voice caused Toph to tear up and she let go with one hand and used that arm to hug him bringing him closer to herself while still stroking him with the other. She bent him close enough to touch her apex. His arms now wrapped around her drawing her closer still.

"They've been wrong before Aang… you know they aren't all knowing," she softly whispered into his chest.

"I know I was thinking the same thing Flower. Roku told me I had to defeat Ozai before the comet came and none of them could tell me how to do it without killing him. Still I defeated him while the comet was there and without killing him. Now all I want is to make love to the most fantastic earthbender ever and they say that the fate of the world hangs on it? YAK-SHIT!"

"His Holiness the Avatar swearing; is that proper language," she teased him lightly kissing his chin.

Aang shook his head no and sighed as he pondered his past lives track records and reasoning.

Toph felt him soften, "What are you thinking my love? I was only teasing you."

"It wasn't the comment Toph… believe me I've said worse… just ask Zuko and Sokka. I'm thinking of what a wise man told me to do once."

"And what was that… warmer please Aang."

Aang raised his body temperature slightly at her request and felt her snuggle in tighter with a content sigh. Her small hand fondled him further bringing him back to full arousal.

"He said it was best to follow your heart and the rest worked itself out… or something like that… oooh that's nice."

"Close enough for me. You think they'll leave us alone this time?"

"I don't know my Flower but I'm willing to give it a try if you are. I really don't know if you need time to think it through again with all the knuckleheaded things I've done."

"I'm all yours tonight Twinkle Toes," Toph said repeating her words from their first time and resubmitting her all to him, "whatever you want I'll do, my love."

Aang looked into her flushed face and his longing soared as well. They locked into a strong embrace and kissed deeply as tongues and lips twisted and flayed about in a breathless commotion culminating in satisfied gasps for air as they parted leaving web like traces of spittle from mouth to mouth.

Aang opened his mouth and started to breathe out an extremely warm breath but before he could complete it she filled it with her pulsing, swirling tongue that lured his out and into her mouth.

Toph was sucking on one of his deliciously large ears and rubbing the other as he rolled his head on his shoulders and his eyes refused to adjust to a normal position. He had her tunic open now and her breast the objects of his warm nimble hands. As he manipulated and pressed her dark nipples she sucked harder and scraped her teeth on his sensitive lobe. A shiver went up his spine and he placed both hands on her narrow waist lifting her chest into his face so that now he filled his mouth with the tantalizing morsel.

It was Toph's turn for her head to be rolling as he drew each small firm orb as much as he could into his mouth with his tongue flicking and lashing at the hardened tips. Her breath suddenly got very shallow as she felt that feeling starting from deep within. Aang Lifted them both up with a warm column of air to gently descend horizontally to the ground.

"Hold on Flower… this is new," his excited ragged whisper informed her as he kissed down the middle of her stomach on a line towards her sanctum.

Toph didn't know whether to say go for it or stop when she figured out he was combining two of the most intense experiences together. This time she simply closed her eyes and felt him through the earth and let the feeling of the bending moving up and over her in waves of ecstasy. Now instead of his finger his tongue flashing hot and cold moved to the beat that caused her to shake uncontrollably.

Aang had her hips pinned down as she turned and bucked against his face and he relished the fountain that she provided. On and on he continued until he heard a faint feeble voice of surrender.

"Please Aang… please no more… no more… take me… I'm ready for you…I want you."

Aang looked up as she placed her hands on either side of his face. Her body dripped with sweat and her muscle still flexed from their exertion.

Aang grabbed his shawl and placed it gently under her hips.

"You know we are going to make a mess on that."

"I just wanted you to be more comfortable… I hear it hurts a little your first time."

"Did your first time hurt?"

"No."

"The gods are so unfair," Toph exclaimed with a giggle.

Aang now rose up over her desiring to kiss her but remembering the rule. They were belly to belly and his hot breath was on her neck as he laid soft kisses on her collar and chest.

"Are you ready Flower?"

"More than ready," she breathed out hotly placing her legs so that her heels sat high upon his thighs.

She could feel him once more in the right position and she placed her hands on his back with her short nails already digging in. Using her heels she spurred him to press in.

The flash was not totally unexpected as she felt his push and the pinch of pain. There was no Avatar spirit to chastise them this time. They only stood at opposite sides of the shelter. They looked like two disobedient children placed in opposing corners.

The disappointment was overwhelming to her and she sank to her knees screaming, "Why can't you just leave us the fuck alone! Why, why why?"

"T'surana" a strange voice said from behind her.

It sounded kind of like Aang but deeper and older with an accent that she couldn't place.

She turned her head and could see the glowing form of the Avatar. Aang's eyes and tattoos fully lit but also surrounded by the ethereal glow like that of Avatar Kya.

"Aang? Aang what's going on and why are you glowing… an-and why can I see you?"

The Avatar floated towards her without moving a limb and she felt no air moving. Toph now scrambled back into the corner of the shelter.

"Aang are you dead? Did they kill you because of what we did," she cried out in fear.

"Don't be afraid T'surana… I am only using the Avatar's body. Indeed I was the first of his kind," the now smiling Avatar said with a gentle tone.

"I don't know who this T'sura whatever is but my name is Toph. I would appreciate it if you would not call me that and why don't you just use your own form like his other past lives. Besides it makes it difficult to talk to you with Aang's huh… ah stuff standing up and out like that."

"Forgive me Earth Queen you look so much like your previous incarnation. It has been so long since I last manifested it was easier to overshadow the Windwalker. As for the erection… it appears that I really have an attraction to you as well."

"His name is Aang and why are you calling me Earth Queen… I'm a princess… my mother is the Earth Queen," Toph corrected him standing to her feet, "But even if it's his body you're not getting any… you understand… I am not your dead girlfriend."

"You actually are Earth Queen and you look so much like my dear T'surana," he sighed with a hint of sadness.

"I don't care who you think I am but I know you are not my Twinkle Toes. So why are you controlling Aang and if it's to tell us to be good little boys and girls we've heard it already and you can go back to the spirit world or wherever you came from if that's the only thing you've got to say."

Toph was taken aback by the wise and sympathetic look that formed on his face so reminiscent of Iroh.

"No Earth Queen… I do understand your draw and your pain. You are more than friends being such that the wheel of life has locked you two together and you now have awakened you're passions. It will drive you to fulfill your desires for one another. I know this power… I felt its pull and defied king and country for your love T'surana."

Toph crossed her arms now keeping her tunic closed. She stared at his face and felt the sincerity of his words that pierced her heart. A part of her was reaching out to him despite her denial.

"Then why keep us apart? Why do you torture us so," she again cried out, "you say you understand I see you are telling the truth but why…?"

"Because we do know what we speak of when we say that you must not join with the Avatar until he is mature or the world as you know it will be doomed. Even the gods will not be able to reverse this course," he warned with tears falling from his glowing eyes, "the 100 year war threw your world out of balance nearly destroying a quarter of your nations… but imagine 10,000 years of pain and sorrow with all the nations under the subjugation of a monster and no Avatar there to free the people. This WILL BE the consequences of your actions Earth Queen and everyday of those years you will witness it."

Toph placed both her hands over her mouth even as she shuddered in fear. Words could not explain how deeply his warning moved her and the terror caused her mind to go numb. There was no doubting the legitimacy of his statement. She knew it was all true in her soul like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"I am going to put a block in the Windwalker's mind so that he will abide by the words of Avatar Kya. You will continue to toy with him…"

"Wha… why…why would I continue to do such a thing with all that is at stake," she questioned with a panged, puzzled look.

"Simply because you two need it and he expects it. If he knew what you now know he would be so actively trying to find the triggers he might accidently set off the causes before all is ready to prevent them and save this world."

Toph nodded her understanding and allowed a smile to grow on her lips, "So I still get to play and cuddle with my Twinkle Toes but no joining… accidently or otherwise… but he has to think I'm still hot and heavy going for it."

"I think you have summed it up quite well Earth Queen."

"I think I can handle that… by the way what is your name?"

"You will know that when you have awakened," he revealed with a rather loving look, "then T'surana… you will know all."

Now his visage began to fade and blackness was before her once more.

"What happened Toph… they did it again didn't they!" Aang exclaimed in obvious frustration.

"Well was it good for you loverboy?" she huffed as if aggravated.

Aang came over and hugged her, "I'm so sorry Flower I thought they would truly leave us alone this time."

"Well with us being the hottest show in the spirit world Aang… did you really expect that?"

Aang started to laugh and soon Toph was giggling with him. It helped that he was also tickling her and touching her tenderly. It also helped to alleviate the fear that tried to seize her once again.

"You, Toph Bei Fong are so desirous that I ache, why is that? We've been told the world is at risk and yet we were about to say 'The world be damned.'"

"Well, Twinkles… I think that I feel the same way about you and we just sort of figure that the world would find it's way through our little love making as well but we seem to have chaperones inside of you that think otherwise."

Aang and Toph just stood in a warm embrace and rocked back and forth. Suddenly Aang sniffed the air.

"Toph… I think I smell blood," Aang asserted as they pulled apart.

"You must have torn me a little… good job Twinkle Toes," she complimented him with a kiss on the far side of his cheek avoiding his lips.

Aang looked down on his shawl and saw the small spot of red, dark in the waning moon light.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"I guess you didn't get through enough to do that much damage. Maybe next time you can really drive him in deep and leave a few seeds as well before they put an end to the party."

"TOPH… what if you get pregnant? How would that look?"

"Like I'm pregnant with the baby of the man I love that's how. I don't mind Aang… in fact… I would love it!"

Her statement caused him to hug her tightly and start to cry.

"Wuss"

"Let's go Toph… we can talk about all this in your comfortable bed."

Aang stood and with a turn of his palms dropped the shelter before Toph could shout, "NO!"

**Unexpected Meeting**

Lei had a need. She had been tossing and turning in her bed and still she could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes his face was there. The memory kept replaying over and over again.

It was an incidental meeting as she was leaving the park and he a meeting of some sort that had intensely disturbed him in that he was mumbling about the nobles. It was a simple act of kindness to show him the beautiful tree in the inner garden. Then as they sat and talked of the blooms and grass she kissed him.

He looked so kissable at the time and so with no one looking she decided to give it a try. It was better than she could've imagined. She remembered the beautiful model of his manhood that the young princess had made a few days earlier. It wasn't long until they were in her room and then… magic like she had never experienced with man or woman.

Such intensity and pleasure that she literally fainted before he revived her to only grace her again with more of the same before she joined with him in a reverie the likes she had never experienced before. She fell asleep in his warm arms… content… only to awaken to an empty bed. Lei had not cried over a man in a long time but she found herself crying over this boy. Once was not enough as her hunger was growing and she anxiously looked for an opportunity to satisfy it. Her desperation was building.

Lei now decided to take a chance and slip down the passage to his room and hope that he would be alone. If caught she would pay the price… any price. She grabbed a small green crystal and opened the passage and walked carefully through. When she reached his room she pushed open the hidden door she heard gentle even breathing. She sighed with a smile hearing only one person. The straight hair Toph look-a-like walked over to the bed and sitting on the edge slipped under the blankets and sheets. The room was dark as she had left the crystal in the passage. She then reached over and lightly kissed the lips of the sleeping person.

No response so she kissed them harder. This time she heard a groan and a slight feminine sounding moan.

"Oh Aang," the other person said throwing an arm and leg over her.

"Fong?"

"Lei?"

The two cousins quickly broke apart and nearly fell off of either side of the bed.

"What are you doing here," they said in unison.

Fong uncovered the white crystal lamp giving light to the room.

"Lei why are you here," Fong demanded now standing off to the side of the bed.

"I think you know why Fong… I need him. I had him but once and now I need him again or, or I don't know what I will do."

Fong nodded her head in understanding as she now sat on the edge of the bed.

"How far did you go Lei?"

"We copulated… if you could call being filled willed living love that and he did that special thing to me more times than I could count. My insides tingled all the next day."

"Lei I have never heard you talk about a man so… you must need him bad… I want him as well and he only thumped me once. It was…"

"Heaven" Lei finishing her statement, "and is he really only a man?"

"Yes… yes it was. He is quite special I will admit for you to be talking about him like this. He said I could stay here until he got back but he still hasn't returned. I think I'm falling for him Lei. We just talked and kissed a bit tonight but I think he really understands me," Fong voiced with closed eyes recalling the night.

Lei started to cry, "What are we going to do if he leaves or the Princess forbids us from having him… Fong I'm so afraid. I've been ruined!"

Fong breathe out slowly thinking of the same possibility and how she felt about the tattooed young man that she really connected with this night. She knew she had the lash to endure this day but it was an easier thought than losing the Avatar.

* * *

**Chapter 43: The Price Part 3**

* * *

_**[A/N: The Price has one more chapter to go and will reveal what happened between Katara and Sokka finally. A lot of plot setup for subsequent stories as well happening. Aang grows more through all of this and Sokka feels better as well.**_

_**I appreciate all the readers comments and I look forward to the ones on this chapter as well.**_

_**Disclaimer: No own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_**Now On With The Story!**_

**The Price Part 3**

**Cuts**

Aang had just dropped the earthen shelter as Toph screamed out her warning a split second too late. All the little earthbender could do was to make a mound of dirt between the sword slashing lady-in-waiting and the naked avatar while shifting the ground beneath their feet in an attempt to separate them further.

Lili's strike would have been spot on if the earth beneath her feet had not tipped her back forcing her to lose her balance and land on her backside, her weapon clanking to the ground nearby.

Aang on the other hand saw the razor sharp tip for but a fraction of a second as it cut across his cheek instead of his jugular. He fell back into the very soft half-dressed young princess with a grunt of pain holding his face as they both tumbled to the ground..

Lili saw him fall back in the low torchlight and drawing her short sword sprang to her feet with determination intent on sending the monster that had killed her cousin into the spirit world Avatar or not.

"No Lili… I'm okay!" Toph shouted scrambling to cover the wounded Aang with her body, "It's me, it's me and I'm really okay!"

Lili stopped in her tracks and now took in the full view as Toph lay draped across the writhing Avatar with a hand up to her. Lili grabbed that hand and yanked the little songbird off of the ailing airbender and into the strongest bear hug she could muster. Toph's feet were not even touching the ground as Lili rocked and swung her.

"You're alive… you're alive! Oh by the Heavens and the Earth… you're alive! My little songbird… you're alive!"

Lili wept and kissed her vigorously all over her face while continuing to hug and look at her. Finally Toph could feel the ground again and her cousin was stroking her hair heavily as if verifying she was real. The earthbender's tears were not absent as she now cradled her weeping cousin's face in her hands and returned her kisses.

"Yes dear cousin… I'm alive and without so much as a scratch," she softly sighed.

"But I saw him cover you with ice to freeze you and then rip away your armor like it was paper…," Lili had to stop talking at the painful remembrance.

"What you didn't see was how he blew hot air into my armor first and then froze it before tearing it apart like paper," Toph explained to her stricken cousin, "I was perfectly safe and warm despite how bad it looked and sounded… and he will be paying for that armor I might add. Even when we spar I can never get him to go full out, why would this be any different"

Lili looked at the little princess still in disbelief surveying her face and body, "But you were lifeless in his arms… I saw you dangling… lifeless."

Toph now smiled at her as if remembering a wonderful dream before expounding, "You could say Lili that I fainted dead away once he kissed me. I felt my helmet come off and then this surge. I can't really describe what it was… but it felt like being hot and cold at the same time going through me as his lips touched mine and then blending into this warm gooey center right over my heart. It spread all through my body like I was being filled up but I couldn't move… well I really didn't want to move either. And then the voices came with those words."

"What words cousin?"

"I love you Toph Bei Fong… they just rang through my mind over and over again like the temple gong sounding at a wedding. It was hundreds perhaps thousands of voices speaking out one at a time and I couldn't move until they all finished. Hell even Aang thought I was dead for a moment there," Toph chortled lightly through her tears.

Aang was standing now compressing his lacerated cheek with his hand looking at the tender moment. The cut stung badly and caused his eyes to water.

"Lili when you have a minute can you take care of this wound?" he asked politely, "I think you got me pretty good there."

The Nomad looked over at the nude figure as blood had dripped from under his hand and unto his shoulder and chest.

"Oh Master," she exclaimed breaking her hug with Toph and stepping over to him, "your bleeding profusely!"

"Yeah I kind of see that… can you fix me up until I can see Katara?"

"Put more pressure on it. My kit is in the wagon at the edge of the pit. Please sit and I will be right back."

Toph made him a mound for him to sit on as Lili still feeling the adrenaline sprinted towards the cart.

"You know Twinkle Toes anytime now it's gonna dawn on her that you're as naked as a newborn and I'm only in my tunic and slippers," the princess pointed out with a smirk, "she may wants some answers when she gets back so I suggest that you keep quiet and let me do the talking."

"Why Flower… I think I can answer for myself."

"Aang think about your recent track record concerning answering direct questions and tell me how you have fared?"

Aang thought about all the recent events and the lies he's told to cover up as well as the pain he caused just moments ago to Toph when she tried to honor him.

He nodded his agreement as he conceded, "You do the talking Toph."

"Good boy Twinkle Toes, I'm sure this will spare us all a lot of pain and may even keep you from making an even bigger fool of yourself."

"Thanks Flower," he replied sarcastically, "just what I needed to hear."

"Yes it is Aang," she agreed with a sincere tone, "you've needed to hear it for a little while now."

Aang dropped his eyes to the ground and sighed deeply at the truth of her comment but loved that it was given with not only sincerity but a look of compassion as well instead of her usual caustic one. He had never seen this combination on the little earthbender before and it touched his heart.

"Don't think I've gone all soft on you loverboy… I'm still going to kick your ass and you owe me for that really expensive armor."

"Kick my ass for what!"

"Aang you have admitted to having relations with three of my four ladies-in-waiting and kissing Suki… TWICE!

"Hey she kissed me fore the record!"

That's beside the point… if that doesn't warrant an ass kicking I don't know what does?"

"B-but Flower… I thought you forgave me especially with what we just…"

"Oh that… that was for me… I was getting mine and letting you know that I still love you even if you are acting like a moose-lion in heat. Did I say that I forgave you? You are going to have to work on that for sometime to come and maybe I just might not have to kick your ass."

Aang smiled warmly even though his face ached this was as close to a 'you're forgiven' as he was probably going to get from the beautiful, ebony haired, princess.

"Well coming from you an ass kicking is starting to sound pretty good… in fact I kind of think that my ass may like a bit of that!"

"Well it won't be thinking that when you're… HEY…she's going to be back in moment you know."

Aang had suddenly bent a strong current of air to lift and place Toph on his lap while he still held his injured cheek. She could feel him stiffening under her bare buttocks and she rolled her hips to hasten the effect causing the airbender to growl and exhale an extremely warm breath.

Toph placed a hard kiss on his lips but he unexpectedly and rapidly retreated from the sensuous treat.

"OW… Toph… my face really hurts."

"How bad is it?"

"Well the point struck my cheek bone and the cut is deep," he informed the now shocked princess.

"Then why the hell did you put me on your lap?"

"Distraction?"

Toph sighed and shook her head from side to side slowly but could not hide the smile on the corners of her mouth.

"Ahh… I love you… even if you are a moron."

"If," he asked optimistically.

"I meant to say even though you are," she corrected herself, "you're my moron and Lili is coming. She's driving the cart back across the pit… and EW… I taste orange!"

Toph wiped her lips with the back of her hand and spat a few times but resisted the urge to hurl.

Lili was negotiating the treacherous terrain left after the titanic battle not wishing to overturn the wagon or injure the animals. She was driving fast knowing that she had struck Aang solidly in the face.

The grind and crash of the wheels on the rocky ground was music to his ears. Now that Toph had pointed his attention towards Lili's way he could hear her shouting directions at the ostrich-horses and her grunts as she strained on the reigns. Soon the cart came to a sliding halt right in front of him kicking up dust and debris that Toph quickly quelled with a motion of her hand. She had left his lap just before Lili arrived however the evidence was still quite apparent. If Aang wasn't so concerned with his face he would have been deep red by now.

With the calm detachment of a physician, Lili took the medical kit and carried it over to where Aang now sat with his boner. She made no comment and didn't even look down only started to work on his face by rinsing it first with water and aloe.

"I will have to stitch this wound Lord Avatar to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting infected."

"Stitch…" he started with a worried note.

"Do it," Toph answered calmly for him.

Lili looked over at the Princess who wore a very worried look for the young airbender, "Yes your Majesty."

Lili pulled out of the kit a large white cloth, the leather pouch holding the acupuncture needles, thread, sewing needle and several small vials. The last thing she took out was a small box that looked rather heavy. She laid the cloth on the ground and arranged her items. Then she open the small box to reveal a bright white crystal that made Aang squint.

She handed it to him, "Hold this up so that I can see what I'm doing."

"Why can't Toph hold it?"

"Because Aang, you need something to keep you preoccupied while I fix this wound."

Toph started to laugh, "Boy Lili really has got you pegged already Twinkle Toes."

Aang shot a useless harsh look her way even as he heard a little snicker rise up from Lili. He was out numbered two to one and even if it were one to one he'd still be on the short end. He now just held up the bright crystal and closed his eyes taking a meditative mindset even as Lili started to insert the needles to deaden the pain.

**New Memories**

Zuko's soft snoring reverberated in her ear as she listened contently upon his chest. He was on his back with one of his arms tightly encircling her while the other was folded under his head. She marveled at how warm he was and even with his scar she thought he was the handsomest man she had ever seen.

How long the love making had lasted she really didn't know only that they started at one end of the bed and ended lying across the head of it. The memories brought a smile along with a stretch and giggle to her.

"Apple dumpling" that's what he called her after delighting her with an unexpected treat she had no knowledge of before. The experience was a real eye opener in more ways than one.

There was one tense moment in the beginning when he first entered her. Even though he was being extremely gentle and talking lovingly to her every moment she couldn't see his face. Jin felt panic rising and tears welling in her eyes as old memories crept in.

"Stop… please stop," she breathed out in a sob.

Instantly the Fire Lord stopped his motion and gently withdrew. Zuko now moved to the front of her and cradled her securely.

"I'm here Jin… I'm here… I've stopped and I'm not going to hurt you ever again… I promise," his soft gentle voice rang out.

She opened her eyes to what had to be the most caring and loving look she had ever seen. Jin reached up and gently stroked the burned side of his head, "I couldn't see your face and I…"

"Shhh… I know Jin. It must have been a terrible experience for you and I'm truly sorry."

"I need to see your face my love," she requested now pressing her lips to his, "while you make love to me… I need to see you."

He smiled warmly and nodded, "I am not only willing but also flattered by your request."

"Why so my dearest?"

Zuko eyes seemed to saddened just a bit as he began to explain, "In the past because of my burn and then this scar girls didn't want to see this side of my face or look at me at all when we were… well you know… they said it scared them or just repulsed them all together. Now here you are; wanting to see me and touching my face as if it were normal."

"You are beautiful Zuko… all of you." Jin whispered out in a raspy breath as she gazed lovingly once more into his golden glistening eyes.

They kissed passionately and embraced all the more tenderly until she asked him once more to make love to her. This time the Fire Lord chose a side position that allowed them to see each other that had an unexpected result.

When her eyes were closed or she was looking away from him he was able to control himself but the moment she locked her eyes on him… "UGH!" he moaned as he shook in climax.

She saw that this so surprised him that he apologized because she did not have the pleasure of experiencing her orgasm first. His face was as red as the Fire Nation emblem and she couldn't help but to laugh.

"It's okay Zuko… we are learning about one another and if you find my gaze stimulating, well I have no problem with it. Let's try this again."

Her open demeanor put him at ease and moved the couple into a pleasant round of fondling that allowed her to find completion as well as him time to recuperate.

Jin now laughed a little as she had finally figured out how to make him last until she was ready to peak with him. She had to avoid direct eye contact and limit her love talk until she was close and needed to spur him on. The second time they discovered her voice also caused him to flash earlier than anticipated or desired. She could tell this was all new for him and it pleased her that she could create such a response in him.

"Third time was the charm," she thought to herself making small circles on his chest with her well manicured fingernail.

She was now wondering how long before he would wake up and they could resume their activities. Each time it took him a bit longer to recuperate and after the last and noticeable the best he fell asleep leaving her to reminisce and ponder as time ticked away.

Jin decided that she had waited long enough and that Zuko could sleep on Mai's time. With that she reached below the sheet and started to vigorously massage him as well as kiss his chest. He smiled and stretched while returning to consciousness kissing her on the top of the head.

"I think this is a request for more if I am not mistaken my Lady."

"It indeed is but first I have a couple of questions for you Zuko."

"Questions… what type of questions Jin?" he inquired still clearing out the cobwebs.

"Well…" she said starting slowly, "Queen Poppy said that according to Fire Nation law there is the rule of the First so I wanted to ask you is Mai royalty?"

"No, Mai isn't of royal blood Jin."

"Ok… then did you have relations with her before had them with me?"

"No Jin… it was after and I don't understand…"

The squeal of glee that rose up from her brought him to full awareness now.

"So this means I am your Consort Prime… the First and if you were going to marry some one other than royalty…"

"I would have to ask you first" Zuko finished completing the thought, "You would be Prime regardless because you have conceived my first child."

"I really didn't think that rule was fair," she explained, "so I didn't want to bring it up. Is Mai aware of this?"

"Probably not," he stated taking in a deep breath and running his fingers through his dark mane, "few people actually know of the inner workings of the Royal Court when it comes to such matters."

"Do you plan on telling her," Jin asked timidly, "as Prime I can ask about the other consorts of the court she said… that is what the Queen said?"

"Do you want me to tell her?"

Jin looked into his face still arousing him and then a sly smile crossed her lips.

"No."

The answer was simple and much unexpected. Zuko nodded his compliance as he wondered what was going through her pretty little head but as Prime this was her right.

Soon all ability to think was leaving him as her hungry green eyes communicated their desire to him and his heart started to beat like a war drum.

"Make love to me," she requested in an airless tenor, "like you did when we started this evening. This time I won't tell you to stop… I promise."

"Yes my lady… be it as you command."

**Rash Decision**

Suki now laid comfortably on the floor with a pillow under her chin as the Healer was finishing her task and the low methodical hum that accompanied the glowing water buzzed in the air.

"You are one lucky girl," Katara suddenly spoke up but remaining focused, "that glass broke outward instead of inward especially with you having no under garment on at all. It seems the edge only grazed you but it still was a pretty good size cut."

Suki's face flushed as she sucked in her lips too embarrassed to even have a conversation with the waterbender as she worked on sealing the cut on her butt.

"Why weren't you wearing underwear Suki?" she asked as she now bent the last of the water into the very brass basin that Suki was going to use as a shield against her.

The warrior leaned up on one elbow and looked reflectively into her friend's face.

"Katara… I had already made the decision to offer Aang all of me when I went to change and so I wanted to make… if he so chose my offer you know…. for him to have… huh… access… if indeed he decided to take me up on that offer which thank the gods he didn't."

"And if he had what about your relationship with Sokka. Would you just act like all was normal and say nothing?"

Katara could see her words struck a deep nerve as Suki's chin was trembling and eyes glazing over. Suki's breathing was now coming in deep pants and then she suddenly buried her face in the pillow and wept convulsively.

Katara scooted up on her knees and rubbed the Kyoshi girl's back for comfort.

"I think it's time you heard the rest of my story now Suki. I made a rash decision as well and …," she choked slightly before continuing, "I think you'll be able to understand me more now."

"O-okay Katara," Suki responded in a mournful ragged cry as she gingerly sat up on her knees to face the blue eyed girl.

Katara smiled as she saw the tears and runny red nose making this warrior of warriors look like a little girl. She had a small towel at hand and she used it to clean Suki up some. The captain was actually happy for the mothering and mouth a 'thank you' when Katara was through.

"You okay now Suki?"

"Butts a little sore and cold with this big hole in my skirt," she jested turning sideways to display the wide rip, "but other than that…"

They softly laughed and looked warmly upon one another aware of the gravity of the situation they were in and that these secrets had changed how they thought about each other forever.

"I don't want you ever to be so afraid of me Suki that you feel you have to take up arms against me again. I am so sorry that I made you feel that way even over Aang."

Suki didn't say anything only nodded with a small smile thinking strangely about a little earthbender that she had actually slapped over a similar conversation. Maybe this was divine retribution for what she had done.

"Will you forgive me Suki?"

"Yes… I forgive you sister," she managed to get out after a few moments of tense silence. She knew Katara may have thought that she was deciding about them but she was actually thinking about how she was going to beg for Toph's forgiveness.

"Good… that makes me feel better and I forgive you as well," Katara added.

"Thank you sister," Suki bowed to her, "you have been gracious to me."

"I pray that after all that I tell you that you will be equally gracious to me," the Water Tribe girl remarked with a slight tilt of her head and a sad smile, "Let me go and check on Sokka first… he must hear none of this."

She stood and walked to the door thinking about how cold the door handle was when she tried to open it. Then she remembered that she had frozen the lock earlier in her little escapade with Suki. When she entered the single low green light crystal lamp showed the young man holding his pillow and looking as if he were kissing it.

Katara stifled a laugh and moved in closer as she could see his lips moving.

"My li'l Suki pookie… I woovie you… my sweet tiger-dillo, yeah baby… tie me up and make me scream."

That last bit of information was definitely too much as Katara looked at her brother as if he were some alien species now.

"Oh girl… yeah the leather… you know I likes the leather…."

"SOKKA!" a disgusted Katara yelled at him now, "wake up you pig… it's time for you to take your medicine."

Instead of waking up he snuggled tighter with his pillow Suki and kissed it a couple of times.

"Eww… you are so nasty. WAKE UP AND TAKE… OH…"

Katara had been trying to prod the sleeping Romeo awake with a finger to his chest when he got a hold of her hand and pulled her down to the bed replacing his pillow girl. The action was so fast and his hug so strong she lost her breath. Her arms were now penned between them with her hands right under her chin. His leg had come across hers as well.

"Well my little prisoner… what about we play search for the key and I bet you have the perfect lock for it."

Katara rolled her eyes at his sing-song comment and tried to push back against his strong chest. She couldn't break free and only a sultry tell-tale smile crossed his face while his eyes remained closed.

She never imagined that her brother was actually so virile as she now felt him to be and there was something else between them that she now felt even through the sheet separated them. A sense of panic started to rise.

"Oh… I think the key has found you!"

"SOKKA… Please wake up!" she screamed into his face wide eyed with fear.

The Water Tribe warrior on hearing the panicked voice of his sister jumped out of bed and into a fighting stance ready to take on any threat.

"Katara… what's wrong sis… I huh… what's going on?" he asked groggily now starting to sway back and forth.

She looked at the valiant site of her bother in his shorts and even though partially drugged stood ready to fight for her… his sister. Her fear quickly subsided giving way to pride and love as she rolled out of the bed to his side and guided him back under the sheet.

"Nothing is wrong as long as you are with me big brother… it's only time to take your medicine."

"Okay Katara… I had a dream that you yelled like you were frightened by something… are you okay?"

"Yes Sokka… it was only a dream and I'm sure that my big strong brother chased the bad dream away."

"You know I love you sis."

"Take your medicine Sokka." Katara ordered soothingly putting a floating orb of the liquid before his mouth.

"Okay," Sokka now opening his mouth wide and Katara guiding it in, "yuck… this stuff tastes horrible… what about the stuff that Lili gave me at first?"

"You drank all of that… remember."

"Oh yeah, really good stuff, by the way, where's Suki?"

"She's out front in the sitting room away from where you can influence her."

"Ah Katara don't be like that, I just want to give her a kiss goodnight."

"And then it would be another and then another and next thing you know you two would be playing lock and key."

The shocked look on her bother's face was only matched by her own as she covered her mouth at this slip of the tongue.

"Katara... did Aang tell you about lock and key?"

Sokka had that serious fatherly tone that always caused her to stand at attention and feel like she was three years old.

"No Sokka," she replied not looking him in the eye, "some of the girls were talking about it… you know just girl talk."

He now seemed to calm down and relax, "Remember, sister, no lock and key with Aang until you have wedding ring."

She didn't bother to answer or argue with him now as he was starting to yawn from the medication. Soon he was hunkering down into the bed and his breathing was getting steadier. She sat on the edge and started to hum a Water Tribe lullaby while playing with his hair until he started his familiar snoring pattern. The thought of how truly handsome he was crossed her mind and she smiled.

"I love you too," she finally told him placing a kiss on his forehead and leaving the room.

**Threes a Crowd**

Fong and Lei unable to get back to sleep now decided to make some tea and chat about their mutual concern, the Avatar. More precisely… how they were going to gain and keep access to the young monk.

"Fong if he's this good now and he has not become a full man yet, what do you think he'll be like when he's maybe twenty?" Lei asked with a faraway twinkle in her eyes.

"Well we may never know if you don't concentrate and help me figure out a way for us to get the princess to see reason concerning him."

"Don't you mean concerning us cousins?"

The familiar voice caused both of them to crane their necks rapidly in its direction. They knew it all too well. The exact Toph replica… Mei Mei.

"What are you doing in the Avatar's quarters Mei Mei."

"Well to be honest with you Fong, I decided since the little princess is out with cousin Lili I would come over here and keep his Holiness warm by fucking his brains out. Is that clear enough for you now Fong? But it looks like you two little whores already had the same idea. I am particularly shocked to see you here Lei… maybe with Water Tribe girl but not here. Let me guess Aang is more of a woman than you thought?"

"We got the picture Mei Mei," Fong barked, "do you really have to be so vile all the time?"

"I find it refreshing to say what's really on my mind cousin," Mei Mei replied scanning the pair, "you two ought to try it sometimes. Especially the little clit licker there… or have you taken up something a bit larger." She now flicked her tongue out at Lei for emphasis.

"And what have you been licking," Lei shot back, "your stone piece because no one wants to be with an evil rude bitch like you. So go back to your room and enjoy a little warm granite… whore."

"Whoa… the Sapphic can use her tongue for something more than pleasing splits and asses it seems, " the bright jade eyed cousin countered, "but you must have grown weary and decided to try smoking the tube."

Mei Mei now moved up to Lei's side and took hold of her shoulders, "When he exploded in your mouth for that first time did you gag or was it like an éclair's cream moving ever so smoothly down your throat. Have you and Fong compared notes on that one?"

"Stop it Mei Mei," Fong snapped.

"Fong I thought you said he just…" Lei looking incredulously at her ivory skinned cousin.

"Just what" Mei Mei inquired mockingly keeping a hold of Lei's shoulders, "what was it kitten licker that she told you."

"Don't tell this wicked cunt anything Lei you know she lies and will twist anything you or I say to get her own way and right now she just wants Aang all to herself."

Mei Mei gritted her teeth and took a step towards Fong letting go of Lei. Her fury was quite evident now as she half pushed Lei to the side.

"You ought to be the one concerned right now cousin Fong. Lili is going to tear that back of yours to shreds for letting the Avatar break in the little princess with that wonderful tool of his. I personally picked out the reeds to be used… thorny pepper branch."

Fong froze with her mouth agape as she turned ghostly pale at this news.

"That's right dear cousin… you've seen its work before. What did they call it, oh yeah I remember you telling me… the ripping fire. I wonder what's worse; the ripping or the burning the venom leaves in your skin. You will let me know won't you?"

"Lei looked at her cousin in utter horror, "How could you… those are suppose to be only for murders and the like."

Mei Mei's face now frowned up into a bitter scowl, "She almost committed murder when she was going to let that little witch drown me this morning and say nothing."

"You know that isn't true Mei Mei… Fong would've never let even the princess harm you… she loves you. You just panicked Mei Mei."

"I DID NOT PANIC… an-and you would have panicked as well if your head was being sat upon under the water," she spat back.

"Toph was not sitting on your head Mei Mei," Fong said tearfully, "you just slipped into that water… I saw the whole thing. The princess would also never harm any of us and you would know that already if you weren't such a selfish, egotistical, whiny, and I might add clumsy bitch. You were never in any danger except getting your hairdo messed up."

"Well that's not how I saw it…"

"But Mei Mei… that's exactly what happened," Lei confirmed.

A look of dread and dismay now moved over Mei Mei's face as she stumbled backwards to fall sitting on the floor.

"Oh Fong forgive me please. I'm so sorry… I'm such a fool."

"Well you won't get an argument out of me there Mei Mei. As for forgiveness, ask me after the whipping because right now I just want to make you another ribbon on my thigh. Please leave until I have to see you again."

Mei Mei acted as if she was going to speak again but then just bowed her head in silence. Looking at the distraught faces of Fong and Lei who could no longer give her eye contact she decided just to leave.

Lei waited until she heard the passage entrance slide close knowing for sure Mei Mei was gone. She now walked over and hugged Fong.

"Why Lei did she do this to me, she cried bitterly leaning her head upon Lei's shoulder, "why, why, why…?"

Lei could come up with no answer for such a vengeful act.

**Tea and Talk**

Mai could not sleep with Zuko gone and so went out to just sit and watch the stars through the glass doors of the teashop's balcony. She had hoped beyond hope that he would return sometime in the night but really she knew better. The way he looked at Jin the night before and she him; there was heat between the two of them and it wouldn't take much to start a fire. She knew the sparks were flying now but she was all cried out of tears and had now resigned herself to accept the inevitable as the Fire Lord's whatever.

She sighed deeply now wanting a cup of sweet rosehip tea. She could smell it as if… as if…

"Sweet rosehip I think," Soo Min offered setting the pot down on the small table with the cup. She poured it for the astonished Lady. "Be careful Lady Mai we don't want you to get scalded."

"I don't know why I am still amazed uh… what is it that I call you... sorceress, goddess, lady?"

"Soo Min will do fine."

"Then please call me Mai since I fell humbled in your presences."

"Ok Mai it's a deal then. You know I've liked you from the moment I met your little defiant self."

"Well thank you… I think?" she said picking up her teacup, "are you going to have some tea?"

"Oh no, I have the flavor of Red Dragon on my tongue right now and I'm savoring it still."

"Okay… I think that was more information then I needed… its going to take me a while to get that picture out of my head."

Soo Min laughed, "You mortals and your prudish ways. Wisdom in one like the Red Dragon is like a fine wine and so is his inner being. You will come to appreciate it when you are older and you're truly bonded."

"Right now I'm wondering if Zuko will want to truly bond with me now that he has Jin and a baby on the way," she pondered taking a sip.

"Well Zuko is not the only big serpent in the sea you know Mai. Sometimes our destiny is not what we think it is… he became Fire Lord when he thought he was just a prince and little did he know he would soon be a father as well. He has learned to embrace the surprises in his destiny… what of you Mai."

"I don't really know what you mean Soo Min. My life currently has been so wrapped up in Zuko I just thought becoming Fire Lady eventually was my destiny… until now."

"Our destinies may include others but they are never wrapped up in others. You would do well to open your mind and see what possibilities may await you. True happiness and fulfillment are often not found when we stop looking for them.

Mai sighed feeling like crying again, "But I love Zuko so much and now…"

Soo Min smiled at her, "And now there is sitting in the garden sharing a drink under the moonlight, laughter, stolen kisses and blue eyes… yummy."

Mai almost spit up tea through her nose as she quickly sat her cup down. She was grateful it had cooled some now, "How did you know?"

"You really should stop being amazed Mai," Soo Min said bluntly, "You already know what I am."

"Oh…you're right. Besides that was just the Earth Kingdom whiskey which I have sworn off of by the way and that certain man belongs to a very dangerous fan and sword wielding woman who has already challenged me once to a duel that I narrowly escaped."

"Pity, I love a good duel."

Mai now gave Soo Min a dirty look.

"Ah yes… that's the attitude I love so much in you. Like you showed that Fire Snake Azula that you did not have to stand in anyone's shadow but were your own woman Mai if you can just trust that you're smart and talented and deliciously dangerous then you can keep an open mind as to your way in this life. I guarantee it has more surprises than you can ever dream of."

Soo Min's comments made her smile now as she suddenly yawned.

"You should get to bed now Mai," Soo Min directed, "your tea was also mixed with a little chamomile as well. I figured you could use it."

Mai's expression was now a warm sleepy half smile, "I think I will go to bed and thank you so much Soo Min for the words of encouragement."

"You're welcome Mai."

Mai now stood and headed off to bed. Soo Min took her cup and refilled it and started to drink the tea.

"Well that was very sweet of you to encourage her so," the female voice said from the other chair.

She turned and looked at the glowing specter of the white haired girl that now occupied the position of the Moon Spirit.

"Well I can't be a bitch all the time."

"I think the Red Dragon is rubbing off on you and its doing you a universe of good Xtabay"

"Thank you Yue… well you know what they say… you are who you eat."

Yue raised an eyebrow at Soo Min's variation on the saying.

"By the way Yue… have you thought about my proposal with that scrumptious Vice Regent anymore? I'm sure he'd be open to the experience."

The Moon Spirit now looked quite thoughtful, "I'll let you know okay," she answered looking downward.

"Soon you may have two to choose from; all the better." Soo Min urged.

"You are persuasive Xtabay just like Tui said. I truly will think about…" her ghostly voice trailed off as if in thought as she vanished from the seat.

"I hope you do. It would be nice to help out some spirits again just like in the good old days," she spoke into the air.

"I'll think about it, don't be so pushy!" came back the disembodied answer.

"Well while you're thinking about it I'll be making you a bit more jealous by enjoying mine. Take care of the dishes if you would please Yue… I feel a Dragon stirring."

Xtabay\Soo Min now stood and transformed into a red haired green eyed ivory skinned woman that looked to be in her upper twenties. Iroh for some reason liked this age range as well as this look on her. She looked back at the table and saw that the teacup and pot where indeed gone.

"Thank you honey…now watch and learn Yue," she said as she slinked back into Iroh's room.

**Anticipation**

The Duke sat up at the small desk in a guest room he now shared with Teo at the palace.

"Will you go to bed Duke; I'm trying to get some sleep," Teo complained.

The Duke looked nervously over at his roommate, "I need to finish this letter tonight Teo. You know how important this is to me. It's like my whole life."

Teo tossed a bit more listening to the young boys complaining and curses. It must have been the hundredth sheet of paper that he crumpled up as well. He now sighed loudly lifting up off his pillow.

"Do you want me to help you Duke?"

The little guy got very excited as he smiled at Teo, "Please if you could… I can't write so well and I speak even worse. I figure if I write it down then I would be able to at least get out what I mean by reading her the letter."

"Okay as a fellow guy in love I will assist you," Teo said as he swung out of bed and into his low sloping wheelchair.

He now rolled over to the desk beside the Duke and was shown the note. The grammar was indeed atrocious but the sentiment touched his heart. The Duke wrung his hands nervously waiting for Teo to finish and give him the final verdict.

"I think you have a great start here Duke and we definitely can make this into something grand that will melt her heart."

"Ya really think so Teo? I mean I've never done this before and I know nothing about doing such things."

"Well Duke this one is as fine as the one I got from my love and look at me. I think you'll do fine."

"How about you Teo… you know your love. Is they here yet?"

Teo smiled and sighed remembering the days at the western Air Temple and then on the run from the Fire Nation. Those turned out to be some of the best days of his life.

"He arrived earlier… and well let's get your letter started first because it is really late and I need my sleep. You start talking and I'll write."

"Ok Teo," the Duke started, "Dear Toph, I love you…"

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Price Final Part**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes: As promised this is the last segment of the Price and now you will know what finally happened with Sokka and Katara. It does have mention of incest so be warned. There is no romanticizing of the act in the story it just shows tough times and hard decisions.**_

_**In looking at the events in the lives of these young people we are moving them out of kiddie land into a more adult and realistic world. I know that this shatters some people's imagery but that is necessary in order to build an even stronger character.**_

_**Knowing what they have overcome in their past just shows how truly amazing they are.**_

_**I look forward to reading and answering all reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't have title to or own Avatar the Last Airbender**_

_**Now as usual…**_

_**On with the Story.]**_

**The Price Final Part**

**Va-rya's Story**

Katara walked out of the bedroom were her sleeping brother now nestled comfortably in his bed. She wiped a singe tear away with the palm of her hand and thought of how grateful she was for him and all that they had been through this last year.

"What was with all the yelling Katara, it sounded quite urgent?" Suki asked as she still sat upon her knees on the sitting pillow right were the waterbender had left her.

"Oh… it was nothing. I was just trying to wake up Sokka so that he would take his medicine and not over hear any of what I'm going to tell you. You know how hard he is to get awaken unless you don't won't him to be."

"Okay, I thought maybe he woke up woke up like he did before you know. I didn't know if you needed my help or not and when it all got quiet again I figured…"

"Suki," Katara looked at her with a gaze that the warrior could not quite interpret, "I guarantee you I would not be yelling if Aniki had re-emerged."

The look caused Suki's eyes to widen slightly as she then looked away and her cheeks turned pink.

Katara saw the look on Suki's face even before she sat knelt down across from her and knew the assumption she was making in her mind based on what Sokka had told her earlier.

"That's not what I meant Suki… I'm his sister and I'm definitely not your rival. I love Aang and he is 'ALL' the lover I'm going to need. Let's get that straight right up front."

Suki was still not able to look at her with the thoughts of Aang and Toph in her head as well as remembering when she asked Sokka what it meant when a brother called his sister Va-rya and had he ever called Katara that.

The look he gave her caused her to shrink back as his blue eyes boiled with rage the likes she had never seen and to see it against her made her heart drop.

"For what possible reason would I call my sister by a love name reserved for my wife unless I was having relations with her. Are you trying to accuse Katara and I of having relations Suki… is that what you're saying then… then you can get the hell out of my sight… we're finished." He had yelled at her through gritted teeth throwing the tray of food she had just given him over in her direction hot tea and all just enough not to hit her but enough to send her the message he was serious.

She back peddled then and said that she had only heard the term and thought it was used for someone you loved in your family in general. She begged him with tears to forgive her for the gross misunderstanding and that she was not accusing him of such a heinous deed. It was only then she was taken up into his arms and he explained that being from the Water Tribe people constantly cast dispersions on his relationship with not only his sister but also with all his relatives and the opposite gender as well.

"I'm sure you have heard it Suki… anywhere the water flows. That's what they say about us. Us ignorant ice block floating folks."

She now saw the tremendous hurt in his eyes and never wanted to see either look again. He being a genius now the fourth most powerful man in the world and still he felt like he was a third rate citizen. She knew that when he thought the woman he loved was looking down on him also it was more than he could bear.

But the truth was he had called his sister Va-rya and right in front of her; even though for some reason his sister had erased those memories from him. All this had fueled Suki's blow up at Katara as well as her episode with the little princess. Now sitting here about to hear the rest of the story Suki's heart was beating fast and she just couldn't look up into Katara's face.

"It's alright Suki… you don't have to look at me. I'm just glad you're still here and listening. Do you want some tea… I can make us some…"

"No Katara. I don't want any tea. I'm fine. If you want some tea then you can get some," Suki dryly said as she continued to look down at the floor.

"That's ok… I don't think I'll have any either," the Water Tribe girl retorted meekly, "I'll just get started here… where were we…"

"You and Sokka and been separated in preparation for your up coming wedding."

"Huh… that's right… yeah now I remember. I was taken off by the shaman this thin tall woman with tattoos all over her hands and face. That's all I could see of course because it was cold and those were the only parts exposed. Two other older women had me by each arm and they took me to this large tent. When we got there the shaman dismissed the women and sat me down. I was terrified. There were all kinds of talismans and potions around. I figured this was probably where she did her magic.

She told me to sit down and then she gave me a cup of warm buffalo-yak milk and honey. When I looked up at her again her face was soft and there was something in it that reminded me of my mother.

She asked me my father's name and I told her Bato thinking that Sokka would use our dad's name if asked. She told me she knew Bato and that he was a very good man blessed by the Moon and Ocean Spirits. I remember thanking her for that compliment.

We drank the milk in silence for a while and then she told me that she remembered that Hakoda had a son and a daughter who would be just about our ages and that we looked much like him. I got really scared then feeling that we were found out and I would be sold for sure.

I told her of course I knew my sister-in-law to be Kiwa and that we were very close. Kiwa is actually a cousin and Sokka and Kiwa never got along… ever."

"Why did you pick her if she and Sokka never got along?" Suki interjected.

"Well I think because people thought they were brother and sister when they were together most of the time because of their constant bickering."

"Like you and Sokka are now?"

"Yes…like we are now…well anyway the old woman then did something I didn't expect. She begged me not to tests the gods by going through the marriage pact with one who was not my betroth. She told me there was a reason these men feared Tui and La and honored the pacts and that I should do the same. The old woman said that I did not need to fear the 'Big Boss' as she called him and that she would just tell him my betroth is at the village still awaiting my return with my brother."

Suki now looked up into the face of the waterbender, "So why didn't you do along with that Katara?"

"I didn't know if I could trust her Suki? I understood that a young maiden was worth a lot of money and that she may have been trying to get me to reveal our hoax so that the Big Boss could then sell me off."

"Well that makes sense."

"Well what didn't is the fact that even after she swore by Tui and La that she was telling me the truth and that the spirits were warning me not to do this abomination I still did not trust her. I guess I was just too scared to listen.

I assured her that Sokka was my betroth and that I would be more than happy to marry him here and now… you know taking the offensive posture."

"So once again Katara you sort of just stepped right into it."

"Yeah," she answered in a fading tone, "thinking back the look of sorrow in that old woman's wrinkled face should have woken me up but I was just way too scared.

She then said okay and that it was all committed to the gods now. She called back the two women and they dressed me in this beautiful white polar eel-fox gown… the kind every young girl would want with a fur lined hood and boots to match. For a moment I did get caught up in the spirit of it all with the women talking to me about how beautiful I was.

That soon ended when I was brought to the circle and…"

"The circle… remember I'm not Water Tribe so you're going to have to tell be about your customs."

"Oh sorry… yeah the circle represents the harmony between the moon and the ocean as they ebb and flow and as Tui and La circle one another. When we get married we enter into an ebb and flow as well and the husband and wife circle one another in a union… a pact of love," she explained moving two orbs of water around to demonstrate the motion, "so in the ceremony a circle is laid out on the ground and the groom starts on one side and the bride on the other. They move along the outside edge and slowly move inward to meet in the middle."

"That sounds so beautiful Katara, like they are dancing their way into each other's heart."

"It is beautiful Suki and would have been for me if I wasn't dancing it with my brother," she said regrettably, "I had dreamed of that day but never like it was. Anyway when you reach the middle a red ribbon is tied around your left hands that you have joined together and then the shaman says the pact."

Suki now looked at Katara as if expecting more, "Is that it?"

"Well yeah?"

"So what's the big deal?"

"Oh… you have a dinner followed by the night of the red tide."

Suki sighed, "C'mon Katara… the night of the red tide… explain?"

"That's when the couple consummates and if she is a virgin… you know Suki… red tide?"

"Oh… I get it… I guess Sokka and I have already sailed on that tide."

"Too much information Suki and far too obvious," Katara replied now shaking her head.

"Sorry… so there is no kissing in this ceremony?"

"No, you only rub cheeks at the end. That's kind of the equivalent… it can be quite intimate."

"Sokka and I do that sometimes and it is nice especially in the morning when no one has rinsed their mouths."

Katara now giggled a bit at the statement as Suki looked at her oblivious to what she had said.

"What?"

"Nothing Suki… anyway Sokka and I went through the ceremony and the feast. There was enough food to feed our whole village for a month and that was probably the first time Sokka had alcohol when the Big Boss insisted he have a drink with him.

I remember him wheezing and gagging as his eyes filled with tears so bad and the Big Boss just laughed as he poured him another glass and whispered things in his ear.

I knew he was taking about me and I felt as if I didn't have enough clothes on. At first Sokka looked away from me but at one point I saw him staring at me as he never had before and I was afraid of him Suki.

It was like looking into the blue eyes a hungry ice wolf. I didn't know if he even recognized me anymore as his sister as he continued to stare and then he bolted up and threw me over his shoulder as the men cheered and shouted.

The procession from the feast escorted us to a little tent and opening the flap showed us our wedding mat along with the confirmation cloth."

"I think I know what that is… it catches the red tide and proves that you are a virgin and also that you have been broken in properly."

"Yep and I'm supposed to take it back home as well to my tribe as confirmation of our wedding night. Anyway the shaman sprinkled us with holy water and prayed that we would have a joyous union and that brought about another cheer. The Big Boss then chased everyone away from the tent's entrance and gave Sokka a rather fatherly hug before closing the flap."

"Do I really want to know what happens next Katara?" Suki inquired her gaze falling again.

"I promised you the whole story Suki and that's what you're going to get. You need to understand so that when Sokka fully awakens and soon he will, you will be able to understand and help him."

Suki nodded and took in a deep breath expecting the worse.

Katara looked at her and felt her own sadness deepen, "To say the least I was scared and in the firelight of that tent Aniki's gaze had not changed towards me. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me in tight to him. I could hear his heart beating and his hot breath on me smelling of the alcohol.

That's when he started to whisper in my ear about his plan. He did know who I was and this was all an act to fool them so that we could get past tonight and on out way safely soon. I was so happy I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I remember him telling me not to get carried away because the handsome guy I was with was really my brother. He told me that both of us were going to have to do some rather personal things to create the look that we had been…." Katara said nothing more just closed her eyes with a hand to her mouth.

Suki also knelt quietly with her eyes closed and hands folded tightly in front of her.

Katara now took in a deep breath and continued again, "Both Sokka and I knew that just marking the cloth would be not enough…"

Suki's eyes popped open and she stared at Katara for explanation without asking.

"Because the shaman was sitting outside and once we were finished with the… act... she would be asked in and she would inspect the cloth, then the bride and lastly the groom. This was the old way to make sure that all was done to honor the pact and in the case of the union of tribes and family that there was no deceit… like Sokka and I were attempting to pull. I must admit he had quite a plan.

I can still hear him as we laid down on that mat now. He was naked over me and I just in my bridal slip. 'Imouto,' he said, 'I am going to have to release myself on you between your legs… please forgive me. Once I have you must break your wall enough to bleed upon the mat and then you must touch me with it as well. That should satisfy all.'

That's as much details as I think you need Suki but we carried out his plan I just have to tell you he acted with so much dignity… not once did he treat me like I wasn't his sister! Even when he had to… he looked away and I could tell he was crying in shame… shame that my foolishness brought down upon him causing him so much grief to this day."

Katara's head was tilted and her teardrops fell sideways. She had stopped talking and was crying softly occasionally wiping her eyes and noses with the palms of her hand.

"So I guess it didn't work as well as Sokka hoped?" Suki finally asked.

"Oh no… it was perfect. The shaman even apologized for ever doubting me and when she gave the report to the Big Boss Sokka was like the big man of the port for obvious reasons."

Suki now smiled and blushed at that report.

"Well after that we could go anywhere we wanted and we were treated like royalty. Sokka traded and got premium price for all our wares plus the wedding gifts that included a snow camel which meant we wouldn't have to pull the sled that was now more than twice as heavy as when we came. It seemed that my little rouse had succeeded thanks to my ingenious brother that found a resourceful way other than breaking me in. I was able to heal my wall that night as well."

"You can do that!"

"Duh… I am a healer Suki."

"Yeah right… I could have asked you to fix me…. oh no forget what I just said. That was so wrong on so many levels," the Kyoshi Captain proclaimed shaking her head rapidly, "So there must be another side to this obvious unhappy ending or you wouldn't have taken his memories from him."

"His memories are still there Suki. They are just buried deep within his mind."

"Well then… why did you bury his memories?"

"We left and it was like a heroes send off with the blue sky and the air actually warm. We had gone out about two days and then I finally brought up the subject of our wedding quote unquote and Aniki immediately said that when we got back we would have Gran-gran annul it since it wasn't consummated. Well smart me and my pride I said 'Why should we bring it up at all. Who but us knows about it?'

Aniki was furious with me and it was the first time that I could remember him yelling at me like that and I of course cried and asked him why he didn't love me anymore."

"You little manipulator… I really can't believe with all that he went through for you and did for you…you would pull that on him!"

"You don't have to tell me how selfish and wrong I was Suki. I already know and I paid a very heavy price for my stupidity," she sighed.

Suki again braced herself but this time kept a steady eye on the waterbender.

"The very next day we could see a storm approaching over the plain and so Sokka decided that we needed to get closer to the cliffs. It's not unusual to have blow ups that last a day or so. We would set up camp and in a day or two start out again. We had lots of provisions so we had no worries. Well we got to a great spot… a little alcove that was sheltered on three sides and a nice little niche for Nunu… the snow camel… before you ask that's what I named her.

That night after dinner Sokka didn't look so good. He complained of feeling weak and when I felt his head he was hot. I had him lie down and I made him some herbal tea to help. That night the storm hit us and Suki the wind howling about us was like a living thing. I was so afraid. I remember cuddling in with him and feeling him shivering even though the tent was warm and I was under the blanket with him.

The next day was worse as it got colder and… and the wind stronger and Sokka fever was going up. I tried to use my waterbending to heal him and the herbs that I knew but nothing worked and he was getting worse and the storm seemed to have settled right over us. We were fortunate to have Nunu being that a snow camel doesn't need a lot of care and can endure the wind and cold.

Almost a week had gone by now and our supply of firewood was low. I had been trying to keep Sokka warm so I used it up quickly and the coal as well. I covered him with everything warm we had and still he was shivering and growing weaker. I thought he was going to die.

At night after I had made supper and making sure that all was secure I would disrobe and get under the covers with him to keep him warm. It was coming up on the second week and Sokka was so extremely weak and pale. He was hallucinating about seeing dad but when he said that mom was calling him well… I got really scared. That's when the words of the old shaman dawned on me.

What she had said about the pact and fearing it. How I even defied my own brother because of my pride. It is taught that the pact is stronger than even blood relations Suki. Aniki was right: according to the pact he was first my husband and then my brother."

Katara could hear a sudden catch in Suki's breathing at that statement.

"I knew now that the gods were punishing me for my pride…"

"What did you do Katara?" Suki demanded rising up on her knees.

"The wind was howling and we were freezing… death was calling him and I…"

"What did you do Katara?" Suki now shouted at the near hysterical Water Tribe girl through her tears.

"He was dying Suki… what do you think I did… I couldn't let my brother die! I did what a wife does for her husband!"

Suki stared at her in dismay and anguish. She shook her head no as she settled back on her legs.

"Before you judge me further Suki hear me out. As soon as I had fulfilled the pact the wind stopped and Sokka's fever broke. Some may say that was coincidence but they weren't there. The next morning the sky was so clear and Aniki remembered nothing of the night before. He said all he remembered was that he was kissed by an angel.

I was grateful to the gods for that mercy and for the life of my sweet Aniki. I learned pride and disobedience could have a terrible cost.

I had to nurse Sokka back to health which took about three days before we could start on our way. All that time I kept what I had done a secret from him and he suspected nothing. I did tell him that we needed to have the marriage annulled as he suggested."

"But Katara…"

"I already know where you are going Suki and you are absolutely correct but I still just wanted to put it all behind me… cover it over.

He was happy to hear I had come around and we started back as soon as he was strong enough to travel. Nunu couldn't pull the sled and Sokka.

Aniki was so sweet to me that whole trip that I started to imagine what it would be like if I were his wife from time to time. I'd wake up to breakfast and he always made dinner saying that if I wasn't there he'd surely would be in the spirit world by now when I was actually the cause of him almost going there.

He'd even find me fresh game or fish from time to time while I slept. If I got tired he'd have me hop on his back and say that I must not be eating because he could swear a child half my size weighed more."

"I could see why you love him so Katara. He actually treated you better than a wife."

Katara smiled and thought about what the Fan Master just stated, "Yes he did Suki and he had done this from the time our mother had died. Our dad kind of withdrew and Sokka stepped up and became like mom and dad emotionally for me. I blamed myself for the death of our mother and I thought my father did too… I didn't understand at the time he was just depressed and felt guilty that he couldn't save her.

But my Aniki… my sweet, sweet Sokka would hold me and tell me how much I was loved and how precious I was. When I blamed myself he said that I shouldn't take credit for mom's love when she saved me. He would tell me that dad was just sad in his heart and soon would find his way back to us. That was my Sokka…my sunshine even in the darkest of times."

"Where was your grandmother through all of this?"

"As a tribal elder and shaman she was helping families throughout who had lost loved ones or dealing with important issues. Aniki would hold her too in the night as Gran-gran wailed in her grief. No wonder he is still her favorite."

"I knew Sokka was a pretty special guy but what you're telling me… I hit the jackpot of good guys or would have before you did whatever you did in his head. Why did you do it Katara?"

"Well that's what we're coming too. Sokka and I made it back to the village and everyone was relieved and overjoyed that we had made it back and with such a plentiful bounty. Even Oona had praise for the both of us this time as Sokka explained that I had saved his life when he came down with a fever in the storm. Again all seemed to be going well.

When we got Gran-gran by ourselves we explained what happened at the port and she performed the annulment. Unfortunately it was not the one I needed."

"How many are there?"

"Actually Suki there are four types of pact annulments that can be performed. The first is where naturally you have gone through the ceremony but not consummated, the second is where you have consummated but your hearts are not bound… namely you are not in love. The third is where one of the parties has committed infidelity and trespassed upon the sanctity of the pact… this does not include second wives or concubines… those are allowed though few men follow the old ways."

Suki again sported a surprised look, "Well thanks for informing me on that one."

"And the last one is death of the beloved; an annulment ceremony is performed at the funeral. It is so sad to see that single person standing in the circle holding the ribbon with no one on the other end."

"So Katara, you needed the second one but Sokka didn't know that yet."

"No and again I thought it would be my little secret. I had cleaned myself up, bending away and washing all before healing my wall again but when the time for my cycle came around…."

Katara simply lifted up her hands with a sad smile.

This time Suki jumped to her feet. She really hadn't meant to react so strongly but she couldn't help it. She started pacing franticly back and forth looking back at the teary waterbender not sure now of what to think.

"Please stop Suki," Katara begged her, "this is hard enough without you pacing over me."

"Sorry Katara," she replied as she again nervously dropped down to her knees on the cushion.

"Thank you. Well now I had to tell Gran-gran at least the entire story I thought before I got as big as a tusked whale and couldn't hide the truth any longer. That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I thought she would hit me or yell at me but instead she kissed me on the head and asked me what was I going to tell Sokka since he had a child on the way and was technically still my husband.

I cried and I cried Suki and pleaded with the gods to make it all disappear. I tried to make deals but in the end I had to tell him about that night and my deception.

Gran-gran sat with us as I broke the news to him that next morning. I couldn't look him in the face after all he had done for me. He stood after my story, tipped my chin up so that I was looking into his gentle eyes and kissed me on the lips ever so tenderly. 'We'll be alright Va-rya,' he said and left as if it were just another ordinary day.

That next two weeks he seemed so happy and even talked about the baby to be. When we were home he didn't call me Katara any longer but Va-rya or Imouto. We slept on the same mat under the same covers but he never approached me as my husband. He always kissed me on the lips now or we rubbed cheek to cheek. Never passionately though as I had seen other couples do.

Then one morning I woke up with bad cramping and pain in my stomach. I couldn't move and I yelled for Sokka who was already up. I told him to get Gran-gran but I already knew that my baby… our baby was gone."

Suki was so surprised that at the worst part of the story Katara wasn't shedding any tears. "Maybe" Suki thought, "she all cried out."

"Gran-gran helped me get cleaned up and we told Aniki what happened. I saw him cry over mom and I saw him cry over dad's leaving but I've never seen him cry like he did over that baby. He went out into the snow and beat the ground on his hands and knees until his fist came through his mittens and bled. He looked as if he had lost his mind and when I went to touch him he ran from me and out of the village.

Gran-gran said to just give him time he would be back.

He came back half frozen that evening and kissed me on the lips and said, "We'll be alright Va-rya," but I didn't believe him this time. There was something terribly wrong with him. For almost a month he stayed in the hut and cried telling me the same thing each day. "We'll be alright Va-rya." I wanted to believe him Suki but his mind was slipping away… the Aniki that I knew looked a lot like my father after the death of our mother but there was no Fire Nation to blame, no enemy to run off and fight.

That's when Gran-gran approached me and told me that I could help him. She had a scroll of healing given to her by a childhood friend that was used to heal the minds of soldiers coming back from the war with memories to hard to bear. I told her I would do anything to take away his pain.

First we went through the annulment ceremony… the correct one… where you stand in the circle once again and the red ribbon is wrapped around your hands. You then slowly start to walk away from each other and Suki… it was like someone was ripping my heart out as his hand slipped off the end of that ribbon. I thought I was going to die it hurt so much. He couldn't even look at me anymore and kept saying he was sorry and too weak.

Then I did it. I switched places in his mind. Instead of him taking care of me after our mother's death I took care of him. He was the brat and I the responsible one. Ever since that day I have had to play that part."

Suki nodded now and it seemed like several pieces to a puzzle in her mind all came together. She then reached over and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"First Katara…I cannot blame you for what you did or felt you had to do in order to save your life or that of Sokka's. I don't know what I would have done in the same situation or if I could have been as strong," Suki expressed as she bowed to her friend, "My only question is do you still love him Katara? I mean like a husband? I can see that you actually loved him more than a brother at some point."

Katara's now looked deeply into Suki's blue green eyes before responding from the bottom of her heart.

"I already told you Suki I am not your rival. I thought once I could never love anyone more than Aniki but that was until I saw Aang fall under this city. It took nearly losing him to understand how much I loved him. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense sister," Suki responded with a half smile, "he is a special guy."

"Well I can see that your attraction to Aang is a bit more than you may make it out to be. Wanna come clean on that?" Katara offered

Suki lowered her head and shook no, "Haven't figured it all out yet but when I do I will let you know I promise sister… and it will not be after I have been sharing a bed with him either."

"I appreciate that sister," Katara remarked feeling that tonight Suki had indeed become her sister, "hey Suki let me tell you a joke I learned at the North Pole."

"Ok Katara"

"What's the difference between buying a buffalo-yak and marrying a waterbending maiden?"

"I don't know Katara … what's the difference?"

"Nothing… you can't tell how many times either have been ridden."

(Silence)

**Closing the Deal**

Aang now sat very still has Lili finished applying the large bandage to his wounded cheek. Under his eye was a tint of black and blue from the bruising where the tip of the sword had impacted with his cheek bone. She was now finished and she inspected her work making sure all was snug.

"Well that should do it for the cheek Master. The blade is new and razor sharp so will only leave a wisp of a scar on your boyish features."

Aang tapped his bandaged face, "Thank you Lili, I appreciate you sewing me up."

"Well it would have been a lot worse Twinkle Toes if I hadn't re-directed her hand and moved the earth under both of your feet. We could be wheeling back a corpse." Toph informed him matter-of-factly.

"And thank you once again Toph for saving my life. It seems that you've made a habit of it."

"Well I've gotten use to you being around. Don't let it go to that big fat head of yours."

"Or what?" he countered unexpectedly as he stood and walked towards her.

Toph started to retreat from the Avatar's bold approach walking backwards as Aang cut her off with a tall wall the width of her body trapping her between it and him. He placed his hands against the wall near either of her ears.

"Or I'll…. or I'll," Toph voice trailed off and softened drastically much to Lili's surprise, "stay back please Aang. Lili is watching us and she is…"

Toph's mouth was now filled with his hot tongue and she laughed inwardly seeing the irate countess approaching him from behind.

Aang and Toph bumped heads has Lili's slap came down hard on the back of his arrow.

"OW!" they yelled in unison as Aang turned around to greet the angry green eyes of his acolyte.

"What do you mean Avatar Aang by approaching the Princess so… without clothing and with a-a full erection! What has been happening here?" she asked twirling about taking in the scene as if for the first time, "I smell intercourse… your Majesty… what have you done!"

"I have become a woman now Lili," Toph informed her still massaging her forehead, "this was my choice. If you don't believe me examine his shirt over there where he took me."

Lili slowly turned and walked over to where his shawl still laid. She approached it like it was a poisonous animal. When she got close enough to observe the evidence directly she stood quietly for a few minutes.

Lili took in a deep breath but kept her eyes focused on the bloody spot "You promised me Aang… you told me your sex was mine… what of the world and the Avatar spirits."

"He made you a promise he could not keep cousin," Toph answered while covering Aang's mouth with a hand.

"You assured me her chastity was protected and I trusted you. You assured me and I trusted your word… you lied to me." Lili directed her statement to Aang ignoring Toph's reply.

Toph now moved up and swung Lili around to face her, "Listen to me Lili… this was my decision because Aang is my _**lover**_. Not you or my mother or any Avatar spirits or even Katara was going to keep me from having all of him."

"B-but your majesty the reputation of the Kingdom…"

"If the reputation of the Kingdom rest between my legs then it is a weak thing now isn't it Lili?" Toph argued.

The chief lady-in-waiting stood wiping away her tears with no reply.

"I wanted this Lili," Toph explained stepping in closer to her, "he is my heart and breath and to be with him and not have him fully is indeed torture… you of all people should know of what I speak cousin."

Toph was now whispering in her ear and Lili nodded sobbing still.

"I will attend my own lover now cousin in every way and all you have to protect in order to keep the reputation of the Kingdom is this small secret. Burn the shirt Aang!"

Without hesitation a bright blue fire lit up the night and the shawl was no longer there only a small scorch mark remained upon the ground.

"My father and mother will think you are his attendant still but I will satisfy his needs. Is this arrangement acceptable Countess or will you inform my mother her little girl is no longer a little girl."

"I understand your Majesty… my loyalty is solely yours from this day forth. Your secret is safe and I will obey." Lili exclaimed as she bowed her head to the ground.

"Rise cousin, we have to get back to the palace and get some rest. I must speak to the other ladies as well."

"Yes your Majesty," Lili answered standing but glaring bitterly at Aang.

"Lili I…"

"DON"T SPEAK TO ME!" she yelled at him with narrowed eyes.

Aang nodded and looked away with a sad grimace.

"Help me get dressed Lili," Toph ordered, "Since I don't have any under garments I'll be wearing the Avatar's."

"Hey what am I suppose to wear!"

Toph smiled her Cheshire cat grin, "You should have thought about that before you shredded mine… lover boy. Next time I'll be sure to carry spares knowing how anxious you can be."

Lili picked up his red shorts and pants. She kept the underwear but hurled the pants hard into his face.

"Huh… thanks Lili." Aang said with a nervous smile.

"Fuck you Avatar… oh that's right… I already have or was it you who fucked me! I guess it's just a matter of semantics."

"Lili, I never…"

"What do you call letting me believe the princess's love name was mine, huh! You son of a bitch… you lied to me and… and you used me. You broke the sacred writ of the Open Heart."

"The sacred whata?" the little earthbender asked somewhat enjoying the tongue lashing that the wayward airbender was receiving.

"As a nomad once you open your heart to another you must not lie or you have broken that bond." Lili informed her cousin.

"Lili Nomad of the Way I swear that I have not broken our bond," Aang voiced with a force that made both the women freeze in place. "since that moment of last night I have kept every word and have said nothing false to you. Think about it Lili… did I call you Flower once from that moment on?"

Lili now thought about what Aang said and even when he had climaxed he called her name this time… each and every time. Her tears started to flow and her heart beat faster.

"Oh Master," Lili exclaimed running into his arms.

"Don't kiss… haaa… never mind." Toph grimaced and sighed shaking her head as Lili and Aang now passionately kissed before her, "well there's a little me in there as well," she laughed to herself.

They pulled away from the kiss and Aang stared into her jade green eyes, 'My heart is forever open to you Lili no matter what."

"But what of Toph?"

"Hello… I'm right here and I can hear you both clearly!" Toph announced to them holding her hands up to form a megaphone.

Aang did not break his hug with Lili or his loving appraisal of her porcelain toned face.

"Toph is my destiny, my heart and my breath. I can't even fly without her… I hope you understand that nomad."

The Princess was about to earth bend them apart but his words about her stopped her in her stance. Her legs felt weak and she had a lump the size of the city in her throat.

"I am Lili of the Way and I understand the Open Heart Master Aang. She is also very much my heart as I have discovered tonight and I would rather lose my life than see her hurt. So we share one heart in her."

The words pierced Toph through and she dropped to her knees with her hands over her eyes. Lili and Aang separated and were at her side on their knees.

"Are you okay Flower?"

"Song Bird, are you injured?"

"I love you both too," she managed to get out past the sniffles, "but Lili…"

"Yes Toph?"

"No attending still."

"Yes your Majesty," a deflated Countess breath out.

Toph, Lili and Aang were now finally ready to leave the old quarry. A thin slip of daylight could be seen on the distant horizon.

"Master" Lili asked as they got near the cart, "where did you get the oranges… I didn't see any but I tasted them on your lips."

"Sorry Lili… huh… I ate it all," he said with a quirky smile.

"He sure did!" Toph yelled over followed by raucous laughter.

Lili looked now suspiciously at the red faced boy but inquired no further.

As Aang was heading for the cart carrying the medical kit suddenly Lili's sword flew into her hand from two meters away and was pointed directly at Aang's throat.

"Whoa Lili… when did you become a metal bender," Aang nervously retorted halting in his tracks, "I thought we had everything settled."

"That wasn't metal bending Twinkle Toes," Toph's shaky voice educated him, "and Aang I'm starting to see and what I'm seeing isn't good."

Indeed what the Princess was experiencing was the ethereal glow similar to that the Avatar spirits had but much more vibrant. It was coming up through the ground and all around the three of them. Lili however had it overshadowing her with the image of a man to the point Toph could see the ghostly man over her holding the sword to Aang's throat. She got shivers up her spine as ornate buildings and crystal spires started to rise from the ground but she could feel nothing through her earth sense. But what was really freaking her out was the host of creatures that were starting to appear. These strange beings of various shapes and sizes she really didn't have words to describe because she had never seen anything like them before so the she only thought of them as scary… definitely scary.

"Aang do something!"

"Why me!"

"You're the freak'n Avatar the link between us and the spirit world and I think this qualifies as that."

"Well right now Toph even though I feel something is going on and I can see that Lili has her sword to my throat I don't see anything!

"Then do your spirit thingy and make it quick Twinkle Toes!"

"Hard to meditate with a sword at your neck TOPH!"

"You'd better do something because that guy that has control of Lili…. hey if I look like her than I really am pretty," she noted suddenly, "well actually that would make me gorgeous."

"Yes you are… but I need you to focus Toph… tell me what he wants right now since you can see what's going on and I can't."

"I guess some things never change hey Twinkle Toes I would think that this kind of…"

"TOPH PLEASE! You can have your fun later right now this sword hurts."

Aang noticed that the slightest move he tried to make caused the point of the blade to get even closer to him now. It was pressing into his skin with a slight stinging sensation. His air, water and fire bending seemed to have been strangely neutralized as well.

"Grouch…" she exclaimed shaking her head, "okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Well ask him what he wants. That would probably be a good start."

Toph huffed at his aggravated tone of voice, "Okay strange ghost guy what do you want?"

Lili turned to face her but the sword remained at Aang's throat, "Choose" a rather masculine voice answered through her.

Toph shrugged her shoulders at Aang not really having a clue at what the comment meant.

"Choose what?" Aang asked with fear in his voice.

"I don't know!" she replied.

"No… ask Lili… I mean him what to choose Toph!" Aang shouted in exasperation.

"Oh… why didn't you say so in the first place… sheesh… you don't have to yell I'm not deaf."

"But in a second I maybe dead if you don't get it together Toph!"

"Stop twitching Twinkle Toes and you'd be alright… he only moves when you move."

"Easier said than done!"

"Why don't you go Avatar?"

"Nothing works right now… just like if I was in the spirit world," he told her looking down Lili's gleaming blade.

"Oh… well I'm outta options now and…"

"Will you for heavens sake ask the question Toph?"

Toph's eyes went wide and she shook her head at her absent mindedness.

"Okay Aang… uh… hey ghost guy… choose what?"

"You are Bei Fong and your word is law. Choose."

Again Toph shrugged her shoulders at the cryptic answer but didn't wait for Aang before she rephrased the question, "What is it I am to choose and why."

She could here Aang's sigh of relief and feel his body relax a little.

"You are Bei Fong and your word is law…"

"Yeah I got that part from before," she broke in, "let's get to the important subject."

There was a slight hesitation on the ghostly character's face as if he had a prepared speech interrupted before the deep voice echoed out of Lili again.

"The terms of the Blood Duel… what part will he sacrifice?"

"I don't want to sacrifice any part of him now."

"You are Bei Fong your word is law."

"Yes we understand that but…"

"Choose or he dies."

Toph now realized what Lili was trying to warn her about the severity of the blood duel before but she doubted that even Lili knew that there would be spiritual intervention.

"I really need to speak to my counselor if I can please." The Princess asked ever so sweetly.

"Of course you are Bei Fong and…"

"I know my word is law," she finished for him.

Toph saw the specter step back through Lili though he still had a hold of her wrist with the sword to the airbender's neck.

"Oh, your Majesty this is terrible. The old temple of the Earth God is right under us and the Bei Fong family was the first Earth Kings ordained by the god himself. When he says your word is law…they really mean it. The Avatar will have to fulfill the blood duel contract since I didn't die."

"What does that mean Lili," Aang asked sweating now.

"Minimum… we are talking a testicle since this was a sexually related duel and the spirits are sticklers for protocol."

Aang now blanched at the thought.

"Lili… a nut!" Toph blared out.

"It was a compromise with an air spirit since he is the last known airbender and you only need one to procreate otherwise it was full castration."

"So there is like trial going on even while we are talking?" Aang asked.

"Yes Master… I can see and hear through this earth spirit that has control of me. All these other beings are representative of various other deities and major spirits because the Avatar is involved in this duel. It is quite an event. All in all however it is still the princess' decision because…"

"I know… my word is law." Toph sighed deeply cursing inwardly.

Aang suddenly had an idea from an earlier conversation along similar lines.

"Hey Lili… can I enter a suggestion on my own behalf that I think will satisfy everyone?"

"The spirits seem agreeable… continue…" the masculine voice said returning.

**Appreciation**

Sokka stirred as the morning rays struck his face. His dreams had been so pleasant that he felt all warm and light inside. Little Sokka was also at full attention and he knew he wasn't alone in the bed. He stretched out his arms and sent one under his companion's head feeling the full head of hair.

"Yeah this is going to be a good morning," he thought to himself as he rolled over to his side closing his eyes and puckering for that big…. kiss?

Instead of a big kiss he got a little peck on the lips and when he opened his eyes the color staring back at his weren't blue green; they were just blue.

"Katara," he startled his desire wilting rapidly, "what are you doing here?"

"I just got sleepy checking up on my big brother so I snuggled in with you like we use too when we were young remember."

"That's been a while ago Imouto… but yes I remember and I still appreciate those days. You helped me get through the loss of mom."

Katara started crying and drew closer to her brother.

"Hey sis… what's wrong Sokka asked hugging her while gently rubbing her back."

"Things are changing so fast Aniki and I…"

"Aniki… now there's a name you haven't called me in a very long time," he exclaimed even as his own tears well up.

"I'm sorry I meant to say Sokka."

"Aniki is fine now Imouto… I'm over all that don't use baby names stuff."

"K then Aniki it is," she said flashing him a warm smile, "I was just saying that every thing is changing so fast and soon you'll be going through the Warrior's Passage and they say that it changes a man."

"Are you afraid that it will change you're loveable big brother little sis?"

Katara laid her head against his chest now and nodded. He could hear her crying gently and it all really touched him.

"Listen my little sister," he started, "there is nothing in the sky, the earth or sea that will ever change my feelings for my Imouto. If anything they will only grow stronger."

With that she started to cry harder and clung to him. Normally he would have felt uncomfortable but today for some reason he felt the same and drew her in tighter. Maybe he thought it was maturity or his recent brush with death but for whatever reason he wanted his sister to know that he loved her unconditionally.

Sokka suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and lips at his ear.

"When you're finished with her I could really use some of that as well," Suki's emotion filled voice whispered.

**Aftermath**

The cart slowly creaked along the cobble stoned street as a low moan of pain rose continually from the back.

"Do you really have to hit every bump in the rode Lili?" Aang cried out in obvious pain.

"Please Master I am taking it as slow as I can," she half-heartedly apologized with a roll of her eyes. "Any slower we would be stopped," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that Lili?"

"I said Master… would you like me to stop."

"No she didn't" Toph giggled trying to instigate a fight as she lay in the back next to the ailing Avatar under the white coat, "she said any slower we would be stopped."

"Ah… that wasn't nice Lili… you know I'm in pain."

"Please Master it was just a circumcision and children experience it everyday without half the whimpering you are doing."

"Well maybe if you didn't misplace your needles I wouldn't be hurting so much?" he snapped back.

"Well maybe if you had been more forthright and upstanding none of us would have been scared half out of our wits tonight!" Lili fired back.

Aang huffed and simply grumbled feeling Toph's warm body next to him and he scooted closer so that she could hear him over the rattle of the wagon.

"Flower do you agree with Lili?" he whispered to her.

"She summed it up pretty well Twinkle Toes. Honestly if you would have kept your hands and various other body parts to yourself then this would have not been an issue. I also remember giving you a chance to come clean before it got this far if I remember."

"Well you make this out like this is my entire fault," he pouted.

"Nothing is all one person's fault Aang… uncle has taught me that, but it seems fate is sure laying the punishment heavy on you." she surmised with her classic giggle.

With his felling hurt he rolled to his side away from her, "Ouch… Toph can you please loosen this arm band. It's pinching a bit."

"I thought that would take your mind off the pain down below or on your face."

"No Flower it is just annoying right now."

"Well it wasn't annoying when we needed it as a scalpel was it my love. You should be grateful that I decided to give it to you as a memento of what lying can cost."

Aang now started to chuckle but stopped as the pain from below gripped him.

"What's so funny Master," Lili inquired as she squinted from the rising sun.

"My Master Gyatso always told me that my bad habit of changing the truth may exact a price."

"And so?" Toph queried

"Well I never thought it would cut so close is all," he sniggered.

"Yes you should thank the Countess for her steady hand Twinkle Toes or you may have been a candidate for one of my ladies."

This time Aang heard the giggling in stereo but didn't reply as he rolled towards her and nestled into Toph's shoulder attempting to find the peace of sleep to escape the pain and the lectures.

"That was funny how that acupuncture kit disappeared like it did Lili?" Toph commented as she closed her eyes and laid her head atop of his with a big yawn.

Lili reached under her thigh feeling a small leather pouch, "Yes it was your Majesty… must have been all the commotion." she said with a sly smile.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Redefined**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes: Just when you thought the fun was over… well it almost is. We have to complete what we said we would and so that is what is happening.**_

_**Want to say thank you to Smash Artist for his suggestions.**_

_**I did write another story in between called Long Overdue which is related if you care to read it. I think you would enjoy it if you have enjoyed this story.**_

_**Your comments are my really, really appreciated. I have noticed a down turn and I really don't know why but I thought I'd ask.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: Well you know…yada, yada, yada. (Check last chapter)**_

_**Now… for Pete's Sake (Who is Pete)**_

_**On with the Story!**_

_**O yeah a special shout out to "Mr. V"]**_

**Redefined**

**Arrivals**

Master Puck was ready to pull his top knot clean out of his head as the friends of the young princess started to arrive for her coronation. To Puck, most of them were a most brutish and unsavory bunch with names like the Boulder and the Hippo and they not only spoke in broken sentences but smelt bad as well. He had already given instructions to his staff to only attend the major delegates fearing for their safety.

Puck was deliberately keeping the delegates and the hooligans apart but that meant running his staff ragged as well as hiring outside people and giving them a rush course in palace etiquette. A few were the exception like that Master Haru though his girls said he declined any intimate contact.

The immediate Bei Fong family; grandparents, uncles, aunts and the like were being housed at a large estate to the north of the palace compound while the young princess' friends and major delegates were now being housed in the compound also under his care.

There were a number of late arrivals last night including the Water Tribe delegations who had been in the Fire Nation working through the complex details of what sounded to be a merging of tribes north and south.

Chiefs Arnook and Hakoda had arrived with their advisors; Bato for Hakoda and ten sagely looking men for Arnook. Their bodyguards were shown to the officer's quarters while they were shown into the palace proper.

After the transformation of his daughter and knowing how she felt about Hakoda's son, Arnook now thought of Sokka as a pseudo son-in-law. He and Hakoda became fast friends and to Bato's chagrin even had the same sense of humor. Arnook was extremely instrumental in getting Sokka appointed to the Vice Regent's post.

Hakoda didn't know who would be more excited to see his son. Sokka seemed to have a genuine affection for the Northern Water Tribe Chief as well. Secretly the two chiefs had already discussed the ingenious young man moving from Vice Regent to Chief of the Unified Tribes one day.

Arnook and his wife retired immediately after being shown their suite. Puck escorted Hakoda to his next. Upon entering a beautiful young woman with deep blue eyes and honey brown hair bowed to him. Bato elbowed him and nodded his approval of the curvaceous vixen that evidently by her sultry look also liked what she saw in the solidly built chieftain.

"Chief Hakoda," Puck taking the woman's hand and bringing her closer, "this is the Lady Sala and she will be your personal attendant while you are here in Ba Sing Se. She is quite capable and will help you find your way around the palace, attend functions as well as fulfill any request you may have."

"Huh…ah… huh Master Puck is it. I…huh…"

"He thanks you," Bato said accepting on his behalf, "now if you would please show me to my accommodations I'm sure there is someone as nice awaiting me."

"Indeed there is Master Bato," Puck assured him with a nod as the two exited.

Hakoda now stood looking at this vision of loveliness. He had not been alone with a woman since his wife had died.

"Chief Hakoda, would you prefer a chair or a cushion to sit upon?" Sala asked as she pointed towards the sitting room.

"Ah… a chair please… it's easier on these old bones I have found," he joked following her lead.

"As you wish," she replied now standing beside a plush over stuffed high back chair, "please come… sit and relax yourself. I know your journey has been long."

The way she looked and moved as well as her perfume was so foreign now to him that he felt like a youth again and could not contain his blush just being next to her as he sank into the seat.

Immediately Sala moved around front of him and started to remove his boot.

"You really don't have to do that," he quickly got out even as the first boot slipped off into her hands.

"It is my honor and my privilege Chief Hakoda to serve you. Now please let me help you get more comfortable. I can see you are not use to the touch of a woman. Would you prefer a male attendant?"

Hakoda cocked his head to the side and arched his eyebrows at that suggestion trying to grasp the full ramification of what Sala had just said. His eyes now shot open and his jaw dropped.

Sala thinking she had made a mistake dropped to her knees before the chieftain, "Please forgive me my Lord… I meant no offense. I only know that sometime away at battle for a long period men may become more familiar with each other than…"

Sala had to stop her apology as Hakoda's laughter was drowning her out. She looked curiously up at him as he was trying to catch his breath only to start another round of his private revelry.

"Did I say something to amuse you my Lord," she now asked from her servile posture more than a little miffed.

"I'm sorry but that man you speak of must have not been serving with the Southern Water Tribe. They are some of the rankest, foulest, crustiest beings under Yue's light and I… all I've dreamed of was the touch of a woman for nigh on the last seven years."

Sala's anger disappeared as she looked into his cobalt eyes and saw the desire and sorrow combined.

"You loved her deeply didn't you my Lord?"

"Yes… she was my world and she was snatched away from me… she died in a raid on our village," Hakoda sighed with a shudder and his tears brimming, "but she left me two wonderful children… well they aren't children anymore."

Sala was now sitting back on her legs and admiring this man who was willing to show his emotions so openly.

"Ah yes the Vice Regent… I see the similarities. Now I know where he gets his striking good looks. And the other is his sister the beautiful Lady Katara."

"Yes, do you know them?"

"I have met the Vice Regent but never his sister. Now that I attend their father I may have that honor."

"Well I'm sure you will if you're going to show me around this place," he said with a tilt and a wink.

Sala stood smiling and took hold of his second boot. She now understood what Hakoda meant by rank as she looked at his socks and wondered what their original color was.

"I will go and run a bath for you my lord as well as order some tea. Are you hungry?"

His eyes told her what he was truly hungry for after nigh on seven years as they glided over her buxom chest past her wasp thin waist to her full hips.

"How old are you Lady Sala?" he asked solemnly.

"This past year is my thirty third my lord… most men would not ask such a strange and personal question."

"I didn't mean to offend but I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't lusting after a child. You look so young but act so mature. Have you never had a husband and children?"

"I was married when I was younger but he also died in the war. As for children my womb is barren," Sala's eyes now brimming with tears, "Toko, my husband, said that it didn't matter but I think he would have liked to have had a child or two like your wonderful ones."

"I really didn't mean too…"

"No it's ok… it appears we are a good match… Master Puck takes great pride in choosing the proper attendant for each guest. I wondered what he meant when he said we had a lot in common."

"How does Master Puck know so much? Is he some type of wizard or fortuneteller?"

"No he asks Soo Min."

"Soo who… who is she or he?"

"Soo Min, she is the sorceress of Ba Sing Se but she is out of the palace right now and well it is a long story… I can explain it while we bathe."

Hakoda smiled warmly now and stood up thinking how good a warm bath would feel after the long arduous trip. But better still the company of this beautiful understanding woman.

Sala thoughts were now directed towards his feet by the stench rising "if his socks are this bad what about the rest of his clothes?" She would have to order them burned and new clothing made for him by the morning.

"My Lord do you have any sentimental attachment to any these garments?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"No reason," she replied with a tempting smile, "just the laundry sometimes misplaces things but we can always get you a replacement."

"Oh, then that's ok," he reassured her following her into the spacious bathroom.

"So now let's peel… I mean get you out of these old things"

**Preparation**

Fong and Lei had watched the sunrise together from the Avatar's room and Lei sang to her cousin attempting to soothe her after what they both had learned of what her punishment would entail. Fong now had put aside tears and gathered up her courage to face the post.

"C'mon Lei lets get ready… the sooner it is over the sooner I can see the healer."

Lei nodded and as they stood she hugged her, "I love you Fong remember that."

"I love you too Lei. Do your duty well today."

Lei suppressed a cry as she nodded again with her overlapping hands forming a fist over her mouth. Fong said no more only walked into the passage towards her room. She didn't require a torch or crystal to navigate these pitch black halls with her assassin's training. The brown-eyed Toph look-a-like now heard Lei's wails echo down the dark corridor like some forlorn spirit and somehow hearing it built up her resolve even more.

Fong now made it to her room and looked over at her bed. It was there as she had laid it out last night the simple white coarse cotton dress that she would wear for her punishment. Breathing in deeply she ran her hand over it envisioning how the fabric would be turning crimson… absorbing her blood with each stroke of the reed.

How many of the strokes would she be able to endure before loosing consciousness she wondered. She had never seen the condemned make it pass three with the thorny pepper branch. A mercy she thought at times when it came to being buried alive or slowly crushed under a pile of rocks.

Fong decided to make this her personal challenge and remain conscious through all four strokes.

She now went to bathe and prepare. Soon all would be arriving and she didn't want to disappoint.

Fong sat in her warm bath and reminisced back to the night at the restaurant that she switched clothing with the conniving Avatar. Her knees came tightly together as her mind recalled the toned figure with his blue tattoos. She was performing her duty, one that she was surprised was giving her remarkable pleasure, when suddenly he pulled her up and his hand delved deeply into her almost instantly bringing her to a climax.

The whole experience had her head reeling as she was breathless and helpless under his gentle hot caresses.

Then came his true desire in a demand that she felt defenseless against, "Give her to me Fong and I will complete this."

"I can't my Lord…I am under oath."

Oh how the pressure built along with expectation… closer to edge she moved but he seemed to know where she was and held her teetering.

"Give her to me or I'll stop right now Fong… I swear."

She had looked deep into those grey eyes and saw warmth and coldness all at the same time knowing that he would deny her the most powerful experience she will probably ever have. The memory made her now shiver and roll in the water.

"Give her to me Fong" his last demand sounded as she felt it all slipping away and panic set in.

"She's your!" she had almost screamed out as he smiled and continued to pleasure her.

Her first orgasm rose from her core with a life of its own making her shake uncontrollably to the beat of his hot and cold fingers against her clitoris. He had muffled her scream with his mouth as she clutched his strong warm body closer and the next wave threaten to make her swoon but she wasn't going to lose out on a single moment as she fought back up through the lights and overwhelming pulses of ecstasy to enrich her time with his kisses.

She finally pleaded with him to stop and yet he gave her one more… this one deep within and different from the others. This one she looked into his face when the outburst came. Though she wanted to scream out she made no noise only the slightest of whine as her release flowed out like a stream. Sort of the icing on the cake she had thought to herself at the time.

The memories had her shuddering and moaning, longing for his absent touch once more until she sank under the water. She quickly arose with a start shaking her head bringing her back into reality.

"Oh Aang… how can you do this to me… I think I'm in love with you silly boy."

Fong now thought about last night and his cradling of her and his acceptance without judgment of what she had been doing during the war. More importantly of how he opened up to her and expressed how he felt when under the influence of the Avatar spirit and killed without conscience and now he felt responsible for all those deaths but not only for those but also for the people like her who fought for freedom while awaiting him.

She told him that all of this was beyond his control at the time even though he is the Avatar and all he could do now was accept life as it is today and make it better from this time forward.

That's when he kissed her so passionately she felt it in her toes and even though they didn't make love they had bonded on a different level.

The water was getting tepid and she wished he was there to warm it up for her once more. She had only heard about this ability through her cousin Lili who described it as sexy beautiful.

Fong had dried off completely now putting her hair into a simple bun. She just placed on her underwear because a bra or wrapping was not necessary today. Now she went into the bedroom and donned the simple dress feeling the scratchiness of the material. Linen would have felt better but why waste the material.

She sat down upon the bed in a lotus position and began to meditate as she had learned to do to offset fear and pain.

"To bad there isn't one to offset pleasure or better yet… love," she thought.

**Troubadour**

Zuko rubbed the ball that was Jin's stomach before speaking, "How much longer?"

"Half way there," she replied with a bite of her roll and a wink, "I know men aren't good at tracking such things... oh this pepper jelly is really good."

"I thought you'd like it. It's my favorite with a hint of mint to it… not to terribly spicy."

Jin nodded as she lobbed on more of the jelly and took a bigger bite.

"You have some on the side of your mouth," Zuko commented as he leaned over and licked it slowly off.

"I should spill more often with you around as a napkin… maybe a little in my lap?"

Zuko laughed lightly and found her lips now. The couple embraced as they kiss tenderly and deeply.

"_I love you so much Zuko,"_ she sang to him.

"Why my Lady you have a beautiful voice I didn't know you sang."

"Well it is a gift and I love to share it when I can. I don't read music but I can at least hear the melody and sing along."

"Well I can tell you are most gifted and my uncle would really appreciate your gift. When I was in exile he would host music night on the ship and the crew would sing and play instruments. He always offered me to join in but I had those stupid notions in my head that nobles shouldn't mix with commoners."

"Now you're really mixed," she giggled.

'Well technically you're no longer a commoner… Lady Jin."

Her face scrunched up as if in deep thought and then she giggled again, "Funny how you nobles have ways of fixing these types of situations."

"Us noble Jin… welcome to the club."

Now they were both laughing as Zuko watched her emerald eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

"Sing me a song my Lady."

"What would you like to hear?"

"Something that will move my heart and bring a tear to my eye," he requested with a laugh and a smile.

"That is a tall order but I have been known to do both. Do you know the song Doves in the Morning Sun?"

"No, how does it go?"

Immediately the sweet slow melody wafted from her and Zuko was awe struck as his heart was indeed moved. Her eyes never left his as she ranged up and down the scales in a wondrous show of versatility pulling him further into the fullness of the lyrics with every passing stanza until finally her ending with an amazing crescendo that did bring tears to his eyes and a muffled cry.

Zuko stammered over his words unable to describe just how beautiful the song or how she had moved him, "Jin that was… that was… was."

"Thank you my Lord," she blushed, "now please sing for me."

"I don't sing."

"Don't be embarrassed Zuko it's just…"

"I said… I don't sing" he snapped at her sharply, "why can't you just accept that and leave it alone Jin!"

She was totally startled by his sudden change in demeanor and sat back in her chair apprehensively.

Her voice came out cautiously as she tried to appraise the situation, "I'm sorry if I made you angry Lee… I mean Zuko." She swiftly changed the names. "I just thought since we had been so intimate that singing would be no big deal. I don't understand why you yelled at me?"

The Fire Lord didn't know either as he covered his eyes with his hand and sighed deeply.

"I just don't like to be made a fool of is all," he finally expressed still way to gruffly, "I-I said I didn't do it and so I just expect you to…"

"To do what Zuko?" she asked with a rather sharp tone now herself, "what do you expect of me? Does being the Fire Lord's consort mean being your slave as well? If that's the case then I'll just go back home right here and now!"

"No that's not what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean?" she now stood and glared at him.

"Listen Jin… I have this problem…"

"Your problem… so this is about your problem… then why are you taking it out on me? Will you be taking your frustrations out on me as a regular course of our relationship or will you be splitting it up between Mai and I," she ventured sarcastically, "I just want to know what I can expect because I've already seen the worse… or so I thought."

"Jin I really don't know why you're getting so upset…"

"You don't know Zuko? You really don't know… then FU…" Jin covered her mouth halfway between the swear word shaking with anger, "please leave now Fire Lord…I can't handle this right now and I'm sure this isn't good for the baby."

Zuko now went to take hold of her hand.

"Don't touch me," she cried as she pulled it violently away, "you don't have my permission to touch me," she glared bitterly at him, "do you understand that Fire Lord."

Zuko's eyes popped open as he looked into her red rimmed eyes seething with anger and hurt. He now fully realized what he had done and said and his shoulder's slumped as he nodded in shame.

"I will not be yours or anyone else's slave no matter how well you pay. I am not your prostitute… I will be the mother of this child but I refuse to be abused ever again" she screeched into his face with a pointed finger, "now please get out of here before I lose my manners again."

Jin turned away and was shaking now with rage and trying to calm herself. She could tell he was shuffling about behind her but not really sure as to what he really was up to.

"_I so sorry my beautiful Lady Jin"_ a soft baritone voice sang out in a made up melody, "_I was such a fool again and if you would only forgive me I would sing anytime you wanted me to._"

Jin thought it so funny how music made her anger dissipate so quickly and she breathe in deeply.

"What if I were to ask you to sing before the Royal Court to get back into my good graces… would you do that Fire Lord Zuko… would you play the fool for me?"

Tenuous silence followed and she dropped her head in sadness as she heard Zuko leave the room.

Jin now fell unto the chaise and began to cry bitterly beating the cushions and saying his name over and over again. She had about cried herself to sleep when the door to the suite opened again and she heard… music!

Jin looked up and Zuko dressed as a troubadour in tight gold trousers and vestments followed by a musical troupe strolled in singing a simple country song about "The Cave of Two Lovers." Following him were the Queen and her ladies as well as Capt. Ming and it looked like anyone else that Fire Lord could round up.

The huge room was filled as Zuko stood on a chair and with his arms spread aloft started to sing a love song while staring only at her. The crowd made woos and ahs as he made gestures with his hands over his heart pointing towards her. Jin knew this Fire Nation love song as well since it was popular in the colonies so it spread even to the city. She now joined him in the refrain and she heard the crowd gasp as they harmonized perfectly. Her voice lent him strength and he built upon it as they drew closer physically until they were holding hands… jade eyes into amber… voices blending just as fingers intertwined they ended the song with a whisper followed by a kiss.

The room about them seemed to hold its breath and once the kiss subsided exploded into thunderous applause and praise.

"Am I forgiven now my Lady" he whispered holding her tightly in his arms.

"Yes of course you are Zuko. I can see you tried to play the fool but instead became the hero. Is everything so easy for you?"

**Punishment**

Fong sat on the edge of her bed simply praying now. Trying to meditate had worked earlier but as the hour was drawing nearer she was just working on staving off fear.

A heavy knock on the door made her jump and her heart race. She took in a deep breath to calm herself before standing and approaching it.

"Yes… who is it?"

"Open the door Lady Fong Bei Fong your time of punishment has arrived," a strong masculine voice said from the other side.

She drew in another breath and opened the large heavy door. Outside stood a guard in full regalia together with Lili, Lei, and Mei Mei all dressed in plain white ceremonial gowns for this occasion. All three had their hair tied back in simple buns just like the condemned but they also wore white gloves.

Fong bowed respectfully to Lili and Lei as they stepped in but cut her eyes away from Mei Mei who still wore the same sorrowful expression from the night before.

The guard took the outside handle of the door and nodded to her as he closed it. He would be positioned outside of her door to insure that no one interfered with the proceedings.

Lili looked about the room and saw that Fong had everything in place except for one thing, "Mei Mei where are the reeds?"

"I don't know Countess," she stuttered, "I can go and see why they haven't…"

"It always takes longer to get thorny pepper branch properly prepared," Fong interjected with a scowl, "that is probably the hold up… they have to bleed up some of the venom onto the thorns… short notice you know."

Lili's gasp echoed throughout the room as she turned in shock on Mei Mei.

"What did you do Mei Mei and why is Fong talking about that hideous stick!"

"I was angry… I made a mistake… I thought… I thought she was going to let the Princess drown me." Mei Mei cried as she bowed to her knees before Lili, "please forgive me your Majesty."

It had been a long night and still Lili had gotten no sleep and now to deal with this.

"Get up you fool. Do you know what you have done? Only certain people can wield that hell spawned plant without killing the victim. They'll be sending a Lash Master to administer the punishment as well. Now run and get Phantima. Cousin Fong will be near the spirit world when all is done here for sure."

Mei Mei now stood frozen in shock at the gravity of her sin. Her big green eyes didn't seem to register what Lili had just said.

"Move Mei Mei and go get Phantima now!" Lili ordered again but to no avail.

(SLAP!) Lili backhanded Mei Mei as hard as she could causing those emerald eyes to now flash with anger briefly.

"Did you hear what I said Lady Mei Mei… now go!"

Mei Mei now coming back into the situation bowed to Lili forgetting her anger and the slight taste of blood and ran from the room at a full sprint.

"Is there anything that I can do," Lei offered.

"You can start praying…"

"Pray for what?" her Royal Majesty Toph Bei Fong broke in.

Fong and Lei dropped to the floor in a bow while Lili bowed to her from the waist.

"Your Majesty… I did not expect you here."

All three arose as she returned their salutation with a nod.

"Well I had to come since Aang insisted on being here as well."

Just then Aang came through the door from behind Toph surveying the room looking for Fong.

"Master," Lili addressing him, "why are you here?"

Aang walked over to Fong and took one of her hands before answering, "It is because of me that she is facing this barbaric ritual so I should be here to help her through it. It is the least I can do for my friend."

Fong spoke softly to him, "Avatar you don't have to do this I will…"

"Yes I do Fong… this is part of my recompense. I am responsible for so much and so many have carried the burden for me. I have done this to you I should at least see you through this."

Fong nodded her head in gratitude and squeezed his strong hand. When she went to release his hand he would not let go.

"I won't let go until I absolutely have to Fong."

She now felt stronger than she ever had in her whole life. She knew she could endure anything with him holding her hand like this.

"So what were you two starting to pray about Lili," Toph asked again.

"Thorny pepper branch your Majesty," the meek Lei spoke up, "they plan to beat Fong with it."

"Thorny paper what?"

"Thorny pepper branch," Lili speaking more succinctly, "it is a stiff reed with rows of serrated thorns that resembles the fangs of a two-headed pit viper so much they call the sap venom."

"Then why don't they call it a viper branch?" the princess asked offhandedly, "or a fangy reed?"

"It is because of the intense burning that the venom causes in the cuts and welts it leaves behind. It goes with the old saying of rubbing hot peppers in you enemy's eyes." Lili further explained.

"I don't know that saying." Aang blurted out.

"Well you wouldn't Twinkle Toes coming from a peaceful place like you did. It simple goes 'May you be the scourge on your enemy's back, the fear in their hearts and your image like rubbing hot pepper seeds in their eyes.' It is actually a blessing on the day of battle."

Aang thought about it now and that this reed epitomized all that.

"So Lili if I am not mistaken," Aang now asked, "this thing gashes and cuts putting this venom in the person that causes intense burning not only on their backs but…"

"Throughout their whole body as well. Eyes swell and it becomes hard to breath along with the burning sensation in every joint and muscle in the body…"

"Who the hell ordered such a thing," Toph demanded.

"Mei Mei didn't know what she was doing," Fong informed her, "she simply made a mistake."

"Well change it," Aang prompted.

"It is not that simple Master… once a requisition has been filed and the order approved it has then gone through the Disciplinary Council and then dispatch…."

"I don't care whosa or whatsa you have to do Countess Soo Haan… just like the Avatar said… change it and change it now!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible at this juncture your Majesty," a feminine voice said from the door way, "these orders come with the seal of the Queen herself."

The voice Toph heard was coming at her low so they were evidently bowed to the floor, "Approach and tell me who you are and why this cannot be changed."

"Good morning your Majesty," the oily voice said getting closer, "I am the Lady Fa Zhing harem Lash Master sent her to administer the punishment as prescribed to the Lady Fong Bei Fong. I bring with me my assistants Misani and the Lady Chopa. This order has the Queen's and the Disciplinary Council's seal which by law only the King himself can overrule."

"My mother would have never approved the use of that… funky popper bush…"

"Thorny pepper branch your Majesty," Lili corrected her.

"Whatever it is called… I know for a fact she would have never approved such an action."

"Indeed," Fa Zhing agreed, "the choice of reed was only chosen late yesterday that is why we are tardy and beg your forgiveness."

"Well I'm not allowing you to use one of those stoopy poopy brushes on my Lady."

"Thorny pep…"

"I know what the hell I'm saying," Toph yelled cutting Fa Zhing off, "so take your assistants and those things out of my sight."

The Lady Fa Zhing did not move only stood more erect as she evaluated the stern gaze of the pint-size princess.

"Your Majesty," she began with that slick voice that just grated against Toph's nerves', "I know you are new to the ways of court but the law is the law. Even the King is not above the law. If you interfere by forcibly removing us and I can see by the look on your Avatar's face he is only awaiting your order and it will be done… then we must appeal to the Court of Nobles and that would likely mean the removable of your commission as Inspector General and the full sentence of seven lashes in a public forum for Lady Bei Fong with the same reeds. It is assuredly a death sentence for her. This way at least she will survive… I can guarantee you her life."

"It is as she says your Majesty," Lili confirmed on the verge of tears.

"You said that my father can override this?

"Yes your Majesty if he were here."

"Then will you wait until I can speak with him? He is sure to correct this matter."

"I'm sorry your Majesty but at last we are running late this morning and have several other appointments. All this banter has taken up precious time."

"Then I'll take the lashes."

There was a huge gasp from everyone except Aang and the tension was palpable in the room at Toph's proposal.

"Your… your Majesty you can't do that," Fa Zhing stuttered her voice a mixture of shock and fear.

"And why the hell can't I if I want to?"

Lili now spoke up, "It is forbidden to ever lay the lash on even a condemned member of the Crown your Majesty. The punishment is entombment."

Toph now understood Fa Zhing's fear. This was the ultimate death sentence in the Earth Kingdom, to be buried alive with only a candle and the air inside the granite box you had been sealed in. They say the real torture is to feel your air starved lungs burn even as the candle burns out. You die alone in the dark trying to live. The thought sent shivers down the young Princess' spine.

"Oh I see," she exclaimed with a downcast look.

Toph had this feeling once before. It was when she was in the desert and Appa had been stolen. She felt totally helpless and useless.

"Bare her back and tie her to the post," Fa Zhing commanded her assistants as they approached Fong and the Avatar.

Aang now blocked their path with a menacing glare and a low animalistic growl that made both of the women blanch.

"Please Aang," Fong pulling on the hand he still held, "let them do their work and I can put this past me."

Aang did not take his eyes off the two harpies before him as her addressed Fong, "But I just can't stand here and do nothing. I can take you from here and then address the King myself on your behalf. He will…"

"No Aang, that is not honorable. I have earned a punishment and now will I flee it just because the penalty is more that I thought it would be? I took a risk… this is the price I now will pay. My honor will be redeemed."

"Spoken like a true noble of the blood Lady Bei Fong," Fa Zhing applauded her.

"Fuck you," Fong retorted with a smile.

Aang smiled at Fong's bravado and reply to the Lash Master and slowly let her hand slip from his. He stepped aside and let the assistants approach her.

The two pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her simple white dress and let the top fall around her waist. They then lead her to one of the columns of the four poster bed that would act as the whipping post. Fong had placed a large cloth on the floor to catch the blood.

There was a decorative groove high up on the post that they looped a leather band around and then tied both of her hands together. Pulling on the leather cord Fong was made to stand on the balls of her feet. The two were very efficient. They now signaled Fa Zhing all was ready.

The Lash Master was holding a long black leather bag with a drawstring of red silk all the time she had been in the room. She now opened it and a pungent smell like a cross between that of a skunk bear and wild onions permeated the room.

Toph covered her nose to keep from gagging.

"My apologies again your Majesty, I should have warned of the odor. If you wish to leave I will understand."

Toph shook her head no and dropping her hand took in a big whiff in defiance.

"Very well we shall proceed then," Fa Zhing said as if casually conducting a simple business transaction, "please place the bit in her mouth Misani."

Misani reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silk bag. From there she took out what look to be a wad of leather.

"I have my own," Fong now twisting from the tension, "there on the bed Aang… I don't want that filthy thing they use in my mouth."

Aang quickly went over and saw what looked to be a semi-circular piece of hardened rubber or resin. It already had teeth marks in it. He could only image that she used it for her ribbon cuttings.

Aang pick it up and using a cushion of air temporarily relieved the strain on her legs as her feet were now off the ground.

Aang went to place it in her mouth but she shook her head, "It's too dry and hard. Please wet it."

Aang did feel that it was rather unyielding so he went to bend water to wet it but Fong shook her head again.

"No, put it in your mouth and wet it. You have to suck on it a little; my mouth is already too dry."

Aang looked back at Toph who of course was hearing the whole conversation and not missing any of Fong's love intonations. She simply nodded her consent.

Aang placed the piece in his mouth and brought the temperature up while sucking on it. It tasted like she had been soaking it in cinnamon. Within seconds it was soft and he now placed it in her mouth. He saw her eyes close and a smile grace her lips as if she just received the finest of candy.

Fa Zhing was now really loosing her patience. The delay had now pushed her off schedule even further and she was going to make this lady pay.

"Are we finally ready?" Fa Zhing huffed.

Aang stepped away letting Fong's feet touch the ground once more.

"Good!"

Fa Zhing reach in and pulled the devilish meter and a quarter long stick (approximately 4 feet) from the satchel. It had tiny backward curved thorns all over it except for the taped handle. In between the myriad of thorns were black bumps also known as the peppers. The Lash Master swung it in the air to test its strength and flexibility a few times before approaching Fong. It whipped through the air and cracked like a lightening bolt.

"Oh, Lady Fa Zhing a word?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"You guaranteed me her life," Toph now spoke with a foreboding tone, "she dies… you will follow her into the afterlife before you can leave this room. This I guarantee you do you, understand that."

"Ah… yes your Majesty. I understand."

Any thoughts of taking out her frustrations on Fong were now eliminated and she thought only about how she would be minimizing the damage knowing the Princess' reputation and having personally witnessed the duel with Kikei. She was now frightened and frustrated.

Fa Zhing's frustration only increased now as she redirected her attention back towards the hapless prisoner only to find the bare shirt Avatar covering her with his back exposed.

"Avatar… what is going on here!" Fa Zhing yelled in aggravation.

"I believe this is permissible if I am not mistaken. When I was a child there was a story of two friends that when one was sentenced to the lash the other covered them with their body and took the lash for his friend. The law was satisfied because the condemned was still tied to the post and under the lash though his friend was between them."

"It is permitted Master it does satisfy the law but Master…"

"This is my choice Lili."

"No Aang I will not allow…"

"Be still Toph… I will be fine. Ozai and Azula's scars lay heavy on this back of mine. There isn't much feeling anyways."

"Liar"

Aang now felt the weeping Fong beneath him. He once more supported her on a cushion of air.

"This is my fault Fong … my debt to pay."

The brown eyed lady now craned her neck around until their lips touched and she pushed the resin bit into his mouth.

"You will need this now more than I my love," she whispered laying another gentle kiss on his lips.

All but Fa Zhing could be heard weeping now as even her assistants could not hold back the tears at the sacrificial act.

The Lash Master, determined not to be drawn in by emotions, now steadied herself and once again whipped the air with the foul reed.

"Steady yourself Avatar I will not hold back."

With those words Aang took in a deep breath biting down on the mouthpiece, hugged Fong tightly to himself and closed his eyes.

**Daddy's Here**

Hakoda and Sala were now running through the halls after he had learned of his son's near fatal injury. A steward delivering the chieftain's new blue silk knee length tunic and trousers let out the news when he discovered who Hakoda was.

The couple had gotten quickly dressed and now was in a full sprint for the Vice Regent's quarters. Hakoda was very surprised that Sala could keep up and that she was not even breathing hard when they arrived. She appeared as if she had just taken a leisurely stroll.

Sala went to knock but Hakoda just pushed his way into the room.

"SOKKA… SOKKA… SOK…KAAAA!"

Hakoda bellowed as he made his way through the ransacked rooms and finally a response.

"Dad?" Katara answered now coming out of the bedroom, "DAD!"

Father and daughter embraced warmly and he gave her a cheek to cheek rub.

"Katara where is your brother and how is he?"

"He is doing fine Dad. He is actually getting dressed right now… lets go in."

"Chief Hakoda I will await you here," Lady Sala said drawing his attention, "that way you can have some private time with your children."

"Okay my dear, we should be out shortly and remember you don't have to call me chief or lord, just Hakoda is fine."

"Very well Hakoda," she replied with a rather loving smile and nod of her head.

Katara on the other hand scowled at the whole interchange. She took hold of her father's arm and started to pull him towards the bedroom door.

"C'mon Dad… Sokka was rushing already when he heard your voice," she said casting a suspicious glance back at Sala.

"Okay Katara I'm coming… I sure we won't be long Sala."

"Take you time," Sala catching Katara's look, "I think I'll call the stewards to start cleaning up in here."

Hakoda walked in and saw his son in a red and green heavy silk robe looking very much the part of the Vice Regent as Suki was doing the last tie at the bottom.

Hakoda also saw the large rip in the Fan Master's skirt and her bare behind which was quite visible as she was bent over.

"Suki your skirt!" Katara called out to her.

The Kyoshi warrior now quickly spun around and grabbed the tear holding it shut.

"Forgive me Chief Hakoda, I was preoccupied."

"That's okay Suki… we're just about family now anyway… right son?"

The straightforward question made both Sokka and Suki blush but the Water Tribe boy did give a quirky smile to his father with a definite nod and thumbs up.

Suki's face lit up when she saw the signal and forgetting the skirt jumped into her Romeo's arms. Katara stepped behind her holding close the rip while they played tonsil hockey.

"Maybe Suki we should get you a pair of Sokka's pants with the drawstring to wear for the time being until you can make it back to your room and change," the quite embarrassed sister suggested.

Hakoda laughed as Sokka and Suki simply continued to exchange spit.

"Did you say something Katara?" the Fan Master finally asked.

"Yes Suki… I said we need to cover your ass so that my father no longer has to take stock of it."

Hakoda had already gone over to his son's wardrobe and pulled what he thought looked like a suitable pair of pants, drawstring and all. He now tossed them over to her as she agilely spun and caught them.

"Here you go Suki I think these should accommodate you just fine."

"Thank you Chief Hakoda," she replied with a bow that now gave Sokka a most excellent view.

"Hey Suki," Sokka now smiling deviously, "that string can be a bit tricky let me go with you to help you on with those."

"You are not well enough for that yet Aniki… plus Dad is here what will he think?"

"I will think that my son is a man now Penguin."

"Penguin?" Suki who had been headed towards the bathroom to change had to stop and inquire.

"Yeah, Dad said that Katara when she started to walk looked just like a penguin… in fact he'd say that when she got angry she sounded like one too. Not much has changed!"

Suki, Sokka and Hakoda were now laughing to tears as Katara brooded. The fact that her cheeks were puffed out and her lips pursed as well as her eyebrows knitted together just seemed to tickle the trio even more.

"Ha, ha, very funny…"

That's the sound a penguin makes Suki… hahn, hahn," Sokka demonstrated and this time the captain was on her knees holding her side.

Hakoda looked and saw his baby girl starting to pout further and he went over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't take it so personal… I thought you had grown out of all this pouting."

"Dad it's just that Sokka knows how to…."

"You two are so close it is scary being your father sometime," the chief sighed, "want me to get him?"

Katara just nodded with the smile of an impish little girl who knew she had her father wrapped around her little finger.

"Ok son, since you've explained your sister's childhood nickname… why don't you tell your girlfriend yours as well."

"Ok Ice Wolf…"

"No son… the one before that."

"Please Dad, I was just playing around."

"Sokka if you are so quick to tell on your sister than be prepared to tell on yourself… besides you should have no secrets from Suki."

Suki was now very much intrigued with this family she was apart of.

"Please my big strong warrior, tell me?"

"Rainmaker."

"That's it Sokka…why would you be ashamed to be called Rainmaker."

"Because Suki," Katara now taking her turn, "he used to stand on top of the igloo and make rain."

Suki looked confused.

"Yellow rain!" she now added as it was Sokka's turn to pout while they rolled in laughter.

Suki kept trying to seem supportive to her man but every time she looked into his face she just screamed out "Rainmaker!" and started to laugh all over again.

Finally the blue eyed Water Tribe boy looked into his sister's eyes with his tears falling and spoke in the sincerest voice, "I just wanted to be loved like you Imouto… I wanted to be a waterbender too and then I would be special instead of this clumsy oaf."

All the laughing stopped and it seemed like time did as well between the siblings.

"You are so very smart and brave and handsome Aniki ," Katara uttered walking up to her downcast brother, "without you the Avatar would have not been able to save the world and that makes you a level above any bender I know," she told him while placing her hand on the side of his face, "my brother… the Vice Regent … inventor …philosopher… if you only knew how proud I am of you. A princess and a brave warrior fell in love with you… ladies have fought duels over you and who knows how many hearts you've broken along the way. This doesn't happen to an oaf. And if you didn't know it you already brother… you'll always have my heart."

Sokka now took her hand from the side of his face and clasping his hand over hers pressed it to the center of his chest and closed his eyes.

"As I promised in the past I promise now," his hushed voice resounded, "I will forever hold you my Imouto in the center of my heart to love, protect and defend you always."

The two now touched foreheads and Hakoda thought about how scary it was to be the father of these two extremely close kids. He remembered them being called un-naturals in the village before he left and having to defend their closeness. This display of affection made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. They looked as though any moment they would break into a passionate kiss. He decided it was time to get into the mix especially after being gone for so long.

"Your sister is right son… we are all proud of you and the world is recognizing how wonderful you truly are. Your mother always said you would help change the world. I don't know how she knew it but she did from the moment you were born Sokka."

Sokka looked over at his father with a smile, "Really? I just thought I'd live out my life in that tiny village and marry somebody like Oona one day."

"Oona? Sokka you could do so much better than her on a bad day," his sister chastised him, "that would be worse than marrying …"

"My sister," he laughed, "yeah Katara you'd be a much better catch than that old witch."

* * *

**Chapter 46: Coming Together and Thanks**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes: In the story we are making our way towards Coronation Day. There have been laughs and tears along the way and still just like in real life our characters are muddling their way through. I think my writing has improved over the course of this first effort as well. We are not quite finished. I have not forgotten about the Duke.**_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not my baby.**_

_**So now on with the Story!]**_

**Coming Together and Thanks**

**Deliverance**

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" the order sounded even as Fa Zhing felt the broken piece of tile striking her hand in mid-stroke sending the thorn filled branch flying off to the side.

"Who dares!" she shouted turning on her heels grabbing her throbbing hand.

"I dare," Lao said commandingly as he walked past the raven haired jade eyed earthbender still in her stance from launching the tile at the Lash Master's hand.

After but the briefest hesitation of fear and/or shock all in the room that could and except for Toph and Aang knelt foreheads to the floor.

"What am I seeing hear Toph?" Lao asked as he past his only daughter with a slight touch of her hand.

"You are seeing the Avatar protecting one of my ladies from a cruel and unjust punishment father. She admits that she has done a wrong but nothing that deserves death. I implored the Lash Master to stop this tragedy until I could appeal to you but she ignored my entreaties… Daddy," Toph said with a slight pout and wiped a tear from her eye.

Lao looked over at the Lash Master and her assistants and sneered. "Hmm… this is also what I have been told of the situation. Avatar Aang, you have suffered so much to set our city and people free were going to suffer even further to correct this injustice?"

"Well actually your Highness," Aang now burning through the leather rope that bound Fong with a thin blue flame, "the Lady Fong is a close personal friend of mine and so I was just protecting my friend."

"Well Avatar that is still a noble a cause. I remember the story of the two friends who were in a similar predicament."

"Precisely where I got the idea from your Highness, my back is already scarred from battle and being the Avatar I thought I had a better chance of survival."

"All good rationales Avatar, but would you have done it even if you were not certain of your survival?" the King asked looking knowingly at him.

Quiet filled the room as Aang took a moment to help Fong put her dress back together before answering, "Yes… most assuredly I would have your Highness… she's my friend."

Fong tears were falling freely as she turned and hugged her savior with all her might.

"Maybe Countess Lili will allow you to show your appreciation to our young Avatar in a more substantial way Lady Fong for his act of heroism and friendship?" King Lao suggested, "I don't think he would have any objections."

Aang and Fong were locked in an embrace and whispered soft words of comfort after the ordeal. She could feel his scarred back and that brought even more tears that he would layer still more on for her.

Toph of course could hear every "Are you ok?", 'Yes and are you okay?", "Does your arms hurt," "Mostly my legs my love but did that bitch hit you", "No I'm ok." And on they went until her father's suggestion brought the loud thumping of hearts and intense breathing as they both turned beet red. Toph too was red but not for the same reason as she fought to control her emotions hearing Fong's sultry tone to her lover.

"Aang," Toph hoping to break the embrace, "you surely don't expect any SPECIAL compensation from the lady do you?"

"It would be my honor your Majesty," Fong spoke up, "I would like to reward my hero as any woman would."

Lao now looked extremely pleased with himself, "Good… then it is settled. An act of chivalry begets a day of pleasure with a beautiful woman… of course Countess you are his attendant. Do you have any objections to my plan?"

Lili had to swallow hard and was grateful that her face was still bowed to the floor as she spoke for her expression would not have matched her words.

"None sire, it is only fitting that since he rescued the lady and she finds him… comely… then a day is small recompense for such a noble deed."

"You are correct Countess… a day is too small. You there, Lash Master how many strokes were you going to deliver?"

"Four sire."

"Then Avatar Aang the Lady Fong will be your attendant for four days by my personal decree."

Lili now cursed herself just as much as Toph was cursing her now. She tilted her head up and over slightly to glance at the Princess and saw that she was fuming.

"Uh, your Highness you really don't have to go through these lengths," Aang muttered fearing the wrath of his beloved.

"Nonsense Avatar… the ladies are agreeable and I'm sure my daughter also wants to see you rewarded?"

Toph now stared at Aang with a look that made him shudder, "Oh yes Daddy… I want to see him rewarded in the absolute worst way."

"See Avatar then it is agreed. I'll have my scribe write it up and if all is well with Lady Fong she may commence as of now."

"I am well your Highness thanks to the Avatar," Fong hurriedly said.

In all the happenings the newly appointed Earth King did not notice the large bandage on the Avatar's cheek until now.

"I feel I should ask you the same Avatar Aang with that apparent wound on your face."

Both Lili and Toph now smiled sinisterly as they remembered fully the events of the early morning and their collective sigh of relief was almost audible.

"Huh… it was a training accident your Highness… Sifu Toph can be somewhat unforgiving but I am well."

"In that regard she is just like her mother…"

"Daddy!"

"Well it's true Pumpkin… you know what they say… the sprig isn't far different than the tree."

"Please Daddy… your embarrassing me."

"I never thought I'd hear those words from my daughter's mouth but this is truly a day to remember. You are becoming a young lady Toph."

Toph turned red again at the thought if her father only knew the half of it then maybe he would be beating the Avatar himself.

Lao chuckled a little more before commanding all to stand. He walked over and picked up the thorny pepper branch. He lashed it against the now empty wooden bed post deeply tearing into it. The abrupt contact made everyone in the room jump. The king felt the thorns that were almost like metal to the touch and even after grating them over the hardwood column all were still in place. He could only imagine what it would have done to human flesh never having witnessed a flogging with it before.

Lao threw it to the ground, "Avatar if you would do the honors of burning that vile thing I will make sure it is never used in my kingdom ever again anywhere."

"Gladly" Aang said stepping forward and now weaving his arms in a wide circle. The smell of ozone filled the air and a crackling noise began to build as everyone in the room hairs on their arms and back of their necks stood up just as Aang released his first bolt of cold fire."

"Whoa Twinkle Toes… lightening? I didn't know you had it in you?" Toph said with two thumbs up.

The reed was vaporized on contact and all that was left was a bit of cinders and a wisp of foul smelling smoke.

"It seemed appropriate for the occasion Sifu Toph," he replied with a bow, "you know… with style."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" the Princess laughed.

"Most impressive Avatar… most impressive, "the king complimented, "now I also turn over into your hands the fate of these three." Lao indicating the Lash Master and her two assistants, "I really have no use for people who choose not to exercise common sense or heed the pleading of their Princess. Since you would have borne the burden you decide their fates."

Upon hearing the King's decree all three huddled together and dropped to their knees before the Avatar.

"Well your Highness," Aang now approaching the three women looking down at the floor, 'what would you consider a suitable 'fate'."

"Avatar Aang you are the only known airbender and you are also the hero of the world. For a member of this court to raise a hand so against you is akin to treason and a crime against humanity," Lao stated staring down the three, "this would draw our steepest penalty your Holiness."

"Would that be entombment King Lao?" the Avatar inquired now watching the three as they started to tremble.

"Yes… that would be a suitable punishment and a warning to anyone else so foolish… if you so choose."

With those words all three now fell prostrate before Aang sobbing

"What do you think Lady Fong?" Aang now asked his brown eyed attendant, "they bound you and were going to beat you till you were half alive or less. What should their fates be?"

Fong now looked down at the three groveling figures with a scowl, "It is not what they were going to do to me that makes me burn Avatar but what this one," Fong singled out Fa Zhing, "was willing to do to you. The other two are but lackeys and a lesser consequence suitable… but this heartless witch deserves whatever you decide. I leave her in your hands my Liege."

Aang now had an idea, "Toph would you care for two new recruits for your platoon?"

"Our ranks are open Avatar Aang."

"So be it then, Misani and Lady Chopa please report to Inspector General Bei Fong for your new assignments."

"No need Aang," Toph announced, "all new intakes are handled by Sergeant Fong Bei Fong."

"You now what that means girls," Fong growled hovering over them, "your asses are mine now."

The two women now sat up and hugged one another staring at the small but lithe figure with the menacing Cheshire cat grin.

"I'm sure there is no need to be frightened ladies, Fong is a most gentle soul." Aang assured them.

"And a tigerdillo is a house pet." Lili said under her breath.

Now Fa Zhing was left alone before her judge. Fear as she had never experienced before gripped her heart and she couldn't control her shaking. Her hand hurt from where the stone tile had hit it and she couldn't form a fist. It was all she could do to keep control of her bladder.

"Lady Fa Zhing … why didn't you question the order in the use of that stick knowing full well it would have been excessive?"

"Avatar… your Grace…I-I was just following my orders. I have never questioned my orders," she replied her voice only a mere shadow of the confident bluster before.

"Don't you understand Lady Fa Zhing that my people died because no one questioned the orders of a madman? The Earth Kingdom was almost burned down because no one questioned whether it was the right or wrong thing to do! They all were just following orders."

"Yes… your Grace I see that now I will…"

"SILENCE!" Aang snapped in a volume that filled the chamber and echoed off the walls so loudly Toph had to cover her ears, "Lady Fa Zhing you came into this room and you disrespected your sovereign when she asked… no practically begged you to wait so that justice could be served and you smugly denied her. For that I could entomb you myself."

Fa Zhing felt the ground around her shaking and heaving. She was now crying uncontrollably as she tilted her head up to see the cold grey eyes of the Avatar glaring down.

Toph walked over to him taking his arm and whispered, "It's okay Twinkle Toes… my pride is unscathed. Besides I know you wouldn't bury a fly on purpose."

"Toph," he whined just loud enough for her to hear, "you're ruining my tough guy here."

"Oh I'm sorry… well thanks for sticking up for me anyway. I'll reward you later or should I send that via Fong."

"Now that wasn't my doing Toph… that was all your Dad's."

"But you could've at least said something like 'No thank you' or 'I just couldn't take advantage of this situation' or something!"

"What! I did say something and you and Lili both didn't back me up."

"Oh now it's my fault that you're going to be sleeping with my cousin is that it Aang? Why don't you just take them all as your attendants?"

"Well Toph how about I just tell dear old daddy the truth that I'm seeing your daughter and she's my real attendant and she just wouldn't feel right about Fong thanking me like that… would that be better!"

"Go ahead and see how quickly he reinstates that thoopy doopy stick…."

"Thorny pepper branch…"

"Why does everyone feel the need to correct me? By the gods I know what I mean and I say it that way!

"Sorry… I was just trying to…"

"If you two are quite finished with your bickering that is making your father highly suspicious your Majesty, I suggest Master that you get back to the matter at hand of deciding the Lady Fa Zhing's fate." Lili scolded the both of them in a low voice.

Toph and Aang became acutely aware that though they had been whispering they were starting to get pretty heated and now the center of attention in the room so much so that even the Lady Fa Zhing was propped up on one elbow trying to listen.

"Sorry father, I was just speaking to my student about maintaining his control even when his teacher has been slighted. He can get very passionate."

Lao had been watching them and listening to the low rumbling whispers between the two trying to read their lips or pick out a word until Lili stepped into his line of sight and put the kibosh on it all

"Oh I see… resembled a lover's spat"

"DADDY… why would you say such a thing in front of all these people especially about a scrawny little boy like Aang who is my best friend's boyfriend?" she spat out in mock sobs, "Besides we have a sacred teacher/student relationship.

Toph now turned her back to her father and feigned hurt feelings with crying sounds and a hand over her eyes as he walked over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off

"Please forgive your foolish old father Toph. Sometimes I just don't think before I speak… okay?"

Toph's heart was now able to slow its pace as she turned and nestled into her dad's arms knowing her act had succeeded.

Aang as well breathe a quick sigh of relief as the side drama now ended and he could again refocus.

"You may proceed Avatar," Lao stated still rocking his daughter.

"Thank you your Highness… now Lady Fa Zhing. You have acted without wisdom and respect but mostly you have acted without love. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mercy?"

There was no sound in the room and Fa Zhing now had her head to the cool tile with eyes closed as the word slipped from her slips. She thought she would hear ridicule and laughter because she knew in her own heart she deserved none. She now felt a stirring of breath through her hair and looked up to see a soft smile and kind eyes as Aang had laid on the floor as well with his hands under his chin.

"Mercy it is then Lady Fa Zhing."

The wave of emotions that exploded in her caused her to curl up into a fetal position as she started to yowl in joy.

"Stay back Aang," Toph spoke up as she detected him moving in to comfort the weeping former Lash Master, "that is woman's work. Lei you help the Lady Fa Zhing and Fong take your attendant so that Fa Zhing's gratitude is not shown more expressively."

"Good call," Lili whispered at her side now that Toph's father had let her go.

Lei now held Fa Zhing like a child as the woman continued to look at the young Avatar with love and appreciation.

"He is most magnificent," Fa Zhing sighed.

"You don't know the half." Lei simply replied.

**Shadows in the Garden**

"I've missed you."

"And I you"

"Why did you come early?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. How did you find me… I mean out here in the garden?"

"Your father told me that you come here everyday when you're not in your room so you weren't in your room."

"That's one thing I've always admired about you is how smart you are and how you can figure things out so quickly."

"It didn't take much figuring out besides I think I've come to know you pretty well. Like now you are hiding something from me and I really don't know why you would be doing that? Should I continue to press the issue or will you tell me?"

"I don't want to hurt you… I really… I really…"

"Why can't you say the words, 'I love you' now like you did then and how would you hurt me?" This whole conversation is starting to hurt so you might as well tell me."

"Okay Teo…I came to see Katara."

"Why Ru?" he asked his eyes starting to fill with tears as he rubbed the wheel of his chair.

**New Vistas**

Suki saw that Sokka's comment hurt Katara deeply even though she tried to laugh it off. Those big blue told her everything.

"Hey sister… come help me with these pants plus I think I have a couple of small cuts that need your attention."

"O-okay Suki," Katara said still lightly chortling, "that was a good one Sokka… marrying me… ha, ha, ha… I'll be right back."

As soon as she was able to turn away from her father and brother the Water Tribe girl's face became sullen as her head fell forward. Suki's heart reached out to her even before they had made it to the bathroom.

"Okay Penguin," Hakoda called out after then, 'look there son… girls just can't seem to go to the bathroom alone."

The women could hear them laughing all the more now that they were unencumbered by the presence of a lady as they entered and closed the door to the larger master bath.

Suki wrapped her arms around Katara as the waterbender laid her head upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Katara he doesn't realize what he is saying."

"I know Suki but it still hurts."

"So your Dad doesn't know anything about all this?"

Katara shook her head stepping away from Suki"Gran-gran said that if he knew it would take his mind away from what he had to do in the war. Now I just figured he would feel more guilty for leaving us than he already does. When I saw him again I didn't exactly give him a warm reception."

"Yeah, Sokka told me about that but you had Aang on your mind as well Katara and he was near death's door."

"I was angry at my dad Suki and I blamed him for a lot of things including my troubles with Aniki."

"But it seems you have gotten past all that now."

"I'm still working on it Suki," she admitted casting her eyes to the floor.

The two women just stood quiet for a while before Suki asked Katara a question, "What was that pledge thing you did with Sokka. It seemed almost like a wedding vow and I can see it made your dad very nervous."

'Sokka made it up one day after I caught him looking at me bathing and I scolded him. I was so cruel that day I asked him… no I accused him of being a pervert and said was he going to sneak into my bed next. Suki he was so hurt that he wouldn't talk to me for a week. I tried to apologize and then he came up with that pledge to show me that as my brother he was totally devoted to me. He really didn't have to say what I already knew."

"Well Katara I told you about my brother and when that rascal saw me bathing asked me if I wanted someone to wash my back. When I told him no and get out he asked me to bathe him."

"What happened then Suki?"

"I showed him what a Kyoshi warrior could do to a pervert and he never asked me for a bath again though he did say that the view from the floor with my foot on his throat was spectacular."

"Why would he say such a thing Suki?"

"I still hadn't dressed yet Katara when he made me so mad that I had to kick his ass!"

The two girls now broke out in laughter.

Suki soon got dressed and they both returned to the bedroom to find the Lady Sala had joined the two men. Katara's mood again darkened and she cut her eyes suspiciously at Sala.

"Katara, Suki, this is the Lady Sala," Hakoda introduced her with a hint of red in his cheeks, "she will be escorting me around the palace and attending social functions as well."

"It is my honor to meet you both Lady Katara and Lady Suki," she said with a respectful bow, "I have heard so much about the mighty Katara who defeated the evil Fire Princess singlehandedly after the Fire Lord to be was struck down."

"Oh… well… you heard about that," Katara blushed and gushed pulling at her hair, 'how did you hear about that."

"From the Fire Lord himself Lady Katara…"

"Oh just call me Katara and you are Sala correct?"

"Yes… Katara… you are a favorite topic of the Fire Lord. He went on talking about your accomplishments and how you even beat him at the North Pole."

"When did Zuko… I mean the Fire Lord say all this? We haven't been here that long?"

"It was the first night that the Fire Lord and the Vice Regent…"

"Well that was indeed interesting." Sokka interrupted suddenly and loudly, "and boy am I hungry.. how about you Dad?"

"Well Sokka I am a bit…"

Sokka now stood up and walked over by Suki, 'Well lets get something to eat now… Sala please lead the way."

"Hold on Sokka," Suki pulling back on his arm, "I am not going into the formal dining room dressed like this."

"Neither am I Aniki!"

"Ok you ladies go get beautified and meet us over there."

Suki this time pulled on the Vice Regent's arm even harder, "You mean you can't wait a half hour for us?"

"No offense Suki, but if it were only you then I could buy that but it takes Katara a half an hour just to brush her teeth most mornings."

"Hey I do not… and besides good oral hygiene is very important to got health."

"Well Vice Regent, you and Chief… I mean Hakoda go over to the dining hall and I will stay with the young ladies and hurry them along since you men are so hungry. I'm sure you know the way," Sala exclaimed as she turned from the others to wink at Sokka knowingly.

The panic in his eyes drained away and he now nodded mouthing a relieved thank you to her.

"Ok Sala but you better make it quick. I'm sure you ladies don't want Sokka and I to eat all of the stewed sea prunes."

"We'll take our chances," Suki responded with a roll of her eyes and holding her throat as if she were choking.

Katara pushed the Kyoshi warrior off of her who was leaning against her as if choking, "Speak for yourself sister. This is the only place they make them like Gran-gran's."

"Yeah Dad they make it just like at the South Pole here," Sokka informed him.

"Then we better hurry son. Bato is probably scarfing down all he can find even now after going without for so long in the Fire Nation."

Father and son now ran from the room.

"Be careful Aniki!" Katara yelled after them, "you're not 100% and I'm not patching you up again!"

The Water Tribe's girl's cerulean eyes looked from Sala and Suki towards the door with growing anxiety.

"You want go with them don't you Katara?" Suki surmised with a smile.

The waterbender just nodded her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Go after then Lady Katara, the Lady Suki and I will go by your quarters and pick you out suitable attire. After breakfast you can use your father's chamber's which are closer to the dining hall to bath and change."

"That's Katara to you Sala and you're turning out to be okay."

Before Sala could even bow the spirited chestnut haired girl was away trying to catch up to her family.

"These stewed sea prunes must be something special."

"If the idea of eating sweetened compost appeals to you, Lady Sala " Suki snickered

"That bad?"

"I was actually being nice."

The two giggled as they made their way over towards the Fan Master's room.

"So Lady Sala… you are Chief Hakoda's what is the word I am looking for?"

"Attendant is the word, Lady Suki… and yes I am Hakoda's attendant while he is here at the Royal Palace."

"Oh… you call him just Hakoda."

"It was at his insistence after we became acquainted last night."

"I assume that means more than talking if you don't mind me asking," Suki put forth shyly, "if I cross the line just tell me."

Sala now smiled at the Kyoshi Captain, "I understand your curiosity after your dealing with the Lady Kikei and I am fine with your questions Lady Suki. I am his full attendant and that does mean more than talking… a lot more."

"Oh… wow… I just never thought about Chief Hakoda needing you know… oh wow!"

Suki's face was bright red and her eyes as big as tea saucer. Sala giggled at the young girl's expression and decided to have a little more fun.

"The fact is Lady Suki, the poor man hadn't had anything more than dreams and talk for almost seven years!"

"Seven years… he was practically a virgin again!"

"He was like a little boy at first but he soon got over his shyness and seven years makes for a very hungry man… I'm still feeling it," Sala exclaimed as she arched her lower back with a grimace, "we'd still be in that bed for sure if he'd hadn't heard about his son's injury. Thank the god's for small favors hey… well he his actually a huge one but too much of anything you know at one time. I have to acclimated myself you know… you being with the son and all knows better than anyone else," she sighed and shook her head, "what a man!"

Suki had now stopped walking and stood stupefied in the hall. Her mouth just hung open as she thought about the images that assaulted her mind now. She didn't know how she would ever look at her future father-in-law the same way again.

"C'mon Lady Suki… I promised them I would hurry you along. No time for dawdling," Sala declared as she drove the near comatose warrior towards her room, "and by the way he has this most interesting marking of a serpent on his…"

**The Booking**

"Bravo Fire Lord," Queen Poppy proclaimed as she approached the kissing couple that now turned and gave her their attention, "Bravo, who knew that you had great looks and a voice?"

"Well it took this wondrous angel to bring it out of me. She is helping me find out something new about myself with each passing moment."

"That is what love is suppose to do Fire Lord," the Queen giggled much like her daughter causing Zuko to do a double take.

Jin bowed her head in appreciation even as she blushed, "He brings unexpected things out in me as well your Highness."

"I am sure he does like frustration and rage," Poppy laughed, "that's what most men bring out in a woman."

Zuko frowned as the Queen and Jin covered their mouth in a laugh at his expense.

"Oh Fire Lord… don't get so cross… I was just teasing." Poppy admitted with a small Toph like punch to his shoulder that changed his mood immediately. The action so stunned Zuko that he smiled warmly and saw the image of his earthbending friend in her face.

"Now that's so much better Fire Lord… you look so handsome when you're smiling like that doesn't he Lady Jin."

"Why yes your Highness… he is beautiful and his smile lights up my world."

"Aw, what an enchanting sentiment, I tell you Fire Lord if I wasn't already married to the most handsome king in the world Lady Jin might have some competition. Have you considered my daughter Fire Lord?"

The statement from of nowhere caught them both off guard as Zuko now floundered to answer the question,"What? Toph? I don't think she would like me that way your Highness… I mean…"

Poppy was now laughing hysterically as both Zuko and Jin looked at her in utter dismay.

"Oh I got you both this time… you two are so easy!"

Zuko now realized where Toph had acquired her lethal sense of humor and the same type of laugh to boot.

"Oh just because I'm the Queen doesn't mean I can't have a few laughs does it?'

"No your Highness," Jin answered trying to force out a laugh,

"I can see where the Princess gets her humor from your Highness and Jin it takes a little getting use too." Zuko retorted as he again smiled and encouraged his green eyed consort.

"Oh Lady Jin… I didn't mean to upset you. I apologize. I was just teasing. Lao says that I often go too far."

"It is alright your Highness, I am often far too sensitive for my own good my father has told me. There is no need to apologize."

"Good, now that we are all friends again I want to ask a favor of the both of you."

"A favor?" they responded in unison.

"Yes… as you know the King's Reception is tonight and our coronation tomorrow morning. Would you two please sing that fabulous song tonight and do the kiss? You couldn't tell it by looking at him but Lao is an incurable romantic and he just loves that song."

"But… but… I'm not a professional… why not just let Jin sing the song."

"Oh Fire Lord, you are so modest. Isn't he terribly modest Lady Jin?" the Earth Queen asked not giving her time to reply, "You were absolutely wonderful and the song was made for you two. Besides I would be forever grateful and even see our most recent endeavors as satisfied." Poppy said with a smooth silky tone as her eyes were steadily locked on his. Zuko felt as if he were again in a war council.

"I have not practiced and…"

"Oh wonderful it's settled!" Poppy exclaimed, "I'll have the Royal conductor meet with the both of you and of course even though you fill those pants well… they are a bit too form fitting. I will have our tailors make you and the Lady Jin costumes to match the song as well as set design… oh there is so much to do!"

Poppy now turned and started to deliver orders as people scrambled in various different directions until only a shocked Jin and Zuko were left in the room.

"What just happened my love?"

"I guess we're going to be singing at the King's Reception tonight Jin."

**Touched by a Goddess**

A sign hung outside of the Jasmine Dragon Teashop reading "_Closed Today and Tomorrow for Royal Coronation… signed The Owner_."

Mai watched as many customers read the sign in surprise even though Iroh had been telling and posting the message all week long some just didn't get it.

"It seems like I have more patrons showing up when I'm closed than when I'm open," the gruff voice sounded from behind her.

"Just your illiterate ones," she deadpanned, "or the very stupid."

"Well they can't be too stupid if they are customers here Lady Mai," the sultry voice of Soo Min now joined in, "why aren't you dressed? The carriage will be here shortly so that we can make it to the Queen's brunch."

"I'm not going."

Iroh now walked over and touched her shoulder, "Mai this royal life is very complex and you cannot suppose that it will be a fairytale. But I can tell you that true love always finds a way."

"Is that you professional opinion General. How about you? How has that advice worked out in your own life? Do you love Soo Min here or is this just part of the price I helped rope you into? I mean I..urgh…"

Mai suddenly had that choking sensation again as she clutched her throat and knew that she had crossed the line with Xtabay. Her body was floating and she was looking into the fiery eyes that brought so much fear into her heart that first night she saw them. Now she only wanted one thing.

The sorceress looked deep within her and the stoic lady was able to breathe again.

"Mai I know you are upset…"

"Please just kill me Soo Min. It would make everyone's life a lot easier."

"What about your life Mai. Remember our chat… you are so precious to so many that you have no idea who they even are."

"Then why doesn't he love me!" Mai finally cried out in all her pain, "he goes to be with her and he still hasn't returned. I should just slit her throat but then he would hate me for killing his child. His precious baby girl whatever the hell her name is going to be!"

"Iyala," Soo Min informed her.

"Oh that's great… the girl has a beautiful name as well."

"Your children will bear great and strong names Lady Mai. Why do you despair over…"

"My children? I'm going to have children?" Mai wide eyed pointing to herself.

"Yes…if you don't do something foolish and cut your life short you will and they will be great men and women in this earth like their mother and father."

Mai now turned to Iroh and grabbed him by his huge arms, "Did you hear that Uncle… I'm going to have children… more than one! More than one boy and more than one girl!"

Mai's face was the happiest and warmest Iroh had ever seen it and he smiled back at her.

"Yes Mai, I heard all it and congratulations in advance."

The usually standoffish knife thrower was now hugging the old general's neck as he felt her tears rinsing his face. She now turned back towards the sorceress.

"When will this happen and that must mean Zuko will ask me to be…"

Soo Min placed her warm fingers on Mai's lips.

"Be still… I have already told you more than I should without exacting a payment and you have nothing I desire. I only deSirethe Red Dragon now and nothing and no one else will satisfy me."

"Please Uncle," Mai turning back to Iroh, "let me ask her one question. I want to know just one thing."

Iroh nodded his consent unable to resist her lost little girl look.

"This will cost you another month Red Dragon."

Mai quickly turned her head and looked back at Iroh who was evaluating the offer.

"Please Uncle!" she cried.

"Okay Soo Min," he surrendered, "you have your month but no more of those nut muffins… I'm getting fat again."

"But Cuddle Lumps I like you cushy."

"That's the deal and I'll wash your hair every night." Iroh threw in.

"Done!" Soo Min excitedly agreed, "and yes the Fire Lord loves you Mai. Do we have time for a hair washing now?"

Her heart just about jumped out of her chest as she closed her eyes and started to weep for joy. She was about to let it all out when she suddenly sucked it all back in regaining her composure.

"Hey… you answered my question before I asked."

"That was the question you were going to ask wasn't it?"

"Well… yes but I never got the chance to ask it.

"Well if it makes you feel better than go ahead and ask it. You are cutting into some serious scalp massaging time."

"Okay," Mai now steadying herself and getting a little pensive, "okay uh… do I call you Soo Min or Xtabay or…"

"Please, I don't care what you call me. Just ask the stupid question already."

"Do you really think it's a stupid question… maybe I should rephrase it."

"Mai do you remember when I told you that you would have children if you didn't do something stupid to cut your life short?"

"Yes."

"Well this is one of those stupid things. Getting between me and a hair washing from a man with those big fingers is very dangerous. So ask the question or see your fate change!" Xtabay warned with a menacing snarl and her pupils becoming vertical slits.

Soo Min was already taking on a more serpent like appearance as she spoke.

"Okay, does Zuko love me?"

"Feel better now Mai you asked your question."

"So?"

"So what?" the confused goddess asked.

"What's the answer?"

The fireball that Iroh deflected not only burned off half his clothes but also scorched the walls and ceiling of the atrium. He had to admit that he now found her serpent form quite the turn on and what she could do made his heart beat all the more.

"Forgive her Xtabay… she is just excited and naïve," Iroh interceded for the cowering Mai's behalf, "I'll do that other thing you like so well tonight when we get to our room."

"And the hair washing?" the other worldly voice asked as if from all around them.

"The hair washing as well… twice if you desire."

Soo Min no reverted to her human self and surveyed the damages.

"Child you should be glad that it was a dragon that block that bolt. A normal bender would have not survived," she warned, "I like you Mai but try my patience no further."

Mai slowly stood up feeling her burned leg and arm as the smell of charred fleshed and material filled her nostrils. She could not believe that she just had a Ty Lee moment in front of a powerful goddess of all things. She looked down at her leg and saw that the burn was third degree and the on her arm was almost as bad.

"Well I deserve it for acting so stupid," she told herself ignoring the pain taking in a deep breath. "Please forgive me Soo Min for trying your patience so. I am grateful that Uncle was here to protect me from your rightful judgment of my ignorance."

"Well as long as you accept responsibility… I forgive you and let bygones be bygones."

Iroh looked over at the still smoking girl and observed how bad her arm and leg looked, "Soo Min she is badly burned. Can you help her?"

"Healing really isn't my thing. I often leave a scar but there is someone here to see you Mai that's pretty good at it. She wants to see you alone. Don't ask me any question… none of my business." Xtabay said with a wink, "C'mon Sugarkins we need to get you changed and I saw that there was something you wanted." Soo Min flicked a fork tongue at Iroh as they rapidly left the atrium.

Mai's pain was about to make her pass out when a soft glow filled the room and she heard the most gentle voice.

"Stand still child of Agni and I will heal your wounds."

She now felt the coolness of water flow over her but it felt like more than water as it glowed and hummed pulsating with life and power. All her pain evaporated and so did the glowing water leaving behind a beautiful glowing white haired girl.

"Do you know who I am child of Agni?"

Mai simply shook her head no and stood in awe of this brightly glowing figure that had healed her.

"My name is Yue and I want to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Mai finally voiced, "what type of gift?"

"It was given to me and I foolishly returned it. I have since retrieved it and it has led me to you."

"What do you mean lead you to me?"

"I know your true heart Mai, child of Agni, and though you can't see it now… please hold on to this small token."

The glowing figure held out her hand with something very small and worn in her white radiant finger tips. Mai held her hand directly underneath and let Yue drop it into her palm. She pulled it close and started to examine it.

"Looks like a fish tail… a bit worn but I think it's half a fish."

"You are quite perceptive. When I first saw it I asked him if it was a bear. I was so very foolish then and I did not trust my heart to guide me. Mai trust your heart and hold on to this small token. It will all make sense in time."

"It would be so much easier to keep up with this thing if it were like in a locket or a part of a charm bracelet," Mai suggested.

"Good idea child of Agni so be it."

With a wave a Yue's hand a gold necklace formed around Mai's neck with what look like a crystal center piece. Yue froze a large disk of water in front of Mai so that she could see herself.

"It's beautiful," Mai said feeling the crystal, "it looks like ice but feels like diamond."

"Inside that crystal rests the token. It will open when your heart is in the right place Mai child of Agni."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

Mai now found herself alone speaking into the air.

"Good you're all healed and you've changed right on time," Soo Min said as she and the General strolled back into the atrium.

'You look absolutely stunning Mai," Iroh commented, "you will be the envy of every girl there."

Mai looked down and saw that she was now in a full length blue kimono embroidered with a setting sun pattern of gold and white thread. Her sleeves covered her hands and she wore leather sandals with blue ties. She had to see what else was different as she ran to the bathroom as fast as the constricting outfit would allow. There she almost didn't recognize the image in the mirror with her hair teased up and flowing down. A gold and sapphire tiara was the centerpiece to hold it all in place. Her makeup shades of gold and blue to compliment her eyes and gown as well as red lip paint and rouge on her cheeks all tastefully done. She was gorgeous even to herself.

Mai slowly walked out again looking at Soo Min.

"It wasn't me child… I wouldn't make any woman more beautiful than myself no matter how much I liked her."

She didn't know what it all meant but as she left the Jasmine Dragon to get into the Royal Carriage, Mai touched the crystal locket and said a silent thank you to the glowing girl.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Bring It!**

* * *

**Bring It**

_**[Author Notes: This story is the base platform for many of my other stories and some of the other characters you will see throughout. I am looking to do something special for the finale. I hope that I have not offended… actually this is fiction and being fiction we do stretch the realm of possibility, so if you were offended write it in a comment. (I love reviews or a PM) Anyway I will soon get started on my KATAANG stuff…yes I am a KATAANG fan as well. She has been threatening me for a while now.**_

_**The Waterbender's Union is a tough group.**_

_**Well let me cleanse my soul by saying that I don't own the Avatar: Last Airbender Enterprise**_

_**Now On with the Story!]**_

**Adoration and Confusion**

"Toph," the name lingered in her mind, "Toph…" she just couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried. The face of the little earthbender was like etched into her brain and it haunted her now as she walked down the corridor. Even the chatter of her companion couldn't change or dull the image of the princess' glare now that she had her epiphany.

It was actually a statement that was yelled at her which brought about clarity and wiped away the clouds of confusion in her mind. It was like the sun breaking through after a storm. She was bathing and reviewing the events of the past few days and suddenly that statement jumped to the forefront.

"_Avatar worshiping," _that is what Katara had said to her and indeed that is what she was. Her order of warriors were formed and named after an Avatar and her great grandmother was companion to Avatar Roku when he stayed on the island during his training. All her life she was taught to esteem and revere the Avatar.

She remembered looking on from the airship as Aang chased down the Fire Lord how her heart beat and she was enthralled. He was the embodiment of all the stories and legends now playing out right before her eyes. She stood and chanted the warrior mantra and his movements echoed those words as if he were listening to her.

She actually had to tell her Color Guards, with the exception of Ty Lee, not to offer themselves to the Avatar before they arrived for the coronation so that they would not offend the princess or the waterbender. She knew that Aang would be in for a big surprise when he got back to Kyoshi Island. It wouldn't be little girls chasing him around this time.

The name of the earthbender shot through her head again and she grimaced.

"Are you okay Lady Suki," Sala asked as they walked towards the dining room, "you have been very quiet since we have left your chambers?"

The Kyoshi captain shook her head slightly, "O-oh… I'm sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts. I'm not being very good company am I."

"I just thought I might have offended you before Lady Suki with my blunt speak."

"No Lady Sala, "Suki answered with a smile, "being in command of a company of warrior women I have heard a lot blunter than that."

"Well that is wonderful! Being that I have to often talk so prim and proper it is such a relief to just speak my mind."

"B-but I was a little shocked to hear about Chief Hakoda in that fashion," the warrior blushed slightly, "you know he could possibly be my future father-in-law."

Sala now blushed furiously as she realized now how serious it must be between Suki and Sokka, "I'm sorry my dear. If I would have known you and the Vice Regent where that serious I would have never gone into that much detail."

"It's okay Lady Sala, I've gotten over the shock now but how about some gossip about your other attendees?" Suki asked mischievously.

"There are no others," Sala answered shyly much to Suki's dismay, "I am the health and self-defense instructor for the girls of the harem. Master Puck and Lady Soo Min asked me to do this favor since they were short on staff. Soo Min sent me a note saying that it was time that I started to live again. I haven't been with anyone since my husband died over ten years ago. I decided to take her up on the offer because she has never steered me wrong."

"Wow… I guess you both were pretty… huh… hungry?"

"To say the least," Sala confirmed turning away with a smile she could not hide.

"Why can't I be as happy like she is right now," Suki bemoaned to herself as she now walked along in silence again with the flustered Lady Sala, "I still love Sokka… in fact he drives me crazy but what I have towards Aang is quite another story!," Her eyes were filled with resolve as she was lost in her thoughts once more," I would give him anything he would ask of me. It is my honor and my duty to serve the Avatar. So why does that damnable little girl keep coming to my mind! Get out of my head Toph!"

The two arrived at the dining room finally with Katara's clothes in tow. It was easy to spot the Southern Water Tribe table by the sheer volume of the noise that the four of them were generating to the chagrin of the other occupants in the room. Actually beside Hakoda, Bato, Sokka and Katara a beautiful young lady with crimson hair and bright green eyes sat quietly in a chair slightly away from the table was obviously annoyed with the situation as the others in the room and she tried to mask her face with her hands.

Suki noticed now that Sala seemed to zero in on Hakoda like a falcon on pheasant as she picked up her pace leaving the young woman behind.

"Well you go girl!" the Kyoshi warrior cried after her as Suki turned and walked out of the dining hall.

The emerald eyed girl seemed to breath a sigh of relief as she saw Sala approaching and she stood up and walked away from the noisy table to meet her.

"Oh thank the gods you came Lady Sala these barbarians are embarrassing…."

Her jaw dropped as Sala simply pushed past her as if she did not exist and continued onto the table to stand next to Hakoda's seat.

"Kodo, come back here woman!" Bato yelled at the now thoroughly confused and very demoralized red head.

"My name is Lady Kaede," she grumbled back under her breath as she slumped her shoulders and returned to her seat, "you moron."

The table broke out in riotous laughter at Bato's statement as even Katara was in tears attempting to catch her breath.

Hakoda saw Sala standing next to him an he stood up and immediately evicted Bato from his right side. Bato did not protest only gave a knowing smile and bow to her as he left the chair pulled out.

"Please sit Sala," the chief offered with a soft glance, "I saved you a real treat."

"You did Hakoda?" Sala asked as her eyes shifted around the table to each of the occupants who focused on her.

"I sure did and it was a fight to keep these three ravenous ice wolves from devouring it."

Hakoda now put a bowl filled with dark purple lumps in front of her swimming in a light similar colored broth and she now wished that she had stopped and talked with Lady Kaede. The concept of 'sweetened compost' rang through her mind and she fought back the bile rising in her throat.

"My dad must think really highly of you Lady Sala to give up half of his sea prunes," Sokka commented with a wink.

"Yeah," Katara added rolling her bright blues while crossing her arms, "he wouldn't do that for me."

"C'mon now Penguin… you had two bowls and you know what they do to you!" Hakoda laughed.

"Why should I be embarrassed," Katara spat defiantly, "just because I'm a girl I'm not afraid to let a little gas out."

"A little…" Sokka yelped, "that's like saying that Appa is house pet… OUCH!"

Sokka was rubbing his shoulder from where his sister had laid in a solid Toph like punch as Katara now glared at her brother and he cowered before her.

"Penguin… Wolf… behave yourselves. People are going to think I raised uncivilized children."

"I second that," Kaede said a bit too loudly.

Now all eyes were on the cherry cheeked lady who smiled back nervously at the scornful looks.

"Sorry?" she squeaked

"Remember your place Lady Kaede," Sala reprimanded the younger woman, "these are our honored guest."

"Yes Lady Sala… I beg the Chief and his children's pardon for my rudeness."

"Apology accepted," Hakoda answered the now humbled girl with a gentle smile, "I know you meant no real disrespect."

Kaede brightened and smiled back, "Thank you so much Chief Hakoda."

"You are so wise and understanding Hakoda, that's what I love about yo…"

"Love… love, isn't it a little early to be talking about love, " Katara blurted out, "you just met the my dad last night and your already calling him by his name only and now talking about love."

"It is a manner of speaking Lady Katara… a turn of phrase…"

"I'm not stupid, I know what that means and I told you to call me Katara."

"And I honor your father's request to call him Hakoda and not to use his title as well." Sala fired back with a respectful nod of her head to the waterbender.

"What's gotten into you Sis," Sokka asked with a telltale smirk, "you're acting all paranoid."

"Nothing Aniki, just leave me alone."

"Oh poor baby Sis, you want me to come and hold you now," he jested with an exaggerated pout as he pulled her off of her seat and into his lap starting to rock her to her great annoyance.

Katara pushed off quickly thoroughly red face before screaming, "Aniki you just got to take it too far. Why do you always have to go so far Sokka!"

"And this coming from the Queen of Extremes… well excuuuuuse me!"

"Ah… Dad… did you hear what that water brain called me? He's always making up those cruel names."

"Well Penguin you just called him a water brain, don't you think that makes the two of you even?" Hakoda replied as he attempted to make peace between the bickering siblings.

"I don't want to be even, I just want him not to…"

"Please new friends," Kaede spoke gently, "if I may call you friends?"

Hakoda nodded and again smiled happy for the interruption.

"Lady Katara I have an older brother of similar temperament as the Vice Regent," she went on to explain, "we fight like moose-lions whenever we are together but I miss him with all my heart when we are apart. I can see you two are very close…"

"Too close right now," Katara snidely cameback.

"Well I'm not the one who hasn't taken a bath yet," Sokka retorted bringing about snickers from the others at the table.

Katara bared her teeth at him looking for a source of her element to make him pay for that last remark.

Sokka seeing her expression began to sweat and looked around sensing that he had teased his little sister just once to many.

"Take it easy now Imouto…"

"Oh I will my dear Aniki," she smirked weaving her hand in the air, "I'll take it real easy, in fact you look thristy… TEA!"

Suddenly several teapots now released their contents into the air along with their rich aroma as it swirled and coalesced into a single steaming rivulet whipping through the air and moving directly at the wide eyed young man.

The swift footed boy dived behind the startled Lady Kaede who let out an ear piercing shriek as the blast of tea splashed into her face.

Absolute quiet in the dining followed as Kaede stood drenched to the bone by the lukewarm liquid.

"Oh Snookums," Bato chimed at his attendant trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut it," she growled pointing a menacing finger at him that made him recoil like a scolded child.

"I'm really so sorr…"

Katara's apology was suddenly cut short as Kaede took a handful of the sea prunes from the bowl in front of Sala and plastered them into the waterbender's face twisting them in with her palm.

"Apology accepted Lady Katara," she answered with a devious smile.

"Oh damn!" Sokka exclaimed still crouching behind Kaede.

"And as for you Lord Chivalrous," Kaede addressed the blue eyed Water Tribe boy sweetly as she tapped and slid her foot along the stone tile floor.

Sokka now felt the floor beneath his feet shift and his face was planted in the same bowl of sea prunes the lady had used to paint his sister's face as he flew into the table.

The Water Tribe girl's expression shifted from surprise to anger and now a huge smile graced her face at the outcome of her brother.

The purple faced girl's contagious laughter started to spread around the table and then around the room.

"I guess Lady Kaede is quite a capable peacemaker," the chief commented to his attendant through his laughter.

"I would say her methods are unique but effective," Sala agreed, "is your son okay?"

Hakoda looked closely and saw that the young Vice Regent still was face down in the bowl but his jaw was moving. "Sokka, stop eating those prunes," he yelled, "I saved those for Sala!"

The yelling got Katara's attention who snatched the bowl from under her brother's face and started to shovel the remaining goodies into her mouth with her hand.

"Penguin, you know better than that. You should be using a spoon"

"Sllorry," Katara said with a full mouth as she shook what was in her hand back into the bowl before picking up a large spoon and completing her comical appearance.

It amazed Sala how like a little girl the mighty waterbender had become around her father. He had told her about how he had left his son and daughter for over two years and it was no wonder now that the kids were reclaiming this small part of their childhood in a way. She found it endearing.

"Those prunes were for Sala, Penguin, offer her some."

At her father's prompt Katara looked over at the older woman with a devilish prune filled grin, "Still want some?"

"That's okay Katara… you enjoy."

Sokka now looked around, "Hey Lady Sala where is Suki, I thought I saw her walking in with you?"

"And where are my clothes?" Katara sighed.

**Resolve**

Fa Zhing knelt before her King with face to the floor trying to calm herself from the recent activities, "Y-your Highness… sire, my life… my heart has been changed forever. I don't even deserve your attention or mercy but I beg you one boon," she called through her tears, "please give me leave to serve the Avatar."

Lao looked over at Aang even as Fong still clung to his arm and was whispering into his ear such sweet nothings that made the young airbender's ears turn red.

"Ah, Avatar you have made quite an impression on the ladies here. It reminds me of my younger days."

"Daddy… your embarrassing me again," Toph sighed crossing her arms, "please don't encourage this kind of behavior anymore than you already have."

"Oh Pumpkin, you're just far too young to appreciate a romantic soul. Am I right Avatar Aang?"

"Well Aang?" the little princess asked with a forced smile that made the Avatar's knees shake."

"Huh, I think… huh…"

"Spit it out Aang, am I romantic or not!"

Aang felt as if every set of eyes were looking into his soul and he wanted to go run and hide. He now focused on the only pair that really mattered and his voice got low and soft.

"No your Highness you are not correct. Your daughter is the most romantic person I know."

The unified gasp of shock in the room sent Toph's ladies glancing back and forth franticly as the little earthbender covered her bright crimson face.

"Aang my beautiful stupid fool," she bemoaned to herself, "we're done for now. I better start packing!"

Silence hung in the air like a 10 ton boulder. Toph could feel Aang's gaze never leaving her and she swallowed hard as her heart was starting to pound in her ears.

A small chortle now broke the heavy silence that steadily grew into a deep laugh.

"Oh Avatar, you are so funny. You almost had me there," Lao sighed wiping away a tear from his eye and waggling a finger at him, "I forget how big of a practical joker you are and just how close you and Toph are."

Everyone in the room was chuckling now and Toph had to brush her long bangs over her face as to conceal her burning cheeks, "You're so dead Twinkle Toes," she swore under her breath.

"_I love Flower,"_ a soft breeze carried the message to her sensitive ears increasing her arousal as she clenched her fists.

"Isn't she so cute," Toph's father gushed, "she looks like a little red moon flower."

The earthbending Princess' jaw dropped and eyes shot open at her dad's reference. It was more than she could take as she rapidly approached the Avatar again.

"_Always got to be the joker no matter who you hurt huh Aang_," she said to him in a heated whisper once more, "_do_ _you want to get us busted_?"

"_Yes_."

The simple answer melted away all her anger and she had to hold back her tears now.

"_Damn you Aang… I'm not ready for this. I-I just got my family back and I don't want to lose them again._"

"_Ok Flower, I will play it your way but remember this day_," he whispered back his warning that caused her heart to jump as she cocked her head in bewilderment, "_Slap me_."

"_What?_"

"_Slap me hard_."

The little bender now smirked, "_If you say so_ (SLAP!)."

Toph was careful not to hit him on his injured cheek but that meant using her weaker hand because she didn't want to backhand him. It still sounded wicked as the Avatar winced in feigned pain

"_Yell at me Sifu_."

"WHEN I GET YOU OUT ON THAT QUARRY I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD BEEN BEATEN WITH THAT SMELLY STICK!" she now hollered into his face, "YOU THINK YOU CAN EMBARRASS ME AND I WOULD…"

"Calm down Pumpkin," Lao said as he threw an arm around her thin waist to hoist her away from the apparently cowering Avatar, "he was just teasing you."

"He teases too much," she replied taking a mock swing and kick at Aang as her father carried her to the other side of the room.

"_Good job my Sifu, my love,_" his rushed breath tickled her ear sending a shiver up her back making her bite at her bottom lip.

"You need to learn to relax and take a joke Pumpkin. I can feel you shaking."

Fong all the while watched the scene play out and even though she could hear the raspy whispering, exactly what they were saying was beyond her. She could tell however there was no anger in her cousin's slap or words towards the Avatar. Their ploy had evidently worked again.

"Well Avatar what do you think of the lady here. She wants to be in your fulltime service," Lao asked pointing to Fa Zhing, "she is quite comely when not intent on beating people. Go present yourself to the Avatar properly Lady huh…"

"Fa Zhing Sing… Sire," she answered rising to her feet while looking demurely at the floor.

Fa Zhing now walked in mincing steps over to Aang and bowed at the waist before rising to meet his eyes.

"I am here for your eyes to see your Holiness. May I be pleasing to your sight," she said holding her arms away from her body.

Aang gulped as her hazel eyes looked invitingly into his. "She was rather pretty," he thought, "what the hell she was beautiful," he reassessed as his eyes glided down her hour glass figure and back up to her dark brown hair that was held back in a classic bun with a twist framing each side of her face. Her most striking feature was her height placing her full bosom eye level with the monk.

"I am 19 and have never been married or bore a child," she informed him with a sultry voice, "I would be honored to help restore your nation. It is said I have very good hips and my family is very fertile. I come from a family of twelve."

Aang really didn't know what the hips reference was all about but he did understand the others and glowed magenta. He wasn't the only one as Toph ground her teeth and Lili could feel her polished nails bite into her palms. Lili had to admit the statuesque woman looked like a goddess and she would be hard for the young boy to turn down.

Fa Zhing now slowly rotated around so that he could get a good look at those infamous hips.

"Well Avatar Aang," Lao asked with a smile, "what do you think?"

"I… huh… I, huh, duh," Aang blew out a long breath as he was just caught speechless.

Well Lady Fa Zhing Sing I think our young man approves," Lao proclaimed, "I grant your reques..."

"STOP!" Toph shouted, "I don't believe you Dad. She was about to beat the stupid boy to death and now you give him to this-this… giant!"

"What are you talking about Toph?" Lao questioned with a furrowed brow.

Toph now walked up to her father and bowed at the waist, "Give her to me and I will make her a proper soldier and then she will be able to choose on her own if she wants to be with him instead of displaying herself like a piece of meat. She'll have some real options for her life. I'm sick and tired of women being treated like livestock."

Lao looked inquisitively at his daughter trying to read past those misty eyes, "Well I have to ask the Avatar first since I did offer her to him initially."

"Aang?" Toph barked at him.

Whatever illusions or fantasies the young man may have thought of involving those luscious mounds now disappeared in a flash as he heard his lover's voice and looked over her way.

"Wha-what?"

"Give me the tall scary lady Aang before she breaks you."

"Oh… okay"

"See it's settled now father."

Lao looked back and forth between the two and shook his totally confused. He just couldn't figure out young single men these days.

Fa Zhing on the other hand growled deep in her throat and stared at the Princess as she set her sights on her main rival.

"What was that noise you just made Lady Fa Zhing for?" Toph confronted her with a stern face, "do you want to say something about these arrangements?"

"No your Majesty," she lied with a sight upturn of her lip, "I think my hand is broken from where you hit me with that piece of tile."

Toph could tell immediately she was lying but chose not to press the matter with her father present. There would be time enough to break in the surly Lady Sing.

"Oh Lady Fa Zhing we will have your hand looked after soon but I must inform you I did not throw that at you."

"Then who did," Aang asked with equal surprise as Fa Zhing.

"I did your Holiness, "Mei Mei now stepped fully into the doorway and bowed to the Avatar but knelt to the floor before Lao and Toph before rising and answering, "it was the only way to stop her from striking you."

"You're an earthbender

"Duh, Aang," Toph quipped sardonically, "couldn't you tell by the way she held herself or walked?"

"I guess I've never noticed," he responded innocently enough rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's because you were too busy admiring her other 'assets' every time she got within ten paces of you Twinkle Toes."

The honesty of the statement made Aang blush furiously and Lao start to laugh again.

"It's okay to look Avatar. You're a young man filled with new life looking for fertile ground!"

Toph's dad's statement only aggravated Aang's flustered condition as his heart stopped in his chest when he saw those clear green eyes on the Toph clone.

"I'll tell you what," Lao walking up to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder so that the two men could converse privately, "since my daughter took that tall drink of water away from you and the Lady Mei Mei did save you from the first strike how about I give you a week with her… would that suffice?"

"Well I really don't…."

"Okay I'll make it two." Lao quickly threw in making Aang's head spin as he shook his shoulders "I'm glad that's settled now. I think she really has her eye on you young Avatar. The way she fought through my palace guards to get to me this morning…hmm… remind me to ask my daughter to retrain my palace guard… she was like a woman possessed. I think she would like you as a reward. Oh Lady Mei Mei"

Lao turned and started to speak still keeping a hold of Aang.

"Yes Sire?"

"I have decided and this wonderful gracious young Avatar has agreed to let you attend him for two weeks. Is that agreeable with you?"

"Not really Sire," she said flatly to almost everyone's surprise, especially Toph.

"Oh, why so… I thought I was being generous."

"More than generous your Highness to one who does not deserve such favor," she answered while looking deeply into Aang's gray eyes, "for you see it was me who made the mistake that led to this debacle and so I don't deserve to be rewarded for it."

Toph who had been on pins and needles listening in on her father's conversation with the airbender now breathe out yet another sigh of relief.

"You know Lady Mei Mei," Lao now looked approvingly upon her, "the Avatar here as shown me an excellent example of grace, mercy and forgiveness and I would like to bestow that upon you. Four weeks and let it be written... no more discussion!"

The judgment came so swiftly and unexpectedly that the entire left side of Toph's face started to twitch uncontrollably.

**Rehearsal**

Zuko was getting very frustrated with the director of the activities for the evening as he kept halting him in the middle of the song.

"More passion… you sing to this beautiful woman but you do not burn… and for a firebender I am saying something, no?" the director joked.

"No you're not," Zuko seethed through his clenched teeth.

"Listen, your Highness," the director sighed, "you obviously have a connection with this gorgeous and most talented lady but I see that there is a raging inferno of love's passion burning deep within you!" We just need to inspire you more."

"Well maybe I should have been singing an hour ago," the Fire Nation king mused causing Jin to blush and giggle into her hand.

"Ha, ha… very cute… now if we can continue."

The director suddenly stopped and thought about what the young Fire Lord had said and his lips curled into a smile as an idea blossomed in his mind.

"May I have the liberty of calling you Zuko, Fire Lord?" he now asked with his hands over his heart.

"Sure, whatever is going to move this along."

"Zuko you are like a well fed tigerdillo right now and a well fed tigerdillo has no reason to roar. You must remember your hunger to inspire your passion. Was there a time or a person who brought out the hunger in you?

Zuko's brow arched at the man's words and he looked away from Jin.

The director watched as the Fire Lord now dropped his head and twisted his mouth before whispering to him, "Ah, I can see we have struck a chord deep inside. This is good… this is really good. Zuko I want you to just see her eyes… I presume it is a she."

"Yes it is a she," he curtly stated.

"Unrequited love… huh… a flame that burns like no other."

"How do you know it is unrequited?"

"Sorry for the presumption Fire Lord," the man answered back with a suspicious half grin, "these private matters are your concern alone. Anyway as you sing now see her eyes. Remember the longing and let the hunger grow that fuels the passion! Do you think you can do that Zuko?"

The Fire Lord only nodded as he took his place once more. Zuko now rolled his neck to get out all the stress before signaling the conductor he was ready to begin. As the music started he looked over at Jin and her beautiful green eyes. Her features, so soft and warm but now he focused just as the director said and green suddenly shifted to… deep _**blue**_.

"YES…. THERE IS THE PASSION!"

**Teasing**

The young boy read and re-read his note as he sat in the dining room oblivious to the ruckus at the table near the center of the room. His nervousness had kept him from eating any of the delicious food that had filled the table.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Pipsqueak asked as the enormous man placed another large fish on his plate, "we never ate this good on the road."

"Nah, I'm not really hungry Pip… I kinda got a lot on my mind right now."

"I told ya I would tell ya when I spotted her come in Duke. Here have a sweet bun, they're cinnamon."

"Maybe later."

"Well you should at least go say hello to Sokka and Katara. You haven't moved from this spot since you came in here."

"Well I didn't want to lose my spot by the door and she might get lost in the crowd with all the folks around here."

The big man sighed at his lovelorn friend and started to eat his third plate of food.

Suddenly a commotion ensued by the doorway and people started to surge towards the opening.

"What's going on Pip… I can't see anymore." Duke groaned as he craned his neck to see through the sea of butts.

"I'll help you Duke, it's probably that king guy coming in or somebody important."

Pip stood up and placed the diminutive boy on his shoulder to give him a better perspective. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

"There she is Pip! Do you see her?"

"Yeah Duke and she's with Aang. He must be stirring up all the fuss."

"Now that everyone knows he's the Avatar they all want to know him." Duke agreed.

"Well Duke ya want to get over there?"

"Yeah let's go."

The giant now started to wade through the crowd making his way towards the center.

"Toph! Aang!" Duke cried out once he got close enough waving his hands above his head, "over here… look!"

The murmuring of the crowd stopped as all eyes shifted his way. He now observed the harsh looks that was being thrown his way and he slowly lowered his hands with a sheepish grin.

Aang stepped up into the crowd "Duke, Pipsqueak, great to see you two," he said as the crowd parted.

Pipsqueak let his little buddy down once the people had stepped from in front of him and they both walked over up to the Avatar vigorously shaking hands.

"When did you guys get here?"

"We got here last night Aang," Pip told him with his usual warm smile, "you look real good except for that black eye and the bandage on your face… what happened? You didn't look this bad after fighting the Fire Lord."

"Well Sifu Toph is a bit tougher than he ever was even with the comet."

All three guys now roared with laughter and Pipsqueak slapped Aang hard across the back causing him to grimace in pain as he arched his back from the shock.

Toph in the meantime stayed back and listened to the event unfold. She was still chewing him out over the happenings of the morning and she knew he was happy to breakaway. She just wanted to get him back on topic and she could greet their friends later when she was in a better mood.

"Yo, Pipsqueak!" Sokka yelled above the mayhem.

"Over hear Sokka!" the big man motioned to Vice Regent."

Sokka and Katara now made their way over towards the center of the crowd.

"Oh great just what I needed," Toph brooded. "Sugar Queen in all her glory."

Sokka grabbed the forearm of the Duke followed by the Pipsqueak. He then turned and gave Aang a massive hug.

Katara followed her brother by giving each of the young men hugs and when she came to Aang gave him a big smooch as well.

"Wow Katara, you smell real good," Pipsqueak commented.

"Sea prunes," she replied with a smile as Aang smacked his lips together trying to clear the retched taste away with a frown.

"Yeah she had them all over her face," Sokka laughed, "you should've seen her Aang it was hilarious. She was all purple like a big prune!"

"Ha, ha and you looked like a hippo-cow with your face stuck in that bowl." She returned with a roll of her sharp blue eyes, "with all that fanfare I thought Toph would be with you Aang."

The monk nodded his head and pointed with his eyes towards the disgruntled Princess understanding that she was not in the best of temperament.

Katara followed his indication and saw her standing with a scowl and arms crossed. Her ladies were intercepting all the people who were trying to engage her in any type of conversation.

"Whoa… she looks really pissed… what happened… AANG your face!"

Katara now touched the bandage that covered his cheek just under his black eye and gasped in shock covering her open mouth.

"Give it a rest Sweetness," Toph huffed as she now approached the group, "he's a big strong Avatar now and he's going to get a few boo-boos when he's training. We don't just splash around in nice soft water. He made a mistake and he paid the price is all."

"Toph why didn't you call me, I could have healed him right away… it might leave a scar now. Somebody get me some clean water."

"Good, that'll teach him a lesson he'll remember every time he looks into the mirror." Toph said attempting to goad the waterbender, 'and you are not his mother Katara and he shouldn't look to you to heal every cut and scrape that he's going to get."

Katara sighed heavily thinking of a comeback to the dirt demon when that demon noticed nobody seemed to be moving on the waterbender's request.

"Did you not hear the Lady Katara ask for clean water," the Princess shouted at the surrounding crowd, "move it!"

The explosion of activities looked like ants around their queen as suddenly the healer had more than she could use and all the attention made her flush as she continued to say her no thank you's now.

"That's enough with the water now! By the stars Sweetness can't you be a bit more assertive?"

Katara simply rolled her eyes at the little Princess to the astonishment of some of the onlookers.

"Come here and let me fix you up Aang."

Aang appreciated Katara soft tone but still looked hesitantly towards Toph who nodded her approval before approaching her.

"What is she now Aang… your master!"

"Yep," Toph answered for him with an evil smirk, "and disobedience may get him a nick on the other cheek if he's not careful."

"Why you rock headed little witch," Katara blared at her while putting her hands on her hips, I oughtta…"

"You oughtta do what Sugar Queen. Look around you Katara."

When the waterbender looked about she saw the angry faces of Tophs four ladies as well as many in the crowd.

"You just wait little sister… just you wait till we are alone," she spoke in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, yeah big sis… I hear ya!" Toph laughed causing an immediate mood swing in the crowd, "why do you smell like those stinky prunes?"

"They do not stink Toph… I happen to like the smell."

"Well I can believe that, you like Twinkle Toes too!"

Sokka now snickered loudly until his younger sibling snarled at him.

"What… it was funny is all."

"_A little payback flower_," the breeze said in her ear.

She simply smiled and slightly nodded his way.

"_Ok… so you want to play like that huh… orange meringue!"_ the words followed by a lingering air kiss shot right through her.

Aang rushed to his Sifu's as she started sink to the floor wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders pressing her into him. They remained upright but it took the form of an awkward sideways hug.

"_A bit too much?"_ he whispered actually proud of himself

"_Ya think moron,"_ she said trying to catch her breath, _"but you're my moron"_ she loving added.

Katara witnessed the sudden rush of redness that passed over the earthbender's face followed by her near fainting spell. The speed and tenderness that Aang reacted caught her off guard and she froze as he held Toph in his arms. Something in Katara wanted her to attack but then she took a deep breath in and relaxed. Deciding to observe instead.

"Are you ill your Majesty," Lili asked coming up to the side of them, "perhaps your late night training was more taxing than you thought."

"Perhaps, but I think I just need something to eat. I really haven't had anything in a while."

Toph became aware that she was the center of a very large crowd which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that they were very quiet which meant they were seeing something that had their attention and that was never good. It now dawned on her that Aang was comfortably holding her still.

"You can remove your clumsy paws now pupil Aang or do you plan to prop me up all day?"

"S-sorry Sifu… I meant no disrespect," he replied moving quickly away with a bow.

"Now please Katara, do something with his face before he becomes a hideous monster or something, not that it matters to me," she joked waving her hand before her sightless eyes, "Oops… too late!"

Now the Vice Regent was bent over in laughter, "Good one Toph, she really burnt you buddy."

"That's okay Sokka I can take it."

Katara smiled and put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "Well good for you Aang, you really are maturing."

"Yeah I think I am Katara but I'm really hungryand you know what I got a taste for," Aang asked ignoring Toph's biting glare.

"What's that Aang?"

"It's a specialty item that I came across just recently."

"Well I'm sure the chef can make it for you. Do you have the recipe?"

Aang could now feel Toph's heart beating widely though his earthbending.

It actually pretty easy Katara, you'll have to try some, all you need is a really big banana to start. Then you make this exotic topping, yogurt and passion fruit juice sweetened with honey but the special ingredient is _**orange meringue**_…"

"FLUMP"

"THE PRINCESS HAS FAINTED GET THE ROYAL PHYSICIAN!"

**The Duke's Confession**

"So what's up Duke," Toph asked as she took another bite out of some non-descript piece of meat she had simple carried out in her hands when he asked if he could talk to her in private.

The Royal Physician said that her fainting was simply a matter of stress caused by the up coming coronation and the fact that she needed to eat. By the time she got back on her feet Katara had healed Aang's face but had to fix another black eye that Toph inexplicably gave him when she walked past him.

She could still hear him laughing and his whisper, "_It was worth it._" This brought a smile to her face as well. That was then followed by her mother rushing in to check on her followed up by her father. She was happy to be out of the melee and in the quiet of the garden with the midmorning sun on her face and a chunk of well cooked animal in her hands.

"Huh… Toph … huh I know… huh…" the Duke stumbled over his words and shuffled is feet nervously.

The Princess really didn't have the patience for this either. She still had an Avatar to roast.

"Gawd, Duke just say whatever you got to say!"

Her harshness seemed to crush his spirit and he bowed his head pursing his lips. Silence now followed as he thought about the best way to proceed as his courage was regrouping.

Toph in the meantime had finished her meat and was now switching gears to focus back in on her Avatar. Neither one of them had had any sleep but she was looking forward to at least having him for naptime as a cuddle buddle even though he was for all intents and purposes a eunuch right now.

"Well Duke it was nice talking with ya," she excused herself while sucking the grease from her fingers and starting down the paved pathway.

The Duke now panicked and reached out grabbing her sleeve, "Please wait Toph, this is really important and I just need ya to listen for five minutes."

"Okay, you got your five minutes and then I'm outta of here little man."

The 'little man' comment was like a punch in the gut to the Duke coupled with the fact that sucking out whatever remnants of her meal that were still lodged in her teeth seemed to be more important. These were shredding his vision of how this was all supposed to play out. He was so nervous he had totally forgotten about the letter until he swung his hands down to his sides in frustration hearing the rustling of the parchment in his pocket.

This gem now brought a gleam to his eye and renewed the flame in his heart. A bold smile creased his lips as he retrieved and unfolded it. His actions even got Toph's attention as she started to incline his way.

"Is that a napkin Duke, because I really need one?"

"No Toph it's a letter," he replied shyly as his confidence was sinking faster than a rock in a pond.

"Well if it's not important can I use it to wipe my hands?"

For the briefest of moments he contemplated just handing it over to her and walking away but just looking at her standing there even with her annoyed demeanor sent his heart skyrocketing; a fact that was not lost on the Princess.

"No."

"Okay… I got the message. It must be a pretty special letter," Toph said with a twisted smile, "maybe even a _love_ letter?"

The Duke's breathing and heart rate changed once again and Toph stepped forward with a mischievous grin.

"So has the Duke found himself a little duchess," she teased prowling around the love stricken boy like a cat would a mouse, "who could it possibly be? Can I guess?"

The young boy's face was burning even as he felt his heart sinking in his chest.

"No."

"Ah, c'mon Duke…we're war buddies. War buddies always read each others love letters if I could read," the earthbender stated with her customary hand wave before her eyes to indicate that she was blind, "besides you got my curiosity going now and I have to know who the lucky girl is… to tell you the truth I'm feeling a bit jealous."

This was all the incentive that the pint size self proclaimed noble needed to seize the moment and possible now capture his lady's heart.

The Duke now held up the letter and took in a deep breath and started to read, "_Dear Toph… I love you…_"

"Whoa… wait a minute," the shocked princess stopped him, "what did you just say?"

"_Dear Toph… I love you…_"

"That's what I thought you said. Duke…" Toph paused feeling the young boy's anticipation and understanding how she felt when she had a crush on a certain blue eye wonder boy. She wanted to come up with a way as to not dash his heart to pieces, "Duke did you see all those people in the dining room?"

"Yeah and they were all running around doing what you told them to do and calling you your Majesty and bowing to you all the time."

"That's right… well I'm a princess now and that means that I can't just run off and go with anybody anymore. I have to wait until I'm sixteen before I can start dating anyone including someone as cute as you. Do you understand?"

The young boy frowned and Toph could hear him sniffling and wiping at his face.

"I understand," he said dejectedly, "you just see me as some little kid."

"Now you know that's not true Duke, we're war buddies and we've fought along side each other. I wouldn't trust some little kid to watch my back!"

The Duke lifted his head and smiled, "Sixteen years old huh… that only…huh…"

"Three years Duke."

"I'd be twelve by then Toph and maybe I could ask you again."

"Sure Duke, it would be my honor."

The Duke now brightened into a huge smile and sighed with renewed encouragement, "Just you wait Toph… I won't let you down. Three years and I'll write you a better letter than even this one."

The boy shoved the letter into her hand and started to run down the path. He suddenly did an about face and pecked her on the cheek before scurrying from the garden.

"Well how did I do Aang?" she spoke into the air.

The Avatar floated down from a large branch in a nearby tree he was perched in.

"How did you know I was there?"

"You either have to learn how to control yourself better or snicker more quietly."

"Well at least I've seen the face of my rival in three years," Aang laughed.

Toph quickly turned around and firmly squeezed his chin until he thought a few teeth were going to pop free.

"Let me remind you Lord high and mighty Avatar that you won the heart of Katara at twelve years old. That little peck he gave me had some potential in it. Don't take any rival for granted."

The feral growl he made when she released him told her that he got the message and she placed the letter in his hand. She heard the snap of his fingers against the paper and smelled a slight whiff as the letter crumbled into fine ash and was blown away on a mysterious wind.

"Jealous now Aang? He's only a pup."

There was no answer but she could feel the additional heat peeling off his body.

"You're tired Twinkle Toes and have been through a lot…you need some rest. Let's go, you're taking this way too seriously."

Aang quietly looped his arm through hers and they proceeded from the Garden but his eyes still looked like dark gray storm clouds.

"Even pups grow up," he thought with a deep snarl, "if you let them."

**Confrontation**

The heavy satchel that was slung across her back didn't seem to weigh down the movements of the white faced warrior as she bounded up the stairs to the train going out of the city. She had made it just in time to catch it before it was pulling out. She let herself breathe out and sighed in relief and started to remember the events of less than an hour ago when her captain asked to see her privately. She knew something was amiss but her leader's aura was as hard to read as Azula's for some reason. The conversation started out to say the least abruptly.

"Pack your shit recruit and get your ass back to Kyoshi right now! I'll deal with you when I get back there."

"B-but why?"

"Others may fall for your innocent act Ty Lee but I know better."

"But what about the Coronation and the Color Guard?"

"Believe me I am more that capable of taking care of that duty…"

"Just like you're capable of taking care of the Avatar?"

"One more word out of turn and you'll be going back to Kyoshi in irons. Your choice."

The usually playful young woman took on a very stoic appearance as her eyes narrowed and she clinched her jaw. She wondered if all this heavy makeup was really a mask to hide their emotions in times like these even though she knew no mask could really hide how she felt.

"So Katara told you?"

"She told me enough."

"Well it was bound to come out. Does she know about you and Aang?"

"She knows enough."

"And Toph?"

"Her as well."

"Well it seems I have no leverage so I'll be packing. I'm really going to miss those goodnight kisses. Sokka has such soft lips."

"Be gone in one hour," Suki commanded flatly controlling the rage , "if you're still here one of us will be buried in Ba Sing Se."

"Yes ma'am" she responded back with a respectful bow, "one hour I will be at the train."

"Very good recruit," the surprised captain acknowledged, "carry on."

That all was less than an hour ago and now the great city was passing by her window.

"I submitted for you my love so that we can eventually be together. Even if I fought her and won you would hate me for it. Soon you will be where I am and when her infidelity is finally known you will turn to me."

* * *

**Chapter 48: Feelings**

* * *

**Feelings**

**The Boys**

A gentle breeze wafted through the various fruit trees in the outer garden under the slightly overcast sky. Billowing white clouds sailed on as a flock of bright-feathered salamander-pheasants high above, their distinctive winding pattern displayed by the breeze. The aroma of blooms mixed into a perfume of unusually sweet fragrance. This magnificent display was lost on the young, gray-eyed, ebony-haired glider pilot whom sat still as a statue in his wheelchair, utterly dazed and confused.

"Y-you came to see who?"

"I said that I came to see Katara," the quiet earthbender answered with his face turned away and his arms crossed.

"For what purpose would you come and see her Ru… when just last week you wrote me a letter saying how much you missed and love me. We had this conversation after we left the Air temple and you said I was the only one."

"I know Teo but it's…"

"It's what Ru?"

"Complicated."

"Chit Sang was right when he told me not to trust you," Teo spat with a menacing glare, "he said you would betray me eventually."

"What does that low life convict know of anything," Haru shouted back spinning around to look down at the glider.

"Careful Ru… you and your dad both have done time if I remember correctly."

"That's a low blow Teo. We've committed no crimes in fighting the Fire Nation and defending our homes."

"Likewise you don't know why he was in that prison either," Teo returned with equal conviction, "so don't go slinging mud!"

Haru growled as he curled his lip and looked away again.

"So you still haven't answered my question Ru. Why were you here to see Katara?"

"She sent me a letter saying that she wanted to see me and… (sigh) well, read it for yourself." He handed the scroll to Teo without turning around.

Teo took the scroll timidly fearing what he would read and throwing his courage to the sticking place quickly opened it and began to read.

"And you got that she wanted you to rush right over from this Ru… how?"

"It's implied."

"Only if you add your real intentions to it which means that the letters you have been sending me are all lies."

Teo now looked up into the beautiful sky, his sanctuary, wishing that he could rush away and feel the wind on his face right this very moment. It was always true.

"No Teo… they are not lies… I mean it's complicated," Haru insisted sinking down to his knees beside the chair.

"Then why the hell don't you explain it to me if I'm such a simpleton that I can't understand it?" He shouted, holding back his tears.

"Alright… alright… here is the truth. I do have feelings for Katara. You've known that from the beginning."

"But you said that you loved me more. Before our first kiss… I asked you… w-who did you love more and you said me. You promised me Ru. YOU SWORE TO ME!"

"And it was true then and it is true now Teo. You mean the world to me."

"Then Katara is the sun, moon, sky and the stars!" Teo shot back sarcastically.

"Please hear me out Teo? When I said it is complicated I really mean it."

"Ok talk."

"Well just like I told you I would do when I went home I told my parents. My dad… well he was okay with the fact as long as I came up with a plan to have an heir somehow. Remember we talked about that and with all the war orphans I didn't see a problem."

"Sooo…"

"My mom on the other hand went crazy. She started blaming my dad for taking me to these bizarre and dangerous places and associating me with people of low morals. She said if he was any kind of a real father he would put his foot down and straighten me out right away. She insisted if I carried on this illicit behavior that he should disown me."

"But Ru we already discussed all of that and I told you that you could come and live with me at the Northern Air Temple. My father is fine with me as I am."

"It was different Teo seeing my mother crying and looking at me like I was some kind of a-a... freak. One moment she wanted to embrace me and the next she turned away in disgust. I never thought she would do such a thing to me."

"So what did you do after that?"

"My dad and I had a talk and he asked me if there was any girl that I ever had romantic feelings for…"

"And you of course you told him about Katara and how you absolutely adored her."

"Yes… so he told me then to just focus on her and he would try and talk to her father about getting us together."

"Ah… so when the letter arrived you assumed that…"

"My dad had finally made the arrangements and Katara and I could start courting which would make my mother very happy."

"Don't you really mean so you wouldn't lose your title and inheritance Haru!"

"Wha… what are you saying Teo?"

"I'm saying that you're a lowdown lying son-of-a-bitch Haru. None of the others things made any difference to you until your mother threaten to take away your precious birth right."

"You know that isn't true Teo!" the earthbender pleaded, "I would never place material things over you."

"So it was all about Katara after all then."

"No… it was about my father… I mean… my father deserved some peace and happiness after all the sacrifice he went through."

"So you were going to dump me without even a word all for your dad?"

Haru now stood up and nodded closing his bright green eyes.

The breeze blew for a while and both the boys looked back and forth saying nothing.

Teo now shook his head before breaking the silence, "You are so full of yak shit Ru it isn't funny. I'm so glad I didn't go all the way with you… you black hearted two-timing dung sucker… even though you begged me. Please Teo…you're so beautiful Teo… I love you so much Teo…. just let me put it in a little Teo. Which one of those would you have used on Katara?"

Haru's lower jaw jutted out as his brow knitted together in his deep scowl, "How could you say such a thing to me Teo? After all we've meant to each other."

"I was just a plaything for you Ru. Something to keep you entertained until you got back to your normal life and someone better came along. Like Katara, the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chief and distinguished member of the World Council, sister to the Vice Regent. What a catch hey Haru… that would make you and your little village very noticeable and powerful wouldn't it?"

Only a small gust of wind sounded back as Haru's face grimaced and clinched his jaw tightly.

"Just what I thought Ru… you had thought this all through. That's why you became interested in me after I started to talk about my father's innovations concerning ship engines." Teo throwing the scroll in his face, "You must have been really overjoyed to read this letter not knowing that Katara was the Avatar's woman!"

At that revelation Haru's emerald eyes flew open and jaw dropped.

"Oh, finally an honest reaction!" Teo smirked even as he wiped away a stray tear, "Yeah my dad and Sokka communicate regularly by hawk and he sent a message saying that Aang and Katara was now officially a couple as of this week."

"Then why did she send me the letter and why did she kiss…."

"You are a fool Ru… it just asked about your life and maybe some advice. You made it into more. As for kissing… let me guess you kissed her… how did that go?"

"She laughed," he admitted with a deep frown cutting into the sides of his mouth, "she said my moustache tickled."

"Well to tell the truth it does… but I always liked it. Chit Sang for whatever he was, was an excellent judge of character and he called you a sapling."

"What's that suppose to mean Teo?"

"Well he explained it like this. Some people he said are always leaning on others for support in order to make themselves appear strong. He said you are that type he saw a hundred times in prison. Without someone like Katara or your dad around you are just a weak, pathetic loser… no balls. He was so right about you."

Haru now shook his head with a charismatic half smile, "So Teo, we had some good times and really no one got too hu…URRRGGHH!"

Teo had laid a straight hard punch directly into Haru connecting just below the belt. The brown haired earthbender staggered backwards trying to make the bench but he missed instead falling to the ground and curling up into a fetal position gasping and whining from the reverberating pain.

"Well I guess Chit Sang wasn't right about everything Ru… you still do have balls." The glider pilot sang out as he rolled from the garden now enjoying the surroundings.

**The Tease**

Aang walked arm in arm down the large majestic hallway with the soon to be crowned princess. All who passed by simply bowed politely taking no notice of their contact since this was standard practice at court.

Even though Toph had a sweet smile gracing her face the Avatar was a sullen figure having not said a word since they left the inner garden. His normally outgoing and chatty demeanor was now morose as he brooded and growled inwardly.

"Aw, c'mon now Twinkle Toes," Toph squeezing his arm as they start towards her suite, "are you going to pout all day? He's just a little boy with a crush. How is he going to compete with the 'AVATAR' anyway? At least not in my heart"

"Still you made a valid point Toph; I need to treat all rivals seriously."

"Aang, the Duke isn't even a serious rival. When I reach sixteen as the princess I can only marry nobility… or somebody like you."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"That means even though you're not a king or a prince you are still special because you are the Avatar so you qualify to court me if you so choose… and you better choose."

"Oh I do choose… I choose to do a lot of things with you."

Toph giggled lightly as she now felt him returning to his old self.

They now walked serenely through the tapestry lined halls with content sighs and curious little bumps as their shoulders touched ever so slightly.

Suddenly a curious thought broke in on Aang's mind and before he thought it through he blurted it out, "Hey Toph, was it right of you to mislead him?"

"Who did I mislead Twinkle Toes… make sense."

"You know the Duke. Wouldn't it have been better to break his heart now and let him go find somebody else?"

This time it was the Earth Kingdom Princess' mood that darkened as she chewed at the inside of her lower lip. Aang sighed looking at his lover's sad frown.

"I really didn't mean to bring you down."

"No your right Aang, I should have been honest with the little guy instead of trying to spare his feeling. Hey I got over it and so will he. I'll have to make it right later."

"Let me do it Flower," Aang proposed in a subtle voice, "the monks used to say the best way to set a determined man on a new course is to give him a new goal to seek."

"So you think the Duke will show up in three years?"

"You might as well have said thirty when it comes to Toph Bei Fong… I know drive when I hear it."

"Oh… I just want to kiss you right now. When did you get so sweet Twinkle Toes?"

"About the same time you became irresistible."

Toph's crimson hue made the airbender smile even wider and he really couldn't phantom how close they were. He felt her heart through his earthbending and he knew she could feel his jumping like a cornered badger-frog.

"Twinkles you appear awfully excited for man in your condition. Aren't you afraid you're going to split open or something?"

"Nope"

Toph stopped suddenly causing him to spin towards her, "And why not… just a couple of hours ago you were writhing in pain and now you appear to be ready willing and able."

"I am… all three!"

Toph had enough of his curt answers and growled at him, "Spill it Twinkle Toes or so help me the only thing you'll be ready for is a hospital bed."

"Sheesh Sifu… I thought you of all people would be happy to have me healed."

"W-well… I am," she lied sheepishly cutting her eyes away, "it's just… well you know I don't like secrets and besides those cutesy answers are driving me crazy!"

Aang stared at her for a moment trying to read her expression but decided to give up.

"So do you want to know how I did it?"

"Didn't I just ask that? If you're going to continue to tease me I'll just go to my room by myself," she declared crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you really…."

Toph started to walk down the hall in a huff having had enough of his silly game. She knew he would run after her or at least she hoped he would.

"Toph," Aang said softly as he took her hand stopping her in midstride, "do you want me to kiss you in this hall with all theses people walking by?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Walk away again."

"Toph smiled and could see that he definitely was not lying as his body was tense and breathing getting shallower.

She started anyway and he stopped her again turning her back in his direction.

"You are just looking for every opportunity to expose us that you can aren't you Twinkle Toes?"

"Yes I am… I wish you never became a princess. I wish we were still out on the road together and I wish the world knew just how much I truly love you."

"But the reality is, Aang..."

"I know the reality. But that doesn't change my desires." Aang turned his back with a deep sigh, and lowered his head.

"We're both tired Aang… let's get some rest and then you can explain to me your plan for the Duke, this marvelous healing and show me all your desires."

The Avatar now turned towards her careful to monitor the traffic in the halls and with a single step he stole a quick kiss and was at her side. To any onlooker it just appeared as though he moved slightly in front of her and then took her arm. The blur caused them to shake their heads and think about what just happened.

"Wow… did you just… you did… what if someone saw us… I mean you?"

"I warned you I was going to kiss you but believe me Flower even if you could see you wouldn't have seen that coming or happening."

"Toph blushed and breathed a sigh of relief, "Well let's gets to room, I've been teased enough."

Toph and Aang now spoke of more amorous affairs knowing that he was in full working order and she planned more of a midmorning titillating romp and then a nap.

They turned the corner and entered the short private hall that lead to her suite totally absorbed in one another

The misty green eyed earthbender winked with a seductive tone at the airbender, "Well you do remember Twinkle Toes what I'm giving you on your sixteenth birthday?"

"No Toph… what is it that you are going to give Aang… my boyfriend… for his sixteenth birthday in a tone of voice like that!" Katara snapped appearing from the shadows.

**Ladies a Waiting**

The four Toph replicas sat at their usual table in the dining hall. Two of them thinking of the days they would be spending with their lover and the others looking on in obvious envy.

Lei tried to put on a happy face but inwardly she wanted to fly over the table and strangle her cousin Mei Mei. She more than anyone had instigated this near tragedy only to be rewarded with an entire month of attendance with the Avatar… fate was truly a fickle mistress.

"You probably want to strangle me with your steel claws Lei," Mei Mei broke the silence.

"No I don't."

"You're not a good liar cousin and I really don't blame you after all I said about you last night. So I decided to give you a week of my time with the Avatar and ask for…."

Lei did fly over the table but it wasn't to strangle Mei Mei but to hug her sending both of them crashing to the floor. The room was almost empty so only staff mostly stopped and looked on curiously as Lei rocked back and forth making Mei Mei as red as a cherry.

"That's enough Lei… you're crushing my boobs. I want the Avatar to see them without any bruising you know."

Even though Mei Mei was the shortest of the four only about a half a head taller than Toph, she had the largest breast and she often saw Aang admiring her hefty rack.

"Sorry Mei Mei, I just got so excited I couldn't contain myself," Lei exclaimed rolling up to a kneeling position.

Mei Mei remaining on the floor turned on her knees towards the seated Fong who hadn't spoken a word to her since the incident of the morning.

"Dearest Fong," Mei Mei's voice cracked, "to you I owe the greatest apology. I offer you a week as well. Will you…"

"Why not two?" Fong asked playing with her teacup.

"Excuse me?"

'If you were really sorry you would offer me two of your weeks," Fong reiterated smirking at her bowing cousin.

"You did not even get a single stripe and the king gave you four whole days! I think a week is more than generous but if you insist I …"

"I was just teasing you Mei Mei. A week is very generous… especially after the princess extended my four days to an entire week if I would delay my attendance until after the Coronation," Fong added with a wink.

"You rogue," Mei Mei shot to feet smiling, "thank you for forgiving me."

"Well thank you for saving Aang. I would have added three more ribbons I swear if that witch would have killed him."

"You could count my life forfeit as well," the green eyed earthbender said softly, "I just couldn't live with that on my soul."

The other three now stared at her in amazement.

"What has gotten into you Mei Mei," Lili asked putting down her cup, "where is my self-centered, cold hearted, bury them alive cousin?"

"Don't know… don't care… I'm…I'm feeling something and it's making me…"

Mei Mei's knees buckled as she closed her glistening jade eyes tightly tucking her arms under her breast and began to wail aloud. None of them could ever remember seeing her cry let alone an outburst of this level even though she had plenty of reasons in the past. Now it was like the dam had finally burst as she swayed under the force of a tidal wave of emotions.

Lei was the first to come to her side unable to hold back her own sobs followed by the weeping Lili and then Fong shaking her head added her arms and tears to the pool.

Time and people all just seemed to slowly dissipate around the cousins as they comforted one another.

**Left Out**

The Queen's brunch had been going on for an hour and Iroh with Soo Min, Zuko and Jin had been in attendance along with the chiefs of the Water Tribes and the Vice Regent as well as several other dignitaries. Of course the Avatar was absent with excuse after Lao had explained his heroics from the morning and that Lady Fong would be expressing her heart felt appreciation for quite sometime.

Inspector General Bei Fong was also conspicuously missing which made Poppy a bit suspicious until her husband again explained that their thirteen year old daughter had decided to conduct a training exercise with the young Avatar late into the night that left both of them weary and him wounded.

Poppy only sighed, "Somethings about the girl never changed. At least now she was a full fledged Truth-Sayer and soon would be reaping the benefits of that lifestyle."

Mai had seen Zuko come with Jin and so she declined to enter. She instead was wandering the halls staring out windows and thinking about the curious events of her morning.

"You look beautiful Mai… or rather Lady Mai I should be saying," the Vice Regent complimented her with a smile, "why are you sitting out here all alone?"

Mai was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed the smartly dressed Water Tribe boy siding up to her as she stood and looked out of one of the massive glass windows.

"Oh Vice Regent," she curtsied a bit startled by his sudden appearance, "I didn't see you my Lord."

"Now stop that!"

"Stop what my Lord… am I doing something inappropriate?"

"You're probably not," Sokka laughed, "its just that all this Regent and Lord nonsense freaks me out. You're Zuko's lady and that makes you my friend. Just call me Sokka from now on okay?"

"Yes my Lord… I mean okay Sokka. I've been practicing calling you my Lord ever since I left the palace so that I could greet you correctly with the proper respect and now you're telling me to forget all that."

"Well I do understand that your Majesty is also an appropriate title for a Vice Regent if you want to try that on," Sokka mused.

"No… I think Sokka will do just fine," she replied flatly.

"So getting back to my question Lady Mai, why are you out here all alone?"

"Well it seems my Lo… Sokka… that the Fire Lord has one too many consorts in attendance as it is. It would be awkward to say the least."

"Oh, yeah… you're talking about the Lady Jin. I forgot about her."

"I wish I could." Mai whispered

"She's actually a pretty nice girl."

"So I've heard."

"You two haven't met"

"Only briefly… as I said before… awkward"

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded and looked over at the beautifully adorned lady. There was something every familiar about the way her hair was done and it attracted him.

"So why are you out here Sokka?" Mai asked in return.

"Well there is this long winded general just going on about how he did whatever and … never mind. Bottom line I got bored and snuck out. If Suki was here at least I would have somebody to talk to."

"Suki's not with you?"

"No she kind of disappeared this morning before breakfast. She's probably working out with her warriors. She's been so busy taking care of me she hasn't been able to take of them until now."

"Oh yes the wound. How is that coming along?"

"It's all better now and I'm as good as new but meetings like this make me wish I was still laid up."

Mai suddenly did something she didn't expect. She actually snickered and smiled.

"Wow… I haven't seen you do that unless you have put back a few."

For the first time since their conversation Mai turned her face towards him but the look wasn't pleasant.

"That was way out of line Lady Mai. Please forgive me."

His soft soothing voice brought an immediate upturn to the corner of her lip. She quickly faced the window again feeling a bit of heat in her pale cheeks. She nodded her acceptance.

They stood quietly for a few moments more.

"I have an idea Lady Mai. Since Suki is tied up and Zuko is otherwise occupied why don't you come in with me? I mean it would be a shame for both of us to get all gussied up and not use it. Look at you… I've never seen you so beautiful. You'll have old Zuko drooling.

That was all the encouragement that Mai needed as she now turned with a genuine smile. "Ok Sokka… I'm game," she remarked taking his arm, "that definitely would be a shame."

The guards opened the tall double doors and Sokka and Mai went into the large room just as Arnook was ascending to the podium. He froze in place staring at the couple as they entered drawing every ones attention towards them. Mai had hoped to get Zuko's eye but not the whole assembly as they seemed to be absolutely dumbstruck by the pair. She felt her face get hot again and wanted to flee the room trying to pull away from Sokka. She thought they would have just walked in quietly.

The Vice Regent gripped her arm tighter as they walked towards the front to Mai's horror. She had forgotten that everyone sat in order of rank which put Sokka right next to the Queen since Zuko was sitting next to the King. Toph and Aang's absent caused a shift in seating. She would in fact be sitting right beside Queen Poppy.

The entire proceeding stopped and all rose to their feet including the King and Queen as they came into the main area. The closer they got to the front the larger the knot built in her chest grew.

"You knew this would happen," she whispered to her escort, "I know you knew this would happen and I know that you knew I would never have done this if I knew it would have been like this."

"Relax," Sokka responded, "just look over there at Zuko."

Mai now stopped her ramblings to look up and spy the Fire Lord standing next to the rather lovely and content Lady Jin. The consorts exchanged momentary glares.

"Bitch" Mai growled under her breath wishing she had a stiletto.

"Easy now you're focusing on the wrong person Lady Mai," Sokka prompted her with a little nudge, "look at Zuko."

She shifted her gaze and saw Zuko standing slack jaw and gawking openly at her. What was that coming down from the corner of his mouth… yes… it indeed was drool!

Mai pulled her shoulders back and walked proudly now towards the platform.

Unfortunately in her exuberance she missed the first step and would have fallen on her face if Sokka didn't quickly adjust to place a hand around her back grasping her waist while the other had a hold of her forearm. This action caused her to turn into the Water Tribe warrior's strong chest as they came face to face and eye to eye with her hand on his shoulder. This did create the appearance of a hug as the audience responded with warm sighs and comments.

She was breathing heavily from the near fright looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Are you okay Mai?"

She checked first and had to glance away from his caring stare, "Yes my Lord… I mean Sokka… I just missed the step."

She now looked over her shoulder and saw Zuko observing the scene closely with a rather stern gaze and a distinct look of satisfaction on Jin's face. All she could do now was sigh and pull away from the tender but strong hold.

Sokka took in the scene as well and made sure that she had all the space she needed.

"Sorry"

"Wasn't your fault Sokka."

Mai now smiled inwardly. Did she really just apologize to the clumsy oaf? It was funny that he just saved her from looking like the clumsy oaf. She really had to reevaluate this man.

They had now made it to their seats and Sokka gave her the inside next to the Queen. All stood until the Queen and King sat then Arnook continued to the podium at the center of the room but he appeared distracted by something as he kept looking back at Mai.

The Northern Water tribe Chief fidgeted for a few seconds before starting to address the audience, "To your Highness King Lao and your beautiful Queen Poppy. I must apologize that I have forgotten my speech when this beautiful young woman entered with the Vice Regent. Her pose and elegance reminded me so much of my lost daughter Yue… a name the Vice Regent is intimately familiar with. "Young Lady," Arnook now speaking directly to the stunned Mai, "your presence is such a blessing to me… especially in that dress depicting a scene from Water Tribe lore… also one of my daughter's favorite stories. So forgive me… an old fool for being so choked up.

He now turned back towards the King and Queen, "I do offer you both your Royal Highnesses", Arnook made the symbol of La and Tui in the air towards the King and Queen, "the blessings of La and Tui as you start your reign."

Lao now stood with a tight smile, "I have a daughter as you know and many nights these past months I prayed for her safety as she fought along side the Avatar to free us all. I have heard the tale of your brave daughter Chief Arnook and I am humbled. I… we receive your blessing in the name of Yue."

The assembly stood with the king and bowed before the chief. He shook his head in acknowledgement and then slowly returned to his seat taking every opportunity to steal a look at the nervous Mai. She was now really the center of attention and had a tight grip on Sokka's thigh under the table as her nails made a deep impression.

"Well Lady Mai aren't we the little spotlight grabber," Poppy conveyed with a hint of sarcasm, "I wouldn't have expected you to trade in fire for ice but then again… they both burn."

"I'm sorry your Highness if you have the wrong impression. The Vice Regent and I are just friends and I am attending this affair in lieu of Captain Suki who had other duties to attend too."

"Oh I see… then I should apologize to you for making such an erroneous assumption Lady Mai. I just mistook the extremely gently way the Vice Regent held you and the way you two exchanged whispers and glances as… love speak."

Why did the word 'yummy' pop into her mind when the Queen said that? Mai had to mentally shake her head as if the Queen was weaving some type of spell over her. She suddenly felt Sokka's big hand covering hers on his thigh.

"Are you okay Lady Mai?"

"Yes my Lord… I was just … I was just," she honestly couldn't remember what she was about to say or even what had really transpired with the Queen.

"The Lady Mai looks absolutely stunning Regent," Poppy complimented, "she told me that Captain Suki was predisposed… tsk… what a shame but she more than makes up for the inconvenience."

Sokka smiled politely, "Actually no one could replace Suki but Lady Mai graciously did offer to keep me company and yes she is beautiful and a good friend."

Poppy's eyes scanned the table and saw that both Sokka and Mai's hands between them were missing from the top of the table and Mai was flushed as her eyes looked down.

"Its is good to have such 'close' friends Regent," Poppy agreed, "they are always ready to lend you a 'hand'."

Mai quickly tried to pull her hand off of Sokka's thigh at the inference but Sokka wisely held her steady to avoid any incriminating gestures.

"Yes… definitely… your Highness… especially to hold your hand when you're nervous or unsure like I am right now. I am just not use to this type of high society stuff and Mai… I mean the Lady Mai comes up here and holds my hand just like I was some little kid. I told her we would keep it under the table so she wouldn't be embarrassed by an oaf like me. I really didn't think you would notice."

"Oh, I think it's cute and Lady Mai you are such a noble friend," Poppy gushed, "Mums the word and if you need someone else to hold your hand Regent I would be more than happy to as well."

"Huh… thank you…ah your Highness, "he replied apprehensively remembering that she was Toph's mom, "I'll remember that."

Mai now lifted her hand together with Sokka's on the table fingers intertwined palm to palm.

'Feeling better now my Lord?"

"Not just yet Lady Mai… I still have a few butterflies." Sokka responded with a broad smile gripping her more.

**Reclaiming**

"Tell me Toph, what are you going to give Aang when he's sixteen… huh." Katara demanded again as she stepped closer to confront the silent earthbender.

"Nothing really Katara she was just…"

'Shut up Aang, I was talking to Toph. I will be talking to you later _boyfriend_."

The way Katara said boyfriend made Aang want to disappear. When she was like this in camp he usually just stayed out of her way but right now there was really no place to go.

"So Toph?"

"That's three years away... what's it to you Sugar Queen?" Toph snidely replied giving the waterbender her side.

"What's it to me… WHAT'S IT TO ME! How dare you ask that? I find you and Aang all cuddled up walking to your room and you promising him gods know what…"

"In three years Katara… do you hear yourself? THREE YEARS!"

Katara now stood still and a look of puzzlement drifted across her face as the little princess' words finally sank in.

"B-but you used that sexy voice…"

"Really… how sexy was it?"

"Don't play with me Toph… you know what sexy is. You probably know more than I do on that subject."

"Glad you recognize that Sweetness and if I'm teasing Twinkle Toes about something THREE YEARS from now… don't you think it's probably just a joke?" Toph summarized for the Water Tribe girl turning back to face her.

Katara stood and looked at Toph wishing she had the power to discern the truth. They just didn't appear as only friends when they came around the corner. She cursed herself for not waiting a minute more to see what they would do.

"Why are you here anyway Fussy Britches?"

"Well when you and the Duke left Aang suddenly disappeared as well. The Duke comes back all happy but neither you or Aang returned. I figured you two would be headed here," she remarked accusatorially.

"You want to know the truth Katara?" Toph spat back defiantly, "Does Ms. Perfection want the complete and utter truth!

"Well I think that would be a nice change of pace."

"Okay here it is," Toph took a deep breath, "Aang has always loved me and we were about to go into this room strip naked and make mad passionate love to our heart's content and of course take a nap."

Katara stood transfixed on the little bender. She then growled while huffing and wiping her hand over her face before pinching the bridge of her nose.

Aang stood frozen in his place about a meter away from the girls not really knowing what to do but fearing for his life.

Toph on the other hand relaxed and a smirk graced her lips as she felt the waterbender's icy gaze.

"Stop playing around Toph," Katara yelled, "Dammit I'm tired of your games… just tell me the truth!"

"Okay Sweetness… here it goes, Twinkle Toes here insisted on walking me to my room holding on to my arm since I fainted twice in the dining room. He can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be as you know. You also know how I hate to look like an invalid so I decided to tease him about marrying him when he got sixteen and making his life a living hell. You saw what I did to his face this morning."

Katara smiled now with a long breath, "Now was that so hard. Why do you have to make up such ludicrous stories for attention in the first place?"

"I don't know Katara; old habits die hard I guess."

Toph could feel Aang shaking and his heart racing. He couldn't believe that Toph did indeed tell the truth and yet Katara did not believe her. He was reminded what Gyatso his old teacher once told him. _Unless a person is open to the truth they may not see its light._

"C'mon Aang you've done your good deed and the princess has been delivered to her room safely." Katara instructed him taking his arm and pulling him towards her.

This time Toph went into full scale panic mode not thinking that Katara was here to take her cuddle buddy away.

"Wha-where are you taking him?" Toph asked grabbing the other arm and applying pressure in the opposite direction.

"If you must know… I haven't seen much of him since you took him out on that date… which by the way Aang we have never done I might add."

The blue eyed girl pulled him back with equal vigor.

"That's not my fault Ms. I'm Not Sure and besides you're not missing anything… believe me he wouldn't know how to show a girl a good time out on the town if you drew him a map."

The muted green eyed girl now gritted her teeth and leveraged back bringing the airbender once more closer to her.

"Oh Sifu you didn't enjoy the moonlight ferry ride… sorry the waters were a bit rough… and I forgot you get seasick or the shrine with all the beautiful banners?" Aang cried pitifully playing along.

Katara now looked incredulously at the young Avatar almost losing her hold on him.

"Sorry Toph"

"Yeah… whatever Sweetness… what do expect from a guy raised by monks who just doesn't have a clue. Now if you're really sorry you'd give me a do over and…"

"No do overs you conniving little dirt demon!" Katara snarled renewing the tug-of-Aang, "You had your one and only shot sister and if ya missed out… _ya missed out_!"

That last tug almost pulled Aang free but Toph's was able to get both of her hands locked around his wrist.

"I was only thinking of you Sugar Queen and getting him ready for your big night out on the town."

"That's quite alright but I'll do my own prep work if you don't mind Toph," Katara said struggling against the little princess, "So let go of my Aang!"

The verbal foreplay that Toph and Aang had engaged in while in route to the room had left the Earth Princess in an elevated state of arousal. She even joked with herself that she could be a waterbender now by the way she was flowing. She wasn't going to let her source of gratification be carried away without a fight.

Toph now pulled again with renewed effort causing Aang to wince in pain as this time Katara's hold slipped leaving her just gripping his wrist as the young boy was now stretched out between the two of them like he was on the rack.

"Why won't you let go Toph? What's the hell wrong with you?"

"You are Katara! You want to take Twinkle Toes on some walkabout and he hasn't slept in almost 24 hours. Plus you saw how badly he was injured."

The young women as if on queue stopped pulling and let go of the now well stretched Avatar. Aang rubbed his sore wrists thinking about how strong each one of his beauties really was.

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me Toph?" Katara sighed shaking her head.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Well I did ask you Toph."

"And I told you Katara."

"Always playing games… I ought to throw you over my knee and spank your bare bottom," the waterbender threatened through gritted teeth.

Toph's face suddenly lit up and Katara found the earthbender with hands folded and unseeing eyes looking dreamily up at her as if some fantasy was about to come true leaning her head on the side of the her arm.

"I've really been a very naughty princess Ms. Katara and I think a spanking might do me a world of good."

The Water Tribe girl froze and her heart skipped several beats at the sudden closeness.

"T-Toph… how did you… you were just over there… I mean…"

"About that spanking Sugar Queen… you are going to use your hand aren't you? A paddle would be…"

"No, no… I'm not going to spank you with my hand or anything else… what kind of a girl do you think I am."

"After the other night… you tell me Sugar Dumplings?"

The innuendo and blistering tone that the apparently hungry princess employed caused heat to rise up through Katara's body like a forest fire only to be offset by the shivers that coursed down her spine. Toph's airless voice confused her mind and she stumbled back away from the raven haired vixen.

"What's the matter raisin cakes… are you changing your mind?"

Katara now waved both her hands crisscross in front of her in an effort to ward off Toph's slow advancement. She needed time to think… hell she needed time to breathe. Why was she responding like this again? Wasn't this all settled? The confusion now racked her soul and she had to get away.

"I'll catch up to you later Aang," Katara blurted out as she quickly turned and bounded down the hall.

Aang stood totally confused even though parts of it did have some possibilities that he had only dreamt about. He wondered if he should go after the clearly troubled Water Tribe babe but Toph now grabbed his hand.

"After all I had to do to claim you," her index finger pointing directly at his nose, "… _don't_… _even_… _think_… _about_… _it_ Mister."

Aang tittered lightly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

The two now entered the atrium of the suite and Toph made doubly sure they were indeed alone before smashing her lips into his. So great their passion they were stumbling over each other not wanting to relinquish the heated kisses as they tried to get to a comfortable spot in the room. Aang then recalled he could fly and lifted them to the double sized stuffed chair. They landed still locked in a twisting deep kiss her on his lap.

After returning from their duel both of them had quickly bathed separately and changed clothes. Aang wore his regular orange and tan togs and Toph wore a simple floor length high collar dark green dress that buttoned to the waist.

The silver buttons of her dress now ricocheted about the room as a very amorous Avatar felt that they were more of an annoyance than a fashion statement. His companion seemed to be of the same opinion at the moment as she giggled continuing to rub his ears.

"Anxious?"

"Oh yeah… and that is an understatement!" he breathed out heavily now diving for her neck right below her ear, "I really don't know what this is going to feel like… you know with the change."

Toph giggled and was a bit curious herself to map his manliness without its usual hood.

"Before we go further Aang I have a confession I must make."

Toph's dramatic change of voice caused him to pause his nibbling which caused her to flick him in the ear.

"I didn't say stop what you were doing Twinkles… can't you listen and do that as well?"

Even though this made him a bit perturbed he started up again and her soothing moans soon got him back on track.

"As I was saying I have a confession to make and I feel it's only something the Avatar can handle… more teeth… yeah like that…. oh earth you're making me forget… oh no I remember now. I need to confess that I have been a very, very, naughty princess. Just doing things like this my father wouldn't approve of," she confided playfully followed by a long purr as he hit a sweet spot.

The tone she used this time was exactly the same one that she had used with Katara but Aang did not mind at all the rush of heat or the shivers her look created up and down his spine.

"So what do you propose the Avatar do about this unseemly behavior naughty princess," he asked sounding very formal still holding her in his arms.

"Well I thought," sounding shy, "…that maybe you should administer corporal punishment by way of a spanking to my bare bottom. Being that you are the Avatar and an official of the king you would be helping to set me back on the right path."

"So you're saying that this would be like my… duty?"

"Well that's how I see it and no one else would be in a position to do so." Toph responded trying to look demure.

"Well naughty princess… when I was at the Fire Nation school they not only gave out spankings but they also did one more thing to assure the student understood the meaning of discipline."

"Oh and what was that Avatar?"

"They add a lashing naughty princess."

"A lashing… isn't that worse than a spanking?"

"No, not really, it depends on what you get lashed with naughty princess. They called it a tongue lashing."

"Oh my," Toph exclaimed wide eyed fanning her face with both hands, "does that mean what I think it does?"

"Oh yeah!" the Avatar confirmed obliterating her breast wrap now, "In your case it definitely does."

She now launched herself off his lap and ran towards the bedroom giggling and squealing with the Avatar in hot pursuit.

_**[Author's Notes: Well I decided to put the notes at the bottom for a change. The next chapter is the reception and there still are a few surprises so be ready. Do you want to know how Aang got healed? Read the next chapter. For all you Haru fans… yes he is a pig in this fic but not beyond redemption. What will happen with the all the Ladies who have Aang on their minds… as always… you got to stay tuned?**_

_**Thanks for reading and I appreciate the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own the Avatar: The Last Airbender Series… Nick does and I don't mean my cousin Nick from Hoboken.**_

_**Well I can't do the usual so I say …**_

_**Thanks for Reading!]**_

* * *

**Chapter 49: Kyoshi Code**

* * *

**The Kyoshi Code**

_**[Author's Notes: Well I promised more surprises and we have a few as well as a little heat. I think you see more of the character of Suki away from Sokka. Her wit and humor stands out and you can see that she matches Sokka well.**_

_**Well I look forward to comments,**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this Avatar Airbender thing.**_

_**Well as sometimes…**_

_**On with the Story!]**_

**Suki's Discovery**

Suki had been working most of the morning with her Color Guards on their moves and drills. She now felt comfortable with her squad and also being back in uniform.

Skipping breakfast had made her very hungry and she was considering attending the Queen's brunch with Sokka but she decided to forgo that once she saw that the object of her thoughts had not shown up by the time it started. It did hurt her to see the disappointment in the young Vice Regent's posture as she ducked back down the corridor having surmised where to go.

The Kyoshi warrior was trotting down the hall towards her destination when she saw a familiar chestnut colored hair girl headed rapidly the other way.

"What are you doing Katara, I thought you'd be at the brunch with you dad and Sokka?"

"Well maybe I would've been if I didn't have to go and hunt down my boyfriend," she answered crossly, "or if I had all my clothes so that I could bathe and change properly."

Suki displayed a wide toothy grimace with a shrug, "Oops… I'm really sorry about that. I just remembered that I had to take care of my girls and send a little traitorous one back to the island… I kinda forgot about everything else. You're clothes are laying in my room."

"When you say traitorous… do you mean Ty Lee?"

"Yep, one and the same… that evil bitch has been eyeing my man behind my back apparently but she confessed everything."

"Well I told her that Sokka loved you but she was adamant about trying to win him over if she could apparently."

"So you knew, Katara… sister…. you knew! You allowed her to give him goodnight kisses!" Suki cried in hurt and utter dismay.

"She was what! Suki… I'd never… I would have water whipped her into next week if I knew that! If I knew she was doing such a thing… taking advantage of my Aniki so… grrhhh…wait till I see her again!"

"Maybe I should have sent her to you instead Katara," Suki laughed, "that would have taught that little whore a quick lesson."

Katara had looked upset when the Fan Master first encountered her now she looked really pissed.

"What's the problem with all you loosed lipped women!"

Suki stepped back in shock at the sudden allegation from the waterbender. She sighed deeply seeing Katara's hard look and knew exactly what she meant by including her with Ty Lee.

"You're right Katara," Suki admitted dropping her head, "I mean I'm no better than Ty Lee am I after what I did with the Avatar… I mean Aang. I can only apologize to you again sister." Suki said as she bowed at the waist as her tears hit the floor.

Katara felt like the wickedest witch the world now as she watched the captain once more humble herself. She walked over and pushed her erect.

"Oh Suki… I'm so sorry… that little royal toad Toph had me so upset and now this… I just spoke out of turn. Please forgive me."

"You still spoke well to remind me Katara. I can understand Ty Lee's position."

"So are you trying to tell me that you are in love with Aang like she is with Sokka?"

"N-no," she denied looking nervously into the Katara's darkening blue eyes "…that's not what I meant at all."

"So what is it that you did mean…_sister dear!"_

"Ha, ha… I just meant I know what it feels like to have a… have a certain attraction for someone and once you… you cross the line so to speak… it is like tasting the forbidden wine is all… that's what I meant Katara."

"Well you just keep in your mind that his wine is definitely off limits to you and we'll get along just fine."

"Of… of course sister… off limits just like I promised you… right."

"Right… huh… Suki I've been thinking about your promise and you might think it's silly of me but it'll make me feel better right now if we can change it just a tad," the waterbender asked slyly with a killer's grin.

"Why, huh… sure sister… anything for you sweetie, what it is it we need to change?"

"Well you said when you figured all this out between you and Aang you wouldn't be telling me rolling out of his bed…"

"I'll stand by that sister," she affirmed boldly.

"But I don't want him rolling out of your bed either Suki before I know why either," Katara stated locking her steely gaze on Suki, "Can you promise me that as well?"

All the pensiveness left Suki's face and she smiled coyly back at Katara as if she had just heard a joke. Katara's look however did not change in the least. The waterbender was feeling very uneasy about this young relationship and all the harpy-sharks swimming around it.

"Are you serious Katara… you want me to say…"

"Yes Suki… as silly as it sounds… it maybe just because I have dealt with Toph but I would feel better."

"Ok… but I have to run right after I say it though… is Toph in her room?"

"Yeah, Aang just took her there and she was going to take a nap."

Suki's now arched an eyebrow at that information having last heard from the Princess that it was all over with the Avatar. This was going to complicate thing tremendously if the Avatar and the Princess had reconciled. Toph might be a much more formidable rival than Katara if it came to that. Still she loved Sokka and felt torn between duty as head of the Kyoshi Warriors and her personal feeling. When she voiced her concern to her next in command, the woman quickly volunteered to shoulder the burden if the captain was so conflicted. Suki couldn't let a subordinate take up her responsibility and of course she was the one who kissed the Avatar now affirming her position as leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Ultimately she knew it would be expected of her to take it to the next step. Her feelings might take her over the edge the next time… unless Sokka… oh Sokka why won't you ask me to marry you… "

"Well Suki…"

"Well what Katara?"

"You sort of spaced out on me here… are you okay? You look sad."

"Yeah, I'm okay Katara… just had a moment is all. Now what were we talking about?"

"Adding something to your promise…"

"Oh yes… I promise that I will let you know rolling out of my bed Katara… okay… got to go now…bye!"

With that the warrior trained in evasion and stealth seemed to vanish seamlessly down the hall.

"Thanks Suk… hey wait a bloody minute… that's not what I asked for!" Katara yelled after her to the befuddled looks of passersby, "SUKI!"

The warrior heard her name being hurled like a javelin from the waterbender. Katara had caught on faster than anticipated but then again she didn't hang around to distract her.

She had a duty to fulfill for honor for her warriors and for her clan. Sokka would find someone else… Ty Lee perhaps? Certainly he wouldn't want to even look on her again after this.

She imagined him snickering about some ancient religious ritual that existed in their land before even Avatar Kyoshi established the warriors yet here she was under its spell. Her people served as the consorts to the Avatars during their training from time forgotten. This was to help the Avatars focus on their training and not on sensual desires. Often the Avatars would return to their chosen consorts even after their training. The people of the land were both strong and beautiful. This was the main reason Chin the Conquer desired it and Kyoshi felt that she had to separate it from the mainland… primarily she was protecting her lovers and not only her village.

Now Suki was oath bound to offer herself to the new Avatar first and then if denied which would be a great dishonor, help him find a companion of his choosing, male or female, from amongst her clan. Since Aang had twice returned her kiss and felt her passion, an attribute of her people, she was now certain that he would honor her as his conjugal companion, the first in over one hundred and fifty years. On the island her name and family would be honored above all others.

Aang did not realize that the little troop of girls lead by Koko following him around was looking forward to one day being his companions. For whatever the reason she was more interested in the goofy Water Tribe boy though her dad reminded her of her duty at the time. Now one stupid kiss and she's got Avatar fever.

First though there was a very pressing matter that had to be address and she needed to know why she couldn't get the little Princess out of her head.

Suki was at the door of the suite and by what Katara had said Toph was probably inside and most likely not alone.

"Well at this time of day her ladies would be in attendance so if even if Aang was in the suite the two would be playing it pretty subdued," she reason calmly before knocking,

"Hmm… no answer. Maybe she is asleep and I should take this opportunity to address Aang in his quarters?"

The thought made her nervous and flush and now she could see the scowling face of Toph in her mind.

"I'd better go in and settle our differences first and do the latter with a clean heart. I'm sure this is only an extreme case of guilty conscience. Even if I wake her up I'm sure she'll understand… I wonder why she is sleeping in the middle of the day… well she is young still and I guess the stress of a new relationship maybe taking its toll."

The Fan Master knocked once more with no answer before checking the latch and finding the door unlocked. She slowly opened it and cautiously went in. It was quiet and she could see that the study off of the atrium was empty with its door ajar. She advanced further into the large sitting room and stepped on something hard and round.

"What's this? It looks like a silver button. I guess when you're a Princess you can afford to lose a silver button or two without a care."

The bedroom door was closed but the bathroom was open.

"Well I do have to take a pee and now is as good a time as any. Besides she has the best commodes in the whole palace… probably in the whole world. Better make use of them while I can," she thought with a giggle as she headed for the open door.

Suki now figured that Toph had indeed laid down for a nap while her ladies exited the apartment to give her some peace and quiet. She was enjoying the quiet time herself and the relief as the stream rained into the water of the toilet. Suki sighed and closed her eyes taking the time to steady her nerves again. She felt the tension in her jaw and neck fleeing as she worked both loose.

The tinkling sound ceased and she commenced with clean up… the paper was as soft as down… Suki tucked a few sheets in her belt for later. She went over to the basins and washed her hands with the perfume soap and drying them on one of the deep plush towels that had spoiled her during her stay at the palace. She was going to miss it all when she had to leave.

"Well I can sit in the study and eat those candies she always keeps on hand," the captain contemplated with a grin, "I'm sure she won't min…"

Suddenly Suki's thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream prompting her to clutch the hilt of her katana.

"Oh by the gods that sounded like Toph… like she was in pain!"

Suki crouched down low and made her way across the lavatory around the tubs to the door that lead to the bedroom and saw that it was cracked open.

There came a groan followed by even louder screams. It was definitely the little earthbender and the Kyoshi Captain now edge into the room in order to get a grip on the situation.

As she quickly but quietly stepped into the room she stopped in shock at what she beheld as she was just a couple of meters from the foot of the massive bed. The room was filled with sunlight all about so everything was clearly seen as she quickly observed the scene.

Toph had her head and shoulders propped up against the headboard by the pillows piled up behind her. The little Princess's hands moved like a fortune teller over the smooth globe nestled tightly between her thighs. Her feet were crossed just under the middle of the smooth but muscular shoulder blades that flexed in response to her scissor like actions. Toph and her paramour were completely au natural and uncovered.

The telltale scar in the center of his back and blue tattoos identified the strapping young man immediately even as the Princess uttered his name in a lust filled voice. Her impassioned cries to continued were met by strong movement of the airbender's head as the earthbender began to reel and seethe from the intense feelings.

The Princess' loose thick black hair framed her face but the bangs that normally covered her eyes were tucked behind her ears. Her face was rosy red, lips full and slightly parted as she breathed in and out in short pants. A thick aroma of jasmine and orange permeated the air creating a sensual atmosphere in the very warm room. The young lover's bodies were shining with the sweat from their exertions detailing the cut of powerful muscles that flexed and bulged with each climax. The rapidity absolutely amazed Suki.

The captain was about to back out but froze in her stance as it appeared that Toph's seductive milky green eyes were now staring directly at her. She held back a sudden reaction to gasp out loud but she was trapped like a bird by a serpent; mesmerized as the heat and tension of their love making telegraphed to her through that searing gaze. She felt the burning in her face and upon her ears as those eyes seemed to call out to her to join them. Her legs just didn't want to move as she continued to stare into those pools of frosty green fire that danced as they were half opening and then bursting wide as another wave of pleasure coursed through Toph's small frame. Suki's breath now matched Toph's and desire raged in her as she took in the sounds of their passion… every cry and moan… name and thrash started her shaking inside.

"AAAAAAAAH…" Toph cried out as this release consumed her more than the prior ones and she stretched up onto her head sinking into the pillows behind her.

This shocked the voyeuristic warrior from her watching and she now slipped back into the bathroom closing the door quietly behind her.

'_Click'_

Toph now stopped and sat up, "Did you hear that Twinkles?"

"Hear what Flower?"

"I swear you must be deaf from all that wind blowing through your head. It sounded like a door closing… I couldn't tell where because my head was down in the pillows."

"And you expect me to hear anything with your thighs covering mine… not that I'm complaining."

"Oh yeah… sorry I guess that would make it a bit hard to hear."

"Well I can hear you just fine that way Flower."

"Aang I think we need to find out who's here first before we carry on don't you? Remember I gave my ladies the rest of the morning off so I think we should be careful… what if it's Katara?"

Aang now sprang up with a look of fear plastered across his face.

"I think you should check it out then Toph… if you need me just call."

"Whatever happened to the man protecting the lady?"

"Well in this case I think…"

"Yeah, yeah… I got the picture… scared of a little waterbender are we?"

"Hell yeah… the monks didn't raise no fool."

"Well that is a matter of opinion isn't it?"

"Well I love you."

"Point taken and proven Twinkles… I would kiss you but what's the rule?"

"Toph doesn't eat Toph."

"You're getting it now. Hand me my robe and I'll find out who has come to visit and send them on their way. I will lock the door after they leave this time so we won't be bothered with any future interruption… remember my turn next."

Toph heard Aang's breathing change with just that statement and she gave him a wink as he helped her on with the thick gold colored robe. The bottom of the robe actually dragged the ground making a light shuffling sound as she walked.

"Well I see they're in my study around my candy stash," Toph informed him, 'looks like Suki… you want me to call her in for a kiss or two… loverboy?"

Aang crossed his arms and stared at her for a second before voicing his disdain, "If you want me to leave Flower just say the word. That was hurtful."

Toph walked up to her naked man and opening her robe she added him.

"Forgive me?"

"I don't know? It was pretty….HUH!"

Aang was cut speechless with a huge inhale as she dropped to one knee pulling in the top of the now permanently unsheathe gland in one fell swoop giving it a few gentle gyrations of the tongue making him weak in the knees before releasing him and standing back up.

"What do say you now?"

"F-for g-g-giv e-en!" he barely got out the word as she delivered a brazen smile.

"Thought so… be back shortly and Aang go clean your face and teeth… I want my kisses."

"Yes Flower… whatever you say," the still dazed Avatar responded mechanically.

Toph was about to exit the room when she abruptly stopped and turned back towards him nodding her head still sporting that smile.

"You know Twinkle Toes for my first taste… I think … I LIKE IT!"

Why he felt faint and short of breath he really didn't know but just her look and tone sapped him of everything as his expectations soared and he fought to keep standing. He waited until she left the room before falling back unto the bed. Aang didn't know if the smile that hurt his cheeks would ever come off.

Toph put on her game face now remembering their last meeting with a low growl. She had a bone to pick with this Avatar kissing captain and she wasn't going to be slapped in her own study.

Still his smoothness and the little salty sweet dribble that followed her contact made her smile cutting her anger as well as all those wonderful tongue lashings… they just had her in too good of a mood. She now decided to send Suki away with some candy so that she could get back to hers.

"Enjoying the candy Suki?" Toph asked smugly as she leaned with crossed arms in the doorway.

"Oh… Toph… I beg your pardon!" Suki said jumping from Toph's chair and bowing to the waist, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"You can take all the orange ones I've lost my taste for them."

"Thank you… those are my favorite Toph."

"Look Suki… I know all about your craziness with Aang and I figured the only reason that you're here is so we can discuss it but right now is not a good time for me so later okay?"

"Wha… but I need to speak to you now! This can't wait you're in my head driving me insane."

"Is there cactus juice in that candy or something or maybe you need to stop sniffing that makeup of yours," Toph responded back walking over to her desk, "I told you already now is not a good time so please leave and just to make you feel better take the whole bowl with you."

Suki looked into the bowl of multi-colored jellied sweets blowing out sharply, "I don't question that now is not a good time Toph but I really, really need to talk to you about something very important and I can't sleep until we do."

The Princess could hear the desperation in the Fan Master's voice as well as her unusual rapidly beating heart and weird breathing. Still this was not the time because she had other matters on her mind as well.

"Listen Suki," she started out trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, "I'm not really the one to talk to about such things. That's more down Sweetness' alley. Why don't you go and find her and…"

"And tell her that her boyfriend and a certain earthbender are sharing a bed in the midmorning for more than a nap and to prove it she has only to check out the mouth size blue marks on that earthbender's breast and thighs?"

The ground under Suki's feet shook violently before it slid away throwing her on her back and she was bound hand and foot spread eagle to the tile. She didn't try to avoid the attack simply went with the flow.

"Why Suki? Why did you spy on Aang and I and why are you threatening us?"

"I need you… I need you to help me get my mind back! If this is the only way I can get your attention then I'll take it Toph."

Toph growled in frustration before turning and walking from the room. She soon returned with the robed and not so happy Aang in tow.

"This bitch has gone crazy Aang!" Toph spat as they entered.

'Don't call her that Toph… she is our friend and she saved your life."

"Okay… sorry Suki… I just get upset when I find out I'm being spied on. I knew you were a freak but just not that type."

"Apology accepted Toph and thank you Lord Avatar."

Toph now pointed to the floor at the painted lady shaking her finger for emphasis, "See what I mean… she's calling you Lord Avatar. What's happened to Aang?"

"Let her up Toph so we all can talk…she's crying."

The heartfelt tone in his voice even touched the Princess as she tapped her foot releasing the Kyoshi Fan Master from her stone shackles. Suki knelt on the floor rubbing her wrist and flexing her hands to restore her circulation. Aang knelt in front of her while Toph just chose to stand beside the airbender

"What's going on Suki… why did you spy on us," he asked in a calm soothing voice.

"It was a mistake Lord Avatar…"

"Mistake my ass…"

"Please Toph, let her explain," Aang asked as Toph rolled those cool mint eyes, "go on Suki and please call me Aang again."

"It actually makes me more comfortable to call you Lord Avatar for some reason."

"Okay… then whatever makes you comfortable… please go on and no interruptions Toph."

"And that's Sifu Toph to you now Twinkle Toes!"

"Okay no interruptions please Sifu Toph." Aang reiterated throwing in a bow for good measure.

Toph returned the salutation but kept her arms crossed as she monitored their crazy friend.

"As I was saying before my seeing you two in such an intimate but extremely beautiful and lushes way was a total mistake…"

"Hey cut out the freaky stuff…"

"Please Sifu Toph let her speak!"

Aang winced as he felt his new meteor arm band pinch and start to slowly contract indicating his lover was not happy with that rebuke. He touched her ankle as a sign of his surrender and the band relaxed.

"I came here to speak with Toph and not seeing her I had to go to the bathroom. I then heard her cry out and my first thought was that she might be in trouble and then I remembered she has those bad nightmares so I went in to check on you."

"Is she lying Toph?"

"No," the Princess grumbled, "but something is off still Aang. There's more to it. Come clean Suki… how much did you see?"

If Suki wasn't wearing the heavy white makeup then her face would have told the tale without a word spoken. Even now her eyes smoldered with the memories.

"I really don't know how long I stood there looking at your seemingly endless string of boundless orgasms but then you had the whopper of them all girl! I almost…"

"Don't go there!" Toph warned

"In a nutshell I saw enough to get me all steamed up and make me want to join you."

"Now the freak has told the total truth Aang." Toph announced with a disgusted look.

"Toph… please no name calling."

"That's still Sifu Toph to you boy," she flicked his ear, "and the only reason you're not offended is because the idea intrigues you… pervert."

Aang didn't bother to object to the obvious truth he just ignored it and continued to work on keeping the red out of cheeks while they dealt with this delicate situation.

He now was struck by and apparent critical oversight on his part.

"Give me your fans and swords Suki and any other weapons you maybe carrying right now!" Aang ordered jumping to his feet and standing in front of Toph. "Remember Toph can see through her bending if you have something hidden,"

"What's going on Aang… one minute we're all chummy and the next you're treating her like the enemy."

"Look Toph," Aang spoke sharply , "if you really don't want to take the risk of a scar like mine on your cheek or worse just trust me and make sure she takes all her weapons off."

Suki took out her long and a short sword from the sash slowly as well was her fans and shields laying them all out before Aang who marveled at the array of weapons.

"Ahem… the daggers in you back, sleeves and ankles as well Suki," Toph prompted her.

"Yes of course Toph… I was getting to those as well as the stilettos in my hair. I almost killed Azula with one of these," Suki holding up the thin pointed blade, "during our fight in the woods. If Ty Lee hadn't spotted me first and paralyzed me that lightening throwing she-pig would have never made it anywhere but the Spirit World. It is my worst failure with regards to you Lord Avatar. How can you ever forgive me?"

"It all turned out as it needed to Suki," Toph spoke up, "that wasn't your fault."

"You are too kind Toph but I know that my Lord Avatar would not be here if it weren't for the special water that Katara had been given…'

"Precisely Suki… she had the water so that when it did happen she was able to bring him back," Toph was now crying, "remember I was there sitting helplessly by as my friend was die- dying."

Toph went to step around Aang towards Suki but he barred her path glaring at the Kyoshi Warrior.

"I'm sorry I made you cry…"

"It okay Suki," Aang explained flatly, "she's been this way lately for some odd reason."

"Its love" Suki whispered, "Sokka does the same for me."

"Then why the hell are you kissing my man like some cheap trollop!" Toph snapped now nose to nose with the Kyoshi warrior sliding the airbender out of her way.

"Because its her duty to the Avatar Toph," Aang informed her plainly, "she is Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors and is bound by their code to serve the Avatar in all ways until he no longer requires that particular service or she is pledged in marriage."

"If you know this Lord Avatar you also know it's a great dishonor for you to refuse me."

"Well Suki you'll just have to live with that now won't you!" Toph interjected baring her teeth.

"I can't allow that to happen to her Toph. She would kill herself first before facing that."

"See Suki Aang can't… wha the fuck did you just say Aang!"

The shocked Princess was now in the Avatar's face her hands griping the collar of his blue robe.

"I said I cannot allow that to happen to her Sifu Toph."

"Then are you saying you're going to sleep with Suki in order to satisfy…"

"It will be my honor Lord Avatar to host you now if you desire or we can…"

"Over your dead body he will," Toph threatened still holding on to Aang, "explain this now and it better be good moron or you'll be loosing more than a piece of skin and you know what I mean."

"Well Toph," Aang started out moving around to the other side of the desk, "when Suki kissed me the first time I really didn't think anything of it. You know a passing moment but then this last time was totally a different story so I went to my source of truth, Avatar Roku and he told me about that area and how that Village always supplied… you know… certain services to the Avatars while they were training. I told him when we visited the island for the first time no one offered me anything…"

Suki bowed her head to the floor, "That was my fault as well. My chief Oyaji and my father both reminded me of my sacred duty but I ignored them because you seemed so young and then there was Sokka. I figured if you stayed longer than I would do my duty but when Zuko showed up it solved my problem. It had been almost 150 years since an Avatar invoked the code and I thought it was just a legend or myth. You did have a all those young girls following you."

"Then why didn't you do your duty when you saw us on our way to Ba Sing Se through the Serpent's Pass or at the Air Temple Missy?"

"Sokka… I love him so much… I thought that if I could just stall long enough he would ask me to marry him and that way I could pass the obligation on to my second."

"Ah Suki," Toph informed her, "Sokka is a bit slow and unless you came right out and told him…"

"But Toph it probably would appear to him that I was trying to trap him. He doesn't believe in the power of such things as this."

Toph now sat back on her legs with a puzzled look, "Power… no one mentioned any power here. I heard ancient rituals and honor but nothing about power."

'"Suki's people are different Toph… they are kind of linked to the Avatar in a way that makes them unique Roku told me."

"How unique Aang?"

This time Suki spoke up, "If the Avatar is excited and the companion is in short proximity then they will be drawn to each other. As long as the Avatar hungers the companion will burn."

"So Aang you'll have a girl that can't say no," Toph added sardonically, "any other perks like does she do laundry?"

"She cannot conceive and she has no cycle while tied to the Avatar or if it is a male his sperm is as water,' Suki informed them.

"So sex as much as you want anytime you want without fearing any unexpected packages… how do I sign up for that?"

"But Toph it only happens for us in the presence of an Avatar and if we are already in love…"

"Oh I see Suki… that means you give up Sokka for Aang."

"If Sokka was born on Kyoshi and understood our ways he would offer me himself to the Avatar and reap the side benefits."

"Suki I don't think Sokka is the sharing type in that department," Aang remarked with more than a little fear in his voice.

"And neither am I Twinkle Toes."

"But you share him now with Katara," Suki divulged, "plus this will all end once he is pledged to marry his true love."

Toph gasped in shock, "What about the consort? I heard it takes years for an Avatar to acquire their skills in all the disciplines. Twinkle Toes can barely earthbend now! What happens to them, just a casualty of training or something?"

"Most Avatars have several companions as they are called some more than one at a time over their training period. The companion will travel with them as well. They meet new people and sometimes fall in love and get married and that takes them away from their duty to the Avatar and another takes their place. If the Avatar does marry while they are in service they return to Kyoshi where they are honored and many suitors are available. My troop all wish to serve the Avatar."

Toph could definitely relate in that her troop did as well.

"So Avatar Kyoshi started all this… I thought she was the Avatar before Roku…"

"No Sifu Toph, this system was going on since ancient times… Kyoshi was born in the village so she was an Avatar of the companions."

"So why did she make the warriors and why did you have Suki remove her weapons Aang… I got a feeling they are related."

"They are Toph," Suki volunteered, "the tie between us and the Avatar also creates an intense feeling of jealously. On the island we train to face our enemies in duels under the rage. It gives us strength to kill our rivals."

"Roku said that when they are under the rage they are almost unstoppable Sifu Toph drawing strength directly from the Avatar's Spirit. They don't bend but their natural abilities are enhanced."

Toph now heard a low growl emitting from Suki and she instinctively jumped up and moved back to where Aang was standing. She had to think about why she ran and this sudden feeling of fear that overcame her.

"Back off Suki!" Aang commanded

"May I join you two then… we three companions… she would be safe."

"NO!" Toph yelled throwing fear away and getting into a fighting stance, "Like I said... over your dead body… freak!"

Suki stood gracefully with a smile on face admiring the slim muscular leg than now protruded from the front of the gold robe.

"If we are going to fight Toph you might want to lose the robe... it'll only hinder you and if you didn't have it on I would be more distracted."

"I said stop it Suki… we have not bonded yet so you shouldn't be acting this way."

"Tell it to the code Lord Avatar… I know now why I slapped you before Toph and fought with Katara… we are rivals and I cannot tolerate such. Join with me Toph and we can eliminate Katara once and for all. I know her unspeakable weakness."

"Aang the crazy freak is getting freakier… a little help here please!"

"Listen to me Suki," Aang implored her, "this is all my fault. You shouldn't be feeling this way until I am at least sixteen years old. That is why only the young girls were interested in me before… the code is tied to age Roku told me."

"Then why am I channeling the rage now Aang… I can feel your power building in me."

"It is also tied to one other thing…well two actually…my energy bending and the fact that I am no longer a virgin. You didn't start feeling this way until after I crossed that line."

Suki head whipped around to glare at Toph.

"Hey don't look at me freak… we just play around."

"So you and Katara have…"

"No it wasn't Katara either Suki and I'm not going to tell you who because I know…"

"Your Majesty what is going on?" Lili asked politely with a bow, "I thought you would still be nap…"

"RUN LILI RUN!" Aang yelled tackling Suki in midstride as the Kyoshi warrior had quickly obtained her short sword slinging the scabbard off in Toph's direction forcing her to roll away and going at Lili.

"_I'm going to cut your fucking head off whore and pull out your heart as a trophy_. _I'm going to take this sword and ram it up you and core you out so that the only thing the next man will feel is air. Do you hear me bitch."_

Suki's sword was finely made but had enough earth in it that Toph was able to bend it out of her hand sinking the blade into the granite wall. She now bent the floor tile over the warrior's legs trying to hold her but Suki easily kicked them away.

"That won't work Toph… remember she drawing power from me! Jump on her legs… she cares too much about you to hurt you!

"Are you sure Aang… she sounds pretty mad!"

"Just do it!"

Toph had one more idea and she slipped out of her robe and then grabbed the super powered warrior's thrashing legs pulling them together with all her strength.

Suki was trying to wiggle out from Aang who's blue robe was open and now she felt the weight of Toph on her legs and looked down to see the little naked Princess. The rage was suddenly replaced with another equally intense desire."

"Companions Lord Avatar… we three?" she asked ceasing her struggles and turning her body to face him.

Aang looked down at the winded nude Princess and knew this was really a dangerous situation with the wrong answer. He needed time to figure this out.

"Yes Suki… companions… we three."

Suki's face now went from rage to flaming as she moaned and twisted once again to now be completely in his arms delivering a huge hug.

"Wha… I never agreed to such foolishness…"

Toph rantings were broken off as she felt Suki's dark grimace in her face and the low growl once again stirring fear as a strong hand gripped her neck making breathing difficult.

"But what I meant is I wanted to accept on my own behalf Suki… companions?"

The hand slipped away and softly touched the side of her face and lips gently touched hers.

"Yes Toph… companions Now Aang…"

"I thought you were more comfortable calling him Lord Avatar."

"Oh, that was only until we became companions. Now let's go have some fun and bond. I'm sure the two of us can wash the scent of that harlot away from our Avatar hey Toph? Then I'll tell you all about Katara's dirty little secret and we'll get rid of her as well."

Toph could barely believe she was hearing Suki speaking but this secret of Katara's was starting to interest her.

"Hey Suki why don't you and I talk about that dirty little secret of Sweetness first and then we can… Aang what are you doing?"

Toph felt Aang walk over and place a thumb in the center of the Kyoshi Captain's forehead with a burst of power that made the hair on her arms and neck stand up.

"Energy bending started this so I figure I could restart the clock so to speak Toph… now please be quiet and let me concentrate."

Aang could feel the connection between him and Suki and the flow of energy. With the flow were memories of their brief encounters along with her personal thoughts and conflicts. All through it was Sokka. It was clear that she loved the Water Tribe boy immensely. Then he found the core glowing brightly at her sexual chakra prematurely activated. He visualized himself placing his hands on both sides of the fiery sphere and drawing the force back into himself. The stream got thinner and thinner until it was just a wisp and then it was gone.

He now broke the connection and Suki collapsed atop of Toph while Aang stumbled a bit but regained his footing.

"Get this freak off of me Twinkle Toes... I think she's fallen asleep."

"It is a taxing experience Toph and she needs time to recoup. She burnt up a lot of energy doing all of that."

"Yeah who knew being a freak would be that hard of work."

Suki now hugged the little unclothed earthbender tightly and snuggled her head in between Toph's blossoming bosom with a smile and long moan.

"Get her off of me now Aang or so help me…"

'But I thought we were companions," Suki teased, "we can still have fun can't we?"

"EW… AANG!"

xxxxxx

Suki was now drinking tea with Aang, Toph and the still quivering Lili.

"I am glad I didn't kill you Lili… these meat pies are really good and I'm famished."

"I'm also glad you didn't dispatch me to the Spirit World Captain Suki. When I saw you wrestling with the Avatar as an equal I knew I should listen to my Master's advice and run."

"Well she was using Twinkle Toe's own power against him for earth's sake," Toph chimed in, "but I really want to know how she knew it was you Lili that robbed him of his virginity."

Lili sat with one hand over her face and the other grasping her elbow. The hollowness in her chest was worse than pain. She never considered it robbery… a theft of any sort. Kuei had taken her and that was truly robbery but Aang in the dark… had she taken advantage?

All the quiet now irked the Princess, "Why is everyone so quiet… sheesh… I just asked a stupid question."

"I think you hurt Lili's feelings Toph when you said it the way you did," Suki whispered to her, "you may want to apologize."

"Hell no, I won't apologize and she knows why. She took what was mine and we've had this conversation and so I don't know why she should be bent out of shape."

"It's not that your Majesty… did I really misuse you Aang… rob you of your innocence? I did not know that was your first time. I- I had mine stolen from me and I would never wish it on…"

"I came to you Lili," Aang admitted while down on one knee holding her hand, "my reasons were wrong so if any ones the thief it's me. I stole your heart didn't I."

Lili shook her head with a weak smile.

"Did you know she loves Aang!" Suki screamed out.

"News flash Suki… they all do." Toph responded.

"WHAT!"

"Yep… all of my ladies-in-waiting are waiting for him."

"Have they been … you know…?"

"Toph held up three fingers with a frown."

"Aang I can't believe that you've been unfaithful to Katara like this!"

"Katara… what about me Suki!" the Earth Princess exclaimed pointing inwardly, "don't I count?"

"Well she was kind of like officially the first one Toph and you stole him from her."

"That was just a technicality… Aang loves me and you've seen that with your own eyes."

"Boy have I… makes me think twice about that companion thing. Can you turn it back on Aang?"

"Ha, ha… very funny Suki… come back in three years! Oh that's right… in three years Aang and I will be engaged. No need for your services… sorry… not!"

"Hey Aang did airbenders get married when you were growing up… Sokka told me you told him they sort of had this free love society." Suki stabbed back facetiously.

"It is called the Open Heart," Lili replied happily still having her master's hand, "We nomads have spiritual bindings not physical ones."

"Oh now that is quite interesting isn't it Toph… a spiritual engagement. I wonder how your father is going to take to that one."

"Rrhumph… I just asked a simple question and I get a full length drama with a Kyoshi Freak for the comedy act. Why are you still holding her hand Twinkle Toes? Are you trying to make me more jealous than I already am?"

Aang dropped Lili's hand like it was leprous and she retracted it just as fast. Suki smiled at the act seeing the obvious warmth between the two as they resembled children at school caught spooning on the yard.

"See what I have to put up with Suki," Toph said shaking her head, "their hearts are still pacing in time. But I love them both."

"And they love you too Toph or they would have run off to one of those desolate Air Temples and started to make little airheads." Suki stated as she reached over to pat Toph's hand.

"I can see that Sokka has been rubbing off on you Suki. Your sense of humor has definitely improved."

"Well coming from you Toph that is a compliment."

"So Suki… how did you know Lili was the girl." Toph asked again.

"I saw Aang in her Toph… a lot of Aang."

Lili was drinking her tea when she heard the comment and she spat it across the room as she choked it back coughing wildly turning different colors and Aang wondered how many times a person could possibly be killed.

"Likewise there is a lot of her in him."

Toph balled up her fist and standing walked over to the seated airbender, "When Aang… I thought you haven't…"

Suki now chuckled pulling on the Princess' arm, "I don't mean physical stuff Toph. It's like their essence… the force that makes us who we are."

"You mean his soul?"

"Not really… it's like the stuff that connects the soul to the body. In fact you got Aang in you and some Lili and a few others and guess what some Katara as well. The more intimate the more the essence is shared you even have a little me… _companion_."

Toph got a faint greenish hue, "I think I'm feeling sick."

"How do you know so much about it Suki," Aang asked, "the monks instructed us on a similar concept with the Open Heart."

"Its part of being a companion Aang," she answered with a wink, "you got to know how to spot your rivals."

"Speaking of rivals Aang," Toph inquired ignoring the slight throw up in her throat, "what was that plan involving the Duke."

"Well I was just going to set a new course for him. When we first started out we came across a fortune teller named Auntie Wu. Well she had this assistant that was really kind of enamored with me for obvious reasons…"

"Watch it Aang, you know I hear Zuko even with the scar is better looking," Toph laid in.

"And my Sokka definitely has got the looks."

"Indeed Master the Vice Regent was voted the most manly of your group and he is also reported to have a …."

Okay I get," Aang barked, "anyway she thought I was better looking despite what the polls said… but she was younger and I think her and the Duke would make a good couple. She believed that she would marry a guy with big ears."

All the girls in the room now let a collective, "Whoa!"

"Aang I don't need another rival chasing after you for those ears," Toph remarked flipping her own.

"Yes Master I would have to agree with the Princess your plan may backfire. Your ears are to say… ah… huh… appetizing."

Suki set quietly but when she looked up both Toph and Lili appeared to be focused on her.

"Hey he's not my boyfriend well at least not now."

"Suki you almost killed Lili to have him so you can at least say what trait you like best."

"Okay… those big saucer shaped ears. They do make the mouth water!"

"I think we've heard enough now freak."

"Well you asked Princess."

"Sorry I did."

"Well next time you'll know won't you."

"Yes I will…"

"Will you two knock it off?" Aang cracked having heard enough, "both of you are worse than Sokka and Katara."

"No we're not… do you think we're worse than those two Suki?"

"Definitely not Toph, I think Aang is exaggerating and needs to apologize to us."

"Apologize right now Twinkle Toes," the little Princess ordered, "I think you hurt my friend's feelings."

Aang felt like he was losing his mind as he wiped his hand over his face.

"Okay… Princess Bei Fong and Fan Master Suki, I apologize profusely for comparing you to Katara and Sokka when bickering."

"Well Suki was that satisfactory?" Toph asked with a great deal of pomp.

"Yes it was Toph… most satisfactory."

"You may now continue Avatar Twinkle Toes with your plan to foil you notable rival."

"Well I wasn't going to write directly to Auntie Wu's assistant myself, I was going to write to Auntie and ask her to kind of set it up… you know arrange the fortunes."

"Very bad idea Master," Lili exclaimed right away, "never but never tempt the fates. They'll always come back to haunt you guarantee."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'll throw out that plan," Aang conceded, "I just thought Meng would like him."

"Meng in Makapu Village," Toph asked, "is that who you are talking about setting the Duke up with."

"Yeah do you know her Toph?"

"Hell yeah… she's Meng Bei Fong… I know my own cousin Twinkle Toes and you better not mess with her. She's a little sweetie pie. Some jerk broke her heart not too long ago and if I get my hands on that guy…"

Aang sank his face into his hands, "No wonder she had a thing for him."

Toph sighed and switched subjects "So Suki you said you came here to talk to me… do you remember what it was about?"

"Yes, I can't seem to get you out of my head Toph."

"I already told you I don't twist that way freak."

"I'm not talking about your obsessive fantasy about me Princess that you don't want Aang to know about…"

"I do not obsess!"

"Okay fantasize then… but anyway in my mind thousand of voices or maybe hundreds of thousands are calling you the Earth Queen. Have you heard that title before… I mean no way can you be the Earth Queen."

"I'll tell you just like I told that stupid Avatar Spirit Suki… my mother is the Earth Queen, I'm the Princess."

"The Avatar Spirit called you the Earth Queen Toph?" Suki asked with a quaking voice.

"Yeah so what… I set him straight."

"Er-Earth Queen… the Avatar Spirit called you the Earth Queen!"

"Yes Suki… I said that already are you deaf."

"No your Highness… I am not. I am humbled."

The Kyoshi Captain was now lying prostrate at the feet of the earthbender. Toph could feel her still shaking and was she praying?

"What the in the earth are you doing Suki?"

"Giving homage and pledging my fidelity and that of all my warriors to my Queen."

"Suki I am not a queen…"

"You are," Suki proclaimed in a strong voice, "You are the Earth Queen of prophesy as proclaimed by the Avatar Spirit and we your warriors hear and follow you."

"Lili… do you know what she's talking about."

"Your Majesty there is prophecy about an Earth Queen in all four nations' lore. Some hold it sacred and say that there will be a day she will return in power. I believe Lady Suki believes you meet this criterion for Kyoshi Island."

"So Nomad Lili… do you know any of the criteria?" Aang asked.

"Some Master… ah…she's royal blood… she is a might earthbender… she is united with an Avatar… she resides in Ba Sing Se… she see the truth were others can't… and… and…" Lili's voice falters.

"And what Lili... for earth's sake tell me… and what." Toph begs.

"She commands metal my Queen." Suki added confidently.

* * *

**Chapter 50: The King's Reception Getting Redy**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes: Dialogue... whew… it is wordy. I have really enjoyed all the writing and even as I type out the closing scenes I think of so many other details but alas it all has to end… but not in this chapter sweetie!**_

_**Seriously, we get a little more heat from our young hormonally driven couple (Toph actually insisted) and a little something for our Zutaran fans.(again Toph)**_

_**Std Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Airbender would be better off if it were mine but it is not.**_

_**Now as always…**_

_**On With the Story!]**_

**King's Reception- Getting Ready**

**Mommy Dearest**

The taste and smell of him permeated her dreams as she settled in closer to the warmth radiating from him. Finally they had been left alone after the weird mid-morning with Suki but weird was normal when it came to being with the Avatar and now it was rubbing off on her.

Earth Queen… her… really? Well Suki was buying it hook, line and sinker and from all the evidence so far Lili said it wasn't too far fetched. What all of this meant was still a mystery as the eartbender put aside those thoughts for more amorous ones with a certain blue tattooed boy.

She finally got to have her full turn uninterrupted and she made her man scream as promised. Not only did he scream but begged and pleaded for mercy as she drew out of him the unusual gooey essence that at first its sheer volume made her choke in surprise. His reaction though was so amazing she put away the shortness of breath and teary eyes to continue her ministration until he surrender the sticky dew once again in short order with louder groans and even more desperate pleas.

He called her name over and over while his hands were moving in and out of her hair as if he couldn't decide on a clear course of action; either to endure the pleasure or try to pull away from her now voracious vacuuming all that comprised his manliness.

The monk thrashed about in spasms as Aang's words came out in semi intelligible streams except for a few like 'I love you… please… stop' and 'You're killing me' and then there was 'I'll do anything… please… stop!'

"I want thirds!"

"PLEASE NO FLOWER… I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER IN ME… I SWEAR BY THE GODS… OH… PL-PLEEASE!"

Even though he started to deflate she bolstered him up again softly and patiently until once more he was at full staff and his cries for mercy fell upon deaf ears as sweat poured off his quaking body. He suddenly gathered enough strength to push her away keeping her off by holding onto her arms as she struggled to retrieve her prize.

"Let me go Twinkles so that I can finish you or take me fully!" the heated and tired Princess growled breathlessly, "These are your only options Avatar…I will have you complete in me one way or the other!"

Aang was taken back by her determination and sensuality as it seemed to have totally possessed her. He knew when she was focused she would not be persuaded otherwise until she accomplished her task. This was her eartbending mentality at work and he saw little choice in the matter.

"I swear Toph Bei Fong… I would plow you like fallowed ground if it didn't mean the end of the world," Aang exclaimed as he leaned in to kiss her warm mouth passionately, "but remember this when you are pleading for mercy."

He released her arms as Toph pushed him down and moved back into position her lips just grazing the tip making him shudder.

"No quarter given… none expected and I love it when you talk dirty Twinkle Toes!"

Lightening… that's all Aang could think of as she continued and a brightness filled his eyes. He didn't know if he was on the verge of going into the Avatar state or being delivered into the Spirit World. He couldn't catch his breath as the heat rose up from his toes along with pulsating tension culminating at one mind blowing point.

If Toph could see she would have been aware of the quick flash of light as he released floating them both off of the bed several meters into the air with a burst of fire, condensing of water and chunks of the walls and floor churning around them. She was however too taken up in her dealings and how rigid Aang's body had become while she was upon his legs and hips. It wasn't until they plummeted back unto the bed as she received a warm splash of water and heard the rattling of the stones she knew something was amiss.

"What as all that Aang?"

"I-I think you sent me into the Avatar state on that one Flower… I pretty sure that's what happened!"

"TOPH… YOU RULE!" she exclaim proudly throwing back her wet bangs with a saucy grin.

Aang could only slump back in exhaustion unable to even bend the water away that drenched them both.

Toph's bed was broken, the bedding burnt… fortunately the water put out the fire… and her walls and floor tiles cracked or destroyed. Neither one had the strength to try for fourths. It took Aang fifteen minutes to gather enough strength just to bend the water from the bed. He used towels to dry them and that's when he made a curious discovery about the little Princess… namely her feet.

"Toph… your feet… they're so soft and tender… and…"

"STAY AWAY FROM THOSE TWINKLE TOES OR I"LL… I"LL"

Toph now knew she was done for as she could hear him salivating. If she could not dissuade him he would soon have his revenge and so she promised him everything she could remember on that sex scroll and a few things she remembered hearing about as well.

"Oh we'll get to all of that," Aang promised with a dark laugh, "but those delicious tender ones are mine."

It was her turn to shake as she heard his voice go from high to very low and manly. She tried to make her escape from the room but that damn airbender speed cut her off and he wrapped her up in the now dried bed spread leaving only her feet exposed as he threw the cursing bundle over one shoulder and carried her back unceremoniously to the half leaning bed.

"Don't do this Twinkle Toes… PLEASE… fourths perhaps!

"Oh… now you're going to get it. I believe it is my Sifu who once taught me, no quarter given… none expected."

"I really don't remember saying that honey bunch… perhaps you heard amiss… I swear I'll be a good Princess from now on Twinkles… won't you forgive me… please?"

"To late Flower… the tootsies are mine and you know I find them irresistible anyway and now that are so soft and smooth I can't help myself," the Avatar answered wiping the drool from his chin.

Toph knew now that appealing to his tender mercies was useless so she decided to switch strategies. As soon as he placed her on the bed she cooed his name softy catching his attention.

"You know Twinkle Toes this would be so much better if I wasn't all wrapped up in this blanket… most of your goodies are out of reach."

Her sexy voice gave him pause as he thought about what she just said.

"Hmm… how do I know you won't try to run from me again Flower or bend me into the floor?"

"You have my word as the Royal Princess."

"Nope not good enough," Aang exclaimed as he straddled her legs preparing to dine on royal piggies.

"O-okay… okay I promise by Titian that I won't run… please just unbind me."

The serious tone in her voice convinced the airbender as he lifted off of her and finding the tightly tucked edge opened his Princess burrito. The moment he did his eyes feasted on her nubile form slowly moving in a serpentine fashion as her hands traced under her budding breast and along her flexing stomach. Her legs rubbed slowly together while she rolled her round hips from side to side.

She seemed to peer at him with those misty jade eyes half closed and purred, "Bend me Aang… I need you so so much… I want you… bend me until I cry for mercy!"

Aang now slipped in beside his nude earthbender as if in a trance and she pulled him into a serious of tumultuous kisses. The flames of their passion rose ever higher while she guided his top hand across her body seething and sighing at his touch. By the time his hand was at her apex his hot lips were upon her breast; tongue caressing the hardened nub as she regaled in the pleasure.

She now felt the stirring begin in her core and she trembled but inwardly smiled that her distraction had succeeded so well.

The uncontrollable shaking began as Aang brought her to her peak and over the edge before she even had a chance to speak. He suddenly shifted his position and his head was at her feet and the next thing she felt was the intense sucking of her big toe adding to her aftershocks raising her back into near climax as she gasped in surprised and bent violently. She tried to twist her foot out of his grip but to no avail. His hand slipped down between her thighs once more as his legs wrapped deftly around her torso as if in some bizarre wrestling move. She felt the strength to fight leave her as the thumping began again as he nibbled on those succulent feet. He did indeed bend her without mercy and she only remembered the wave of colors crossing her mind before passing out… eventually. She had regained consciousness long enough to show him just how nimble her soften feet truly were before they both decided to call a truce due to utter exhaustion.

Now they both were asleep and she had a hold of his ear as their bodies were meshed tightly together under the partially burnt sheet. How long they had been like this she did not know.

"My beautiful Avatar… how wonderful that sounds," she contemplated as she explored the curves and folds, "Suki said these make the mouth water so I should give them a…"

"Please your Majesty you must get up now!" Lili urgently pleaded in a hushed whisper in her ear.

"Lili! What are you doing here... I gave strict orders…"

"Shhh… I do not think it is wise to awaken Master… I mean the Avatar. I know your orders your Majesty… but your mother the Queen is in your study."

Toph now sprang awake in panic, "Whaa…"

Lili clamped her hand over her cousin's mouth, "Shhh…. she came saying that she was checking up on her daughter when she missed the brunch and also had no lunch after those fainting spells earlier. She is ob… vi…ous…ly…"

Lili slowly stopped whispering as she looked at the nearly destroyed room with the partially burnt covers, leaning bed and shattered walls and floors. The smell of sex hung in the air not like earlier which was only that of the Princess herself.

"Your Majesty… if I may… I thought he was still infirmed."

Toph pushed the countess' hand off her mouth, "Please… I couldn't breathe…"

"Sorry your Majesty."

"He's been healed somehow… he hasn't told me how it was done but as you probably can tell he's working better than ever and I ache!" Toph answered with an aggravated undertone.

Lili lowered her head in a deep flush at Toph's brashness. She couldn't help feeling jealously rise up and the desire to just scream back at her cousin for being so insensitive.

"That was probably more than you wanted to know… huh Lili?"

"Yes your Majesty… so much more."

"I am sorry. I will be more sensitive in the future… as **I** attend him."

Lili picked up on the jab from her cousin and she felt the bite of the smirk that also crossed Toph's face when she said it. Never before had she desired to slap her more than now. Lili breathed in deeply and simply remembered her position and that she served in Toph's shadow.

"Thank you your Majesty… have you given any further thought to my request."

"I am considering it cousin… seriously… I am but first we have to deal with my mother."

That smirk again that flashed across the Princess' face again made Lili question the sincerity of her statement.

"Thank you again your Majesty… as for your mother, I convinced her to go to the study once I intercepted her while she was in route stating that you were taking a nap and very tired still. She sent me in to awaken you to get ready for the reception. She wants to do your kimono herself… her special fold on your sash and belts.

"Mom never trusted anyone to do it right except her. Remember how everyone raved over how perfect she made it..."

Aang now stirred as Toph voice started to rise with obvious annoyance above a whisper.

"Shhh…your Majesty… well I have to admit your Majesty, she does an outstanding job."

"Whatever… that's besides the point… I guess its time to get ready… I really need a hot bath."

"She said she will take care of that as well so that you two can have some private time."

Toph's eyes went wide with alarm at that news as she remembered what Suki told her about her physical condition which was probably more so now after their heated afternoon and the little airbender's propensity to leave his mark on her various body parts.

"Lili if my mom sees these hickies on me she'll know that Aang and I have been fooling around. Do you know what she'll do to the both of us?"

Lili shook at the prospect knowing some of her aunt's dark abilities and fearing for her Master's safety.

"You are her daughter and with you she'll be forgiving but the Avatar I fear will not bode so fortunate."

"Toph come out here now!" a familiar voice spoke in the little Princess' mind as though her mother was standing in the room.

"One minute mom… I have to get dressed." Toph directed her thoughts back to her mother.

"Come as you are darling I'm the only one here or I can come in…"

"No…no mom…I'm coming out okay…," she surrendered hanging her head and sliding out of Aang's arms, "hand me my robe Lili please."

Lili covered her mouth in astonishment at all the purplish blue marks on the Princess' light skin, especially on and around her breast and thighs. If one didn't know better it looked as though Toph had been seriously beaten. Aang had given Lili a few hickies but never like this.

She found Toph's robe in the corner of the room under Aang's fortunately unscathed by the couple's antics and she used the time to compose herself.

"Your Majesty," Lili was now able compose her thoughts after the inital shock though her voice was weak, "his markings cover your breast completely and all across your inner and upper th-thighs."

"I told that dunderhead he was sucking way too much and too hard but no he kept telling me I tasted…. _Oh so good_," she explained saying the last three words in a singsong tone.

Lili once more wanted to slap her for her wanton boasting, "That's beside the point your Majesty… your mother is no fool. She'll know who and what caused these marks."

The girls were silent now as Lili helped her on with the gold robe. Neither one could think of a way out of this as Aang peacefully snored away on the half broken bed.

"Should I wake him and advise him of the situation your Majesty? Maybe he can add his wisdom to ours."

"No Lili… let him dream because all too soon reality will barge in. Besides we're talking about Twinkle Toes here and wisdom is not his long pole."

Lili huffed her concession at that point and started to think about the rumors that swirled around her aunt.

"Can she hear your thoughts?" Lili asked as they walked towards the door.

Toph chuckled, "Nope frustrates the hell out of her too. It has to do with me inheriting the gift."

"Yo…you are one of …of them as well your Majesty?"

"Yep and it sucks big time but I'm officially a Truth-Sayer Lili."

Lili stumbled back away from the Princess as if in horror, "Can you hear my thoughts then!"

"That you wish to curl up along side Aang right now and perhaps slap me senseless… no Lili I can't read your mind," the self admitted Truth-Sayer came back with another wise cracking smirk.

The Countess stopped and gazed at her cousin. Her heart sped up as she gulped desperately trying to control her thoughts and fears not knowing what the Princess was going to do to her.

"C'mon Lili… I didn't have to read your mind to figure that one out. Besides despite the rumors a Truth-Sayer has to touch to enter the thoughts of another person… okay?" Toph explained feeling that somehow Lili did not quite believe her.

"Of… of course your Majesty… it is as you say…."

"Listen cousin," Toph spoke sternly pointing a finger in Lili's face, "I'm not going to yak-shit you on this one. Please I need you of all people to trust me."

Lili exhaled slowly as she thought about what Toph had said and studied her posture before stepping beside her again.

"Okay Toph… then don't yak-shit me either about my request. Have you considered it truthfully?"

"Yes and the answer is no… how can I give you a week just because my father is giving away my lover like candy… I just can't Lili… I just can't. You already have a special relationship with him… you were his first and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that."

"Thank you for finally being honest with me cousin… it is as I thought and this will not stop me from helping you. I have pledged you my service regardless. Now how do we cover up these indiscretions?"

"We say they came from Aang but that they are bruises that occurred in training. Do you think she'll by that Lili?"

"Nooo… and even if your mother was as dumb as a rock she wouldn't buy that one from what I just saw."

"Oh… it's that bad?"

"If only you could see… never mind… better that you didn't."

"Stupid Avatar," Toph spat as she crossed her arms, "though it was rather heavenly."

Lili again had that overwhelming impulse to lay hands on the cocky brat but bit her lip with a roll of her eyes.

"Pumpkin… I'm waiting."

"I have to pee Mom…I just woke up and you know I have to go when I just wake up… okay!" Toph thought back with a grimace.

"Okay dear but please hurry we have so much to do and I want my angel to look perfect."

"I hate it when she talks in my head," Toph complained putting her fingers against her temples, "she only does it to hurry me up."

Lili looked at her a bit confused, "You hear your mother in your head while she is in the study… how can that be?"

The earthbender sighed and scratched the back of her head not really wanting to go into any long drawn out conversation about it.

"Look Lili, Mom could always talk to me over a short distance in my head like across rooms. Remember at parties when I would just get up and go to her and no one heard her send for me."

"Yes… we all thought you just were being an attentive daughter."

"Yeah… that's what she wanted everyone to think as she screamed till my eyes ached and my ears bled in my head. When I got older I learned I could talk back by just thinking as if I were talking to her or even block her out completely. She later told me all Truth-Sayers can do this and some have longer ranges than others."

"Wow that is amazing your Majesty I think it…"

"It's a pain in the ass to have someone nag you in your head Lili that you can't even plug your ears to shut them up! So you just do whatever they ask for a little peace and quiet."

"Well that answers a lot…"

"What's that suppose to mean Countess? Are you trying to…"

Toph now winced as if in pain.

"Are you okay your Majesty… is your head hurting?"

The Princess shook her head no and simply pointed to it and with her had made the motion of someone talking. Lili now understood that mother and daughter were again involved in a private conversation.

"…so Toph that is why you have to look your best tonight," Poppy eventually finished.

"I understand mom… I already talked to dad about all this stuff and he approved everything for tonight. Lili and Fong have it all under control and I wanted to surprise you as to how grown up I can be."

"Ah… Pumpkin… my little baby… just come out here so I can see your beautiful face and give you a big hug and then I'll go… huh… and don't forget to wash your hands."

'Yes mom," Toph ended the communication out loud sardonically.

"What did she say your Majesty I mean…"

"Let's go Lili… I think I've convinced her to leave."

Lili and Toph scurried from the room as the little Princess made sure her robe stayed tightly closed. They walked anxiously across the sitting room to the study where Lili open the door for Toph who entered alone. She wished Lili had come in with her but this was to be mother/daughter time.

"My word Pumpkin it appears that quite a little scuffle happened in here. The desk and chairs are all out of place and these tapestries are…"

"Huh… yeah mom," she started rubbing the back of her neck, "one of my friends and I got into a little argument and it kind of blew up."

"Was it that Water Tribe girl? When I was in her mind I saw that you two have had a few fights."

"No this time it was Capt. Suki but we're friends again and that's what counts."

"Good… though you do have some strange friends. I'll make sure the stewards clean this up and also I've wanted to redecorate this room."

"Fine by me Mom… I can't see what it looks like anyway."

"Then you won't mind if I go look at you're bedroom and get some ideas as well?"

"Now… you have to do this now?" Toph whined throwing her head back in mock frustration and real fear, "what happened to we have to hurry?"

"Silly me… you know how easily distracted I am Pumpkin not like your father." Poppy said playfully observing Toph's tense demeanor, "Well let me see them?"

"See what who… who them?"

"Oh Pumpkin don't be coy…you know very well who I speak of… your new ladies. I know Amraji the Master Djinn came with gifts for you after your very impressive display."

"Mom I rather not…"

"Don't be like that Pumpkin… this is a part of who we are as much as eartbending and you should embrace it as well."

The Queen paused once again to observe her daughters downcast form before resuming, "You never told your friends that the reason you knew who was telling the truth was because you were a Truth-Sayer did you?"

"No…"

"Too ashamed?"

"I just thought they wouldn't understand and would think I was some kind of…"

"Witch… like your mother… I know what even my brothers and sisters say of me because I inherited the gift and not them," Poppy stated pursing her lips with a deep sigh, "is that what you were afraid of?"

Toph's face twisted as she cast her sightless gaze to the floor. Her silence stung Poppy's heart. She had hoped this would draw them closer.

"Oh I see… so you're ashamed of me as well," Poppy let out wiping her eyes.

"No mommy… I've never been ashamed of you… scared…okay terrified but never ashamed."

The Queen now turned towards her daughter with a pinkish tint in her cheeks and a huge smile on her face recognizing Toph's sincere statement stamped by their own particular brand of twisted humor.

"Oh my baby," she chimed hugging her to her breast, "you make me so very happy and proud."

"I'll never be ashamed of you or dad… I love you mommy," Toph replied warmly resting against her.

"Thank you Pumpkin… so will you show me your new ladies? I'm just asking… it would make mommy very happy Pumpkin. I know you're anxious to get dressed and all and the faster I go away the quicker you can get that done… right?"

"Okay mom… I'll get them out… but just for you," the Princess responded slipping from her mother's embrace, "really outside of a small conversation I've never officially met them."

"Well I am honored to be part of the unveiling. My mother was there when I first met my ladies and it took the edge off so to speak."

Strangely Toph did feel more relaxed with having her mother in the room to greet her new familiars. She walked over to her desk and bent down to get into the drawer in which she concealed them.

"Toph… come here dear," her mother suddenly requested

"But mom I thought you wanted to…."

"Later… please come here."

If it was hard to read Azula it was impossible to pick up on anything her mother did not want her to know. Toph warily now walked back over trying to discern what was going on.

When she got near enough her mother placed a strong arm over her shoulders.

Toph knew this feeling, "Ah… is something wrong mom?"

Poppy did not answer but instead walked her to the door of the study and quickly opened it. Toph could feel Lili and her change in position as she bowed her head to the floor before the Queen.

"Well Pumpkin… I really shouldn't call you Pumpkin anymore should I… niece Lili," Poppy started tersely, "that is such a childish name and by this evidence you are no longer a child… is she Countess! You have definitely surprised me and I see that you are all grown up… daughter… isn't she Countess Lili Soo Haan!," the Earth Kingdom Queen snarled vehemently glaring at Lili as she held Toph's robe top open, "BRING ME THAT AVATAR! And I mean NOW! I don't care if you have to pull him out of that room by his FUCKING balls!"

**I Need You…**

Everyone had seemed to disappear on her as the new sparkling clean and beautifully adorned Katara roamed the halls. The Queen's brunch was over but her father and Sala were nowhere to be found and she shuddered at the thought of what they might be doing so she refrained from going to his quarters.

Sokka wasn't in his room but she didn't mind the thought of interrupting his playtime with Suki since her brother had absolutely forbade her from having the same liberties with her new boyfriend who by the way was not in his apartment either.

The idea of him crashing at Toph's irked her some but not terribly. After their last run in she wasn't going to risk another go around.

"Look at them" she reasoned, "they are just like brother and sister anyway. Aang really doesn't go for the bossy demanding type of girl. If that were true he and Azula would have been making out rather than fighting."

The very thought caused the waterbender to laugh to herself and smile widely but it also gave her an idea.

Katara stopped a passing steward, "Would you happen to know where the Fire Lord is?"

"Yes milady… he is in the grand reception hall in the west wing." the young man answered with a bow and a blush as he had a hard time prying his eyes off of the beautiful azure eyed caramel colored girl.

"Thank you," Katara replied with a flirtatious smile and wink as she turned gracefully swiftly sailing down the hall.

"I could show you milady…"

Alas it was too late as the South Pole vixen was already out of sight leaving only a memory and the fragrance of dreams with the young brawny boy frozen in her wake as she had so many others.

Soon she arrived at the hall and went into the side entrance. There was an army of servants buzzing about preparing the room for the great event of the evening. The room was actually an amphitheater ringed by tables built into the riser. It was easy to spot the royals table at the pinnacle of the ellipses. Even over the clamor of the workers she could hear him down on the stage speaking softly to the director.

"So is this were I move to the right…"

"Yes Zuko and she'll move in behind you placing her arms around you like so," the director stepped behind the Fire Lord and demonstrated the action as Zuko nodded his understanding, "I hate it that Jin's not here to practice with you Fire Lord… but her condition does tire her out some."

"Well maybe I can help?" Katara called out as she walked down the stairs towards the stage.

"What a wonderful offer… Zuko isn't this fortunate…Zuko?"

The Fire Lord was pale with shock and mesmerized as he watched her approach.

"So… she is the one… huh," the director whispered with a nudge, "she is rather stunning… I believe that is the Lady… huh… what is her name?"

"Katara… her name is Katara," he finally breathed it out in a mere hush, "yes that is Lady Katara… how could you not know that."

The director shot him a knowing smile, "Of course it is foolish me… I'm just so forgetful like what do we do at the end of this song?"

Zuko's eyes flew open in remembrance even as his palms started to sweat and heart moved up into his throat.

"Easy Fire Lord… I wouldn't want you not to make it through to the end," the director said now turning his attention to the descending goddess, "yes please Lady Katara… we would definitely appreciate your help since his partner had to go rest and the Fire Lord still needs more practice."

"Well that really doesn't surprise me in the least," Katara commented smugly as she arrived on the stage, "he was always a slow learner… isn't that right… Zoo… Zoo?"

Zuko now recalled that their last meeting he had made an unwarranted advanced at the waterbender in the palanquin they shared. She obviously still remembered it and was giving him some grief over it.

"Look Katara… I am really sorry about what I did the…"

"I've already forgiven you Zuko… I was just messing with you. So are you doing a play or something?"

"Something like that," the director explain handing Katara a script, "It is a love song actually we are acting out… a rather popular one at the Queen's behest that the Fire Lord has so graciously consented to perform. The King is an incurable romantic."

"Well Zuko's singing should cure him."

"Ha, ha Katara… I can sing."

"He actually sings quite well Lady Katara but singing and performing has posed a bit of a strain for him."

"Like walking and thinking."

"She is quick Fire Lord… what did you do to get on her bad side?"

Zuko simply rubbed his forehead now and sighed deeply. He had it coming and was now willing to take it all as long as she was here with him and he was hearing that voice.

"I'm just teasing him… we've been through a lot and I think of Zuko like my big brother so I have to razz him some."

"Oh… now I understand my lady… I'm sure the Fire Lord shares your sentiments."

"Of course he does… don't you Zuko?" Katara asked with a babyish voice as she took his arm and hugged it close to her body laying her head on his shoulder much like Toph had done her.

Zuko swallowed hard and had to remind himself to breath as the press of her body sent his heart and breathing spiraling out of control. He now looked over and fell into those two huge cerulean pools she called eyes and all coherent thought drifted away.

"Well don't you Zuko…"

"Don't I what?" he yammered.

"Think of me like a sister?"

"Yeah… of course… of course Katara… just like you say?" the Fire Lord finally replied trying to regain his wits.

The director found it all amusing and even thought it would make a good romantic comedy in the future, "Yes… we'll go with that… in fact Lady Katara I do know brothers and sisters who think of each other in this fashion." "_By the gods lets just pray they don't breed_." he whispered as he turned to nobody in conclusion.

"Did you say something more?"

"Why no my Lady… I was just… huh… clearing my throat."

"Okay so lets get do this romantic… huh… whatever… I'm excited."

This was very obvious as the waterbender had not let go of the strapping firebender's arm and she was wiggling now in anticipation causing Zuko's excitement to increase even more.

"Well first Lady Katara we pry you away from your… ahem… brother… who for the purpose of the play will be your lover. Do you have a boyfriend now?"

"Oh yes and he's the…"

"He's the Avatar," Zuko interjected his jaw tightening; "her boyfriend is Avatar Aang."

"Oh… quite a formidable boyfriend indeed wouldn't you say Fire Lord."

"Aang is my pupil and one of my best friends. I'm happy for him and Katara."

"Sure you are… lets just go with that Zuko. Emotions are what we want… the more the better."

"Now you Lady Katara… how long have you and the Avatar been dating?"

"We started this week though we've known each other for over a year."

"Ooh, new love… hot… steamy… intense…. Yes?"

"Well… almost," Katara admitted, "First time I chickened out and the next time he belonged to my best friend…"

"What…"

"You really don't want to go there," Zuko cut in, "it's a very long story."

"Well any way… we haven't heated up yet… so not so steamy but a few really good kisses… my man can kiss me into the Spirit World. I really wish I knew how he became such a great kisser overnight."

The Fire Lord suddenly turned away and blew out his cheeks as he started choking violently and turning bright red.

"Zuko are you ok?"

"Yes Katara… (cough) I just need… (cough) a drink of water I'll be alright… (cough). I'll go get one."

"Nonsense brother… I'm a waterbender and you can get a drink from me."

Zuko looked at her in bewilderment as the master waterbender put her hands out in front of her palms facing inward and started to slowly draw them together as a shimmering sphere of water began to coalesce between them.

"Open wide!"

Zuko simply obeyed as a stream peeled away from the radiant blue sphere and into his mouth. The look of bliss on his face amazed the director. Katara now cut off the feed and offered the man some and he opened as well. He soon found out why Zuko had such a dreamy look as the cool sweet water filled his mouth in such a refreshing way. He almost wanted to cry when it ended.

"Sorry boys… all gone."

"That was splendid Lady Katara…ah I've never tasted anything so pure."

"Well I used my healing powers to remove anything unclean first that's why I can't make a lot. I just wanted to give you a treat to say thank you for letting me help."

"Then I am truly honored," the director remarked with a deep bow, "this will be an experience I will cherish for the rest of my life."

Katara blushed magenta under her dark skin and the director could see how any man could fall for this woman of elegance and beauty.

"Now that we have been refreshed let's review what we are going to rehearse," the director started up again, "Okay… are you ready Zuko? You haven't said a thing."

Zuko simply nodded.

Katara started to snicker at Zuko demeanor, "Oh he's so cute when he's being all moody isn't he."

The firebender tried to turn his face away from the luscious pouty lips of the waterbender as she continued to tease him. He wondered what would happen if he just reached out and tasted them… surely now one could blame him… she being so gorgeous and just asking for it sticking them out there like that…

"Why are you looking at me like that Zuko?"

"Hmm…"

"I said… why are you looking at me like I am some piece… of…of meat and if I have to repeat myself it will be accompanied by my water whip… Fire Lord or not… do you understand that!"

"I wasn't looking at you like a piece of meat Katara… more like fish with that funny face you were making."

"My face," Katara exclaimed now feeling about one it, "… what's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing a cod fish wouldn't love with you sticking your lips out like one."

Zuko saw those blue eyes darken like a growing storm approaching and he knew from experience the waterbender was more inclined to give it out rather than take it.

"Sorry Katara I was just trying to tease you back… a little."

"Very funny… not… and you're not very good at it hotman."

"Ok… I said I'm sorry… can we just drop all the teasing now!"

"You are a hothead hotman," Katara said with a snort and a laugh, "Aang taught me that one."

"Yeah and he's got a lot more he needs to teach you..."

"What's that suppose to mean… you… you… Fire Lord!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult," Zuko asked as he cocked his head to the side, "because in case you have forgotten… I am the Fire Lord."

"Well in case you have forgotten without me you wouldn't be and I rest my case," she bragged wagging her head.

"Huh?"

The director was trying to remember all this dialogue so that he could relay it to a scribe. He wished he had one here now to get it fresh.

"Please Fire Lord… don't try to figure it out you'll just get a headache," he warned.

"Too late… my head is starting to pound," Zuko exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sit down over here and hold still you big baby," Katara snapped playfully as she bent just enough water out of the air this time to cover her hand and made it glow lightly placing it to his head after swatting his hand away, "… fighting you in a battle of wits is hardly even a challenge."

Zuko was now sitting on the small love seat for the song/play he and Jin were to perform. He didn't move… he didn't speak… he just melted under her touch as his eyes rolled up into his head.

"All too soon this slice of heaven ended as well."

"Is momma's baby waby all better now?"

"Yes mommy… I feel much better now," he played along keeping his eyes closed.

"Good," she gently told him caressing the side of his chin as his head was still tilted back. Zuko smiled and moaned slightly at her touch. Katara now put her thumb and index finger together positioning them in the center of the clueless firebender's forehead with a wicked grin she applied pressure to her index finger until it slipped past her thumb with an evil pop.

(THUMP) "OW! Katara why did you do that?"

"Because I ain't nor will I ever be your momma! So get whatever sick little demented dreams you're harboring out of that stupid head of yours."

As he now rubbed the red spot between his eyes he thought of a witty comeback but almost bit his tongue off to keep it from slipping out.

"Now that's a good boy… just like I like them… silent and dumb."

Zuko's mind tried to overrule his will as another great quip filled his head at her goading. The Fire Lord's jaw clinched tighter and his neck stiffened in pain.

"Well I'm impressed… two opportunities and you've used great restraint Zuko."

"Well thank you Katara"

"I glad you know when you've been out classed."

"HEY… I've said nothing of the sort… I was just trying to keep the peace… Katara."

"Whatever Zuko…. believe what you want… I know how fragile your ego is."

"My ego is not fragile."

"Whatever you say… excuses, excuses, excuses… and I heard gritting your teeth like that is not good for them? You'll be gumming your food by the time you're Iroh's age."

"By Agni you're infuriating…."

"Anybody by Agni would be infuriating by what I understand of that hothead…"

"Now you've gone too far Katara…"

Katara and Zuko continued their heated bantering as the director could not contain himself any longer. He was on the floor with a sharp stick jabbing it into the thick of his hand using his own blood to write down all that was transpiring on the back of a crumpled piece of parchment.

"What are you doing…" Katara asked finally taking the time to notice the very happy man looking like a child at play, "are you writing down our conversation?"

"Of course not… that would be rude of me… I just found inspiration in your poise and style lady Katara."

"Oh… well otherwise I would have had to perhaps teach you a lesson on manners… but seeing that you were inspired by me… that's okay?"

Zuko slapped his forehead again making it beet red at the apparent subterfuge. He just again decided to keep his mouth clammed shut.

"Well Lady Katara… Fire Lord Zuko lets get back to the rehearsal. I believe I was explaining…"

"How completely incompetent Zuko is?"

"Noted Lady Katara…. and that is why he needs your special assistance to get him through this performance."

"Admit you need me Zuko," Katara suddenly demanded.

"Wha… why would I do that… why would I even want too?"

"Because you do… he says so," she pointed towards the director, "so now you need to admit it!"

This was actually harder than he wanted to really say as her eyes seemed to drill into his soul. He needed her help with Azula and a part of him said that she had even helped him find his path. Why was just saying the truth so damn difficult.

"And if I don't… what then?"

"Well the two of you did look rather close when I came in… maybe you would prefer it that way?" those big eyes being far too suggestive now.

"I need you Katara please help me," the word suddenly spilling quickly from the Fire Lord's mouth all on their own.

The Water Tribe girl stared at him for a moment as if deciding if his rushed request was enough before she addressed the director again, "Okay… now what is this all about?"

The director began again and this time got all the way to the end scene, "…and as you hold your final notes your mouths come ever closer until they unite in a passionate fiery kiss."

Zuko stared at his dark brown haired friend for her reaction. He was expecting everything for screaming to her infamous water whip but she simply nodded her understanding to the director and then faced him.

"Okay… let's get going."

"You mean you're okay with this Katara?"

"It's just acting Zuko. It's not like it means anything. Do you want my help or not?"

"Yeah I want your help… I already said I needed you," he agreed trying to mute his excitement.

"So what do we do next and where is this music?"

"Here is your part Lady Katara and I'll help you sing it if you are not familiar with it," the director announced with a huge smile, "O my… I forgot to ask you something very important."

"And what is that?"

"Can you sing?"

**Allegiance**

Suki addressed her small contingent with an air of pride and confidence, "Today we have found the Earth Queen of prophesy and as your captain I have given her our sacred vow to follow her commands as it is dictated by our code."

Lopi shook her head in disbelief, "But Captain the Earth Queen is bound to the Avatar and she is an earthbender. Everyone knows the Avatar's girlfriend is a waterbender."

"…Yeah," Onija spoke out, "and doesn't it say that she is to be of ancient royal blood? I don't think Katara is of royal blood at all."

"You are all correct," Suki agreeded, "It also says that she has a command of metals and will have helped to end a great struggle."

The obtuse warrior Lopi now stroked her chin in thought, "So Captain are you telling us that you are an earth and metal bender now?"

"No… you idiot," Mioshi shouted out in frustration, "she speaks of the Princess… she's the Earth Queen!"

"Ooh! So does the Avatar know that the Princess is his girlfriend?" Lopi asked innocently as Mioshi growled having to be held back by Suki.

"Of course he does… they are seeing each other moron," Mulahu the quietest and the youngest proclaimed.

"But this is to remain a secret for Kyoshi Warriors alone until the time of it's unveiling. The waterbender is totally unaware of our bond or the Princess' connection to the Avatar and it must stay this way." Suki commanded, "Now all here remove your daggers… we take a blood oath to uphold this secret and serve our Queen even as we do the Avatar."

The troop swore their undying loyalty to their new found Queen Toph Bei Fong with a cut of their palms and wrapping it with a red sash.

With that business concluded Lopi now brought up a new issue, "Did you see the Avatar and are we all companions?"

Suki looked around the room at ever hopeful and hungry face, "We can talk about that later… is your pleasure all you think of Lopi."

"Nope… I'll pleasure him as well and as his companion I'll be able to go all night and day the legend says."

The other warriors giggled all except for Mulahu who kept a rather intense gaze fixed on her captain.

"Mulahu… why are you looking at me like that?"

"I see him in you Captain. Do you not want to share with us? We are all Seqalu and we feel the same in his presence. The outsider is gone back home and will not interfere."

"I said that we will talk about this later and of course you see him in me… I am his companion!"

The giggling had stopped now as four sets of envious eyes focused on the Fan Master and she could feel their brooding jealousy.

Mulahu stood pulling her katana, "You would have him all for yourself! You don't deserve to be our leader!"

Suki looked at the young girl and remembered that she was not quite thirteen. Aang had said that this was tied into age and so the youngest was really feeling the desire.

"Mulahu… put your sword away… I will get you an audience with the Avatar as soon as I can young one."

"Y-you promise?"

"I swear on Kyoshi herself."

The young warrior's body was still shaking from the unreleased adrenaline as she sheathed her sword nodding her head and smiling at Suki.

"I had hoped to talk about this later but since the subject is now breached I guess we can do it now. The Princess and the Avatar are tightly involved…"

"So we would all be companions in the usual order right," Onija asked."

"The Princess does not understand our ways…"

"Not true," Lopi interjected, "You are marked by her."

"It was just a kiss… given in play at first before I knew who she was and now she means so much more to me… to us all."

"So is the Queen now your companion as well… Captain?"

The malice in Lopi voice was quite clear even as her hand was on the hilt of her sword. Suki had understanding for the young Mulahu but would not tolerate insubordination from a known upstart like Lopi.

"Are you questioning my integrity in this matter private?"

"Not at all captain," Lopi said slyly firming up her grip, "I was just thinking you may have left out some parts of the story for your own benefit."

"That would be questioning the captain's integrity Lopi," Mioshi clarified, "and I think you should take your hand away from that katana if you value your life."

Mioshi had now positioned herself between Lopi and Suki ready to defend her leader.

"Stand down Sergeant… this is my fight if the private so foolishly chooses to challenge me."

Even as she said the words Lopi sprang at her drawing her blade in a sweeping arc. It all looked to be in slow motion for the Fan Master as she stepped inside the swing and took hold of Lopi's wrist and with a full twist of her upper body threw the insolent warrior crashing into the granite wall where she slumped semi-conscious with loud groans.

Suki immediately recognized that this was far beyond her natural ability and must be some carryover from the rage. The three other warriors looked at her in awe and approval.

"So captain… what is the Avatar like in bed?" Mioshi inquired, "does he live up to the legends?"

"We have yet to bond…"

"Please captain," little Mulahu pleaded with her big sad eyes, "We all know only a bonded companion shares the strength of an Avatar. Tell us so we can dream of the day you already know… please?"

Suki sighed and looked into four hopeful faces as even Lopi had crawled back over into the group still groggy from her fall. What was she going to tell them? Toph and Lili were the experts but still she knew the legends and she had kissed him… twice.

"Okay girls… the legends are true!"

* * *

**Chapter 51: The King's Reception Rehearsal**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes: The song is called 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' and you can easily Google it. I like the Savage Garden version. Only one chapter left and then the Epilogue.**_

_**I want to say sorry in advance for teasing the Zutarans… you bunch are just so gullible.**_

_**A few more twists and turns with a notable surprise… enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the United States of America or the Avatar: the Last Airbender**_

_**Now on with the Story!]**_

**King's Reception – Rehearsals**

**Tweeking**

The Kyoshi Captain had finished telling her troops the saucy tale of her adventures with the young Avatar and the spunky Princess. Yes she embellished speaking of her fantasy with the young couple as if it had been fulfilled and she joined them in there moment of ecstasy. Her eyes were closed as she spoke and she could see them plainly, hear them and smell them as if she were still in that room. Her breathes were short and filled with fervor making speaking difficult but the others encouraged their captain to press through the passion and complete the interlude as they lived it out vicariously with her. By the end all were flushed and trembling especially Mulahu.

"I-I must be next my captain… please… I must."

"I know," Suki breathe out heavily looking at the young girl now on her knees, "I never thought I would feel desire like this but for you Mulahu it must be…"

"MY BLOOD BOILS!" the young warrior exclaimed through gritted teeth as her eyes were partially rolled up into her head, "Get him for me!"

"Mulahu you're still a virgin," Mioshi commented, "what a great honor to be parted by the Avatar. I truly envy you… no pain only pleasure."

Onija stepped over and put a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "I'm sure Capt. Suki will make sure he will be gentle with you…"

"No… I want him to tear at me like a wild moose-lion in full rut!"

The other women laughed at their naïve colleague each inwardly wishing to trade places with her.

"One more thing I must tell you all about the Avatar," Suki mentioned gaining their attention.

"Does he have a cock as long as my forearm?" the recovered Lopi asked with a sinful smile and a lick of her lips.

"No… not quite that long but there is something much more serious… there are others."

"Then you Captain will have the honor of taking their heads in the rage," Lopi proclaimed with pride.

"Normally I would but I have sworn to the Avatar himself to see them all as companions."

"By the hosts of the Nether World," Mioshi now confronting her leader, "why would you do such a thing?"

"As you all know his people are no more and he is the last of his kind. We on the hand are sterile until we are no longer bonded. If we kill all his future babies' mommas then he'll have a very difficult time restoring balance to the world."

"There is a way we can bear children for him as well," Onija informed them, "legend says that many companions fell in love with their Avatars and provided them with children… Kyoshi herself…"

"Kyoshi was Seqalu," Lopi argued. "it only makes sense that she would still bear children with her companion who was also Seqalu."

"No, Onija is correct Lopi," Suki interjected, "there is an herb that we can take that will restore our normal cycles and allow us to bear children… if you so choose."

"Do we still keep the connection and power?" Lopi asked with her hand again to her chin.

"Yes, it has nothing to do with the passion of desire and our connection to the Avatar legend says," Onija explained, "only that when you bear the child it still hurts like hades… no exception there."

"I would bear him an army," Mulahu growled in her heat, "if he were here right now to do me."

The other women now really started to laugh as the girl was huffing and sighing at whatever fantasy was passing through her mind.

"I will see if they have some togoas root here," Suki told her troop, "that will cut down on the craving until you have bonded."

"But what of you Captain," Mioshi asked with deep concern, "your lover is not Seqalu and so will not share in the power… how will he be able to satisfy you any longer? Let me be your companion as well captain and I will fill your lack once I have bonded with the Avatar."

Suki had long known of Mioshi's feelings for her and at the moment the idea sounded tempting. Would Sokka go for it? If it were only Mioshi joining them then maybe she could talk him into that but she could never see him allowing her to be with Aang."

"Thank you Mioshi… your offer brings me peace but I still have much to consider before it gets that far. As for you ladies please get some rest until I can secure the root and stay together. Onija keep a very close eye on Mulahu just in case she desides to take matters in her own hands…"

"I really don't think that would be enough Captain the way she's looking," Lopi joked.

Even Suki couldn't help but to chuckle at that one, "Okay settle down… watch over one another. We are not at home and we need to act accordingly. This is the first time in over 150 years that anyone has been beset by the desire and so the world has forgotten it and us. Let's keep to the shadows of history for a little while longer," the Fan Master now turned to her distressed member," Mulahu I will talk to Aang for you so that he can alleviate the call."

"You have my undying gratitude," the girl moaned out as sweat poured down her face even through the heavy makeup.

Suki recognized that she had to do something for the girl fast and wondered what Aang's take on this would be. Mulahu was quite fetching and as a warrior physically fit. She was developed for her age many thinking her a few years older so Aang should have no issues with bonding with her… however… Suki had an issue.

She wanted to be first… the right, the privilege, the honor was hers and the Avatar had taken that from her on a technicality and now a more age appropriate member would supplant her? The notion was unbearable as she left her unit to contemplate her next move.

As she strolled down the marble hall Suki marveled at the enormous power that coursed through her even for that short period of time when she experienced the rage and wondered what its counterpart; the rapture, would have been like to experience. The legends spoke of days of ecstasy drawing upon the power of the Avatar Spirit to fuel the desire.

Pictures of those ears crossed her mind as she remembered how much she wanted him in oh so many wicked ways. Was it really her or was the Avatar Spirit providing the imagination as well?

"I love Sokka dammit and I must remember that," she reprimanded herself, "I'll just turn this to my advantage like any smart warrior."

Whatever it was she definitely could play out all those nasty ideas with Sokka for the time being until and if the desire overtook her again.

"So Suki girl… how are things shaping up," she asked herself, "maybe now 98% Sokka and 2% Aang or was it 95% Sokka and 5 %Aang?" Suki sighed shaking her head trying to get a clear handle on the situation. The Fan Master saw both the boys on a scale of emotions and desire in her heart. "Okay," she finally decided, "… love… pure love 100% Sokka without a doubt. Sexual desire 50/50… no not 50/50," she heard a low sultry voice deep within reveal, "you want all of that bald monk just like she had him. You want him between your thighs as well!" Now Suki again saw the bedroom scene but this time it wasn't Toph Aang was pleasing it was her and she was smoldering just like Mulahu.

"Oh by the earth I want that link back," she now personally confessed, "to be one with that much power and raw pleasure… I need to feel it again… just once more… his lips… his touch… I need…"

**Icing the Fire**

The director now moved around the stage as he positioned Katara on the love seat. Explaining the scene, "Okay Katara I need you to imagine that your lover and yourself have just had a terrible spat…"

"A spat or a fight?"

"Well what's the difference to you?"

"Well a spat is like a little disagreement…"

"Something she has everyday," Zuko threw in.

"Watch it Fire Lord… he was talking to me."

"Sorry Katara…"

"Hmph… anyways… a fight is a real heartbreaker that will make you think if you will ever see each other again.

"Ok then let me rephrase my directions… you just had a fight… a most grievous fight that has very much concerned you about your future with your love," the director reiterated waving his hands in the air as if conjuring the image, "he has walked out on you and left you crying on the seat here."

"That bastard… I'm going to…"

"No, no… Katara you're not angry… you're very sad. He has deeply disappointed you to the point that you ache. You put your faith in him… you believed in him and trusted him and then he turned on you. Have you ever had someone do that to you before?"

Katara cut her eyes over at the now very red Fire Lord, "Oh yeah… a couple of times."

"Well then this will be easy for you to recall the emotion…"

"I rather not…"

"But Lady Katara it is needed for the song to work."

"But something happened…"

The director looked closely at Katara and saw the deep sadness shadow her normally bright eyes, "That's exactly what I'm looking for my Lady… I know it hurts… but soon the pain will be gone. Can you bear it for a little while?"

She swallowed hard and nodded to him even as her blue eyes glistened and cheeks reddened.

"Ok Zuko now…"

The director stopped talking as he looked at the downcast firebender just on the edge of apparently crying himself.

"Perfect," the director simply commented softly, "Conductor start the music please."

The orchestra started to play and Zuko slowly approached the love seat as Katara's head laid upon its arm and she looked to be crying her shoulders shaking. It moved him so deeply that his own tears spilled from the sides of his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to bring her joy… the song… yes the song!

"I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy…" he started slowly kneeling beside her, "I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need… I love you more with every breath…Truly madly deeply do …"

Katara now looked up to him and joined him in song, "…I will be strong I will be faithful 'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living, a deeper meaning…yeah…."

He now stood and took her hands and she rose from the seat gazing at him with a loving smile even as they continued to harmonize through the chorus.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Zuko now slipped in behind her hugging her waist as they swayed to the music and she leaned her head back against his shoulder and he opened the next verse.

"And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry…

She now blushed deeply with a huge smile even as her tears rolled down her soft tan cheeks and she picked up her lines, "The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of… The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you…"

Katara now turned into him and they moved apart except for keeping their hands joined.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..."

They moved in a waltz like dance spinning and turning but not loosing eyes contact as they stayed in sync in movement in voice and movement now.

"Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..."

The couple now moved back to the love seat sitting side by side hands clasped between them.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..."

They held the last note and now tilted their heads and as the music started to fade and the note drew out they got closer and closer… Zuko closed his eyes preparing for the touch of her soft lips feeling her sweet warm breath when suddenly she tapped the bottom of his chin with their hands causing his open mouth to snap shut. She then gave him a peck on the nose.

"Well that was fun don't you think Zuko?"

The Fire Lord sat across from the blue eyed waterbender totally stupefied as she just slipped out of the intensely romantic mood like changing shoes. Had he misread her… the flashes of an intimate smile… eyes seductive and calling… face flush as their hands joined and fingers interlaced? Could Katara really be that good of an actress so soon?"

The director, conductor and orchestra stood and gave them an ovation. Katara blushed with a big grin stood and curtsied for them.

"My dear woman I have not been so moved by a voice since…" the man got so choked up he could not continue speaking as he walked up to her with such admiration in his gaze it made Katara purse he lips and look down.

"Indeed director," the Conductor broke in, "not since the little Songbird of Gaoling."

The Master Waterbender stiffened as that title broke in on her moment like a stone through a plate glass window. Her eyes rose to capture the Conductor with a distinctive twitch. The bespectacled little man shrank back under her intimidating stare.

"Did you say Gaoling?"

"Y-yes my Lady… Gaoling."

"And would this little Songbird you speak of… would she happen to be blind?"

"Why yes… she is your friend the Royal Princess my Lady," the director filled in observing the happenings with growing interest.

"SHIT!"

The expletive caused everyone to look at her with raised eyebrows all except the director who only smiled informing Katara, "She performs tonight my Lady in honor of the Avatar and…"

"SHE WHAT! That Rock Rat never mentioned anything of the sort to me and to be singing for my boyfriend… grhhhhh… I never should have trusted her!"

"Well what if I could arrange that you also do a performance for the Avatar as well since the King has dedicated this reception to him and who better than his girlfriend to deliver such an honor."

Katara's face now broke into a devious smile, "Yes… I see your point… who indeed is better suited than me and it would be a total surprise even to that dirty… I mean the Princess?"

"Yes totally… I think it would be much more… ahem… let's say appreciated that way."

"Agreed." Katara looked over at the firebender still sitting in frustration, "Zuko you better keep your mouth shut as well if you know what's good for you."

"Are you threatening the Fire Lord Katara?"

"Yes and do you have a problem with that?"

"Huh… no… just wanted to get clarification."

"So director, what do you suggest I sing?"

"I have a piece that is as hot and sultry as the Fire Nation in the summertime?"

"I like where you going so far… please tell me more." She asked taking the man's arm.

**Plead for Mercy**

Being blind Toph never actually felt really exposed until this moment as her mother held open her robe to display her bruised bosom. She felt the heat in her cheeks as she turned her head to the side in shame. Finally she felt the release of her robe and she bunched it up to her chest still feeling her mother's steel grip locked about her. Toph didn't bother to struggle instead submitted attempting to control her fear and tears.

Lili stood and started walking towards the bedroom her own heart racing from the fear for her master who stilled slumbered peacefully inside.

"Stop Lili," Toph commanded in a flat voice, "don't go in there and wake him. Let him sleep he needs his rest."

Lili stopped and once again bowed with her head to the floor before the Queen really unsure of what else to do.

The Princess now winced in pain as she felt her mother's hold become akin to a vice on her shoulders. Toph had stood in combat with grown men but only a few people she could really say had the physical strength to exceed hers and the woman she called mother was one of them. Her father used to joke how Poppy carried him over the threshold first. She wasn't really sure if it came to blows if even Aang could contend.

"You would defy my direct orders Pumpkin?"

"I'll do anything to protect Aang," Toph answered though the strain.

"Would you fight me as well then," Poppy whispered into her ear, "Truth-Sayer to Truth-Sayer."

The young earthbender's face grimaced as her body began to shake her voice faint and filled with fear, "Please mommy… oh please… you know I've never begged you for anything but now I'm begging… please."

"Keep your place Countess I am not pleased with you either," the Queen instructed as she guided her daughter back into the study closing the door behind them.

Lili used the servile position she was now in to pray as she was terrified of what was to befall her and Aang. She knew that crossing the Queen always drew a stiff penalty and being a relative did not mean mercy would be shown in fact it often meant the opposite.

As soon as they entered the study Poppy released her blind daughter who toppled to the stone floor trying to keep her robe closed.

"Such modesty Toph… you used to run around naked without a whim. I could barely keep clothes on you up till your 10th birthday and now you cling to that robe as if it were your life. Stand before me and open it… I will see what you are concealing child of mine."

Toph was whimpering now as she slowly stood and turned to face her mother with her face pointing away.

"I am still chaste mother…" Toph testified as she opened the robe and heard her mothers gasp of shock, "it only looks bad."

The backhand slap that connected went across the Princess' face spun her about and down to the floor while instantly Toph tasted blood and felt her lower lip swelling.

"Don't lie to me anymore child," echoed not only in her natural ears but in her mind as well.

Toph was totally disoriented and sought to gain some equilibrium as she felt herself being hefted by her collar from the floor and hurled into the high back chair nearly toppling it over.

"Pumpkin you know how much mommy hates it when you lie to her."

"I'm not lying mm-mom-mmee-," she countered now breaking down in tears holding out her quivering hands, "look into my mind and see."

"Toph you know that will not work anymore on you. You are far too strong for that technique… I will summon the Djinns and they will…"

"NO!" she screamed withdrawing into the chair pulling her knees to her chest.

"Well I can always check you physically I guess if you prefer that."

"I'd prefer my mother would believe me."

"And I would prefer that my daughter wasn't a lying scheming whore. I guess neither of us got what we wanted now did we? There of course is the third option I mentioned."

"Fight you?"

"Yes Toph… Sayer to Sayer… you win I go away as if nothing happened."

"And if you win Mother?"

"I get the Avatar."

The look of utter shock and incoherency that now was on the Earth Kingdom's Princess' face was beyond description.

Toph slowly unfurled with a growing rage building that started her moving away from her fear to… hate.

"What did you just say mother?"

"I said if I win then I make the Avatar mine Toph… I take over his mind and make him my servant."

"You can't do that to Aang! He… he's done you no wrong and he's helped…"

"Himself to my daughter it seems. For that he has forfeited his freedom and we can always use the power of the Avatar to rebuild the Kingdom even faster."

"I won't let you do that to him mother."

"So fight it is. Good I was thinking you had lost your nerve in that bed along with your purity."

Toph sighed deeply shaking her had while she wrung her hands on abject frustration. This was the feeling that she used to have boxed in Gaoling.

"You know I am inexperienced at such things mother. Why would you want me to fight you knowing that I'll probably lose?" I'll do anything for him and know this is for him."

"Is he that good a lover?," Poppy inquired with a raised brow and biting at her lower lip, "Perhaps I'll pair him up and watch in the girl's mind how he truly performs…"

"MOTHER!"

"Or I could just give him to that Water Tribe girl and send them on their way."

The second suggestion made Toph relax a bit and she sat back in the chair holding her head.

"Just kidding Pumpkin… I'll take her as well and watch the two of them go at it like rabbiroos… oh won't that be fun!"

The knife like sharpness in Poppy's voice just infuriated Toph as she now sprang to her feet and tried to earthbend only to have nothing happen.

"No, no, honey… Sayer duel. I blocked that earthbending chi of yours thinking that you would resort to it sooner or later even against your own mother."

'I don't know who you are but my mother would never do such atrocious things."

"Well I thought my daughter wouldn't be fucking the Avatar. So are we even yet? Better get your articles Toph… believe me you'll be needing them… and will you stop sniveling."

The earthbender slowly stood up wiped her nose with the back of her hand making her mother cringe and shuffled over to desk having only very limited vision with her chi block partially blocked as it were and removed the seamless block of metal.

"I need to bend to open this," she informed her mother.

"Press between your thumb and forefinger and then in the middle of your wrist… hard. That will allow you to bend with that hand only. Please don't try to go any further or you'll make mommy even angrier."

Toph followed the simple instructions and when she touched the block felt the metal yield to her commands as a run started at its middle and continued horizontally around the complete diameter. She lifted off the top and removed the smaller ornate box that contained the articles.

"Hello mistress," the voices said as she grasped the box, "we are so happy that we will finally meet you."

The voices were not only in perfect sync but in harmony as well which was kind of unnerving to Toph. She sat the box on the desk and when she touched it opened of it's own accord.

"Well hurry up… I haven't got all day Toph we do have a reception to get ready for." Poppy again scolded her seeing how slowly she was moving.

"Please mommy I'm begging you…"

"So are you conceding the fight Toph and giving me your Avatar?"

"I'd die first," she snarled at her mother looping on the first bracelet.

"Now that's my girl," Poppy exclaimed with an air of pride, "never beg… even if you know you're going to lose. Keep your pride intact as a lady because in the end it will be all you have to rely on."

"Are you going to lecture me to death or are we going to fight. I still need to take a bath and get dressed… _mother."_

The Princess was finished with trying to ask for mercy as she slipped the other band on. They suddenly went from wide hoops to form fitting around her wrists. They were so light and comfortable it would be easy to forget they were on.

Toph was taken back at how startling clear the room and everything in it appeared and she wasn't using earthbending or natural vision. She could see textures and colors her mother standing with her usual elegant stance but her eyes were closed as well.

"It's called second sight and its one of the benefits of your articles."

"How does it compare to natural sight?"

"It is so much truer and purer than natural vision. Day or night is all the same. Some sayers blind themselves so that they will use second sight all the time. Personally I think it's a disgusting habit and should be banned… it gives us a bad reputation… walking around with empty eye sockets…"

"Like controlling people and peeping into their lives doesn't?"

The Queen shot her daughter a hard stare knowing that for the first time in their relationship she could really see it.

"Well that's your opinion but I think we truly see the world when we are using it."

"That's what Aang says about me using my earthbending sight."

"Then you should appreciate this then because it is probably closer to natural vision then your earthbending one and you can gaze upon the face of your lover and even look into his eyes… if you win."

With that Poppy struck her rings together and black mist swirled out and within seconds her two familiar ladies were kneeling before her.

"What is your bidding my mistress," they asked together in a voice that chilled the little Princess to her core.

"We duel for possession of my daughter's lover after she told me she was no longer interested in him and broke our pact."

Toph raised an eyebrow at how her mother stated the phrase to Thing 1 and Thing 2, "So mother … is this more about your wounded pride than anything else?"

"No Pumpkin… it's to teach you a lesson about keeping your word. You told me you weren't interested after I exerted great effort on your behalf and you know nothing is free even with the Djinns. So now I find out that you have gone back to him without offering first to make remuneration for my work on your endeavor. This cannot be tolerated."

"Ok… mom I understand now and I apologize. What must I do to make amends?"

"Give me the Avatar Toph," she requested once more with a dark voice.

The Master Earthbender now Truth-Sayer clanked her bracelets together and waited… and waited but still nothing happened. She struck them together again and still no appearance.

Her mother started to snicker which infuriated her and she began to bang them into one another repeatedly swearing at them, "What the hell is wrong with you two lazy bitches…"

The Queen was openly laughing, "Hahaha… you have to summon them by name if even in your mind, hahaha"

"How am I supposed to know their cursed names."

"Well dear it's written on the bands. Now that you can see them you will be able to read it."

"Well that would make sense if I had ever been taught to read… I believe you and dad just thought I would be alright being married off to some clown and making babies."

"Oh… yes… that is a mistake I've been meaning to remedy. Here in Ba Sing Se there is a teacher who instructs the blind on reading with clay tablets and raised lettering but we can discuss this later… for the time being you can just ask them their names."

Toph now grumbled crossly, "Why didn't you say that in the first place instead of having me make a fool of myself."

She focused her thoughts on her bracelets, "So… huh… what's your names?"

"I am Anromia daughter of the High Priest Bulbeista here to serve your Highness," came the first reply, "and I am Tsimi daughter of King Gorth here to serve you as well."

Toph rubbed her head, "Will you two knock off that highness stuff. I am just your run of the mill princess and so…"

"You are not a Princess," Tsimi corrected her, "the daughters of a high priest and a king would never be given to a common princess… Earth Queen"

"Okay… okay just don't call me that in front of my mother is all I'm saying."

"We understand your Highness… will your Majesty be acceptable?" Anromia asked with a definite lilt of respect in her tone.

"Sure… whatever… so now I need you two to get your butts out here to my world."

"As you command," they spoke and a golden vapor from one bracelet and silver from the other poured out until they took the form of the two Djinns.

The one from the gold mist had long midnight blue hair that went to the center of her back in a single thick braid wrapped in a white ribbon. She had dark bronze skin pointed ears and solid gold eyes. Toph noted that she was quite buxomly with a very narrow waist and wide round hips dressed in a series of overlapping sheer veils that draped over the front of her breast connecting to a bright gold choker with what appeared to be a diamond at its center by thin chains leaving her back exposed. Her trousers were of the same material with gold bands at the waist and ankles. If one looked closely most of the details of this Djinn's anatomy were visible through her clothing. She was slightly taller than her mother's ladies dwarfing the earthbender and very muscular as well.

The next one to Toph's surprise was just a head taller than the Princess. She had long flowing white hair that went down past her thighs. Even though her breast were not as large as the first she was still curvaceous and muscular with cat like green eyes and similar shaped ears. The most striking thing was her shiny ebony colored skin and total lack of modesty in that she was nude from the waist up sporting the same trousers as the first Djinn. Several gold chains of varying thickness and lengths hung around her neck forming an emblem of some sort.

At her appearance the tall one fell prostrate and the short one now knelt before Toph bowing her head and raising her right fist to the center of her chest "We, your servants await your command Majesty."

If Poppy was surprised by these happening she did not reflect it and only a smile and a slight nod of her head noted any change in her posture.

"A Princess and a priestess… you should be honor…."

"SILENCE!" Tsimi snapped at Poppy not moving her position. Her Majesty has not given you leave to speak dog!"

Now the Queen had fire in her eyes and a snarl on her lips as she shot back, "This dog you are referring to is that little bitch's mother I will have you know."

"Sorry," Tsimi apologized with a smirk, "I really didn't see the family resemblance with her being so much more powerful... did you happen to catch that Mia?"

"Not at all your Majesty… I thought like you did… she was just another commoner talking out of place to her better."

"I'll show you who's better," Thing 1 now growled as a she started to change shape. Gone was the appearance of the lady-in-waiting and now stood another dark bronze skinned pointy eared woman with flaming red hair and eyes to match. She wore a turquoise blue armored bodice with what appeared to be a loose fitting dark blue velvet knee length skirt with wide bands of gold down her arms and lower legs and a gold choker with a red stone in the center. A leather belt with a V shaped buckle was on her waist.

"See I was right a commoner," Anromia mocked as she jumped to her feet to confront Thing 1, "and the worst kind as well… Dark Callers."

Thing 1 opened her mouth to display her four large canines and let a huge roar at the priestess as she took a fighting stance.

"Wow, you really should do something about that breath… it was enough to do me in by itself." Anromia laughed fanning the air, "Oh I forgot… Dark Callers don't practice hygiene… their stench is their best if not only weapon." She finished with a cold glare baring her own long fangs.

"Well what if I devoured a sweet young thing like you? That would surely make my breath more pleasant wouldn't you agree sister?"

Thing 2 had also transformed and looked identical to Thing 1 except that her choker stone was green and her bodice red.

"Yes sister," she answered in a snake like hiss, "this Ice Clan witch should be most tender and she's big enough for both of us to have our fill."

With those words all three roared at each other so loudly that Toph had to cover her ears.

"Stop this now!" Tsimi demanded standing between the factions, "You do not respect your masters in what you are doing."

"Yes your Majesty," all replied not taking their eyes away from the other.

"I actually was enjoying the show," Poppy quipped.

"Oh… do you wish that they proceed with combat then? I was under the impression you wanted to keep your familiars."

The Queen now looked at the Djinn princess curiously, "What do you mean? The advantage was clearly on my side."

"I can see you do not understand," Tsimi exclaimed with a shake of her head, "your daughter is very powerful no?"

"Yes she is very powerful."

"Would your best common soldier be able to vanquish her in a duel?"

"No… not even my best earthbending soldier be able to do that."

"Oh thanks mom… that was so sweet?"

"You're welcome Pumpkin, you know I mean it."

"Well," Tsimi now getting back on topic with a roll of her eyes, "Dark Callers in our realm are like elite soldiers… proud and noble…"

"Hmph…"the priestess replied crossing her arms.

"You are both kind and wise your Majesty," Thing 1 accepted the compliment with a deep bow, "we live to serve the house of Gorth."

Tsimi returned the bow and continued, "Anromia on the other hand is a priestess of the Ice Clan… in other words a spell caster. Kind of like your waterbenders only more lethal. Anromia please demonstrate…"

"With pleasure…"

"But do not harm them Anromia or I'll be very cross with you."

The tall blue haired Djinn sighed disappointedly as she simply waved her hand and what looked like shimmering ice crystals floated from her finger tips and attached themselves to Thing 1's bodice making it brittle and then it shattered into what looked like dust exposing the Djinn's A cup size breast.

"Anromia!"

"You said not to hurt her your Majesty… she experienced no pain… maybe a little… shame."

"Anromia… apologize… you know they are sensitive about that area."

"I'm sorry you have such small tits," the priestess said with a grin sticking out her robust chest.

"You are incorrigible Mia… I apologize on her behalf," the Princess remarked with a bow and blowing lightly at the dust that used to be the bodice, "we all know too much only hurts the back."

Thing 1 giggled at the joke while covering her petite set with her hands. She now noticed that the dust was reforming back into her bodice swirking up her body and she removed her hands while it wove back onto her making her again look bustier.

"Again I thank you your Majesty."

"Well that was impressive," Poppy stated, "I am glad you called a halt to that. I have grown attached to my ladies here. But we have another sort of business to attend to… a Sayer duel."

"So you would duel your own child?" Tsimi asked rhetorically.

"She has lied to me and broken an oath… she needs…"

"Maybe mercy and love," Toph interjected.

"The duel has been called Pumpkin… you should feel rather confident now with such powerful familiars."

"How come I don't believe you mother."

**Another Face**

Mai had one goal in mind after the brunch… clarify who was boss to that upstart cow. Just because she was going to push out a brat didn't mean she was entitled to treat her like dirt. How arrogantly she looked while leaving the room with the Fire Lord on her arm… her Fire Lord.

Of course Mai had left with the Vice Regent and that put the girls side by side as they strolled down the wide aisle. If looks could kill they both would probably be dead or at least mortally wounded.

Upon exiting Jin and Zuko seemed to vanish which was probably pretty wise with how Mai was feeling. Now the Chief of the Northern water Tribe approached her; his eyes filled with a mixture of joy and sadness.

"I hope I did not embarrass you too much in there. It is just that you are dressed so much like my daughter would have chosen to be."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment Chief Arnook. I understand she was quite a brave and elegant young lady."

"Yes she was and is," Sokka commented with a faraway look, "She watches over us all in the night sky as the moon spirit."

"Oh?"

Arnook smiled at Sokka placing a hand on his shoulder, "She had received life from the Moon Spirit," he explained, "and then when Admiral Zhao killed the Moon Spirit she gave her life up to revive it. We did not know that in return she would become the new Moon Spirit. Sokka here loved her very much."

The Vice Regent dipped his head to the side pursing his lips together tightly at the memory. Mai saw a tear flee his cheek and fall into the air.

She didn't know exactly why she felt a catch in her throat or her own eyes welling up in that moment but all she wanted to do was hug him with all her strength.

"Sokka…"

"It's okay Mai… I mean Lady Mai… I'll be alright. Every time I think I've gotten past it I just…" The Water Tribe boy now put the side of his fist to his mouth all choke up.

"Its okay son," Arnook now bringing him into the embrace that Mai really wanted to give, "you know that she still loves you and wants you to be happy. Somehow I feel she is very close."

Mai turned away from the extremely emotional scene fearing that she would not be able to contain herself.

"What did you say Mai?" Sokka asked her out of the blue.

"Wha… did I say something?"

"Yes… you told the Vice Regent it was your truest intent that he be loved and find happiness all the days of his life," the chief informed her.

"And you sounded an awful lot like Yue." Sokka threw in.

"Well I do wish the Vice Regent well," Mai now blushing and trying to cover up her lapse, "huh… he is a very good friend. As for sounding like Yue… I've never met her."

Sokka smiled, "Well you just did one killer impersonation for never having met her. I guess I'm just hearing thing really."

"Well Sokka, should we be going? I think your father and the lady he was with made a quick getaway."

Sokka looked at the old chief who was still staring in amazement at Mai.

"Chief Arnook do you…"

"No Sokka you and the lady go… I'm going to catch up to my wife. We are still very tired from yesterday's travels."

"Okay then it's just you and me Lady Mai… where should we go first?"

"Well I think it's high time that the Lady Jin and I have a conversation so that is where I would like to go now."

"Are you sure your want to stir up that buzzard-wasps' nest now," he asked with genuine concern as he did before.

"Why do you care so much Sokka? I mean it's not like we really know it other very well do we?"

"I guess not Lady Mai… okay I'll escort you there and I'm even willing to referee if needed."

"Deal, but I doubt that it will come to that."

Arnook still stood looking on the couple as they chatted away mesmerized by the way Mai moved in the dress and handled herself.

"Well Chief Arnook it was a pleasure to meet you," Mai said going up to the rugged man and grasping his arm she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The action once again shocked her as she turned cherry red and moved quickly away to take hold of a stunned and confused Vice Regent to hurry down the corridor.

Tears were streaming down Arnook's face as he cradled the cheek she kissed slowly rocking from side to side and he whispered to himself, "Thank you Yue."

**Duel of the Mind**

Toph and her mother were now sitting on the floor just an arm's length from one another. Their familiars sat behind them on either side as an uneasiness filled the room.

"Please Mom … please I ask you… no I beg you once more to reconsider. I'll pay whatever price… outside of Aang… you may want."

Poppy looked at the sincerity in her daughter's face and she was moved but not to give in.

"Toph even if you promise never to do this again I am convinced you'll only be drawn back to him eventually. You have to learn to keep your word as a Princess and a General. The lives of thousands count on you to be a person of integrity. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom I really do understand and that's why I told you I am still a maiden… I am not lying about this. Aang refuses to take me in this way until we can marry properly."

"How long will that last Pumpkin… another week… a month… your breast is rapidly growing and soon they'll be as large as Mei Mei's… what then? Do you think he'll be able to hold out when you are filled out like that? Already the court talks of your budding beauty. You have to learn to protect yourself and your honor."

Toph wanted to tell her mother about the Avatar Spirit but there was something in her that just warned her against it. She only nodded and hung her head.

"So my dear since this is your first duel we will go light and make it easy… but not too easy. I call for a level two duel."

"So what's a level two duel," Toph asked flatly not bothering to lift her head.

"Your Majesty," Tsimi spoke up, "each host has a memory that is rather vivid and emotional. Their familiars will search it out and after having shared it… they will protect it from intrusion. During the duel you must try then to breach and experience fully your competitor's memory… it has to be a complete experience."

"What if neither of us can get to the other's memory?"

"Then it is a draw and the duel is nullified," the Djinn Princess informed her.

"So no do overs?"

"No Pumpkin… no do overs… you win in the case of a draw."

This was the best news that the little Princess had heard since this catastrophe had begun. She now lifted her head and smiled. She just had to make sure that she won or held the line and with such powerful Djinns surely that was possible.

"Okay let's get this party started," she announced with hope springing up in her, "what do we do first?"

"Just hold up your hands Majesty," the black Djinn instructed her, "Anromia and I will each take one and then we will choose a memory to hold for you."

"So you choose the experience?"

"Yes your Highness… I mean your Majesty… it is the price of the duel. We draw power through human feelings and emotions just like you do when you consume food."

Toph thought about this and a bit of fear crept in, "I'm just saying this once… I want all my memories intact… is that understood."

"Of course your Majesty," Princess Tsimi replied, "the host retains everything… we only share."

"Okay let's do it," Toph declared lifting her hands as if she were surrendering.

Her two Djinns now grasped her hand in a firm hold and to Toph it felt like she was suddenly floating in a world inside of herself. Her memories moved about like bubbles… some big and others small but each a different color based on the emotion or blend of emotions that was experienced in that instance. She could see the Djinns making their way through the bubbles as if shopping evaluating what looked choice.

Then they saw a particular bubble that was glowing red and blue. It was rather larger and actually pulsing and Toph could see the two drooling over it. She knew they had made their selection and now she was back in the study as they let go of her hand.

"Okay… what's nex…" the earthbender stopped her question as she heard her familiars collapse to the floor behind her grunting and moaning in absolute bliss.

She focused her second sight to see them both twisting and writhing in what appeared to be orgasms as they were reliving her afternoon with Aang. They were not shy about where they were placing their hands on their bodies either.

She looked over at her mother and her familiars as they stood in shook at the reactions of the other two. Toph couldn't help but to blush furiously covering her face with her hands.

"Please Mistress… win us those memories," Thing 1 asked in a pant, "I have never seen such a display."

Poppy looked sternly at her magenta faced girl, "And neither have I… I must see what this is all about from my _maiden_ daughter."

It took about twenty minutes for the two Djinn's to regain their senses and get back into place. They were still trembling from time to time and their breathing was erratic.

"Oh why did they have to grab a thumping memory," Toph sighed deeply to herself, "now they both are acting like their drunk or something."

"Are you two going to be alright?"

"Yes your Highness… that was exquisite… I don't think any Djinn has eaten that richly before."

"I'm glad I'm gourmet… now get your heads in the game here or I'm going to lose and guess what… no more goodies for you as well!"

Toph's words brought focus to her allies as they steadied themselves ready to fight off any attacks. They each placed a hand on Toph's shoulder and she felt like she could lift the world with their combined strength.

"Simply take my hands Pumpkin and the duel begins. Good luck."

"I definitely cannot wish for you the same mother… I hope you understand?"

"Of course I do… I'm proud that you have come this far… now lets journey the rest of the way." Her mother proclaimed holding out her hands with a loving smile on her face. Toph knew in her own sick and twisted way she really wanted her to do well.

The Earth Kingdom Princess took the Earth Kingdom Queen's hands and now she was in a different world altogether. It looked like a sports arena where she saw Things 1 and 2 holding the bubble of her mother's memory like a glowing red ball. They were at the far end with devious smiles on their cruel but beautiful faces while she stood mid field.

"Simply stop us from getting to the other side of this field and obtain the sphere and you win… that is before your mother does the same!" Thing 2 shouted out.

Toph didn't answer just began to run at them. She wondered if her bending worked in this weird world. It didn't to her chagrin.

"Haha… no bending… it is the power of your will and mind that shapes this world," Thing 1 announced as the space between the three of them got shorter.

"My will," thought Toph, "like when I exert it to bend… I just need to focus my will to bend this environment."

The earthbender started her experiment with what looked familiar… the ground. Even though it didn't have the feel of earth she focused her will to make a hill rise up in front of Thing 1 who had the memory. It worked as a small mound popped up causing the Djinn to run wide and toss the memory ball to Thing 2.

She now caused a depression in the path of Thing 2 but the Djinn seemed to be ready and leapt across it.

"Too predictable young Sayer… this is not your world."

Toph knew she had to think outside of the box… she had to think like… like… an Avatar!

She now threw up several walls and mounds in successions building the djinns confidence until she iced the ground as Thing 2 jumped across her latest hole which caused her to fall backwards on the ground. Unfortunately however the creature managed to sling the orb to her counter part. Who was more than half way to the other side.

Toph had stopped pursuing them in favor of a mental approach but now she was watching the backside of the djinn gleefully approaching the opposite end.

She stood frustrated and then had an idea. She simply watched and did nothing more.

"What is wrong Sayer…give up," Thing 2 asked still in her seated position.

Toph just sent a smile her way saying nothing.

Thing 1 now slowed her pace as she approached the opposite end looking back from time to time to see the smiling little princess doing absolutely nothing but looking around. She looked around cautiously for pits and other traps but saw or sensed none. Had the earthbender really admitted defeat? She now was close to the end and she turned and looked back down field one last time to view the Princess scratching her head. Maybe the young Sayer hoped for a draw in this.

"I will make this quick," she yelled at Toph.

As she turned back around she felt the orb being pried from her hands and she was surpised to see Toph now standing with her face to face.

"How… how did you…"

"I just willed it to happen… not my world…not my rules… but I got a lot of will power."

Thing 1 scoffed in defeat as she heard the little Princess proclaim, "Toph you rule!"

"So what do I do now with this?"

"Just place it to your forehead… the rest will a happen automatically…_enjoy_!"

Toph did not like the sound of that last word but she followed instructions and it was like she was in her mother's head and body. Seeing, smelling, hearing, feeling… and boy she was feeling… hot and aroused. The newness of the experience threw her off for a moment as she now mentally began to separate her mind from what was her mom's. This gave her perspective but she still had the sensations running through her. A hand was caressing her breast… no it was her mother's and lips on hers to close to see who… the passion rising burned through her like a wildfire and she had to refocus. It was only beginning as she felt a hand slide between her legs and then her mother's voice rang in her ears, "Oh Lao… I love it when you touch me like this…"

It was like ice cold water was poured directly into Toph's very soul as she tore away from the memory in her mind trying to purge every feeling and thinking how absolutely sick this was. She was now banging her head with the palms of her hands as she cursed and yelled.

Where the memory went Toph didn't know and she really didn't care at this point because she already had too much of it stuck in her mind. She focused her sight on her mother and the Dark Caller Djinns.

"How could you mother," Toph spat sitting forward "…. how could you do that to me!"

Her mother made no rely only sighed deeply as her face went red and the Djinns as well.

"Sorry your Majesty… she got it." Tsimi said with a sad voice.

"It was actually my fault Majesty," I was distracted by your yelling and I lost focus," Anromia confessed.

Toph now watched horrified as her mother… her very own mother relived an experience with her lover through her memories. She thought for sure that her mother's cries could be heard throughout the palace they were so loud. Finally it all mercifully ended and Poppy laid still… trilling and cooing.

"Oh Pumpkin…" she breath out, "I never knew a woman could feel this way."

"So I've been told mother… and by the way thanks for the near look into incest with Dad."

"What… oh Toph… I did not pick the memory… I can only apologize for the wicked humor of my ladies."

"It wasn't funny and because of it I lost."

Toph now moved to her feet with a bitter scowl.

"The duel has no rules concerning such things Pumpkin and its outcome is final. I have been poisoned as well by that Avatar. I must have him for myself Toph… I am willing to adjust our deal if you keep our secret from your father."

'So its, I don't tell on you if you don't tell on me huh?"

"And you convince him to do what he does for you to me."

"What about just taking over his mind mother?"

"When I thought he was just a normal man that was a viable plan but your experience showed me he is far too powerful for such things. You'll have to convince him."

"Oh… or what now?"

"We both only have your memory to live with… I would have to inform your father and you know what would happen… so is it a deal Pumpkin?"

Toph looked at the woman she called mother with a smoldering wrath. She felt violated on so many levels and now that was going to continue unless she stopped it she decided.

"Well Toph… half a prize is better than none at all? Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes mommy… your right. I would rather have him this way than not at all," she answered and smiled pleasantly now.

"Now your being reasonable… come let's wake him and tell him the good news. I might even have time for a real thumping while you're getting ready.

"Sure thing mom… Aang does think you're beautiful already."

"Oh," Poppy now blushed, "Did he really tell you that?"

Poppy now stood and headed for the door with Toph at her side and the Dark Callers directly behind them. Suddenly Tsimi and Anromia bared their fangs and sank them into the necks of Thing 1 and Thing 2 dropping them to the floor in a glistening pool of purple. In the same instance Toph using her only hand that could bend called Suki's short sword that was still lodged in the granite wall to her hand and with a single stroke drove it into her mother's back feeling the tip of the blade make contact with the heavy wood door.

Toph's head was leaning against her mother's back and she could hear her heart and breathing slowing even as the thick warm life essence started to pour out over her hand.

"Pumpkin?" her Mom's voice said in her mind, "I guess you've won after all. I really do love you…"

With that her voice faded completely away as Poppy's body fell back unto her and Toph toppled to the floor.

"Mom? Hey mom… can you hear me… mom," she called with no reply as the realization of her action now began to dawn, "Please mommy… I really didn't mean to hurt you… mommy… please…. mom just say something… anything…," she cried bitterly for her under the weight hearing only Lili calling her name trying to push into the study.

* * *

**Chapter 52: The King's Recption Showtime**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes: This is definitely the longest story I have been every able to write and the fact that it was one of my first as well makes me happy. I hope you all have enjoyed it.**_

_**This is a backdrop story for all my other ATLA stories to follow unless I state otherwise.**_

_**Songs are Hero as sung by Mariah Carey (adaptions in bold) and Wishing on a Star by Rose Royce not Beyonce.**_

_**Thank you everyone who has given their comments and constructive criticism. The last chapter drew a few 'harsh' words but I hope they read this chapter and maybe I can be redeemed somehow in their eyes. The danger of a story in progress I guess.**_

_**I still have the Epilogue but as please send in your comment.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Airbender is neither my property or possession.**_

_**So without further ado**_

_**On with The Final Chapter!**_

**King's Reception- Showtime!**

**Obsession and Confession**

It was horrible as she twisted and struggled under the weight and feeling the hilt of the sword pressing into her stomach. Why couldn't she crawl out… why couldn't she get away?

"Toph! Cousin… Your Majesty," Lili's voice reached out to her through that door again, "Cousin… are you okay?"

She couldn't answer only let out squeals and groans as her blood soaked hands flailed about in the air in torment and her grief. All was black now as her ability to focus was lost. The deepest she had ever experienced and she seemed to be falling or was she rising now.

"Flower… Flower… wake up sweet heart… Flower… you seem to be having a nightmare."

Toph was breathing hard and soaking wet with sweat as Aang held her tightly in his arms in the broken down partially burnt bed.

Around it stood Lili, Mei Mei, Fong and Lei each having their own thoughts about why the room was torn apart and accordingly the reason for the Princess being twisted up in that heavy comforter. It took Aang to rip the downy cocoon apart and extricate his nubile love from her struggles hearing her panicked wails and sobs.

Aang was also very puzzled as he started to talk to her, "How did you manage to get yourself all tangled up in this thing Toph and you're burning up?"

"My mother… my mother…," she muttered clinging to the airbender as for dear life.

"Is driving all the servants crazy as usual your Majesty," Lili informed her, "She sent us here, early I might add, to prepare you for the night and told me to make sure that the Avatar was the happiest man at the reception tonight. I see you have already accomplished that."

Lili's words seem to have no impact on the Princess as she still appeared very dazed and confused.

"So-so my mother is alive?"

"Why wouldn't she be your Majesty… outside of maybe a dozen or so servants wanting to make an end of her right about now," Fong jested.

"DON"T EVER SAY THAT! Don't ever say that again…"

Fong bowed deeply, "Sorry your Majesty it was only a joke, I would never wish any ill to befall her Highness."

Toph breathed in deeply putting a hand to her forehead, "Of course not Fong… I'm sorry. So Lili she didn't arrive earlier to tie my belts and sashes for my Kimono?"

Lili now looked very closely at Toph and then at Aang as they exchanged bewildered and concerned stares.

"Your mother taught me that skill years ago and I do it exactly as she your Highness … I mean Majesty…"

"Oh no…oh no… don't you st-start that yak shit as well Lili," the Princess warned clutching Aang all the more.

"I looked into it all the more while you…uhm… slept? It seems to hold true just as the Captain said being foreboding for all who oppose you."

"So the part with Suki actually happened?

"Yes Toph," Aang chimed in seeing her confusion lingering and his own concern for her wellbeing increasing steadily, "That really happened… unfortunately."

"Suki's sword…where is Suki's sword!" the Princess screamed in a panic now sitting up and pushing away from her source of comfort.

"Calm down flower," Aang took hold of her embracing her firmly, "I bent it out of the wall for her before she left. She would never leave it behind its part of their soul she told me. You had already gone back into the bedroom after she kissed you and you called her a freak again… remember?"

That memory now rolled back into her head like a boulder steaming downhill and Toph's face contorted as she stuck out her tongue.

"Yuck… thanks for reminding me and she had been eating those orange candies as well making it doubly gross….EW!"

"What's wrong with orange candy," Lei asked innocently.

"Don't ask," both Lili and Aang responded causing the two to blush.

"So it was a dream," Toph concluded, "rather a nightmare but it seemed so real and I touched and saw…"

The earthbender now broke out of her embrace again and sat up more in the bed with a look of distinct anger on her face.

"Those little shrews… those bitches…" she growled with her teethed showing in a snarl.

"Who are you talking about Flower?"

"I'm going to burying them in the deepest pit I can find… I'm going to throw then into the center of a boiling volcano," she started to threaten shaking her fists.

A timid voice spoke into her mind, "Temper your Highness, I did not create the dream only… enhanced it?"

"ENHANCED MY ASS!" Toph yelled into the air, "I'll enhance you two shit slugs!"

"Who are you yelling at Toph," Aang asked now convinced that his lover had lost her mind from the passion.

The nude Princess ignored his question and sprang from the bed walking decisively towards her study. Lei and Fong sprinted after her gathering up her robe and trying to convince her to at least slip it on.

Aang went to follow her and noticed that all this time he had been uncovered and totally exposed to the delight of his female onlookers. The trim job was garnering approval apparently. Mei Mei looked as if she was frozen solid with dribble rolling down her chin and a goofy half smile of delight as her head hung side ways. Her eyes had not moved off of him from the second she saw his state of dress… rather undress and she was memorizing every part.

Aang became quite aware of her lecherous look and air bent for his robe that rested in the corner. Mei Mei however was going to have none of that and she snatched it before it could reach its destination completely. Aang had a hand on it and she had two.

"I'm not finished looking yet!" The earthbending lady-in-waiting protested pulling back on it.

"Please Mei Mei now is not the time for this… Lili help me out here."

Lili shook off the smile that graced her face as she had been taken up in the moment as well, "Yes… yes… of course Master… uh… Mei Mei… please let go of Master's robe so that he can place it on?"

"Why cousin? There is no one else here but those who attend him… or soon will be, so he has no need to be bashful."

Lili didn't think it was possible for a person to blush all over their body but Aang was proving her wrong under the ravenous gaze of Mei Mei. He had one hand still gripping the robe and the other trying to cover his genitalia.

"Please Lili, Toph needs us!"

Lili walked over to her cousin and took a hold of the robe nearest Mei Mei's hands before speaking to her.

"Mei Mei, don't you see you are embarrassing him? Soon he will be with you and you can do more than look…"

"More than look?"

"Yes… much more… he'll be all yours for two whole weeks…"

"Two whole weeks… hmmmm," Mei Mei now closed her eyes and relaxed her iron grip as Lili slipped the robe from her fingers.

"Thanks Lili," Aang said trying to retrieve the robe but with no success.

Lili was grasping the robe now with white knuckles and a look of desperation.

'What is it Lili… we really don't have time…."

"There is now no provision for me Master. I am forbidden to attend you further and… and…"

Aang pulled hard on the garment causing her to fly into his arms where he held her tightly. She still gripped it with wide eye wonder at his strength as he hugged her warmly.

"Lili, Nomad of the Way… ours is the Open Heart and who can come between that? You have provision… _always_," he whispered tenderly to her.

His words electrified her and brought a tearful smile to her face. She nodded and in trying to turn towards him she had to adjust her position which meant pushing down on his lap and her hand made contact with…"

"Examining your work doctor?" he asked taking a slow deep breath at her warm touch.

She let her fingers nimbly glide around where the hood used to be seeing his eyes roll back and felt it expanding towards her palm.

"It seems to be working well… maybe later we can do a more thorough examine…."

"HEY," Mei Mei barked at them, "what about the Princess?"

Aang instantly snapped out of his interlude with the Countess, "…Oh right!"

Lili let go of the robe and slow… slowly as possible, feeling every bit of him she could got to her feet.

Mei Mei glowered at them with obvious jealously tapping her foot and kicking up bits of tiles in the process.

"Well that took you damn long enough getting off of his lap… _cousin_."

"I didn't hear him complaining … _cousin_."

Mei Mei noticed as Aang put on the robe a part protruding quite prominently.

"Well I guess he didn't," she agreed shaking her head and walking for the door.

"Its quite beautiful Master," Lili commented as they made their way side by side towards the study.

"Yep… you do good work."

As Aang and Lili got closer to the study they could hear Toph yelling and screaming, things crashing and smashing as well. Fervent pleas for mercy from some unknown voices also sounded out.

Aang now jetted into the study to find a scene he would have never expected in all of his years.

There was Toph who had managed to at least get her arms in her sleeves but did not bother to tie it screaming and cursing at the top of her lungs like a drunken soldier at two strange looking women more suited for the spirit realm.

They were stooped and clinging to each other as they cowered in the far corner. It appeared the jet black smaller one was trying to shield the larger bronze one. Both of them were very scantly clad as if part of some exotic harem that he had often dreamt Toph was part of.

The Princess earth bent a large piece of tile at the two only to evaporate within inches of them still the beings whimpered sadly and hung their heads with more cries for mercy. Now the little Princess ran up to the tall one and grapping her midnight blue hair pulled her out from behind the other literally dragging her across the floor as the dark bare breasted one begged and pleaded all the more for her comrade.

"Please your Highness… have mercy… she is young not yet two hundred turns even. She was drunk on the wonderful ambrosia of your amorous endeavors this noon and so did not know what she was doing in influencing your dreams. She had never had ambrosia of that strength before. I will watch her ever more closely your Highness… please don't hurt her."

"Oh… I won't hurt her… much," Toph exclaimed holding the rather larger and buxomly lady's head up as the rest of her limply remained against the floor, "Now open up and show me those fangs you're so proud of… I think I'll take one of them as a charm."

Anromia whimpered aloud as she opened her mouth and at first it looked totally normal.

"The fangs or do you want me to pull them all," Toph threatened.

Slowly two sets of fangs one in the upper and another in the lower gradually extended in. They gave the already intimidating woman an even more disturbing effect.

"So Fong… should I have an upper or a lower. Upper it is!" Toph remarked grapping the tooth not really expecting an answer from her stunned lady.

Immediately as she pulled on the tooth a light spray of purple covered her hand and robe sleeve as the Djinn cried out loudly writhing in pain.

"Stop it this instance Toph!" Aang commanded, "You're hurting her and…"

"Stay out of this Twinkle Toes; you don't know what this imp put me through just now."

"I may not know what she put you through but torturing her isn't going to change any of it Toph. I can see she is remorseful and the elder has already promised more guidance. What good would hurting her do now… please Toph stop…. mercy…. I'm asking you."

The earthbender sighed and let go off Anromia who immediately covered her mouth with her hands as her head fell back to the floor with a thud.

Toph sighed and wiped the purple blood on her robe looking harshly still at the young creature, "Don't look at me like that Aang."

"How do you know how I'm looking at you Toph?"

"Because I can see you… that's how."

"You mean you can see now!"

"Only when I have these on," Toph said as she held up her arms displaying her gold bands with the strange writings, "It gives me second sight. That allows me to…"

"I know what it is Toph, every fully realized Avatar acquires second sight as well encase we ever get blinded. There have actually been several blind Avatars."

"Oh then I don't need to explain any further then…"

"Well I think you have quite a bit of explaining to do Sifu Toph?" Aang said in that manly voice that she hated and loved at the same time.

"Since you know so much Twinkle Toes," she began now pulling her robe close, "do you know what a Djinn is."

"Yes… and I know that three type of people deal with them. Sorcerers, necromancers and by far the worst is those cursed Truth-Sayers."

Aang's words cut her to the quick and she covered her eyes with her hands as she turned away from him. Lili and the other ladies also diverted their gazes.

"So Toph when did you take up sorcery… thinking about spell casting?"

"No… I am not a sorceress."

"So are you planning on talking to the dead and departed ancestors to do a little fortunetelling?"

"No… not that either."

"Then what Toph… I mean… there are only threeee…"

Aang's last word trailed off in realization of what he had said prior and now his cheeks went rosy red with his embarrassment.

"You never got it did you Aang… how I could tell when a person was telling the truth and you couldn't and neither could the other earthbenders no matter how talented they were. Yep I'm one of those worst of the worst cursed Truth-Sayers…"

"Toph… I didn't know… I'm sorry… why didn't you ever me?"

"And have you wondered if I was reading your mind or making you do things? I know what you think of us now… it's not like I chose to be one. I was born this way Aang just like I was born an earthbender."

"So have you always had these Djinns as well?"

"No, her Highness acquired us because she broke the dream spell over the Master Waterbender…"

"Silence Anromia!" Princess Tsimi ordered, 'you are speaking out of place!"

Aang's face now got very dark and he walked close up to the Princess turning her around to face him.

"What is she talking about Toph and I better not hear any lies."

"Or what Aang… you going to hit me?" she responded with a smirk.

"I'll be going now," he answered solemnly, "Lili please have my belongings sent back to the Inn, okay?"

"As you wish Master."

The Avatar turned to go but felt a tug at his arm.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"What is that supposed to mean Toph?"

"It means exactly what I said dammit… do you know how much I love you? The beginning of this week was our first kiss and I gave myself to you then. Do you remember what I told you would have been my regret if I died in Wulong Forest?"

"You said that it would have been never telling me how you felt."

"Thank you for remembering Twinkle Toes," she sniffled, "because everything else I tell you doesn't change the fact that I love you… in fact I did it because I love you."

"Did what Toph?"

"Remember the day of our date?"

"Yes…"

"Well my mother saw that we were deeply in love and she being a Truth-Sayer…"

Toph now explained all the events to Aang with Katara and Haru and how she then stopped it when she discovered that Aang and Lili were intimately involved.

At the end of the account he snatched his arm from the Princess' hand and with a single slam of his fist in the center of her desk split the heavy wood top in half and turned the thick legs into kindling. Everyone jumped at the display of brute force.

"Aang…"

"Don't speak to me Toph… not right now… please don't say a word," he warned pointing a finger at her.

"But I fixed it… I made it right…"

"If you hadn't caught Lili and me you would have sold off your best friend into a loveless marriage for the sake of your own happiness! Don't try and say that you did anything right! You were still acting like the self-centered spoiled brat you always were!"

"You're right… I know that… I-I won't do it ever again… I mean I won't allow it to happen…"

"Will you just shut the fuck up! I'm tired of hearing the excuses. You've hurt me and I can live with that and now I find that you've betrayed Katara… again. I know we betrayed her the first time and I'm still trying to figure that out but this one is worst of than that by far. To think I was going to tell her at the reception it was over between her and I because I loved you. What was I thinking… huh?"

The Princess fell to her knees with her face to the floor at the side of him as she made her petition, "Please Aang… I love you more than life and I know I have been selfish and cruel and it wasn't love… that wasn't love. I swear by Earth and all I find sacred that if you so choose to forgive me I will never act out of obsession again. Please don't leave me."

Aang did not bother to look Toph's way only sighed and tried to clear his mind as he started walking for the door.

"Lili… please still have my belongings sent to the Inn tonight after the reception… I should not disappoint the King who has been so good to me. Likewise acolyte if you wish to accompany…"

"Master in the spirit of Open Heart and Truth I must also confess," Lili remarked taking the same posture as Toph, "I was privy to this plan as well. I wanted it to succeed taking the Lady Katara out of your life forever. I am equally as guilty as the Princess in this matter."

Aang's anger flared back up as the stone beneath his feet complained with a high pitched grinding and cracking.

"So did all of you know of this?"

"The others were in no position at the time to divulge anything to you Master… you had not won their hearts yet… but you had mine."

"Fair enough," Aang answered in a haunting voice that shook everyone in the room including the Djinns as though speaking from somewhere deep within another realm.

He now turned and smiled gently at the other three ladies and with his head bowed low retired from the study.

Toph sat up and directed her attention to the loosed lipped Djinn again.

"Come here."

"I really didn't mean to talk out like that…." Anromia now spoke in a quivering voice.

"I know," Toph replied sadly, "just come here… you too Tsimi."

The Djinns were now bowed before Toph as she was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Why did you have me kill my mother in that dream?"

Anromia bent her neck around almost in an unnatural fashion to look up at the earthbender, "She was not your mother… she was someone who acts as your mother but whom as aspirations for your lover."

"Katara? So she was actually Katara?"

"Yes, if you had not been awoken you would have rolled her over and seen her true face and I thought that would bring you much joy."

"No… no it would not have you stupid… ah," she cried clutching at the sides of her head, "Katara is my heart as well. I am shamed to think of what I almost allowed to happen to her and I meant my pledge. Yes we are rivals but we are also closer than friends."

"I am sorry for my interference," Anromia apologized turning her face back towards the floor, "perhaps two fangs now to make amends with her Highness… I will not cry out… if I can help it."

"Keep your dingy fangs in your head Annie."

"Anromia or my friends call me Mia."

"Did you just try to correct me… Annie?"

"Huh… sorry no your Highness… Annie is beautiful name."

Mei Mei stood by the door to the study looking forlorn as Lili laid on the floor still making small sobs.

"Mei Mei, make yourself useful and go get that good for nothing conductor and that worthless director. There is going to be a change in the program tonight," Toph ordered.

Mei Mei now smiled and with a bow was away.

"Lili?"

"He hates me"

"Well welcome to the club… now get off your ass so that we can come up with a suitable plan tonight to win him back. I'm sure as hell not going to give up without a fight."

The Countess now raised her head with a noble dignity and a determined smile on her lips. The hard cutting glint in her eyes said that she was ready for action.

"Yes your Highness… Lei run a bath for the Princess and Fong get her clothes laid out… that should allow us enough time before Mei Mei gets back with those buffoons to come up with a plan. We will need to be quick about it."

They both bowed and sped off on their assignments as Lili stood to her feet.

"What of us?" Tsimi asked still bowing.

"I'm going to need your unique abilities to help everybody understand what we will be doing and how to do it the same without being told twice, understood?"

"Yes your Highness… we live to serve the Earth Queen."

"Yeah… yeah… now cover your tits… in fact you both need to look more… more normal like…," Toph looked around the room and pointed at Lili, "like her."

Instantly the Djinns looked like exact replicas of Lili just one much taller and one shorter.

"No you idiots… not exactly like her. Keep your own looks but make them human like. Do you undertand? Oh yeah but you can change that funky color as well."

"What's wrong with this color your Majesty?'

Instantly Annie was in a blue simple dress with black hair olive skin and golden eyes like a firebender. Tsimi had on a red dress of the same design with blond hair still hanging loosely to her thighs and bright green eyes with the same dark complexion as Katara.

"Nothing if you want to look like dirt."

"Is this more to your ideal your Highness?" Tsimi asked twirling about for her approval.

"Yes it is Mimi."

"That is the name my mother called me," Tsimi quipped, "you do me honor."

"Well I'm glad we are all on the same page now… enough of the chatter ladies…. we have an Avatar to win back!"

**Setting the Record Straight**

Mei Mei arrived at the rehearsal hall just as Katara was finishing the last few lines of her new song. She kept to the back as to not inform the waterbender of her presence but listened in closely as the director gave Katara last minute instructions.

She was quite puzzled as well to see the Fire Lord gawking openly at the blue eyed beauty. Now the wheels in her head started to turn as she considered some possibilities.

"Cousin may not have the guts to sell her off but I on the other hand…" the lady-in-waiting thought as she walked slowly around to observe more of the scene.

"That was magnificent Katara… you could be a professional," Zuko proclaimed clapping loudly.

"Why thank you Fire Lord Zuko. Maybe I shall do a command performance for you at your palace."

Zuko walked up to her with undisguised affection "That would be wonderful and would you sing this song… for me."

Katara eyes slanted and she smiled slyly, "Why of course…. NOT! Zuko what are you thinking. I love Aang and not you. Why would I take a song I would sing only for him and sing it to you?"

"But Katara… earlier when we sang that other song… I saw the look in your eyes and the glow in your cheeks. I don't care how good an actress you are that was real and I was the one in front of you." He stated pointing to himself.

Mei Mei leaned forward in the seat she had ducked into, "Now this is really getting interesting."

"No Zuko… you're absolutely right," she confessed starkly, "but what you don't understand is that even though you were the one in front of me… he was the one in my heart and my mind. I saw his eyes in yours and felt his touch… though it is a bit stronger than yours… you may want to work on that. Every word you said I heard Aang saying them to me as though I was…" Katara leaned her head back now and the tears flowed, "lying in his arms."

The Water Tribe girl now started off of the stage.

"Where are you going Lady Katara! We aren't quite finished." the Director called after her.

"I'm going to find that little monk and remind how much I truly love him… see you tonight!"

"DAMN" Mei Mei cursed silently. "I had hoped… well there is always plan 'B' whatever that is."

"Sorry Fire Lord I couldn't help but hearing the outcome of that," the Director said as he shuffled the music in his hands, "I can see the attraction and…"

"It's okay, Aang is a lucky guy… but it isn't over yet." Zuko answered with a salute and sauntered out as well.

"Well I guess the game is still afoot," Mei Mei grinned and now stood once Zuko had left the hall.

She walked down the aisle towards the stage and when the director caught sight of her he stopped in fear. The conductor followed his eyes and what he saw made him drop to his face trembling.

"Oh please Princess…"

"I am not the Princess."

"Oh… Lady Mei Mei… you gave us such a fright there. How may we serve you?" the conductor asked getting back to his feet.

"You two worthless pieces of dung can gather up your things and get these other deaf sorry ass excuses for musicians over to the Princess' suite in one hour."

The two men looked at each other almost asking who was going to be the spokesman. Somehow the conductor was chosen.

"To what purpose my Lady?"

"There has been a change in schedule and if you don't want me to tell her about what I just saw then…"

"Understood… one hour… with bells."

"With everyone… and I do not make idle threats."

Mei Mei started to ascend the aisle back the way she came.

"Is everyone in that family as mean as moose-lions," the director whispered to his co-worker.

"I heard that!" Mei Mei shouted back continuing to stroll out.

**Tops**

Jin, Mai and Sokka along with Capt. Ming sat around the table exchanging pleasantries and drinking cocoa with cookies. It was the fourth large pot as Sokka kept slurping it down.

"Have you tried dipping the cookies in it? Oh this is heaven!" the Vice Regent exclaimed as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand from a drip that had landed there.

Ming smiled at him making sure the new tray of confections were in his reach, "Please Vice Regent indulge… its not everyday we eat this well."

"That's not true anymore for the Vice Regent and Lady Jin, Capt Ming," Mai informed her, "They'll both be privy to a world of opulence like they've never known."

"Well I for one mean to keep my humble roots thank you," Sokka extolled swirling the contents of his cup drowning the floating pieces of cookies, "I have a modest house on Kyoshi Island and a place not much larger than I grew up in at the South Pole. I want to hear the voice of the people."

Jin smiled now at Sokka seeing the honesty in the young man's eyes, "That is so noble of you your Majesty."

"Sokka… just call me Sokka. I want us to be friends and with you about to be the Fire Lady and all."

"She is not about to become the Fire Lady," Mai snapped, "just because she's going to bear his child does not make her entitled to becoming the next Fire Lady."

Jin's olive eyes looked down demurely, "The Lady Mai is correct. We are his consorts and it is only because I do bear the Fire Lord's child I have acquired rank and privilege."

"But you've always had class," Ming interjected, "that's something a lot of these so called ladies never had and never will."

"Well by tomorrow I will be able to say the same for you," Jin commented with a wink.

Mai looked backed and forth between the women trying to catch the drift of the conversation.

"Oh, is something special happening tomorrow?"

Jin smiled broadly at the knife thrower, "Of course you silly turtle-duck, the royals coronation."

"I mean besides that involving Capt. Ming here." Mai clarified with a slight roll of her amber eyes.

Jin and Ming giggled like two school girls before Jin asked, "May I tell them Ming? I'm sure they'll keep it quite discrete."

"Sure, I trust the Vice Regent and Lady Mai is no gossip either."

"Why thank you Capt. Ming." Mai said in her usual flat tone with a nod.

Jin was now bursting at the seams, "Well the Queen has been really, really, really impressed with Capt. Ming and she has even made her a Major in the Earth Kingdom Army and put like a gazillion soldiers at her command…"

"It is only the contingent that will be the guards for Lady Jin and her properties in the Earth Kingdom here…"

Mai's eye's widened, "She has properties! Wha- what kind of properties!"

"An estate in the city here with 50 rooms," Ming started listing them down, "a mountain house with about a square kilometer of fruit trees and gardens, two seaside villas…"

"Two? Why does she need two?"

"The weather changes and the Queen thought she should always be able to visit the sea… now where was I… oh yeah… two other properties so large I don't even remember the size outside of the former Fire Nation Colony cities of Loumbei and one in Quidong."

"But those are resort areas; I've been dying to go to Quidong. The hot springs there are said to be fabulous."

"Well maybe you can go and visit Jin there Mai now that she has a…," Sokka's suggestion drifted away and the Vice Regent shoved a cookie in his mouth and poured as much cocoa as he could after it in order to swallow the fear that he felt as Mai glowered at him.

"Oh and don't forget about the house across from the palace in the Fire Nation Ming." Jin reminded her with a bit of a wicked smile behind her cup that was raised to her lips.

"Hey I live across from the palace!"

"Then we'll be neighbors… how delightful."

"The only house that is open is the one previously owned by Admiral Zhao and that is twice as big as my families. You can't possibly mean that one?"

"Yes, Lady Mai," Ming retorted, "she does… that is the property in which we are speaking. The Fire Lord wanted Jin and the baby close but the Lady didn't want to be the object of ridicule at court so that was the compromise."

Mai was now severely depressed and angry and she could feel Jin's gloating. What was Zuko thinking giving her property and all like this? Maybe he was contemplating making her his Fire Lady just like Sokka said?

"Well Sokka lets go… we have that other appointment."

"What appoint… AAhh…" Sokka cried out and grabbed his shin where Mai suddenly kicked him, "oh yeah that appointment… yeah we have to meet… huh …"

"Aang…," Mai huffed cutting her eyes at him.

"Yes Aang and Katara… thanks for reminding me Mai… boy look at the time… we have to be off."

Jin and Ming rose with them from the table, "Can't you stay just a bit longer Vice Regent," the Prime Consort requested, "I'm sure Zuko will be here soon and he was so concerned about you hearing of your accident."

Mai already had a hold of his arm and now her diamond hard nails bit into him like a rabid wolf-bat.

"Aaahh… no we really can't… you know how big this place is and my sister hates to be kept waiting."

Sokka was about to reach for one more cookie but Mai instead dragged him away from the table returning a forced and rather fake smile as they left.

"She will be a handful my Lady," Capt Ming said sitting down again to the table.

"Yes… but I am still his Prime and that she cannot change Lady Ming, oops that's not official until tomorrow."

"Well I still like the sound of it anyway." Capt. Ming confessed.

**Rapture**

Aang entered his room still greatly upset by the afternoon's revelations. How could she have been so deceiving, conniving, and cruel? Willing to let Katara, who had done nothing but good by her, be given off into a loveless marriage to that Haru guy. Aang never had much to say or do with Haru and the two just mutually kept their distance most of the time even at the Western Air Temple.

"Katara loves me," he said to himself striking his chest as he went into the bedroom, "why would she do such a thing?"

"If you tell me the thing maybe I'll have the answer for you."

Aang now stopped and looked towards his bed to see the white painted face of the Kyoshi Warrior but the uniform and all else was missing.

He swallowed hard in recognition as he stumbled backwards.

"You have something I want… no rather I need Avatar and I will not be denied… this is my right and my honor!"

**Influence**

All was set in the Great Hall as the nobles and commoners started to pour in for the King's Reception before the coronation at the Earth Temple. After all the guest were seated the Royal Family would enter in by procession like they did at the announcement and then the show would commence with the King making his dictatorial speech naming the honored guest. The honored guest would then take his seat at the side of the Princess… where Aang's normally sat.

The orchestra was playing soft music as peopled strolled in. Many were looking to spot celebrities like Katara or maybe Fire Lord Zuko. Some thought that a small bald headed boy was actually the Avatar and the guards had to rescue the child. All in all it was going rather orderly when Sokka and Mai arrived.

Sokka looked around nervously for Suki. "I don't know why I haven't heard from her today… she said we would hook up before she would perform."

"Hook up, hook up or just exchange information hook up."

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mind Lady Mai," Sokka replied with a smile, "no unfortunately it was just the latter one."

Mai blushed at his comment and even smiled… he made her do that quite a bit. She really had to give some thought as to why she enjoyed being with this rogue. Even though he was the Vice Regent he still acted as he had before.

"Well I'm sure with this kind of crowd she has chosen wisely to stay with her troops so that they can perform on time. We should get to our seats and you might still be able to see her."

"Good idea, lets go!"

It was Sokka now dragging her haplessly through the crowd and making his way as onlookers tried to get a clear view of the rapidly moving couple and soldiers desperately making a route for the Vice Regent easily recognized by his shoulder epaulets, collar pins, and large chest insignia that had an emblem which blended all four nations signs.

Mai had been apprehensive when she went with him to his room to change but she stayed out in the sitting room and they talked as he changed being that he left the door cracked open. She actually did his hair telling him a pony tail… rather a wolf tail, after he corrected her, was not proper attire for someone of his new stature. It felt natural being with him and when she dwelt on it… she shivered.

The two finally made it to the Vice Regent's table and the name tags did not show a seat for Mai. Her table was two rows back with the four Kyoshi Warriors.

"That's alright Sokka… I'll be fine, I'll just…"

"But I won't. I want my friend sitting here tonight."

The Vice Regent called over a steward and lifting up an unfamiliar name card he pointed to it.

"Yo… who is this guy?"

"That is the Chancellor of Chingo Province one of the wealthiest in the Earth Kingdom."

"Well this is the Lady Mai and she is my friend and that out ranks any lowly chancellor. Exchange places with them now."

"Yes your Majesty… do you wish me also to move his consort's seat as well."

"Is she pretty?"

"Extremely beautiful. The Chancellor has a reputation for being a bit of a playboy."

"Then leave it… a table full of pretty women suits my fancy just fine."

Mai could feel her cheeks heat up ever so slightly again, "Sokka what would Suki say if she heard you talking like this."

"Well Lady Mai, the fact that she didn't has to be taken into account and secondly I will be sitting at a table of beautiful women is a dream come true for me."

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

Sokka's playful tone dropped away as his eyes looked to the floor, "Let's not go there shall we. You look lovely tonight and we'll leave it at that."

"You are noble Vice Regent and thank you… you look handsome tonight yourself."

The two now sat at their seats and 'people watched' as others made their way in.

**Unexpected Exchange**

Suki and her warriors stood at the head of the procession as the time got closer.

"How are you doing?"

"Toph… oh I'm going fine… everything is ready and WHOA… you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Suki… I'm so nervous I really needed that. I just hope everything holds up with changing clothes twice."

"Why will you be changing clothes that many times Toph."

"I'm going to be performing tonight by order of my father the King. I know you've never heard me but I can sing a little."

"That's great…I look forward to hearing it. And Toph can we talk after all this?"

"What about?"

"The usual… and-and… ah I kind of got another confession to make and this one is a big one."

"A big one?" the little Princess repeated timidly.

"Oh yeah, a really big one." the Kyoshi Captain admitted blowing out.

Toph only nodded as she turned and started back towards her position suddenly feeling Suki's hand on her shoulder.

"You know this isn't personal right Toph?"

She only nodded again and headed back down the line of brightly dressed priests officials soldiers and royals that comprised the small parade that would soon enter the hall.

She made it to her position where her four ladies stood plus two. Lili approached her and pretended to be adjusting her already perfectly done headdress.

"You appear down again your Majesty… did your talk with Capt. Suki not go as expected?"

"No not at all as expected… you know Lili with him the surprises keep coming. Maybe I'm not the one for him if it's only going to keep breaking my heart."

"Maybe your heart is more like stone when it needs to be like earth. More receiving of whom he is and not trying to make him what you want him to be. Who can grow a garden on a rock?"

Toph sighed and smiled with a shake of her head, "We're going to have to talk more often cousin."

"I'm sure we will cousin. So are we going to win our man back?"

Toph winked at the countess, "You bet your ass we are."

"Ah cousin," Lili brought up, "twice you have mentioned my… huh… ass… is there something unusual about it."

"This second sight thing is amazing you know and well you do have back as the guards like to say. I'm surprised you're not a bender."

"Well I think it runs in the family, you apparently have much…huh… back as well."

"Sweet!"

**Catching Up**

Katara had finally caught up with a rather bedraggled Avatar heading for the ceremonies about an hour ahead of schedule. He didn't appear in a mood to talk so she didn't bother rather she guided him back to his room to get redressed in a more suitable fashion for such a prestigious event. He insisted that she stay out side of the suite but she pressed in anyway.

He had told her it was messy… but it was immaculate… he said that he had no properly finished clothes… his wardrobe was filled and all without one wrinkle.

"Well I guess the stewards must have come by, he, he," the beleaguered Avatar chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"No time now for slacking off Aang, you're going to be the guest of honor now let me help you off with this smelly old stuff…"

"No," he stated emphatically, "I know you have in the past but that was before…"

"Right before we were dating… I see that changes everything… but Aang I want us to get closer now."

"So do I but let's just take sometime and do it the right way… okay?"

"Okay… huh Twinkle Toes…" Katara said in her best Toph voice.

"Don't ever call me that," he snapped at her gritting his teeth together.

"O-okay Aang," she remarked with a severely hurt look, "… I was just trying to be funny."

"Well it wasn't. I'm going to get ready now… you can wait or leave your choice."

"Why are you being so short with me today? I-I-I haven't been able to even get next to you all week an-and then eh when when we fin-finally get some… some time you yell at meeeee!"

Big blue eyes streaming those crystal droplets designed to pierce a man's heart and soul hit their mark with uncanny accuracy and not even the power of a fully realized Avatar could defend against such measures.

Aang dropped his head and remembered that she had done nothing wrong to him in fact this woman truly loved him.

"I'm sorry Katara… I guess I just didn't get enough sleep. You know what happens to me when I'm up for too long. I'm really truly sorry."

"Thanks Aang," Katara now leaning unto him giving him a big hug, "That little witch of a Princess is the one to blame… she was complaining about me keeping you up and then she evidently didn't let you get nearly enough sleep. What did she have you do… rub her feet or something?"

Aang didn't even react to the near miss with his anger still very much intact and focused.

"No, we just did a lot of tongue waggling instead of sleeping. It gets that way you know when you're extremely fatigued. I should have just crashed in my own room."

"What's wrong Aang," the Water tribe girl asked picking up on his cold demeanor.

"I really don't want to talk about it Katara. Like I said I'm just really tired and need some sleep to clear my head."

"I wish there was more time for you to do that but…"

"Yeah but there's not and no point in wishing right," he cut her off abruptly, "so like I said I'm going to get ready. Are you going to hang around and wait for me or run ahead?"

Katara knew the airbender well enough to know this was not a simple case of fatigue and so she put her feelings aside for the moment to delve deeper into the cause,

"No Aang… I'll just wait for you right here. Being here with you right now is enough for me."

The young monk's face softened and he sighed at his slightly taller love. "Thanks Kat. Can I call you Kat? I've thought about it before but never asked. I thought about Tara as well but I knew this really mean girl before and her name was Mara and that sounds an awful lot like Tara so I…"

"Kat is fine Aang… I love it. Why don't you go get changed now so we won't be late," she proposed with a hand on his chest quelling his rant.

"Okay Kat, I'll go ahead and do that."

Aang now ran into the bedroom looking slightly more like himself but Katara was bordering on exploding.

"Toph… you ditch witch…when I get my hands on you I'm going to teach you the lesson of your very short and dirty life for keeping him up like this!"

"What did you say Kat?" Aang asked from behind the closed door.

"Nothing Aang, just thinking about teaching Toph a few new moves is all. A few she'll never forget."

**It Begins**

All the guest had now been seated and with a flare from the orchestra the procession started. The five Kyoshi Warriors masterfully furled and spun their fans and shield as they kept in locked step with the music. Sokka looked on with great pride at Suki as she led them in their cadence.

An Earth Kingdom Color guard followed with sword and spear. Next came the priest with bells, drums and pipes followed by the Council of Five and then the royal noble heads of families and finally the Royal Family.

Toph marched with her family until she was just about at her seat and then she was diverted as planned to get ready for her stage appearance. Once the music ended Suki and her warriors were center stage and Lao was standing at his seat ready for the dedication.

"To all who have come to this reception I bid you welcome in the name of the Earth Kingdom. King Bumi," he bowed to the extravagantly dressed old man who only chuckled, "Fire Lord Zuko," he bowed again being that Zuko who was seated next to Jin nodded in return, "Chiefs Arnook and Hakoda" they also exchanged bows… I cannot tell you how my heart is moved to have men such as you with me here today.

Still we all know that this would have not been possible without the efforts of a very special friend… may I call you friend?"

Aang looked over to Lao and nodded with a gentle smile.

"Even though he is so young he fought to make a day like today possible and so I dedicate this reception to you Avatar Aang for all that you have done not only for my kingdom but for the world. Please rise with me to honor our esteemed guest… his Holiness Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads."

The entire room rose up and all bowed to him. Aang felt himself blush at first and then a thought overtook him as he looked at Suki and her warriors standing stoically on the stage below.

"Thank you all for this honor but I did not win this day alone. It was many who loaned me their strength and courage that equally deserve to share in this honor. His Highness lead and funded the revolt in Ba Sing Se and the surrounding territories, Bumi took back all of Omashu, Capt. Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors there fought along side of the Vice Regent and your Princess to destroy the Air Ships that threatened to destroy your nation. Lady Katara and Fire Lord Zuko took control of the Fire Nation thus ending the war for good.

But I would be remiss if I forgot the heroes that laid down their lives to defend us all and are not any longer. This is really their night for they paid the ultimate price for all of us including me to be here."

With that Aang sat down and a round of thunderous applause rang though the massive hall. When the applause had died down Lao turned the proceedings over to the Master of Ceremonies who officially started the performances with the Kyoshi Warriors doing their elaborate fan dance. Aang could feel every one of them staring into him and he couldn't stop blushing now.

Light food and drink were being brought out to the tables as people spoke of the beauty of the setting and the people they were now rubbing elbows with. There was of course a very disgruntle Chancellor asking why he was not sitting up front but his consort who was getting all too familiar with a certain young Vice Regent was. The warriors performances ended and Sokka stood to applaud and whistle loudly for his woman.

Of course the Chancellor's bickering ended when he found out that his table was now filled with the four beautiful warriors that had just performed on stage. Suki took her seat beside Sokka moving the rather flirtatious consort a seat down much to the woman's dismay.

Suki now spotted the woman on the opposite side of Sokka and she furled her brow, "What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be sitting next to the bathrooms or out watching the carriages?"

"I really wouldn't want to impose on your jobs Suki…"

"Ladies please, hasn't there been enough fighting," Sokka stated emphatically sitting back far enough to look at them both, "didn't either one of you listen to what Aang even said… for La sake… my mother and Yue both can be counted in that number so please… tonight… show some restraint and respect."

Both Mai and Suki now focused on the serious tone in Sokka's voice and they almost acted as one as each touched the hand closet to them.

"I'm sorry for acting so childishly Vice Regent when you have been so gracious to me," Mai replied blushing even as she looked away.

"Me too Sokka… I should have known better hun," Suki said as she also gave his fingers a squeeze, "forgive me please?"

Sokka looked first at Suki and then at Mai with his glistening blue eyes sighing deeply to contain his rising emotions.

"Thank you both. I really appreciate this and Suki you were wonderful down there."

"Yes… I have to admit," Mai added with a smile, "your moves were quite impressive."

"Why thank you Mai. Coming from you that is a real compliment."

Both Suki and Mai noticed simultaneously that the knife thrower still had a hold of Sokka's hand. Mai immediately released it and nodded her apology to Suki who graciously accepted it not wanting to stir things up again.

Sokka smile returned to his face and he turned his attention to his lady warrior, "So where have you been all day Suki? If it weren't for Mai I would have been wandering these halls all by myself."

"Is that so?" Suki asked as she gave a calculated look at Mai, "Well I guess I owe you a debt of gratitude for caring for him while I took care of my… responsibilities."

Mai caught her suspicious look at now looked intensely at the Kyoshi Captain, "I was wondering what huh… responsibilities pulled you away all day and where is Ty Lee?"

"Yeah where is Ty Lee," Sokka chimed in, "I wanted to thank her for helping save my life. Katara told me all about what she did."

"Well she had to go back to the island unexpectedly so I had to fill in," Suki explained matter of factly, "I'm sorry darling I didn't get a message to you sooner but at least Mai was here to keep you entertained."

"Well these things can't be helped I guess," he exclaimed sipping the drink that had just been set before him, "and she was good company."

The end of his comment caused Suki to shoot a stern glare at Mai and she returned a cat like smile back.

"What do you mean by good company Sok…"

"Shhh… Suki… the next act is starting!"

"Did you just shush me?"

The exasperated warrior now sat back in her seat with her arms crossed as she saw that her man was no longer paying her attention. Although a set of gold eyes found the scene quite amusing.

The next performance was the Earth Temple Boys choir singing some Air Temple songs. Aang sang along with a few from his seat and the closing one choked him up as they sang what was the equivalent to the Air Nomad National Anthem called Winds of Peace and Freedom. The last falsetto note garnered a standing ovation from the monk as he wiped his eyes.

"I am so happy you approve Avatar Aang," the King stated standing with him.

"It is perfect your Highness… just perfect."

As they sat the stage was reset and Aang now looked around and saw that Katara, Toph, Zuko and Jin were all missing. He saw them walk in and Katara had in fact escorted him. He located Sokka, Suki and Mai just as Suki turned to look his way. He quickly diverted his gaze but he could still feel her eyes upon him.

'So what's next your Kingship?" Aang asked to get his mind off of the penetrating look.

"My wife came up with this one. She knows I'm an incurable romantic and so she wanted to surprise me. It is entitled the Lady and the Troubadour… I don't know much about it myself but I am very excited."

Aang now focused on the dimly lit platform below as the stagehands moved the furnishings on to set the mood. He saw a lady take a seat on the chaise at center and figured it was about to start. Slowly the lights came up and to his surprise dressed in red and gold with a scimitar at his side and a lute across his back came in Fire Lord Zuko.

The collective gasps from Aang, Sokka, Suki and Mai were audible in the hall. Aang now turned his attention to the woman on the sofa. Her face was turned in and he couldn't tell who it was.

He desperately scanned the room for Katara again seeing that this woman also had chestnut brown hair and looked to be about the same size from his angle.

"My wife did tell me this ends in a passionate kiss!" Lao informed Aang now like a giddy school boy just as the love song started, "Oh and what woman can resist this song!"

The Avatar could feel his blood pressure rising rapidly and his teeth grinding together. What was Katara doing on stage with Zuko in a love scene no less? Aang could feel beads of sweat form on his head as his eyes widened at the realization that Zuko could sing.

"What should I do?" he pondered in his mind unable to look away, "I can't let her do this… not with him. Not with anybody!"

Lao now looked over at the strained face of Aang, "Are you okay Avatar? You look as though you're about to explode?"

Just then it was Jin's turn to sing and she looked upped causing Aang to almost faint with relief.

"Yea… yes… I'm okay… I'm just really into this as well."

"Well it is good to meet a fellow romantic. I really think you'll be pleased with the rest of the program as well."

Aang was to busy trying to slow down his heart to respond so he just nodded.

At the Vice Regent's table a seething Lady Mai was abusing the hand that Sokka had lent her. Suki felt bad enough that she didn't mind her holding his hand now. All the warrior captain could do was look back and forth from the lady to the stage as Mai mumbled, cursed and crushed the hand she held.

Sokka braved it all as one would do for a mother going through childbirth. He tried to encourage her and told her that this was only acting but the intensity of the song and their motions on the stage told the Vice Regent that was a blatant lie.

"Mai… do you want to take a walk outside until this is over?" Suki suggested kindly.

"No… I can handle this."

Suki was ever intuitive and had a suspicion that the ending was going to be rather traumatic for the amber eyed Fire Nation lady.

"Why don't you take Mai for a walk Sokka? This is hard enough on your hand there…"

"Thank you for your concern Suki but I've already told you I-I-I…."

Mai's words died off as the music faded and the heart stopping kiss began. Women in the audience actually swooned from the heat. Sokka would have cheered his friend on if he wasn't witnessing firsthand the pain running through Mai's face. She turned and buried her head into his shoulder with small sobs.

"Take her outside Sokka," Suki whispered into his ear, "she doesn't need to see anymore."

The young Water Tribe man nodded and placing an arm around Mai's shoulder's stood and guided her from the hall. Many believed she was just one more woman overcome by the powerful love scene and to an extent she was but not in a positive way.

Sokka and Mai were shown to the exit that led back into the Palace. They could hear cries and whistles for an encore as the music started up again to repeat the last chorus. He felt Mai's shudder at the prospect and led her away further from the doors of the amphitheater.

Sokka had noticed an exit outside into a side yard before reaching the theater and so lead her into the beautiful full moonlight.

"I'm so sorry Mai. I know that must've been hard for you to see. If you need to cry some more and let it all out I understand," he told her trying to ignore the fact that her hand now rested on his chest and she was nuzzling closer.

The Vice Regent looked up into the beautiful starry sky as he blushed not being able to forget the events of another similar night with this same lady sharing a bottle of rather potent whiskey.

"No I'm alright right now… now that I'm away with the man I love."

That voice… soft and unforgettable caused him to tense up pulling her even closer to him.

Sokka was afraid to look but he had to… could it possible be? As he looked over she looked up and instead of golden eyes he saw bright blue filled with moonlight.

"Yue," Sokka sighed as if falling into a dream and they turned into the first kiss of the night.

The encore drew even more cheers as Zuko and Jin took their bows and exited the stage hand in hand. Aang now looked about again and saw that Sokka and Mai were missing leaving Suki to gaze as much as she desired at him.

The young Avatar tried to keep his attention elsewhere but soon found the four others giving him similar stares. Aang was starting to get creeped out to say the least. Suddenly he saw Toph walking to Suki's table and she whispered something to the Kyoshi Captain who now dropped her eyes with a nod and folded her hands on the table. The Princess proceeded to the other table and spoke to the others having the same effect. She looked up towards him and bowed at the waist and left the way she came.

Her presence in the audience caused a stir initially until she asked everyone to remain seated and not bow. He couldn't help but follow her with his eyes as she retreated his stomach sank.

"Wonder what all that was about?" Lao asked.

"Don't really know your Highness," he replied straining for one last glimpse.

"Hmmm… I'll ask her later but she apparently had some business with her friend the Captain wouldn't you say Avatar."

"Oh…huh… yes… I would say so as well."

"Well she is on next and I hope you enjoy her song. I picked it out myself." Lao bragged.

"Then I'm sure it will be above all my expectations."

Just then Jin and Zuko having changed entered the royal box and took their seats.

"Great job Zuko… Jin," Aang called over to them.

"Thanks Aang."

"Yes Avatar… I appreciate your compliment as well," Jin added with a big smile that made her eyes look closed.

Now Poppy took over praising and gushing over the couple and Aang gave his attention to the stage once more.

All settled down as the stage was now set and the lights came up revealing the Princess adorned as an airbender. Her hair was straight back with two combs and two simple braids on each side. Her robe was a simple ochre in color with a sky blue sash draped across it denoting the Eastern Temple. The Air Nomad medallion hung around her neck.

To see Toph like this immediately caused tears to well in his eyes and he placed his hand on his chest. Lao in a fatherly gesture put a hand on the monk's shoulder.

"This is for you Aang!" Toph shouted from the stage her voice clearly filled with emotion as the music started and the Songbird of Gaoling started to sing.

"_Ahh….mmmmmm_

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are "_

Toph closed her eyes but her face was inclined in the Avatar's direction as she continued singing

"_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that __**I caused**_

_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road_

_When you face the world alone_

_**But look and see the friends**_

_**You can depend**_

_You __**keep**_ _love_

_If you search within __**heart**_

_**And the love you have desired**_

_**Is soon revealed**__  
_  
_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know __**we**_ _can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_**Aang**_ _look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_**Ohhhh….**_  
_**Gods know**_

_**A dream is**_ _hard to follow_

_But don't let __**anything**_

_Tear __**ME**_ _away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_**We'll**_ _find the way_

_And then __**my**_ _hero __**came**_ _along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast __**my**_ _fears aside_

_And __**I knew I could**_ _survive_

_So when you feel like __**love**_ _is gone_

_Look inside __**us**_ _and be strong_

_**For I finally saw**_ _the truth_

_That __**my**_ _hero lies in you_

_**Aang**_ _**my**_ _hero lies in you_

_**Aang**_ _**my**_ _hero lies in you_

You are my one and only hero!"

The hushed silence that followed as the music ended accented by the soft cries coming from the weeping audience participants was shattered as the soldiers now gave a roaring cheer up for their general followed by a wave of thunderous applause as people sprang to their feet.

Toph bowed and extended her hand pointing over to Aang who graciously bowed having heard and understood each word his tears a steady stream now.

"She's something special," Zuko exclaimed on his feet as well clapping loudly.

"Indeed," was all the Avatar could reply in a muted voice.

Lao leaned over to his wife, "That is the song but I don't remember the lyrics going quite that way."

Poppy although clapping had a raised eyebrow as she observed the contrite look upon her daughter's face, "Well it is an artist's prerogative to adlib a bit dear."

Katara now walked up to the conductor and touched his arm.

"I'm not singing."

"Why Lady Katara?"

"How can I follow that?"

"You do make a good point. We were not prepared for this response and she did not sing with this intensity during rehearsal."

"Well I will be addressing her '_intensity'_ a little later," the waterbender snarled.

"Katara… will you please come on the stage," Toph requested gently.

The surprised girl now turned and saw the cool green visionless eyes upon her.

"Please Katara… I have something to say and I need you here."

"Okay"

Katara walked onto the stage to stand next to Toph even as Toph's four ladies also joined them.

"I don't think there is anybody that doesn't know the beautiful and valiant Lady Katara," Toph began as applause rose up for the Master Waterbender, "what you may not know is that she is the girlfriend of the Avatar as of this week as well."

The applause now grew into stomps and whistles as Katara blushed magenta.

"Yep… there an item and smoking hot. But I have a confession to make as well. I'm doing it here in front of all these people so you won't water whip into the Spirit World hopefully."

Katara went from smiles to frowns in a heartbeat as she gritted her teeth and clinched her fist fearing the worst saying nothing,

"Boy this is hard," Toph continued as the hall grew still, "You know how I have been kinda monopolizing Aang's time and you haven't hand a moment in between?"

"Yesss"

"Well some of that is my dad's fault."

There was some laughter at that statement.

"But most of the time it was me… just me being selfish." Toph admitted loking down playing with her fingers, "I was keeping him to myself."

"Why Toph?"

"Well you have Sokka and Aang… Aang was my first friend and you know what he did for me and I-I love him Katara for all of that… you know," she wiped at her eyes. "if he is spending all his time with his new girlfriend… all lovey-dovey what about just his girl-Sifu-friend-friend if that makes sense. I'll be all alone again."

Katara smiled thinking back to Roku's Island still not getting the complete picture.

"So Toph you do a preemptive strike and took all his time instead of just asking me?"

"Well you know me… I'm not real good at expressing myself… yet."

"Come here you!"

Katara now gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead as the crowd cheered and ahs went up.

Aang shook his head and had to smile at the little general's shrewdness. To openly sing a confession and then to confess and make it all sound so innocent. He was still sweating and shaking inside not knowing what she was going to say entirely.

"You look a bit piqued Avatar," Poppy remarked with a bit of a scowl, "is everything well?"

"I just haven't had a lot of sleep lately is all."

"Well be sure to get your rest tonight," Lao quipped, "don't want you falling asleep in the middle of the coronation."

"I will be sure to do that."

The young Avatar now looked to the stage again as Toph had a hold of Katara arm.

"Now Katara I want everyone to hear the second most beautiful voice…."

"Second… why you little conceited …."

"Now, now Sugar Queen the good people have nothing else to compare me too… if you're game."

"Hmph… so what are we supposed to sing, one of your bawdy bar songs?"

The audience was being quite entertained and the director was again trying to capture the scene.

"Katara! My mother and father are here…"

"Oops… sorry… she only hears them second hand you know… don't pay any attention to what I'm saying."

Toph was as red as a cherry and the laughter from the audience didn't help any.

"Sorry Toph… you know I like those as well," she whispered loudly but the acoustic picked it up anyway making it all the more hilarious.

"They can hear you still Katara."

"Oh… sorry again."

"Well before you make it any the worse for me and I become the only general in Earth Kingdom history to be grounded to her room for a month, do you remember that song we heard in that café in the Fire Nation right near the palace."

"How could I forget it? We asked the band to play it so much I think they retired on all our tips."

"That's the one…"

"I was really surprised Toph that a hard core earthbender like you would like a soft song like that I mean…"

"Hey I'm a girl too or have you forgotten that fact."

"Sometimes it was hard to tell under all the dirt Toph until you…"

"Watch it Fussy Britches… you're treading on slippery rock here?"

"Sorry… again… now back to the song. How do you propose we do this?"

"Well for the people can hear you're talents and not just look at them…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"I understand that gown you have on puts the girls on display rather well… cut any lower and they could see your belly button."

"Toph!" Katara screamed covering her cleavage with both hands, "how do you know… you can't see… or can you?"

Katara waved a hand in front of the Princess's unblinking eyes and then made a couple of sudden movements with no results.

"I have my ways Sweetness. Besides I'm sure Aang is admiring the view."

"Toph! Will you knock it off!"

"Well I was going to ask you where I can buy a set of those…"

"TOPH!"

"Okay… I'll be a good Princess. Whoa that was fun. Sugar Queen you are just too easy."

"Are we going to sing or am I just comic relief."

"Both as usual sister," she snicker, "the conductor and orchestra know your key and the song. I figure you do the first three of verses and I take the next three. Is that fair?"

"Okay… sounds fair."

"Good… glad you agree… we can switch it and you come after me Katara."

"Oh no… I'll go first."

"Okay my ladies will fill in harmony and do background vocals as well. Sounds good?"

"Sounds real good Toph," Katara said with a big smile.

"Well as long as you can stay on key it will be."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean you little…"

"Maestro… music please?" the little general requested cutting off the waterbender's potential rant.

As the intro began the two girls once again locked arms and began to sway and bump playfully into one another. Their affection was clear for all to see and it touched Aang that Toph had really gone back to caring for her friend.

Katara parted from Toph and stepped up starting right on queue following the conductor's baton with her sweet soprano voice.

"_I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means"_

Katara lifted a hand towards the Avatar

"_I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means_

_And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people who really dream  
And I'm wishing on tomorrow, praying it'll comes  
And I'm wishing on all the lovin' we've ever done"_

Toph now walked beside her and facing towards Aang started her verses in her strong Mezzo soprano.

"_I never thought I'd see  
A time when you would be  
So far away from home  
So far away from me_

_Just think of all the moments that we'd spent  
I just can't let you go, for me you were meant  
And I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know  
That in the game of love you reap what you sow_

_I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together,_

_whether or never"_

Katara was now looking quite critically at Toph as she heard the words.

They both sag the next verse blending beautifully even though she had to dig deep to match the earthbender's volume.

"_I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
__And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together,_

_whether or never"_

From here on they sang together with the ladies in support including dance steps in their brightly colored kimonos.

_"I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means_

_And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people we've ever been  
And I'm hopin' on all the days to come and days to go  
And I'm hopin' on days of lovin' you so_

_I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
Oh;oh;oh;  
And I wish on all the rainbows that I see_

_I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star"_

The two now embraced and Katara making sure she was right on Toph's ear said, 'You know I would kill you if you ever touched him right?"

Toph's eyes widened as she felt the truth of the Master Waterbender's words.

"Right Toph… you did hear me?"

"Of course Sugar Dumpling but you know I like the feel and smell of the one I'm holding now. I don't think Aang would mind if we…"

Katara eyes now widened as Toph pressed her body more fully in.

The blue eyed girl backed quickly away her breath short staring at her friend in disbelief.

Toph got close to her side again and knowing that her words could not be heard above the applause whispered, "If you think I was singing to Aang… think again. I'll give you a private performance…right here… _I think it's time we show make up_."

"We never had anything _up_ Toph"

"_I think its time we should get back together_."

"Listen you little freak… we were never _together_."

"_Make the best of things oh baby when we're together… whether or never"_

"I can assure you it is definitely _never_… now here comes Aang… stop this nonsense."

Aang floated in brilliant Avatar style to the stage landing to the accolades of the crowd.

Aang, Katara and Toph did a mini group hug.

Aang turned first to Toph and whispering in his special way, "What if I filled your beautiful mouth with my tongue right now Flower like I want to do."

"Katara would kill us both… so turn around and fill hers. She has been the one neglected here."

Aang looked at her incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that Aang."

"Toph how do you…"

Toph pulled back a sleeve showing a gold ornate band.

"Oh… second sight."

"Yes… and Aang I can see why you fell for her so easily. She is more beautiful than people say. Now do what I said before I lose my nerve."

Aang turned.

"Wait… let me take these off first." Toph slipped off her bands and two women in the changing rooms vanished, "okay… proceed."

Aang approached Katara who opened her arms for a hug but instead found herself lip to lip with her beau. The hall went wild with cheers. The deep blush coupled with her dark skin gave her a mahogany color under the stage lights.

The initial contact startled Katara and she tried to back out but Aang applied a warm tongue twist with it and now she melted into it throwing her arms around his neck.

Toph sighed and signaled for her ladies to follow. They left the stage and headed out of the theater.

Lili took her place at her Princess' side.

"Did all go as planned your Majesty?"

"Better Lili… he is ours again."

"Don't you mean yours cousin."

"You have taught me that he is an Air Nomad… can he ever be just mine cousin?" Toph asked dropping her head.

"He does hold you above all if that is a comfort cousin."

"Strangely Lili it is… yes it is," Toph replied with a smile, "now how fairs the bedroom… it has to be ready for action by tomorrow night!"

"Do you really think he'll be…"

"Oh yeah… he just loves Orange Meringue!"

~Fin~

* * *

**Chapter 53: Epilogue**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes- So this is the final song of the night and I hope all have enjoyed the dance. Yes it was risque and different. Yes it had the unexpected and didn't follow the plots of other story lines but I like to blaze my own trail.**_

_**I review is the only way I know you also enjoyed or hated it now. It is complete.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own or have title to the Avatar: The Last Airbender even though I write as if I did.**_

_**Now for the Last time in this story...**_

_**On with the Story!]**_

**A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se**

**The Epilogue**

**Timeline**

**Minus Five Minutes**

It had been five minutes from the time Toph and her ladies had left the amphitheater when a very angry Chief Hakoda confronted his daughter as she and the Avatar were about to duck back stage.

"Why is my daughter standing in front of the world dressed as a _yariman_," he scolded her with an icy glare, "and acting like one as well even if it is with the Avatar?"

"I-I was only acting daddy… I wouldn't…"

"From the looks of you Katara I don't think there is much you wouldn't do!"

"Hakoda!" Sala yelled stepping beside the crestfallen girl, "I understand you are upset…"

"Stay out of this Sala," the Southern Chief warned keeping his piercing eyes on his now shrinking child, "this is between me and my daughter."

"I will not," she barked back intercepting his line of vision, "I will not stand here and let you brow beat this poor girl for something so, so… petty. You Koda… forget that you are not in the South Pole and that she has had to live without you for the last three years and I think she has done a damn fine job of it including picking a damn fine boyfriend to boot!"

Katara was now amazed to see her big confident father transformed into a little boy right before her very eyes.

"Well she knows how I feel about such things Sala," Hakoda remarked sheepishly looking away as he scratched the side of his head in a Sokka like gesture.

"Be that as it may Koda you could have been more open when you approached her instead of scaring the water out of her."

Katara's heart was truly moved at how Sala advocated on her behalf and a sense of warmth enveloped her. She was also very much surprised to hear her use a Water Tribe idiom… one her mother often used.

"Ok, I was a bit too harsh I admit but to have my one and only daughter dressed as a… a _yariman!"_

"OH DADDY!" Katara cried covering her face with her hands and stooping to the floor.

"What's a _yariman_?" Aang asked innocently.

Sala bent over and took hold of the weeping water girl's shoulders gently standing her back up and letting Katara bury her face into her chest

"It means whore or prostitute in the old dialect," Sala informed him now glaring at Hakoda, "and this isn't over Koda. You will be apologizing!"

"Penguin I…."

Sala cut him off as she turned Katara towards the dressing rooms, "C'mon dear, I'll help you get changed and cleaned up. Maybe some tea will help you feel better."

"My daddy called me a _yari_…"

"_Shushhh_ its okay my dear… he didn't mean it. He just doesn't think sometimes and lets the words roll right out of his butt."

Katara looked up into Sala soft face with a weak smile before returning to her comfortable position.

"Be here when we get back and your mind needs to be here as well Koda," Sala warned over her shoulder, "this child has been hurt enough."

Hakoda looked to the floor with red evident in his cheeks and nodded his understanding.

Aang was now left with the rather strong and imposing figure of the Water Tribe Chieftain. His eyes moved back and forth for a possible avenue of escape knowing that he had no one to intercede for him.

Hakoda now looked up and Aang's blood ran as cold as the arctic sea from the father's colbalt steel stare.

"In my day Avatar, it was considered polite to first ask the father for permission before you dated his daughter let alone kiss her open mouthed on stage in… IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE WORLD LIKE SHE WAS SOME KIND OF CURSED… CURSED"

"_Yariman?_" the monk finished trying to complete the chief's sentence.

"What did you just call my daughter Avatar?" Hakoda fumed taking a step closer and bending over to be nose to nose with the young airbender.

Aang stepped back, "Nothing Chief Hakoda. I would never insult Katara. She is strong and beautiful and wonderful and beautiful…."

"Sooo… ," the chief said squinting his eyes and rubbing his chin, "if she weren't so beautiful you would be less inclined to love her as you proclaim now Avatar?"

"No, no… definitely not that… even if she had the face of a hog-monkey…."

"My daughter does not resemble a hog-monkey… how dare you compare my beautiful Katara to one of the ugliest beast on this side of creation!"

Aang saw that Sokka was indeed Hakoda's son and that he was now the whipping boy in this course of events with no right answer. He decided to go on the offense.

"Chief Hakoda I love Katara very much and I did not know that kissing her would offend you and your traditions. For this I apologize," he issued with a deep bow.

The Chief like his son seemed to be very good natured as well quickly smiling now, "Thank you Avatar… I accept your apology on behalf of both."

Aang breathed out a sigh of relief and allowed himself to smile as well sensing the worse was over.

"Well can I date your daughter?"

"No."

"Why not."

"You have to be apart of the tribe first."

"Bato made me a member of the tribe. So can I date your daughter now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You must be circumcised. It is a rule that applies even to foreigners who wish to marry into the Tribe."

"Well I have that covered as well."

"Really," Hakoda exclaimed sounding very impressed, "You must show me soon."

"Huh… no problem," the red faced Avatar stated rubbing the back of his face.

"Soooo… now can I?"

"I will bring up your petition in front of the family elders and if you are seen as worthy then we will allow it."

"So who are these family elders?"

"Well myself, Gran-Gran, Master Pakku, Sokka and of course Katara," he counted down, "so until then no dating."

"But Chief Hakoda, Sokka already knows and Mater Pakku and Gran Gran like me and you've seen that Katara is crazy about me…"

"If that's the case Avatar you have nothing to worry about and I think a month or two cool off period will be good for the both of you."

"What! A month or two… why?"

"She is the youngest girl and it is a family decision after all. By tribal law we must make this decision in person and perform the sacred ritual to confirm that you are an appropriate match. I had planned on going back to the South Pole next week, but that was until I saw that beautiful hellion you just met, the Lady Sala. I feel your age again Avatar and we moved some of the meetings here that were going to be hosted there. Funny how everyone was in favor of that… anyways I'm sure if you really love her the days will just fly by my boy."

"Right, just fly by… whoosh," Aang said with a strained smile moving his hand through the air.

"Now that's the spirit Aang," Hakoda exclaimed giving him a side hug, "circumcised huh… Sokka is gonna want to see this and Bato too. I can't wait to tell them my future son is already Tribe."

Aang could have sworn that he heard Hakoda getting all choked up over his clip job.

**10:17PM**

Mai or the blue eyed personage that looked like Mai was slipping out of the sleeping Vice Regent's suite. There was a huge uncharacteristic smile gracing her face and she walked along with a lightness and grace that betrayed her real being. Her foot falls made absolutely no sounds against the stone tiles and if the lights were completely out a lunar aura would have been visible about her.

Now another person joined her with a rather aggressive gait to their stride making every step heard.

"So Yue, I can tell by that smile on your face it was as good as you've always dreamed."

"A goddess does not kiss and tell Xtabay," she answered in a light sing-song fashion, "you of all should know that."

"Is that why you didn't bother to tell me you activated the Seqalu's Rapture for the Avatar?"

Yue now stopped and the smile faded as she tucked her lip in thought about an appropriate response to the question.

"It is in my realm of authority to…"

"When summoned upon Yue… not before… not before. People speak of how petty the gods are until they get a spin at the helm and then look what happens. You let jealousy drive you and you misuse your power to separate that Seqalu from her…"

"He is not hers… he has never been hers," Yue stomped her soundless foot in frustration, "if I hadn't made my sacrifice…"

"Then all would have been lost," Soo Min reminded her.

"Listen Xtabay… I know I should have told you and the Rapture and Rage is our domain. I really didn't mean to… okay I was afraid you would go along with my plan."

Xtabay looked whimsically at the young goddess, "So tell me the plan… I've been know to be rather petty myself for a good cause… well even if it wasn't so good for the other guy," she laughed.

Yue looked deeply into the sorceress' dark brown eyes trying to discern a motive and seeing none started disclosing the plot, "As you know my Sokka fell in love with me and I him and then like a block of ice I didn't bed him when I could have in the mortal realm. All I got was a kiss from those sweet lips."

"Pity, regret is quite a motivator."

"For sure… knowing what I know now. Well I have had to endure him and that trolloping Seqalu plowing at every opportunity now since she got out of that prison. I know what they did to her was not right and naturally as a former woman I have empathy but to use my Sokka for her healing… is that right?"

'I don't hear him complaining about it Yue."

"And you're not being very sympathetic at all Xtabay. We goddesses need to stick together."

"Whatever… can you hurry this up? I have a dragon to attend to and I plan to try out a few new tricks for him I learned earlier this afternoon peeking in on the little Princess. Boy did they burn down the house… well almost."

'Xtabay, you pervert, when are you going to learn not to peek."

"Like you don't! That sit and spin move you just pulled was not original and you know it Yue! Poor Mai is going to be feeling that one in the morning you know."

"Well I can't help seeing what people do under the moonlight," Yue quipped with an impish grin before continuing, "but anyway I figured that if the Seqalu serviced the Avatar then Sokka would break up with her and I could make sure through attraction that Mai here would match up with him since the Fire Lord wants to be with sister Katara anyways and that would be good for all the Water Tribes relations."

"Still the diplomat and you have thought this thing out haven't you Yue… all except for one vital detail."

'What is that Xtabay."

"The Elementals have awoken."

"YAK-SHIT… fuck, shit and FUCK! Why can't it ever go my way!" the moon goddess stomped again.

"Now, now Yue dear… is that any way for a goddess to express herself. Release the Rapture and I suggest that you go and make peace with that Seqalu. They are quite talented and you may have experiences through their symbiotic nature you never thought you could have."

"Can't I leave it as is?" she requested with a quirky grin, "it would have happened anyways."

"No it wouldn't have. He is already a fully realized Avatar and so no need for the service to start with and he'll have his elementals as well as a few others."

"Well what if I don't," Yue said sounding like a defiant child.

"Then this happen," Soo Min answered turning up her palm to display the locket with the back half of Sokka's fish/bear.

Yue's eyes went wide, "I really didn't mean anything Xtabay, I was just joking. Please give it back I'll do anyth…."

The locket was already vaporized before her words were completed.

"Now you have only until midnight to get the lady back to her residence before control slips away. If you don't remove the Rapture I will destroy the other half as well… are we clear moon goddess."

The sadness and tears pouring from Mai's face was a stark contrast to her former look of exquisite joy. She nodded and hung her head.

"Good, listen Yue, even we have to play within the rules." Xtabay said with a sad smile before walking away to vanish into red mist.

**11:57PM**

Aang rested in his bed wondering if he should duck down the passage and retrieve his cuddle buddy finding it very hard to sleep now though he felt exhausted. He decided not to thinking that she was already fast asleep in another room no doubt after they had trashed hers. A wicked smile crossed his face over the afternoon antics and he stretched envisioning those tender tootsies that made him salivate even now.

"It's gone. The Rapture is gone."

Aang shot out of bed trying to locate the tearful voice that softly spoke in the darkness of his room.

"Suki is that you?"

"It's gone Aang and I feel so empty… please give it baaack," she wailed falling upon him knocking him back into the bed.

"I told you this afternoon Suki I will not betray Sokka. He is my brother and because he is not Seqalu it would ruin your relationship forever. You would end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

"You don't understand Aang. I feel a void and this afternoon that kiss you gave me was enough to keep my hunger at bay but now it's all gone and all I feel is want."

"What would you have me do Suki?"

"Do whatever you did for Mulahu. It quelled her appetite and still she is a maiden."

"No I can't do that for you."

"Why not?" she whined her tears sprinkling his chest as he allowed her to lay upon him and he gently stroked her hair.

"With or without the Rapture she will return to me because no one else will be able to satisfy her desire now. I call it thumping and it was the only way short of bedding her that I could think of to help her. She looked like she was going to die."

"The stress would have killed her Aang. That is why we brought her to you… thank you for saving her tonight. This thing you do, is that why you have these other companions as well?"

"Yes, I was careless with it at first and I did not consider others feelings or reactions. I do have one who says she loves me and I have never touched. Her name is Mei Mei and she looks just like…"

"I know her and they even share a like personality," Suki said with a small chuckle, "it's not a wonder they would share a common taste in men. So please thump me Aang… just this once and I swear I'll never bother you again."

Her breath blowing across is bare chest and the ease of their conversation made it all so tempting as her hand rubbed is shoulder in a coaxing fashion. He laid there and considered the options until he felt her lips gently kiss his bare skin.

"Please don't do that Suki… I already told you I will not betray Sokka."

"Why is this about Sokka…what about me? Don't you find me beautiful and I can still be a companion and without the Rapture I will bear you children. We can start right away. I will tell Sokka myself that I have chosen you so that his anger will only be at me."

Aang now sat up pushing her up as well, "Stop it Suki. You know you don't love me and as you said the Rapture is gone. In time you will be back to your old self and you and Sokka will have a normal life so…"

Her lips smashed into his cutting the back of Aang's on his teeth slightly as he winced in pain. Aang pushed her away wiping at his mouth to clear the bleeding.

"Stop it Suk…"

She launched herself again and this time successfully filled his mouth with her tongue moaning as she tried to get him to react. After several moments Suki realized that Aang wasn't moving and though she held him his arms swung loosely at his side.

"Okay Aang," she conceded, "what do you want me to do?"

"Go back to your room Suki and get a goodnight's sleep. You will feel better in the morning and grateful that this has not gone any further."

"Then may I at least have one more kiss… a goodnight kiss…" she asked with a strain voice.

"As long as you promise not to try and extend that kiss to other areas of my body like you attempted to do this afternoon. I was almost late for the reception"

"Sorry… I promise," she replied in a girlish tone.

Aang sighed deeply making out her silhouette in the darkness and placed his hand on the side of her face pushing up into her hair where her ear rested in his palm. She leaned into his touch and he could hear her crying softly again. He had to fight the urge to cry as well. It did feel as though something important had been severed between them and now he felt a little empty as well. The Avatar slowly and gently came forward following the path made by the Kyoshi girl's warm breath until their lips met once more.

The touch was soft but strong and Suki felt her heart skip in her chest and her breath catch this time. Her mind exploded in feeling and colors like the rainbow as it lingered and his tongue softly played with hers. She melted inside and shuddered as they parted. Suki laid on his shoulder drinking in the moment and savoring his touch, smell and warmth.

"Aang I think I'm falling in l…"

"Shhh… no you love Sokka. This is just the aftermath and we are caught in the tide. Tomorrow you will find out that I am right. Now go Suki before I lose my resolve and have to go wander the halls again like I did this afternoon. You are beautiful and tempting."

"I can say the same about you Aang," she jested with a pat on his chest and another small kiss to it, "by the earth I wish we would have bonded."

"Maybe later… okay?"

"Okay." she responded as she alighted from the bed and silently left the room.

"Well you have learned some lessons haven't you Twinkle Toes."

"Toph… Flower… how long have you been there?"

"I think I came in at the thumping Mulahu part… who is Mulahu and I might as well get to know the girl being that she's going to be a regular fixture."

"It was an emergency and…"

Yeah, yeah… I heard the whole thing Aang… no need to worry you did the right thing. Who would have thought thumping would save a life. Now move over I'm sleepy and my room is being repaired and that other room was just too lonely without my cuddle buddy."

Aang made room but not much for his little Princess as she squeezed in next to him. The feel of the satin nightgown and her body aroused certain desires.

"Go to sleep Aang and take that bag of gold with you."

It was too late as that certain feeling was gnawing at the pit of his stomach he slipped his hand up from her waist to her breast.

Toph could already tell from his labored breathing he was not going to settle down anytime soon.

"You know we're going to be quite tired in the morning Twinkle Toes," she said flipping over to face him.

"Yep… unless we make this quick."

"Oh, you mean if I make quick work of _you_…. then we can get some rest?"

If Toph had on her bracelets she would have seen the bright pink cheeks of the Avatar face even in the dark. Still she felt his heart jump.

"Well I-I didn't mean to… I…"

"It's okay Aang… let me take care of you tonight," she cooed pushing him to his back, "you have had a very hard day and need to be pampered a bit."

Before he could say anymore her hand had found its mark and he felt her head follow to his absolute delight.

"Oh Flower…"

Five minutes later the happy couple was fast asleep.

**12:30AM**

Katara was still fuming pacing the floor of her room, "Grounded! How could he possibly ground me?"

"It is only a partial grounding Katara," Sala corrected her sipping her tea.

"One dance and then I have to leave Toph's Ball tomorrow… how reasonable is that? I spent 10 large gold pieces on that dress and I'm only going to get to wear it for one dance? This is not fair!"

"Calm down Katara, you only need to make that dance count. Anyways all anyone remembers of a ball is the entrance one makes. We'll make sure that not even the Princess herself will be as pretty as you."

Katara now stopped in her tracks with a huge smile.

"Really?"

"You will have all eyes on you, the envy of every woman and the desire of every man… well after tonight I think that is pretty much the case already," Sala giggled.

"There is only one little cretin I need to beat out and that is that dirt flinging loud mouth Princess… no offense."

"None taken… I think we can accomplish that."

Katara now started to pout and tears rolled down her face.

"What's wrong now my dear," Sala asked getting up to stand in front of her.

"I can't date Aang for a whole two months now!" she wailed.

"Well not technically… nobody said that you couldn't pre-date him."

"Pre-date?"

"Yes… you know when you want to know if you really are compatible with a guy you can pre-date him. It's like dating but technically it's not."

"What's the difference?"

"Hmmm… I really don't know," Sala exclaimed with a wink, "since I just made it up. But I guess in order to try the guy out you would have to do everything you would do when you are dating… just to make sure you know."

Katara giggled, "Yes… just to make sure."

The young Water Tribe girl hugged her new friend feeling a warmth in her heart she hadn't experienced in a long time.

**1:00AM**

Jin and Zuko were kissing goodbye for the third time at the door of her suite.

"She misses you already Zuko."

"And you?" he asked wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"My heart feels like it is going to… to"

The emotions overwhelmed the Prime Consort and she turned away from him having agreed she would not delay his departure with tears.

"Jin…Jin… please look at me," he asked in a soft voice filled with emotions, "there is something I have to tell you and I can't unless I see your face."

She now cleared her green eyes and put on a brave smile before turning back around to face the man she loved.

"Yes Zuko?"

"I can't really say today that I love you but I can say that you are so important to me that I would die for you."

Zuko's voice was so choked it was barely a whisper and with his head bowed in humility his tear filled eyes were masked by his bangs.

Jin looked past him to Ming who stood by the door awaiting his departure.

"Lady Ming… it will be sometime before the Fire Lord is ready to leave. Please inform his carriage and guard."

"Understood my Lady," she responded with a smile stepping from the room closing the door.

"And I love you too Zuko," Jin said taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

**2:30AM**

"So where do you think she's sleeping at since she's not in this room," Mei Mei asked vindictively.

"Duh… where do you think," Fong sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well I really didn't want an answer Fong, it was a rhetorical question."

"Then why ask it?" Lei came back stating the obvious.

"Uhg… you two are impossible! Emphasis… do you dimwits know nothing of the art of conversation or the use of rhetoric?"

"Calm down Mei Mei," Lili instructed her, "the fact that he has accepted her back to his bed is a good sign for us all after this afternoon."

"Don't you mean for you and the Princess… he had nothing against the rest of us?" Mei Mei stated bluntly.

"Be that as it may, do you think he would even be available to the rest of you with such an attitude?"

The others now pondered the logic of Lili's questions unable to escape its solid conclusion.

Mei Mei finally smiled broadly and shook her head, "Attend him well little cousin and make sure he knows where he is loved."

"Aye," the rest responded in unison.

**3:55AM**

The Kyoshi captain was scrunched up in the corner of her bedroom. The bright red rings framing her lids were in stark contrast to the dark ones surrounding her now dull blue-green eyes.

Her hands were shacking and she had finally run out of tears to shed as reality seemed to be skidding away from her down an icy hill called Aang.

"Why do you hate me Aang?" she questioned pulling at her short brown hair that was already tangled up from her pervious interrogations.

"Am I not as pretty as Toph or Katara… I know I'm better than some of those others… Sokka! This is all his fault… but I love Sokka. But if Sokka was gone than I'd be with Aang and be bonded and- and… what am I saying? I don't want Sokka gone. But I want Aang as well… I love Aang… there _hehe. _I said it," she admitted now twirling her fingers together, "See Aang you were wrong! I do love you but I also love Sokka… ohhh, Sokka… where are you. Don't come… you can't see me like this. They did this to me that bitch Azula. She did this _hehe_ said you wouldn't come but you did… oh my Sokka. You proved her wrong and I gave you my all for that."

"Oh Aang… I need you… I can't breath… I can't breath… I can't…," Suki's world was going black as she hyperventilated until she saw her room fill with soft white light. It seemed to help clear her mind and stabilize her breathing. She looked up to see a young woman with white hair and glowing light blue almost clear eyes floating about a half meter off the floor.

"Who the hell are you," the distraught warrior asked not having the mind for good-natured remarks at the present time. If this was some spirit come to take her to the after life, she was packed and ready to go!

Suki's comment threw off the grand introduction that the moon goddess had hoped to make and she had to regain her composure before speaking.

"Ahem… huh… hello hum… Capt. Suki…"

"Are you just going to stand their stammering lady or are you going to tell me what are you doing in my room at 4:00 in the morning floating and I know I haven't had any cactus juice."

"Well if you be a bit nicer…"

"Well if you had the day I did… full of rejection… you'd understand why I am not so nice lady."

"That's why I'm here Capt. Suki… to fix your problem."

"You can get Aang to receive me as a companion!" she shouted springing to her feet dropping the bed sheet that covered her naked form.

"Huh…no," the now bewildered goddess answered surprised by the nude white faced jack-in-the-box.

"Then what good are you," Suki sighed bending down to pick up her sheet, "go grant your useless wish to someone else. And leave me a bottle of moonshine… you get it… hahaha… moonshine!" she chortled taking her position back in the corner.

Yue now rub her hand over her face. This was going to be tougher than she supposed but she had no one else to blame but herself taking and setting off an attraction between the Avatar and an avatar worshipper what would you expect.

"Ok Seqalu let me say this straight…"

"Finally… all this running around was making me tired."

"Will you just shut up and listen!"

Suki's death glare made even a goddess swallow hard as she again had to recapture her composure.

"Okay… My nane is Yue and we have a common person of interest and I think we can help…"

**6:30AM**

Sokka didn't remember his dream but he knew it was a something special the way his muscles ached and the smell of… of. He looked about to find himself alone. Had Suki come in last night and then left early to get ready for the coronation, "Yeah, that must be it," he thought, "and like a dumbass I slept through it all. I wonder what was in that drink they gave me at the Reception. I remember walking Mai into the Garden and after she calmed down we said goodnight and I felt so tired. I guess I'm just recovering from my wounds still. Well no need to get up yet I can…"

"Good morning Vice Regent," a sweet voice pierced his reverie, "are you ready for your bath."

Slowly he peered over his blankets to the foot of his bed to see a woman standing in her two-tone green Earth Kingdom army uniform with a towel over one arm. Her hair was drawn back in a simple bun but those violet eyes were unmistakable.

"Kikei? What are you doing her?"

"The General ordered me to come and attend to your needs this morning saying that Capt. Suki would be tied up with her troops getting prepared for the coronation. She told me to take extra care in making certain that you were the happiest man there today and that Capt. Suki would expect nothing but my best in this area."

"So Toph told you all of this?"

"Yes your Majesty."

Sokka scratched his face looking at the buxom soldier and he was one to always help a soldier out in her duties.

**7:00AM**

Mai arose and looked over to find she wasn't alone. Zuko snore lightly on the next pillow looking away from her. When she went to hug his back she groaned from the various aches and pains that could only be derived from a night of…

"Well Zuko… you came in and got you some midnight delight I feel. How did I sleep through that? I feel like a battleship has been up there and my hips are so sore. I don't really know if I'll be able to walk." She complained in her mind sitting up, "At least you're back here with me. I know we got to go to that stupid coronation this afternoon but tomorrow morning its back home and way from the dirt tramp."

Mai was finally able to roll out of bed and slip on her robe. Oddly the bed looked unstained and her night gown as well. She only thought about it for a moment before putting her observations from her mind. Not since she was a virgin had she felt quite like this.

"What did you do to me Z," she whispered looking back at the man in the bed, "use a wooden post?"

Her only answer was a content sigh as he rolled over in whatever dream he was lost in.

She was right… walking was difficult as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Ah… good morning Lady Mai," Soo Min sang out in her usual chipper voice normally much too loud for the early morning, "how are you… or should I say the parts of you that survived that battle."

"You heard us?" Mai asked flushing with shame.

"Oh… don't be that way… you forget I am the goddess Xtabay… I hear everything when it comes to a good romp between the sheets or on top in your case. When did you put the nightgown on?"

"Don't really know," Mai replied looking at the floor with a bit of frustration. She hated when she didn't remember things like half of the previous night. "Xtabay… I mean Soo Min… was I drinking last night?"

"Apparently you became upset over Zuko's little show with that Earth Kingdom girl toy of his and found yourself something to chase your sadness away."

"Oh, so I…"

"So you got laid girl and don't you feel better?"

Mai thought about it and she was less tense and despite the aching there was also a pleasant sensation as well. She did feel well satisfied.

"Yes I do… you're right I do feel better Soo Min."

"Good, now how about a nice cup of my special Spiced Unagi tea… takes the pain out where the serpent's head has gotten you."

"Oh, yes please, I need that today. Zuko has never done this to me before and he was my first," she whispered discreetly, "maybe followed by a very long and hot bath I think."

"You are in luck today girl… I just so happen to have one ready with some nice sea salts that make it smell like the south polar seas. That should bring back memories for you."

"I have never been to the south pole," Mai exclaimed with a puzzled looked.

'That's funny," Xtabay quipped, "I could have sworn you've sat right on it."

**8:30AM**

Toph and Aang walked arm-in arm followed by their entourage, four ladies in waiting, the Oma Platoon and the Kyoshi Warriors. Toph and her ladies where also in uniform and Aang chose to wear his sparring togs that looked more military to match.

Mulahu had already requested and had been approved for a transfer to the Oma platoon for obvious reasons. All morning she was being called lucky bitch from her fellow warriors to which she thanked them for the compliment. They all felt the Rapture disappear but Mulahu's desire for Aang's touch stayed as expected. When Suki came with the request Toph already had the papers written up.

As the group near the dining hall a well quaffed Vice Regent accompanied by Corporal Kikei ran into them. Suki now detached from her girls and stepped forward to confront the violet eyed soldier.

"What is the meaning of this…"

"Hold on Suki, " Toph broke in, "Aang will you take everybody and Snoozels to breakfast? Suki and I need to have a little talk girl to girl. Kikei you stay here I want you to report."

"Yes your Majesty."

Aang didn't know what it was all about but he was betting it had something to do with last night and so he bowed and led the parade down the corridor the rest of the way.

"Let's go out into the garden so we can talk more freely shall we," Toph said leading the others to a wall and making her own exit.

The sun was hot and the breeze warm on her face as Toph created a bench to sit on.

"Would you care to sit down Suki?"

"No… I only care what this whore was doing with my Sokka."

"Now, now Suki… whore is such a loose term and who here doesn't fit its definition."

Kikei's brow rose as she looked over at the Princess.

"Oh don't look so surprised Kikei, I can dream about love like any other girl."

"Pardon your Majesty, I mistook you to say that you were no longer a virgin…"

"And if I did, would that make me less in your eyes corporal?"

Kikei stopped and thought about it for a moment, "No ma'am… you are still my general and my Princess."

"Good… now report."

"I went as you commanded to the Vice Regent's quarters and upon entering found him still asleep. I prepared his bath and laid out his clothes for the morning. He then stirred and I informed him of my instructions."

Toph smiled, "So what did he do when you told him of your… orders."

"He complied as any well mannered guest would your Majesty. The Vice Regent is the most wonderful and civil man I know."

"Fucking cunt I ought to…'

'Please Captain… she is reporting. Continue corporal."

"As per attendant protocol I bath him, relaxed him in the bath, massaged him, relaxed him again, shaved meager cute mustache and before dressing him had to fully attend him in order for him to be dressed which required a repeat of the bathing and massage. That concludes my report."

Kikei had a huge smile despite trying to look official and the red in her face looked to be glowing.

"I'm going to kill you," Suki growled.

'Oh no you won't," Toph commanded, "that is all corporal you may join the others."

"Yes your Majesty"she said bowing to the floor and then rising again before bending through the same wall they had entered.

Suki stood with her arms crossed under her chest and glistening eyes with hate.

"Why Toph, why did you do this?"

"I was in the room last night when you offered yourself to Aang. I also know that the Rapture thingy had stopped so you were doing it on your own volition. Betraying Sokka, screwing me and Katara in the process, none of that mattered if you could just get a piece of the holy Avatar right Suki? I just thought I'd teach you a little lesson with someone who desired your man as much as you desired mine. So how does it feel Suki?"

Under her white makeup she was flushed with anger seeing red.

"I'm going to snap you in two you shit!" she screamed pulling her metal fan.

"Captain Suki, have you forgotten your station," Toph said calmly remaining seated.

The Kyoshi Captain now dropped to one knee and spread the fan downward before the Princess.

"Forgive me your Highness, I live to serve to the Earth Queen."

"Good… now come along," Toph said standing.

Suki stood up beside her with a downcast face.

Toph sensed her solemn state and hugged her friend, "Suki I love you but don't fuck with my man and I won't send someone to fuck yours… okay."

Suki started to laugh sinisterly as she hugged Toph back. Suddenly Toph felt the press of lips on hers as Suki sucked her into a deep kiss.

Finally the struggling Princess was able to break the hold wiping her mouth, "By the gods Suki… you freak…why do you always have to have orange candy in your mouth," she screamed as she began to wretch.

**9:16AM**

"Excuse me Master, may I speak with you in private?"

"Okay Lili give me a second to finish my egg custard."

"Yes of course… I didn't mean to be interrupt."

Aang didn't respond only went back to eating not even looking up again as his acolyte bit her lip and returned nervously to her table.

He talked and joked easily with others around him but had not really said a single word to her all morning. The butterflies in Lili's stomach kept her from eating anything as she watched her Master and lover stand and she stood as well expecting him to come towards her only to move away and greet the incoming Katara who walked with the rest of the Water Tribe contingent. Again Lili sat on the edge of her seat and waited twisting her fingers together. She tried mediating and taking in deep breathes but nothing seemed to help. She finally stood up again and approached him while he was casually chatting with Katara.

"Ah… Master…"

"Please Acolyte," he snapped, "I'll be with you when I'm free!"

Lili immediately bowed and turned away hearing Katara ask Aang why she was addressing him as Master. Her heart was now in the pit of her stomach as she found a vacant corner of the dining hall to sort out her feelings at what just happened.

Apparently Toph had been forgiven but it did not extend to her. Somehow her offense was even greater than that of the Princess' in Aang's mind she assumed and now he still hated her.

The thought cut through her like a knife and she laid her head on the table unable to contain the sorrow.

"Why so sad young one… I think your name is Lili… and such a pretty name," Iroh said sitting at the table adjacent to hers.

"He-he hates me," she stuttered out not even caring who she was speaking to.

"Aang doesn't hate anyone… even the people that killed his he has never hated. Some call that a character flaw."

"How do you know I was speaking about the Avatar?" Lili asked now seeing the face that accompanied the kind voice. "General Iroh, I apologize," she said with a start, "I didn't mean to burden you with my concerns."

"A beautiful woman is never a burden and to abate her tears is more of a joy than conquering a city. Take it from me. I have done both," he exclaimed with a hearty laugh, "May I sit with you?"

Lili couldn't help but smile as she extended her hand pointing towards the empty seat.

The Dragon of the West moved over carrying his cup and teapot as he got comfortable.

"So what has that rascal done to make such a lady cry? Shall I summon him here for you?"

"You can do that?"

"Aang!" Iroh barked over the noise of the crowed, "come here at once!"

Instantly the Avatar disengaged his conversation and was at the table with a respectful bow to the astonishment of one countess.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Why did you make this lady cry," he demanded.

Aang lowered his head but did not answer instead shuffled his feet as if standing before his school master.

"Well I can see you two have some issues to discuss so," Iroh stood up and guided Aang into his seat, "don't leave this spot until she says you can go… is that understood Avatar?"

"Yes uncle," he answered grudgingly.

'Good, I'll send over a second cup for the lady. The tea is really exceptional, my own blend. I suggest you both have a cup before you start talking to sweeten the mood."

"Why do you hate me now Master," Lili asked as Iroh started to leave.

The old General now returned to the table, "No, no… wait and have the tea first. Believe me it will help," he reassured her.

Lili nodded and pursed her lips as she and Aang exchanged quick glances in the silence that followed.

Iroh soon returned with another tea cup and setting it before Lili. He proceeded to pour tea for the both of them.

"Now the two of you… Aang your left palm to her right please."

"What?"

"Just do what I said."

Lili stretched out her hand and Aang placed his left palm to her right looking like a missed sized praying hands. Iroh now clasped his hands over theirs.

"That which were two is now one when Open in the Way. Enjoy your tea."

Aang looked at the old General in shock as Iroh returned a wink. The blessing was only done by elders of the Way and Aang literally had not heard it in over 100 years. The monk's own breathing was erratic as he thought of why Iroh had remind him so much of Gyatso. He slugged down the nearly hot tea and smiled with a feeling of possibly knowing the connection.

"Is he an Elder of the Way Master?"

"I don't know for sure Nomad, but I'd like to find out. Now why do you think I hate you suddenly?"

"It is not suddenly," she jumped, "… you have not said one gracious word to me all morning and neither have you given me a blessing that any master would do for their acolyte let alone for a," Lili got closer to him and whispered, "_lover_. If you still hold me in that regards. I have apologized for my guilt and I did not have to state my part but I did not want there to be anything soiling our relationship."

"I'm still angry Lili."

"Duh... I can see that! But will you tell me why?"

"You wanted to harm Katara… you said you…"

"I know what I said Aang and at the time I meant it. Now I would not allow such a travesty to happen to anyone that you cared about. Because they are apart of you they are apart of me as well. Is this now our way? So you see that was the past. Will you forgive me now?"

"I still need to work it…"

"You will instantly forgive Toph but yet you put conditions on me? We are Open heart and you have to think about it? You hypocrite, you liar," she slammed her hand on the table, "how can you say you hold to the Way when you extend more grace to those outside of the pact?"

Lili's eyes flashed with righteous anger as her hands trembled.

"It's not that Lili I swear I have to…"

(SPLASH)

The extra warm tea hit him squarely in the face as she left the table and ran tearfully back over to join the other ladies. Aang bent the tea back into the cup, it was his turn to lay his head on the table.

"So Aang, trouble in Paradise?"

"Oh hey Suki," he answered without raising his head, 'women can be so complicated."

"Yes we can."

"By the way how are you feeling this morning? Did that emptiness go away?"

"Well let me put it like this," she started, "I got a little help from an unexpected source but I'd still do ya if you wanted me to."

The monk tensed and breathing out decided to play it off, "_Ha, ha, ha…_ thanks for the joke and the compliment. I needed it."

"Look at me Aang."

Aang sighed again hearing the seriousness of her voice lifted his head to find the Kyoshi Captain had her head resting upon her hands on the table so that they were eye level.

"Before you say anything else I want you to know that I love you. Last night I came to realize that without the Rapture. I also love Sokka as well but if I had to make a choice between the two… I choose…"

"Don't say it Suki… please. The fact you tell me you love me like you love Sokka is hard enough and I don't want to hurt you any further. Please love Sokka… I'm asking, no begging you to put all your love into him."

"That I cannot do… I am Seqalu and you are the Avatar. A whole island loves you in that regards but even if I were not Seqalu you have a piece of my heart that I cannot deny. I will try and love Sokka more as you wish. But first let me tell you my choice."

"Why... can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"No Aang... it will never be the same. Plus I need to tell you my choice and hear myself say it."

Aang nodded closing his eyes.

Suki sighed and steadied herself as she began to speak, "Last night you were the only one I could think about and wanted to be with and then this morning Toph sends the soldier harlot over to take care of Sokka and... and that's when I realized that I was going to loose out on the love of my life. So Aang as much as I love you I would have to choose Sokka. But you are a close runner up."

Aang rested his forehead on the table with a thud now able to breathe again.

"Thanks Suki and make sure Sokka knows that you love him okay?"

"I will Avatar… I definitely will."

Suki now left the table for the othe side of the dining hall spinning Sokka around to deliver a knee weakening kiss on him.

"So Aang want to go with me to the Princess Ball," Katara said sitting down in the place vacated by Suki and laying her head also on the table.

"Your dad says we can't date until all of you vote on me," he spoke into the table.

"I'm not asking you on a date just a pre-date."

Aang now looked up with a raised eyebrow and his heart skipped as he looked into those fantastic cerulean eyes.

"Huh… what's a pre-date?"

"It's like a date only a test run before you get the official word."

"Can you kiss?"

"Sala says you can do everything you would do as if you were dating to gauge compatibility."

"So this is test dating?"

"Exactly and so we need to practice as much as we can to get it right Aang."

"Okay Katara… I'll do my best in these next two month of pre-dating."

"Okay then Aang, lets start with a walk through the park by the inn and I know this tree with a place they call the love branch. Doesn't that sound romantic?"

Aang's head hit the table again as he tried to hide his blush.

"Perfectly… sounds perfect."

The waterbender let out a girlish squeal as she jumped up patted his head and ran back to the other side.

"Well you certainly made Sugar Queen happy and Suki looks like she's ready to eat Sokka alive. Poor Lili is still pissed at you… well I guess two out of three ain't so bad."

Aang just grunted this time as Toph took the designated seat.

"So how did you do it?

"Do what Toph."

"You know fix the bag of gold after the '_zzzttt_'and wrap Lili did."

If Aang hadn't understood before he did now with Toph's sound effects and hand movements he winced in remembrance.

"So why do you want to know Toph?"

"And why should I bother ever again to deposit that gold in my mouth."

"Chakras," he quickly answered.

"Chakras?"

"Yes chakras… I learned that they are all connected and I was able to redirect Katara's healing energy while she worked on my face to my…"

"You mean from one head to another so to speak," the naughty princess giggled.

"Well yeah, if you want to be crude Toph."

"Didn't she notice how long it was taking Aang.? It had to take time."

"Well yeah but I just told her the wound on my face was deeper than it looked and I was very fatigued and that slows down the healing process as well."

"And she brought that yak-shit?"

"I guess so. She never said anything else about it."

"That child is so, so …"

"So what Toph," Katara asked stepping up beside Aang.

'So talented… yeah… Twinkle Toes and I were just talking about how great you were last night."

"Oh, thank you both and you were wonderful yourself Toph. By the way Aang doesn't want to be called Twinkle Toes any more. It makes him angry."

"Does it really Twinkle Toes," Toph asked leaning up over the table so that her and Aang were now nose to nose, "Why don't you tell me Twinkle Toes about how you feel about being called Twinkle Toes the name I gave you out of the kindness of my heart... Twinkle Toes."

"I'm fine with it Sifu Toph," he yammered out in fear.

"You see Sweetness he's fine." Toph exclaimed taking her seat again.

Katara now leaned over placing her hands on her hips, "Aang, when I called you that you yelled at me like an angry platypus-bear. You said to never call you that again!"

"Maybe it was just the way you said it Katara," Toph jabbed with an evil smirk, "not everyone can express it with the love I do... right _Twinkle Toes._"

Katara saw a sudden goofy look appear on Aang's face at the rather provocative way the little Princess said the silly nickname.

The Master Waterbender was baring her teeth now, "_Grrrh... _careful Toph, remember what I told you last night don't you?"

"And do you remember what I told you Sugar Dumplings ? I'm just teasing him. By the way I have to get ready for this evening Raisin Cakes, care to take a bath with me? I promise to keep my hands to myself if you don't."

"What are you talking about... if I don't?"

"Just use your imagination Sweetie, I won't need my hands for what I'm going to do."

"Uhg... ahh... Toph... how could you say such a thing and in front of Aang no less?"

"Oh I'm sorry Aang I really didn't mean to leave you out. Would you like to come take a bath with Katara and I? We could wash each others backs as well as those hard to reach spots."

"TOPH," the flustered two now yelled in wide eyed dismay.

"Geez... okay, okay, kill joys. Not like I could see what the two of you would be doing in

a tub, filled with warm soapy water, naked lathering each other up, in all those special waterbender ways, you know together in the water... anyways."

The air and water bender now glanced sideways at one another with deep seductive undertones. The heat in their faces no longer from embarrassment but a fantasy on the verge of coming true.

Katara placed both hands on the sides of her head and shook, casting out the spell from her mind that the sinful imaginings of the naughty princess had surfaced.

"You're evil Toph... agh... I can't believe you would even suggest..."

"But you considered the offer sister... what does that make you?"

"Arghhhh... you're a wicked, evil, naughty, dirty girl!"

'Oh," Toph cried as if truly touched, "thank you so much Sugar Dumplings, so are we going to go take that bath and is Twinkle Toes invited?"

"Wha, didn't anything I just said get through that rock head of yours... the answer is NO, and... grrrhhhh... I just can't believe you... you little pervert. Arhhhhh!"

Katara now stomped away from the table grumbling and mumbling more as she went.

"Well if you if she didn't want to take a bath all she really needed to say was no in the first place. That leaves only you Twinkles, want to take a bath with me and wash my back as well as those few hard to reach spots?"

"Sure Toph."

**12:02**

"Well Capt. Ming," General Iroh addressed her as he sat beside her around the low table, "how very beautiful you are today and you also smell absolutely delicious. An old man can get away saying that can't he nephew."

The Fire Lord now turned his head to the side to hide the pink hue in his face, " Please Uncle, try not to embarrass yourself or the Captain today."

"It's okay Zuko," Jin broke in, "She only blushes for that cute little Avatar... right _Lady_ Ming."

"Please my Lady... I -I mean... huh... oh my," Ming now beside herself at the mention of Aang.

Jin smiled at seeing the usually composed captain reduced to a school girl, "You see she has hopes that maybe one day..."

"I don't really think it's polite to play with someones affections," Mai droned cutting her eyes at Jin.

"Oh... I'm sorry Lady Ming. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make light of your intents"

"It's okay my Lady. I never thought for an instant that you would. He does get the better of me... huh... especially after yesterday."

"Well stand in line," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something sir," Ming asked still trying to clear her head

"Oh, uh... yes... I said I'm glad all is fine... yes... all is fine now. When did you see Aang yesterday? Was it at the reception?"

"May I tell them Lady Ming," Jin giggled.

"Sure, why not."

"Well the Lady Ming was just taking her break and ..."

"Excuse Jin," Mai now cut in, "why do you keep calling the good Captain here, Lady?"

"That's right Lady Mai, you and the Vice Regent tore out of here yesterday like your britches were on fire before I got a chance to finish telling you about that. Funny shortly after that Lady Ming met up with Aang... weren't you and the Vice Regent suppose..."

Mai almost spit her tea as she rushed to speak,"Oh... Capt. Ming so you met up with Aang, we were looking all over for him. Was he with Katara?"

"No she wasn't."

"Well we must have missed them somehow and Sokka wanted to go eat something or other... you know him Zuko... well you were saying about Capt. Ming Jin."

"Which story now do you want to hear Mai?"

"Why don't I tell the story if Lady Mai interrupts again," Soo Min threatened, "I can tell about wonderful things under the moonlight with a bottle of whiskey... yummy!"

Mai went pale as she sat back straight in her seat cradling her teacup.

"Please continue with whatever story you wish Lady Jin but I prefer the juicy ones," Xtabay stated with a smile still watching Mai.

"Okay... well as I was saying Lady Ming had left for her break time when low and behold she see the Avatar just kind of wandering through the hall. Stop me please if I miss speak a word lady Ming."

"Yes, of course my Lady."

"Well, she said that he was a bit disheveled in his appearance and he looked upset. Others were just passing him by but not our kind hearted lady here. She immediately greeted him and took him to her quarter for tea and talk."

'Tea and talk? Was that it?" Mai asked incredulously.

"Well you know that Mai had a much more enjoyable time yesterday with..."

"That's okay Soo Min, nobody want's to here about my boring day, sorry to interrupt again Lady Jin please continue."

"Thank you Lady Mai... well any way it starts like that but you all know now that Lady Ming here smells absolutely like candy. Well the Avatar I guess has a sweet tooth and he wanted a closer examination that eventually led to a... a _kiss."_she proclaimed in a high pitched voice, "Discretion stops me from saying any more."

"So will you be seeing the Avatar on a regular basis?" Iroh asked in a fatherly tone.

"We spoke of no further commitment General though my hope is to know him better."

"Aang will do the right thing concerning you," the Dragon of the West said taking the captain's hand and staring into her eyes, "this I can promise you."

Ming teared up, "Thank you... I didn't know how to..."

"It's okay now... it'll all be okay." he confirmed as she hugged his thick neck.

Jin had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes for her friend not understanding until now how truly a deep subject this was.

"Oh Ming... I really didn't know how you felt. Mai was right and I was hurting you, I'm so sorry."

"You are my friend Jin and I know you have a good heart. I am just being too sensitive... please forgive me."

Mai rolled her eyes at all the touchy feely emotions floating about. She had to make sure she wasn't on Ember Island. She wanted to move things along but when she went to speak a glance from Soo Min closed her lips again.

"Well don't ruin you're makeup with all these tears my friend... you get dubbed a lady this evening by the Earth Queen. Then you can cry to your hearts content as a noble."

"Ahhh... so the Earth Queen wishing to raise your status Capt. Ming," Soo Min touted, "you must have really impressed her in such a short time."

'The Captain is a remarkable woman indeed Soo Min," Iroh praised, "remember when I told you of my angel that brought me a spot of joy each day even when despair threatened and even made my special deliveries."

"Yes... my sweet dragon... so I finally get to meet this angel. I am in your debt for helping my beloved. I am Soo Min sorceress of the Crystal City that rest below this palace. You need only speak your desire, the price has already been paid."

"Oh Ming you could ask for the Avatar," Jin exclaim.

Ming smiled as she looked at her friend, "I would never make someone love me. It is only worth anything if it is their choice. I will have to think about my boon if I my Soo Min."

'She is special Iroh... make her a lady now Zuko," Soo Min ordered out of the blue.

"Huh.. I mean I never thought..."

"Well she is Fire Nation first, how does it look if the Earth Kingdom recognizes a beautiful soul like hers and the Fire Lord just passes her over? Iroh speak to your son."

"Nephew...I'm his nephew."

"As you say Green Dragon... still it would be a disgrace."

"She does have a point Zuko," Mai finally dared to speak, "She already has a higher rank and more Earth Kingdom soldiers under her command than Fire Nation now. You going to let this get past you as well?"

The Fire Lord wiped his hand with his face knowing that he was unanimously outnumbered in this one.

"Captain Ming... call forth my guard and have them bring my sword a scribe and a Fire Sage. The Fire Nation wishes to bestow on you the title of Lady with all its rank and privileges as well as promotion to Major."

"Thank you your Highness," she said with a bow before quickly leaving the room.

"About time." Iroh whispered to the Fire Lord.

"Yeah, your right Uncle... sorry."

**2:32AM**

**The Recap**

It sounded like thunder in the old rock pit out side of the city. The sky was clear and the moonlight so bright no torches were needed. Peal after peal the sound reverberated through the thin crisp air like cannon fire.

In the center of the ruckus stood a small dynamo wearing a high collared sleeveless knee length silver and blue dress. The slits on either side accommodated the less than lady like positions that she took as she hefted stones many times her size hurling them more than half way across the vast barren run

Her now crowned Royal Princess Toph Bei Fong tossed and spun earth and rocks at an ever increasing speed thinking over her day.

"Red panties... I like red panties."

The boulder that normally would have made it to the far edge of the pit now nosed dived just a couple of meters from its origin.

"How long have you been watching and how do you know I'm wearing red panties."

"Well when you hike your dress up to get into that extra low stance I get a very good look Flower and just a few minutes. I was surprised you didn't detect me right away. You must be really lost in your thoughts."

"Maybe I should take them off then," Toph responded obviously ignoring the second part of his statement, "you know so you won't see my underthings."

"No, please in this moonlight they look exquisite. The same color as the moon flower I first gave you."

"Well thank you... I think... do you want to spar some."

"Nah, I still got on my fancy stuff and I'm pretty tired its very late. I wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"So how did you know I was out her?"she asked bending up a rock to lay back on so that Aang could continue to get a good view of the crimson lingerie.

"I didn't find you in your room and so I looked in the normal places. Finally I felt the vibrations coming from here and knew it had to be you. Couldn't sleep?"

"You know Aang this has been the weirdest week of my life. Its stranger than when I ran off with you to fight the Fire Nation. Like the view."

"It is takes my breath away... and I know what you mean about weird. What was the deal when that old Priest who crowned you Earth Queen before they crowned your mother. She looked pretty upset. After they crowned her they never went back and changed yours to Princess."

"That's because the laws of the Titian cannot be changed and once spoken cannot be revoked. I was crowned Earth Queen and my mother Queen of the Earth Kingdom like my father is King of the Earth Kingdom. A minor detail. That's one of the reason's I'm out here remodeling. After it was all over we decided to still call me by the title of Princess so people won't freak out or get confused even though technically I out rank my parents now. I'm in the same league as you Avatar."

"Wow Toph, that's heavy duty. So the spirits did know what they were talking about."

"I just wish I knew what they were talking about too."

"Well we can find out together then." Aang now paused staring at the beautiful duty bender, "Toph?"

"Yes Aang?"

"Can I ask you to cover up those red panties? They are a distraction and I like this conversation we are having."

"Well I could take them off..."

"No... definitely, absolutely, not... I wouldn't be able to think at all, especially after that bath we took."

"It was fun wasn't it."

"I thought you were going to drown me Flower that one time."

"Well you are a waterbender..."

"That's bender nor breather Toph."

'Oops, I guess I got carried away by your talented tongue. No water here?"

The monk's mind locked up seeing her lying back under the moonlight her dress now gathered around her waist as her proposal played in his head and she licked at her bottom lip.

**4:10AM**

Toph sat in the earth tent wearing Aang's top robes reclining against his chest.

"Now that that is out of our system Twinkle Toes, what did you want to discuss?"

"Sorry about tearing the dress in two..."

"That's okay, it was a one of a kind original but I probably would have never worn it again, however the panties and bra I did like but you can buy me some new ones. Now focus... the conversation?"

"Oh, yeah... Katara and I are no longer dating."

"HUH! Aang when did you guys break up! This is great news!" she exclaimed turning over to face him.

"Before you get your hopes up Toph, we haven't broken up. Her father has forbidden us from dating until it can be vote on in the South Pole in two months. In the meantime we can pre-date wich means all the same quirks without the title,"

"So in other words Sweetness is going to be doing what you and I have been doing all week." the princess sighed in disappointment.

Aang thought about it for a moment, "Yeah I guess she is, that is very insightful."

"Are you ever going to tell her about us Aang."

"Every time I planned to Flower something else comes up and spoils it. Maybe I should just kiss you right in front of her."

"Well she told me at the reception if I put a hand on you she would kill me. Wonder what she would do if she knew all the other parts I just put on you or you on me?"

Aang now laughed nervously, "Well maybe I should hold off until we come up with a better plan. You at least have the Uma Platoon and now the entire Kyoshi Warriors to protect you."

"You mean my Bitch Brigade? Half of them want me out of the way to get to you. As for the Kyoshi warriors I was really freaked out again when they official announced their allegiance to me... I mean not to the Earth Kingdom but to me. So now I have Bitch Brigade 2 and this one wants you or will want you 110% with a murderous intent. I have a lot to look forward too."

"Well I'm just glad that premature Rapture thing is over now because all of the girls at the palace would have eventually succumbed like Mulahu and they wouldn't have settled for only a thumping."

"You know Aang she isn't going to settle only for that eventually. How do you figure on handling all these companions?"

"Air Spirits help me... I really don't know Toph. I've been so foolish and hormone driven that I guess I've created my own snare."

"Our snare Aang, remember I am always here for you."

"I'd kiss you but I remember the rule and I want to savor the flavor a while longer if you don't mind Flower."

"Savor away Twinkle Toes and thanks for remembering. Suki insists on kissing me with that orange candy in her mouth now. She did it again tonight damn her stealthiness, and she still calls me companion. Fuck, did you know she can scale a wall like a lizard?"

"Well she is Seqalu and they are known for that kind of thing besides you did agree..."

"Hey that was under duress!"

"Still counts, remember, you are Bei Fong and your word is Law."

"Okay, don't rub it in. So when were you going to tell me about the new addition Twinkle Toes."

"Huh... you mean?"

"Yeah... the Lady Ming... that's exactly who I mean. I thought after last night you'd be more careful."

"It happened after Suki chased me out of my room and she gave me sanctuary in hers. She liked me when we met before and so we talked and she smelled so good... how did you know about us?"

"The way you danced with her at the ball. Rather close wouldn't you say? So how intimate did you get...please tell me it was just a thumping?"

Aang's long groan expressed something much more.

"So do I need to make room for her in the Bitch Brigade as well?"

"No... she is a Major in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. She is head of the Lady Jin's personal detachment so I think..."

"She answers only to my mother and Zuko then. Well at least I don't have to hear her whining for you. But what are you going to do when she comes back for more twinkles, Twinkle Toes and you know she will?"

"I promised Uncle I would do right by her Toph in accordance with the Way."

"So Uncle knows?"

"He knows about everything now and he made me promise before I do anything else I would talk to him no matter what time of day it was. He also wants me to come by the shop twice a week just to talk."

"I'll make sure you get there... you need the help Aang... seriously."

"Thanks Flower for being so understanding."

"I don't think I'm so much as understanding right now as numb. I'll probably hate your guts in a day or two."

"I deserve it... I know Lili hates me right now and it tears me up inside."

"Well you did treat her like your dog this morning. But that's between you and her to work out."

"Toph... between Lili and I, I mean we are..."

"I know so I don't need to hear the details or know about what you two are up to. She just doesn't need to know I know... okay."

"Okay... but why?"

"It's a cousin thing okay? But I'll give you your space as long as I'm still number one."

"Without a doubt you are number one in my heart and mind. Would you like to study the Way with me."

"Don't push it Twinkle Toes... one step at a time," she now yawned.

"Hey Flower that whole thing with the bath this afternoon with Katara?"

"What about it?"

"Would you really have gone through with it?"

"I'll leave that in your dreams Twinkle Toes and hers."

"You really are a naughty Princess aren't you?"

"Would you want me any other way?"

Aang rolled her over unto him,"Can't say I would...besides I think the naughty Princess could use another lashing."

"No don't think so... you owe me a dance."

"What are you talking about Toph."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about because it was only a week again in these very spot you broke my heart for the first time and the penalty was a..."

"A dance with veils... I don't have any veils Flower."

"My dress and slip you shredded in your passion I think can easily be converted. And all we have to do is go to the old temple right below our feet."

"But Toph its late and we have too..."

The Avatar stopped talking as he felt her just lay her head on his chest and sigh deeply. He could see the remnants of the discarded clothing and air bent them to him before holding her tight and the couple disappeared into the ground.

They emerged a few moments later in the green light of the crystal Temple as Aang floated them to the floor of the vast cavern as they come through the ceiling.

The huge columned building looked as if it could have been built yesterday.

"This place is amazing Toph, all the different colored crystals and just the lights. Wait where are your bracelets, you had them on earlier tonight?"

"Yeah... that was vanity. I wanted to see if Sweetness was going to be prettier than me tonight."

"And?"

"Well Aang... you saw her... she buried me."

"I think it was a tie myself, plus I only get to sleep with one of you."

"You have become quite the flatterer Twinkle Toes... but I took them off before coming out here. Didn't need to use second sight for earthbending.

"But how are you going to see me dance, plus you said you would provide the music and I think you said the drinks as well?"

"I have that all figured out... you just strip and make some veils." she announced confidently.

Toph now walked up the steps of the ancient temple.

"I am her Royal Majesty the Princess Toph Bei Fong and my word is Law."

Nothing happen.

"I am her Royal Majesty the Princess Toph Bei Fong and my word is Law." she repeated and still nothing occurred.

"Ah, Toph, may I suggest you use your real title," Aang said still trying to attach the makeshift veils.

"Ok... I am her Royal Highness the Earth Queen Toph Bei Fong and my word is Law."

Immediately it was like her world lit up with the ethereal light all about her and she could see all the spirit beings bowed down before her. The one directly in front had been the one that had officiated Aang's trial.

"Yes my Queen," his voice boomed, "how might I serve you."

"The Avatar is going to dance for me and I need music and I know you are spirits but is there a way you can provide something to drink?"

"You are the Earth Queen and all that the earth provides is at you disposal in this place."

"Sweet, did you hear that Aang?"

"Sure did Toph... but all these being staring at me are making me a bit nervous."

Aang had put what was formerly her bra around his eyes to force himself to use his second sight and with concentration was able to tune in the spirit's domain.

"You'll be fine Twinkle Toes... they're just admiring a beautiful piece of earth like I am."

"My Queen, Titian has ordered that this be a gala affair in honor of your coronation. Please recline and be attended."

Instantly the little earthbender was sitting amidst plush pillows and surrounded by various earth colored male and female scantily dressed attendants. A goblet was thrust into her hands and a translucent gold drink poured in it.

"What is this," she asked timidly of the very handsome spirit that poured it for her.

"The nectar from the golden grapes of the gods my Queen."

She took a sip and instantly all her fatigue and worries just faded and a sense of well being coursed through every part.

"Boy this is some good stuff... make sure the Avatar gets a swig of this before he starts."

"As you command."

Instantly Aang had a goblet in his hand has well.

"What is it this stuff Toph?"

"Fancy grape juice... it'll pick you up."

Aang took a drink and nodded his head approvingly.

"Good stuff, Flower."

She now noticed the fancy veils on Aang and what looked like several beautiful sky blue women but their skin colors shifted over their bodies like the sky itself dressed in translucent white robes. They had the same arrow tattoo markings on their bodies as he did. They were apparently dressing him.

"Hey Twinkles, where did you get those real veils and who are the dames."

"They were sent from the Air Spirits to honor you and dance with me. They refused to have me perform in rags."

"We also have dancers from La and Tui as well as Agni my Queen." Toph was now informed as water sprites and fire gnomes all lined up together with earth spirits.

It was a beautiful array of beings and a cacophony of colors with the brightly adorned Avatar at the lead.

"Are you ready Twinkle Toes?" she asked peering at his body through the gossamer thin veils.

"Yes my Queen... whenever you are."

Toph started the haunting music with a wave of her hand and the Avatar slowly lifted into the air spinning and gyrating for his lover dropping the occasional veil in time to the music.

With all the spectacle and pomp surrounding her the little Queen only had eyes for one.

~fin~

* * *

**Chapter 54: A Kiss Author's Final Notes**

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Thank you everyone who has read and enjoyed this story and being my first I am overwhelmed by the response.**_

_**The current sequel is called 'Face Off'. If some of you have read the old one this one is revised to be in line with this story. Some the same and some different. I have also collapsed Face to Face into it.**_

_**So if you have enjoyed the background story then I hope you read the sequels as they sprout out.**_

_**Please remember to write reviews and let me know whats going on.**_

_**Oh by the way... Face off starts TAANG but midway you have a lot of Katara that will lead into the next story... A Fight for Love.(KATAANG do you believe that!)**_

_**Thanks Again.**_

* * *

**Chapter 55: Suggestion**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So I have an idea as an addendum to the Kiss story and that is to add each of the ladies time with Aang at the end of the story.**_

_**There would be a short story about Aang and Lili and then Aang and Lei and so forth added to the end of a Kiss in the Night story but like their own sub story.**_

_**If anyone is interested you can use the review or just PM me to let me know.**_

_**If you are interested in a certain character coming first (no pun intended) then cast your vote as well.**_

_**Thanks again for all your support.**_

* * *

**Chapter 56: Long Overdue**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave this unresolved and I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer.**_

_**The T rated one is out but I also wanted to have a M-rated one so this is a saucier version…**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_**So as always… On with the Story!]**_

**Long Overdue**

She hated surprises but he insisted and she really didn't know why she was accommodating him but here she was.

He said it was a special day but she already knew everyone's birthdays and any other days of significance. That's what her secretary was for but still he insisted it was.

He had been pestering her for a month now to make sure her calendar was clear and no excuses he said. It wasn't like him to be so direct but on the other hand she liked it.

Two weeks he wanted no less than a fortnight he insisted on. Did he realize how hard it was for her to get away for half a month without attracting a gazillion questions? She was a very important person for the gods' sake and then again what about her father and mother?

Now after all that here she was feeling the sun on her face and the heated wind whipping at her… actually scouring her as it carried within it something gritty.

She had been lost in her own thoughts for hours since their last stop at some little oasis where she actually waded into the shallow pool and enjoyed the coolness of the water. She felt his gaze on her the whole time appreciating her… saying nothing just the occasional long sigh.

She had deliberately left behind her second sight giving bracelets because of the unwelcomed company they also brought with them.

The strictly vegan diet wasn't too bad but she had considered what roasted lemur tasted like after nearly a day and a half. She wasn't quite sure if Momo could read her mind now because the little critter wouldn't come near her.

She told him when they got anywhere near civilization again she wanted meat and plenty of it. He reluctantly acquiesced after she dismissed his long lectures on the benefits of a vegetarian diet and the sanctity of all life.

He offered her to sit next to him on the bison's head but she opted for the security of the saddle. Flying was frightening enough but taking away the firmness of the gondola made it all the more horrifying no matter what assurances he gave her.

Last night was wonderful as they made camp and didn't bother to even build tents just huddled together on the great beast as he described the stars and the night to her as only one who loved the sky like he did could. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until being aroused by the smell of fresh tea. She could tell he had been taking lessons from uncle because of the special blend that uncle designed just for her…Earth Blast.

A quick morning workout and wash up followed by a breakfast of berries and fruit with sweet toast and more Earth Blast before they exchanged tender pleasantries and then it was back on their way to wherever.

She touched her lips as she rolled upon her back and smiled with the sweet memory. Suddenly somebody bumped into her.

"Hey who's driving if you're back here with me?"

"You looked a little lonely and he knows the way. Besides we have a little more time and when I saw you weren't sleeping well I…"

"Decided to pickup where we left off this morning did ya?" she asked sardonically crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well… ah… I mean" he now started to rub the back of his neck, "only of course if you really want too."

For her the answer was simple, more passing the hours in boring contemplation or sleep or the continuation of the pleasantries of the morning without fear of interruption or being hurried by some tedious schedule.

"If you insist then you may have your way with me," she replied nonchalantly.

"Sorry to have bothered you… I just thought you might…"

He had turned to go back up front as she quickly snagged his collar with a lucky grab pulling him back down beside her.

"You are way too sensitive you know that? Of course I want more of the same and I… want… you… always."

"Sorry I have been feeling very emotional lately."

"Time of month?"

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Well that's what you guys say about us girls when we say we are feeling emotional don't you?"

She heard him take in a long breath letting it out slowly and felt his body slump.

"Please don't pout… we are having such a goodtime and I was only teasing. Would it help if I told you that I loved you?"

"Yes… it does and…"

That kiss… that mind numbing, toe curling, breath stealing kiss of hers ended all further discussions as they resumed the pleasantries of the morning with gusto.

She pulled him back over her locking her legs about his waist as their passion grew like the heat of the day.

He pulled away just enough to look into her smoky green eyes and flushed face. The desire that surfaced in center of his chest made his heart skip but he wanted to etch the visage of her face into his mind forever as her moist red lips glistened in the sunlight.

He finally had to succumb and fell back upon her with a deep kiss that entertained both tongue and lips by curving and twisting followed by gentle sucking making him shudder and draw her in tighter.

She felt the tears roll off his cheeks unto her face and without a word she began to follow the trail up until she reached his eyes. She hugged his head burying his face in her bosom.

He embraced her firmer and until she exhaled to find his lips again. They slid down unto the floor of the saddle his body still tied to hers by her leg lock. She flexed her hips against him summoning him onward.

His hand found the ties at the side of her tunic and deftly undid each bow until he was able to turn the front over to bare her.

Her dark nipples peered back at him through the beautiful azure lace bra he had seen her put on in the morning now. His mouth watered as he went to undo the single gold front clasp.

She stopped his hand, "Nope… I don't want to be landing in some strange place half dressed. You'll just have to wait until we land and can be alone."

He moved his hand from the center and instead slipped it under as she inhaled with a big smile at his touch. She rolled her hips strongly up and he pushed downward in reply.

The couple started to move in rhythm and their grunts and groans grew as well.

"Don't make a mess of yourself," she warned.

He didn't bother to answer only kissed her and let his hand roam further under the bra actually pushing it up and freeing one of her breast. Before she could complain his mouth consumed it.

As she sighed deeply her hands rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly the slight feeling of falling pulled him from her arms and she grunted her disapproval.

"I'm sorry but I think we're here and I need to land us."

"If you must," she moaned fixing her bra, "…anyway I want to get my tootsie on solid ground," she said pulling her clothes together.

"Well it's not exactly solid, solid ground," he informed her as he leapt onto the bison's head taking the reigns again.

"What do you mean by that!" she yelled after him while holding tighter to the edge of the saddle as the incline suddenly became steeper.

The wind roaring in her ears was her only response and she cursed out loud in a stream of profanity that would make any soldier proud of their little general.

Finally they landed and she couldn't wait to see again so she swung out over the edge of the gondola.

"No… don't do… it," the 'it' came out as just a squeak as she first stumbled and then landed face first into…SAND!

Her Royal Highness the Crown Princess Toph Bei Fong now lifted her head ungraciously from the sandpit she had jumped into spitting the stuff in all directions and also spitting mad.

Immediately Avatar Aang floated lightly down to assist her by attempting to take hold of her arm and pull her free.

"If you don't let go of me right now Aang I'm going to hit you so hard in the nuts our grandchildren will still be feeling the pain."

He quickly disengaged her arm and she performed another face plant into the sand.

"Oops?" he said backing away covering the most sensitive parts of his anatomy.

The sand around her began to twist and turn lifting her effortlessly to her feet even as it formed into a hardened platform. She then lifted her hands and brought them down in one swift regal motion causing all the grit that clung to her to be expelled.

She wiggled her index finger in the airbender's direction for him to come hither with a sexy look in her mint color sightless eyes. Aang pensively approached and when he got near enough she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Normally the young Avatar would have appreciated the gesture but this time he pulled back and bent over coughing and spitting out… SAND!

"Ugh… ah… Flower!" he cried almost throwing up, "ack… why did you do that…ew… erw!"

"Just sharing the love Twinkle Toes," she explained still spitting and coughing lightly herself, "and wanted to say thank you for warning me ahead of time we would be coming back to this lovely desert."

"PLUGH… I wanted it to be a surprise… (cough) (wheeze) I knew you probably wouldn't come if I told you I just wanted to come… ugh (spit)… I need some water… air is too dry to bend any."

"(Cough) Damn straight I wouldn't have come. (spit) I thought I'd seen the last of this place… I really didn't want to ever think about it again. WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE!"

Her eyes were glistening even though she appeared angry he knew sorrow was taking hold of her.

"(Spit) Please give me one moment… I need to do this right." Aang begged her.

Toph stood with her arms crossed under her breast and her face in a frown. Tears were already starting to stream as the painful memories flooded back in but she nodded her consent and with a single leap he was back atop of Appa in the saddle.

Her mind was taken back to that horrific day as she fought to keep the spire of the huge library that now rested hundreds of meters below their feet from sinking into the sand with her friends. How the sandbenders came and snuck up on her and attacked Appa. His mournful wails as she threatened and tried to fend off the attackers only to eventually have to make that clandestine decision to let her furry friend go for the sake of her human friend's lives. It tore her up inside.

She had to use all of her strength and resolve to fight against the downward force until she heard them safely escape. Then came the worse part… Aang… she tried to tell him, to explain, but he wouldn't listen only accused and said that she didn't care. She was fighting for all their lives and she didn't care? Now she was heart broken in the middle of a hot bowl of fuzzy mush. Why should she care? What good did it do to care if even your friends were going to turn on you?

Toph now felt a familiar presence perch on her shoulder even as its tail made a fur necklace around her throat. The little lemur nuzzled into her ebony hair with a comforting trill and she had to smile after a huff that blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ok Momo, I won't eat you today. But don't get too comfortable if he doesn't get me some meat soon."

The little monkey seemed to understand the jest as his leathery hands were grooming her thick mane. She found the feeling comforting and wondered about herself.

Aang alighted a short distance from her as to not kick up any sand in her direction. He walked up to her and placed something soft and fuzzy in her hands.

"I have water here," he said as she could hear the swoosh of the bending and opened her mouth.

The orb of water was cool and she rinsed the grit away and spat. He had another at the ready before she opened again like a little baby bird. This time the water was cold and refreshing and she made a yummy sound as she swallowed it.

"Would you like some more or maybe a piece of ice?" he offered with a particularly sweet tone of voice.

"Thank you… I think I'll have some ice and a little piece for my friend here as well."

Toph could feel a vein of coolness in the hot air as the water in front of her now split and compressed into three spheres of ice. The smallest one he moved in out in front of the lemur tantalizing it until it reached out and grabbed it now flying off back to his big buddy. He then sent one her way and she opened her mouth once more automatically as if she saw it coming. Sometimes they were so in sync that he even marveled at it. Not a word had to be spoken between them and they just responded to each other's actions. Yesterday until he had talked her to sleep their entire evening was spent that way… heart to heart.

He of course was going to have the third piece when she reached up and snatched it from the air putting it also in her mouth now again beckoning him over as she blew cool air his way with a pucker.

Without hesitation this time their lips met as he retrieved his share of the ice in a long lingering kiss that reduced it quickly back to water for the both of them as it spilled out the sides of their interlocking mouths.

"More?" he offered again.

"Yes… but not of the water or ice."

Aang once again found the ties and this time as soon as they were undone she flicked the gold clasp on the bra allowing it to fall open. He marveled at how much she had grown since they had started to engage in intimate activities. Her alabaster breast looked like marble under the desert sun. The Avatar noticed a sparkling bead of sweat forming in the middle of her chest and was now tracing its way towards her navel. Aang's tongue met it just as it entered.

Toph just about did a backbend at the sensation as his arms encircled her hips and her hands found his ears. Her eruption caused a wave of sand to move out in all directions for a kilometer from were they stood.

* * *

Her sand bending had become phenomenal as she had formed a hardened mushroom shape structure for them to lie under. She had even created a large dune to shade Appa as well from the burning sun.

"Well Aang beside wanting to bring me to the edge of hell and make out… why did you bring us here and what is this little cushy thing with the two spikes you gave me?" she asked as her head laid upon his hard stomach and she felt over the fuzzy object trying to map it in her mind.

She felt his breathing pattern change under her head and his hand dropped down to play in her hair.

"A year ago today I made one of the worst errors of my life Flower. I blamed a friend who actually saved my life for the lost of my spirit companion. She chose to save my life and the life of our two other friends. I yelled at her and said terribly cruel things."

She could now hear him starting to cry as he spoke and she as well as was weeping with him.

"What was actually amazing," he continued, "was that she never brought up the subject again, never retaliated and stayed my friend and even f-fell in love w-with… me," he was finally able to get out before taking in a deep breath to speak once more, "Toph I love you more than life and I ask… no I beg your forgiveness… this is so long overdue."

The sobbing princess now laid by his side up on one elbow, "There you go ruining my ten year plan to get revenge on you… and you made me cry as well. You know I'll have to get you for this Twinkle Toes," she joked with a mock look of anger belied by the falling tears and half smile, "of course I have already forgiven you knucklehead but you have taken the sting out of this wound."

"Well I am a knucklehead and it took Uncle and Katara to show me how big of one I am."

"Sweetness… for real?"

"I was just telling Uncle the story and Katara mentioned how I yelled at you because I was so angry. I could tell he was disappointed in me and asked me what I had done since that time in order to make amends. When I told him nothing he just looked at me the way that he does and so did Katara. She insisted…"

"Madame Fussy Britches stood up for me… really?"

"Is that so hard to believe Toph… you two are friends," Aang a bit surprised that she was so surprised, "anyways… well she said it was about time that I apologized as well. That's when I came up with this trip and the little Appa you're holding. I made him or her myself. Think of it like our first child."

Now the small shape in her hand made sense with the large one sleeping under the dune.

"_**WHAAAAA**_!" Toph broke out as she fell into his chest with a huge bawl and big droplets soaking his top.

When she was like this there was no use in trying to stop her. She just had to cry it all out. Aang smiled and held his sniffling, snorting, wailing lover knowing that he had finally done the right thing by her now.

"Oh and I figure we can do that mini vacation I owe you as well," he threw in as soon as she had grown quiet enough.

"_**WHAAAAA**_!" she erupted again and he thought of springs in the desert for some odd reason as he held her tightly in the cooling air of the desert night.

~_Fin_~

* * *

**Chapter 57: Oasis**

* * *

**The Mini-Vacation**

**Chapter 1**

**Oasis**

Appa ate the ripe figs from the trees that surrounded the deep blue watering hole they had stopped at on their way out of the desert. Momo was also enjoying the sweet fruit and chattering his delight to his big pal. The saddle and a tent sat at the opposite end where the two young lovers quietly rested.

Shade wonderful shade made all the difference keeping out the blazing heat of the sun above and allowing the foursome to be free of the grit of the harsh sand.

Aang had corralled a couple of large fish for his pretty but she had to end and clean them calling him various names that insulted his manhood while doing so. She was grateful to Sokka for having taught her how on their journeys.

A stick and a little salt was all that was needed to make the world best and crispiest fish in her opinion after all those days without meat.

The lemur was able to beg a few scraps from her after trading her a couple of figs.

Aang loved the serenity of the scene and wished that they could all be this happy forever. He also loved the fact that neither one of them had dressed this morning rather choosing to wash the clothes they had been wearing and the dirty ones they carried. He did do all the laundry.

They would dress later after they had their intimate and fun time... clothing was always optional.

"Twinkle Toes I want to take a bath. I have sticky Avatar goo all over me."

"Yeah... I know," he blushed, "well jump right in Flower."

"You know I can't swim and if you want to cuddle any more you better..."

"Say no more Flower," the Avatar proclaimed with a raised hand, "I've got this covered."

The solar warmed water was cool against her pale skin after their time under the scorching desert sun. The memory of his apology and the small stuffed Appa played over in her mind and another happy tear escaped her closed cool green eyes and slipped into the shallow pool even as a soft smile curled her full lips. She was quite aware of the eyes that beheld her in their constant view as he played his simple flute and its melodic tones sounded muffled to her water filled ear. Floating like this in the void of blackness could be both relaxing and terrifying. Every so often she'd tap a foot on the nearby stone wall and make contact with her precious earth again and relax seeing his form on the bank beside her.

She was laid out beside him atop the water in the bath he made for her at this little fig tree shaded oasis. Her cheeks a shining crimson from being burnt by the wind and sun now cooled by the aloe gel and water. He loved how her thick raven colored hair haloed around her head in the clear spring water contrasting her alabaster skin that refused to do anything else but redden or burn unlike his.

He looked down at himself and could tell that he was at least a shade darker. Airbenders never burned in the sun just grew a few shades darker for a short time.

This heavenly vision of his little earthbending teacher glistening with the clear drops of water rolling off her delicate skin penetrated his mind becoming his single world.

"Do you like what you see Aang?" she asked lifting a handful of the pure water to gracefully let it fall over and down her pointed breast.

The monk smiled as he stopped playing, "You know the answer to that one Sifu," he said lightly, "why even ask?"

She rolled over not opening her but facing him, "I just want to hear you say it Twinkles."

The way she spoke... so soft and demure made his breath catch and all drop away in his chest.

"I love who I see Flower."

She opened her huge eyes and a torrent of tears fell from them.

Instantly he was in the water and she was swept up into his strong warm arms with a gasp. She could feel the hard pounding of his heart next and knew this atmosphere was different than before as his cheek pressed against the side of her face.

"Toph... my love," he spoke in a serious hush, "I can no longer hold back. I-I know what the Avatar spirit has said but..."

"Aang... we can't," she sighed in defeat as her own heart raced, "I want you so much but you know they'll stop..."

"Not this time," he announced boldly pulling back so that they were face to face, "I can block them now. I know they tried to control my mind but I've broken that."

She kissed his lips individually, "But what of the future my Air."

"They've been wrong before... remember I was told I had to defeat Ozai before Sozin's comet?"

His breath was gentle on across her face and she felt her desire overcoming her fear.

"They could be wrong," she reasoned to herself, "besides Aang has found a way around other difficult circumstances before even when they told him no way!"

"Well you are the Avatar," she whispered seductively hugging him tighter raising a dripping wet leg around his waist, "I trust you Aang... I want you so much Twinkle Toes it hurts."

He snickered, "You are the only one that can make a name like Twinkle Toes oh so sexy!"

"Well you do wear it well... Fancy Dancer."

Aang twisted his lip, "Can we stick with Twinkle Toes? I never was fond of that one."

"Sure... so what's the plan. How do we stop them from breaking in on us." she asked pressing and rubbing against him.

"You know the scar in the middle of my back?"

"I feel it everyday we are together... what about it?"

"When Azula shot me there I couldn't transform into the Avatar. It wasn't until the fight with Ozai and I hit it again on that rock that I made contact with the spirit again..."

"So you figure if you press it..."

"No Flower, you press it because I can't reach it..."

"Smart ass.."

Aang smirked at her comment as she grabbed his rear for emphasis, "I then believe the Avatar Spirit will be blocked until you press it again."

"Sort of like an off and on switch." she surmised.

"More like Ty Lee's chi blocking actually..."

"But blocking one's chakra is much more unpredictable," the heavily accented male voice said causing Toph to sink down into the water covering up and the Avatar to look about furiously.

"Guru Pathik!" he shouted, "where are you!"

"I am still at the Eastern Air Temple Aang," the old spirit master's voice rang out, "I hope I have not disturbed you and your friend."

"You have you pervert Pootah," Toph informed him with a sharp growl, "now show yourself so I can bury you!"

"That's Guru Pathik and believe me when I say that I am not there," he reiterated, "I am using a form of cosmic projection to send my voice so that you are able to hear me. The isolation of where you are make it possible. Also the amount of life energy that you two were just pouring out made it quite easy to pinpoint your location."

"I'll pinpoint your head Babu Pootang!" she snapped standing up out of the water to reveal her lithe frame now.

"Toph you're not dressed yet!" Aang shouted causing her to dive down to the sanctity of the water again.

The princess jumped up from the water slapping the monk on his forearm, "You dunderhead... he's not here! I can't detect anyone for a distant of 20 kilometers (12 miles) around here and you know I can see through the sand a lot better now."

"My name is Guru Pootang I mean Pathik and indeed Avatar," the disembodied voice confirmed, "...it is as I've said I am still at the Air Temple sending you my voice."

Aang shrank back from the flailing girl, "Toph please quit... so-so why are you doing this now Pathik?"

"Isn't it obvious Aang... ," the Earth Queen huffed, " Bar Room Pathetic here is working for your past lives. They were listening in on our plans and sent this weirdo to break it up."

"Guru Pathik," he corrected once more, " and the Avatar's past lives I have nothing to do with them. I am only in touch with the cosmic nexus and that is why I am here."

"What is he talking about Aang. All I heard was Avatar blah, blah, blah... cosmic something or other and more blah blah blah."

"I think he's referring to the cosmic Avatar Toph..."

"You mean the big fella?"

"Yes the big fella," Pathik laughed, "there was a warning that Aang's connection to the cosmic plane might be in jeopardy."

"So none of my past lives have spoken to you Master?"

"No... should they have?"

"Huh... no... actually," the monk replied shyly.

"Then why were you trying to disconnect yourself from the Avatar spirit Aang?" the guru asked in his kind fatherly voice, "your body is damaged and that connection to that chakra is tenuous at best if disturbed. There is no guarantee if you sever the connection that you'll ever be able to reestablish it."

Aang breathed out, "Oh..."

"Tell him Aang."

"What?"

"Tell him everything Aang," Toph insisted, "maybe Turu Pie Tin can help us."

"Guru Pathik... I am over 150 years old... I have learned many things in my lifetime."

The Avatar turned and looked at the still nude petite figure with her arms crossed under her shapely growing bosom. The determined look in her blind clouded eyes told him not to argue so he just proceeded to unfold their woeful tale of love and frustration.

"I do know of which they speak," Pathik concluded, "and they do make a good point. So is she earth or water?"

"Earth Gartu," Toph spoke up, " all is lost until he is sixteen years old."

There was empty air for a few moments that made the couple nervous.

"Where is he Twinkle Toes?"

"Don't know... maybe he got insulted with you calling him out of his name," Aang said looking into the sky, "Master... Guru Pathik, are you still there?"

"Y-yes... but I was just thinking over what you've been told and still there is no guarantee that even then you'll be together."

There was a loud gasp of shock from Aang and Toph at the dark news.

"The prophecy and danger they are alluding to threatens not only mankind but the Avatar's very existence as well. It is best that you listen or at least bring the water girl in so that all will be in balance."

"WHA... did you just suggest... I can't believe I just heard you say that we should bring Katara in and make this a three way Kuru Tampon!"

"It's Guru Pathik young one and this would simplify very thing," the Guru stated again, "each base elemental in harmony with the other and then they in tune with the Avatar... a most powerful combination."

The airbender had a hand on his chin nodding in Sokka like fashion, "Well Toph..."

"No... no... and can I say it one more time so that you and Zuru Pull Teeth," she now moved into Aang's face, "this world and all that remains of the Avatar will pass away before I bed Sugar Queen!"

"Toph I really don't think that's what he meant..."

The voice cut in, "Ahem... Guru Pathik is my name young lady... simply and easy. Now Aang that is exactly what I was saying," the spiritualist confirmed as the princess nodded her head sharply with a scowl pointing a finger in the general vicinity of the voice.

"Why?" Aang asked trying not to smile.

"Don't bother Aang to ask Haru Prevo!"

"C'mon Toph... his suggestion may have..."

"And I think castrating you has merit as well Twinkle Toes... don't you Garu whatever your name is?"

"That is Guru Pathik... Guru Pathik or just Pathik," the voice proclaimed, "and yes that is also a valid solution at least for one part of this dilemma. Though not very comfortable for Aang. "

Aang covered over his private parts, "Flower you wouldn't?"

"Exactly Aang... I wouldn't and I won't."

"Then your exasperation will only continue," the voice predicted.

There was an explosion of earth and water as the bath was now obliterated under the earthbender's fury along with a string of cursing that made the Avatar's ears turn red.

"This is ostrich-horse shit Aang!" she screamed finally squatting and wiping at her eyes, "why us?"

"Destiny," the disembodied teacher said simply, "all is as it was meant to be."

"So destiny decided that Aang and I couldn't make love unless I'm willing to... willing to... willing to... by earth I can't even say it!"

"It is your choice little one. Destiny just brings us into a world full of possibilities."

"Then there must be other... possibilities Paru Guthik," Toph cried, "we just need to know all the facts so that we can make a good decision."

"What of it Master?" the monk asked seeing the agony on his lover's face, "Can't you tell us of this destiny?"

"Guru Pathik... yes for sure but it we will have to do it in person. The Book of Happenings is at the Southern Air Temple and I don't think that will help your companion in the short run."

Silence followed dotted with Toph's sniffles and the gurgling of the once flowing stream.

"There is another..."

"Another what?" the tiny earthbender sprang up grasping at whatever glimmer of hope the voice had to offer.

"It may not be ideal..."

"I don't care about ideal... lets hear it Patty!"

"That Pathik... oh never mind... Patty is close enough."

Aang never thought he would ever hear an iota of frustration in his spiritual master's tone but here it was.

"Let's go Naru," she called out, "what's this bright idea."

"Please just Patty."

"Okay Patty," Toph grunted, "spill it."

"You have a deep yearning born of many hereto incomplete interludes," he summarized in his rich accent, "in order to fulfill this... desire... it may bring about dire consequences for the future well being of all the earth and the Avatar as well."

"Patty that was a really nice review but now tell us something we don't know!" the irate princess snapped.

"Sorry... the frustrations of youth," he chortled lightly, "well if you can't now then maybe you can look to when you could."

"Huh..." Aang asked with a curled lip, "I don't get it?"

"You two have been meeting for thousands of generations and the memory of those encounters..."

"Are in our past lives," Aang filled in.

"So how does this help us now?" Toph asked with her anxiety growing.

"Memories contained in your past lives can be channeled up and through to the present," Pathik explained, "it is like you living that moment today when the conditions are correct."

Toph lifted an eyebrow, "Conditions... what conditions?"

The airbender swooped her up into his arms once more before he sat cross-legged on the ground under her.

"Toph I think I know what he is referring to. Early on with Katara and Sokka we went to the Fire Temple and Roku was able to totally take control of me so much that I looked liked him and could firebend with the full power of a realized Avatar," the airbender explained, "another time I had on Kyoshi's artifacts standing trial and again it was like I became her... big feet and all."

"But if I also remember right Aang... Sweetness told me you didn't have much of a memory after that," she threw in, "what good is that?"

"That is because he didn't understand how Resonance operated young one. It simply overwhelmed him as did the Avatar Spirit in the past did. Handled properly and it is like riding a tide at sea instead of sinking under the waves."

"Isn't that like peeking in reality," the Avatar expounded, "I mean their lives... the old us is doing it... what are we doing just watching?"

"Not at all Aang. Like I said it is like being carried away on the tides or in your case the winds. You so merge with them that their time becomes yours if..."

"We can set the atmosphere and find the right conditions," the little general exclaimed thoughtfully.

"Yes... brilliant," Pathik cheered, "the more pristine the environment and less handled the artifacts the clearer the resonance with your past. Just as Aang explained about avatars Roku and Kyoshi manifesting."

"I still don't get it completely," Aang admitted.

"You don't have to worry that sweet bald head of yours Twinkle Toes," Toph giggled as she laid against his smooth chest, "I've got this one and I've finally made up my mind where we are going on my vacation."

"Great Flower... we can go to the mountains or the beach or..."

She smiled broadly rubbing his smooth head, "None of those Aang... I want to go to the Cave of Two Lovers!"

"Excellent!" the Guru announced, "she is a bright one Aang."

_**[Author's Notes: This very short story has been on my mind for a while so this is the first chapter. I wanted to do this in two chapters for the distinctness. I hope all enjoy.**_

_**Please review... those have been a bit sparse lately. Has my writing been off?**_

_**Any...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last of the Airbenders.**_

_**Now... On with the Story!]**_


End file.
